Julliard Meets Drummer (Original Version)
by Miss Gleek
Summary: AU - Rachel conhece um misterioso baterista e este carrega um passado do qual não se orgulha. RATED M: Sexo. Com Quick, Brittana, Klaine, Tike e Samcedes.
1. Let's Have Some Fun!

Olá meus amores! Eu não consigo ficar longe do Word, gente! SOCORRO! Aproveitando que eu estou de férias (HELL YEAH!) e que "Orgulho" está finalmente chegando ao fim, eu tomei a liberdade de iniciar mais uma fic.

MINHA PRIMEIRA AU, PESSOAS! Eu espero que vocês curtam AU, pq eu ADORO! A fic se passa em Nova York com Rachel já na faculdade, em Julliard e um Finn muito misterioso que vai deixá-la louca! OH, mencionei que é RATED M? I'm feeling horny, baby. Esperem seqüências tensas de sexo. Ao longo da história eu vou mencionar outros casais e outros personagens.** Fic centrada em Finchel, mas com Brittana, Klaine, Tike, Quick e Samcedes no pacote. Sem contar meu crackship lindo, PEZBERRY FRIENDSHIP, GUISE! E um plot familiar envolvendo Finn e Kurt, mas isso será revelado lá na frente**.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Let's Have Some Fun!<strong>

- Hoje a noite é nossa! UHUUUUUUUL!

As duas jovens mulheres que a acompanhava saíram em disparada assim que adentraram na casa de dois andares abarrotada de universitários. Avistou Brittany se servir de bom grado de um copo de cerveja da bandeja que um jovem carregava causando protesto do mesmo, a loira se virou dando as costas para ele e seguindo no encalço da namorada. Santana estava mais a frente e num piscar de olhos se enturmou com um grupinho sendo presenteada com uma dose de tequila, assim que virou o copo foi envolvida pelos braços delicados da namorada.

As duas tinham um ritmo festeiro frenético demais para que ela pudesse acompanhar, não é que ela fosse anti-social ou isolada, só não sentia necessidade de ficar bêbada todo final de semana e muito menos achava que álcool fosse uma fonte de diversão. Com uma calça jeans um tanto quanto justa para o seu gosto – mas foi forçada a usá-la por insistência de Santana mais cedo naquela noite -, uma babylook identificando o curso e qual universidade freqüentava, cabelos soltos e ondulados caindo sobre os ombros enquanto a franja fora colocada um pouco de lado para não cair sobre os seus olhos e com maquiagem leve, ela foi atravessando a sala esbarrando em meia dúzia de bêbados, recusou quando lhe ofereceram bebidas, foi rapidamente esquiva à tempo de desviar de uma pobre menina que vomitava no meio da pista de dança improvisada. Era só o começo daquela longa noite, era só o início de uma das festas mais esperadas do ano por todo o qualquer universitário das maiores e mais populares universidades de Nova York: _**A Tradicional Festa de Primavera das Universidades.**_

Era início de Semestre, os estudantes voltavam uma semana antes de suas aulas começarem para não perderem a primeira grande festa do ano – e a segunda era sempre feita ao final do segundo semestre -, a cada ano o comitê organizador escolhia um campus para sediar, irmandades, grupos ofereciam suas residências para deixarem a festa rola a fim de ganhar popularidade, e naquele ano em si o campus escolhido foi de uma universidade comunitária do Brooklyn. Olhou novamente para Santana que virava mais uma dose de tequila e resolveu chupar o limão que Brittany segurava na boca para delírio dos meninos que fizeram uma roda em volta para apreciar o pequeno show, acabou sorrindo com o comportamento das pessoas, se eles ao menos soubessem o quanto essas duas poderiam ser barulhentas. Sabia disso por experiência, conhecia Santana desde os tempos de colégio, as duas nascidas e criadas na Big Apple, embora a latina não fosse lá muito sua amiga nesse meio tempo, as duas só foram estabelecer uma amizade quando ela a ajudou a enfrentar sua confusão com sua sexualidade numa situação irônica em que Santana tentou – e conseguiu por alguns segundos – beijar Rachel e assumir que a perseguia dentro do colégio porque sentia uma estranha atração por ela. Como fora criada por dois pais, tinha uma visão mais aberta e maturidade à questão de homossexualidade, sendo delicada no processo a atração dela acabou se transformando num laço forte de confiança e amizade e foi pouco antes da formatura que Santana se assumiu como lésbica. Tinham sonhos diferentes, objetivos distintos, mas mesmo assim decidiram dividir um apartamento fora do campus, Santana fora aceita na NYU e ela foi para Julliard, acabaram achando um complexo de apartamentos onde outros alunos também moravam, enquanto Santana dividia o seu tempo com as aulas pesadas que o seu curso exigia – Medicina -, ela foi obrigada a carregar as despesas do apartamento durante o primeiro semestre inteiro com o seu salário de garçonete numa das lanchonetes dentro de Julliard e com a ajuda extra que os seus pais lhe mandava todo mês. A latina só conseguiu sair um pouco do sufoco dos seus estudos intensos a partir do terceiro período, onde arranjou um emprego como tutora dentro da NYU – uma vez que era uma das melhores de sua turma.

Brittany só veio aparecer em suas vidas no meio do primeiro período, a loira também estudava em Julliard e fazia Dança. Ela acabou conhecendo a menina por acaso, através de Tina, uma colega sua de classe que namorava Mike, também aluno de dança, num encontro casual dentro da biblioteca. O quarteto acabou criando uma amizade e Brittany acabou trazendo Mercedes para o grupo – segundo ela as duas tinham estudado juntas em Chicago e acabaram se reencontrando em Nova York, e ela fazia canto. Junto com Mercedes surgiu Kurt, com quem Rachel teve uma química intensa logo de início, em questão de dias os dois já pareciam melhores amigos, e embora fizessem o mesmo curso de Artes Cênicas em Julliard, ela e Kurt eram de turmas diferentes (mas isso foi logo resolvido no segundo período quando ela pediu transferência para a turma dele). Santana foi adicionada ao grupo semanas depois, pois como Medicina era um curso que exigia muito, todas as vezes que eles combinavam de sair ou passar um tempo um na república do outro, a latina estava sempre fora na biblioteca ou trancafiada em seu quarto estudando. Quando as coisas davam uma aliviada para o seu lado, ela se tornou mais sociável, e como Kurt era gay e Rachel criada por pais gays não foi difícil perceber os flertes discretos que Santana e Brittany trocavam. O romance só veio mesmo acontecer no final do segundo período para a alegria do grupo e a partir do terceiro a loirinha acabou se mudando de vez para o apartamento delas – à princípio Rachel não viu problema nenhum, mais uma ali dentro significava ajuda nas despesas, uma vez que Brittany dava aulas de street dance duas vezes por semana para crianças e adolescentes numa escola, ela só contava que tanto ela quanto Santana fossem absurdamente barulhentas na hora do sexo. -, mas tirando isso, era divertido tê-la por perto.

Hoje estavam no quarto período, e conforme Santana se acostumava com o ritmo pesado dos seus estudos, a latina começou a tomar gosto pelas festas de finais de semana, Brittany também fora na onda. Mike e Tina iam de vez em quando, enquanto ela, Kurt e Mercedes eram mais reservados, mas nessa noite as duas a convenceram a sair arrastando-a para aquela festa louca num campus no meio do Brooklyn.

- A-Rach! – Brittany a chamou puxando-a, ou melhor, resgatando-a do meio de um círculo de meninos bêbados. A trouxe para perto do balcão onde ela e Santana estavam escoradas após finalizarem o pequeno show provocativo para a população masculina. – Beba uma tequila com a gente! – gritou assim que o volume da música aumentou na sala.

Ela balançou a cabeça dispensando e fez um gesto apontando para a garganta, a loira pareceu entender e resolveu virar a própria dose e a dose que era para ela, uma atrás da outra. Rachel testemunhou as expressões de Brittany se contorcerem em diversas maneiras antes de vê-chupar mais um pedaço de limão – rendendo mais caretas –, jogar os braços para o ar e gritar. Santana surgiu ao seu lado carregando mais um copo de cerveja e balançando o corpo ao som da batida da música, com o indicador chamou a namorada e as duas começaram uma dança sensual, provocando mais um showzinho à parte. Decidiu se afastar e ver se achava algo mais interessante pelo restante da casa ou até mesmo do lado de fora, reconheceu alguns rostos, uns eram da sua turma atual outros da antiga, cruzou o corredor que ligava para a sala dos fundos, conseqüentemente para quintal, tentou não atrapalhar os casais que praticamente se engoliam recostados nas paredes, saltou por cima de uma poça de vômito, tomou um esbarrão de uma garota e quase foi ao chão, finalmente atingiu o lado de fora. Notou que a casa de dois andares em que estava não era a única em festa, todas as casas daquele conjunto estavam tomadas por universitários bêbados. Em compensação, ali ela poderia gargalhar com um grupo de garotos correndo com as roupas de um pobre coitado que corria atrás completamente nu.

- Pensei que não curtisse festas.

Ela saltou involuntariamente ao sentir um hálito quente bater contra a sua orelha, se virou para se deparar com a figura de um garoto usando uma camiseta de Julliard, também Artes Cênicas, era mais um rosto conhecido, mas este não pertencia a sua turma, ele era dois períodos mais avançado do que ela, era o garoto com quem ela teve um namoro conturbado por quase um ano, o garoto que todas as meninas suspiravam pelo campus da universidade. Não o via desde o final do semestre passado antes do verão, ele não parecia ter mudado muito, a não ser pelo cabelo, agora um pouco maior, ainda ondulados. Como se soubesse que ela estava notando essa característica, ele sacudiu a cabeça jogando umas madeixas para trás e tornou a olhar para ela.

- Olá Jesse.

Cumprimentou quebrando o contato visual, tornando a olhar o pobre menino pelado correndo desesperado atrás de suas roupas. Voltou a rir, mas suas risadas se tornaram expressões de nojo quando viu uma menina desorientada vomitar litros de bebida num casal sentado num dos banquinhos de concreto.

- O que te trás aqui? – ele perguntou também enojado com a cena.

Rachel o olhou a tempo de se esquivar da tentativa dele de pegar a sua mão cruzando os braços contra o próprio peito, e por precaução deu um passo para trás. Jesse parecia ofendido, mas não ousou ser insistente. Acabou recolhendo as próprias mãos para os bolsos de sua calça.

- Santana e Brittany acabaram me arrastando. – explicou voltando a se virar para frente vendo que a sua diversão tinha acabado, o garoto nu agora estava vestido. – Não deveria beber, sabe disso. – comentou testemunhando o ex-namorado se servir de um copo de cerveja.

Jesse de um longo gole antes de sorrir para ela com certo triunfo escondido no brilho dos seus olhos. Tornou a tentar uma aproximação, dessa vez ela não recuou. Encarou isso como um sinal de consentimento, curvou-se um pouco para frente atingindo sua altura e a poucos centímetros de seu rosto, fitou a menina ficar em estado de alerta e engolir em seco. Deixou seus narizes se encostarem e ele alargou ainda mais o seu sorriso.

- Preocupada comigo, Rachel? – perguntou pomposo. Ela teve que segurar a vontade de piscar com o forte bafo alcoólico que saiu da boca dele e temendo que Jesse fizesse o que ela menos queria. – Quer sair daqui? Sei que não gosta de festas, a gente pode sair para comer alguma coisa, sei lá. – propôs num tom confiante.

Rachel recuou novamente, dessa vez deus dois passos para trás e sentiu um alivio enorme por não ser obrigada a aturar o hálito de cerveja dele.

- Não é assim que funciona, okay? Não é só porque um verão se passou que tudo vai voltar ao normal, Jesse. – respondeu com uma pitada de mágoa na voz.

- Eu não quero que tudo volte ao normal, eu quero começar de novo. É um novo semestre, um novo período... Esse tempo em que ficamos serviu para eu reavaliar as coisas que eu quero na minha vida, e eu ainda quero você, Rachel. – ele falou se aproximando dela de novo, mas a ela voltou a recuar.

Rachel fungou desacreditada com o que ele tinha acabado de falar. Abriu um sorriso sarcástico enquanto sua mente trazia de volta as imagens daquela fatídica tarde de Maio, suas emoções se aflorando à medida que seu inconsciente a fazia reviver àquelas horas torturantes, em fração de segundos ela queria gritar com ele, bater nele, xingá-lo – embora não fosse uma adepta a distribuição de palavras chulas ao vento, tal como sua amiga latina era -, até se pegou imaginando Jesse sendo comido vivo por um leão. Era absurdo, mas a idéia era demasiadamente agradável.

- Você me _traiu._ E não foi só com uma! Eu peguei você na cama com duas, Jesse! – retorquiu irritada. - Como é que você tem a co-

- Hey! Sai de perto dela, seu otário de merda! – Santana gritou interrompendo a discussão e empurrando Jesse com violência fazendo-o cambalear um pouco.

- Não se meta Santana! Isso é entre eu e ela. – ele a enfrentou respondendo-a de volta. Mesmo que ele fosse mais alto e másculo do que a latina, isso não pareceu intimidá-la, a estudante de Medina continuou parada entre ele e Rachel desafiando-o a tirá-la dali. – Que mania de ficar metendo o bedelho onde não é chamada! Saia Santana! – ele rosnou irritado. Jesse nunca fora um fã dela.

- Escuta aqui, St. James. Eu nunca fui com a sua cara e eu só te aturei porque minha Hobbit ali parecia genuinamente feliz ao seu lado, mas eu sempre soube que você era um perfeito imprestável. Tive a minha prova concreta ao saber da sua aventurazinha ridícula nos braços de outras duas vagabundas, portanto eu não vou deixar você jogar o seu charmizinho e querer ganhar Rachel vestido nessa pele de príncipe encantando, ouviu? – ela respondeu dando passos gradativos para frente fazendo com que ele acabasse recuando. – E meto o meu bedelho sim, porque Rachel não é qualquer uma e ela certamente não merece um traste como você. – completou tomando o copo de cerveja da mão dele e o jogando em sua cara.

Brittany, que até então acompanhava tudo ao lado de Rachel resolveu se meter puxando a namorada antes que Jesse perdesse o controle e tentasse alguma agressão. Santana não se viu satisfeita, queria ainda provocá-lo, mas a loira tapou a sua boca implorando para que ela não extrapolasse os limites. Rachel assistiu tudo aterrorizada com a ousadia de sua amiga levando a mão a boca, a surpresa logo se tornou risadas e ela se viu gargalhando na cara do ex, para a fúria de Jesse que deu as costas completamente humilhado.

- Ele deu sorte que foi cerveja, da próxima vez eu jogo ácido. – Santana falou amarga e dando o dedo do meio para a figura já distante do rapaz. – O pessoal da sua faculdade está organizando um karaokê lá na sala, vem se divertir, Hobbit. – ela a chamou puxando uma Rachel ainda risonha para dentro da casa.

A idéia era ter umas rodadas de karaokê, mas acabou se transformando num show de horrores, duas meninas começaram cantando "I Love and Roll" da Joan Jett, mas versão da Britney Spears – para a fúria de Brittany, que tinha o sobrenome parecido com o da cantora, e era um trauma que ela sempre carregou desde os tempos de colégio -, as duas universitárias queria mais do que cantar, por isso resolveram adicionar um strip-tease. Lógico, suas amigas foram fazer um show aparte número três naquela noite assumindo a segunda rodada, ameaçaram a tirar a roupa, mas só se livraram das camisas ficam somente de sutiã. Sem querer quebrar o clima de diversão das duas, Rachel resolveu ir para casa. Através de gestos avisou a Brittany que estava indo e a loira de sinal positivo, ao sair pela porta mandou uma mensagem para o celular de Santana e para a namorada dela com ordens diretas de não chegarem tão tarde em casa.

A rua pela qual andava ainda estava movimentada, embora fosse quase três horas da manhã, mas estava interditada por conta das festas, teria que caminhar um bom pedaço até que atingisse a avenida e pudesse pegar um táxi. Rachel só não contava que quanto mais andava, mais deserto ficava. O Brooklyn tinha a sua fama e ela contemplava que a sua idéia de ir embora sozinha naquela hora não fora uma das melhores, não só a falta de movimento a assustava como o frio gélido e cortante da madrugada batia de frente com o seu corpo. Encolheu-se buscando calor nos braços cruzados contra o peito, se pegou alerta a qualquer barulho ou movimento, os prédios ao redor todos com as luzes apagadas, uma vez ou outra dava a sorte de encontrar um apartamento com a luz ainda acesa e foi num desses momentos de distração que ela não percebeu uma sombra sair do meio de um beco puxando o seu corpo e empurrando-a com violência contra a parede úmida. A primeira coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça foi a idéia de que estava prestes a sofrer um estupro, isso foi o suficiente para levá-la às lágrimas em segundos, quando pensou em gritar sentiu uma lâmina encostar justamente na artéria do seu pescoço. Como o beco estava mal iluminado, as feições do seu agressor e as atitudes dele eram praticamente impossíveis de se ver, as mãos dele apalparam sua bunda e ela deixou o grito de pavor morrer em sua garganta quando a lâmina fez mais pressão contra a sua pele, percebeu que ele tinha pegado os cinqüenta dólares que carregava num dos bolsos traseiros. O homem afastou a arma branca do pescoço de Rachel e com um forte puxão pegou a bolsa dela, saindo correndo em seguida para fora do beco.

A estudante foi ao chão com o impacto com a certeza momentânea de que tinha perdido o braço tamanha foi a brutalidade que ele pegou a bolsa do seu ombro, se arrastou para a calçada a tempo de ver o seu assaltante bater de frente com uma pessoa, o baque do choque dos corpo foi assustador. Rachel viu mais três vultos rodearem as duas pessoas caídas, um deles deve ter percebido a presença dela ali na entrada do beco, pois um veio correndo. Assim que ele foi iluminado pela fraca luz do poste, a estudante pode constatar de que se tratava de um universitário da NYU pela sua camisa com as iniciais da universidade e cursava Direito, ele tinha cabelos curtos, com gel e devidamente penteados de lado, usava óculos escuros com armação rosada – quem usava óculos escuros as três e pouca da manhã, afinal? -, notou também que ele era baixinho. Contudo, era forte, uma vez que a colocou de pé em dois tempos.

- Você está bem? – perguntou preocupado retirando os óculos. Rachel teve a certeza de que nunca vira sobrancelhas mais grossas do que as dele.

Essa pequena observação foi deixada de lado quando o restante do grupo lá na frente começou a gritar furiosamente, ela e o rapaz que veio lhe ajudar se viraram para verem um deles tentando apartar os outros dois de atacarem o homem caído – provavelmente o assaltante. Sem aviso prévio ele a deixou sozinha de novo correndo para o grupo e segurou um deles. O seu agressor se colocou de pé aos trancos e barrancos e correu desesperado para dentro da escuridão daquela rua praticamente deserta, o rapaz que tinha lhe ajudado agora liderava o bando de homens, todos vindo em sua direção.

- Você está bem? – ele voltou a perguntá-la tomando a liberdade de fazer uma espécie de exame rápido mesmo sem saber exatamente o que estava fazendo. Foi então que viu a linha vermelha no pescoço dela. – Wow! – exclamou um pouco assustado.

- Hey Julliard, sua bolsa.

O mais alto de todos se fez visível, tinha cabelos arrepiados, não vestia qualquer camiseta que identificava a universidade – talvez ele não fosse um universitário? Talvez. -, estava com uma camisa branca por debaixo da grossa jaqueta de couro, calça jeans, barba por fazer, expressão rude como se estivesse ainda irritado com algo, e percebeu o leve corte recente que ele tinha no lábio inferior. Com o braço estendido ele lhe passou a bolsa.

- Você está bem? – era a terceira vez que o dono dos óculos rosados perguntava para ela. – O que é isso na sua blusa? – perguntou alarmado apontando para o rapaz mais alto, o mesmo que tinha lhe entregado sua bolsa.

- Aquele desgraçado me cortou com o canivete na hora em que trombou comigo. Não é nada, não teve perfuração. Foi só um corte superficial. – ele explicou erguendo a camisa mostrando o ferimento. – Você está bem? – era a quarta vez que lhe perguntavam isso e a primeira vez que ele perguntava aquilo. O viu se aproximar dele e ficar ao lado do jovem homem dos cabelos entupidos de gel.

- Yeah, um pouco nervosa ainda. Mas eu estou bem... Eu acho. – Rachel respondeu puxando o celular de dentro de sua bolsa.

- Puck! – ele chamou e ela notou outro rapaz se aproximar. Ele era mal encarado, usava um moicano e também não trazia consigo qualquer camisa que o identificasse como universitário. Porte másculo, calças largas, camiseta justa com os dizeres "1º Batalhão do Corpo de Bombeiros de Nova York – Treinamento.". – Você que entende dessas paradas, acho que ela tem uma ferida no pescoço. – informou.

- Você caiu ou bateu a cabeça em algum lugar?

Um outro rapaz surgiu, agora todos os seus rostos eram visíveis. Ele era loiro e aparentemente o mais forte de todos. Cabelos lisos e na altura dos olhos, sua voz era suave e num tom claro de preocupação, ele delicadamente procurou ferimentos pela cabeça dela e Rachel apenas se deixou levar pelo rápido exame, o deixou se aproximar e curvou um pouco o pescoço de lado mostrando a linha do corte. O homem do moicano deu um empurrão violento quase jogando o loiro para dentro do beco e ele mesmo continuou o exame.

- Cai fora Evans, Finny-D me chamou e não você. – Puck justificou. – Superficial, nada sério. Aquele filho da puta tentou mais alguma coisa além do assalto? – indagou se afastando.

- Você é um palhaço, sabia? – o loiro fortinho foi até o do moicano e devolveu o empurrão. – Sou tão bombeiro quanto você, babaca.

- Hey! Vamos parar vocês dois? Ninguém aqui é bombeiro ainda, devo lembrar que ainda estão em treinamento? – o menino dos óculos tornou a falar separando-os. – Parem com esse comportamento infantil e vamos nos preocupar com ela. – virou-se para Rachel de novo.

- Ele tentou estuprá-la? – mais alto questionou com raiva contida se livrando da jaqueta de couro e envolvendo o seu corpo frágil nela. Rachel nem sequer percebeu que tremia de frio, só foi perceber quando o calor do tecido de couro fez contato com a sua pele enviando ondas de alívio. A estudante pode ver com clareza o modo como ele trincou os dentes. Como ele podia ser tão protetor com ela se nem ao menos a conhecia? De qualquer forma, Rachel negou vendo o alívio transparecer as feições dele. – Quer que a gente ligue para algué—

- RACHEL! – o timbre agudo de Santana ecoou pela rua quase deserta interrompendo-o. Ela vinha em disparada com Brittany no seu encalço, sem cerimônias atravessou o cordão dos seus protetores e a envolveu num intenso abraço. – Querida, você está bem? Meu Deus, quando soubemos eu e Britt viemos o mais rápido possível! – exasperou apertando ainda mais o abraço.

- A-Rach, como você está? – Brittany perguntou também se juntando no abraço. – A gente não deveria ter deixado você ir para casa sozinha, eu sinto muito! – completou.

- Como vocês souberam? – ela quis saber realmente curiosa como a informação tinha chegado à festa. A latina e a loira finalmente a largaram se dando conta da população masculina que as rodeavam somente agora.

- A gente ouviu que tinha um assaltante pela redondeza e que ele tinha atacado um Julliard, depois viemos descobrir que era alguém das Artes Cênicas. Pensamos logo em você, A-Rach. – Brittany explicou. – E vocês, quem são? – indagou olhando para os rapazes.

O do moicano tomou as honras das apresentações:

- Sou Puck, Noah Puckerman, o loiro ali com camiseta "mamãe sou forte" é o meu chapa Trouty Mouth, ou Sam Evans, como você preferir. – apresentou ganhando um dedo do meio do amigo e então se virou para o rapaz do cabelo encharcado de gel. – Este aqui é o meu caro Blaine Anderson e aquele ali é o meu Finny-D, ou pode chamá-lo de Finn mesmo. – finalizou apresentando os dois últimos. – Aliás, Finn aqui foi quem sentou a porrada no assaltante, ganhando até um corte na barriga. Eu bem que tentei apagar o cara, mas o Trouty Mouth não deixou, ficou de palhaçada! – reclamou ganhando mais um dedo do meio do loiro. – E as senhoritas, quem são? – devolveu a pergunta lançando charme para cima da dupla recém-chegada.

- Eu sou Brittany e essa é a minha namorada Santana. – a estudante de dança respondeu fazendo os olhos de três dos quatro rapazes saltarem das órbitas surpresos. – A gente agradece pelo o que fizeram pela Rachel. – disse sincera ignorando suas expressões safadas.

- Vocês homens são todos iguais. E pare de ficar sorrindo feito um otário! – Santana refutou azeda se dirigindo especificamente para Puck. – Ao invés de ficar fantasiando nós duas, porque você não volta para casa, para a sua _esposa_? – acrescentou indicando com o olhar a clara aliança na mão esquerda dele. Puck recolheu a mão atrás das costas como se tivesse sido pego no flagra.

- Vamos, a gente leva vocês até a Avenida para pegarem um táxi. – Finn as informou liderando a caminhada. – Vem Julliard, vamos escoltá-las em segurança até lá. – falou divertido quebrando a tensão que Puck e Santana tinham criado e soltando um sorriso lateral para Rachel.

Durante todo o percurso, Santana, Puck e Sam foram implicando um com o outro deixando o grupo mais leve depois do que tinha acontecido, Finn e Blaine eram só gargalhadas com os foras que a Latina dava neles, Brittany vinha ao lado abraçada com Rachel e uma vez ou outra não resistia com as palhaçadas dos meninos. Finalmente chegaram na movimentada avenida, Sam esticou o braço para o táxi enquanto eles se despediam, Finn ficou encarregado de fechar a porta, mas antes disso se abaixou para falar mais uma vez com Rachel.

- Obrigada, Finn. – agradeceu finalmente quando viu a faceta coberta com uma expressão leve, completamente diferente da postura que ele tinha adotado após bater de frente com o assaltante.

- Aprenda a não andar por aí sozinha no meio da madrugada, Julliard, okay? Tchau meninas. – acenou para Brittany e Santana e se afastou do táxi vendo-as desaparecer no trânsito caótico de Nova York, mesmo sendo quase quatro horas da manhã.

* * *

><p>Reviews? O que vocês acharam? Ai gente, eu to empolgada! xD<p> 


	2. The Damn Jacket

**Capítulo 2: The Damn Jacket**

Rachel cruzou a porta do apartamento com as duas amigas logo atrás, acendeu a luz e por pouco não pisoteia o pobre Lord Tubbington pela enésima vez. Era uma espécie de karma que carregava desde o dia em que Brittany se mudou, mesmo sendo uma amante dos animais e completamente vegetariana, ela sempre dava um jeito de maltratar o gato sem querer, perdeu as contas de quantas vezes pisou no rabo do coitado. Tinha a certeza de que ele não tinha muito apreço por ela, o viu se enroscar brevemente nas suas pernas antes de atravessar a sala em direção ao seu cantinho. Jogou a bolsa pelo sofá enquanto se apoiava na parede para se livrar das sandálias, as outras duas passaram ao seu lado e ao ver o estado de Santana, Rachel fez uma contagem regressiva até cinco.

E lá estava o chão da sala batizado mais uma vez com o vômito de Santana Lopez.

Trocou olhares com Brittany que balançou os ombros como se pedisse desculpas pelo comportamento dela. A estudante de Medicina se jogou para trás caindo com um leve baque e assustando o gato que tentava dormir pacificamente. Era o ciclo se repetindo, badalação nos finais de semana, bebedeira, loucura, muita dança e ao final da noite Santana passando mal ao voltar para casa esperando somente pisar no apartamento para colocar tudo para fora. Rachel foi até o próprio quarto rapidamente para deixar as sandálias e retornou ajudando a latina se colocar de pé.

- Você é assaltada, e sou eu quem recebe cuidados. Isso não está justo, little Hobbit. – ela murmurou se apoiando na amiga. Ela realmente fedia a todo qualquer tipo de bebida, o cheiro de Santana estava insuportável.

- Eu assumo daqui. – Brittany falou pegando a namorada na porta do banheiro livrando-a de Rachel. – Pode deixar que eu limpo a cagada lá na sala, vai descansar, A-Rach. Você teve uma noite tensa. – falou dando uma rápida piscadela e um sorriso reconfortante para ela.

A morena devolveu o gesto seguindo para o quarto, fechando a porta em seguida. Decidida que só tomaria um banho pela manhã diante do cansaço físico e mental daquela noite, ela começou a se despir jogando a jaqueta pesada de couro sobre sua mesa, desafivelando o cinto, retirando a calça jeans e a camiseta, cada peça voando para lados diferentes, não estava com cabeça para se preocupar com bagunça ou desorganização, lidaria com tudo isso mais tarde. Abriu o armário coberto de posters de musicais pegando o short surrado juntamente com a camiseta velha com a estampa dos Ursinhos Carinhosos. Rachel só teve forças para se arrastar até o interruptor e apagar a luz, e antes de ser vencida pelo sono ouviu Brittany colocando tudo para fora. Agora sim o ciclo estava completo.

~**Glee~**

Os quatro dividiram a conta do táxi e desceram em frente ao movimentado bar, o dia já estava amanhecendo, mas como era madrugada de Sábado para Domingo, a tendência era que o local só ficasse vazio quando os primeiros raios de Sol saíssem. Puck foi o primeiro a se despedir dos amigos sabendo que no primeiro andar acima do bar estava a sua esposa com a cara amarrada, só os outros três sabiam o quanto Quinn era assustadora quando estava de mal humor.

Quinn era uma jovem mulher que tivera uma trajetória de vida conturbada, porém vencedora em certos aspectos, foi posta para fora de casa ainda na adolescência quando descobriu que estava grávida do namorado logo após a formatura, este não quis assumir e a abandonou com a criança. Vagando pela rua se rumo e se recusando a parar num abrigo temporário ela acabou conhecendo Sam e Puck numa ocasião inusitada. Era um dia muito quente de verão em Nova York e há dias ela não se alimentava direito, conseqüentemente acabou passando mal desmaiando no meio da rua. Os dois jovens rapazes vieram em seu socorro, Puck ficou genuinamente encantado por ela assim que os seus olhares se encontraram e se recusou a deixar o hospital assim que tivesse a certeza de que ela estava bem, quando soube que ela vagava grávida de três meses sem teto pelas ruas da Big Apple decidiu trazer a esposa do seu patrão, que era assistente social, Emma Schuester, para avaliá-la. Tocados com o estado dela, pois veja bem, Quinn era uma menina linda, traços de princesa, olhos claros, loira, mais alguns dias à mercê dos trastes que rondavam aquelas ruas o pior poderia lhe acontecer, Emma e o seu marido resolveram acolhê-la pelo restante da gravidez em troca ela trabalharia como garçonete no bar, o qual Will – marido de Emma – era dono assim que a criança nascesse. Emma acompanhou todo o pré-natal e durante esse meio tempo Quinn e Puck – que dividia um apartamento com Sam logo acima do bar, local este também pertencente ao Mr. Schuester e os dois também trabalhavam em troca de moradia. –se aproximaram, iniciando assim um relacionamento. Mesmo sabendo que a criança não era sua ele decidiu assumi-la e quando Quinn atingiu o sexto mês ele a pediu em casamento. Como não tinham dinheiro para uma cerimônia grande, casaram somente no civil e com uma pequena festa no bar com Sam, senhor e senhora Schuester, e Finn – que apareceu mais tarde para compor a banda que animava o estabelecimento. Como presente de casamento, Will mandou construir mais um andar no prédio onde ficava o tal bar passando-o para o nome deles. Agora eles tinham a sua própria casa, deixando enfim o antigo apartamento para Finn e Sam.

Sam e Puck eram amigos de longa data, sem ter idéia do que fazer após a formatura os dois resolveram economizar o máximo de dinheiro que podiam e decidiram fazer uma viagem pelos Estados Unidos deixando para trás a vidinha de cidade pequena no Estado da Flórida. Pararam em Nova York por acaso, pois já estavam completamente sem dinheiro e ganhavam trocados sentados na entrada do metrô tocando seus violões, única coisa de valor que ainda tinham – pois venderam o carro para um ferro velho. E como na época Will estava começando o seu bar, ele precisava de alguma coisa que atraísse a clientela, tal como uma banda e ao sair do metrô um dia viu os dois rapazes lá fazendo música, rapidamente os convocou. Eles acabaram fazendo um trato com o dono do bar, não só como tocariam música ao vivo como também fariam bico de garçom e só exigindo a gorjeta como um dinheiro extra. O interesse se serem bombeiros surgiu numa conversa casual, muitos anos depois, quando Puck percebeu que o seu bico como garçom não seria o suficiente para sustentar a sua própria família, com a esposa do seu patrão, e Will os apoiou de imediato, mas eles continuavam tocando dentro do bar e sempre que podiam davam uma força como garçons.

Com Finn a história já era um pouco diferente, ele veio sem rumo para Nova York. Do quarteto que formava a banda ele é quem tinham o passado mais tenso de todos. Pouco falava de sua cidade natal, era sempre reservado e quieto no seu canto, era difícil fazê-lo baixar a guarda, os únicos que parecia ter essa proeza era Will e Puck. Schuester parecia uma espécie de padrinho para aqueles jovens adultos, mas se via muito nas feições de Finn, era como se ele fosse uma cópia sua, um espelho constante, talvez por isso se apegou mais a ele, e já com Puck, eles simplesmente se entendiam. Com todo aquele jeito de machão, caráter cafajeste, metido, Puckerman conseguiu se infiltrar na armadura de Finn Hudson e eles desenvolveram uma companheirismo mútuo, eram quase como irmãos. Finn fora um dos primeiros clientes do bar do Will, estava lá todas as noites e sempre pedia as mesmas coisas, era uma espécie de rotina, por volta das oito ou nove horas da noite ele parava com a sua moto _custom_ toda preta, retirava o capacete também da mesma cor, sentava-se à mesa mais ao fundo e isolada e por lá ficava até meia noite, uma hora da manhã. A princípio a única informação que Will tinha daquele cliente em especial era que ele trabalhava numa oficina a três quadras de seu estabelecimento, sabia disso porque chegou a cruzar com ele num dia qualquer. O mais surpreendente foi que ele fora o primeiro candidato a se apresentar quando ele, Sam e Puck colocaram anúncios de que precisavam de um baterista. Também fora a primeira e a última audição que eles tiveram, Finn impressionou com a sua habilidade na bateria. Finn largou o seu emprego na oficina passando a morar com Sam – a convite do próprio, pois depois que Puck tinha se mudado com Quinn ele tinha ficado sozinho e também começou a trabalhar como garçom. Tocaram com essa formação no bar por quase dois anos e com Will liderando nos vocais, mas quando Emma engravidou, ele teve que largar, e a banda ficou um bom tempo revezando vocalistas.

É nesse exato momento em que Blaine surge. Durante o dia o bar funcionava como uma espécie de lanchonete e desde o semestre passado ele vinha freqüentando o local para almoçar e outras vezes até aparecia de noite. Will tinha na sua programação noturna a noite de quarta-feira como a "Noite do Karaokê Com a Banda", Puck mostrava um repertório de músicas que eles sabiam tocar e a pessoa escolhia para cantar e Blaine resolveu tentar a sorte. Sua primeira música agradou tanto que o público pediu mais e eles ficaram tocando até as duas horas da manhã para um bar lotado de clientes. Após esse grande sucesso, ele passou a cantar todas as quartas feiras por livre e espontânea vontade até que a banda juntamente com o dono do estabelecimento o chamou para uma conversa propondo que ele fosse o vocalista. Bastaram algumas semanas e Blaine estava completamente enturmado, às vezes quando saía da faculdade ia direto para lá e ficava a tarde inteira estudando sossegado tendo Finn como uma companhia silenciosa e ao contrário dos outros três, ele não fazia bico como garçom, mas às vezes ganhava um dinheiro extra por auxiliar Will com questões legais em relação ao bar. Era como se ele fosse o "advogado" – mesmo não sendo um formado ainda – do Journey's Bar and Diner(nome do bar, uma vez que Will era fanático pela banda). E Blaine veio morar com eles após uma discussão intensa com o seu colega de quarto, diante da postura homofóbica dele, pois Blaine era homossexual assumido. Schuester foi quem deu a idéia após ouvir o rapaz relatar o que tinha acontecido para ele e para os outros integrantes da banda enquanto Quinn tentava a todo custo impedir que o marido saísse porta afora dizendo que quebraria cada costela do colega de quarto dele. Finn e Sam o receberam de braços abertos no pequeno apartamento de apenas dois quartos, e ele infelizmente teve que se contentar em dormir no sofá.

Então desse jeito, a banda New Directions foi formada, tendo como padrinhos os Schuester.

Os outros três resolveram entrar um pouco só para ver como as coisas lá dentro estavam, toparam com facetas conhecidas, freqüentadores assíduos do estabelecimento, a maioria era universitário, muitos usavam camisas identificando suas faculdades, provavelmente tinham largado a grande festança no Brooklyn para ficarem num lugar onde não estivessem tantos bêbados. A idéia de ter ido até lá partiu de Blaine alegando que eles deveriam ver pelo menos se valia a pena, Sam acabou se empolgando com a idéia de tentar alguma garota, mas assim que pisou lá percebeu o quão caótico festas universitárias poderiam ser, Puck também ficou animado, embora ele e Quinn tiveram uma séria discussão horas antes deles saírem, o que levou a loira puxar Finn e fazê-lo prometer que ficaria de olho nele, e ele foi com os amigos obrigado por essa mísera promessa, ele só não contava que a sua noite terminaria com ele batendo num assaltando e conhecendo um trio de meninas exóticas. Blaine se afastou deles ao reencontrar um grupo de amigos dele da NYU, Sam e Finn pararam no balcão do bar cumprimentando o bartender e também um dos seguranças internos, David Karofsky. Ele era o responsável por fazer os drinks especiais do cardápio e por manter a ordem ali dentro, enquanto Azimio, o outro segurança ficava do lado de fora vigiando a entrada.

- Como foi lá? – Karofsky perguntou depois de entregar dois martinis para um casal na ponta extrema do balcão.

- A gente conheceu duas lésbicas. Lindas, meu irmão. Eu daria de tudo para vê-las se pegando. – Sam respondeu se pendurando no balcão, pegando um copo e se servindo de um copo de água da pia. – Esqueci o nome delas... Como elas se chamavam, Finn? – perguntou para o amigo que olhava distraído as pessoas ao redor.

Finn virou a cabeça ao ouvir o seu nome e se inclinou sobre o balcão fazendo o mesmo que Sam fizera minutos antes, mas David fez a caridade de colocar duas pedras de gelo que ele agradeceu com um aceno.

- A loira se chama Brittany, a morena Santana e a baixinha Rachel. – respondeu antes de virar o copo de água inteiro pedindo mais para o bartender.

- Opa, espera aí. Pensei que era um casal de lésbicas e não um trio. – David informou olhando para os dois antes de entregar mais um copo d'água para o baterista.

- A loirinha e a morena se pegam, a baixinha eu não sei. Duas estudam na em Julliard e uma na NYU. – Sam falou levando dois tapinhas nas costas, virou para perceber que era Will. Trocaram apertos de mãos. – E aí, chefe? Olha, é água. Eu juro que não estou bebendo e eu juro que eu não bebi na festa. Fala para ele, Finny-D. – falou num tom meio desesperado e olhando com expectativa para o amigo.

- O bocudo aí está limpo. Ele e Puck não beberam nada, sabem que tem que andar na linha se querem mesmo ser aprovados na Corporação. – Finn assegurou Will que sorriu aliviado. Às vezes se considerava mais pai desses quatros do que simplesmente patrão ou padrinho. – Como anda a patroa e o pequeno Ian? – perguntou curioso. Fazia um tempinho que eles não viam Emma, desde o dia em que foram visitá-la no hospital após ela dar luz ao filho deles.

- Emma anda tão insegura com a maternidade e Ian não dá um descanso. Mas Quinn está sendo ótima com ela, e parece que o moleque se diverte com as palhaçadas de Beth. – ele respondeu sorrindo se lembrando de ver o sorriso desdentado do seu filho de três meses com as caretas bobas que a filha de Puck e Quinn fazia. – Hey Finn, eu tentei colocar a sua moto para dentro, mas não achei a chave. – informou acenando para Blaine que estava numa mesa rodeado de estudantes de direito.

- Ah, é porque está comi— ele se interrompeu ao tentar colocar a mão no bolso, porém só achou o vento. Finn bufou impaciente socando o balcão fazendo os copos de vidro cintilarem e ele abaixou a cabeça frustrado. – Merda! A jaqueta ficou com a Julliard! E a chave da moto estava num dos meus bolsos! – explicou fitando o seu patrão.

- Quem? – Will indaga perdido na conversa.

- Com a lésbica. – Karofsky responde deixando o dono do bar ainda mais confuso.

- Não, babaca. Julliard é a baixinha. – Sam retruca surrupiando as duas pedras de gelo do copo do amigo.

- Mas o nome dela não era Rachel? – Dave fala agora também confuso lançando olhares para Finn.

- Eu estou fudido. – Finn declarou ignorando completamente o que eles estava falando. – Como é que eu vou recuperar a chave agora? A gente só as levou até o táxi e nem sabemos onde elas moram! Porra! – esbravejou mais uma vez.

- Mas você não disse que uma delas estuda na NYU? O Blaine também estuda. – Karofsky disse tentando ser útil antes de ser chamado por um grupo de estudantes do outro lado.

- É verdade! Conseguiu viu qual curso a morena lésbica estuda? – Sam questionou empolgado com essa observação inteligente do bartender. – Eu lembro de ter visto as iniciais da New York University na parte da frente da blusa dela. – completou jogando uma pedra de gelo para dentro da boca.

- Não tenho idéia qual seja o curso dela, aliás... De nenhuma das três. – Finn falou desolado. Ficou de pé avistando o vocalista de sua banda. – BLAINE! – gritou acendo para que ele viesse até o balcão.

**~GLEE~**

** - **Como você consegue acordar cedo num Domingo e sair para correr após chegar de madrugada em casa? – Santana perguntou assim que Rachel adentrou no apartamento.

A cena da sala chegava dar pena com a latina esparramada num sofá com um dos braços sobre o rosto cobrindo a claridade que irradiava da janela, enquanto a loira estava jogada no outro sofá com uma almofada na cara, Lord Tumbbignton confortável na barriga de sua dona. Ambas ainda trajadas com os seus respectivos pijamas e claramente sofrendo as conseqüências de uma ressaca.

- Vocês já comeram alguma coisa? – ela perguntou ignorando a curiosidade de Santana saindo da cozinha com uma garrafa d'água nas mãos.

- Cansada demais até para respirar. – Brittany respondeu com a voz abafada por conta da almofada. Nem sequer teve o trabalho de olhar para a amiga.

- Eu vou tomar outro banho e preparar um café-da-manhã para nós três, depois eu quero as duas de volta na cama para curar essa ressaca. – sacramentou tomando o rumo do seu quarto, mas parou no meio do corredor voltando a olhar para elas. – E San, trate de manter Brittany hidratada. – acrescentou jogando a garrafa que segurava para a latina e esta lançou para a namorada.

Cerca de meia hora depois Rachel aprontou a refeição para elas, servindo-as com bastantes carboidratos, para repor as energias que a noite interior sugaram, torradas, pasta de amendoim, bacon e ovos. – embora levasse uma dieta vegetariana, e que fosse traumático para ela o simples ato de quebrar um ovo ou fritar uma fatia de bacon, ela às vezes se permitia fazer este tipo de sacrifício para bem das outras duas. Lógico, Santana e Brittany tinham o seu próprio café-da-manhã e Rachel tinha o dela, com condimentos leves e vegetarianos. A futura médica era sempre aquela que vivia reclamando do tipo de comida que ela se alimentava e se recusava a experimentar qualquer coisa vegetariana que ela preparava, por outro lado Brittany não via problema, aliás, a loirinha comia de tudo, não tinha frescuras. Rachel deixou com que as duas tomassem conta da louça enquanto ela foi ao seu quarto na tentativa de organizar a bagunça que tinha se formado lá.

Ela começou recolhendo as sandálias da noite anterior juntamente com o tênis da corrida matinal, arrumou a cama, ajeitou a prateleira de livros acima dela, guardou folhas soltas dentro do fichário, pegou as roupas sujas espalhadas separando-as num saco para levar para a lavanderia no dia seguinte, dobrou as que ainda estavam limpas e foi então que notou uma peça não muito familiar para os seus olhos sobre a sua mesa, pegou a jaqueta pesada de couro não a reconhecendo de imediato.

- Isso é de alguma de vocês? – Rachel perguntou retornando à cozinha segurando a peça de roupa no ar.

As duas analisaram, mas foi Santana quem começou a sorrir maliciosamente fazendo tanto a namorada quando a amiga erguessem uma sobrancelha em questionamento.

- É do seu herói, princesa. O que recuperou a sua bolsa ontem. – falou tomando a jaqueta das mãos dela verificando os bolsos freneticamente atrás de qualquer coisa interessante. Acabou achando a chave da moto do rapaz. – Olha o que temos aqui! – exclamou cintilando o objeto.

- Ai meu Deus! É mesmo! – Rachel disse dando um salto para trás se lembrando perfeitamente do momento em que ele a fez vestir a jaqueta na noite anterior. Não podia ignorar a sensação de conforto com o cavalheirismo ontem, o quanto ele tinha sido protetor e preocupado com ela, com uma desconhecida. – Devolve isso aqui! – falou ríspida pegando a chave de volta. – Como é que eu vou retornar isso para ele? Não posso simplesmente ficar com a jaqueta!

- É enorme! – Brittany comentou olhando o tamanho da peça. – E você é minúscula, Rach. Deve ter ficado engraçado. Porque eu não reparei nisso ontem? – indagou-se tentando fazer a imagem mental da amiga vestida naquilo.

- Sério mesmo que você quer devolver? Quando um cara oferece a própria jaqueta para uma garota geralmente elas não devolvem! – Santana retrucou tentando de novo pegar as chaves da moto das mãos dela. Em vão. Ela parou por um momento, cruzou os braços sorrindo com malícia de novo e foi se aproximando de Rachek vagarosamente lhe apontando o indicador. – Você é safada, Hobbit. Você quer devolver porque quer encontrá-lo de novo! – provocou arrancando risadas da namorada

- _Santana!_

- Oh, ela está certa A-Rach. Você está gamada nele! – Brittany falou deixando-a ainda mais ultrajada e voltando a gargalhar.

- _Eu não estou gamada em ninguém!_

Mais risadas explodiram dentro do apartamento. Mais divertido do que vê-la irritada, era provocá-la, pois Rachel caía na pilha fácil, se deixava levar com qualquer provocação e isso era um prato cheio de diversão para Santana e Brittany.

- Não se preocupe minha pequena Hobbit, eu vou achar o seu herói e armar um encontro para vocês. Percebi que um deles estuda na NYU e se eu não estou enganada acho que é Direito. – a latina informou apertando as bochechas da amiga. – Qual é o nome dele? – perguntou se virando para a loira.

- De quem? Do herói ou do cara que estuda na NYU? – a estudante de dança retorquiu.

- Os dois.

- Finn, o nome dele é Finn. – Rachel falou antes mesmo que pudesse conter a própria boca. Isso só serviu para que as duas trocassem mais sorrisos cheios de segundas intenções. Porque diabos ela deixou isso escapulir, hein? Só alimentou ainda mais a idéia delas.

- O nome do outro acho que é Blaine Hamerson, sei lá. Algo assim. – Brittany respondeu. – Mas eu super apoio você ir atrás dele, San. – completou empolgada batendo palminhas.

- Esquece, eu fico com a jaqueta. Ninguém vai procurar ninguém, ouviram? – a morena aspirante da Broadway protestou jogando a peça de roupa sobre os ombros vestindo-a para a alegria da loira, que voltou a rir descontrolada pela sala.

A futura médica deu uma rápida piscadela para a namorada, ato que passou despercebido pela a outra jovem mulher. A fitou completamente engolida dentro da jaqueta de couro e se aproximou devagar até ficar perto o suficiente para cheirar o tecido.

- Nossa A-Rach está tão gamada que desistiu de devolver a jaqueta e se contentar somente com o cheiro dele. Até que ele é cheiroso! – Santana provocou de novo mordendo o lábio inferior para segurar a vontade de rir.

- _Santana!_ – esbravejou se livrando da jaqueta em segundos e a jogando no sofá. – Vocês duas são impossíveis! – finalizou colocando as mãos na cintura olhando seriamente para elas.

-Segunda feira eu procuro esse tal de Blaine Hamerson e aviso que o amiguinho dele esqueceu aquilo – apontou para a roupa – com você. Não se esqueça de me agradecer daqui a algumas semanas quando você estiver trancafiada dentro do seu quarto com o seu herói gemendo como se não houvesse amanhã, ouviu Hobbit?

_- Santana!_ – devia ser a enésima vez que ela cuspia o seu nome daquele jeito. Não entenda mal, mas a latina estava longe de ser uma pessoa com modos, falava o que bem entendia e na hora em que bem entendesse, pouco ligava se o que falasse fosse constranger alguém. Essa falta de papas na língua dela era algo com que Rachel até agora não conseguiu se acostumar, mesmo depois desses três anos de amizade com ela.

**~GLEE~**

Santana Lopez estava em uma missão. Ela não tivera muito sucesso na sua procura pelo tal rapaz na parte da manhã, muito menos tivera tempo. Como era início de período, as coisas tendiam ficarem mais agitadas na faculdade, além dela ter que lidar com algumas responsabilidades extras, como montar sua grade de aulas, fazer inscrições em algumas matérias seletivas e torcer para ser escolhida, se apresentar para a Coordenação de Tutores.

Mas à tarde o seu horário estava menos apertado e ela acabou encontrando um tempinho livre para ir até o prédio de Direito, que por sorte ou não, ficava a poucos metros do prédio de Medicina, flertou com um grupo de calouros durante a caminhada, a latina acabou mesmo levando a sério a comparação que Rachel vivia fazendo a _Maureen _, uma das personagens do musical "RENT", mesmo num relacionamento sério com Brittany, ela simplesmente não conseguia parar de flertar, sejam homens ou mulheres. A loirinha não criava caso, até achava interessante o modo como ela deixava as pessoas caídas aos seus pés.

A estrutura do prédio era bem parecida com o qual estava acostumada a estudar, se tivesse um pouquinho mais de sorte talvez até a localização dos lugares fossem iguais e... Bingo! O primeiro andar tinha exatamente as mesmas salas que o prédio de Medicina, passou por alguns auditórios, sala de professores, coordenação e outras salas administrativas e se tudo fosse realmente padronizado, ao virar o primeiro corredor à esquerda veria um enorme mural com a listagem de alunos naquele semestre.

Mas não tinha.

Revirou os olhos frustrada, toda essa caçada teve a sua adrenalina inicial e agora ela estava perdendo essa empolgação, ficou lá parada no corredor vendo alunos passarem de um lado para o outro, mas nenhum rosto conhecido. Porque esse tal de Blaine não tinha um moicano também como aquele outro cara que estava no grupo dele ontem à noite? Seria muito mais prático achá-lo, mas tirando as sobrancelhas grossas – que era uma característica difícil de esquecer -, a única coisa que se lembrava dele era o tal óculos rosada que estava pendurado na gola da camisa. Seria improvável ver alguém caminhando nesse prédio com esses óculos na cara, não é? Provavelmente.

- Caloura?

Santana se virou e teve que olhar para baixo ao ver um senhor, já meio calvo, trajado num terno cinza, moreno, lhe estendendo a mão e sorrindo de maneira simpática.

- Não, Medicina, quarto período. – respondeu ignorando completamente a mão estendida dele.

- Prédio errado então, senhorita. – ele respondeu ofendido pela postura dela. – Mas posso ajudá-la em alguma coisa? – indagou educado.

- Procuro por um aluno de Direito, não sei qual período ele estuda, mas ele acabou esquecendo algo comigo e eu gostaria de devolver. Conhecemos-nos na Festa de Primavera no último final de semana e eu só lembro de ter visto a camiseta dele com as iniciais da NYU e o curso. – a latina explicou distorcendo algumas coisinhas da história original.

- Compreendo. – ele falou pensativo. – Embora eu seja completamente contra a este tipo de festa, realmente não entendo o que vocês jovens vêem de divertido em passar a noite inteira ingerindo álcool e fazendo loucuras. – tagarelou mais consigo mesmo do que com ela e nem percebendo a aluna à sua frente revirar os olhos entediada. – A senhorita pelos menos lembra do nome dele? – tornou a perguntar fitando-a.

- Blaine Hamerson, eu acho. Algo parecido com isso. – falou aleatória olhando ao redor já de saco cheio do coroa.

- PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR FIGGINS! – um rapaz veio gritando do alto das escadas se dirigindo à eles. - Ainda bem que eu achei o senhor! Eu gostaria de discutir com o senhor sobre a possibilidade de um debate sobre a legalização do casamento homossexual aqui em Nova York semana que vem! Acho que seria uma perfeita oportunidade de exercemos os nossos conhecimentos sobre os direitos humanos e igualitários e OH! Perdão, perdão por interromper, eu não—

- Mr. Anderson, está tudo bem. A sua idéia do debate é bastante interessante, farei a convocação por email, receberá os detalhes ainda no final desta tarde. – o professor Figgins o interrompeu dando para o garoto o mesmo sorriso simpático que deu para ela. – Eu diria que isso é uma grande coincidência, pois esta senhorita estava procurando pelo senhor, Mr. Anderson. – ele indicou Santana e a reação dos dois foi a mesma: surpresa.

- Com certeza, uma grande coincidência. Obrigada, Professor Figgins. – Santana agradeceu vendo o coroa baixinho se afastar e voltando a olhar Blaine com grande interesse. Os óculos rosados estavam lá de volta, dessa vez guardados no bolso da camisa social dele, o cabelo um pouco rebelde, pois estava com pouco gel, as mesmas sobrancelhas grossas, calça de linho, sapatos limpos e uma bolsa pendida lateralmente no seu ombro. – Então é _Anderson _e não _Hamerson_. – corrigiu-se oferecendo um sorriso para ele. – Olá de novo Blaine. – cumprimentou.

- Sem querer parecer um maníaco ou sei lá, mas eu iria a sua procura nesta tarde também. Aliás, eu estava indo procurá-la no prédio de Medicina nesse instante, mas avistei o Professor Figgins. – ele respondeu estendendo a mão para ela. – Santana, não é?

- Isso mesmo. – confirmou repetindo o gesto dele.

- Como está a sua amiga? Rachel, eu quero dizer. Ela está bem? – indagou curioso acenando para que eles fossem caminhando para fora do prédio.

- Oh, ela está bem. Sem traumas. Não é a primeira vez que ela sofre uma tentativa de assalto, mas não deixa de ser assustador quando acontece. – falou descendo as escadas com ele ao seu lado atingindo o pátio central que dividia o curso dela do curdo de Direito. – Aliás, suspeito que seja sobre a jaqueta o real motivo por ter me procurado, estou certa?

Blaine hesitou uns segundos antes de respondê-la.

- Hum, yeah. Meu amigo deixou a chave da preciosa moto dele dentro de um dos bolsos da jaqueta e eu quero não soar rude, mas seria possível devolver a jaqueta com as chaves? – Blaine questionou parando abruptamente quando eles já estavam perto do chafariz. E do nada ele puxou os óculos rosados colocando-os.

Santana teve que admitir que ele ficava um pouquinho charmoso com eles.

- Pois então, Rachel quando percebeu que tinha voltado para casa com a jaqueta dele surtou e me pediu para procurar você, mas então achou que seria rude da parte dela somente retornar a peça de roupa, resolveu que seria apropriado eles se encontrassem para devolvê-lo pessoalmente e agradecer mais uma vez o que o seu amigo fez por ela. – a latina falou se esforçando ao máximo para segurar o seu sorriso malicioso. – Ela tem essa ética louca, é sempre a certinha, entende? – perguntou o vendo sorrir e acenar positivamente.

- Acho que o Finn não se importaria. – ele disse um pouco incerto.

- Ótimo, nesse caso – ela pausou retirando do bolso um cartão rosado e passando para o futuro advogado. – peça para o seu amigo ligar para ela assim que possível e agilizar essa devolução. Aí tem número do apartamento e o celular dela. – completou radiante.

_Missão cumprida._

**~GLEE~**

** - **"Rachel B. Berry – _Fazer parte de algo especial o torna especial_" – ele leu em voz alta.

- Que? – Sam perguntou parado ao lado de Finn que segurava o cartão rosado e cheio de estrelinhas douradas. No centro o nome dela, um pouco mais abaixo a tal frase e nos cantos inferior esquerdo e direito estava o número da residência e o número do celular. – Para quê tanta estrela?

- Aquele pedaço de gente ficou caidinha pelo o seu heroísmo, Príncipe Encantando. – Puck falou achando graça da situação. – Parece que você tem um encontro com a baixinha gostosa, Finny-D. – completou balançando as sobrancelhas antes de se jogar no sofá do velho apartamento que costumava dividir com os amigos.

- Isso é sério? – Finn se virou olhando para Blaine ainda se sentindo um pouco perdido.

- Foi o que Santana me falou. – ele retrucou tomando o pacote de Doritos das mãos do Sam.

**~GLEE~**

"SANTANA LOPEZ! EU VOU DESPEDAÇAR VOCÊ E SERVI-LA DE ALIMENTO PARA OS FELINOS NO ZOOLÓGICO!"

Eram quase nove horas da noite quando a voz de Rachel ecoou dentro do apartamento fazendo com que Brittany pulasse do sofá derrubando o controle da televisão no chão juntamente com o balde de pipocas. A porta dela se abriu com um rombo e do corredor a silhueta minúscula de Rachel surgiu completamente enraivecida. A latina sabia que ela era quem tinha causado aquilo e o que tinha deixado a amiga naquele estado de fúria - um mísero telefonema há certa de dez minutos atrás -, sabia também que ela só tinha alguns segundos para atravessar a sala e sair correndo porta afora.

E foi exatamente o que ela fez. Mas correu gargalhando em alto e bom som deixando a outra menina cuspindo fogo pelas ventas.

- VOLTA AQUI SUA LATINA DESGRAÇADA! EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ!

Brittany foi ao chão se contorcendo de tanto rir ao ver Rachel cruzar a porta atrás de Santana, enquanto isso Lord Tubbington se empanturrava com as pipocas espalhadas.

* * *

><p>Como vocês estão vendo eu MUITO empolgada escrevendo essa AU. Lamento informar, mas eu só consigo pensar unicamente nesta fic e um pouquinho em "Conflitos"(o próximo update desta saí na próxima semana, prometo) e enquanto eu não colocar em palavras todas as situações que eu quero que aconteça nessa AU eu acho apropriado dizer que "Orgulho" vai passar um PEQUENO HIATUS forçado, diante do meu bloqueio mental. EU SINTO MUITO GUISE. T_T<p>

Mas eu ainda amo vocês, okay?

Reviews?


	3. It's Not a Date!

**Capítulo 3: It's Not a Date!**

* * *

><p><em>"Huh, Rachel Berry?"<em>

_ - Sim, a própria. Quem fala? – ela pergunta retirando o notebook de suas pernas, afastando o fichário, verificando as horas, pois afinal de contas quem teria interesse em ligar para ela as oito e pouca da noite?_

_ Embora estivesse curiosa com a misteriosa ligação, ela não deixava de sentir um pouco de frustração, pois toda a sua concentração em pesquisar Shakespeare se dissipou num estalar de dos. Estava empolgada com o quarto período, era quando as aulas práticas se tornavam mais intensas e quando os alunos poderiam finalmente produzir, atuar, escrever suas próprias peças ou fazerem revivals dos grandes clássicos da Broadway, e Rachel achava que finalmente tinha se livrado do seu maior carma desde o momento em que pisou em Julliard, um professor chamado Sandy Ryerson, ela só não contava que ele fosse um dos mentores que acompanharia a sua turma nas aulas práticas e livres de teatro e nada como começar um semestre com o dever de fazer um relatório de no mínimo trinta linhas envolvendo as principais obras de William Shakespeare para entregar num prazo de duas semanas. Sandy era um capeta._

_ "Aqui é, hum, Finn."_

_ A voz da pessoa não lhe soava familiar, franziu o cenho com a sensação de que ela deveria reconhecer aquele nome, se levantou da cama colocando as pantufas rosadas andando aleatória dentro do quarto, mordiscou o lábio inferior passando os olhos pelos posters grudados nas portas do seu armário, mas foi somente quando a sua visão focalizou a peça de couro pendurada com suas bolsas que ela se deu conta. Tapou a boca reprimindo o grunhido que teria escapado diante da sua surpresa._

_ - Fi-Finn! Finn! Finn de ontem à noite? – sabia que era ele, mas tinha que perguntar._

_ "Yeah."_

_ Meu Deus! Meu Deus! Meu Deus! _

_ Como diabos ele conseguiu o número dela?_

_ Sem perceber ela agora andava nervosa de um lado para o outro ao lado da cama segurando o celular numa das mãos, às vezes parava e encarava a jaqueta arregalava os olhos e voltava cruzar o quarto._

_ "Hey, como você está? Tipo, depois de ontem à noite?"_

_ Enquanto ela estava prestes a ter uma síncope, com batimentos cardíacos acelerados, embrulho no estômago, literalmente surtando com a inesperada ligação... O que foi? Rachel Berry é intensa, ela sempre consegue transformar uma coisinha mínima numa situação de grandes proporções. Qualquer outra pessoa teria uma reação normal, certo? Certo._

_ Mas ela não._

_ Ao começar por essa insistente preocupação dele para com ela, eles só se tinham visto por quinze, vinte minutos no máximo, todo e qualquer diálogo que eles estabeleceram era sempre com ele se preocupando com ela de alguma forma? Eles eram estranhos, um na perspectiva do outro, é claro, ele fez uma boa ação, ganhou o seu lugarzinho no céu, ela fez o que a etiqueta manda, agradeceu de maneira sincera e pronto. Era assim que tinha que funcionar, mas porque ela se pegava tão intrigada com ele?_

_ - Bem, bem, obrigada e você? – um flashback da noite anterior cruzou a sua cabeça com um dos amigos deles apontando para a linha avermelhada na camisa branca dele. – O seu corte, como está o seu corte? Precisou de pontos? Você foi ao hospital? – alguém pelo amor de Deus faça-a parar._

_ Rachel novamente levou a mão à boca, como é que ela perdia o controle da própria boca daquele jeito? Era como se ela tivesse vida ou algo assim, tinha que prestar mais atenção a partir de agora, sua tagarelice incessante teria que parar o quanto antes. _

_ Ele riu._

_ Ela poderia estar um poço de nervosismo, mas não estava surda. Parou de vagar sem rumo pelo quarto levando a mão livre – a que não segurava o celular – na cintura, um velho hábito que tinha quando se sentia surpreendida. Ela só não sabia dizer se estava mais surpresa coma risada dele ou com o fato de que se pegou sorrindo em seguida._

_ "Não foi nada, fica tranqüão, eu meio que, huh, acabei esquecendo a minha jaqueta com você e a chave da minha moto ficou num dos bolsos."_

_ É claro que ela lembrava das chaves, lembrava também como Santana tentou pegá-las de suas mãos. Inconscientemente ela andou até a jaqueta e retirou do bolso interno o chaveiro, perdeu alguns segundos apenas admirando-o, reconheceu o símbolo do exército americano. Será que ele era militar? Até onde Rachel se lembrava, Finn não parecia ter vocação nenhuma para seguir carreira militar. Notou também as iniciais C e H grifadas atrás do brasão do exército, era algo completamente insignificante ou as iniciais queriam dizer alguma coisa? Teve que morder a língua para impedir que a pergunta espaçasse. Viu, esse negócio de controlar estava começando a surtir efeito._

_ - Perdão, eu nem percebi e realmente só fui me dar conta ontem de manhã. – ele não podia ver, mas Rachel corou furiosamente se lembrando das insinuações de Santana e Brittany horas atrás. – Sua chave continua sã e salva, assim como a jaqueta. Como posso devolvê-las para você. – perguntou atingindo um tom roxo de vergonha percebendo o duplo sentindo de suas palavras. Ele poderia interpretar como um encontro e o que ela menos queria era dar motivo para as suas amigas caírem em cima dela com mais zuações._

_ "Eu, hã... É mais fácil eu encontrá-la na sua Universidade. Se não for um problema, é claro?"_

_ - Não! Não é problema nenhum! – ela praticamente gritou no telefone. Rachel Berry, qual é o seu problema? Fechou os olhos já irritada com aquela falta de controle._

_ Ele riu de novo._

_ E ela sorriu de novo._

_ "Ótimo. Que horas, então? Não quero atrapalhá-la, você deve estar, huh, cheia de aulas e essas coisas. "_

_ E lá estava a preocupação mais uma vez. Rachel finalmente reparou que a voz dele se suavizada todas às vezes que ele se preocupava com ela... Qual era o ponto dessa observação, afinal de contas? Ela estava perdendo o foco se continuasse a dar asas ao seu pensamento irracional._

_ - Pode ser por volta das cinco e meia ou seis horas da tarde? É a hora que eu estou saindo das minhas últimas aulas. – respondeu roendo superficialmente a unha do anelar da mão direita. O pensamento irracional pode ter sido cortado, mas o teimoso sorriso que começava a se forma em seus lábios tornou a aparecer. – Oh! Espero que esse horário não atrapalhe você também! – acrescentou um tanto afobada._

_ Finn riu pela terceira vez. E Rachel teve a certeza de que se ele continuasse a soltar essas pequenas risadas ela ficaria mal acostumada._

_ O que?_

_ RACHEL!_

_ Quando foi que ela começou a se digladiar internamente, hein?_

_ "Não, sem problemas. Acho que vejo você amanhã, então."_

_ Ela ainda podia sentir que ele sorria do outro lado. Como, Rachel? Virou sensitiva, maga, médium agora? Balançou a cabeça freneticamente tentando calar o seu lado interior. Mas antes de terminar a ligação, ela tinha uma última pergunta:_

_ - Hã, por curiosidade... Como você conseguiu esse número?_

_ "Sua amiga, Santana, passou para o meu amigo Blaine. Pensei que soubesse?"_

_ Notou que o tom de voz dele aumentou um pouquinho, quase nada, mas ela percebeu. Ela já não estava tão concentrada na conversa, encarava a porta do quarto determinada. O sangue começando a ferver nas veias._

_ - Cla-claro. A gente se vê amanhã, Finn. – ela disfarçou._

_ "Okay. Boa noite, Julliard."_

_ A menção desse inesperado apelido a suavizou um pouco do seu estado anterior, desejou com um meio sorriso montado um "boa noite" para ele também antes da linha ficar muda. Rachel jogou o celular em cima da cama, com passos firmes e pesados ela atravessou a porta já não enxergando mais nada, somente fúria. Raiva._

_ Tinha umas contas para acertar com Santana Lopez._

* * *

><p>- Patti LuPone, entregue este misto-quente na mesa três daí você está liberada. – Sue pediu empurrando praticamente o prato em cima dela.<p>

Rachel trabalhava naquela lanchonete há quase dois anos, aquele era o lugar de maior movimento dentro de Julliard, pois ficava localizado no pátio central da faculdade e onde todos os alunos de diversos cursos se encontravam. Poderia se considerar um garota de sorte, não eram todos que tinham a sorte de grande de permanecer muito tempo sob os rígidos comandos de Sue Sylvester, aliás, o nome da famosa lanchonete era The Sue's Corner. Ainda era nítido como ainda se lembrava da maneira que conquistou a rigorosa gerente, ela já tinha sido avisada que Sue não tinha lá muita paciência com calouros, mas Rachel estava desesperada por um emprego, uma vez que estava fora de questão ela se sustentar e sustentar Santana somente com o dinheiro que os seus pais lhe mandavam todo o mês. Passou uma semana inteira na cola dela, insistindo, telefonando, mandando emails e até chegou a fazer um turno para mostrar a sua eficiência para ela e Sue acabou cedendo lhe oferecendo o emprego de meio período – Rachel tinha aula à tarde, então ela só trabalharia na parte da manhã e aos finais de semana em que a Universidade oferecesse qualquer evento ou festividade.

A única pessoa que trabalhava a tanto tempo no Sue's Corner quanto ela era um garoto chamado Jacob, ele era sobrinho de Sue e órfão desde os quatorze anos. Até onde ela sabia, ele não fazia faculdade, devia passar o dia todo trabalhando. Rachel não perdia tempo fazendo amizades no trabalho, até porque sabia que em questão de três meses ou menos metade dos funcionários seriam demitidos – exceto por ela e Jacob, é claro. Mesmo convivendo com o garoto por todo esse tempo, ele sempre fora calado, mas boatos rolavam que ele era um pervertido, que ele já tinha sido pego escondido dentro de um dos banheiros femininos do campus. Rachel não podia negar que ele parecia um pouco... Estranho.

Como foi que Rachel conseguiu sobreviver por quase dois anos no Sue's Corner? Nem mesmo ela sabia, aliás, ela tinha uma idéia, mas isso faria dela um pouco presunçosa, certo? Ela era competente, não tinha atrasos ou faltas sem justificativas, se estivesse ao seu alcance sempre dava um jeito de cobrir umas horas a mais do que o seu turno exigia e o jeito que Sue enxergava esse esforço dela era não despedindo-a, mas algo lhe dizia que sua patroa – a frígida Sue Sylvester – realmente gostava dela. Até tinha ganhado o apelido de Patti LuPone. Já era alguma coisa, com certeza.

Como fora ordenada, ela caminhou até a mesa três depositando o prato com misto-quente, retornou ao balcão já retirando a plaquinha de metal que era presa à sua blusa identificando-a e soltando os cabelos, Sue já estava com uma bolsa de roupas nas mãos e lhe entregou. Deixou a lanchonete seguindo em direção ao banheiro mais próximo que ficava próximo a um agrupamento de bancos de concreto onde alguns estudantes estavam concentrados. Levou cerca de dez minutos até trocar de roupa, tirou o uniforme de trabalho, o dobrou com cuidado, vestiu uma saia de tecido leve que ficava um pouquinho acima dos seus joelhos, deixando à mostra um pedaço de suas coxas, colocou uma babylook branca com a estampa de uma lua e cheia de estrelas. Passou um pente nos cabelos, colocou uma tiara e ajeitou cuidadosamente a franja, reforçou a maquiagem leve já desgastada pelo turno da manhã e por fim jogou o casaquinho por cima – mesmo sendo Primavera, as salas tinham ar condicionado.

- O de sempre, não é? – Sue perguntou tomando das mãos dela a mesma bolsa que tinha lhe entregado com as roupas, dessa vez o uniforme estava ali dentro. Com a outra mão passou a bolsa com o material da menina. – Você deveria largar essa sua dieta maluca, olha como você está pálida, LuPone! – ela reclamou examinando as pálpebras.

- Eu já disse, eu passo a comer carne quando você largar o cigarro. – ela respondeu sorrindo colocando a bolsa com o material nos ombros. Sue virou a cara com essa constante cobrança dela. – E sim, o de sempre. – completou.

- Ótimo, vou preparar seu maldito sanduíche vegetariano e o restante do lanche de vocês. – falou indicando com o olhar o habitual grupinho de amigos que sempre se reuniam nas mesas cinco e seis.

De longe observou Mike e Tina trocarem sussurros ao pé do ouvido, e ele deveria ter falado algo bem safado, pois sua amiga de olhinhos puxados corou como um tomate antes de estapear o peito dele repreendendo-o. Mike era um cara contido, raramente era possível vê-lo rir despreocupado, mas Rachel não só viu agora como também ouviu a risada contagiante dele ecoar pelo local. Kurt agora chamava a atenção das duas mesas contando mais uma de suas histórias hilárias, ele gesticulava freneticamente, às vezes se abaixava e sibilava alguma informação que não poderia ser dita em voz alta, Mercedes estava ao lado dele com cara de quem já conhecia a história, se pegava com as mãos na boca segurando o riso. Quando ela estava bem próxima eles explodiram em altas e gostosas gargalhadas, Rachel não sabia o que tinha de tão engraçado na história de Kurt, mas foi contagiada pela alegria deles e quando Mercedes pulou uma cadeira para o lado dando a ela um lugar na mesa percebeu que eles estavam falando de Sandy Ryerson.

- Ah minha querida, eu estava contando quando Reitora o pegou me olhando com aqueles olhos famintos de cima a abaixo como se eu fosse um filé mignon no último dia de aula antes do verão. – Kurt falou envolvendo Rachel num abraço intenso. – Eu posso ser gay, mas aquela coisa asquerosa não faz o meu tipo. – completou.

- Não sei qual é o pior, essa gazela rosada que fica atrás de você ou Jew-Fro comendo minha Hobbit com os olhos. – Santana comentou finalmente decidindo voltar a participar da conversa após passar um bom tempo trabalhando a sua boca nos lábios da namorada.

- Por falar nele, vocês já começaram a fazer o maldito relatório que ele pediu? – Rachel perguntou olhando para Tina e Kurt, ignorando completamente a presença da Latina na mesa ao lado.

Tal atitude não passou despercebida entre eles, olharam de uma para outra esperando explicações. Santana revirou os olhos com o repentino silêncio nas mesas, enquanto a outra observava os outros estudantes ao redor na lanchonete sabendo que o restante dos seus amigos estava ciente de que algo tinha acontecido entre elas. Santana e Rachel nunca foram de brigar, lógico, às vezes discutiam, às vezes se irritavam a ponto de uma atingir as fraquezas uma da outra, mas elas não conseguiam passar mais do que duas horas ignorando uma à outra. Embora fossem completamente teimosas e difíceis de se convencerem de que estavam erradas, elas sempre davam um jeito de se entenderem.

- Brittany? – Kurt a chamou dando a ela a responsabilidade de explicar o que estava acontecendo.

- San arrumou um encontro para A-Rach contra a vontade dela. – a loirinha falou descansando a cabeça no ombro da namorada e lançando um olhar doce para a amiga que estava na outra mesa.

- Rachel está de cu doce. Lembram do episódio do assalto e de que eu comentei que o bonitão alto deixou a jaqueta com ela? – indagou se dirigindo aos amigos nas duas mesas. Eles acenaram. - Então, acabei encontrando o amiguinho dele na NYU. – a estudante de Medicina retrucou. – Ela mesma disse que queria devolver a jaqueta! – completou apontando para a outra.

- Você agiu pelas minhas costas, Lopez! Oferecendo o meu número de celular para estranhos! Eu não pedi nada de você, pedi? Você me ouviu pedindo? – Rachel refutou irritada.

E todos sabiam que Rachel estava mesmo irritada só pela menção do sobrenome da amiga.

- Eu fiz um favor a você, Hobbit! Matei dois coelhos com uma cajadada só! Não só como vai devolver a porra da jaqueta como também arranjei um belo partidão para você! Deveria estar ajoelhada me agradecendo! – a latina falou socando a mesa de repente fazendo todos pularem de susto.

- Você é absolutamente inacreditável! Quem você pensa que é? Meu cupido pessoal? Meu interesse era somente devolver a jaqueta e eu queria fazer isso DO MEU JEITO! – esbravejou de volta e baixando completamente o tom de voz ao ver Sue e outra garçonete se aproximando das mesas com os lanches e as bebidas.

- Assim você irá assustar os clientes, Barbra Streisand. – Sue a advertiu usando uns dos apelidos que tinha dado a ela. – Tentem não gritar muito por aqui, mas se quiserem se matar eu não vejo problema nenhum, o que será uma pena para mim, pois não me agrada a idéia de ter um desfalque na minha equipe, mas se matem longe da Sue's Corner. Não quero me responsabilizar pela carnificina de vocês na minha lanchonete. – finalizou distribuindo os sanduíches entre os jovens enquanto a outra garçonete entregava as bebidas.

Santana observou a patroa da amiga se distanciar, abandonou a própria mesa, puxou uma cadeira vazia se sentando ao lado de Rachel que em nenhum momento fez questão de fitá-la, ela continuou devorando o seu sanduíche e bebericando o seu suco como se ela não existisse. Toda essa picuinha já estava dando nos nervos da latina, esse gelo todo, essa tensão não levaria a nada, sentia falta de implicar com ela, de lhe tirar do sério com coisas mínimas, de perturbá-las com mensagens estúpidas durante as aulas.

- Primeiro: eu não agi pelas suas costas, que diabos de amiga você acha que eu sou, Berry? – a futura médica falou num tom que denunciou que ela estava um pouco ofendida. – Eu fui bem clara dizendo que iria atrás do tal do Blaine e fui. Segundo: se eu arranjei o encontro foi pensando no seu bem, pois eu não agüento mais vê-la nessa fossa sem fim pelo filho da puta do St. James. – ela esclareceu.

- _Eu não estou de fossa_. – disse trincando os dentes antes de bebericar o suco de laranja. – E mesmo que ele não preste, faz o favor de poupar a mãe dele nos seus xingamentos? Ela não tem culpa de ter colocado esse infeliz no mundo. – a reprimiu fazendo Santana revirar os olhos debochada. – Mas agradeço a preocupação, de qualquer forma. – o clima estranho se dissipou num piscar de olhos com aquela frase dela e tudo ficou ainda mais leve com a troca de sorrisos cúmplices das duas.

Briga resolvida, Kurt pareceu voltar a respirar, Mercedes piscou para as amigas em aprovação, Mike continuou concentrado no seu sanduíche e completamente aleatório ao drama que acontecia entre eles, Tina ainda sentia um receio que Rachel e Santana voltassem a trocar farpas enquanto Brittany bateu palminhas comemorando. A latina voltou ao seu lugar de origem ganhando um selinho estalado da namorada. Por breves cinco minutos eles se contentaram em apenas devorarem os seus lanches, até Kurt não conter a própria curiosidade.

- Okay, eu não quero entrar na sua lista negra, little Diva, mas eu preciso de detalhes! Que horas vocês irão se encontrar? Como é que ele é? – ele perguntou espevitado ganhando a atenção de todo mundo. Eles estavam tão curiosos quanto ele.

Rachel se virou para Santana na outra mesa olhando-a como se ela fosse a culpada de tudo, esta balançou os ombros enquanto mordiscava o último pedaço do seu sanduíche.

- Oh, ele é alto! Mais alto do que o Mike-Mikey aqui! – Brittany disse não dando chance de resposta para a amiga e apontando para o seu colega de dança. – Ele é enorme! – enfatizou.

- Qualquer pessoa é enorme perto da nossa Hobbit. – Mercedes comentou tomando a liberdade de usar o apelido dela. Eles riram.

- Não é um encontro de verdade, a gente combinou de nos encontrarmos aqui em Julliard para eu devolver a jaqueta dele e só. Não é um encontro. – Rachel falou ignorando os olhares de desapontamentos dos demais.

Se eles estavam achando que ela iria ficar toda empolgada e tagarelar sobre como a voz dele no telefone ficava grave, embora pessoalmente o seu tom era suave desfazendo toda aquela pose de rapaz revoltado que a sua aparência apresentava, ou como a leve risada dele era contagiante fazendo com que ela mesma sorrisse somente com o som dela, ou com a constante preocupação que ele tinha com ela que fazia com que ela se sentisse de alguma forma especial. Não, ela não iria tagarelar.

* * *

><p>Finn abriu a porta do seu quarto parecendo um cachorro quando acaba de tomar banho, sacudindo a cabeça de um lado para o outro espirrando água em todas as direções, ignorou os assobios e a voz de Puck lhe chamando de "gostosa", parou em frente à pequena televisão da sala deles – era a única coisa que eles podiam usar como espelho – se abaixou um pouco arrumando o penteado num pequeno moicano no centro e arrepiado nas laterais. Pelo reflexo da tela viu uma miniatura de gente correr aos trancos e barrancos em direção a ele, sorriu com a empolgação de Beth:<p>

- Tio Finn! – ela falou se agarrando numa de suas pernas. – Pequê papai te chamou de gostosa? – perguntou olhando para cima.

Beth só tinha três anos de idade, era absolutamente a cara de Quinn, para a felicidade de Puck que não queria que ela tivesse qualquer traço do vagabundo que tinha engravidado a sua esposa. Will e Emma eram os padrinhos da menina, mas ela tinha um negócio com Finn, e ele poderia ser aquele tipo de cara fechado, caladão, na dele, mas se derretia todo com a filha do seu melhor amigo. Ele se virou de frente pegando-a em seus braços e a atacou de cócegas.

- Porque o seu pai é um bobão. – respondeu entregando-a de volta a Quinn.

- Posso saber aonde você vai, bonitão? – a loira perguntou voltando a se sentar nas pernas do marido que pegou a filha terminando o ataque de cócegas que Finn tinha começado. – Puck mencionou um encontro... – comentou olhando-o curiosa.

- FINNY-D VAI COMER A BAIXINHA GOSTOSA! – Sam gritou de repente pulando em cima do amigo.

- Minha filha aqui, ô panaca! – Puck gritou tapando os ouvidos da menina enquanto Quinn lançava uma almofada certeira na cara dele

- Presta atenção, Evans! – Finn também o reprimiu indicando a criança sentada no colo do pai. – E eu não vou c.o.m.e.r – ele soletrou cuidadosamente – ninguém, e isso não é um encontro, eu só vou pegar a minha jaqueta de volta e a chave da minha moto. – completou vestindo a camiseta do Bon Jovi. – Eu vou tentar não demorar, avisa para o Will que eu vou chegar um pouquinho atrasado e avisem ao Blaine que eu dei um jeito na mola solta do sofá. Vejo vocês mais tarde. – despediu-se acenando para eles e beijando a cabeleira loirinha de Beth.

* * *

><p>Devia ser a enésima vez que ela checava as horas, o ponteiro dos segundos parecia levar uma eternidade para completar 360<p>

º, os minutos não passavam, já tinha desistido completamente de tentar prestar atenção na aula de História da Arte, olhava para a frente, para a cara da professora, fingia assimilar quaisquer palavra que saía da boca dela e sempre que ela se distraía Rachel tornava a fitar o relógio acima do quadro branco. Sentiu um tranco em sua cadeira, virou-se para trás e Kurt indicou a pequena bolinha de papel parada ao pé de sua mesa, disfarçadamente a pegou abrindo-a.

_Sutileza zero, minha cara. Só falta surgir um letreiro na sua testa escrito EU TENHO UM ENCONTRO HOJE._

Kurt suprimiu a risada ao ouvi-la bufar impaciente na frente dele. Segundos depois a mesma bolinha de papel rolou de volta para o seu pé, fingindo que tinha derrubado sua caneta, ele se abaixou pegando a bolinha e na subida teve que se controlar de novo para não rir ao olhar a cara de diversão de Tina, sentada na mesa ao lado.

_Não enche o meu saco. E isso não é um __**ENCONTRO!**__ E vamos parar com essa troca de bilhetinhos, estou sentindo como se estivéssemos regressado ao Ensino Médio!_

Ele iria responder, mas a professora já estava dispensando-os. Levantou-se guardando o material e quando deu por si, Rachel já estava com meio corpo fora da sala. Dessa vez ele e Tina gargalharam.

Rachel nunca tinha deixado uma sala tão rápido como agora, sempre era um das últimas perdendo tempo com conversas fúteis com seus dois amigos, e dependendo da matéria ela até perdia preciosos minutos discutindo mais a fundo o assunto – ela era uma pessoa dedicada, okay? -, ela saiu tão apressada que nem ao menos se preocupou em se despedir dos outros. Enfrentou o labirinto de corredores, cruzou a massiva onda de alunos brotavam das portas laterais, chegou ao pátio central em tempo recorde.

Certo. Mas tinha um pequeno e importante detalhe: Julliard era enorme. Eles tinham esquecido de marcar um lugar para se encontrarem, girou nos calcanhares procurando qualquer semblante alto o bastante para se parecer com ele. Puxou o celular ainda debatendo a idéia de ligar para ele, seu número ainda gravado nas chamadas recentes, mordiscou o lábio inferior inspecionando ao redor como se o que estava prestes a fazer fosse uma espécie de crime. Avistou Tina e Kurt saírem pelo estacionamento e agradeceu aos céus, não precisava deles dois incorporados no papel de Santana Lopez lhe azucrinando o tempo todo, já sofria o bastante com a latina em si.

Contemplou o número do celular dele na tela, fez questão de verificar ao seu redor novamente e apertou o chamar. Só este simples ato foi o suficiente para desencadear uma série de sensações dentro dela, seus batimentos eram tão fortes e altos que ela podia jurar que eles pareciam uma bateria no meio do pátio central, não percebeu mais tremia levemente, a respiração que antes era cadenciada agora estava fora de controle e ao ouvir o primeiro toque ela fechou os olhos inteiramente entregue ao pânico. Seu dedão correu para a tecla vermelha, ela teria apertado se não tivesse ouvido o timbre dele do outro lado.

"Hey Julliard!"

Espera um segundo?

Como ele sabia que era ela? Só tinha uma única explicação... Não. Não pode ser.

_Ele gravou o meu número no celular dele. _Rachel pensou maravilhada enquanto o sorriso se alargava em seus lábios.

- Olá F-Finn. – gaguejou ainda presa na inebriante sensação de ter o seu celular gravado no celular dele. – Suponho que esteja perdido... – acrescentou.

A risada. A contagiante risada.

Como se o seu sorriso não fosse largo o bastante, agora ela deveria estar parecendo uma boba.

"Hum, yeah, um pouco. Eu, hã, estou perto de um prédio enorme, acho que é um teatro, não sei. Tem uma entrada para o metrô do outro lado da calçada, se é que isso ajuda."

- Relaxa! Estamos perto, siga em frente e você irá parar num pátio enorme. Verá uma lanchon—

"The Sue's Corner? Oh, hey, eu estou te vendo! Olha para trás."

Ele a interrompeu e Rachel no mesmo instante se virou vendo a silhueta enorme dele cruzar o pátio e acenar para ela, estava com uma calça jeans surrada, camisa preta, os cabelos ainda arrepiados e a barba ainda por fazer. Vendo-o pessoalmente pela segunda vez ela pode reparar em detalhes que não tinha percebido de primeira, como o modo que em que ele se curvava um pouco para frente quando enfiava as mãos no bolso, ou como os fios da frente o seu cabelo se recusavam a ficar em pé com o restante do "moicano" caindo charmosamente para frente, mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção dessa vez era o delicioso cheiro que ele emanava. Ainda não estavam próximos, porém Rachel e qualquer outra figura feminina que estivesse por perto poderiam sentir.

- Esse lugar é absurdamente grande! – ele comentou descontraído. – Acabou de sair? – perguntou.

- Y-yeah! Faz alguns minutos. Cansei de me perder aqui dentro, mas você acaba se acostumando, sabe? – respondeu tentando não transparecer que o comia com os olhos de cima a baixo. Ela era uma jovem adulta, com hormônios e perfeitamente livre para admirar, não havia razão ou qualquer coisa que a impedisse de fazer isso. Lógico, com descrição.

- Cadê, huh, suas amigas? – indagou curioso voltando a caminhar com ela ao seu lado seguindo em direção à lanchonete. – Santana e Brittany, certo? – olhou para baixo para vê-la confirmar com a cabeça.

- Brittany já deve estar chegando em casa e Santana deve estar tutorando algum aluno pelas próximas horas, e cadê os seus amigos? – ela devolveu a pergunta se sentando numa das mesas do lado de fora do local onde trabalhava. O viu fazer o mesmo.

Finn resolveu se esticar na cadeira erguendo os braços e fazendo com que a camisa do Bon Jovi se levantasse um pouquinho, mas o suficiente para mostrar parte do abdômen. Rachel virou a cara instantaneamente olhando para o chão torcendo para que ele não notasse o quão corada ela tinha ficado.

- Puck e Sam têm treinamento noturno nos Bombeiros hoje, Blaine deve ficar estudando. – esclareceu olhando ao redor à procura de algum atendente. Ele estava faminto, perdeu boa parte da tarde arrumando a porcaria do sofá que até se esqueceu de almoçar.

- Hey Patti LuPone, vejo que escolheu o Sue's Corner para o seu encontro, agradeço a preferência. – Sue surgiu atrás dela colocando as mãos nos seus ombros e piscando para Finn. De onde ela tinha surgido, ele não tinha idéia. – Tentem não transarem como dois coelhos a noite inteira, pois quero a senhorita amanhã de manhã cumprindo o seu turno, e você rapaz, projeto de Jon Bon Jovi, acho bom cuidar bem dela, ouviu? Mas tirando isso, o que os pombinhos vão querer? – perguntou puxando um bloquinho de notas.

Buraco.

Rachel queria um buraco, se enfiar lá dentro e nunca mais sair.

- Queijo-quente e uma vitamina de banana. Vai querer o que, Julliard? – indagou lhe oferecendo o cardápio.

- O de sempre, Ms. Sylvester. – ela falou num sopro de voz ainda sem coragem de encarar qualquer um dos dois. – Mas traga uma vitamina de morango dessa vez. – completou.

- Então você trabalha aqui na parte da manhã?

- Porque todo mundo fica insistindo que isso aqui é um _encontro_...? – sussurrou ignorando completamente a pergunta anterior dele.

- Oh, Santana e Brittany também fizeram isso? – ele agora parecia mais relaxado depois do momento tenso que Sue tinha criado entre eles. Rachel voltou a encará-lo tomada pela surpresa, e pode decifrar sem muita dificuldade o alívio transcorrer pelo rosto dela. Foi impossível não sorrir.

- Seus amigos fizeram a mesma coisa? E eu aqui me remoendo pensando que era a única! – exclamou dando vida para as suas mãos. – Quero dizer, eu não estou dizendo que ter um encontro com você seja uma coisa ruim, pois eu imagino que eu não seja, mas isso não significa que eu esteja indiretamente lhe convidando para um. O meu ponto é que eu passei o dia inteiro suportando os meus amigos com esse negócio todo de "encontro".

Quanto mais ela tagarelava, mais ele sorria. Chegou a um ponto em que ele realmente não conseguiu evitar que uma leve risada escapasse, não é como se estivesse tirando sarro da cara dela ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas é que essa tal de Rachel se tornava absurdamente intensa quando começava a falar sem parar, ver essa explosão de palavras e gestos era encantador.

- Do que você está rindo? – ela quis saber reparando somente agora nesse detalhe. – Está tirando uma com a minha cara, _Finny-D_? – o desafiou fazendo uso do apelido que Puck tinha lhe apresentado. Nesse momento Jacob se aproximou da mesa dos dois depositando o queijo-quente para Finn, o sanduíche natural e vegetariano para ela, entregando a vitamina para ele... – JACOB! – ela gritou ao sentir o líquido gelado da vitamina dela cair sobre ela.

- Ms. Berry, eu sinto muito! Eu sou um desastrado! Eu sinto muito mesmo. Perdão, perdão. – ele balbuciou assustado retirando uma flanela do bolso traseiro passando sobre ela. A babylook que antes era branca com o desenho da lua e as estrelas em preto agora estava toda rosa e cheirando a morango.

Finn pulou de sua cadeira ao notar as verdadeiras intenções do funcionário desastrado, se utilizando da desculpa de tentar limpá-la ele aproveitava para passar a mão – maliciosamente – sobre o busto da menina. Rachel, é claro, mais preocupada em ficar limpa acabou nem percebendo os leves apertões que levava ao redor dos seios.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – ele interveio segurando com firmeza o pulso de Jacob parando a ação cheia de segundas intenções dele. – É assim que você age, é? Finge derrubar as coisas nas mulheres para se aproveitar delas! – vociferou empurrando o rapaz. – Escuta aqui, meu irmão... Eu acho bom você tomar um pouco de vergonha na cara e começar a criar respeito pelas mulheres, ouviu otário? – disse agarrando-o pelo colarinho com tanta facilidade que Jacob teve que ficar na ponta dos pés.

O arrastou até onde Rachel estava em pé que olhava a situação assustada com o comportamento explosivo de Finn, e ainda o segurando pela gola da camisa colocou o pervertido de frente para ela:

- Pede desculpa, tanto por derrubar a porra da vitamina quanto por passar a mão nela. – o baterista exigiu. Jacob grunhiu inquieto. – PEDE! – gritou apertando ainda mais o puxão na gola.

- Mas que zona é essa no meu estabelecimento? Broadway Princess, o que o seu Príncipe Encantando está fazendo com o Jacob? – Sue novamente surgiu do nada olhando para Rachel e para os dois rapazes. – Faz o favor de soltá-lo, ô bonecão-do-posto.

- Ja-Jacob derrubou a vitamina em cima de mim. – ela explicou vendo Finn largar o pobre garoto que rapidamente correu para trás da proteção de Sue.

- É a terceira vez hoje, moleque! – esbravejou estapeando-o. – Some da minha vista, anda! – ordenou ele saiu correndo para dentro da lanchonete. Sue se virou para Rachel, prostrou as mãos na cintura observando o estrago na blusa dela. – Eu sinto muito, os lanches de vocês ficam por minha conta. – completou desolada e ao mesmo tempo irritada.

- Ele também se aproveitou dela, eu vi. Derrubou a vitamina e enquanto tentava limpar ele passou várias e várias vezes sobre os... Hã... Huh... Seios dela. – Finn a informou meio sem jeito e ignorando o pedido silencioso da universitária que deixasse o assunto para lá. Sue franziu o cenho levando uma das mãos ao queixo. – Eu juro que estou falando a verdade. Fiquei irritado porque eu o vi fazendo isso na minha frente. – acrescentou.

- Eu acredito em você, garoto. Obrigada por me informar, eu terei uma conversinha _muito_ séria com aquele taradinho. – ela agradeceu dando dois tapinhas no ombro dele antes de olhar novamente para a sua funcionária. – Você sabe que eu não posso demiti-lo, mas está autorizada a bater na cara dele caso ele venha tentar outra gracinha, ouviu Patti LuPone? – decretou ganhando um aceno positivo dela.

Sue se afastou deixando-os sozinhos de novo. Uns segundos depois foi possível ouvir que tipo de conversa séria que ela teria com Jacob, era bem capaz que toda a Julliard ou até mesmo New York inteira pudesse ouvir os gritos esganiçados dela. Silenciosamente ele tomou a liberdade de pegar a própria jaqueta – que estava pendurada sobre a bolsa dela numa das cadeiras -, tomou a precaução de retirar as chaves de sua moto dessa vez e como fizera na madrugada de sábado para domingo a colocou sobre os ombros da estudante. Rachel não protestou, mas o olhou claramente evidenciando a sua confusão com os atos dele

- Para você não andar manchada pela rua. E vem, eu te levo até em casa. – chamou oferecendo sua mão que ela prontamente aceitou. Ele não teve vergonha nenhuma de sorrir quando a sentiu se agarrar ao seu braço, a suavidade das mãos delas contrastando com o tecido grosso do couro de sua jaqueta.

- Não precisa fazer isso, eu moro aqui perto. – Rachel falou olhando para cima vendo o sorriso sem vergonha dele completamente exposto. Ela acabou fazendo o mesmo.

- E eu já disse que não quero ver vê-la andando sozinha por aí... – argumentou trazendo de volta as lembranças do primeiro encontro deles.

Riram descontraídos completamente confortáveis um na presença do outro.

* * *

><p>Carol escrevendo freneticamente "Julliard Meets Drummer". A cada capítulo que eu escrevo eu sempre acabo aumentando o número de páginas no Word, esse deu 13 páginas! OMG. Espero que estejam gostando!<p>

Reviews?

Beijo povo! ;)


	4. Flirting 101

**Capítulo 4: Flirting 101.**

Maldito Sandy Ryerson e o seu maldito relatório sobre as principais malditas obras do maldito William Shakespeare. Era um fato incontestável, se Rachel já não o suportava durante os três primeiros períodos como um simples – porém miserável – professor teórico, tê-lo por perto durante as aulas práticas era como viver diariamente num inferno. Ela sempre imaginou que o primeiro ano na universidade seria o mais difícil diante da grande mudança de ritmo, da dinâmica diferenciada do colégio, desde o tour de reconhecimento os professores e funcionários sempre frisaram que eles estavam por conta própria, que não haveria ninguém correndo atrás deles, cobrando. Mas de alguma forma o destino estava fazendo questão de complicar as coisas para o lado dela, falar sobre Shakespeare não era algo fácil, adentrar no ponto de vista dele sobre as suas próprias obras era complexo demais e ela só tinha mais algumas horas até o prazo de entrega. Parece que foi ontem que ela tinha iniciado o quarto período e duas semanas praticamente já tinham se passado.

Teria sido muito mais fácil se ele não tivesse os mandado fazerem um relatório falando sobre a Broadway? Rachel com certeza teria o feito em no mínimo duas horas, era o seu ponto forte, cresceu assistindo clássicos, sendo incentivada por seus pais, alimentando sua sede de curiosidade pelos grandes palcos e os seus principais artistas, Barbra, Julie Andrews, Gene Kelly, Patti LuPone entre outros. A única obra de Shakespeare que todo mundo estava familiarizado era Romeu e Julieta, somente. Mas este já era uma obra batida, e Sandy, sendo o capeta de sempre, exigiu que o relatório fosse restrito às artes literárias/teatrais mais abstrusas.

Mas quem ela estava querendo enganar? Porque culpar o pobre William Shakespeare e o seu cérebro genioso? Para que inventar essas desculpas? Rachel nunca fora o tipo de estudante que deixa suas responsabilidades para a última hora, contudo lá estava ela com o fichário de um lado da cama, o notebook sobre as pernas pesquisando incessantemente às três e quarenta da manhã. As pestanas pesadas, a vista cansada por ficar tanto tempo encarando a tela do computador, a dor incômoda na nuca, sem contar o esgotamento mental. Todas as vezes que a vontade de jogar tudo de lado e se render ao sono surgia ela se obrigava a pensar na cara de satisfação de Sandy ao ver que ela não tinha entregado o relatório e isso seria desculpa perfeita para ele passar a pegar no seu pé pelo resto do semestre.

Levou as mãos ao rosto esfregando-as freneticamente sobre os olhos, ela tinha que se manter acordada, o dia que enfrentaria nas próximas horas seria beirado ao insuportável, já podia ouvir o timbre esganiçado de Sue gritando em seu ouvido para ela prestar atenção, reclamando das olheiras absurdas. Kurt seria outro que passaria a tarde inteira enchendo o seu saco, agindo como se fosse o superior lhe dando uma lição de moral sobre responsabilidades, conseguia ver com clareza a expressão de prazer dele por estar fazendo isso. Não entenda de maneira errada, Kurt era um maravilhoso amigo, mas era como se ele fosse a versão masculina dela mesma, ou seja, ter uma situação nas mãos em que ele estivesse certo ou o tipo de situação que envolvia "eu te disse" era demasiadamente prazeroso. O restante dos seus amigos com certeza iria achar estranho esse comportamento completamente fora do normal dela, mas somente Santana seria capaz de identificar o verdadeiro motivo, o mesmo motivo que ela se recusava a admitir. Pois antes de Kurt, Mike, Tina, Mercedes e até mesmo Brittany, a latina era a pessoa que a conhecia há mais tempo. Rachel era um livro aberto para Santana.

Admitir implicava em aceitar. Aceitar implicava em tornar real. E Rachel estava em negação.

Recostou a cabeça no encosto da cama fechando os olhos, respirando fundo, ouviu o seu pescoço estalar e por segundos sentiu uma onda de alívio percorrer o seu corpo, mas dor continuou a atormentá-la na nuca. Era o que se ganhava quando se passava muito tempo curvada para frente. Soltou um longo bocejo e tornou a abri-los fitando a longa jaqueta de couro – novamente pendurada – juntamente com suas bolsas, mas estrategicamente enfiada no vão entre o seu armário e a parede. Ela tinha escondido a peça de roupa dos olhos de suas duas amigas por quase duas semanas com sucesso. Tateou o celular no criado-mudo pegando o celular e repetiu o mesmo gesto que já vinha fazendo há dias, abriu a caixa de entrada e lá viu as duas únicas mensagens que eles trocaram durante esse meio tempo:

_Conseguiu recuperar a blusa ou é caso perdido? F._ – 06 de Setembro, às 19:05.

_Não se preocupa, dessa vez eu peguei as chaves da moto ;D F._ – 07 de Setembro às 12:55.

O ritual não só envolvia em olhar as mensagens, mas como também contemplar o número de celular dele gravado em sua agenda. Fechou os olhos novamente, uns a chamariam de louca, mas não era difícil imaginá-lo na sua frente com aquela pose de machão mal encarado , os cabelos rebeldes, com aquele porte alto, mas com um olhar tão penetrante e ao mesmo tempo suave que fazia com que ela se perdesse com facilidade, a risada leve e contagiante que era simplesmente impossível não sorrir junto com ele, e por último o incessante instinto protetor que ele alimentava para cima dela. Desde o dia em que Finn partiu para cima de Jacob, o garoto nunca mais trocou uma palavra com ela, nem ao menos o pegou olhando para ela, Rachel só não sabia dizer se ele fazia aquilo temendo Sue, ela própria ou Finn.

Quatro horas da manhã.

QUATRO HORAS DA MANHÃ!

E ela ainda tinha mais quinze linhas para preencher. Agarrou a sua almofada de Wicked e gritou sobre ela. Estava estressada e frustrada!

* * *

><p>Está certo, o universo até que estava sendo bonzinho com ela, Sue não tinha gritado – mas reclamou das olheiras -, e desconfiou que a sua patroa sobrecarregou o resto dos funcionários a fim dar um tempo para ela descansar. Rachel até conseguiu se recostar no balcão e cochilar em pé dói uns dois minutos – dois minutos eram o paraíso para alguém que passara a noite toda em claro, okay? -. Ao invés de ficar correndo de um lado para o outro anotando pedidos e entregando pratos, Sue a ordenou somente ficar limpando as mesas, sua patroa não tinha noção do quão agradecida ela tinha ficado.<p>

Como vinha acontecendo da última semana para cá, a cada dia alguém desfalcava o tradicional grupinho das mesas cinco e seis, um dia fora Mike e Brittany que tiveram aulas extras no turno da manhã, uma vez fora Mercedes que devido a uma gripe, teve que ir ao médico verificar suas cordas vocais, uma vez que aulas práticas valendo ponto no dia seguinte, e hoje nem Tina e Kurt apareceram e Rachel não fazia idéia do motivo, já que os três estudavam juntos. Ela não andou até as mesas, ela literalmente se arrastou jogando o seu corpo cansado no assento livre mais próximo. Eles se calaram observando-a agarrar o braço de Mercedes e fazer dele o seu travesseiro.

- O que aconteceu com você, garota? – a negra perguntou passando a mão nos cabelos dela. Rachel murmurou contente com o carinho. Ela então olhou para o casal que vivia com a amiga. – Vocês duas não ficaram transando a noite inteira privando a minha little Diva de um pouco de sono, não é? – Brittany arregalou os olhos, pois Mercedes não fazia o tipo de ser direta com as palavras, ela era sutil.

Mike se engasgou com o próprio refrigerante, sendo ajudado pela loirinha que batia nas suas costas sem parar, a cada tapa ela aumentava a força obrigando Mercedes chamar a atenção dela, pois veja bem, Mike era um exímio dançarino, esbelto, mas raquítico. Mais um tapa daquele e ele seria capaz de sair voando. Santana revirou os olhos enquanto cruzava os braços contra o peito e esperou o coitado estudante de dança se recuperar antes de responder:

- Acredite, Aretha, quando eu quero ser barulhenta eu sou e quando eu quero tirar o sono da Hobbit aí, eu tiro. Mas não, Brittana aqui não tem nada a ver esse zumbi da Berry. – respondeu ríspida olhando para a namorada que confirmou.

- Cadê Kurt e Tina? – Rachel quis saber de olhos fechado e tateando a mão que Mike que estava sentado na sua frente.

- Biblioteca, foram acertar uns detalhes do tal relatório de vocês. – falou apertando a mão dela, ele então se abaixou para ter certeza de que ela estava escutando – E pediram para avisar que vocês sairão cedo hoje, aparentemente Sandy só dará metade das aulas hoje. – completou aleatório .

A menina se levantou com uma rapidez arregalando os olhos para o amigo dançarino, e no processo acabou derrubando o potinho com os saquinhos de catchup e mostarda pela mesa. Ela tinha ouvido bem? Sandy Ryerson só daria metade das aulas hoje? Ela realmente sairia cedo? Ela voltaria para casa antes das seis e poderia dormir pelo resto do dia? Ela não teria que aturar aquela gazela rosada arrogante e prepotente dando ordens desfilando de um lado para o outro se achando o último biscoito do pacote? O delicioso gosto da alegria, ela podia sentir por cada poro de seu corpo, já nem se lembrava da exaustão que tomou conta dela por toda a manhã, só queria ir direto para a aula, entregar a porcaria do relatório e abraçar sua querida cama.

O universo realmente estava sendo mais do que bom com ela.

* * *

><p>Porque ninguém se importava com aquela causa, porque ninguém parecia dar valor ao grande avanço que New York tinha dado? Está certo, ele era apenas um mero estudante de Direito ainda em formação e sim, era homossexual, mas acima de tudo era um ser humano com o único propósito de mudar o mundo, fazer a diferença, era um eterno sonhador com esperança na sociedade que o rodeava. Blaine também era realista, sabia perfeitamente que o mundo não seria consertado num piscar de olhos, da noite para o dia, mas é com pequenos avanços, tal como o reconhecimento do casamento gay na Big Apple, que eles conseguiriam abrir espaço para outras causas.<p>

Quando sugeriu o debate na primeira semana de aula para o Professor Figgins, ele achou que seria algo fechado, somente para a sua própria. Esta era a idéia inicial, mas de alguma forma o seu professor decidiu fazer do debate um grande evento para os estudantes de Direito e para gente de fora também, de outros cursos da NYU e nomeando Blaine como o representante responsável pelo lado homossexual. Agora ele tinha nas mãos o árduo trabalho com a sua pequena equipe – também com alguns gays assumidos e simpatizantes – de atrair mais gente que apoiassem o seu lado, uma vez que o debate prometia ser intenso. A NYU era uma universidade conservadora, propor abertamente a discussão desse delicado assunto seria algo tenso e Blaine não estava disposto a aceitar a humilhação perante aos seus colegas, professores e outros alunos. Sabia argumentar, tinha um vocabulário extenso, sabia jogar com o psicológico das pessoas, mas ele só precisava da segurança de que outros estariam lá para apoiá-lo, e que se caso ele fosse cair diante deles, seus companheiros estariam prontos para pegá-lo.

Seu prazo estava se esgotando, ele só tinha mais uma semana e meia para o grande debate e a sua equipe não tinha feito muitos avanços, ao contrário da oposição. Eles não agiam abertamente, diretamente, descriminando-os, mas sempre carregavam aquele olhar cheio de julgamento, analisando-os de cima a baixo, e foram poucas as vezes que ele testemunhou um grupo isolado de estudantes arrancando seus cartazes das paredes, seria uma batalha difícil.

Carregando um bloco de panfletos de convocação e de incentivo à causa, ele ia distribuindo-os para os estudantes num dos pátios da universidade, uns passavam por ele ignorando-o totalmente, outros eram mais simpáticos, paravam, conversavam, opinavam e até algumas vezes elogiavam o que ele estava fazendo, era este tipo de atitude que o incentivava a persistir e não se deixar se abater pela ignorância alheia. Um timbre agudo de uma risada divertida invadiu seus tímpanos, ele olhou para todos os lados tentando identificar de quem era a pessoa que tinha aquela coisa contagiante, e foi quando avistou a silhueta inconfundível de Santana – ele era gay, mas isso não significava que ele não sabia apreciar a beleza do sexo oposto, pois ele sabia sim. – através das grades do portão central da NYU aos risos com mais duas figuras que ele não sabia quem eram. Uma era outra menina, de olhos puxados, visual um pouco gótico, cabelos negros e lisos escorrido com algumas mechas em azul e do lado dela um rapaz com uma roupa social autêntica, calça de linho preta, colete bege e gravata borboleta vermelha, sem contar o detalhe do charmoso chapéu. Era ele quem ria daquele jeito. Cerca de um minuto depois os dois se afastaram atravessando a rua e acenando para Santana que voltou para dentro da Universidade.

A latina pegou um dos panfletos que ele estava distribuindo do chão e o estudou curiosa, e ele sorriu. Sorriu porque sabia que tinha ganhado mais um apoio moral para o seu debate, e se não estava enganado, Santana ou era lésbica ou era bissexual e até onde se lembrava ela não demonstrou vergonha nenhuma ao apresentar a loira, a tal da Brittany como sua namorada. Era seria de suma importância, pois de alguma forma a estudante de Medicina fazia o tipo que sempre estava disposta a comprar briga, ter alguém de pulso firme seria essencial.

- SANTANA! – gritou ganhando a atenção dela de primeira. Ela sorriu e acenou de volta caminhando até ele.

Sem cerimônias ela se jogou em cima dele lhe oferecendo um abraço. Quando foi que eles tinham passado de meros conhecidos por conta de uma situação completamente inusitada para este tipo de intimidade, Blaine não fazia idéia. Mas não iria reclamar e acabou por devolver o gesto.

- Você está por trás disso tudo? Desde quando esse debate acabou se transformando nesse grande evento, hein? – ela perguntou apontando para o panfleto que tinha pego instantes atrás do chão.

Balançou os ombros oferecendo um sorriso fraco para ela.

- Lembra do Professor Figgins? Ele acabou decidindo fazer um grande circo com a minha idéia. – o universitário explicou iniciando uma caminhada com ela. – Em tempo vago? – perguntou curioso

- Não, matando aula mesmo. Entendo mais Química III pelo meu livro do que com a desgraçada da Professora. – respondeu tranqüila. – Isso vai ser o que? Seus professores vão avaliar sua técnica de argumentação ou algo do tipo? – quis saber puxando os característicos óculos rosado do bolso dele e colocando-os. – Eu acho um charme esses seus óculos. – completou arrancando uma risada.

- Figgins falou que vai beneficiar o lado que mais trouxer argumentos firmes, coerentes e convincentes. Ele dividiu a minha turma e eu fiquei responsável por defender o lado homossexual. – disse cruzando com outro garoto de sua equipe e entregando o restante de panfletos que estava com ele para o sujeito. Era agora, ele tinha que saber, tinha que perguntar. – Eu sei que Medicina é um curso muito pesado, mas será que você estaria interessada em ceder um pouco do seu tempo e participar do nosso debate? Para ficar do meu lado?

Santana parou de repente e se colocou na frente dele abaixando de leve os óculos, mas o suficiente para que os seus olhares se encontrassem. Ela começou a sorrir e Blaine interpretou isso como um bom sinal. Era um bom sinal, não era?

- Meu caro, você falou com a pessoa certa. Eu vivo praticamente no meio de um arco-íris, com gays, lésbicas, simpatizantes, bissexuais e tenho uma carta na manga chamada Rachel Berry. – falou exalando confiança e vendo o rapaz erguer uma sobrancelha com a menção do nome da sua amiga. – Minha little Hobbit foi criada por um casal de gays, cresceu com dois pais. – esclareceu testemunhando o mais largo dos sorrisos aparecer nos lábios dele.

- Isso é fantástico! – exclamou empolgado. – Seria perfeito se nós três pudéssemos sentar e conversar sobre o debate. Será que ela vai aceitar? Talvez Rachel uma menina reservada, sei lá... – Blaine disse, mas agora nem tão empolgado assim.

- Relaxa Blaine Anderson. Existem quatro pessoas que Rachel se gaba de orgulho: Barbra Streisand, Leroy e Hiram Berry, e, é claro_, eu_.

Modéstia zero. E o excesso de confiança que Santana exalava chegava ser assustador. Como ela conseguia tão segura com um assunto delicado desses? Quanto mais tempo conversava com a latina, mais ele a admirava.

* * *

><p>Não, o universo devia estar sentado num sofá muito confortável nesse momento rolando de rir dela. Não havia nada de bom com o universo naquele dia.<p>

Era a maldita lei de Murphy, carma, ou qualquer coisa que estivesse disposta a estragar a sua felicidade. Como se já não bastasse a noite privada de sono, o estresse com o relatório, as duas horas e meia aturando Sandy Ryerson, ela ainda teve a infelicidade de perder a porcaria da chave do apartamento! Porque essas coisas tinham que acontecer com ela? Com milhões de pessoas no mundo, porque justamente com Rachel B. Berry? Ela só queria ir para casa e dormir, pelo amor de Deus, de Moisés, Alah! É pedir demais? Era algum castigo por ela ter procrastinado o maldito relatório? Só podia, pois atingiu o pátio central de Julliard pronta para arremessar o celular longe ao perceber que Brittany não atendia o dela. Caminhou até o Sue's Corner com a esperança de encontrar a chave lá, mas não teve sucesso. E para completar ela avistou Jesse vindo em direção a ela determinado.

Não. Não. Não. O que ela menos queria no momento ela lidar com ex-namorado cafajeste implorando para tê-la de volta.

Antes que ele pudesse alcançá-la, ela já tinha saído e atravessado a calçada, seguindo em direção ao metrô do outro lado, desceu as escadarias ouvindo a voz dele chamá-la, mas já era tarde demais. Checou as horas no relógio, nem eram quatro horas ainda se conhecia bem os horário de Santana, ela estaria vagando pela NYU matando aula de Química III e com sorte a encontraria para pegar a chave.

* * *

><p>"Alô?"<p>

- Hobbit? Você já foi para casa ou ainda está na faculdade? – Santana perguntou sentada num dos banquinhos de concreto que ficava do lado de fora da NYU. Blaine ao seu lado entretido com um jornal.

"Porque você está com uns óculos rosado, Santana?"

A Latina ficou de pé enxergando a silhueta baixinha de sua amiga caminhando afobada pela rua, logicamente as duas encerraram a chamada. O rapaz percebeu toda a movimentação e também se ergueu vendo Rachel se aproximar com um sorriso de alívio, mas que logo se transformou em surpresa ao vê-lo. Tentou sorrir para confortá-la.

- Bl-Blaine. Blaine! – ela o cumprimentou receosa oferecendo dois beijinhos no rosto. Rachel sabia que sua amiga tinha falando com ele apenas aquela vez quando entregou o seu cartão para que ele passasse para Finn e não lembrava dela ter mencionada que ainda mantinha contato com Blaine. – Como vai? – perguntou educada.

O observou, ele estava mais social desde a última vez em que o vira, usava até um blazer, o cabelo prostrado no gel e o único detalhe faltando era o acessório que Santana tinha se apossado. A presença de Blaine a fez se lembrar instantaneamente de Finn, como será que ele estava? Há tempos eles não se falavam, não que ela tivesse necessidade de falar com ele, afinal de contas eles não passavam de meros conhecidos. Seria normal perguntar sobre ele se eles ao menos tivessem desenvolvido um princípio de amizade, mas as únicas coisas que ela sabia sobre Finn era que ele era alto, fazia o tipo rockeiro revoltado, tinha um grande senso protetor, era um cavalheiro, podia ser explosivo às vezes, olhar penetrante, risada contagiante e um sorriso lindo. Mas tudo isso era superficial, e tirando essas características, Finn era um completo mistério.

- Blaine aqui está organizando um debate para discutir a questão da legalização do casamento homossexual em New York e ele precisa de gente que fique ao lado dele no dia, pois ele está representando a comunidade LBGT. E a gente acha que você é um trunfo, pois foi criada perfeitamente pelo Hiram e o Leroy. – Santana explicou não dando a menor chance de o rapaz responder a pergunta de Rachel.

- _Oh. _Eu ficaria feliz em ajudar! – ela falou empolgada batendo palminhas e sorrindo, esquecendo completamente toda a sua exaustão e pressa para ir para casa. – A gente pode chamar o Kurt também! – acrescentou dando pulinhos. Mas a sua alegria diminuiu. – Ah, ele é meio reservado, mas eu não o culpo, coitado. – comentou olhando para o rapaz. – Kurt foi terrivelmente perseguido nos tempos do colégio, chegou até receber ameaças de morte.

Blaine não evitou de se perguntar se esse tal de Kurt era o garoto que tinha visto anteriormente com Santana e a menina de olhos puxados.

- A gente fala com o Lady Lips amanhã, mas e aí, será que a gente pode começar a discutir as nossas estratégias no debate? – Santana perguntou olhando para os dois. A latina estava mesmo disposta a levar essa história toda a sério. – De preferência num local reservado. – completou olhando ao redor temendo que a oposição os escutasse.

O jovem estudante de Direito sorriu com um local perfeito. Ergueu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente fazendo as meninas o olharem curiosas.

- Vamos ao Journey's. Vem, eu estou de carro e levo vocês lá.

* * *

><p>A fachada da frente do estabelecimento denunciava de onde tinha vindo o nome, Rachel rapidamente reconheceu alguns títulos das músicas da famosa banda dos anos oitenta no letreiro, era bem localizado, não ficava no centro movimentado de New York, mas também não ficava na periferia, sabia que ficava próximo ao Brooklyn. Antes de entrarem, as duas repararam na plaqueta do cardápio do dia e o anúncio de música ao vivo toda sexta-feira e sábado e com o "Karaokê Com a Banda" nas quartas-feiras. Isso serviu para que elas identificassem que aquilo funcionava como uma lanchonete, tal como o The Sue's Corner, durante o dia e um bar com música ao vivo à noite.<p>

Não havia quase ninguém lá dentro, a não ser por um jovem casal com uma menina loirinha brincando em cima da mesa mais ao fundo. Blaine passou balcão cumprimentando Will que estava sentando confortavelmente num dos bancos com o pequeno Ian nos braços, Emma cuidava do caixa e sorriu para o rapaz e as duas meninas.

- Hey little Schuester! – Blaine brincou pegando numa das mãozinhas do bebê. Ian fez um barulho qualquer e Rachel não se agüentou, se debruçou sobre o balcão para olhar a pequena criaturinha. – Esse é o Ian. – ele o apresentou para ela.

Ian arregalou os olhos ao ver a nova faceta desconhecida, ele tinha os cabelos todo espetado e ruivo, as bochechas mais rosadas que Rachel tinha visto na vida, babão, nariz arrebitado e muito gordinho. Até Santana não resistiu à fofura dele e como duas patetas começaram a falar coisas sem sentido e com vozes esquisitas. Will sorria enquanto Emma se colocou ao lado do marido adorando ver toda essa babação de ovo em cima do filho.

- Você certamente é um imã para garotas, hein moleque? – Schuester brincou passando o filho para os braços da esposa e estendendo a mão para as estudantes. – Prazer, sou Will, dono do bar. Por favor, fiquem à vontade. – falou simpático.

- Vão querer alguma coisa, meninas? – Emma perguntou sacudindo o pequeno Ian de um lado para o outro.

- Agora não, obrigada. – Rachel falou educada acenando para o casal e seguindo Santana que já se fazia confortável numa das mesas.

- Pode deixar que eu as sirvo caso elas queiram alguma coisa, não me importo. – o universitário falou piscando para os patrões e seguindo-as.

O lugar era bem confortável, Santana e Rachel confidenciaram uma para outra. Estavam acostumadas com o caos do Sue's Corner e toda aquele trânsito de alunos de um lado para o outro, era impossível lanchonete de Sue ficar nessa calmaria nesse horário ou em qualquer outro horário. Journey's era acolhedor, transmitia a sensação de família, de união, de um local perfeito para ficar com os amigos, mas isso só na parte da manhã e tarde, pois a noite deveria ficar bem movimentado ainda mais com uma banda ao vivo.

Eles tinham sentado duas mesas antes da jovem família do canto, a menina loirinha grudada na cabeça do rapaz morrendo de rir enquanto ele assoprava sua barriga provocando cócegas, a mulher sentada à frente dele sorrindo encantada com a cena. A ouviu chamar a criança de Beth e pedindo que ela o largasse, ela protestou dizendo que não sairia dali. O jovem riu e o seu timbre inconfundível ricocheteou pelas paredes do bar praticamente vazio.

Rachel conhecia aquela risada.

Ele tinha uma... _Filha?_

De repente todo o ar lhe escapou dos seus pulmões, o sangue fugiu de seus traços, as palmas das mãos congelaram num piscar de olhos, a garganta secou e a palidez tomou conta dela. Como assim ele tinha uma filha? Porque diabos Finn nunca tinha comentado absolutamente nada com ela? Eles não eram amigos, e ela não tinha nenhum direito de cobrar nada dele, nenhuma satisfação, mas custava adicionar esse _pequeno detalhe_? Sentiu o fonte tranco do pé de Santana debaixo da mesa e percebeu que a amiga também estava pensando a mesma coisa, conversavam sem fazer uso de palavras, com olhares.

- ... Então Rachel, acha que é possível? – Blaine perguntou depois de um longo discurso. Visivelmente ele tinha gastado toda a sua saliva falando ao relento, pois a menina balançou a cabeça tentando se recuperar do choque inicial.

- Perdão Blaine, pode repetir? – pediu envergonhada tentando focalizar o homem à sua frente e não o que estava atrás dele.

- Sem problemas. Eu perguntei se seria possível trazer os seus pais para o dia do debate, eles não precisam falar e nem nada, mas seria legal, não acha? Lógico, se estiver ao alcance deles. Eles moram aqui ou você é estudante de outro estado? – indagou curioso ajeitando os óculos rosados no bolso do blazer.

- Não, Yankee desde sempre. – respondeu fazendo um grande esforço para se manter concentrada na conversa, mas observando Santana prestar atenção na mesa à frente deles de maneira sutil, sem que Blaine percebesse. – Eu, huh, posso tentar ver com eles. – finalizou ainda se sentindo aflita com a recente descoberta. Ele tinha uma filha.

_Uma filha. Finn tinha uma filha._

De repente um estrondo fazendo as duas estudantes pularem de susto e o pequeno Ian abrir um berreiro. Elas se viraram para ver a porta do bar escancarada com duas pessoas adentrando:

- Puckzilla na área! – falou cheio de pose e batendo o no próprio peito. Quando percebeu que Emma estava no bar ele recolheu toda a sua crista de macho alfa abrindo um sorriso sem graça para a mulher que sacudiu o filho de um lado para o outro assustado e para Will que lhe lançou um olhar assassino. – Opa, perdão aí Ms. Schue. Pensei que só estava a rapaziada aqui. – ele se desculpou.

- É um palhaço mesmo! – Sam falou estapeando a nuca do amigo que se segurou para não revidar o gesto e morder a língua a fim de evitar que um palavrão muito feio escapasse. – Fala aí patrão e patroa. – cumprimentou o casal.

- PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! – a garotinha loirinha veio correndo pelo chão escorregadio com as meias praticamente saindo dos pés, a cabeleira voando para todos os lados, os olhos azuis brilhando, os bracinhos esticados se agarrando firmemente nas pernas de Puck.

_Finn não tinha uma filha. A filha era do tarado de moicano. _

Rachel e Santana estavam confusas.

A mulher loira que estava sentada com Finn também passou por elas oferecendo um sorriso para Blaine e foi envolvida num abraço dado pelo rapaz de moicano com a mão livre, enquanto a outra sustentava a filha. Eles trocaram um selinho rápido fazendo a pequena Beth virar a cara. Nos braços de Puck ela esticou as suas mãozinhas para trás querendo alcançar Sam, gritando que queria ir para o colo do tio Sam.

- Blaine, meu chapa quem são ess... Eita! É a baixinha gostosa e a lésbica latina gostosa! – Puck falou sem pensar ganhando um soco violento na altura dos ombros de Quinn. – Ouch, foi sem querer, Q. – falou passando a mão no local da pancada. Quinn poderia ter toda essa pinta de princesa, mas tinha uma mão pesada,

- Julliard?

Ela que estava de costas tentando absorver a quantidade de informação nova que chegava ao seu cérebro fitando Puck, a mulher loira e bruta que tinha acertado um soco bem dado no marido e Sam que jogava Beth para cima se divertindo com ela, tornou a olhar para frente vendo que agora Finn estava virado de costas encarando-a. Ele parecia muito surpreso de vê-la, mas suas expressões se suavizaram ele foi abrindo um sorriso, no segundo seguinte ele já estava de pé cruzando a distância que os separava. Finn estava diferente das outras vezes em que o vira, estava mais despojado, os cabelos continuavam rebeldes, o "moicano" não estava montado, a camisa agora era cinza com a estampa do Led Zepplin, a calça jeans estava num estado mais conservado e era um jeans mais escuro, no pescoço uma corrente pendurada, uma daquelas que o exército norte-americano usava e ela de novo teve que segurar a curiosidade, evitar que a pergunta escapasse de seus lábios.

- O que é "lésbia" e pequê você chama todo mundo de gostosa, papai? – Beth perguntou assim que retornou aos braços da mãe.

- Você vai ter que se virar, nem adianta olhar para mim, Puckerman! – Quinn exclamou decidida. – Não mandei ninguém ficar falando o que não deve na frente da nossa filha! – completou apalpando o bumbunzinho da criança e sentindo a fralda pesa. – Beth, você fez Toto? – perguntou vendo a menina confirmar com um sorriso sapeca. – Com licença rapazes e moças, eu preciso trocar uma cagona. E meninas, se Puck for assanhado podem vir falar comigo, okay? E prazer, meu nome é Quinn. – e com isso ela saiu pela porta dos fundos carregando uma Beth bem risonha no colo.

As duas acenaram de leve, e Rachel não conseguiu evitar o sorriso com o jeito sem vergonha da pequena Beth. Passado o choque inicial de ter pensando que a criança era filha de Finn, ela agora finalmente pode reparar na menina, era incrivelmente parecida com Quinn, uma verdadeira princesinha, mas parecia ter o gênio de Puck. Assim que a loira saiu o rapaz de moicano foi o primeiro a puxar uma cadeira sentando sem ser convidado à mesa delas e lançando olhares sugestivos para Santana que só fazia o esforço de revirar os olhos. Sam também foi na onda e se sentou ao lado do amigo, Finn era o único que continuava em pé ao lado de Blaine.

- Sua filha é adorável, Noah. – Rachel falou lançando um rápido olhar para cima, onde o viu ainda sustentando o mesmo sorriso. Ela corou.

- Na verdade ela não é biologicamente filha do Puckzilla aqui. Um vagabundo engravidou Quinn na adolescência e Puck resolveu assumir. – Sam explicou tomando de Blaine os óculos rosados e colocando-os. Parece que mexer com aquele acessório era uma diversão para todos. Mas ele acabou levando um tapa na cabeça arrancando um grunhido de dor dele.

- Ela é minha filha sim. Eu não posso ter feito-a, mas Beth é a minha filha e eu acho melhor você começar a vigiar esse seu bocão para não falar essas merdas na frente da minha Princesinha! – Puck esbravejou. – Pai não é aquele que faz, mas aquele que cria. – finalizou irritado.

As moças observaram a discussão intrigadas. Fitaram Blaine, que parecia o único capaz de dar uma explicação se correr o risco de ganhar um tapa. Ele acabou entendendo o pedido silencioso delas e as respondeu:

- É uma longa história, mas basicamente é isso aí mesmo que o Evans falou. E Puckerman pode ter esse jeito safado e assanhado, mas ele é um sujeito de caráter. – Noah sorriu com o elogio do amigo.

Se as aulas de psicologia humana estavam servindo para alguma coisa, Santana chegou à conclusão que Blaine era a espécie de cabeça daquele grupo e que os outros três respeitavam mutuamente, Puck era o tarado descontrolado, Sam o palhaço e que claramente vivia às turras com o do moicano e Finn era o retraído, o observador. Notou Rachel e o bonitão alto e herói trocando olhares intensos e principalmente sorrisos, e ela não poderia se sentir mais orgulhosa, sua pequena Hobbit estava flertando. Flertando como uma adolescente, mas já era alguma coisa.

- Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Vai devolver de uma vez por todas a jaqueta? – Sam disse direcionando sua questão para Rachel.

A latina arregalou os olhos, viu Finn enfiar as mãos nos bolsos e abaixar a cabeça completamente sem graça, Puck e Blaine trocavam sorrisos maliciosos enquanto Rachel abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu formular frase alguma. Como foi que isso foi acontecer? Num minuto ela estava discutindo algumas coisas que envolviam o debate e agora estava ela presa num encruzilhada, como uma simples pergunta tinha destruído todo o seu trabalho de manter a maldita jaqueta escondida em seu quarto longe dos olhos de Brittany e principalmente longe dos olhos de Santana?

- Hey, vocês conseguiram deixar os dois sem graça. – Blaine interveio se compadecendo do estado deles. – Eu as convoquei para me ajudarem no debate, aquele que eu falei para vocês. – explicou com a atenção de todos focada nele. Aproveitou e recuperou os seus óculos de Sam. – Santana está disposta me ajudar a ganhar mais apoio moral para o nosso lado na NYU e Rachel... – ele parou fitando-a pedindo permissão para compartilhar aquele detalhe de sua vida com os demais. Ela só acenou. - ... Rachel foi criada por um casal gay, dois homens. – completou.

As três cabeças agora estavam todas viradas na direção dela.

- UAU! E você tem certeza de que não é lésbica? Porque, tipo, normal para você quando pequena deveria sentir atração por pessoas do mesmo sexo, não é? Vocês nunca se pegaram? – Puck perguntou olhando para as universitárias e dessa vez levou um tapa no meio da testa de Finn. – Qual é o seu problema? – retrucou sentindo a ardência.

- Cala essa boca, otário! Sério, me explica de novo como diabos você conseguiu passar na prova dos Bombeiros? – Finn retrucou irresoluto com o comportamento do amigo. Seu olhar se suavizou quando ele voltou a encarar a menina. Estendeu-lhe a mão por cima da cabeça de Sam, ofereceu um sorriso lateral que fez com que ela prendesse a respiração. Esses pequenos sorrisos, esses olhares intensos estavam fazendo coisas com ela. – Vem Julliard, vou preparar uma vitamina para você.

A mesa explodiu em urros, aplausos e assobios. Os mais empolgados eram Santana e Puck, enquanto ela gritava "Minha Hobbit e o Frankstein Bonitão!" e o dono do moicano não se conteve em soltar "Finalmente Finny-D vai comer a baixinha gostosa!", isso bastou para que Finn se virasse lançando o dedo do meio para o amigo. Novamente a mesa exclamou em aprovação. Rachel nem ousou olhar para trás e muito menos para cima, seu rosto queimava em brasa de tanta vergonha que ela pensava se era possível entrar em combustão espontânea ali mesmo. A mão dele continuava a segurá-la firme, era grossa, mas ao mesmo tempo suave, ela se deixou levar por ele, caminharam até o balcão onde Will estava – agora sozinho, uma vez que Emma foi para casa cuidar do pequeno Ian. Finn foi para trás da bancada pegando diversas frutas, com uma habilidade impressionante ele as descascou, cortou em pedaços e as jogou no liquidificador. Uns minutos mais tarde lá estava ele servindo-a com um copo cheio e com direito a guarda-chuvinha charmoso. Ele também se serviu de um copo e eles fizeram um brinde:

- Ao acaso. – ele falou e ela franziu o cenho se sentindo confusa. – Essa é a segunda vez que eu e você nos encontramos por acaso. – explicou de novo com o sorriso lateral montado.

- Ao acaso. – confirmou cintilando os seus copos.

Os dois bebericaram suas vitaminas sem tirarem o olhar um do outro. Rachel podia ter tido um único namorado na vida e ela nunca fora muito de flertar, mas ela conhecia um flerte quando via um. Quando se encontraram cerca de mais ou menos duas semanas atrás o viu fazer essas mesmas coisas, esses mesmos gestos, mas ele não parecia seguro, estava retraído e até um pouco envergonhado, mas agora, desde o momento em que ele a notou presente no Journey's Finn vinha fazendo isso, sustentando olhares, lançando sorrisos charmosos como se estivesse provocando-a, incitando-a a fazer o mesmo. E ela estava fazendo, se antes abaixava a cabeça tímida, agora ela jogava o seu jogo, flertes sendo disparados tanto de um lado quanto do outro.

- Eu estava criando coragem para ligar para você, sabia? – ele admitiu depois de virar a última gota do seu copo.

Achou uma graça como as sobrancelhas se arquearam demonstrando surpresa e a viu se segurando para não sorrir. Ele pegou os dois copos e os jogou na pia, deu a volta na bancada se sentando no banquinho vago ao lado dela. Completamente encorajado pelos sinais dela, Finn foi mais ousado afastando a franja da frente dos delicados olhos de Rachel, ela mordiscou o lábio inferior e foi a vez dele de se segurar para não rir, uma vez que cada pequeno gesto, movimento dela era encantador, doce, com uma mistura de inocente com sexy ao mesmo tempo. Ele se permitiu avançar um pouco sobre ela ao notar as olheiras, o sorriso murchou, estava preocupado. Quando foi a última vez que ela dormiu? Passou um dos polegares sobre a mancha escura abaixo de seus olhos e ela recuou de repente.

- Não, eu estou horrível. Passei a noite em claro preparando um trabalho para a faculdade. – Rachel se justificou jogando a franja sobre os olhos novamente. – Desculpa arruinar o momento. – falou perdendo toda a coragem de encará-lo.

Finn coçou a cabeça por um instante e tocou o seu queixo.

- Hey Julliard, quer parar? Você é linda. – Finn nunca disse palavras mais sinceras e ele esperava que a sua sinceridade fosse evidenciada em sua voz, queria que ela acreditasse nele. Surtiu efeito. Ela sucumbiu ao leve toque dele em seu queixo e eles se fitaram intensamente. – E realmente, arruinou o momento. – comentou divertido fazendo-a sorrir mais uma vez. _Bingo! _ - Lembra o que você disse lá no Sue's Corner? Sobre um encontro comigo não ser uma coisa ruim e talz? E você ainda disse que não estava indiretamente me chamando para um? – perguntou e dessa vez ele a viu corar como nunca na sua frente. Gargalhou, porque foi impossível segurar. Ela era uma graça. – Você está parecendo um tomate!

Rachel corou atingiu todos os tons de vermelho nesse momento.

- Obrigada pela observação sincera, _Finny-D. – _refutousarcástica. – Mas complete o que estava falando. – pediu no mesmo tom sarcástico.

- Vamos deixar o acaso de lado e sair nessa sexta-feira. Eu e você. Sem assaltantes, sem Jacob, o tarado, sem Puckerman e os seus comentários indevidos e sem Santana perturbando a sua cabeça. Quer sair comigo? – Finn foi direto oferecendo a ela a sua maior arma, o sorriso.

- U-um encontro? – ela precisava ter a certeza de que ele estava falando sério. O viu se aproximar de novo para retirar a franja de seus olhos enquanto confirmava em silêncio. Isso estava mesmo acontecendo? Ela estava mesmo sendo convidada para um encontro pelo mesmo rapaz que ocupou a sua cabeça nesses últimos dias e o principal culpado pelo seu relaxamento na universidade, o responsável por ter perdido uma noite inteira de sono para fazer o relatório de Sandy. – Okay. – respondeu sorrindo de volta.

- Ótimo, te pego às oito.

* * *

><p>MA OEOEOEOEOEOE! Esse deu 14 páginas, socorro. Meus dedos estão doendo T_T<p>

SEXO no próximo.

Obrigada pelos comentários, guise. Vcs não fazem ideia do quanto eles me fazem feliz!

Mas hein... Reviews?

;)


	5. Now It's a Date!

**Capítulo 5: Now It's a Date!**

_A fic é RATED M por conta de capítulos como esse._ _SMUT SMUT SMUT! SEXO__ nesse capítulo. Você foi avisado de antemão ;)_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong> - <strong>Não, não! Pode ir voltando Berry! Você não vai sair com o Frankstein vestida como uma freira! – Santana virou a amiga a empurrando de volta para o quarto.

Estava no dilema com o guarda-roupa de Rachel desde às seis horas da tarde, quando a própria chegou em casa após a aula. O trio estava fazendo desse encontro uma espécie de grande evento, passaram o dia inteiro provocando a estudante de Teatro. Kurt a entupiu de perguntas enquanto Mercedes cobrava detalhes, Tina opinava sobre a maquiagem que ela deveria usar, fora desse jeito que ela tinha passado os últimos dias.

Ao deixarem o bar naquela tarde, lógico com a escolta dos quatro rapazes e a gentileza de Blaine de as levarem em casa, assim que adentraram no prédio Santana a pressionou querendo saber o que ela e Finn tinham conversado no balcão, longe dos ouvidos dos demais. Ciente de que em poucos segundos o furacão Lopez daria o ar de sua graça com a notícia, Rachel detalhou a conversa inteira enquanto subiam as escadas, atravessaram a porta e a latina gritou para Brittany, que estava agachada trocando a comida de Lord Tumbbigton de que Rachel finalmente tinha um encontro.

_Ela tinha um encontro._

Soava absurdo, mas as coisas com Jesse não foram... Tradicionais. Eles se conheceram através de Sandy – está aí explicado metade do ódio dela pelo professor -, que durante um aulão a chamou para o palco para interpretar uma cena de Evita ao lado do ex-namorado – naquela época, _futuro namorado -_. Ela já sabia da fama de Jesse, Tina, Kurt... KURT! Até Kurt tinha uma queda por ele, e realmente não era difícil ficar rendida ao charme dele, era impossível para ela – uma menina praticamente iludida por essas comédias românticas adolescentes. Jesse foi direto, no dia seguinte de terem interpretado a tal cena, ele a perseguiu, fez questão de ser atendido por ela no Sue's Corner. Mais tarde, ao sair de uma aula ele a interceptou no corredor e lhe beijou e foi a partir daí que ela e Jesse começaram a ficar juntos. Não houve encontros, não houve conversa, não houve pedido de namoro, não houve absolutamente nada. Rachel passou boa parte do seu relacionamento com ele submissa, Jesse tagarelava o tempo inteiro, se gabava, o mundo girava em torno dele.

Foram poucas as vezes que ela se permitia divagar sobre o único relacionamento sério que ela teve, Rachel não teve uma vida de popularidade no colégio, chegou a ter um gostinho quando se aproximou de Santana no último ano, mas eles já estavam se formando mesmo. Nunca teve garotos caídos aos seus pés, sempre passou despercebida, na dela. Mas Jesse tirou dela uma coisa muito valiosa, e que hoje ela se arrependia, pois se soubesse o quanto tinha sido estúpida ao cair na sua lábia, o quanto ela penou nesse quase um ano com ele, o quão dependente se tornou, ela teria pensado duas vezes antes de fazer dele o primeiro garoto em sua vida.

Sexo, até onde ela sabia, era uma atividade física bastante prazerosa para ambos os parceiros.

Sexo com Jesse era prazeroso só para ele. Era egoísta, estava mais preocupado em se satisfazer do que em satisfazê-la. Foram poucas as vezes que conseguiu atingir um orgasmo, mas mesmo assim ela teve que se auxiliar, usava os dedos, mas ainda assim não era a mesma coisa. Era como se ela estivesse sozinha no quarto se tocando, não era sexo, era pura masturbação, e uma vez que Jesse conseguia o que queria, saía de dentro dela, colocava a cueca e instantaneamente dormia.

Outra coisa que veio perceber após o término do namoro era que Jesse tentava manipulá-la, instigava que Santana não era uma boa companhia, ficava inventando mentira, criando intrigas fazendo com que as duas brigassem. A latina não era a única que o detestava, quando Rachel o trouxe para conhecer o seu grupo de amigos, todo o encantamento que Kurt e Tina nutriam por ele desapareceu, Jesse era arrogante, metido e todas as vezes que abria a boca era para criticar algum deles, ele realmente se sentia o mais talentoso, o mais digno. Foi a primeira e última vez que eles saíram juntos com os seus amigos.

_Seu primeiro encontro._

Era o primeiro encontro de sua vida. Com um cara lindo, charmoso, misterioso, seu herói pessoal que recuperou a sua bolsa numa tentativa de assalto e ainda de quebra bateu no assaltante, o mesmo cara que defendeu a sua honra quando um tarado tentou se aproveitar dela. Finn era um sujeito completamente diferente de Jesse – mesmo não o conhecendo tão bem -, o seu jeito, o modo como a tratava, ele era amável, doce, a fazia rir com facilidade e suspeitava que ele não tinha idéia do quanto era _sexy_ dando aquele meio-sorriso. E o mistério que Finn trazia em sua essência só tornava tudo mais interessante.

Rachel estava louca para desvendá-lo. De todas as maneiras possíveis.

_Pelo amor de Deus, desde quando ela começou a falar que nem Santana?_

Maldita convivência.

- A-Rach, seu armário está de acordo ao dia-a-dia, mas não tem nada aqui que sirva para um encontro! – Brittany falou emergindo do móvel com alguns cabides nas mãos. – Sem ofensas, mas quem usaria isso aqui? – perguntou apontando com o olhar um suéter vinho com um unicórnio bordado.

Santana pegou a peça de roupa com um ar de desapontamento e a jogou com o amontoado de panos em cima da cama da amiga. Rachel que estava ocupada demais para dar ouvidos às críticas ao seu estilo se trocando pela milésima vez num cantinho perto da escrivaninha finalmente se estendeu com as alças do seu vestido e girou nos calcanhares esperando a opinião delas.

- Agora você está parecendo uma velha. – a estudantes de Medicina foi direta ignorando a faceta ofendida da amiga. – Esquece, vamos ver o que tem no meu armário. – chamou puxando-a para o outro quarto com a namorada logo atrás. – Britt-Britt, faz o favor de me lembrar de ligar para o Kurt na próxima semana, a gente tem um caso sério de moda por aqui. – pediu olhando severamente para Rachel. – Ou melhor, de _falta de moda_! – corrigiu-se.

Do lado esquerdo da cama de casal estava a parte do armário que pertencia à Brittany, a loirinha correu para lá já retirando algumas peças, a latina abriu a sua parte que ficava do lado direito também espalhando umas roupas pelo quarto. Suas amigas estavam acostumadas a andarem com um visual mais ousado, provocativas, coisas justas, saias curtas. Rachel olhava o montinho que ia se formando, as duas tagarelando combinações, perguntando onde estava isso, onde estava aquilo e ... Um vibrador.

_UM VIBRADOR!_

- SAN, ACHEI O MR. PRINKLES! – Brittany gritou pulando alegre dentro do quarto segurando o objeto rosa-choque. A loira subiu em cima da cama até chegar a namorada lhe dando um selinho estalado. – Ele estava no fundo do meu armário, perto das minhas calças de malhar. – explicou ligando-o que começou a rodar no sentindo anti-horário fazendo um barulho estranho. – A gente sentiu a sua falta, não é Mr. Prinkles? – falou com uma voz de bebê e beijando a pontinha dele.

- Com certeza. – a latina respondeu maliciosa também dando um beijinho nele.

Rachel parada um pouco mais atrás com os olhos arregalados encarando o brinquedinho de suas amigas.

- Não faça essa cara, Hobbit! Eu amo a Brittany e embora ela tenha uns dedos maravilhosos e uma língua habilidosa, o que você acha que me faz gritar? – a morena perguntou cruzando os braços contra o próprio peito. Rachel não sabia o que a assustava mais, a coisa rosada giratória ou a naturalidade de Santana ao falar uma coisa daquelas. – OH! Achei! Toma, vista isso aqui!

Ela pegou a peça de roupa preta, era um vestido e correu para o banheiro tentando dissipar a idéia de que o causador do sexo barulhento delas era um vibrador rosado. Olhou-se de cima a baixo, não compartilhava o mesmo número, a mesma medida, mas o vestido que Santana tinha lhe emprestado até que tinha ficado bem no seu corpo. Voltou ao quarto saltitante e as duas assobiaram aprovando de imediato. Só faltava dar um retoque na maquiagem, terminar de arrumar o cabelo e as sandálias.

Eram oito e dez quando ela percebeu a primeira mensagem dele avisando que a pegaria na porta do apartamento e pedindo o número. Estava tentando colocar os brincos pensando numa resposta, mas saltou de susto ouvindo o telefone residencial tocar. Correu afobada para sala, mas já era tarde demais, Brittany já tinha atendido com um sorriso de orelha a orelha entregando quem estavam do outro lado da linha. A loirinha mal tinha colocado o telefone de volta na base quando a campainha tocou, Santana foi rápida tapando a boca dela abafando o seu grito de pânico e a empurrando de volta ao quarto.

- Eu não estou pronta! Eu não posso fazer isso! E-Eu, Santana, o que você está fazendo com a minha bolsa? O que você está colocando aí dentro? – Rachel perguntou intrigada tomando a bolsa das mãos dela e arregalando os olhos com a quantidade de camisinhas que tinha lá dentro. – _Santana!_ – sussurrou irritada. – Eu estou hiperventilando aqui e você me enchendo de camisinhas!

- Cala essa boca, Hobbit. Estou oferecendo a você um sexo seguro, okay? E pare com essa frescura, você pode fazer isso sim e é claro que está pronta! Olha para você, Berry! – ela puxou a amiga pelos ombros e abrindo a porta do armário da menina onde tinha um espelho. – Você está gostosa e tenho certeza de que o Frankenteen vai lhe comer com os olhos quando pisar na sala. – completou a abraçando de forma protetora por trás.

- Não era Frankstein? – ela indagou pela mudança de apelido do rapaz. Não deixou de sorrir com o modo como Santana sempre colocava sua auto-estima lá em cima.

- Frankenteen é mais cabível aos traços dele. Agora saia desse quarto de cabeça erguida e me prometa uma coisa? – Rachel a olhou curiosa e então ela prosseguiu – Divirta-se bastante, minha little Hobbit. – finalizaram o momento com um abraço intenso antes de guiá-la a porta do quarto.

A conversa entre Brittany e Finn foi interrompida quando eles ouviram a porta se abrir, Santana veio primeiro sustentando o sorriso mais orgulhoso do mundo, cumprimentou o rapaz com uma piscadela rápida e então surgiu Rachel com o vestido preto que batia um pouco acima dos joelhos, mas deixando à vista uma generosa parte de suas coxas, ele era justo na área do busto, logo deu um realce, destacando-os, e a alça dele era fina, ficava ao redor do pescoço presa com um laço em que só bastava um puxão para ser desfeito. A maquiagem leve, mas com uma sobra mais escura, de acordo com a noite, um batom um pouquinho mais forte e os lábios brilhando com o gloss. Cabelos soltos, lisos e levemente ondulados nas pontas, colocando-os de lado, a franja caindo charmosamente sobre os seus olhos. Sandálias de salto médias e finas, prateadas e por último a bolsa, pequena, singela também preta e com uns detalhes em prata.

Dito e feito. Finn estava _realmente_ a comendo com os olhos.

Da mesma que ela estava comendo-o com os seus.

Ele nem parecia o mesmo sujeito despojado com ar de rockeiro revoltado, as habituais camisas com estampas de banda ainda estava presentes, ele usava uma branca com a sombra projetada do famoso cd dos Beatles, o Abbey Road, o quarteto de Liverpool na estampa. Calça jeans, sapatos sociais e, por incrível que pareça, um blazer preto. O cabelo estava bagunçado, novamente apontando para todas as direções, se perguntou se ele tinha tentando inutilmente montar o "moicano". A barba agora parecia maior, ainda estava por fazer e Rachel tentava imaginar qual era sensação de ter aquela barba roçando em seu pescoço.

- Hey Julliard. – a cumprimentou aproximando-se dela. – Wow! – exclamou analisando-a descaradamente. Rachel mordiscou o lábio inferior olhando rapidamente para o chão se sentindo um pouco envergonhada. – Vamos? – chamou oferecendo sua mão na qual a jovem aceitou. – Tchau moças. – despediu-se das outras duas.

Brittany fechou a porta pronta para se divertir com o Mr. Prinkles com a sua namorada quando viu o olhar desolado de Santana. Ela estava jogada num dos sofás tristonha, praticamente derrotada. Se a latina não fosse tão durona, a loirinha com certeza acharia que ela estava a ponto de chorar. Sentou-se com ela colocando a cabeça da companheira em seu colo:

- O que foi, San? – perguntou preocupada.

- Minha Hobbit, Britt. Parece que foi ontem que eu a coloquei debaixo das minhas asas, defendendo-a no colégio dos que tentavam praticar bullying com ela e agora, olha isso. Já está saindo de casa com rapazes altos e bonitões. Ela está crescendo. Minha little Hobbit está crescendo. – resmungou inconformada e ao mesmo tempo orgulhosa.

Santana só tinha muitos sentimentos, okay?

* * *

><p>- Journey's? – Rachel perguntou saindo da garupa da moto ao ver que eles tinham parado no bar. Retirou o capacete um pouco irritada entregando para o jovem rapaz, a deixou um pouco descabelada.<p>

- Hum, yeah. Esse lugar fica divertido quando o Sol se põe. – respondeu vagamente cumprimentando Azimio na entrada e passando com facilidade pela entrada causando protestos na fila de espera do lado de fora. Não quis comentar, mas viu a expressão contente dela com o poder que ele tinha para fazer isso.

Diferentemente da última vez em que esteve ali, o bar agora estava lotado com gente de todas as idades, mas a maioria eram jovens universitários, longe das mesas, mais ao fundo tinha um palco com uma bateria montada, um baixo e uma guitarra, e ao centro um microfone. Lembrou-se da tal banda que viu nos anúncios fora do bar, e para um primeiro encontro isso não era nada mal. Barzinho com música ao vivo. Deixou-se guiar por ele e avistou que tinha uma três mesas separadas do restante com uma pequena corrente justamente ao lado do palco, duas delas estavam ocupadas. Finn trocou aperto de mãos com o cara que tomava conta da corrente e deu passagem para o casal.

_Okay. Barzinho cm música ao vivo e tratamento VIP._

Ela estava adorando essas pequenas surpresas dele. Fez-se confortável na única mesa disponível observando o local ao redor. O Journey's era de fato um local popular, deu sorte de reconhecer alguns rostos conhecidos, como um de uma garota da turma de Jesse que vivia pegando no seu pé quando eles ainda namorando, avistou também Matt, um grande amigo de Mike, e se surpreendeu ao ver que professores também freqüentavam o lugar. Direcionou a sua atenção de volta rapaz sentado na sua frente e viu que eles já tinham sido servidos, ela com o que parecia ser um coquetel de frutas e ele somente com... _Água_? Ergueu a sobrancelha questionando-o.

- Alguém tem que levar a Princesa aí de volta para casa. – respondeu balançando as chaves da moto no ar. – Relaxa, é um coquetel de frutas sem vodka. – completou indicando o drink dela.

- Como sabe que eu não bebo? – perguntou. Ele era assim tão observador?

- Blaine me disse que você faz Teatro e que envolve cantar, não é? – ela confirmou de imediato e vendo-o servir com o primeiro meio-sorriso da noite. – Ele falou que é importante preservar a voz e tals. – finalizou fitando-a chupar o canudo com delicadeza. Finn engoliu em seco.

- OPA! Vocês chegaram e a gente nem viu! – a voz de Sam se fez presente atrás de Finn. – Fala aí baixinha gostosa. Vamos, meu chapa, já está na hora! – falou ignorando o olhar assassino do amigo ao se referir a Rachel daquele jeito e se levantando com os outros dois rapazes.

Então Rachel percebeu que eles não estavam ali sozinhos, não só Sam apareceu, como Puck e Blaine. Os três se dirigiram ao palco sendo ovacionados pelo público, o loiro foi para o baixo, o do moicano se posicionou com a guitarra e Blaine no centro ajustando a altura do microfone. Ela olhou para Finn que já estava de pé pendurando o blazer na cadeira sorrindo de maneira sapeca.

- _Vocês_ são da banda? – ela o questionou incrédula também ficando em pé agarrando o braço dele de repente. Ele pareceu preocupado por um instante, mas viu um brilho de empolgação nos olhos dela que o relaxou novamente. E o mais inesperado aconteceu, Rachel encurtou a distância entre eles ficando na ponta das suas sandálias, pois mesmo de salto ele ainda era bem mais alto do que ela, lhe dando um selinho rápido. – Arrasa, _Finny-D._ – desejou corando de vergonha pelo seu ato impulsivo em seguida.

Como uma criança que tinha acabado de ganhar um presente novo, Finn subiu ao palco hiperativo tomando o seu lugar atrás da bateria. Pegou as baquetas girando-as nos dedos enquanto seus pés começavam a ditar a batida, Sam entrou em seguida na _intro _dedilhando o seu baixo, Puck iniciou um solo com a guitarra fazendo o público aplaudir empolgado. As luzes se apagaram sobre a banda e o silêncio reinou.

- Boa noite, galera! – Blaine falou acenando para os clientes. – Nós somos o New Directions e...? Vamos agitar as coisas por aqui, que tal? – o povo explodiu em mais aplausos. – Um, dois, três! UHUUUUU!

Rachel não conseguiu ficar sentada e começou a saltitar parecendo uma verdadeira groupie batendo palmas, gritando elogios para os rapazes e até cantarolando com eles, uma vez que eles faziam covers – a maioria da própria banda Journey. Eles variavam no estilo, desde rock clássico até atuais, às vezes faziam algumas baladas e numa dessas músicas calmas ouviu alguém gritar o seu nome, olhou para o lado, onde estavam as outras duas mesas da área VIP e viu Quinn junto com Will sentados acenando para ela se sentar com eles.

- Rachel, não é? – a loira perguntou indicando a cadeira ao lado dela. Ela confirmou. – Uau, você está linda, garota! – exaltou observando o seu visual. Rachel corou com o elogio. – E aí, curtindo nossos meninos? Mas está proibida de olhar para o bombeiro guitarrista! – falou divertida arrancando risada de Will e dela.

- Finn nunca mencionou que ele e outros eram a _banda_ daqui. Mas não se preocupa, eu só tenho olhos para o baterista! – admitiu trocando sorrisos com a outra. – Como vai o pequeno Ian? – indagou colocando a dono do bar na conversa.

- Oh... Está em casa com a minha esposa e com Beth. Dei a noite de folga para Quinn quando soube que Finny traria uma garota para cá. Caso as coisas entre vocês dêem certo, suspeito que as duas passarão muito mais tempo juntas. – Schuester falou bebericando a sua cerveja olhando para as jovens mulheres.

- Eu _realmente_ espero que você e Finn engatem um relacionamento. Embora Emma, a esposa do Mr. Schue, seja uma figura feminina constante por aqui, é difícil segurar a barra rodeada de tanta testosterona. Tê-la por perto seria ótimo, Rachel. – Quinn falou num tom simpático jogando um beijo para o marido que agora estava tocando do lado em que estavam as mesas VIPs.

_Whoa! Quinn sendo apressada. Um passo de cada vez, mulher!_

Eles só estavam no primeiro encontro e quem aqui falou em relacionamento?

- Eles são bons rapazes, são bons garotos, Rachel. Puck pode ter a boca suja e querer montar a banca de machão, mas ele se derrete todo com a loirinha aqui e com a "princesinha" dele, como ele mesmo gosta de chamar Beth. – Will disse indicando a sua garçonete. – Sam é o palhaço da turma, vive fazendo gracinhas e implicando com Puck, mas no fundo eles se adoram. Blaine é o intelectual, o juízo da banda, o responsável que tenha a tarefa de dar uma dura em qualquer um deles quando é preciso, Blaine os mantém com os pés no chão. Finn é o quieto, o retraído, mas é aquele vive tomando conta dos outros três, tem esse senso enorme de proteção a quem ele julga ser importante. – finalizou dando mais um gole na cerveja e vendo a morena baixinha olhar com orgulho o baterista de sua banda.

Os três engataram conversas divertidas, Quinn e Shuester entretendo-a contando as peripécias de seus filhos, como Beth tinha pegado os seus pais transando em pleno banheiro e a dificuldade de fazê-la entender o motivo de eles estarem pelados sentados no vaso sem traumatizar a vida da garota, ou quando Will deixou a cargo de Finn de trocar as fraldas de Ian e o bebê fez xixi para cima molhando o rapaz todo. Rachel acabou compartilhando um pouco da sua vida de universitária também, falou dos seus sonhos, de estourar na Broadway, explicou basicamente a situação em que acabou conhecendo os rapazes, mencionou Santana e Brittany e que dividia um apartamento com elas, Quinn acabou confessando que estava estudando para conseguir uma nota boa no SAT para tentar entrar na NYU, Will dizendo que apoiaria a loirinha o tempo todo e que ela deveria mesmo correr atrás de uma carreira. Rachel acabou se oferecendo para ajudá-la nos estudos, caso ela estivesse interessada.

Já passava das onze e meia quando finalmente o show se encerrou. Schuester se levantou cumprimentando os seus pupilos rasgando elogios a eles e em como a bar tinha lotado de novo graças ao bom trabalho deles. Puck correu para trás da cadeira da esposa abraçando-a por trás e ganhando um estalado beijo na bochecha, Blaine e Sam finalmente vieram cumprimentar Rachel de uma maneira apropriada e Finn foi o último a aparecer já vestindo novamente o blazer. Puxou uma cadeira se sentando ao lado dela.

- Blaine deu a idéia de você aparecer aqui na próxima quarta à noite para a noite do karaokê com a gente, o que acha? – Finn sugeriu completamente á vontade para apoiar o seu braço ao redor da cintura de Rachel. – Eu quero vê-la cantar, Julliard. – sussurrou essa última parte em seu ouvido fazendo-a estremecer.

- Boa! Traga as lésbicas também! – Puck falou interrompendo o seu chamego com Quinn completamente interessado na conversa alheia.

- Você quer parar com essa obsessão com as amigas dela? E faz o favor de deixarem eles em paz? Eles estão num encontro, Puckerman! – Quinn reclamou estapeando algumas vezes o marido.

- É verdade, se quiserem algo mais reservado, sugiro que vão para outro lugar. Nem Puck e nem Sam os deixarão em paz. – Blaine comentou sendo servido com um Martini. Will concordou em silêncio incentivando Finn a levá-la para fora daquele caos.

Finn e Rachel sorriram.

* * *

><p>Aparentemente "reservado" significava<em> casa<em>.

Eles subiram as escadas do prédio dela aos trancos e barrancos, tentando se equilibrarem pelos corrimãos, não se importavam se fossem cair ou não, estavam determinados a atingirem o terceiro andar sem desgrudar suas bocas. Avançaram pelos dois últimos andares com os seus corpos ainda colados, se arrastaram pelo corredor até pararem de frente para o apartamento trezentos e quatro. Rachel tentava não sucumbir a vontade de fechar os olhos e se entregar as sensações que a boca dele fazia com o seu pescoço, com as mãos trêmulas procurava frenética o seu novo chaveiro com as chaves de casa, no processo acabou derrubando cinco dos _milhões_ de pacotinhos com camisinha que Santana tinha colocado ali dentro. Pouco se importou ao sentir o metal do molho de chaves, virou as costas deixando que ele atacasse sua nuca e novamente se viu tentada a se entregar ao que ele fazia com ela, mas teve concentração o bastante para abrir a porta.

- San... Santana e Brittany? – ele perguntou com a voz abafada ainda deixando marcas em seu pescoço e não deixando que ela entrasse.

- No quarto delas. – respondeu com as pernas bambas e já começando a sentir a umidade no meio de suas pernas. Eles não tinham feito nada praticamente, a não ser uns beijos incessantes e de tirarem o fôlego, como ela podia ficar tão excitada assim em questão de segundos? Voltou a ficar de frente para ele atracando os seus lábios e o puxando para dentro do apartamento pelo colarinho do blazer. – Vem.

A sala estava escura, só não estava mergulhada pelo um breu total por conta da iluminação que vinha do lado de fora da janela. Com ela guiando, não foi difícil. As roupas começaram a serem deixadas pelo caminho, as sandálias já tinham ficado pela porta, o blazer dele também não demorou a ser arremessado na direção dos sofás. Estavam tão próximos do quarto dela quando Finn resolveu mostrar o que cara do tamanho dele tinha de vantagem sobre uma menina tão baixinha e fraca como ela. A ergueu do chão deixando que as pernas de Rachel se enroscassem sua cintura, o vestido preto revelando mais do que devia com aquele simples movimento.

Ela não era a única excitada por ali, do jeito que estava posicionada pode sentir a evidente ereção de Finn no meio de suas pernas, ele a pressionou contra a porta do seu próprio quarto fazendo-a arfar com o impacto, as mãos apertando suas coxas, deslizando por elas enquanto a boca marcava o seu pescoço com chupões, subiu pela sua garganta deixando um rastro molhado com a sua língua, mordiscando o seu queixo para em seguida engolfá-la em mais um beijo ardente. Rachel começou a movimentar o quadril vagamente para cima e para baixo criando uma fricção entre eles, ela precisava arranjar um jeito de aliviar o fogo que ardia de dentro para fora, o que Finn estava fazendo com ela era algo de outro mundo, parecia que ele estava em todos os lugares, sorriu triunfante ao ouvi-lo gemer baixinho ao pé do seu ouvido enquanto ele lambia a sua orelha. Percebeu que estava sendo sustentada pela pressão que o copo dele fazia sobre dela, um das mãos dele foi furtivamente para dentro do vestido atingindo o tecido fino da calcinha dela, enquanto a outra puxou o laço da alça do vestido.

- Deus... Julliard, você está _molhadinha._ – falou passando o indicador por cima da calcinha completamente úmida. Sentiu que ela prendeu a respiração com as carícias dele.

As palavras dele só serviram para a deixarem ainda mais excitada. Nem Finn e nem Rachel sequer perceberam que tinha uma platéia particular na fresta da porta ao lado, Santana e Brittany espiavam o casal segurando a vontade de darem um bote neles, aliás, a loirinha era quem segurava a namorada e tapava a sua boca. Aleatórios as duas, Finn afastou a calcinha lateralmente deixando que os seus dedos a tocassem pela primeira vez, Rachel agora, poderia se dizer, estava encharcada, mas ele foi cuidadoso, foi delicado ao tateá-la ali embaixo, e sem aviso prévio colocou dois dedos.

- _Oh_. – exclamou abrindo os olhos sendo varrida por um novo nível de excitação. Como é que ela nunca tinha sentido uma coisa dessas? Parecia que o seu corpo estava em chamas prestes a explodir. – Oh, oh... Oh!

Ela iria explodir. Era uma verdade incontestável. Finn começou a fazer movimentos de vai e vem com os seus dedos, a princípio vagarosos, num ritmo lento provocando-a e de repente ele acelerava pegando-a de surpresa deixando Rachel á sua mercê gemendo baixo contra o seu pescoço. Ele precisava de alívio também, sua ereção estava atingindo um nível doloroso, e saber através dos seus dedos o quanto ela era apertada só serviu para que o seu pênis latejasse dentro das calças como se implorasse para ser livre.

De alguma forma Rachel conseguiu abrir a porta do seu quarto fazendo Finn soltá-la para que eles não fossem ao chão com a falta de apoio. Ao ficar de pé, ela sentiu o vestido de tecido fino escorregar livre pelo seu corpo deixando-a somente de calcinha e sutiã na frente dele. Finn fechou a porta com um dos pés, se livrou dos sapatos, arrancou a camisa jogando-a sem direção pelo quarto dela, desafivelou o cinto e deixou a calça jeans no chão. A ereção completamente à vista dela, por um momento se pegou temerosa pelo o que ele escondia atrás da boxer branca, ele parecia ser _enorme._

Eles se beijaram de novo enquanto caminhavam vagarosos em direção à cama, caíram no colchão sentindo seus corpos se ajustarem um ao outro, Rachel abriu as pernas deixando com que o seu quadril criasse a deliciosa fricção de novo, Finn acabou colaborando pressionando o seu pênis – ainda preso pela cueca - sobre o centro completamente úmido da universitária. Gemeram enquanto Finn desceu suas enormes mãos para os delicados seios de Rachel, não perdeu tempo ao abrir o fecho frontal do sutiã – que era do tipo tomara-que-caia liberando o par de seios mais lindos que ele já tinha visto na vida. A fricção se tornou mais intensa a ponto dela não controlar os movimentos dos próprios quadris ao sentir o hálito quente a língua molhada de Finn trabalhar nos seus peitos, ele mordia, lambia, chupava, massageava levando-a a loucura.

- _Por favor, Finn..._ – pediu num nível de excitação tão alto que ela queria logo que Finn a comesse de uma vez. Por mais que estivesse gostoso tudo aquilo, Rachel queria se perder nele por completo, queria senti-lo dentro dela.

- O que você quer, Julliard? Fala para mim, fala. – provocou com uma voz rouca descendo a sua mão de volta ao centro dela, Rachel se ergueu implorando pelo toque dele. – Você quer que eu te toque, quer? – perguntou marcando mais um ponto no pescoço dela com mais um forte chupão. Ela só confirmou com a cabeça. – Eu quero ouvir você falar... Pede, Rachel. – ordenou mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dela.

- Eu, eu quero que você me toque. – ela pediu completamente entregue vendo-o sorrir satisfeito acima dela. Fechou os olhos sentindo os dedos dele retirarem sua calcinha e serem mais agressivos dessa vez, entrando e saindo dela com uma velocidade frenética, ela gemendo mais alto a cada segundo. – Oh Finn! Não pára, não pára!

Incentivado pelas palavras da estudante Finn colocou mais velocidade nas suas administrações disposto a fazê-la gritar, testemunhou o corpo de Rachel se contorcer debaixo dele, os olhos fortemente fechados gemendo, pedindo mais, pedindo que ele fosse mais rápido, implorando para que ele não parasse. Voltou a chupar um dos seios dela e foi o que bastou para que o orgasmo a varresse gritando o seu nome. Sorriu orgulhoso.

Voltou a olhá-lo quando o sentiu retirar seus dedos – _maravilhosos dedos - _de dentro dela, reclamou pela falta de contato. Ainda se sentia sem vida, tomada pelo relaxamento pós-orgasmo e viu-o fazer uma das coisas mais sexys que ela já viu na vida: lambeu o indicador e o do meio soltando uma exclamação de puro deleite

- Deliciosa. Você é deliciosa, Julliard. – constatou de joelhos na cama e ainda sustentando o sorriso pomposo.

Jesse nunca fizera isso, Jesse nunca a elogiara durante o sexo ou nem ao menos quis saber qual gosto ela tinha. Jesse nunca nem se preocupava em acariciá-la durante o sexo e Finn somente com seus carinhos já foi capaz de fazê-la enxergar estrelas atrás dos seus olhos. Tudo o que ele fazia com ela era novo, desencadeava uma sensação completamente nova, cada toque, cada beijo era como se o seu corpo queimava em brasa. Os sentidos mais aguçados, principalmente o tato. Já recuperada ela puxou Finn pelos ombros o deitando na cama, invertendo as posições, se sentou sobre _ele_ roçando-se propositalmente para delírio do rapaz. Tudo o que estava vivenciando com Finn estava servindo de ensinamento, se ele sabia provocar, fazê-la pedir, implorar por ele, Rachel também era capaz.

_Era a sua vez._

Atacou o pescoço do baterista marcando-a uma, duas, três vezes, deixando três grandes visíveis marcas com seus chupões, puxou um dos lábios com os dentes deixando com que seus olhos se encarassem intensamente, sorriram de forma safada antes de se entregarem a mais um beijo. Rachel queria senti-lo, passou suas pequenas mãos sobre o peito desnudo dele, notou a tatuagem do exército americano do lado esquerdo um pouco acima do mamilo, o mesmo símbolo que tinha visto no chaveiro da moto de Finn, as letras C e H novamente lá, logo abaixo. O que era essa obsessão com o militarismo e o que significavam essas letras? Correu as unhas sobre a pele macia dele vendo-o se arrepiar com o seu toque, sorriu. Finn a fazia se sentir confiante, fazia com que ela se sentisse desejada, bonita, sexy.

_Segura._

Desceu a mão sobre o grande volume ainda preso na boxer branca apertando-o dele voltando a fitá-lo, Finn exalava antecipação, às vezes o seu quadril se erguia do mesmo jeito que o dela fizera, pedindo o seu toque. Com um sorriso sapeca Rachel engatinhou sobre o corpo do jovem rapaz, mordiscou de leve o próprio lábio enquanto se abaixava ficando a poucos milímetros de suas bocas se encostarem, e com o polegar enfiou na boca dele que chupou sem cerimônias.

- O que você quer, _Finny-D?_ – perguntou no mesmo tom provocativo que ele tinha usado com ela. Passou um dos seus pés sobre a dolorosa ereção dele arrancando um grunhido de prazer de Finn. – Você quer que eu te toque, quer? – sua voz agora saiu meiga e ao mesmo tempo sexy.

- Por favor, Rach... – pediu ardendo em frustração, ele precisava de um alívio, precisava se enterrar dentro dela o mais rápido possível. Quando abriu os olhos de novo, tremeu em antecipação ao vê-la abrir vagarosamente o pacote com a camisinha.

- _Pede_. – ordenou enfiando os dedos na barra da cueca dele e finalmente o liberando. Finn era, definitivamente, _proporcional._ Ele não era grande, era enorme! Só de olhar Rachel se viu ainda mais lubrificada e excitada com o pensamento de que logo estaria com _ele_ dentro dela.

- Me toca, Julliard. Eu quero sentir você, pelo amor de Deus, me toca. – implorou vendo os olhos dela brilharem em satisfação. Era o preço a se pegar, ele mesmo tinha instigado essa brincadeira de provocação e ela só estava fazendo o mesmo. Finn jogou a cabeça para trás em deleite sentindo as pequenas mãos dela o envolverem, masturbando-o, espalhando por toda a extensão do seu pênis o seu próprio líquido lubrificante, umedecendo-o e para finalizar, Rachel foi colocando a camisinha sem pressa. – Okay, chega disso. Vem cá!

Rachel nem teve tempo de registrar o que tinha acontecido, mas quando se deu conta já estava enterrada_ nele_. Finn não percebeu, mas tinha sido um pouco dolorido – devido aos meses que ficou sem sexo, além do mais, ele era muito mais bem dotado do que Jesse. Tudo ali era novo, nunca ficara por cima, mas ele deixou com ela a responsabilidade de ditar o ritmo. Perdeu alguns segundos parada, se ajustando, absorvendo a deliciosa sensação de estar finalmente conectada com ele. Com Finn.

- Julliard, você é apertada pra caralho. E Deus, como é incrível... – ele comentou cerrando os olhos e apoiando as mãos na cintura dela ajudando-a a começar se movimentar.

Novamente Finn fazendo com que ela se sentisse segura, confiante. Colocou suas pequenas mãos sobre a barriga dele erguendo e abaixando o quadril, iniciando os movimentos erráticos. Começou um pouco desengonçada e sem jeito, mas logo pegou o jeito angulando a região pélvica a cada investida num ângulo diferente desencadeando outros níveis de prazer tanto para ela quanto para ele. As respirações pesadas foram se tornando gemidos à medida que aumentavam a velocidade, Rachel agora procurava apoio atrás, nos joelhos dele permitindo que Finn fosse ainda mais fundo dentro dela.

- OH MEU DEUS, FINN!

O baterista tinha a visão mais excitante da sua vida na sua frente, Rachel com as pernas completamente espaçadas, as mãos delas apoiadas em seus joelhos, corpo e cabeça jogados para trás enquanto engolfava o seu pênis num ritmo alucinante, subindo e descendo, gemendo, falando coisas sem sentidos. Ela era tão, tão apertada que só de pensar já quase o fazia explodir dentro da camisinha, o modo como as paredes dela o apertavam, Rachel era tão gostosa que ele tinha certeza de que nem ela sabia disso. Notou que ela estava perdendo o fôlego e resolveu trocar de posição, a empurrou contra o colchão, sem perder o contato, ficando por cima reassumindo as estocadas, adicionando mais velocidade do que o ritmo dela, deixando-a louca, fazendo com que suas unhas cravassem nos lençóis, arfando, gemendo cada vez mais alto.

- Vamos Rachel, grita! Grita, quero Santana, Brittany, o prédio inteiro, Nova York inteira sabendo que sou _eu_ quem está fazendo você gritar! – falou agressivo. Ele estava perto, estava bem próximo, já podia sentir o seu estômago se contraindo. Mas não, ele teria que mandar Rachel primeiro, tinha que satisfazê-la antes dele mesmo. Levou os mesmo dedos de anteriormente ao clitóris da jovem estudante, pressionando-o, fazendo movimentos circulares. – Isso Julliard, vamos... Grita. – atiçou rouco se perdendo na visão dela completamente descontrolada abaixo dele.

E Rachel gritou. Gritou sentindo o orgasmo mais intenso de sua vida atravessá-la sugando todas as suas forças, praticamente deixando-a sem vida na cama. Finn gozou em seguida urrando o nome dela para em seguida cair exausto sobre o corpo molenga da menina. Ficaram assim por uns minutos, tentando reabastecer seus pulmões com oxigênio, esperando que a vontade de se mover voltasse, ele foi o primeiro a sair desconectando-os. Ela continuou com os olhos fechados, não sabe quando tempo ficou assim, mas tornou a ficar alerta quando ouviu a porta do quarto bater. Apoiou-se nos próprios cotovelos notando que ele tinha recolocado a cueca e jogando para ela a calcinha. Em silêncio ela se vestiu, sinceramente Rachel não tinha idéia do deveria acontecer depois, será que ele iria embora?

- Toma, vista a minha camisa. – Finn falou jogando a camisa branca com a estampa dos Beatles para ela. Viu que ela se sentia um pouco temerosa e completamente insegura, uma postura diferente que tinha demonstrado durante o sexo. Voltou a se deitar na cama puxando a colcha por cima deles e aninhando Rachel contra o seu peito. – Relaxa, Julliard. Eu não sou o tipo de cara que transa e vai embora sem dar satisfação, okay? – tentou tranqüiliza-la.

- Você vai estar aqui quando eu acordar amanhã? – perguntou olhando para ele e deixando os seus dedos correr sobre a tatuagem.

- Com certeza. – respondeu dando o característico sorriso lateral e lhe roubando um selinho.

Rachel fechou os olhos soltando um suspiro contente e sendo vencida pelo sono.

* * *

><p>Rated M não são muito bem a minha praia, tipo, eu até escrevo, mas eu tento ser sutil e não ser aquela coisa escrachada e vulgar. Eu tentei maneirar o lado agressivo de Finn com o lado fofo dele, será que eu consegui? o_O' Sei lá, fiquei com a sensação de que eu escrevi um conto pornô XD<p>

**Uma pequena observação com a situação do vibrador**: Foi baseada em fatos reais, aconteceu comigo. Eu estava na casa de uma amiga minha, a gente ia sair, daí eu e ela revirando o armário e de repente essa minha amiga solta um grito e quando eu vejo ela está segurando o VIBRADOR ROSADO toda feliz e saltitante berrando que finalmente o tinha achado. Eu fiquei como... OI? Mas hoje a gente morre de rir! LOL. Aliás, eu chorei de rir escrevendo a cena com Brittana e Rachel. XD

Anyway, espero que as suas mentes pervas tenham ficado satisfeitas.

Reviews?

;)


	6. The Morning After

Posso deixar o meu surto básico de ter sido comparada a Norah Roberts? QUASE MORRI GRITANDO AQUI, mas tudo bem. To me sentindo agora. LOL._  
><em>

_Opa, mais SMUT nesse aqui. De novo, vc foi avisado._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: The Morning After<strong>

Abriu os olhos deparando-se com a claridade parcial do seu quarto. Deus, como ela estava dolorida e exausta. Só o ingênuo movimento de levantar as pálpebras desencadeou uma onda de dor da cabeça aos pés, a sensação era de que tinha corrido uma maratona por dias sem parar. Ergueu-se deslizando o fino lençol que a cobria para o lado, notou a enorme peça de roupa branca que vestia, as mangas ultrapassando a altura dos cotovelos, a sombra do quarteto de Liverpool em seu peito e a forte essência do pano. O cheiro _dele._

Encarou o corpo praticamente desnudo deitado de bruços ao seu lado, com uma das pernas coberta pelo lençol e o restante para fora, a boxer branca visível, suas costas subindo e descendo com o movimento da respiração do seu sono pesado. A realidade finalmente a atingiu, ela tinha transado ontem. Transado com Finn. Levou as mãos à boca suprimindo o grunhido de terror, este tipo de atitude não fazia parte do seu caráter, não era o tipo de garota que já se entrega logo no primeiro encontro, mas por ironia do destino foi justamente isso que aconteceu, e eles... Eles mal se conheciam, só tinham se visto três vezes, e... Como isso foi acontecer? Não tinha bebido e se a memória não falhava também não o tinha visto beber, o que indicava que a atividade sexual que compartilharam horas antes fora consensual. Além do pânico por não reconhecer suas próprias atitudes, ela tinha outra preocupação em mente: _O que Finn achava dela._ Temia ser só mais uma garota fácil na conta dele, não queria isso. Não que estivesse cobrando algum comprometimento da parte do baterista, mas não queria ser tratada como uma mera conquista, uma _qualquer._

Tentando ser o mais sutil possível com os seus movimentos, Rachel se arrastou para fora da cama sem acordá-lo, vislumbrou as roupas jogadas pelo chão do quarto, sua bolsa da noite anterior estatelada e aberta com algumas camisinhas jogadas ao relento, o pacote da que tinham usado perto do seu vestido, seu sutiã meia-taça fora parar pendurado numa das portas do armário, tudo naquele quarto indicava sexo. Ela cheirava Finn e ao mesmo tempo cheirava a sexo. Tornou a olhá-lo preso no seu sono pacífico, as lembranças da noite com ele voltando aos poucos na sua mente, a surpresa ao descobrir que era baterista, sua conversa amigável com Will e Quinn enquanto o via arrasar no palco com o restante da banda, ele se oferecendo para levá-la para casa após a dica de Blaine, suas bocas grudadas assim que Rachel sugeriu que ele fosse com ela buscar a jaqueta, seu corpo pressionado contra a porta do seu quarto, os _dedos_ dele...

_Ela tinha que parar com aquilo._

A forma como o seu corpo respondia as lembranças era um péssimo sinal de que ela tinha gostado mais do que devia, andou desconfortável – e ainda dolorida – pelo quarto querendo ignorar a crescente lubrificação que irradiava do centro da suas pernas. Não eram nem dez horas da manhã ainda e Rachel se viu completamente excitada só de LEMBRAR. Ela tinha que sair dali, na pontinha dos pés ela foi avançando, colocou a mão na maçaneta quando ouviu o timbre inconfundível de Santana do outro lado seguido de uma risadinha de Brittany.

Não. Não.

O que era pior? Esperar o Belo Adormecido acordar e encarar as conseqüências da atividade carnal e física que eles tinham compartilhado ou encarar Santana Lopez?

Da mesma forma que o seu corpo se lembrava perfeitamente das _deliciosas_ carícias de Finn, ela também estava ciente de que não tinha sido muito discreta, fechou os olhos como se pudesse se transportar para os momentos de ontem à noite, das sensações que Finn provocou nela, seus beijos ardentes, seu jeito agressivo, atiçando-a, fazendo-a implorar, jogando com ela, deixando-a louca...

- Hey, isso não é justo. Eu falei que estaria aqui quando você acordasse, mas você não estava aqui quando acordei. Agarrei o travesseiro pensando que era você, Julliard. – a voz de Finn saiu sonolenta enquanto ele se sentava na cama esfregando os olhos freneticamente e bocejando.

Rachel não teve muito tempo para pensar na sua encruzilhada, aparentemente queriam que ela se resolvesse com o baterista motoqueiro primeiro. O que deveria fazer agora? Era a primeira vez que se via num tipo de situação como aquela, existia alguma etiqueta, regras para a _manhã seguinte? _Deveriam sentar e conversar? Discutir o sexo? Oferecer café-da-manhã? Pular em cima dele? Enchê-lo de beijos, passar suas unhas sobre aquele peito desnudo, correr sua língua pelo pescoço dele ouvindo a sua risada rouca como se ela estivesse fazendo cócegas, sentir a barba dele espetá-la, mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha? Ela olhou o seu ponto de desejo, o pescoço, e desatou a rir descontrolada.

Ele, que se sentia completamente sonolento, ficou alerta olhando para a pequena silhueta de Rachel se contorcer para frente e para trás gargalhando sem parar, a princípio pensou se tinha ver com os seus cabelos, Finn sabia que suas madeixas sempre seriam rebeldes e imaginou se tinha acordado com um penteado engraçado. Correu as mãos sobre a cabeça tentando abaixar qualquer coisa que estava em pé, mas ela continuava a rir. O que foi? Ele tinha uma cara engraçada ao acordar? Era alguma coisa com o seu corpo? Olhou para baixo procurando alguma anormalidade, mas nada encontrou. O que era tão engraçado? A baixinha gostosa estava mesmo tirando uma com a cara dele? Finn queria ficar irritado, contudo, era praticamente impossível controlar sua vontade de sorrir com aquela risada ecoando pelos seus ouvidos.

- Quando a Princesa aí se acalmar, faz o favor de me explicar o que há de tão engraçado, está bem? – falou sorrindo e ficando de pé alongando-se deixando que o estalar dos seus ossos se misturassem com o som dela.

Ainda aos risos Rachel o chamou com uma das mãos e com a outra abriu a porta do seu armário onde continha o espelho. Finn se aproximou maravilhado com a gargalhada espontânea da estudante, se prostrou em frente ao espelho e finalmente descobriu o que tinha de tão hilário no seu corpo, no seu pescoço três grandes e visíveis marcas. Cortesia de Rachel B. Berry. Passou os dedos por cima de cada uma delas tentando fazer o seu corpo lembrar-se da boca dela trabalhando determinada naquela região, novamente queria ficar irritado, geralmente era ele quem costumava marcar as garotas e não ao contrário, mas de alguma forma sentiu uma pontinha de orgulho. Pelo reflexo a viu atrás dele tentando retomar o controle dos seus risos e foi quando notou que ele também tinha deixado suas marcas nela. Sentiu-se triunfante.

- Veja se acha isso engraçado também? – perguntou puxando-a e deixando que ela ficasse de frente ao espelho. O riso cessou. Olhos arregalados e expressão de puro pânico. – Não sou o único marcado por aqui. – sussurrou ao pé do seu ouvido agarrando-a pela cintura, grudando os seus corpos e depositando beijos leves sobre as singelas manchas.

- Passar o resto da semana aturando Santana Lopez, eu irei. Agradeço a gentileza. – falou conformada com o seu destino pelos próximos dias. Por mais tentador que fosse aqueles beijinhos ao redor da sua nuca, ela ainda estava muito conflitada para se render aos seus carinhos, e por isso se afastou.

Finn estava começando a ver um padrão de comportamento, Rachel passava por fases de insegurança e fragilidade para fases onde se sentia completamente confiante e cheia de si num piscar de olhos, e essas mudanças de comportamento ficavam visíveis com suas atitudes, ora estava esquiva – como agora -, ora confortável o bastante para brincar com ele na hora do sexo – como ontem – e ele até por um certo lado entendia devido ao histórico dos dois, tinham se visto poucas vezes e pularam várias etapas no processo. Era notável a grande tensão sexual que carregavam, mas não tinham sentado para conversar, embora Finn fosse um observador e ela não era difícil de ler, com o tempo em que passou ao lado de Rachel já podia enumerar cheio de certeza pelos menos dez coisas sobre ela. Mas eram coisas superficiais, tal como abaixava a cabeça um pouquinho quando ficava sem graça, ou como o canto da sua boca tremia quando tentava – inutilmente – não sorrir, a mania que tinha de estar sempre colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha enquanto conversava, seus gestos exagerados demonstrando o quanto estava empolgada com determinado assunto ou quando se pegava nervosa, sua tagarelice incansável, a gargalhada explosiva que contagiava tudo ao redor. Tirando esses pequenos detalhes, Finn só estava ciente de que ela estudava em Julliard, nasceu e cresceu em New York e foi criada por dois pais, carregava a amizade com Santana desde o colégio e o seu sonho era estourar na Broadway.

Aliás, estava pensando seriamente em passar a chamá-la de _Broadway_ só de olhar a quantidade de posters que tinha naquele quarto, por todo canto tinha alguma coisa envolvendo musicais. Havia algo em Rachel, ele não sabia o que era, mas havia algo nela que o atraía. Lógico, ela era uma jovem linda e vê-la nua ontem só provou que o apelido "baixinha gostosa" era válido, mas Finn queria mais dela, queria absorvê-la. Rachel era um tipo de garota incomum, e talvez fosse esse atributo que a tornava interessante, Finn estava de saco cheio dos clichês. Mas primeiro ele teria que dar um jeito de fazer com ela confiasse nele e ao mesmo tempo desaparecer com toda essa insegurança desaparecesse. Rachel era muito mais atraente e sexy quando tinha o controle da situação.

Aproveitando que ela estava de costas chutando para o canto o vestido e restante das suas vestimentas, tentou não achar graça da quantidade de camisinhas que saíram da bolsa dela e... Opa. Rachel com o controle da situação e se sentindo segura poderia ser muito sexy, mas Finn não deixou de imaginar como seria essa possibilidade com ela vestida na sua camisa. A visão só melhorou quando a menina se abaixou recolhendo a roupa e... Olá pernas e coxas torneadas, e olá para você também calcinha lilás e com rendinhas. Aproximou-se sorrateiro e sem dar chances a ela de protestar, agarrou por trás tirando-a do chão com facilidade e se jogando na cama de novo.

- FINN! – gritou. – O que voc—

Novamente surpreendida, mas suspirou contente quando suas bocas colidiram num beijo faminto, e a excitação antes estava esquecida voltou para atormentá-la. Finn agindo desse jeito não estava sendo de grande ajuda para o seu conflito interno, como é que ela poderia pensar em algo coerente e racional com a língua dele batalhando com a sua e com suas mãos sendo furtivas traçando um caminho ardente para _baixo?_ E esses dedos? Alguém tinha que parar esses dedos...

_Oh. _

Agora o armário estava completo, com sutiã e calcinha pendurados. Que habilidade sobre-humana era essa? Até trinta segundos atrás Rachel tinha a certeza de que estava com a calcinha e nesse instante viu-se nua da cintura para baixo. E cadê toda aquela exaustão de minutos atrás, a dor latejante na sua região pélvica? Não é que ele tenha a machucado, mas Rachel passara por alguns meses na seca, além do mais, Finn fora muito bem "abençoado" pela mãe-natureza. E, ao que tudo indicava, ele queria que ela ficasse nua da cintura para cima também, a universitária nem se esforçou em protestar, as carícias dele foram o suficiente para rendê-la.

- Finn... – gemeu baixinho abraçando-o forte acima dela sentindo os músculos de suas costas contraírem com o seu toque, arranhando de leve sua pele com as unhas.

Em resposta ele introduziu o dedo no meio enquanto o seu polegar brincava carinhosamente um pouco mais acima, com uma das partes sensíveis dela. Rachel abriu a boca em forma de "O" segurando involuntariamente um gemido, mas ele queria ouvir e adicionou mais pressão ao clitóris. Bingo. A menina praticamente miou abaixo dele e vê-la daquele jeito, de olhos fechados, mexendo o quadril querendo mais só serviu de mais incentivo para a idéia que tinha mente. Sem cortar prazer dela, Finn começou a trabalhar sua boca para baixo, foi delicado no pescoço resistindo a vontade de marcá-la mais uma vez, perdeu alguns segundos dando um tratamento especial aos seios, beijando-os e chupando-os sem agressividade, lambeu o vale entre eles, trilhou um caminho de beijos até a barriga onde sorriu ao escutar um gemido misturado com um risada dela, passou a língua pelo umbigo e a sua risada foi mais forte.

- Isso faz cócegas! –reclamou ainda com os olhos cerrados, mas foi somente quando o hálito quente dele bateu de frente com o seu centro é que Rachel se colocou de pé apoiada nos cotovelos olhando para baixo assustada. Finn parou no mesmo instante preocupado. – O que você está fazendo? – o indagou nervosa.

- Hã, eu... Huh... Tudo bem, eu não vou pressioná-la a fazer nada que você não queira. – respondeu saindo do meio das pernas dela sentindo a sua ereção ceder um pouco, querendo ou não perdeu parte da sua excitação.

Se Finn estava mesmo disposto a fazer o que ela pretendia que ele fosse fazer, Rachel teria que ser honesta com ele.

- E-eu _quero_. – admitiu ignorando o sorriso pomposo dele pronto para voltar do lugar de onde saiu, mas ele hesitou notando que ainda estava tensa. Era agora, tinha que falar. – Eu nunca... Eu... Argh, eu estou morrendo de vergonha! – falou cobrindo o rosto com as próprias mãos e se jogando de volta ao colchão.

Ela mal tinha se deitado de novo quando o sentiu acima dela retirando as mãos do seu rosto lhe oferecendo o característico sorriso lateral e com um olhar de pura ternura que ela pensou que fosse derreter ali mesmo. Finn matinha uma expressão serena, calma enquanto afastava os fios de cabelo de sua testa, passou os dedos no seu nariz apertando-o de leve fazendo-a sorrir com o carinho e lhe deu um beijo suave nos lábios.

- Você fica uma graça cheia de vergonha, sabia? – disse deixando-a ainda mais vermelha. Ele riu. Voltaram a se fitar intensamente e ele finalmente perguntou. – Nunca...? Nunca, nunca?

- Jesse, meu ex, sempre dissera que era algo nojento e que ele não tinha o menor interesse ou vontade, embora eu fosse curiosa a respeito. – confessou baixinho evitando os seus olhos. Já estava envergonhada o bastante para uma vida inteira.

- Nesse caso, vamos matar a sua curiosidade.

Finn sussurrou refazendo a sua trilha de beijos para baixo. Parou mais tempo no umbigo só para ouvi-la rir, colocou os seus dedos na brincadeira também na tentativa de deixá-la ainda mais excitada por antecipação, sorria contente vendo o indicador e o dedo do meio sair e entrar num ritmo vagaroso e cobertos pela lubrificação dela. Os gemidos suprimidos como se pedisse que ele parasse com aquela tortura de uma vez, primeiro pediu que ele fosse mais rápido, segundos depois _ordenou_ e o baterista só a satisfez por uns instantes antes de cortar completamente o contato. Escutou a reclamação logo acima e tomou Rachel de assalto enterrando sua cabeça no meio das pernas dela.

- Oh meu... Oh, Finn! – gemeu agarrando-se aos lençóis quando Finn provou para ela o quanto a sua língua poderia ser habilidosa. E ela achando que o forte dele era os dedos. Ledo engano.

Mais uma vez Finn apresentando para ela um novo nível de excitação, de prazer, como diabos ela foi se conformar com Jesse se negando a dar isso para ela? Porque estava pensando no seu ex-namorado com uma cara gostoso lhe proporcionando uma das coisas mais prazerosas naquele momento? A partir daí não foi possível, nem se desejasse, ter um pensamento coerente, só se concentrava no que a língua de Finn fazia com ela, experimentando-a do jeito mais íntimo possível, suas grossas mãos apertando com firmeza seus quadril para mantê-la estática enquanto se via desesperada da cintura para cima querendo algo que ela nem ao menos sabia o que era. Gemeu alto quando língua e dedo a penetraram, precisava daquilo de novo. Agarrou Finn pelos cabelos enterrando-o ainda mais no meio das suas pernas pedindo mais, ordenando. Ela estava tão tão perto.

Ele urrou de dor com o forte puxão dela, mas ao mesmo tempo se pegou ainda mais excitado. A boxer branca apesar de ser muito confortável não estava sendo de grande ajuda para a sua ereção latejante, com uma das mãos segurou Rachel pelo quadril ainda mais forte garantindo que ela ficasse parada enquanto sua boca trabalhava, a outra mão desceu libertando-o, acariciando-o de cima abaixo grunhindo em prazer causando vibrações no centro dela. Outro puxão no cabelo mais um longo gemido, e ele pegou a dica, voltou a murmurar coisas sem sentindo mandando mais ondas de vibrações e foi o que bastou. O corpo de Rachel tremulou sobre a sua boca e ela foi mais forte do ele, o quadril subindo e descendo, contorcendo-se de um lado para o outro, o quarto preenchido pelos gritos de prazer dela. Finn veio em seguida, ejaculando na própria mão.

O relaxamento, a sensação de ser um mero corpo sem ossos e sem a menor vontade de se mover voltou a tomar conta dela. Ficou ali, nua jogada em sua cama ao relento tentando se recuperar de mais um intenso orgasmo até sentir o colchão ceder denunciando que ele estava de volta, com facilidade a virou aninhando em seu peito como fizera na noite passada. Curtiram o silêncio, de olhos fechados, não dormiam, estavam apenas presos na bolha de preguiça pós-clímax.

- Jesse é um babaca e fresco, se ele soubesse o quanto você é gostosa, Julliard. – Finn comentou orgulhoso vendo-a se enterrar em seu peito para evitar a risada. – Eu preciso de um banho. – completou notando a sua jaqueta escondida. Sorriu.

- Eu também, estou fedendo a sexo.

A-HÁ! A Rachel segura e confiante estava de volta. BINGO! A Rachel esquiva jamais falaria isso quanto menos se levantar e caminhar nua pelo quarto na sua frente como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Abriu umas gavetas jogando umas roupas em cima da cama, olhou particularmente para a calcinha preta e o sutiã branco de bolinhas rosa, estava começando a imaginá-la naquela nova combinação quando foi atingindo por uma coisa na sua cara, viu que era uma camisa masculina.

- De jeito nenhum que eu vou devolver a camisa dos Beatles. – falou pegando a mesma do chão, dobrando-a e jogando de volta ao seu guarda-roupa.

- Hey! Desse jeito eu vou acabar ficando sem roupas! Já pegou a minha jaqueta e agora essa camisa! Vai querer a minha calça também? – perguntou num falso tom de irritação com uma ponta de ironia. Estendeu a camisa que ela tinha lhe jogando analisando-a. – Isso aqui não é uma lembrancinha do _Jesse, _não é_?_ - o nome do ex-namorado dela saiu azedo de sua boca. Estava fora de questão ele usar uma roupa que pertenceu a outro macho, ainda mais sendo alguém que se envolvera emocionalmente e fisicamente com Rachel.

- Primeiro, foi _você _quem me deu a jaqueta. Segundo: _eu_ estou me apossando da sua camisa dos Beatles, conforme-se com isso. Terceiro: isso não pertence ao traste, é uma velha camisa dos meus pais que eu costumava usar para dormir às vezes. – disse prostrada na sua frente, ainda nua, cheia de pose e enumerando nos dedos os fatos. – Agora eu tenho uma camisa nova para dormir, e você vai ficar aqui no quarto enquanto eu tomo banho. – completou autoritária recolhendo as suas roupas limpas e colocando um roupão que estava pendurado junto com a tal jaqueta de couro.

- Julliard! - a chamou cruzando os braços contra o próprio peito como se fosse uma criança fazendo pirraça. – Primeiro acordo sozinho e agora sou privado de tomar banho com você? – comentou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais absurda do mundo.

- Acredite, estou te fazendo um favor. Agradeça que o banheiro fica em frente ao meu quarto, desse jeito não dará tempo de Santana me atacar. E quando eu sair do banho, você entra. Enquanto isso eu preparo alguma coisa para você comer e tento acalmar as duas feras que vivem comigo, okay? – ela explicou voltando a se sentar na beirada da cama dando-lhe um beijo rápido.

Finn sorriu, mas era um sorriso completo de malícia.

- Oh, eu já estou bem alimentado, já _comi_ bastante. – disse se divertindo com a expressão ultrajada dela, mas incômodo com a reviravolta que o seu estômago deu, com sorte ela não escutou. Realmente estava faminto. – E estava _delicioso._ Aliás, _deliciosA_. – completou se defendendo dos tapinhas dela gargalhando deixando-a ainda mais horrorizada.

- _Finn!_

- Eu estou brincando, Julliard. – Finn a puxou para um abraço paparicando o pescoço dela com beijinhos. – Vai lá, a gente toma banho outro dia. Mas se você vai ficar com a minha camisa, eu vou ficar com _aquilo_. – falou sugestivo novamente montado no sorriso malicioso e apontando para a calcinha que fora parar pendurada na porta do armário.

Virou a cabeça de lado notando a pequena peça lilás que usava até horas atrás e tornou a fitá-lo:

- Para adicionar na sua coleção de conquistas, _Finny-D_?

A expressão dele a fez se arrepender imediatamente da pergunta, ele parecia o mesmo Finn que aparecera naquela rua deserta no final-de-semana da festa com cara de poucos amigos, ainda irritado, o mesmo Finn que a defendeu de Jacob, mas ele não estava irritado, a cara fechada era a mesma, mas havia a mágoa evidenciada em seus olhos. Por mais que se arrependesse, ela tinha que jogar a pergunta, embora Finn tenha feito com que ela esquecesse um pouco a sua insegurança isso não significava que ela deixara de existir.

Ele foi pego de surpresa com a pergunta dela, pensou que tudo tivesse sido resolvido com as suas atitudes, achava que já tinha deixado claro que ele não fazia o tipo de cara cafajeste, tivera alguns casos e somente um relacionamento sério e estava longe de ser uma máquina de sexo, de ser alguém superficial, podia ser retraído e fechado, mas ainda tinha sentimentos. E querendo ou não, Rachel tinha atravessado a sua barreira, mexia com ele de alguma forma.

- Ainda é cedo para definir _isso_ – falou apontando para eles próprios. -, mas eu garanto a você, Rachel, não é só mais uma aventura. – disse sério testemunhando o arrependimento nas feições da moça em seus braços e a sentiu tremer levemente quando usou o seu nome ao invés do apelido. – Você é muito mais atraente quando não está se sentindo toda insegura, sabia disso? – sua voz se suavizou e ele lhe roubou outro beijo.

- Desculpa. – sussurrou colando as suas testas. Finn fez novamente o carinho no seu nariz, apertando-o de leve sabendo que a faria rir, e foi exatamente o que aconteceu. – Aconselho trancar a porta do meu quarto quando eu sair, levo uma chave comigo e assim você fica seguro de Santana. – completou beijando sua testa antes de deixar o seu colo e sair do quarto.

* * *

><p>- HOBBIT, VOLTA AQUI!<p>

_Boom!_

A porta do banheiro fechada na cara de Santana. A latina se virou levando a mão na maçaneta do quarto da amiga. _Trancada._

- QUAL É, ISSO É SACANAGEM! ABRE A PORTA FRANKENTEEN!

"Rachel foi bem clara ao me mandar trancar a porta. Lamento, ela é dona do quarto."

- EU ODEIO VOCÊS DOIS, SABIA? HUNF!

Com isso, ela saiu batendo o pé de volta para a sala.

_Meia hora depois..._

- RACHEL, NÃO OUSE BA—

_Boom!_

Porta do quarto dela fechada na cara de Santana. No minuto seguinte a mesma porta é aberta com Finn parado somente de cueca, um montinho de roupas debaixo do braço, uma toalha pendurada no ombro e tentando ignorar a cara de satisfação da latina. A contornou e entrou no banheiro.

- VOCÊ É FEROZ, HOBBIT! – gritou contra a porta de Rachel e depois se inclinou para a porta do banheiro. – EU VI AS SUAS MARCAS, FINNY-D. – gritou para ele que riu lá dentro.

* * *

><p>Rachel foi a primeira a sair conforme o plano deles e como era de se esperar, Santana fez um escândalo notando as marcas vermelhas, já ficando um pouquinho roxas ao redor do pescoço dela, mesmo tendo usado quase um quilo de base para cobri-las. De alguma forma Rachel e Santana entraram num acordo, a latina estava proibida de fazer qualquer comentário pertinente enquanto Finn estivesse no apartamento, mas isso não a impedia de soltar piadinhas ou indiretas. Brittany acabou por tomando partido da estudante de teatro garantindo que tentaria colocar a namorada no controle.<p>

Ele deixou o quarto minutos depois sendo instigado pelo delicioso cheiro do café-da-manhã, cumprimentou as outras duas educadamente e tentou não se sentir tão estranho assim naquele ninho de mulheres. Temendo que ele ficasse sozinho com Santana, Rachel o puxou para a cozinha onde eles terminaram de prepararem suas refeições – uma vez que suas amigas já tinha comido – e Finn acabou aprendendo mais sobre ela, obtendo a certeza de algo que ele já desconfiava, Rachel era _vegetariana_, mas que também sabia preparar alimentos que não faziam parte da sua dieta. Observou que ela fritava o bacon como se estivesse com pena, e o mais gracioso foi vê-la com dois ovos nas mãos fazendo um esforço tremendo para não demonstrar fraqueza na frente dele.

- Tudo bem, eu não quero ovos. – falou suave pegando-os dela e devolvendo-os a geladeira.

É claro que a jovem se viu surpresa, Will, Quinn, Blaine e até mesmo Santana já tinham comentado que Finn era do tipo observador, ficava quieto na dele apenas absorvendo as informações ao seu redor e ela agora pode ver esse traço dele ao vivo. Ele estava se mostrando uma verdadeira caixinha de surpresas, o ar misterioso permanecia, mas aos poucos o via se abrir para ela, Finn tinha essa coisa, essa intensa sensação e confiança cega nele – talvez isso tenha sido influenciado pelas duas vezes em que ele a defendeu -, mas a verdade era que se ela estivesse num alto de um abismo com Finn lá embaixo mandando-a pular com a certeza de que a pegaria, Rachel pularia sem hesitação. E o que ele falou antes de ir para o banho só serviu para solidificar essa confiança ainda mais. A insegurança, de novo, pode ter sido deixada de lado, mas fazia parte da essência dela, era um dos seus defeitos, por enquanto estava enterrada, mas em algum ponto ela reapareceria.

Retornaram a sala minutos depois, cada um com a sua badeja. Rachel e Finn fazendo um ótimo trabalho em ignorar o constante olhar cheio de segundas intenções e malícia de Santana, acabaram engatando uma conversa com Brittany que falava empolgada sobre suas aventuras com o Lord Tumbbington, e este pareceu muito simpático com a nova presença masculina no apartamento, se enroscando nas pernas do rapaz sempre que a loirinha dava uma folga.

Passavam das duas horas da tarde quando Finn recebeu um telefone de Will dizendo que precisava dele no bar. Despediu-se das amigas de Rachel e parou na porta esperando a sua baixinha voltar do quarto com o blazer de ontem à noite.

- Eu falei sério, ouviu? Você não é só _mais uma conquista_. – falou prevendo o movimento dela e colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. - E também falei sério quando disse que ficaria com _aquilo._ – ele enfiou a mão no bolso da calça deixando à mostra um pedaçinho do tecido lilás.

- _Finn!_ – sussurrou nervosa com a possibilidade de uma das duas verem. – Mande lembranças aos rapazes, Will e a esposa juntamente com o little Ian, Quinn e Beth e espero que não sofra tanto com Puck. – completou indicando os chupões no pescoço dele. – Assim que eu fechar a porta terei que enfrentar o furacão Santana Lopez. – acrescentou aumentando o volume da voz e ouvindo a risada da latina logo atrás.

- Boa sorte com ela. Eu ligo para você mais tarde quando o show de hoje acabar, okay? Vai estar acordada? – ela confirmou e ele sorriu. – Ótimo. Posso levá-la para almoçar amanhã? – perguntou apoiando as mãos na pequena cintura da moça.

- Deve.

- Vou indo então. – disse se abaixando beijando-a intensamente. – E obrigada pelo sexo incrível. – murmurou contra o ouvido dela sentindo-a se arrepiar em sua boca. Rachel se enterrou no peito dele completamente sem graça, mas sorrindo feito uma criança boba. – A gente se fala mais tarde, Julliard. Tchau. – despediu-se apertando o nariz dela pela terceira vez naquele dia e como sempre arrancando uma risadinha dela.

Fechou a porta e... 3, 2, 1.

Respirou fundo de olhos fechados preparada para o que viria a seguir. Quando voltou a abri-los viu Brittany sustentando Santana contra a porta do seu quarto imitando justamente a posição dos dois quando chegaram ao apartamento. A morena movendo-se para cima e para baixo enquanto a loirinha ria no pescoço dela não agüentando a palhaçada.

- _Deus, Julliard... Você está molhadinha!_ – Santana falou num tom grave numa patética imitação da voz de Finn. – Oh.. Oh, Oh! – agora tentava imitar a voz dela.

Rachel olhou a cena toda aterrorizada! Elas... Não. Não. Não!

- _OH MEU DEUS, FINN!_ – outra vez imitando-a.

- SANTANA! Eu... Argh! Qual parte da palavra _privacidade_ você não compreende? – Rachel urrou irritada vendo a amiga se soltar da namorada e usá-la como escudo. Brittany permanecia presa na sua crise particular de risos.

- Ah, Hobbit! Não venha me cobrar privacidade quando você fez questão de mostrar para o prédio inteiro que estava transando como uma louca escandalosa a noite inteira! E hoje de manhã também! Pensa que eu não ouvi a senhorita gemendo?

- EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ!

Com isso Santana correu para dentro do seu quarto com uma Rachel Berry muito feroz atrás dela. Quem foi que disse que ela estava preparada para aquilo? Conviver com Santana Lopez tinha lá as suas vantagens, mas também era um verdadeiro teste de paciência. O mais interessante nisso tudo era a diversão que a latina ganhava tirando a sua protegida do sério com tanta facilidade, não importava quanto tempo fosse passar, Rachel ainda caía fácil na sua pilha.

* * *

><p>Esse capítulo até que ficou menorzinho dos que eu estava escrevendo. Enfim, tive que trabalhar o lado emocional dos dois. E passem a se acostumar com o SMUT, daqui p frente eu vou dar um jeito de Finchel fazer uma safadeza oculta pelos próximos caps. xD

Mais uma vez obrigada pelos comentários. Vocês são lindos, todos vocês :B

Para não perder o costume... Reviews?

;)


	7. Invitation

_Olá de novo :) hoho, mais hein... SMUT AHEAD. De novo, vc foi avisado ;D_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Invitation<strong>

- Finn, levanta...

Rachel o chamou com uma voz carregada de preguiça e ainda de olhos fechados. Por quanto tempo eles tinham dormido? Isso não importava, as únicas coisas de que ela tinha certeza eram: estava presa e completamente imóvel nos braços dele, ambos nus e completamente relaxada após mais uma transa intensa com Finn.

Eles tinham caído nessa pequena rotina desde o primeiro e _oficial_ encontro há cerca de mais ou menos um mês é meio, era algo automático, não podiam se ver e passar mais do que meia hora apenas conversando um sempre atacava o outro, a tensão sexual ainda não tinha os deixado, pelo contrário, pareceu crescer tornando-os ainda mais famintos, sedentos por mais sexo. E não que Rachel estivesse reclamando, porque ela estava longe de reclamar de alguma coisa ali, Finn aos poucos a libertava o lado mais obscuro dela, mais luxurioso, o que ela só guardava para si mesma no fundo de sua mente e que se negava veementemente dar asas a ele, contudo, quanto mais ela e Finn transavam como dois animais no cio – em pouco mais de um mês já tinha ultrapassado o número de vezes que ela e Jesse _fizeram_ no seu quase um ano de namoro -, mais insaciável ela se tornava. Com Finn, Rachel tinha a liberdade de experimentar as coisas, de se conhecer melhor sexualmente sem medo, sem temer ser rechaçada por isso, sem se sentir envergonhada – o nível de intimidade e conforto que eles atingiram em tão pouco tempo era assustador -. Isso resultou em sexo nos mais diversos lugares, fizeram questão de batizar cada cômodo do apartamento dela – exceto o quarto de suas amigas, é claro -, Rachel teve a sua primeira experiência em tomar banho com alguém, algo que ela e Finn adicionaram a rotina, transavam, partiam para o banheiro para tomarem banho e isso resultava em mais transa e no final das contas voltavam para o quarto exaustos. Finn também a fez experimentar a delirante sensação de serem quase pegos durante o ato, uma vez penetrando-a com os dedos no meio do metrô lotado, outra vez também utilizando os dedos dentro do cinema e uma que quase resultou num acidente de moto quando Rachel resolveu tocá-lo enquanto estavam no trânsito.

Ela estava virando praticamente uma _ninfomaníaca._

Tudo era novo e excitante no começo, e por mais que adorassem esse ritmo intenso, eles foram obrigados e diminuírem em função da faculdade dela e para que ela rendesse mais no seu trabalho com garçonete, uma vez que era visível que Sue estava a ponto de reclamar de sua melhor funcionária pela primeira vez em dois anos. As coisas em Julliard também começaram a ficar complicadas, Sandy estava mesmo disposto a fazer a vida dela, de Kurt e Tina um inferno, era trabalho atrás de trabalho, relatórios atrás de relatórios, seminários atrás de seminários e num desses dias estressantes Rachel descobriu mais uma coisa sobre ela: Curtia algo mais... _Selvagem_. Quando estava irritada ou estressada com a faculdade usava o corpo de Finn para relaxar, quanto mais forte, mais rápido, mais selvagem ele fosse melhor era para ela, e eram justamente nesses dias que os dois tinham os seus orgasmos mais intensos.

Com o tempo apertado na faculdade e ele também sendo mais requisitado com os seus serviços de garçom no Journey's, eles agora praticamente só se viam mesmo nos finais de semana – isso quando ela não tinha que ficar estudando ou preparando trabalhos. Embora desejasse tê-lo por perto, sabia que seria somente uma questão de minutos até que ela deixasse suas responsabilidades de lado e pulasse no pescoço dele. Finn não a pressionava também, entendia de boa. - , e hoje era uma dessas ocasiões. Bastou uma mensagem de texto naquela tarde avisando que Sam e Blaine estavam fora e que demorariam a chegar e Rachel correu para o bar onde o viu já de pé na porta esperando-a. Tinha sido a primeira vez que ela pisara no lugar onde ele morava, Finn sempre evitou que eles fossem para lá por conta das gracinhas dos amigos e numa tentativa de protegê-la do constrangimento e assim que adentrou não teve dúvidas alguma de que aquilo era mesmo um apartamento de _homens_. Não que estivesse sujo ou nojento, mas pela presença da grande bagunça, mas também não se importou quando seus pensamentos foram cortados pelos lábios famintos de Finn carregando-a para o seu quarto.

- Tudo bem, você pode continuar dormindo, mas pelos menos me liberta daqui, Finn! – ela pediu de novo abrindo os olhos notando os fortes braços do seu amante herói firmemente envoltos na sua cintura por debaixo do fino lençol.

O rapaz resmungou algo sem sentido contra a sua nuca e permaneceu imóvel. Rachel bufou frustrada tentando se erguer, mas sem sucesso. Hora de medidas mais extremas.

- _Finn! Levanta! Anda! Levanta! Levanta! Levanta! Levanta! Levanta! LE-VAN-TA!_

- Argh, mulher! O que foi? – retrucou sonolento finalmente liberando-a do seu abraço e jogando o corpo para o outro lado.

- Eu vou tomar banho, pode continuar aí. Eu tranco o apartamento e jogo a chave por baixo, okay? – falou procurando algum sinal das suas roupas pelo quarto bagunçado e simples de Finn.

- Banho! – exclamou empolgado completamente alerta e sentado na cama.

Rachel revirou os olhos ignorando o sorriso safado que ele lhe ofereceu e revistando todos os lugares possíveis, encontrou o sutiã e a saia, tinha que achar a sua blusa e a calcinha. Pensou na possibilidade do seu baterista ter se apossado de mais um de suas peças íntimas – sério, se Finn realmente tinha pegado, seria a terceira! -, mas não se lembrava dele ter mencionado algo, pois sempre avisava. O olhou já de pé e se sentiu orgulhosa em testemunhar o que o seu corpo nu causava nele, uma proeminente ereção já começando a se formar. Mesmo que fosse tentador, Rachel tinha que voltar para casa antes das oito para receber Kurt e Tina para mais um trabalho em trio.

- Não, dessa vez eu preciso tomar banho sozinha, tenho que ir para casa logo e você tem um bar cheio de clientes para entreter daqui a pouco também. – respondeu cortando toda a empolgação do rapaz. Caminhou até ele, ficou na ponta dos pés passando os braços pelo pescoço dele lhe dando um beijo lento. – Não, não! Pode ir abaixando o fogo, eu realmente preciso voltar logo. – disse afastando os seus corpos após alguns minutos de pura benção sentindo a excitação de Finn pressionar sua barriga.

Voltou a se jogar na cama olhando a perfeita e delineada silhueta de Rachel caminhar até a porta completamente desprovida de roupas, não era a primeira e com certeza não seria a última vez que a vira daquele jeito, mas nunca deixava de se pegar excitado e impressionado com o que aquelas roupas simples e o seu estilo "inocente" de estudante dedicada do dia-a-dia escondiam. Tinha aprendido ainda mais sobre Rachel nas últimas semanas, mesmo que não passassem mais do que trinta minutos conversando, mas observava, absorvia como uma esponja tudo o que ela fazia quando estavam juntos, eram detalhes mínimos, manias insignificantes, gestos aleatórios, mas que falavam tanto por ela. Mais do que isso, vê-la revelar um lado que tanto ela quanto ele desconheciam, de menina insegura, envergonhada, auto-estima baixa, frágil para alguém confiante, aventureira, passando a se amar e se aceitar a cada dia que se passava e _selvagem. _Não tinha nada mais satisfatório saber que era ele quem causava isso, era ele quem a descobria e fazia com que Rachel se auto-redescobrisse.

Deparou-se com o corredor vazio, aproveitou para absorver mais alguns detalhes do apartamento que ele dividia com os outros dois amigos, as paredes com a pintura desbotada, em alguns pontos até chegava a descascar, notou um quadro pendurado com uma moldura de madeira improvisada, era um desenho – com certeza de Beth, só pelos traços e bonequinhos de palitinho -, contou ao total de oito bonequinhos e mais acima a letra bem desenhada de alguém, provavelmente de Quinn com as palavras "Journey's Family" e foi só então que percebeu que cada bonequinho tinha o seu nome, Finn, Sam, Puck, Blaine, Will, Emma, Beth e Ian. Como não sorrir com uma coisa daquelas, hein? Todos ali eram jovens – exceto pelos Schuester, é claro –, mas o pouco que sabiam deles era o suficiente para admirá-los. Seu relacionamento com Finn era algo completamente impossível de ser definido no momento, e não é que ela estava procurando algum rótulo para eles, pois estava muito bem daquele jeito, mas o tempo que passou com ele foi de alguma forma o bastante para conhecer essa pequena família que ele e os outros três rapazes formavam, era basicamente a forma masculina do que ela, Brittany e Santana tinham. Era admirável sim, o forte laço, a amizade, a cumplicidade, o carinho, o amor e o respeito. Rachel estava tão perdida nos próprios pensamentos que nem ao menos notou a porta do banheiro se abrir e de lá sair Sam olhando a figura nua dela de cima a baixo.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SEU PERVERTIDO! SEU TARADO!

Para piorar a situação a porta do apartamento abriu com um estrondo com Blaine, Quinn e Puck entrando com as mãos cheias de sacolas e assustados com a gritaria que dava para ser escutada até na Estátua da Liberdade parando no meio da sala com os olhos arregalados Rachel pelada da cabeça aos pés distribuindo tapas para cima de Sam.

- EITA! CARAMBA, BELA BUNDA, BAIXINHA GOSTOSA! – Puck gritou também sendo espancado por uma Quinn furiosa.

- AI AI AI! CALMA JULLIARD! CALMA, CALMA! AI, ISSO DÓI! – o loiro retrucou tentando se defender das mãos rápidas e pesadas dela.

- NÃO ME CHAMA DE JULLIARD, SEU TARADO! CRÁPULA!

- O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – Finn brotou a cabeça para o lado de fora do seu quarto vendo Rachel e Sam se atracarem aos tapas. – QUE PORRA É ESSA? – berrou também se colocando para fora se colocando no meio dos dois.

- CONTROLE A SUA MULHER! AI, AI! FAÇA ESSA BAIXINHA PARA DE ME BATER, FINN! – Sam implorou ainda apanhando. – NÃO, MEUS OLHOS! MEUS OLHOS! EU NÃO ESTOU INTERESSADO EM VÊ-LO NU TAMBÉM, FINN! – completou levando a mão ao rosto e se afastando de Rachel que parecia mais do que determinada a acabar com a raça dele.

De repente tudo parou. A estudante de Teatro pareceu finalmente se dar conta da gravidade de situação que a cercava, olhou Sam que estava atrás do corpo de Finn resmungando dos tapas que tinha levado, o próprio Finn de corpo colado com o seu abraçando-a de forma protetora, olhou para trás notando Quinn emburrada, mas controlando a vontade de rir – era perceptível nas suas feições -, Blaine de braços cruzados começando a abrir um sorriso e Puck foi o primeiro a explodir em risadas.

- _Eu quero morrer._ – Rachel sussurrou contra o peito dele.

* * *

><p>Finn fechou a porta após colocar uma Rachel Berry muito envergonhada num táxi. Novamente eles não conversaram, ela só ficava repetindo que jamais voltaria encarar Blaine, Quinn, especialmente Puck – por motivos óbvios – e principalmente Sam. Tentou confortá-la, mas estava irredutível. Despediram-se com um selinho e ela foi embora. Agora ele estava de volta ao apartamento e se sentia irritado.<p>

- Eu exijo uma explicação. – falou de pé olhando sério para o loiro que estava muito bem, obrigado com o seu pote de cereal com leite nas mãos.

- Você não viu, ô panaca? Trouty Mouth ali pegou a sua baixinha gostosa como veio ao mundo no corredor! – Puck respondeu ganhando um tapa violento no meio da testa de Quinn.

- Eu já estou ficando cansada disso, Puck! Não me interessa que você fale as coisas sem pensar antes, mas esses seus comentários impertinentes _na minha presença_ me irritam! Antes de falar qualquer merda olha para a porcaria do seu dedo, para a maldita aliança que você tem! – a loira o refutou raivosa e deixando o apartamento.

- Q, espera! Qual é Quinn, volta aqui! – e lá foi o rapaz do moicano atrás da esposa.

- Quinn veio a mim no Jouney's quando eu estava terminando de estudar e disse que Will tinha feito uma lista para eles comprarem algumas coisas no mercado, como eu estava de carro fui levá-la e no caminho passamos nos Bombeiros e pegamos Sam e Puck. – Blaine começou a esclarecer ainda não conseguindo se livrar do seu sorriso divertido.

- E eu estava apertado, cara. Deixei a galera ajudando o chefe repor o estoque e separar as nossas próprias compras e corri aqui para cima. Eu sabia que você e Rachel estavam aqui só pela trilha de roupas que vocês deixaram pela sala, mas eu _juro_ que não esperava encontrá-la nua no meio do corredor quando abri a porta do banheiro! – Sam terminou a explicação abocanhando mais uma colher de cereal com leite. – E ela surtou, cara! Começou a me bater!

- Que seja, eu só não quero você todas as vezes que por os olhos em Rachel fique pensando no corpo dela, ouviu? E nem ouse _bater umazinha_ pensando na minha garota, Evans! – o baterista o ameaçou sério.

- Oooooh! Agora ela é a _sua garota_, Finny-D? – Blaine o provocou trocando risadas com Sam. – Alguém está gamado por aqui...

- Puck vai morrer te zuando, otário. Só espero que Quinn não o mate hoje à noite. – o aspirante a bombeiro comentou virando o restante do leite na boca. – Mas você está caidinho por ela! Também, quem não ficaria com aquele par de seios? – falou sem pensar.

_Crack!_

- AI! Isso doeu! – resmungou passando o dedo na testa onde Finn tinha lhe acertado um dos brinquedinhos de plástico de Beth que ela tinha esquecido.

- Cala essa boca, babaca! Mais um comentário desse e eu te acerto com a porra da cadeira! – Finn urrou apontando o objeto.

- Yeap. Gamado e com ciúmes. – o estudante de Direito o provocou de novo.

- Vai se fuder, Anderson! – retrucou com raiva e lhe dando o dedo do meio antes de sair com passos fortes de volta ao seu quarto.

Blaine e Sam caíram na risada.

* * *

><p>- Como é que é a história, Hobbit? Pegaram vocês dois nus no corredor? Dèja-vú?<p>

Ela nem tinha posto o pé para dentro do apartamento quando Santana veio recebê-la na porta com a expressão sacana. É claro que um deles tinha que ligar e informar o vexame para as suas amigas só para fazer a humilhação dela ainda mais inesquecível. Decidiu ignorá-la e evitar que a sua amiga notasse suas bochechas coradas de vergonha ao passar por ela notando que tudo tenderia a piorar com as presenças de Kurt e Tina, ambos tão ansiosos com a sua parte da história quanto Santana.

- Felizmente nós temos esse trabalho para finalizar e portanto a senhorita nem ouse se refugiar no seu quarto. Sente-se aqui, little Diva. – Kurt pediu apontando para o lado dele no chão.

Não tinha escapatória mesmo, arrastou-se para a rodinha de amigos sentando-se no lugar indicado e bufou frustrada. Como se não fosse o suficiente ter que aturar Santana todos os dias no papel de sua porta-voz pessoal para a sua vida sexual com Finn nos habituais lanches após o seu turno no Sue's Corner, agora ela tinha que compartilhar um dos momentos mais embaraçosos de sua vida.

- Anda, desembucha! – Tina ordenou ansiosa.

- Eu odeio vocês. E quem foi o fofoqueiro, Santana? – ela perguntou com alguma coisa lhe dizendo que isso era o tipo de coisa que Puck aprontava.

- Blaine! Blaine ligou me contando tudo, "bela bunda". – a latina a respondeu fazendo uso da fala do tarado de moicano. Rachel enterrou o rosto nas próprias mãos. Maldita hora em que Santana e Blaine resolveram criar uma espécie de amizade, é claro que ele ligaria para ela, óbvio.

Acertaria as contas com Blaine em _breve._

- Eu achava que o apartamento estava vazio porque Finn me garantiu que eles ficariam fora a tarde inteira, mas então eu e ele acabamos cochilando e eu perdi a noção do tempo. Fui tomar banho pensando que só tinha nós dois ali, sozinhos e deixei o quarto do Finn completamente _à vontade_ e—

- Daí o Trouty Mouth pegou você nua! – Brittany completou o raciocínio iniciando uma onda de risos dos demais.

- _Basicamente_. – resumiu sentindo o rosto ferver de tanta vergonha.

- Mas Blaine disse que depois tudo virou um caos, porque ele, Puck e Quinn entraram no apartamento e viram vocês dois aos tapas, daí Puckerman comentou sobre a sua bunda fazendo Quinn espancá-lo praticamente e Finn saiu do quarto também nu! – Santana adicionou os detalhes e mais risadas ecoaram.

- Que bom que a minha vergonha faz a diversão de vocês, será que podemos esquecer isso pelo amor de Barbra Streisand e tentar finalizar esse trabalho? – Rachel perguntou fitando Kurt e Tina que imediatamente pararam de rir.

- Eu fico impressionado com as histórias de vocês, confesso que estou com um pouquinho de ciúmes. A gente também quer conhecer essa tal banda e esse tal de Finny-D que anda deixando a minha little Diva aqui louca. – Kurt confessou fingindo um tom de mágoa e fazendo biquinho.

Os olhos de Rachel cruzaram com o de Santana e ela sabia que vinha algo, a estudantes de Medicina começou a sorrir trocando olhares intensos com a namorada que estava ao seu lado e esta olhou para Tina e de repente Kurt gritou pegando a idéia no ar.

- Você é um gênio, Lopez. – ele a elogiou. – É a oportunidade perfeita! – exclamou batendo palminhas demasiadamente empolgado. – A gente vai precisar comprar mais coisas, tenho certeza que Mercedes não verá problema, ela também está louca para conhecê-los! – completou.

Rachel estava perdida.

- São quantos no total? – Tina perguntou.

- Quatro com a banda e Quinn. Cinco cabeças. – Santana respondeu achando graça da animação do amigo gay. – Pode deixar que eu compro mais bebida alcoólica. É por minha conta. – acrescentou.

_Rachel continuava perdida._

- Mike-Mikey vai ficar feliz com tanta testosterona. O pobrezinho está sempre acuado com a gente. Sempre rodeado de mulheres, tirando o Kurt. Mas o Kurt é mulher fantasiado de homem. – Brittany comentou fazendo todos rirem.

_Rachel estava perdida e deslocada._

- O que? – finalmente indagou cansada de tentar acompanhada a conversa.

- Mike e Britt terão uma apresentação de dança semana que vem, quinta-feira último dia de aula antes do feriado do Halloween. Como em toda apresentação do nosso grupinho, a gente sempre celebra depois com uma reunião básica. – a menina dos olhos puxados e de visual gótico explicou. – Só que dessa vez nós vamos combinar mais gente para essa celebração. – finalizou sorrindo simpática.

- Pode deixar que eu falo com Blaine e você se vira com o Frankenteen, Hobbit.

A idéia de juntar os dois grupos pareceu ser um pouco afobada demais, seus amigos eram completamente diferentes do quarteto que formava o New Directions, não ficaria algo estranho? Um clima esquisito? Mas há semanas que Kurt, Tina, Mike e Mercedes eram informados com as mais diversas histórias do grupinho de rapazes que conheceram no fatídico dia da tentativa de assalto. Rachel como estava ocupada com a faculdade, assim como os seus dois companheiros de curso não freqüentava tanto o Journey's quanto Santana e Brittany, aparentemente aquilo tinha virado o ponto preferido delas nos finais de semana e nas quartas-feiras onde se arriscavam a cantarolar com eles.

Mas por outro lado, havia a possibilidade deles se darem bem. Outra coisa que lhe passou pela sua cabeça foi a possibilidade de Kurt e Blaine... Isso ela falaria com Santana mais tarde, com certeza a latina daria um jeito de juntarem os dois da mesma forte que fez com ela e Finn.

* * *

><p>Finn tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que a sua alma se desgrudaria do seu corpo a qualquer segundo, ele respirava pesadamente numa inútil tentativa de controlar a adrenalina que o perpassava, não sabia dizer o que era mais excitante ali: a ousadia de Rachel lhe mandar uma mensagem ordenando que ele invadisse a sua aula prática dentro do teatro, se escondesse nas coxias e sendo surpreendido com um par de mãos sedentas já trabalhando para desafivelar seu cinto e abaixar suas calças, presenteá-lo com um delirante sexo oral ou a possibilidade de serem pegos no flagra.<p>

No começo Rachel não tinha lá muita prática, até porque morria de medo de machucá-lo, mas Finn a encorajou do jeito mais cômico possível, utilizando bananas. Lógico, a idéia é completamente ridícula, e foram cachos e mais cachos de bananas gastas até que eles levassem a sério, a menina seguia as dicas de Finn com a fruta na boca deixando-o extasiado com a visão. Sentindo-se confiante, Rachel finalmente resolveu se arriscar e logo de primeira descobriu que não tinha reflexo de vômito, surpreendendo o rapaz ao deixá-lo ir mais ao fundo na sua garganta e isso foi o suficiente para fazê-lo explodir dentro da sua boca. Desde então sexo oral tinha se tornado uma das coisas preferidas dela, pois sabia que deixava Finn à sua mercê.

A voz do professor ecoando pelo teatro e Finn fazendo o possível para não deixar a sua ecoar também. Olhou para baixo testemunhando Rachel entrar e sair com sua boca do seu órgão mais sensível, seus olhares se encontraram, o dela evidenciando satisfação e o dele pedindo misericórdia, como é que uma pessoa daquele tamanho podia proporcionar o melhore sexo oral que ele já teve na vida? Suas pernas viraram gelatina quando Rachel começou a levá-lo seguidamente para a sua garganta, não agüentaria muito tempo, levou uma mão nos cabelos macios dela segurando-os com firmeza e começou a movimentar o quadril. Fechou os olhos e grunhiu baixo sentindo o orgasmo tomar conta do seu corpo.

Rachel sorria satisfeita enquanto passava a língua pelos cantos da boca não desperdiçando nenhuma gota do sêmen dele. Finn continuava escorado na parede tentando recuperar o fôlego, ela o ajudou a se recompor guardando o seu objeto de diversão de volta na samba-canção e abotoando suas calças. Recostou-se no peito dele sentindo os seus fortes braços a envolverem automaticamente, ela subia e descia conforme a sua respiração rindo levemente.

- No... Teatro. Nas... Coxias. No... Me-meio da sua aula e... Com a sua tu-turma e professor logo ali na frente. – sussurrou cansado e rindo com ela.

- Já fizemos coisas piores. – sussurrou de volta.

- Criei um monstro.

Novamente caíram na risada, mas se esforçando para não fazerem muito barulho. Ficaram em silêncio, ela contente de ficar ouvindo as fortes batidas do coração dele e ele satisfeito de tê-la ali em seus braços. Rachel então resolveu erguer a cabeça apoiando o queixo sobre o seu peito eles voltaram a se encarar desde o ato sexual, Finn logo sentiu que ela estava um pouco tensa, ela tinha algo para falar, algo sério. Afastou a teimosa franja dos seus olhos e dando o característico carinho no nariz dela – isso já tinha virado uma mania -, sabendo que isso a deixaria um pouco mais relaxada e confiante com o que quer que fosse falar.

- Meus amigos farão uma espécie de reunião de celebração nessa quinta-feira após a apresentação de dança da turma da Brittany e do Mike—

- Mike é o namorado da japinha que você às vezes você comenta? – perguntou interrompendo-a. Rachel confirmou.

- Santana pediu que eu o convidasse, não só você, mais ou outros três e Quinn, é claro. – explicou. – A gente só não chama vocês para verem a apresentação porque o teatro já vai estar lotado, mas eles querem vocês lá para a nossa pequena festinha.

- Ah, então era disso que o Blaine estava falando hoje de manhã... – o baterista falou como se estivesse finalmente entendendo o que os seus amigos estavam conversando. Voltou a olhar para baixo, para a sua baixinha. – Santana me quer lá, mas a questão é: Você quer que eu vá?

- Você quer ir?

- Eu perguntei primeiro, Julliard.

- Pára de ser chato e responde logo.

- Não, responde você primeiro.

Num ato infantil Rachel lhe mostrou a língua. Finn riu antes de lhe roubar um beijo rápido.

- Se eu dissesse que gostaria que você fosse, qual seria a sua resposta? Hipoteticamente falando, é claro. – ela falou.

- _Hipo_-o quê? – perguntou confuso.

- Hipoteticamente. Por hipótese, suposição. – explicou achando uma graça como Finn ficava confuso com palavras difícieis.

- Ah. – exclamou e ficou uns segundos em silêncio. Tornou a olhá-la com o seu meio sorriso lateral. _– Hipototicamente _eu diria que adoraria ir com você. – respondeu fazendo charme com suas sobrancelhas e Rachel se enterrou no seu peito sufocando a risada. – O que foi?

- É hipoteticamente.

- Que?

A jovem revirou os olhos frustrada.

- Isso já está ficando chato, você quer ir ou não?

- Você quer que eu vá ou não?

- Sério, Finn?_ De novo?_

- Vamos fazer algo que a minha mãe fazia quando eu não queria falar alguma coisa: Piscar duas vezes equivale a um _SIM_ e piscar uma vez equivale a um _NÃO._ A gente responde um a pergunta do outro assim, ao mesmo tempo. No três: um, dois, três.

Rachel piscou duas vezes e Finn permaneceu sorrindo vendo que ela tinha caído no seu truque. A baixinha fechou a cara colocando as mãos na cintura pronta para armar uma cena. Ela era adorável irritadinha desse jeito.

- Isso não vale! Você me _enganou_!

Sem dar qualquer chance a ela de começar um sermão sobre o quanto era importante manter a palavra, de que ele não podia induzir as pessoas daquele jeito e todo aquele blá, blá, blá, Finn a puxou de volta para o seu abraço calando qualquer protesto que fosse sair de sua boca com um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

- É claro que quero ir com você, Julliard! – deu a sua resposta depois de tanta complicação, ela ainda estava um pouco irritada por ter sido enganada. – Acha mesmo que eu perderia uma chance de passar um tempo com a _minha_ baixinha gostosa? – Finn completou nem ao menos percebendo que tinha utilizado o pronome possessivo.

Detalhe esse que Rachel notou e fez um esforço descomunal para não sair por aí pulando de alegria, conteve o sorriso querendo manter a compostura de que permanecia irritada com a brincadeirinha dele. Recostou-se de novo em seu peito.

- Você ainda é um chato.

Apertou o abraço e riu divertido na curva do seu pescoço. Rachel estremeceu um pouco e se arrepiando com o leve arranhar que a barba rala dele – que começava a crescer de novo – roçar em sua pele.

_"Minha". Dele._

* * *

><p>Carol não resistindo e colocando FluffyFinchel no final *o* Mas olha, já estamos tendo algum desenvolvimento, né? OEOEOEOE, próximo cap. a parada vai ficar tensa G_G.<p>

Reviews? Carolzinha agradece.

;)_  
><em>


	8. Party!

_Oie. Preciso avisar de novo? SMUUUUUUT.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Party!<strong>

- Estamos atrasadas! Larga o telefone, Berry!

Nem ao menos fez o esforço de revirar os olhos, ignorou o grito agudo da amiga e continuou a conversar rapidamente com um dos seus pais no celular enquanto a outra mão reforçava o batom. Santana se tornava absurdamente insuportável nessas situações em que Brittany tinha alguma coisa para apresentar, ela passava o dia inteiro andando de um lado para outro, isso quando não arrastava Rachel para dentro quarto e organizava um desfile particular com todas as combinações possíveis do seu guarda-roupa, e por mais que a morena baixinha dissesse que tudo caía perfeitamente em Santana – porque realmente, não havia uma peça de roupa ou combinação que não ficasse bem nela -, ela não acreditava. Fitou o relógio só para ter a certeza se estavam ou não atrasadas e elas ainda tinham quarenta minutos para chegarem a Julliard, sendo que até chegar à Universidade era cerca de dez minutos no máximo.

- A gente vai perder os nossos lugares! A Fusão Asiática já está lá com Kurt e Mercedes! Nós somos as últimas, Hobbit!

- Quer parar com essa paranóia, Santana? Nossos lugares estão reservados na segunda fileira! – gritou de volta após se despedir do pai. Hiram notara a pressa das duas e resolveu que não queria mais atrapalhá-las.

Com a maquiagem finalizada, pegou a bolsa e saiu do quarto. Santana a puxou pelo braço ignorando os seus protestos, descendo as escadas apressadas e pulando no táxi que já as esperavam. Era algo irônico, sempre fora acusada de ser a dramática, a que sempre reagia demais com as coisas e agora era Santana quem estava um pulha de nervos, era como os papeis estivessem invertidos, a latina insuportável e ela, Rachel Berry, estressada com o comportamento da outra. Puxou novamente o celular ignorando mais uma vez a tagarelice da amiga:

_Vem para o teatro, vc senta no meu lugar e eu sento no seu colo. xD R._

Segundos depois veio a resposta.

_Quero vc sentada no meu colo para outras coisas ;D F._

Levou a mão a boca horrorizada, por outro lado cruzou as pernas ao sentir uma leve lubrificação no meio das coxas. Nas palavras da própria Santana e por mais que não lhe agradasse admitir, eles estavam "transando como dois coelhos". Finn nem estava ao lado dela e olha a reação que míseras palavras faziam com ela, Rachel estava viciada, e o sexo sim era incrível, porém era a presença de Finn que ela estava viciada. Fazia-lhe tão bem, não tinha medo de ser ela mesma, estar com ele tornava tudo mais sereno, pacífico, confortável, tudo era tão... _Certo_.

_San está me deixando louca. Ela sempre fica assim quando Britt tem uma apresentação. R._

_Paciência Julliard. Daqui a pouco a gente se encontra :) F._

Contava os minutos para esse encontro. O táxi finalmente parou em frente ao grande teatro da universidade, como era de se esperar Santana saiu primeiro pouco se importando em pagar a corrida, pagou o motorista. A frente do local estava tumultuada, dezenas de carros parados, estudantes, convidados e familiares. A noite estava um pouco gélida, arrependeu-se de não ter trago um casaco, passou pelos portões com os olhos atentos, tinha perdido Santana de vista e até o presente momento não conseguiu identificar nenhum grupo com as características dos seus amigos. Cruzou com alguns conhecidos, acenou educada para eles, contudo, sua sorte não estava lá muito sorridente, dentre eles avistou Jesse, e este não perdeu tempo até alcançá-la. O rapaz chamou por seu nome e Rachel continuou a caminhar fingindo que não tinha escutado, escutou de novo e mais uma vez e mais uma até a mão pesada do seu ex grudar em seu pulso virando-a.

- Não me ouviu chamando-a? – ela negou mentindo. – Pensei que estivesse me ignorando. – Jesse completou passando a mão das madeixas.

- O que deseja, Jesse?

- Fiquei sabendo que você anda saindo com um cara aí... Já assim? Tão rápida! Eu e você nem tivemos a chance de conversar o que aconteceu entre a gente, Rachel. – ele respondeu rígido ao mesmo tempo em que tentava, inutilmente, esconder o seu tom venenoso na voz.

- Não estrague a minha noite. – pediu recuando um passo quando ele deu um para frente. – Não me faça perder o mínimo de respeito que eu ainda tenho por você, Jesse. – completou olhando ao redor à procura dos seus amigos. Queria sair dali, lidar com ele não estava nos seus planos.

O rapaz se aproximou de novo e Rachel se viu encurralada, por um lado tinha uma rodinha de estudantes conversando, pelo outro mais estudantes e atrás dela um grupo de adultos, não tinha mais para aonde recuar. Na sua frente estava Jesse sorridente com a situação que a tinha colocado, não gostava dessa feição dele, sabia que algo estava por vir, ele faria alguma coisa e além do mais havia uma coisa no seu ex naquela noite que a deixou um pouco temerosa, ele parecia determinado. Mais um passo pela frente e ela segurou a respiração, Jesse estava perigosamente perto agora.

- Eu sei que o que eu fiz foi errado, muito errado, mas eu ainda quero você, Rachel. – sussurrou se abaixando distribuindo beijinhos leves pelo pescoço. A universitária endureceu o corpo segurando o impulso de empurrá-lo, o que menos desejava era causar um cena antes mesmo de a apresentação começar. – Sei também que _ele_ é um motoqueiro, provavelmente vagabundo...

- Pára. Minha vida pessoal não é da sua conta e não admito que fale dele desse jeito.

Retrucou finalmente tomando a coragem de afastá-lo empurrando-o sem muita brutalidade. Jesse apertou os lábios em claro sinal de descontentamento, passou novamente a mão pelos cabelos como se aquele gesto reassegurasse sua confiança. Rachel continuou a analisá-lo tentando normalizar as batidas do seu coração, ofender Finn sem nem ao menos conhecê-lo foi o suficiente para deixá-la num estado de fúria quase incontrolável, mesmo que ele não estivesse matriculado em nenhum curso ou que não se interessasse por nível superior, Finn tinha mostrado mais caráter do que Jesse em pouco mais de dois meses, e Rachel segurou a língua para não responder devidamente a provocação do seu ex, cair em suas armadilhas só daria mais corda para mais incitações.

- Então é verdade, você está mesmo saindo com outro. - não era uma pergunta, mas Jesse disse do mesmo jeito.

- Já disse, não é da sua conta. Acabou Jesse, acabou e eu não tenho a menor intenção de voltar atrás da minha decisão. – Rachel falou se livrando do canto onde ele tinha encurralado-a.

Com isso ela se virou pronta para deixá-lo quando de novo Jesse a puxou, dessa vez com violência fazendo os seus corpos colidirem. A mão que segurou o seu pulso a envolveu pela cintura segurando-a em seu abraço, a outra agarrou o seu queixo firme fazendo com Rachel olhasse diretamente para ele.

- Não. Acaba quando eu disser que sim. Eu não vou te perder para um vagabunduzinho qualquer. – falou com os dentes trincados antes de depositar um selinho nela.

Rachel fez a única coisa que estava ao seu alcance: cuspiu na cara dele.

- Me larga. – estapeou a mão que segurava o seu rosto e com a outra o empurrou saindo do abraço forçado. Jesse continuava com o rosto coberto de saliva e soltou uma risadinha debochada cedendo aos esforços dela de se afastar. – Fique longe de mim, Jesse.

Dessa vez girou nos calcanhares o mais rápido possível se enfiando no meio do caos de pessoas largando-o sozinho mais uma vez humilhado. Tremendo dos pés à cabeça de raiva Rachel não tinha a menor idéia como ainda conseguia andar e muito menos se deu conta quando Kurt se aproximou dela aos berros dizendo que todos só estavam esperando por ela aparecer para finalmente adentrarem no teatro, Santana foi a segunda a gritar nos seus ouvidos dizendo isso e aquilo, reclamando de todas as maneiras possíveis e sem a menor sutileza com as palavras. Estava tão atordoada pelo o que tinha acontecido minutos atrás, seu primeiro instinto era puxar o celular e procurar conforto em Finn, mas isso arrastaria uma confusão daquelas diante do histórico de situações do garoto para defendê-la, reportar as atitudes de Jesse só faria com que Finn largasse o Journey's, viesse para Julliard, caçasse o seu ex e ele só pararia quando Jesse estivesse no chão com um nariz quebrado.

As luzes do teatro foram se apagando, a platéia se silenciando e ela decidiu tentar esquecer em pró de prestar atenção na apresentação dos seus amigos.

* * *

><p>A república que Mercedes, Kurt, Mike e Tina moravam eram como aquelas que elas tinham ido no campus da universidade do Brooklyn meses atrás na tradicional festa de início de semestre, era um conjunto de casas com dois andares e grupinho que morava lá deram um jeitinho mexer os pauzinhos para que eles viessem a morar juntos na mesma casa. Assim, Mercedes tinha o seu próprio quarto, Kurt também, Mike e Tina dividiam um enquanto o outro quarto eles decidiram transformá-lo numa espécie de escritóriosala de estudo.

Kurt e Tina eram os únicos que possuíam carros, logo assim que a apresentação terminou – diga-se de passagem, para uma Santana emocionada que simplesmente não conseguia parar de chorar e sorrir orgulhosa ao lado de Rachel e uma Tina que também não se agüentava de tão empolgada com Mercedes ao seu lado fazendo de tudo para mantê-la na cadeira -. Rachel e Mercedes foram com Kurt e o resto foi com Tina, deixando com Santana a tarefa de avisar Blaine que eles já tinham saído e que poderiam já se dirigir à República. Foram o caminho inteiro conversando animados sobre a apresentação, ora Tina e Kurt faziam graça ultrapassando um o carro do outro e numa dessas ultrapassagens Santana abriu a janela no banco traseiro mostrando a calcinha para o carro do amigo gay.

Desceram do carro, Brittany liderando o grupinho para dentro da casa de dois andares deixando para Rachel, Mercedes e Mike a responsabilidade de carregarem o restante dos mantimentos para dentro. Cavalheiro, o dançarino fez questão de pegar as caixas extras de bebidas restando somente alguns sacos com biscoitos e aperitivos.

- Você parecia uma pouco nervosa hoje quando o Kurt te achou... – Mercedes comentou verificando o porta-malas do carro de Tina para ver se não tinham esquecido nada. – Está tudo bem? – perguntou preocupada.

- Yeah, não é nada. Pensando somente no inferno que será semana que vem com as aulas extras de Sandy, só isso. – despistou sentindo o celular vibrar dentro de sua bolsa. Gesticulou para a amiga e sibilou que era Blaine ligando. – Fala, o que foi?

Mercedes olhava sua companheira dar mais uma vez as instruções para um do grupinho de rapazes que estavam vindo, aparentemente eles estavam perdidos. Não podia culpá-los, a república ficava escondida num emaranhado de ruas à três quadras de Julliard. Não era algo visível e as ruas ao redor podiam enganá-los facilmente, com sorte fora isso mesmo que aconteceu. Rachel confirmou em seguida ao explicar o que tinha ocorrido. Começaram a papear de novo sobre coisas aleatórias quando Mike retornou para carregar os dois últimos engradados de cerveja, e nesse instante um buzinaço estourou, o característico carro de Blaine com Puck sentado numa das janelas gritando que o "Puckzilla tinha chegado" e Sam na outra janela batucando na lataria, Quinn no banco do passageiro ao lado do estudante de direito de cabeça baixa envergonhada com todo o estardalhaço e mais atrás a moto _custom_ toda preta de Finn.

- São eles? – Mike perguntou surpreso e ao mesmo tempo maravilhado com a bagunça deles. Rachel nem ao menos escutou, só pulava e batia palminhas empolgada.

Sam foi o primeiro a se dirigir até eles – após o incidente do corredor dias atrás o loiro ainda não tinha coragem de encará-la, o mesmo acontecia com a baixinha. Mas Sam evitava mesmo por conta do constante olhar ameaçador de Finn. Com Puck ela não tinha tanta dificuldade, talvez pelo fato de ser um tarado assumido e por ele usar uma aliança, além da esposa estar sempre na cola. Com Blaine não tinha problema, ele não tinha sido o primeiro garoto gay a vê-la nua, perdeu as contas de quantas vezes Kurt invadira o seu banho com os seus dilemas. Cumprimentou o loiro com um aceno rápido enquanto e restante se aproximavam, Puck e Quinn abraçados, Blaine com a sua postura simpática como sempre e Finn era o último com a sua jaqueta vinho, capacete preto de viseira escura.

- Mercedes e Mike, estes são Noah—

- É Puck, baixinha gos—ele se interrompeu sentindo o forte aperto da esposa em sua mão. – Noah Puckerman, mas pode me chamar de Puck. – completou estendendo a mão para o namorado de Tina e oferecendo um sorriso para Mercedes.

- Que seja, _Noah._ – respondeu chamando-o pelo primeiro nome só para irritá-lo. Tornou a sorrir puxando Quinn para frente pronta para apresentá-la. – Esta é Quinn, esposa do _Noah_. – os três trocaram cumprimentos.

- Prazer, sou Sam. Sam Evans. – o loiro nem ao menos esperou Rachel para fazer as honras, ele já partiu sorridente tomando a mão de Mercedes e beijando seus dedos provocando risada na negra. Em seguida trocou aperto de mãos com Mike.

- Prazer, Don Juan. – Mercedes o provocou causando uma onda de zuações para cima do Bombeiro em formação. – Suponho que você seja Blaine, estou certa? – perguntou se aproximando no estudante de Direito.

- O que me entregou? – indagou divertido lhe presenteando com dois beijinhos no rosto. A estudante de Canto apontou para os inseparáveis óculos rosados e gesticulou as sobrancelhas. Eles riram. O rapaz falou com Mike rapidamente.

Nesse instante Finn se aproximou retirando o capacete e revelando sua faceta e seus cabelos bagunçados. Sorriu de maneira charmosa para Rachel que cortou o olhar levemente envergonhada, mas no momento seguinte seus olhos saltaram das órbitas enquanto soltava uma gargalhada divertida. Mike demonstrava a mesma expressão.

- Finny-Finney?

- Mike-Mikey?

De repente os dois garotos se abraçaram aos risos e ninguém ao redor pareceu entender o que estava acontecendo. Ao que tudo indicava eles já se conheciam, mas de onde? Rachel vivia falando de Mike quando não estava ocupada demais fazendo outras coisas com Finn e ela sempre tagarelava – sem muitos detalhes – seus encontros com o baterista e muitas dessas vezes o namorado de sua amiga estava presente na mesa.

- Antes de Tina ganhar um carro novo eu vivia levando aquela antiga lata-velha dela na oficina do Finny-Finney aqui! – o dançarino explicou ainda abraçado com o conhecido. – Isso que eu chamo de mundo pequeno, hein!

- Você era mecânico? – Rachel perguntou um tanto surpreendida. – Você tinha uma oficina? Como é que eu nunca soube disso? – agora ela parecia indignada com as mãos postas na cintura, cheia de pose.

- Não, Julliard. Eu trabalhava numa oficina a poucos metros do bar do Will e o Mike-Mikey aqui vivia enfurnado lá dentro tentando colocar aquela lata velha para funcionar! Como ele vivia lá dentro a gente acabou se conhecendo um pouco, mas daí eu mudei de emprego e perdemos o contato. – Finn explicou largando o rapaz e puxando Rachel para os seus braços. – Entendeu? – ela sorriu em resposta e fechou os olhos recebendo um selinho demorado dele. – Prazer, sou Finn. – apresentou-se para Mercedes que trocou olhares sapecas com a amiga.

- Vamos entrar, quero conhecer o restante desse povo! – Blaine exclamou sendo puxado por Mercedes.

Sam e Puck logo se prontificaram para ajudarem Mike a carregar o resto das coisas e o grupo seguiu em direção a casa, deixando Rachel e Finn para trás, estes dois com outras coisas em mente.

O lugar era bem organizado, limpo e organizado. Logo na entrada havia uma plaquinha de madeira escrito "Bem Vindos!", pelo hall quadros de espetáculos da Broadway, algumas notas musicais desenhadas à grafite na parede, na sala uma enorme estante com uma bela televisão de plasma, DVD, uma coleção enorme de DVDs com os mais diversos títulos, karaokê e uma Brittany já muito animada já brincando com aqueles tapetes de dança seguindo os passos indicados na tela da televisão, Santana atrás dela fazendo passos aleatórios. Tina e Kurt atrás do balcão que separa sala da cozinha organizando as bebidas e foram os primeiros a perceberem os recém-chegados. O grito agudo do garoto foi o que bastou para desconcentrar a loirinha do seu jogo e Santana correr se jogando nos braços de Blaine.

Mais uma rodada de apresentações com Mike servindo os rapazes com bebidas – Puck e Sam acabaram aceitando ignorando o pacto de permanecerem sóbrios naquela noite. Mas Blaine recusou dizendo que era o motorista designado daquela noite. -, Kurt logo conquistou a simpatia de Quinn ao elogiar a sua roupa, cabelo, olhos, corpo e a risada graciosa dela, e Santana, é claro, tinha que mexer os seus pauzinhos apresentou os dois rapazes gays ainda jogando a piadinha que Kurt logo, logo perderia o seu posto de amigo gay preferido.

- Mas cadê Rachel e o Finny-D dela? – Kurt perguntou colocando na mesinha central uma bandeja de aperitivos para os convidados e se sentando no único lugar disponível, graças à latina, que era ao lado de Blaine.

- Não queira saber, Lady Lips... – Santana respondeu dando um gole em sua cerveja.

- Eles não...? Não! – Mercedes exclamou horrorizada. – Mike, eles não estavam com a gente? – perguntou para o amigo.

O rapaz confirmou sem graça.

- Quando eu digo que aqueles dois estão feito dois coelhos as pessoas acham que eu estou exagerando... Eu estou exagerando, Britt-Britt? – ela perguntou para a namorada e a loirinha negou com a boca cheia de doritos e olhando para os demais fazendo gestos obcenos que indicavam sexo. – Estou exagerando, meninos? – Santana indagou para os componentes da banda.

- O tempo todo. – Sam falou.

- Direto. – Puck disse em seguida abrindo mais uma latinha de cerveja.

- Que horror! Eu já estava ciente de que ela estava sexualmente ativa, eu só não imaginava que fosse _tanto _assim! – Kurt tornou a proclamar cruzando as pernas e tornando a se recostar no sofá.

- Sexo faz bem, Kurt. Você devia praticar mais. – Tina comentou deixando o garoto fervendo de vergonha e a sala explodir em gargalhadas.

* * *

><p>- Porque... Eu... Deixo... Você... Fazer isso comigo?<p>

A pergunta dela saiu espaçada, todo o desconforto com ao noite gélida desaparecendo a medida que as mãos de Finn estavam em todos os lugares, os olhos fechados deixando o seu corpo vencer a razão, se entregando aos carinhos deles, arqueando ainda mais as pernas, permitindo mais acesso, o queria mais fundo. Queria mais, mais, mais e mais. O pensando de que eles estavam fazendo isso em frente à casa dos seus amigos, recostados no carro de Blaine com a possibilidade de algum deles colocar a cara na janela ou de alguém passar pela calçada e pegá-los nos flagra já não tinha a menor importância.

- Porque você _gosta_. – sussurrou na curva do seu pescoço sustentando a coxa de Rachel ainda mais para cima procurando um novo ângulo.

A menina tremeu com a nova angulação, as pernas fraquejaram com uma nova onda de prazer tomando o seu corpo, Finn estava nesse ritmo torturante, lento, vagaroso, ele entrava e saia bem devagar a deixando frustrada mais acima. A única coisa que não deixava o seu ato ser explícito era o vestido dela que cobria suas investidas, e querendo ser mais aventureiro tomou a liberdade de expor um dos seios dela ali mesmo, no meio da rua. Abaixou a cabeça chupando-o ouvindo Rachel clamar por Deus baixinho em seu ouvido. Retraiu mais uma vez o quadril e voltou a penetrá-la, dessa vez de um jeito mais bruto arrancando um gritinho de dor e prazer ao mesmo tempo dela, parou sentindo-se um pouco preocupado, mas a baixinha movimentou-se impaciente como se pedisse mais e ele obedeceu. Permaneceu com a mesma lentidão, retirando-_o_ quase por completo e voltando de forma violenta, a boca nunca deixando o seu seio exposto lambendo-o com a mesma brutalidade de suas estocadas.

- Isso é... É loucura. – murmurou vendo Finn recuar o quadril mais uma vez e olhar para ela. O sorriso que lhe ofereceu deixou as coisas lá embaixo ainda mais úmidas, ele sabia ser doce, cuidadoso, carinhoso e ao mesmo tempo bruto, no bom sentido, safado e insaciável. – Oh Finn! – gemeu um pouquinho mais alto quando os seus corpos colidiram de volta.

Com um _plop_ estalado o baterista largou o seu peito traçando um caminho molhado com sua língua no vale dele até atingir a linha do pescoço de novo. A barba rala dele provocando arrepios em sua pele, a mão que segurava a sua cintura agora tomou o lugar que a boca dele estava, apertando o seio, brincando com o bico deixando Rachel à beira de um colapso de sensações. A língua de Finn achou o lóbulo de sua orelha, os dentes vieram fazer companhia mordendo-o de leve, e de novo se enterrou nela com força voltando a sair devagar, provocando-a.

- Uma loucura que você _gosta_. – repetiu as palavras de anteriormente tomando a sua boca num beijo ardente e acelerando a penetração pegando-a completamente de surpresa. Rachel gemia em sua boca deixando-o ainda mais excitado. – Você gosta que eu sei. _Fala._ – pediu fazendo um esforço descomunal para interromper suas investidas rápidas voltando para o ritmo lento.

- _Finn!_ – resmungou. Ela estava quase _lá._

- _Fala._ – sua voz saiu rouca e bem safada.

Rachel era uma garota determinada e ela estava disposta a ter um orgasmo ali mesmo no meio da rua recostada ao carro de Blaine pouco se importando com o mundo ao seu redor. E se Finn queria provocá-la, ela também sabia – mesmo que não estivesse no controle da situação. Sem piedade puxou os cabelos localizados perto da nuca deixando os seus olhares se encontrarem, ele fez biquinho reprimindo a dor e Rachel puxou o lábio inferior dele com os dentes enquanto sorria tão safada quando ele.

- Me come de uma vez e pára com essa tortura! – exigiu autoritária e Finn grunhiu completamente incapaz de resistir Rachel Berry falando daquele jeito.

Por mais tentador que fosse se entregar logo de primeira ela tinha que se segurar e praticar a sua vingança para cima dele. Ainda segurando os seus cabelos ela se enterrou no pescoço dele controlando os gemidos enquanto o seu corpo batia freneticamente contra a lataria do carro de Blaine, Rachel começou a contrair e relaxar suas paredes internas ao redor do órgão dele levando Finn à loucura com aquela massagem interna. Sorriu triunfante sentindo-o sugar o seu pescoço e gemer baixinho perto do seu ouvido. Ele continuou com suas investidas, dessa vez erráticas, desesperadas e pelo caminho Rachel se rendeu ao prazer reprimindo seus gritos com mordidas fortes nos ombros dele.

- Não pára, Fi-Finn. Mais rápido. – pediu ofegante se aproximando do seu objetivo.

Finn ergueu a cabeça colando suas testas, a beijou de novo e pela primeira vez atingiram o clímax juntos. Rachel abaixou a perna quando ele saiu e aproveitou para ajeitar a parte de cima do vestido e posicionar a calcinha corretamente de novo, mas ainda não estava em condições de permanecer em pé sozinha, Finn colou os seus corpos sustentando os dois de uma vez. Ficaram em silêncio, respirando esbaforidos, suados, cansados, porém satisfeitos. A menina só voltou a abrir os olhos quando os dedos acariciaram suas bochechas, ele estava com aquele sorrisinho lateral dele e que numa altura dessas também já sabia que a ganhava de qualquer forma.

- O que foi? – perguntou passando as mãos nos cabelos dele tentando montar o característico "moicano".

O baterista riu baixinho.

- Você é linda, Rachel.

Ele riu ainda mais quando ela o abraçou escondendo o rosto em seu peito. Não estava surpreso, sabia que Rachel ficaria envergonhada, o que a deixava ainda mais uma graça, detalhe. Pegou-se momentaneamente irritado por não elogiá-la mais vezes, lógico, sempre vivia comentado o seu corpo, o par de seios, a _parte lá de baixo_, o bumbum e principalmente as pernas e coxas torneadas, mas falhava em apreciar o rosto, sua beleza natural – não que não notasse, pois sempre apreciava em pensamento, mas raramente vocalizava para ela -, e como um lembrete mental se prontificou a fazer isso mais vezes, de preferência todos os dias.

- Vem, vamos lá para dentro. Santana numa hora dessas já deve estar narrando a nossa aventura por aqui. – a universitária falou puxando-o.

Seguiram para a República de _mãos dadas_.

* * *

><p>- Não morrem tão cedo! A gente estava aqui tentando adivinhar qual lugar vocês dois batizaram dessa vez! – Brittany anunciou sem a menor vergonha na cara ao vê-los emergir do hall de entrada.<p>

De repente as risadas da latina foram ouvidas e ela surgiu do corredor tentando se esquivar dos objetos que eram lançados sobre ela. Cambaleando ela conseguiu chegar até a sala quase derrubando a sua bebida em cima do pobre Mike que estava quieto no seu canto jogando o seu vídeo-game. Virou o copo – de vodka pura - e pela transparência do fundo identificou os dois recém-chegados, a bebida só entrou na sua boca para ser cuspida a jatos segundos depois, uma vez que não conseguiu controlar a risada. Bateu palmas querendo chamar a atenção dos demais e apontou para o casal.

- HOBBIT E FRANKENTEEN, GALERA! – gritou divertida. - Está aí o sujeito capaz de deixar nossa pequena Rachel rouca pela manhã e também o responsável pelas minhas noites mal dormidas, muito obrigada! – completou arrancando risadas das meninas e zuações dos meninos.

- Vingança pelas _minhas noites mal dormidas, _Santana! – Rachel refutou ganhando incentivos de Mercedes e Tina, já que elas já estavam cientes das denúncias da universitária quando Brittana resolvia tirar o atraso.

A latina soltou uma risada sem graça e lhe mostrou o dedo do meio.

- SANTANA, você não pode invadir o quar—

Kurt surgiu do mesmo corredor de onde a estudante de Medicina tinha saído e se revelando o sujeito que lhe tacava as coisas, ele estava com as roupas amassadas e quando Blaine apareceu em seguida foi o suficiente para denunciá-lo. As orelhas do rapaz estavam mais vermelhas do que a singela gravata que ele usava naquela noite e a suas bochechas pareciam dois vulcões de tão quente que estavam. Naquele momento o seu nome era VERGONHA.

Mas ele foi do vermelho à palidez em milésimos de segundos quando os seus olhos encontraram os de Finn.

- Lady Lips, esse é o famoso Finny-D que tanto você estava curioso para conhecer! Finn, esse é Kurt Hummel. – Brittany os apresentou alegre e oferecendo ao baterista bebidas, ele recusou.

_Hummel._

Rachel se soltou dele e foi se sentar ao lado de Quinn deixando a garota assim presa entre ela e Mercedes. Finn permaneceu parado não se atrevendo a fazer qualquer movimento, o mundo era assim mesmo desse tamanho? Pequeno? O passado que tanto se esforçou para esquecer agora batia na sua porta sem nenhum aviso prévio e o que diabos ele deveria fazer? Notou que não era o único surpreso, Kurt parecia tão desamparado quanto ele, mas este cruzou a sala já completamente recomposto e lhe estendeu a mão sibilando um "prazer".

Então era assim? Agiriam dessa forma? Como se não conhecessem?

Finn não viu problema, se Kurt queria levar a relação deles desse jeito ele não seria aquele a protestar, até porque não estava a fim de revisitar o passado. Retornou o gesto falando o mesmo e então ele se afastou seguindo para a cozinha.

- Vamos brincar do jogo da garrafa! – Sam sugeriu quebrando a tensão mínima da sala, mesmo que essa passasse despercebida por todos, exceto por Finn e Kurt, é claro.

Os jovens afastaram os sofás, formaram a roda, se posicionaram e elegeram a garrafa da brincadeira – a de vodka, a mesma que Puck fez questão de esvaziar com um longo gole e urrando em seguida com a queimação descendo pela sua garganta -. Finn e Rachel sentaram-se um de frente para outro para aumentarem as chances da garrafa cair para eles dois, Kurt ao lado dela, às vezes lançando olhares para o baterista e este os ignorando. Blaine veio se sentar ao seu lado batendo em suas costas cumprimentando-o e tirando-o do seu momento de distração.

- Vamos estabelecer umas regrinhas. – Tina sugeriu pegando a garrafa e impedindo-a de girar. – Na boca do meu Mike, só eu posso. O mesmo vale para Quinn e Puck. – completou tentando não rir do olhar desapontado do jovem Bombeiro. – Brittany e Santana não ligam, então... Não há problema com elas. Vamos começar!

A garrafa girou os primeiros foram justamente Sam e Brittany, os dois se ergueram iniciando o primeiro beijo da brincadeira, a roda soltou gritinhos e aplausos quando eles se separaram. As segundas vítimas foram, por falta de sorte ou sacanagem do destino mesmo, Kurt e Finn e mesmo sofrendo pressão de todos os lados, os dois jovens homens apenas trocaram mais uma aperto de mão, e a tensãozinha que ali surgiu não passou despercebida pelos olhos atentos de Rachel, tentou obter alguma resposta por olhares de Finn, mas só o que conseguiu foi o silêncio.

Puck e Santana foram os próximos e Quinn autorizou um beijo na bochecha da latina, Mike trocou aperto de mãos e um abraço com Kurt, Brittany e Rachel deram um selinho rápido, Mercedes e Sam compartilharam o primeiro beijo, Quinn e Finn deram beijinhos no rosto e a garrafa parou em Rachel e Santana.

- Beija! Beija! San me disse que vocês duas já se beijaram no colégio e eu quero ver! – Brittany as incentivou. O grupinho de Rachel sabia desse detalhe, mas isto era novo para os meninos.

- EU DISSE! EU DISSE QUE AS TRÊS SE PEGAVAM! – Puck exclamou animado enquanto Quinn revirava os olhos inconformada com o comportamento imaturo do marido.

Sam sorria como um abestado num lado da roda, Finn parecia bastante interessado com o que viria acontecer a seguir e o restante fitava as duas com expectativas.

- Vem Santana, já nos beijamos uma vez e não vejo problema em fazer isso de novo. – Rachel sacramentou segura pegando todo mundo de surpresa com aquele comportamento. A estudante se colocou de joelhos ficando no meio dos amigos e estendendo a mão para a amiga.

- Hobbit, você sabe que não precisa fazer isso, não é? Não quero você acordando amanhã tentando arrancar a minha cabeça porque nos beijamos, Rachel. – a latina falou séria completamente surpreendida com as atitudes dela. Foi então que notou dois copos ao lado do lugar onde Rachel estava sentada, um já vazio e outro pela metade e pela coloração parecia coquetel de frutas devidamente batizado com vodka. Aquilo não era Rachel Berry falando, era o álcool. – Não, não acho uma boa idéia. Você andou bebendo, Hobbit. – justificou ignorando os protestos de Puck e Sam.

- Cala essa boca e me beija.

Puxou a latina pelo pescoço colando suas bocas. Santana abriu os olhos no meio do beijo surpreendida, mas tornou a fechá-los quando a amiga aprofundou deixando com que suas língua fizessem contato. A sala explodiu em comemoração, gritos, urros, aplausos e até dancinhas. Puck e Sam estavam de pé pulando feito dois loucos apreciando o beijo das meninas, Kurt de olhos arregalados diante do comportamento totalmente fora do comum de sua amiga, Brittany batia palmas gritando o nome das duas, Mike e Finn hipnotizados com o que viam, Tina, Quinn e Mercedes rindo do nível de loucura que aquela simples brincadeira tinha chegado. Blaine estava no seu canto apenas sorrindo.

- Pronto. Girem a garrafa de novo! – Rachel gritou voltando ao seu lugar com a boca avermelhada e úmida, mas agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

A futura médica continuou no centro da roda fitando Rachel e tentando processar que a sua Hobbit, sua pequena Hobbit por quem ela teve uma paixãozinha nos tempos do colégio tinha lhe dado um baita – e longo -, beijo na boca. Foi Mercedes quem a puxou de volta deixando que o objeto voltasse a rodar entre eles. Kurt foi obrigado a dar um selinho em Quinn – Puck não viu problema, uma vez que o cara era gay -, Finn e Puck trocaram abraços, Sam e Mercedes se beijaram de novo, Tina e Mike trocaram salivas, Brittany e Finn deram um selinho e garrafa parou em Blaine e Rachel.

De novo, Rachel foi quem atacou sem dar a menor chance do pobre rapaz protestar, os dois até chegaram a cair no chão e foi isso que quebrou o beijo, ela rolou para o lado aos risos proclamando que ele fazia um negócio engraçado com a boca. Gargalhadas para todos os lados.

Persistiram no jogo da garrafa por ainda mais quinze minutos sendo as últimas vítimas Blaine e Kurt que deram um show à parte com o seu beijo e com o estudante de Direito se recusando a largar os lábios do estudante de Teatro, Santana sentindo que havia rolado um clima entre Mercedes e o loiro virou a garrafa para o lado, onde a amiga estava escapando da reta e deixando os dois se beijaram pela terceira vez, Quinn e Puck já eram dados como fora da brincadeira, pois se atracaram num amasso ali meso no chão. A garrafa agora não mandava em ninguém, pois o próximo casal a se agarrar foi Rachel Finn, ela por cima dele lhe enchendo de beijinhos.

- Whoa, o que aconteceu com o seu lema de não beber? Pensei que prejudicasse a sua voz. – ele comentou se levantando e a puxando para ficar de pé também. Rachel não estava bêbada, só estava levemente alterada. – Será que você vai se lembrar amanhã que beijou Santana na boca e um garoto gay? – perguntou tentando não rir dela e dos seus risinhos bobos.

- Eu só bebi duas coisinhas rosadas, Finn! É claro que eu vou lembrar. – respondeu se sentando num dos sofás. – Eu to com fome e com sede. – comentou olhando para a cozinha, especificamente para o sanduíche que Kurt estava fazendo naquele instante. – Quero um daqueles, Finny! E quero um outro trequinho rosado! – pediu voltando a rir.

- Não, chega de coisinhas rosadas, vou trazer água, okay? – falou vendo-a concordar. – Já volto. – disse beijando os seus cabelos.

Tomando coragem ele se aproximou do balcão onde viu Kurt de costas terminando o seu sanduíche, assim que ele se virou o jovem gay quase teve uma síncope do susto que tomou. Com um das mãos no coração ele tentava se acalmar.

- Você não pode chegar desse jeito atrás das pessoas, Finn _Hudson!_ – exclamou ainda branco de susto. – O que você quer? – perguntou ríspido.

- Julliard quer um desses aí, será que pode fazer um? – solicitou ignorando o tom rude do velho conhecido e o olhar dele também.

- Quem?

- Rachel. Rachel quer um desses sanduíches aí. Mas tem que ser vegetariano. – explicou achando interessante o desenho da toalha que cobria o balcão.

- Eu sei que tem que ser _vegetariano._ – Kurt retrucou abrindo a geladeira e pegando os mantimentos de volta. – A propósito, eu a conheço por dois anos, Finn. Não fale comigo como se fosse a pessoa que a conhece como ninguém, ouviu? – completou cortando algumas rodelas de tomate.

- Yeah, que seja. Só faça logo esse sanduíche de uma vez. – agora foi vez dele de ser rude.

- Eu não tenho a mínima idéia como isso foi acontecer, eu e você de novo na mesma cidade e eu ainda tenho que aturá-lo como namorado, ficante, sei lá o que de uma das minhas melhores amigas! Aliás, eu realmente espero que você não esteja usando-a para satisfazer suas necessidades biológicas! Eu e você temos as nossas pendências, mas eu não vou admitir que brinque com ela, fui claro? – Kurt discursou arrancando as folhas de alface com violência.

- Eu não estou brincando com ninguém, okay? Eu me preocupo com ela, eu... Eu gosto dela, pode ficar despreocupado que eu não vou fazer nada com Rachel. – falou pegando das mãos dele o saco onde estava o queijo vegetariano que Kurt não conseguia desatar o nó.

A risada que saiu do estudante de Teatro foi de puro deboche.

- Finn, você deixou três pessoas muito magoadas em Lima, principalmente sua mãe e você realmente quer que eu acredite que nada irá acontecer com Rachel? Com a minha little Diva? As pessoas não mudam. Você não vai mudar. – disse finalizando o bendito sanduíche. – Aliás, ela tem alguma noção do seu passado? Longe de mim ficar no meio de vocês dois, mas eu e você sabemos que essa tensão entre nós dois vai acabar aparecendo aos olhos de Rachel e se ela vier a mim perguntar o que está acontecendo eu não hesitarei em abrir a minha boca, Finn. – esclareceu entregando para ele o lanche.

O baterista não respondeu, pegou o prato e o copo com água retornando para Rachel que agora estava no meio da sala brincando de Twister com o restante do pessoal.

* * *

><p>Eram quase duas e meia da manhã quando eles finalmente retornaram para o apartamento. Blaine seguiu de volta para casa com Puck, Sam e Quinn, mas seguindo Finn com Rachel na moto para deixarem Santana e Brittany. A futura estrla da Broadway já estava recuperada da sua alegria provocada pelas duas doses de coquetel de frutas que havia tomado mais cedo e juntamente com Finn subiu as escadas carregando as duas para cima, ambas bêbadas e cansadas. Rachel largou a loira no sofá mais próximo – Brittany podia ser uma vareta, mais ainda assim era pesada – enquanto o rapaz carregou a latina para o quarto delas e voltou para buscar a outra.<p>

O casal tomou um banho juntos, em silêncio, estavam tão cansados quanto às outras duas. Saíram do banheiro mais leves, ela somente de calcinha e a camisa roubada dos Beatles dele e ele com um par de roupas velhas que havia deixado lá para noites como esse em que eles dormiam juntos. Rachel foi a primeira cair no colchão suspirando contente por finalmente dar um descanso ao seu corpo e Finn se sentou na beirada da cama enquanto mandava uma mensagem para Will avisando que chegaria amanhã depois do almoço.

- Eu só vou te contar isso porque eu andei pensando seriamente sobre o assunto por um bom tempo hoje à noite. – ela começou puxando a conversa. Finn olhou para o lado fitando-a. – Encontrei com Jesse hoje quando cheguei ao teatro com Santana, ela saiu em disparada me largando para trás e no meio da multidão que estava do lado fora esperando a entrada ser liberada, ele me puxou e, bem, vamos dizer que não tivemos uma conversa muito amigável. – confessou vendo que a expressão dele permanecia serena. Isso era um bom sinal, não era?

Tinha que ser um bom sinal.

- Ele machucou você? – Finn perguntou calmo.

Rachel negou.

- Mas ele sabe que eu e você estamos saindo. Jesse anda meio que me perseguindo, não pode me ver que quer falar comigo, mas eu sempre tento despistá-lo, mas hoje eu nem sequer tive chance de fazer isso, estava cercada pelo tumulto de pessoas. Não é que eu esteja com medo ou algo do tipo, mas Jesse me mostrou hoje que está mesmo disposto a me ter de volta. – disse concluindo o que estava falando.

- É isso o que você quer? Você quer voltar com ele? – ele quis saber, dessa vez preferiu não encará-la.

- O _que?_ – a jovem perguntou indignada e voltando a se sentar tentada a abraçá-lo, acabou hesitando no último momento. – Não, eu não quero voltar com ele.

Finn pareceu respirar mais aliviado. Era agora ou nunca, percebeu que Rachel tinha aberto uma brecha para o que ele vinha pensando em fazer nos últimos dias e as suas palavras com a sua conversa forçada com Kurt mais cedo naquela noite voltaram a ecoar na sua mente, realmente _gostava_ dela. Fechou os olhos e deixou que o sorriso que tanto a baixinha gostava se formar em seus lábios e tornou a fitá-la.

- Que bom. Então o lembre da próxima vez em que o vê-lo que você está _namorando_ e que o seu _namorado_ não é muito amigável com ex que fica perseguindo a sua garota, okay?

A universitária começou a sorrir aos poucos deixando que as palavras dele fizessem sentido gradativamente. Ela tinha acabado de ser "pedida" em namoro, é isso mesmo? Ao julgar pelo olhar de Finn, que estava cheio de expectativa, só confirmou a sua dúvida momentânea. Ficou de joelhos ao lado dele passando o braço por nas suas costas abraçando-o lateralmente enquanto deixava a sua cabeça se apoiar nos ombros desnudos do rapaz, ambos ainda sustentando os seus respectivos sorrisos.

- Pode deixar, e ainda falo que o _meu namorado_ já bateu num assaltante e enfrentou um tarado para me defender. Espero que isso o assuste um pouco. – respondeu mordiscando lábio inferior.

Finn a jogou de volta na cama, os dois caindo no colchão aos risos antes se entregarem a um intenso beijo.

* * *

><p>Uma putaria só essa festinha, né? Todo mundo beijando todo mundo e eu não consegui evitar que o meu lado PEZBERRY colocasse aquela cena. Ai gente, é Pezberry, meu guilty pleasure xD I REGRET NOTHING.<p>

Opa, Finn e Kurt finalmente "se conheceram"... Eu falei que teria um plot familiar entre eles. Aos poucos eu vou revelando o que realmente aconteceu. Finn tem uns PODRES TENSOS...

Espero que estejam curtindo :B

Reviews? Love you all.

;)


	9. We're Fucking Screwed!

_Desculpa a demora! Estive ocupada nos últimos dias, mas segue aí mais um cap :) Tem Smut, mas é implícito. De qualquer forma vc foi avisado.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: We're Fucking Screwed!<strong>

Ao contrário do restante dos Estados Unidos, o Halloween não tinha sido tão divertido. Muito menos os dias que se seguiram após ele. Brittany e Santana acabaram discutindo – coisa séria, pois raramente elas se desentendiam -, o que ocasionou a loirinha deixar o apartamento e passar uns dias com os outros amigos. O clima no apartamento era tão fora do comum, Santana tinha se fechado completamente e não abaixava a guarda nem mesmo para Rachel e todas as vezes que encontrava a estudante de Dança ela sempre dava um jeito de se esquivar do assunto. Lógico, a briga das duas acabou afetando o restante do grupo, a diária reunião deles na hora do almoço que antes era regada a gargalhadas e muitas conversas agora só estavam recheadas com o silêncio. Até Sue achou estranho.

Aparentemente tudo começou a virar de cabeça para baixo após a pequena festinha particular deles, Kurt era outro que vinha agindo de modo estranho e às vezes Rachel o pegava olhando-a intrigado, mas em seguida ele sempre soltava um sorriso como se quisesse dissipar a momentânea preocupação dela. Mercedes, apesar de estar presa – assim como ela – naquele vórtice de confusão dentro do grupinho era a única que ainda parecia radiante, pois ela continuava de rolo com Sam. O que era bom, o loiro até chegava a se juntar a eles um dia ou outro na hora do almoço, e como era um palhaço de natureza conseguia quebrar um pouco a tensão.

Rachel, por outro lado não conseguia evitar sentir uma pequena inveja do novo casal em formação, pois as coisas entre ela e Finn não iam conforme ela tinha previsto. Estavam num novo nível, tinham se comprometido agora, eram oficialmente namorados, mas o tempo que já era escasso para eles se tornou praticamente inexistente. Julliard estava começando a fechar o cerco com os seus alunos, com a aproximação do recesso de Dezembro e do Feriado de Ação de Graças os universitários estavam ficando cada vez mais atolados com trabalhos, testes, seminários, resenhas etc. Sandy agora estava com uma idéia nova, fazia os seus alunos assistirem os espetáculos Off-Broadway e os documentários mais inúteis e pedia análises detalhadas em prazos curtíssimos, sem contar o grande projeto paralelo que a turma de Rachel, Kurt e Tina estavam trabalhando, que era a montagem de uma peça original para o final do período. Jesse era outro que continuava a lhe trazer preocupação, não chegava a incomodá-la, mas sempre o via num canto como se estivesse observando-a.

Fisicamente separados, mas sempre perdiam horas no telefone. Rachel cansou de dizer que eram essas conversas divertidas e voz dele que a impediam de enlouquecer ou de cair numa depressão com tanta responsabilidade. As coisas realmente não tinham saído como planejadas, por outro lado Rachel teve a chance de conhecer um pouco mais de Finn, aos poucos ele começava a falar um pouco dele, como ele tinha chegado à Nova York aos dezessete anos, era de uma cidade pequena em Ohio – embora não revelasse o nome da cidade em questão -, que usou um brinco na orelha até os dezenove anos – o que rendeu umas boas risadas dela no telefone -, que o seu bem mais precioso era a sua moto, Drizzle – de novo mais risadas -. Soube também que Finn jogou futebol americano no Ensino Médio e era quarterback e ele soube que Rachel chegou a conhecer a própria mãe aos dezoito anos e que ela morava em NYC também (_"Papai sempre me disse que eu me parecia muito com ela e quando a vi tive que dar razão a ele, Shelby era como uma versão minha mais velha"_), ela também confidenciou que sua experiência no colégio não tinha sido lá uma das melhores, que sempre era chamada de "nariguda" "aberração" "anã" e "RuPaul"(estes dois últimos cortesia de Santana Lopez), explicou também como ela e a latina tinha desenvolvido uma amizade.

Contudo, Rachel ainda podia sentir que Finn estava retraído, mas procurava não forçar a barra. Confiança não é algo que se consegue da noite para o dia, é algo que é conquistado e ela conseguia ver esse progresso, para alguém que era completamente um ponto de interrogação, um completo mistério, Finn já tinha compartilhado muita coisa com ela. Com certeza estava progredindo.

* * *

><p>Depois da festinha deles Finn e Kurt nunca mais tiveram contato. Ele estava ciente do drama que estava acontecendo na outra ponta do seu círculo de amizade, mas eles estavam com a sua própria cota do lado de cá. Com o desentendimento entre Brittany e Santana e o esquema rígido que Julliard tinha armado com os seus estudantes – impedindo que Rachel e Kurt participassem -, o Debate sobre o Casamento Homossexual que Blaine tinha armado na NYU tinha sido um fiasco total, e isso deixou o vocalista do New Directions desolado. Blaine acabou se fechando no seu próprio mundo. Puck e Sam também estavam se estranhando nos últimos dias e até onde ele sabia era alguma coisa que tinha acontecido durante o treinamento dos Bombeiros.<p>

O movimento no Journey's tinha aumentado absurdamente, às tardes na lanchonete que costumavam ficar vazias agora matinha uma clientela razoável, mas o bar ficava completamente intransitável à noite, casa lotada de Terça à Domingo – Will explicou que era por conta da aproximação do mês de Dezembro e que a tendência era só aumentar nos próximos dias -. Suas responsabilidades com o bar eram só mais um obstáculo nessa pequena crise controlada que tinha surgido entre ele e Rachel, o ritmo louco que eles vinham transando tinha caído drasticamente – não que ele estava com ela só por conta do sexo, só tinha ficado acostumado a ter relações duas ou três vezes por semana. Agora ou ele estava exausto ou ela muito cansada. Não queria admitir, mas era frustrante sim. -, e esse afastamento carnal talvez tenha trago alguns benefícios. Aos olhos de Finn, Rachel era um livro aberto e completamente fácil de ler, contudo, não tinha uma bola de cristal e nem era adivinho, e certas coisas eram impossíveis de saber a não ser que ela verbalizasse. Era justamente isso que eles vinham fazendo nos últimos dias. _Conversado._

Embora o seu passado seja turbulento, Finn fazia uma espécie de peneiragem ao se abrir com ela, tentava não ser tão evasivo – pois não queria que sua namorada pensasse que fosse uma questão de confiança. Não, não era isso. O modo como confiava nela chegava a ser assustador às vezes. E Rachel também não fazia o tipo que forçava a barra, embora lhe lançasse olhares tão intensos e cheios de questionamentos que ele ficava muito tentado a sucumbir aos seus pedidos de curiosidade. Quanto mais conversavam, mais Rachel avançava sobre suas barreiras – barreiras essas que poucos conseguiam penetrar -, mais íntimos eles ficavam, mais a certeza de que estava começando a sentir algo mais forte por ela o assombrava.

Assustado? _Muito._

- ... O que acha, Finny-Boy?

Finn estava tão absorto em seus próprios pensamentos que parara abruptamente de fazer a sua tarefa de limpar o balcão do bar e muito menos escutou o que Schuester tinha lhe falado. Ao ouvir um dos seus apelidos saiu do transe olhando para o seu chefe com as sobrancelhas erguidas, mas acabou se distraindo momentaneamente de novo com a entrada de um cliente. Voltou a olhar para Will sentindo-se um pouco culpado, este sorria sabendo que o tinha pegado no flagra com a sua falta de atenção.

- Hãn?

- Eu estava falando que o movimento por aqui está crescendo bastante e sei que as horas extras que você o resto dos rapazes estão fazendo não está dando conta e, creio eu, que também está atrapalhando a vida de vocês. – o dono do bar repetiu o seu discurso anterior.

O baterista franziu ainda mais as sobrancelhas.

- Não, não. O senhor já faz tanto por mim e pelos outros caras também, é o mínimo que a gente pode fazer para retribuir. – ele respondeu retomando a sua tarefa de limpar o balcão.

- Eu sei disso, mas acha que eu quero vocês trabalhando no meu bar para sempre? – nesse momento Finn arregalou os olhos assustado. Will, notando que a sua frase tinha saído com duplo sentido, começou a balançar as mãos freneticamente tentando consertar a confusão do jovem rapaz. – Não, eu não estou despedindo ninguém. – Finn bufou aliviado e Schuester voltou a sorrir. – O que eu quero dizer que nem você, nem Quinn, nem Puck ou Sam estão destinados a serem uma bandinha de bar nas noites de quarta, sexta e sábado e garçons/garçonete durante o dia pelo resto de suas vidas. – explicou notando uma de suas funcionárias retornando da mesa do recém-chegado cliente com o pedido.

- Como assim? E Blaine? – ele perguntou não acompanhando o raciocínio do seu patrão. De novo, fazia um esforço para não se distrair com os seus próprios problemas.

- Blaine já está encaminhado. Mais do que um amigo, padrinho, alguém de confiança eu me considero como um pai para vocês quatro. Eu os acolhi quando ainda eram adolescentes uns três, quatro anos atrás e nem por um segundo me arrependo. Sam e Puck, dois adolescentes que ganhavam a vida tocando na porta do metrô após passarem semanas viajando sem rumo pelos Estados Unidos, e hoje, cada um com vinte anos, quase vinte um, Sam realizando um desejo de menino de ser um herói e Puck descobriu sua vocação graças a esse incentivo do nosso palhaço loiro. Ambos quase terminando o treinamento intensivo e em Janeiro os veremos formados como Bombeiros. – o pai do pequeno Ian divagava puxando as lembranças dos seus meninos.

Ele agora prestava atenção, quando seu chefe falava desse jeito, com um tom nostálgico sabia que vinha algo mais quando concluísse.

- Puck num piscar de olhos se viu com a sua própria família, uma aliança no dedo e uma menininha para alimentar, eu tenho orgulho dele, sabe? Não só dele, como de Quinn também. Quinn, aquela lá é tão inteligente, a gente percebe só pelo modo como ela articula as palavras. Ela só faz o estereotipo de menina fútil, mas por dentro exala conteúdo. Sabia que ela confidenciou a Emma o desejo de abrir o seu próprio negócio? Mas ela pensa grande, quer um restaurante e já fiquei sabendo que ela e minha esposa já estão pesquisando cursos de Gastronomia. – falou não escondendo o sorriso como um verdadeiro pai orgulhoso faria. O olhar estava perdido, apesar de estar numa conversa com Finn, era ele o absorto da vez nos próprios pensamentos.

Lembrou de quando chegou em casa e sua chegada foi abafada pelas risadas de Quinn e Emma na cozinha. Sua esposa com o notebook aberto com Ian nos braços, Beth sentada na cadeira ao lado se lambuzando com uns brownies e Quinn do outro lado achando graça de algo, que ele veio descobrir segundos depois que as duas estavam discutindo nomes para o sonhado restaurante da loirinha.

- E você... Você chegou aqui e era um rapaz completamente fechado, trabalhava numa oficina, dormia em qualquer canto com a sua moto, mas me surpreendeu com um domínio fascinante com a bateria. Agora olha para você hoje, criou um laço forte com Quinn, Sam, Blaine, Beth, esta tem uma adoração eterna por você, e principalmente com Puck, a quem eu tenho certeza de que chama de melhor amigo. Querendo ou não viramos uma família, nos apoiamos incondicionalmente e ao que tudo indica essa família está aumentado com a recente amizade que vocês criaram com aquelas universitárias. – Will pausou voltando a encará-lo. – E devo acrescentar que nunca o vi mais sorridente como ando testemunhando nas últimas semanas, Rachel tem lhe fazendo um bem, Finn. – disse sustentando a mesma feição de orgulhoso de antes.

Ele corou furiosamente. Se antes estava assustado, agora ele tinha atingido o nível de terrivelmente apavorado. Estava assim _tão óbvio_?

- O meu ponto é: deixando o meu lado patrão de lado e falando com você como Will, com o meu lado paizão dessa galera, eu quero vê-lo crescer profissionalmente, eu quero que tenham suas próprias carreiras, seus próprios negócios. Todos vocês são extremamente competentes quando se trata do meu bar e eu sou eternamente agradecido por isso, mas não os quero presos aqui pelos próximos dez, vinte anos, entende? Ainda são jove—

- Mas eu não sei o que fazer da minha vida, Will. – interrompeu-o.

Acostumou-se tão rapidamente com a rotina de ser garçom nas horas vagas e baterista durante a noite que nunca passou pela sua cabeça fazer algo além dessas coisas. Aliás, Finn nunca tinha parado para pensar no que fazer de sua vida. Deixara Lima de uma maneira tão abrupta na noite de formatura do seu colégio e ele passara um bom tempo tão revoltado, tão preso às mágoas do passado que ele não via sentido nenhum na sua vivência. Por umas semanas considerou as forças armadas, à princípio veria que isso teria sido motivo de orgulho para _ele_, mas o seu lado mais rancoroso teve muita vontade de se juntar ao Exército com o único objetivo de causar angústia a sua mãe, desejou que ela sofresse, pois sabia que um marido era substituível, mas nunca um filho.

Pegou-se passando a mão sobre o peito no lugar exato onde estava a sua tatuagem.

- Isso não é verdade. Você está destinado a algo maior, só não teve a felicidade de descobrir o que é. _Ainda_. – Schuester o respondeu percebendo o ato dele de passar a mão na tatuagem.

Will era um dos poucos que sabia o significado daquela tatuagem e o quão importante era para o seu funcionário.

- Enfim, de qualquer forma o meu plano é aliviar um pouco o lado de vocês e contratar gente temporária, como a própria Jennifer ali – o pequeno empresário apontou para a garçonete que agora servia a mesa do cliente que tinha chegado minutos atrás. – para esse período turbulento que teremos agora em Dezembro. E por falar nisso, quero que repasse isso aos outros, eu vou cortar as noites de quarta-feira e de sábado de vocês a partir da segunda semana de Dezembro. Sendo assim só irão se apresentar aos Sábados. Fecho o bar dia vinte e dois e só reabro no dia trinta para o Ano Novo. – completou cumprimentando alguns novos clientes que tinham acabado de chegar.

- Huh, okay.

Com isso ele se virou para atender alguns clientes, a conversa com Will ainda fresca em sua mente. Finn nunca fora um cara muito otimista quando o assunto era ele mesmo, e o seu chefe acreditava que ele poderia ser alguém na vida. O seu passado e as suas atitudes diziam o contrário, aliás, elas diziam que ele merecia ficar sozinho, infeliz, que ele não era merecedor de amizades incríveis como as que tinha agora, nem a bondade de Schuester ofereceu a ele – embora Will saiba, superficialmente, que Finn não tem um passado brilhante. Como é que ele se atreveria a pensar que poderia ser algo além do que é agora? Nem mesmo se quisesse, seria preciso enfrentar seus próprios demônios para começar a andar para frente.

Balançou a cabeça, tinha que parar de pensar nessas coisas. Já estava suficientemente perturbado com a existência de Kurt no seu círculo mínimo de amizades. Respirou fundo, anotou dois lanches de um casal que estava sentado perto das janelas frontais do Journey's e se dirigiu ao rapaz que acenou que estava sentado num das pontas do balcão.

- Pois não?

- Vocês têm cupcakes?

Ele confirmou apontando para a bancada de vidro transparente onde estavam os cupcakes.

- Vou quere um, esse com granulado em cima. E capuccino também. – o rapaz ordenou ajeitando o seu lenço ao redor do pescoço.

Finn o achou esquisito. Tudo bem que o tempo estava frio, mas porque esse sujeito usa um lencinho de tecido fino ao invés de um cachecol ou algo mais grosso? Jennifer tinha acabado de retornar e se prontificou em servir o café dele enquanto o baterista pegou um pratinho e o cupcake servindo-o. Olhou para as mesas, até que para uma tarde de Domingo eles não estavam muito cheios. Trocou sorrisos com Quinn que estava limpando uma mesa recém-esvaziada, e vendo não havia mais ninguém fazendo pedidos e nem nada resolveu recostar-se. Notou algumas vezes que o cara do cupcake não tirava os olhos dele.

- Finn, sua jaqueta estava pendurada no banquinho da bateria e o seu celular estava tocando lá trás. Estava dentro do bolso. É Rachel. – Will retornou ao caixa do bar passando pelo baterista e entregando o aparelho para ele.

- Hey Julliard! – cumprimentou animado. – Hum, yeah... Nem tanto... Eu sei, você me falou... – soltou uma risada abafada. - ... Mas é para entregar quando? Ah, quarta, entendi... Eu não sei, tenho que falar com o Will. Espera um segundo. – Schuester já lhe dava atenção só de ouvir o seu nome na conversa deles. Com o celular abaixado ele foi até o homem. – Rachel está na Times Square, acabou de sair de um cinema Cult, alguma coisa envolvendo Barroco, sei lá e pediu para eu ir buscá-la, posso ir ou você ainda vai precisar de mim hoje? – perguntou ganhando um aceno positivo e o resto do dia de folga. – Rachel? Hey, fica aí, eu já estou indo.

- Deixa eu adivinhar? Aluna de Sandy Ryerson? – o sujeito do cupcake e do lencinho no pescoço perguntou assim que Finn finalizou a ligação.

Ele continuou parado observando-o.

- Aquele lá anda enlouquecido, muitos dizem que já passou a hora dele de se aposentar. Fiquei sabendo que ele anda obsessivo com esse negócio de resenhas das coisas mais inúteis que existem... – completou bebericando o seu café. – Também estudo em Julliard. – acrescentou estendendo a mão para Finn. – Jonathan. – apresentou-se.

Só fez o trabalho de erguer uma sobrancelha, mas por educação não declinou o gesto dele.

- Finn. Hum, yeah. Rachel, minha namorada, anda aos surtos com os trabalhos desse cara. Enfim, espero que tenha apreciado o cupcake e do café, mas eu preciso ir. – falou deixando-o no balcão e empolgado demais para perceber a expressão assassina de Jesse quando este mencionou que Rachel era sua namorada.

* * *

><p>- Mas ninguém sabe o que aconteceu entre elas? – Rachel perguntou saboreando o seu café quentinho.<p>

O vento na mais famosa avenida da Big Apple estava cortante. Só Sandy mesmo para fazê-la sair em pleno Domingo para ver uma porcaria de um documentário num desses cinemas Cult e ter a coragem de pedir a apresentação de um trabalho sobre ele em slides para a próxima quarta-feira. Se não estivesse já acostumada com o ritmo alucinante de Julliard nas últimas semanas, ela estaria rolando no chão desesperada pelo prazo tão curto para a entrega, contudo três até que era relativamente bom para prepará-lo. Como era em trio, ela fora juntamente com Tina e Kurt, ambos também entediados com a porcaria do filme – além de ter sido completamente sem noção e confuso.

Após duas horas e meia trancafiados dentro daquele cinema eles resolveram espairecer um pouco a cabeça e o tempinho livre que tinham caminhando pela Times Square e o assunto em questão ainda era o desentendimento entre Santana e Brittany. O negócio foi realmente sério dessa vez, estavam perto de completarem um mês sem se falarem.

- Britt acorda, vai para a aula, volta e fica lá no nosso escritório estudando... Tem dias que ela resolve deixar de ser antisocial e se diverte com a gente, mas se alguém solta o nome de Santana ela volta ao modo operante calada. – Tina falou jogando o seu copo já vazio de chocolate quente. – Mike disse que o rendimento nela nas aulas aumentou, parece que ela desconta tudo na dança, sabe? – informou parando em frente a uma vitrine de roupas.

- Vocês são amigas por quase quatro anos e jura que não consegue fazer com que Santana sente e converse? – Kurt perguntou fazendo cara feira para um modelito em questão. – Oh my Gaga, como é que esse pessoal tem coragem de colocar isso na vitrine? – questionou aproveitando o reflexo para ajeitar o gorro na cabeça.

- Falando assim até parece que você não a conhece, Kurt. Ela que se fazer de forte, fingir que não está afetada e se eu tentar uma aproximação é capaz dela voar para cima de mim. Vocês nunca viram Santana furiosa e nem queiram ver. É algo assustador. – Rachel respondeu apontando para um sobretudo preto de couro no qual Kurt fez sinal de positivo como se estivesse dizendo que a peça era aceitável.

Voltaram a caminhar, o vento agora ainda mais forte. Era só uma questão até que começasse a nevar, como tinha dito a previsão do tempo naquela manhã. Passaram pela famosa loja de jóias, a Tiffany's, onde ficaram babando por um lindo colar de diamantes, mas com um preço bem salgado. Kurt quase teve um ataque do coração.

- A gente vai ter que intervir. Por mais que eu odeie a idéia de me meter no relacionamento dos outros, mas isso já está ficando impossível. Querendo ou não, esse voto de silêncio das duas está mexendo com o nosso grupo. – Tina tornou a falar sentando-se confortavelmente num dos banquinhos de madeira à beira da calçada.

- Como uma intervenção? – Kurt indagou tomando o seu lugar no meio das duas meninas. – Não sei. Vamos ver como é que elas vão ficar agora com a aproximação do feriado de Ação de Graças e todas essas festividades de Dezembro. Se entrarmos no ano novo com elas ainda desse jeito, aí sim a gente intervém. – disse colocando as luvas. Seus dedinhos já estavam ficando dormentes de tão frio que estava.

As duas meninas concordaram em silêncio. Ainda ficaram conversando coisas triviais até os primeiros flocos de neve começarem a cair. Era a primeira vez que nevava, claro sinal de que Outono já estava indo embora e logo o Inverno chegaria. Os três se levantaram comemorando, agiam como crianças e não eram os únicos, alguns nas outras calçadas.

A felicidade de Kurt foi algo momentâneo, no meio da sua comemoração um característico ronco de motor se aproximou deles e ele não tinha dúvidas de quem pertencia aquela moto. Rachel, por outro lado parecia ainda mais empolgada e literalmente pulou nos braços de Finn enchendo-o de beijos ali mesmo. A risada do casal se misturou com a de Tina – esta tinha confessado recentemente Finn era uma das pessoas mais legais que ela conhecera e que torcia muito para ele e Rachel. -. Tirando aquela noite na festa, eles não tinham se cruzado mais, porém sempre ficava atualizado sobre o baterista na hora do almoço, Rachel tagarelava sem parar sobre suas longas conversas no telefone com o namorado.

Ah sim, eles estavam namorando agora.

Em comparação com Jesse, Finn era um sujeito querido por todos naquele grupinho, uma vez ou outra alguém comentava que Rachel não tinha da metade da felicidade que ela tem com Finn quando ainda namorava Jesse.

O pior de tudo é que era _verdade._

Quando descobriu que o mundo poderia ser muito pequeno a ponto de colocá-los juntos e unidos por única pessoa em comum, Kurt teve o primeiro pensamento egoísta de se afastar de Rachel por conta da constante presença de Finn de agora em diante, mas isso é como jogar uma amizade linda que eles construíram – mesmo com as constantes implicâncias em relação ao senso de moda da menina, porque Kurt ficava para morrer ao se deparar com o armário dela -. Em seguida falou aquilo para ele, sobre abri o jogo quando ela percebesse que algo estava estranho, passou um bom tempo decidido a fazer isso, porém resolvera voltar atrás. Ver sua amiga, uma de suas melhores amigas radiante com Finn e entregar de bandeja o passado dele é como apunhalá-la pelas costas. Contudo, ainda achava que Rachel merecia saber o que tinha acontecido, mas ele não seria aquele que contaria. Se Finn estiver mesmo levando esse relacionamento a sério, se estava mesmo começando a ter sentimentos mais fortes por ela, ele é quem teria que ser sincero. E Kurt estava disposto a lembrá-lo disto. Ou ele tomava coragem e enfrentava as conseqüências do seu passado ou Kurt se colocaria no meio impedindo-o de continuar nessa enrolação com ela.

- Vocês querem um carona? Eu, huh, posso levar Rachel e buscá-los um de cada vez. – Finn tentou ser prestativo evitando a todo custo cruzar olhares com Kurt.

A situação era desconfortável.

- Não, não precisa. Kurt e eu ainda vamos ver o que tem de bom na Broadway, porque só um bom espetáculo para aliviar os nossos cérebros depois daquela aberração de documentário. – Tina o respondeu despedindo-se da amiga. – A gente conversa depois sobre o nosso trabalho. – completou acenando para Finn que já estava montado na moto e com a namorada já sentada na garupa.

- Só tenham cuidado com as pistas. Está nevando e está tudo escorregadio. – Kurt os alertou. Verdade seja dita, estava mais preocupado com a segurança de Rachel do que com a de Finn. É, Kurt Hummel podia ser um pouquinho cruel às vezes.

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez estava irritada. Estava irritada com a faculdade, com a crise no seu relacionamento com Brittany, irritada porque não conseguia se concentrar em fazer uma lista de exercícios envolvendo anatomia, irritada porque a sua mente vagava pelas lembranças boas que tinha com a loirinha. A quem ela estava enganando? Do que adiantava montar toda essa pose de carrancuda se por dentro estava devastada? Sabia que nessas horas é sempre bom tem aquele ombro amigo para desabafar, pois era isso o que Santana fazia quando Rachel estava pior, foi isso o que Santana fez durante semanas após a baixinha descobrir a traição de Jesse, mas porque não conseguia fazer o mesmo? Não era uma questão de desconfiança, acima de tudo Rachel era sua única melhor amiga, insubstituível, mas desabafar implicava fraqueza e se tinha uma coisa que Santana detestava mais do que tudo nesse mundo era demonstrar fraqueza.<p>

Sempre soube sair por cima dos seus problemas, mas a situação agora era diferente. Ela estava emocionalmente envolvida, Brittany era alguém que ela amava, Santana tinha se apaixonado intensamente pela primeira vez e agora estava colhendo o lado ruim desse sentimento que poderia ser ao mesmo tempo sublime e destruidor.

Tirando toda agitação de sua mente, a única coisa que Santana se recusava a ficar irritada eram os barulhos que vinham do quarto de sua amiga. Ela e o namorado – exatamente, Frankenteen tinha sido promovido a status de namorado agora. - chegaram mais ou menos meia hora atrás e por pouco não se renderam ao tesão ali mesmo na sala com Santana de voyeur. Rachel era sim uma pessoa escandalosa, mas a latina sentia-se um pouco menos culpada ao ver que pelo menos ela estava tendo um momento de distração, que ela não tinha sido arrastada pela melancolia e estresse que Santana estava passando nas últimas semanas. Sem contar que ela sabia que as coisas em Julliard estavam tensas, era de se esperar que o casal de coelhos estivesse em falta.

Levou a mão a boca querendo segurar a gargalhada, Finn estava mesmo liberando o pior lado de Rachel, a menina tinha acabado de _gritar_ meia dúzia de palavrões – e isso é um fato inédito devido à fama da mesma de ser completamente contra ao uso de vocabulário de baixo calão -. Ergueu-se do sofá largando os seus livros, não estava mesmo com cabeça para estudar, e seguiu em direção à cozinha a fim de preparar uma bebida quente, mesmo com o aquecedor do apartamento ligado, ela ainda sentia a necessidade de se aquecer.

Foi inevitável não pensar nos braços de Brittany, trocaria qualquer aquecedor do mundo se pudesse ter aqueles braços ao redor dela de novo.

Sua melancolia momentânea fora cortada abruptamente pela campainha, acabou pulando de susto. Não queria criar esperanças, mas uma parte dela desejava que fosse a sua loirinha voltando para casa. Seriam Tina e Kurt? Sabia que a sua Hobbit estava envolvido em outro trabalho em trio com eles, mas não tinha passado a manhã e o início da tarde juntos num cinema? Puxou ainda mais o grande agasalho de lã e ficou na ponta dos pés – o olho mágico era alto até para ela. Divertido era ver Rachel tentando alcançá-lo. -, mas o que viu do outro lado fez com que todo ar dos seus pulmões desaparecesse.

_PUTA QUE PARIU. FUDEU. _

_ PUTA QUE PARIU. FUDEU._

_ PUTA QUE PARIU. FUDEU._

_ PUTA QUE PARIU. FUDEU._

_ FUDEU HOBBIT, FUDEU._

Santana perdeu pelo menos um minuto repassando esses pensamentos. A capainha tocou de novo, dessa vez num tom mais consistente. Num tom impaciente.

Tentando não tremer e ao mesmo tempo querendo não pensar que a situação toda tomaria proporções hilárias inimagináveis em questão de segundos, ela girou a chave e abriu a porta.

- Boa tarde Santana, querida. – foi cumprimentada enquanto dava passagem para as visitas.

"_OH... ISSO... NÃO PÁRA... NÃO PÁRA! MAIS RÁPIDO FINN... OH MEU DEUS EU VO—VOU...OOOOOHH..._"

- Fiquem à vontade. Esperem só um segundinho. – ela falou se dirigindo à porta da amiga.

Antes de dar as costas pode testemunhar as feições de horror de suas visitas. Hoje seria um dia histórico, Santana não via a hora de compartilhar isso com o resto dos seus amigos. Não faria cerimônias em bater na porta, descaradamente a escancarou e os gritos de prazer se tornaram ainda mais evidentes.

A inesperada presença de Santana no quarto justamente quando eles estavam transando foi o suficiente para fazer Finn se assustar. Ele que estava por baixo fez a primeira coisa que lhe veio na mente, puxou o lençol para se cobrir, mas no processo acabou derrubando Rachel da cama. Esta caiu nua estatelada no chão grunhido de dor e não sabendo para quem ela gritava primeiro, Santana por ter invadido a sua privacidade daquele jeito ou se gritava para Finn por ter tido a coragem de ter, literalmente, arremessado-a da cama.

- Rach, eu sinto muito! Desculpa! – Finn pedia incessantemente sentado no colchão ajudando-a a se levantar. Apesar do susto, sua ereção continuava protuberante por cima do lençol. – _Santana!_ – retrucou irritado para o ser inconveniente parada na porta do quarto de sua namorada. – Sua empata-foda.

Rachel estava de pé massageando a área da bacia, ainda estava com dor por causa da queda. Olhou de cara feia para o namorado e em seguida fitou Santana esperando uma explicação plausível pela entrada triunfante.

- Hobbit você tem visi—

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – uma voz grave surgiu no quarto e atrás de Santana apareceu um homem alto, negro, parrudo e mal encarado.

- PAI?

Não tem preço.

Santana tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que as expressões de pavor de Rachel e Finn eram impagáveis ao se depararem com Leroy Berry. Era difícil dizer qual dos dois parecia o mais pálido.

Não, ela não perderia o desfecho disso nem se lhe oferecessem todo o dinheiro do mundo. Estava considerando em até fazer uma pipoca e ver de camarote como o casal sairia vivo das garras do Berry.

* * *

><p>Olha o cliffhaaaaaanger! Gento, eu sou má, eu sei. Não me batam. Finn vai enfrentar Hiram e Leroy Berry no próximo cap, e será algo tenso. G_G<p>

Enfim, desculpem a demora pela atualização, andei um pouquinho ocupada.

Well, para não perder o costume...

Reviews?

;)


	10. Family VS Love

_FFFFUUUUUU! Vai começar o drama. Esse capítulo todo foi Fnchel enfrentando os Berry. Sem SMUT nesse. xD_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: Family VS. Love<strong>

_Pai._

Aquele sujeito enorme – talvez do seu tamanho -, forte, negro, com cara de poucos amigos... Ele era um dos pais dela? Se um deles era daquele jeito, Finn não queria imaginar como era o outro. Estava assustado. Espera um segundo, não. Ele estava a ponto de se mijar ali mesmo na cama dela. Por uns instantes perdera a capacidade de respirar, temia que se fizesse um único movimento sua cabeça seria arrancada fora... Ou pior: _seria castrado_. Do que adiantava, se mexendo ou não ele teria o mesmo fim trágico. Rachel estava um pouco a sua frente, nua e podia se dizer que estava com uma das mãos sobre os seios e a outra cobrindo a parte inferior. Era tentador desviar o olhar para a bunda dela, uma visão muito mais atraente do que ficar encarando o _pai_ dela.

Tinha planos sim de se apresentar aos pais dela – só estava tomando coragem para fazer, pois se já difícil lidar com um casal comum com uma única figura paterna, o que dirá com DUAS de uma vez. -, mas não. Ele era Finn Hudson e as coisas tinham que sair de um jeito completamente errado para ele, é isso que chama de carma? Deve ser. Sua mente vagou nas coisas mais absurdas que ele poderia imaginar, tal como traçar um plano para saltar da janela do terceiro andar pelado. Lógico, sairia machucado, mas pelo menos não teria o seu pau cortado fora – porque era exatamente isso que iria acontecer, o que mais um pai poderia fazer ao se deparar com a sua filha transando com um completo desconhecido? Ainda mais um pai como aquele parado a porta dela! -, contudo, agir desse jeito seria um perfeito ato de covardia e que bela _segunda impressão_ para dar para o pai de sua namorada. A primeira impressão era com certeza era de que ele era o sujeito que estava comendo a sua filha.

Está certo, se isso for um pesadelo, por favor o acordem nesse exato momento.

Não, não era um pesadelo. Fudeu.

Vamos ser claros aqui: Ele estava _fudidamente fudido._

Rachel por outro lado, esta não conseguia parar de pensar que aquilo era a maior vergonha de sua vida. Aliás, vergonha que Santana teve uma participação fundamental. Lidaria com a AMIGA (_grande amiga, hein!_, pensou) mais tarde – isso é, se saísse viva nas próximas horas. Desde o momento em que iniciou um relacionamento com Finn, coisas desse tipo vinham acontecendo, e se achava que ter ficado exposta a Sam, Puck, Blaine e Quinn numa mesma sala tinha sido o seu pior pesadelo é porque ela não sabia que umas semanas mais a frente seria pega no flagra, no ato, justamente pelo seu pai mais assustador: Leroy. Não queria culpar Finn, culpá-lo numa hora dessas era algo irracional, vai ver era o maldito universo se divertindo às custas dela de novo, como de costume.

O que fazer? Como sair daquele quarto de cabeça erguida e enfrentar as inevitáveis conseqüências? Como sair dali e tentar manter a calma para tentar explicar o que tinha acontecido? Aliás, não tinha nada para ser explicado, a visão em si já esclarecia tudo. A imaculada filhinha de Hiram e Leroy Berry, a excelente aluna de Julliard estava nua em seu quarto transando com um sujeito desconhecido em plena tarde de Domingo. As piores conclusões logo seriam postas para fora e pelo histórico entre Santana e os seus pais – afinal de contas, o casal nunca achou que uma amizade entre elas fosse apropriada diante do comportamento sem freio da latina, embora a tolerassem -, com certeza a culpa cairia sobre a Estudante de Medicina com a desculpa péssima influência sobre Rachel. Mesmo achando que Santana deveria ser castigada, ela não queria que fosse pelos seus pais, mas pelas suas próprias mãos, e isso seria mais tarde.

E Finn?

Só de pensar no pobre do namorado enfrentando aquilo já fazia com ela quase perdesse todas as forças de suas pernas. Não era desse jeito que planejava apresentá-lo a Hiram e Leroy, com certeza não. Já tinha até montado um plano para isso acontecer, seria no seu aniversário – que estava próximo -, seria perfeito. Seus pais não poderiam desagradá-la e teriam que aceitar Finn com largos sorrisos, mas agora? Agora Hiram e principalmente Leroy tinham todos os motivos para odiá-lo, desprezá-lo e se dependesse do seu pai mais carrancudo o castraria impossibilitando de engravidá-la num futuro não muito distante.

- Querido, o que acon—

Hiram agora também estava parado na porta ao lado do marido. Parou abruptamente ao deparar com a cena.

_MARAVILHA!_ Finn pensou ironicamente ao ver o homem franzino, caucasiano de óculos se juntar a eles. Como é que aquele ser pequenino podia agüentar...? NÃO! Não, Finn não podia e nem queria ter aquele pensamento completado. Mas estava explicado a estatura de Rachel, pelo menos. Minúscula que nem o outro pai.

- Oh. – ele exclamou um pouquinho assustado. – Santana e Leroy, vamos. Eles precisam se vestir e com certeza de um tempinho para se recuperarem do choque de você, meu bem, ter flagrado os dois. – completou com uma voz equilibrada e dando uma rápida piscadela para filha.

Rachel pareceu ter recuperado o motivo para viver somente com aquele discreto sinal que Hiram tinha lhe enviado. Não a interpretem de maneira equivocada, amava e se orgulhava demasiadamente dos seus pais, mas Hiram sempre a ganhou com a sua personalidade calma e bastante racional, ao contrário de Leroy que era explosivo, superprotetor e muito impulsivo. As coisas não estavam completamente perdidas, afinal de contas. Em resposta repuxou o canto do lábio para ele e os viu saírem pela porta.

- Pegue os meus lençóis e faça uma corda. Tente descer pela minha janela. Três andares não é lá muito alto, acho que consegue. – Rachel falou se virando recolhendo suas peças íntimas e jogando para ele a boxer branca que ela tanto adorava.

Estava sendo séria. Estava mesmo dando a ele uma rota de fuga.

- O que?

A voz dele saiu tão seca da garganta que a menina realmente começou a acreditar que ele estava tão apavorado quanto ela. Era a primeira vez que o vira com medo, sempre demonstrou uma auto-confiança exuberante. A situação também não era favorável, qualquer um perderia toda a coragem com um Leroy Berry na sua frente.

- Estou lhe oferecendo uma chance de escapar enquanto pode. Planejo ser mãe num futuro não muito distante, mas não posso fazer isso se o pai dos meus filhos estiver morto ou castrado. – Rachel levou a mão a boca instantaneamente.

Bom, se papai Leroy não fosse o suficiente para assustá-lo, agora com o seu descontrole e impulsividade com as palavras com certeza teria dado o motivo que Finn precisava para apavorá-lo ainda mais. Ele, contudo, permaneceu imóvel sustentando o olhar intenso com ela, um silêncio tão sólido estava instalado dentro do quarto. Rachel de um lado com os olhos saltando das órbitas e com a mão sobre a boca trajada somente de calcinha e sutiã e Finn do outro já desprotegido do lençol, vestido com a cueca branca com a mesma expressão inexpressiva. Não demonstrava nenhuma reação, não parecia mais assustado, surpreso, absolutamente nada.

_Pai._

De novo a mesma palavra, mas agora com outro significado. A mesma palavra numa outra situação, num outro contexto. A mesma palavra aplicada a ele, ao próprio Finn, num "futuro não muito distante" – como ela mesma disse. -. Pai. Uma simples palavra composta de três letras que carregavam tanta coisa. Sentiu um aperto no coração, por um lado era agonizante, era inevitável não trazer as lembranças, porém, por outro lado o seu aperto no coração era algo agradável, reconfortante, saber que alguém conseguia vê-lo como "pai". Seria apropriado imaginar uma pequena família formada por ele, Rachel e uma criaturinha que era uma mistura dos dois? Era cedo demais para se aventurar por esses lados, não só pela questão da idade, tinha só vinte anos, mas também pelo recente relacionamento.

Mas parecia tão... _Certo._

Levantou-se da cama e acabou assustando a namorada com o movimento brusco e inesperado. Rachel parecia uma menininha assustada no seu canto, acuada achando que o mundo desabaria sobre sua cabeça a qualquer momento, mas Finn caminhou até ela e a envolveu em seus braços.

- E deixá-la sozinha para enfrentar o papai parrudão? Jamais. – ele respondeu beijando a testa dela. Rachel relaxou quase no mesmo instante. – Vamos, a gente vai enfrentar isso juntos, okay Julliard?

Uma vontade arrebatadora de chorar lhe invadiu, até nisso ele tinha essa necessidade descontrolada de lhe proteger. Sua insinuação de que planejava um futuro com ele foi deixada no ar, mas de alguma forma sabia que ele não tinha ignorado, pois era um ser humano com duas orelhas e até onde sabia tinha uma audição perfeita, logo ele tinha escutado sua frase impulsiva. Talvez Finn não estivesse pronto para uma resposta. Finn era muito mais do que ela podia pedir, como é que um cara como ele tinha ido parar em seus braços? Voltou a olhar para cima com os olhos brilhando, estava muito perto de perder a batalha para as lágrimas, mas lutou até o último segundo e lhe ofereceu um minúsculo sorriso como resposta.

- Eu e você contra o mundo. – Finn falou sorrindo com ela.

_Sempre_, Rachel pensou.

* * *

><p>- Sentem-se. – Hiram pediu apontando o sofá de dois lugares.<p>

De mãos dadas, o casal, já devidamente trajados dos pés à cabeça, se dirigiu ao lugar apontado pelo homem. Leroy estava sentado numa das cadeiras da pequena mesa da sala em frente aos dois, Hiram voltou ao seu lugar ao lado do marido. O pai mais alto continuava com a sua postura irredutível, seus olhos pairavam sobre a figura do jovem rapaz analisando-o, ponderando-o, julgando-o. Notando o comportamento dele, Rachel pigarreou levemente chamando a atenção do pai número dois, este prontamente cutucou o marido com o cotovelo. Sem sucesso, só serviu para aumentar a intensidade do olhar.

A idéia de fazer uma corda com lençóis lhe pareceu bem tentadora agora, se já tinha ficado daquele jeito nos poucos segundos que ficou sob a sua mira no quarto dela, agora tendo que encará-lo por longos minutos era a pior coisa do mundo. Apostou com ele mesmo quanto tempo conseguiria manter a compostura e não afrouxar a bexiga ali mesmo. Não, ele tinha que parar com esses pensamentos covardes, tinha que tentar não se abater pela postura apavorante que o pai parrudão empunhava. Mas não deixou de se perguntar se o real motivo de Rachel não ter tido muitos namorados era justamente a presença desse ser enorme e mal encarado. Poucos teriam a coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos. Será que se apresentasse coragem o suficiente para fazê-lo, ele o apreciaria de um jeito menos violento? Será que se o encarasse ele pouparia a sua vida justificando que ele era um cara corajoso? Ou seria apenas um ato de estupidez fitá-lo? Provavelmente estupidez. Por isso permaneceu com a cabeça virada para baixo. Contudo, prometera minutos atrás a Rachel que não deixaria que ela carregasse a situação toda sozinha, que estavam juntos nisso. Apertando ainda mais a mão da namorada ele respirou fundo umas três vezes torcendo para que assim que erguesse os olhos não estaria olhando para o cano de uma arma pronta para estourar o seu crânio.

Quase gargalhou de alívio ao ver que não havia arma alguma. Finn estava ficando paranóico, possivelmente mais um dos dotes assustadores do pai parrudão: pressão psicológica. Engoliu uma grande quantidade de saliva e olhou Rachel de soslaio, os dois suavam como dois porcos mesmo com o frio estridente que Nova York se encontrava.

Alguém tinha que começar aquela maldita conversa de uma vez, quanto mais o silêncio preenchia a sala do apartamento, mais a tensão se solidificava. A sensação era de que tudo sairia do controle em questão de instantes e era isso o que Rachel mais estava temendo. Gostava de ter o controle das coisas, gostava de contornar as situações do seu jeito, mas o que ela menos tinha ali era a porcaria do controle. As batidas do seu coração eram tão fortes e altas que ela teve que verificar se alguém ali além dela também seria capaz de escutá-las. E onde estava Santana no meio disso tudo?

- Não fomos apresentados. Sou Hiram Berry e este aqui é o meu marido, Leroy. – de novo, o mesmo tom equilibrado na voz. O pai franzino estendeu a mão amigavelmente.

Progresso. Pelo menos esse pai era muito mais legal. Finn retribuiu o gesto se apresentando:

- Finn. Prazer. – trocaram apertos de mãos. – Perdão pelo o que aconteceu instantes atrás. Definitivamente começamos com o pé esquerdo. – completou.

- Não, imagina. Você começou muito bem com o seu pênis introduzido na vagina da minha filha! – Leroy rosnou com a sua voz grossa.

- PAPAI! – Rachel reclamou completamente envergonhada pela escolha de palavras do seu pai. – O senhor fala como se ele estivesse me estuprando! – disse com um pequeno de desafio em sua voz.

- Ao meu ver, é exatamente o que eu vi. O que você acha que eu devo pensar ao encontrar a minha princesinha nua com um estranho na cama? – ele refutou ignorando o forte aperto que Hiram lhe deu em seu braço numa tentativa de pará-lo.

Rachel arregalou os olhos com a acusação implícita dele.

- Argh! Como é que você tem coragem de falar isso? – a menina perguntou indignada. – Finn é o meu namorado! E eu estava nua sim, porque eu estava _transando com o meu namorado!_ – fala tomada por uma enorme necessidade de desafiá-lo. Poucas vezes teve a coragem de bater de frente com ele. – E pare com essa fantasia ridícula de que eu ainda sou a sua princesinha! Não estou mais sob os seus cuidados, tenho um emprego, moro sozinha e faço faculdade! MINHA VIDA e não a de vocês.

- Então assume o fato de estar nua com um estranho? – Leroy permaneceu na pergunta, agora o seu olhar estava completamente concentrado na filha sentindo que ela estava mesmo a enfrentá-lo, mas só queria saber até onde ela seria capaz de fazê-lo.

- Querido, ele não é um estranho. O rapaz acabou de se apresentar. É Finn. – Hiram interveio falando o óbvio fazendo tanto quando o marido quanto a filha espumarem ainda mais de raiva. – E agora estamos sabendo que ele é o namorado de Rachel.

- Isso não muda dele ser um completo desconhecido e você estar tendo relações sexuais com estranhos. – novamente a voz de Leroy saiu grave e firme, além do olhar estar recaído mais uma vez em Finn.

Antes que Rachel tivesse chance de protestar, Finn se levantou do seu lugar no sofá e a menina tinha a certeza de que seria agora que tudo sairia do controle, o caos iria estourar e ela, Hiram e Santana estariam presos na confusão prestes a se formar. Ergueu-se ao mesmo tempo em que o seu outro pai também ficou de pé, Leroy e Finn agora separados por duas palmas de distância, de um lado um pai superprotetor e impulsivo, do outro um namorado com o temperamento explosivo e também superprotetor.

- Preste atenção nas suas palavras. – Finn falou com os dentes trincados e punhos fortemente cerrados.

- Está me ameaçando, rapaz? – Leroy perguntou debochado.

- _Depende_. Vai se referir a sua filha como se ela fosse uma vagabunda de novo falando que ela anda tendo relações sexuais com _estranhos_? – o baterista refutou encarando-o diretamente nos olhos e estufando o peito. Todo o medo e pavor inicial sumiram, quando se tratava de Rachel ele não media esforços para defendê-la.

- Okay, vocês dois. Parem. Sente-se Leroy! – Hiram ordenou e pela primeira vez a sua voz tinha se alterado um pouco. O homem se colocou no meio deles empurrando o marido de volta a sua cadeira enquanto Rachel guiava o namorado de volta ao sofá. – Vamos tentar ser civilizados aqui, por favor!

- Peço desculpas pelo meu comportamento, Mr. Berry. – Finn falou de maneira suave olhando para Hiram, este sorriu aliviado com a atitude humilde dele. Se não podia ganhar a simpatia de um deles, pelo menos tinha que fazer uma média com o pai mais racional e menos assustador.

- Isso aqui só vai ter algum sentido se você deixar de ser tão hostil, papai. – Rachel disse fitando o pai negro que continuava com o olhar sustentado em direção ao namorado dela. Era óbvio que ele estava furioso.

- Certo, você tem razão querida. Mas eu quero saber de vocês dois, quando isso começou? Estão há quanto tempo juntos? – o caucasiano perguntou realmente interessado e oferecendo uma feição alegre para o casal. Isso pareceu diminuir um pouco a tensão deles.

- Quase um mês como namorados, mas estamos juntos por quase três. – ela o informou animada e pegando na mão do namorado. Sentindo-se mais ousada inclinou um pouquinho para frente e lhe deu um selinho. Hiram soltou uma exclamação, algo parecido com um "awn".

- Isso é maravilhoso. Você também é aluno de Julliard, Finn? – Hiram quis saber fitando o garoto e percebendo que ele tinha ficado um pouco incomodado com a pergunta.

- Hãn, embora a gente tenha se conhecido numa festa de faculdades, Finn não é universitário, papai. – ela respondeu apertando ainda mais a mão dele como se quisesse assegurá-lo de que tudo estava indo bem. E estava, sem a intromissão do outro pai, a conversa corria perfeitamente bem.

- Não senhor. Trabalho num bar próximo ao Brooklyn e sou baterista de uma banda que também toca nesse bar. Divido um apartamento com os meus amigos da banda e às vezes faço bico como garçom, quando Will precisa de mim. – explicou.

Silêncio. Longe de ser aquela ausência de palavras confortável, era algo incômodo. A tensão que tinha se dissipado um pouco com a escolha de Leroy de permanecer calado voltou com força total, este remexeu-se inquieto em sua cadeira e trocava olhares significativos com o marido, Hiram por outro lado também se mostrou amedrontado mordiscando o lábio inferior num claro sinal de nervosismo. Rachel respirava minimamente, o aperto na mão do namorado ainda mais forte, e Finn sentindo a alma de sua mão se umidificar mais uma vez, alguma coisa estava para acontecer e seria muito, muito em breve. A tensão tinha um gosto de expectativa no ar, suas íris corriam de um pai para o outro esperando a reação, que sem dúvidas tinha que vir de Leroy:

- Interessante.

Mesmo com o comentário, o ínfimo entusiasmo em sua voz demonstrava que o que sentia era algo bem distante de "interessante."

- Baterista, huh? Pelo menos podem dizer que foram unidos pelo amor a música. – o pai mais simpático falou numa tentativa desesperada de evitar que o pior ocorresse. Inútil, seu marido já estava pronto para estragar a situação toda. – O que tocam? Músicas originais ou covers mesmo? – tentou de novo querendo atrasar a atitude de Leroy.

- Covers, papai. A maioria do Journey e de outras bandas dos anos 80. – a jovem lhe respondeu também ciente de que tudo estava caminhando numa linha tênue e que o seu pai mais irritante logo daria o ar de sua graça de novo.

- Você não me parece daqui, de onde você veio, rapaz? – Leroy perguntou.

- Sou de uma cidadezinha pequena em Ohio. Deixei o meu estado assim que me formei. – Finn falou largando a mão da namorada e enxugando-a discretamente na calça jeans.

- Pelo menos você tem o Ensino Médio. – refutou baixinho, mas foi o suficiente para Rachel ouvir e bufar irritada. – E você pretende levar essa vidinha medíocre até quando, rapaz? – sua indagação saiu ainda mais azeda de sua boca.

O jovem garçom abriu a boca tomado pela total surpresa, embora soubesse que mais cedo ou mais tarde Leroy acabaria jogando o rumo do interrogatório para esse lado. Imediatamente as palavras de Will no início daquela tarde lhe vieram a mente, mas a sua posição continuava a mesma, ainda não tinha noção alguma do que fazer com a sua vida.

- O que foi? Perdeu toda a coragem agora, é?

- _Leroy_! – Hiram advertiu.

- Acha mesmo que eu vou deixar a minha filha continuar com um sujeito sem a menor prospecção de futuro? Rachel foi criada para ser independente e não para sustentar tipos como você!

_- Papai_! O que eu fa—

- CALADA RACHEL! – Leroy gritou se erguendo da cadeira e lhe apontando o indicador de modo tão assustador que acabou levando a garota às lágrimas quase instantaneamente.

Hiram também se levantou para conter o companheiro.

- Isso está saindo do controle, Leroy! Rachel já tem vinte anos e sabe perfeitamente discernir o que é certo e o que é errado. Sabe muito bem o que é melhor para ela e o que não é. Por mais que estejamos preocupados não podemos interferir porque isso é a vida dela e ela já não é mais uma criança, pelo amor de Deus! – o pai franzino, que apesar de ser pequeno, pareceu ganhar proporções enormes com suas palavras naquela sala.

- Não me venha com esse papo, Hiram! Rachel é minha filha e eu me recuso deixá-la continuar nesse relacionamento sem um pingo de futuro! Que tipo de emprego é esse, afinal de contas? Que porcariazinha de vida é essa? Baterista e garçom! Faça-me o favor! – o parrudo exasperou impaciente e em seguida se virou para a filha com o dedo apontado. – Porque diabos foi trocar Jesse St James por esse... Por _isso_? – perguntou indicando Finn com o olhar de desdém.

_- Jesse?_ – Rachel questionou confusa no meio do seu choro. – Jura que o senhor está me perguntando isso? Por acaso esqueceu o que aconteceu? O que eu te contei? – ela não estava acreditando no que estava ouvindo. Seu pai preferia Jesse a Finn.

- Pelo menos ele não é um garçonzinho de quinta e um bateristazinho insignificante. – justificou novamente de maneira desdenhosa - Jesse é alguém com futuro, princesa. Tenho certeza de que se vocês dois sentarem e conversarem serão maduros o suficiente para esquecerem o passado. – acrescentou suavizando a sua voz de novo.

- PAPAI, JESSE ME TRAIU! COM DUAS! COMO TEM CORAGEM DE FALAR ISSO PARA MIM? – gritou inconformada com o pensamento ridículo do seu pai. Ele estava sendo completamente irracional.

- Você está passando dos limites, Leroy! – Hiram tentou mais uma vez acalmar o marido. Sem sucesso. – A sua lógica está completamente fora de questão, querido! – completou tomando as dores da filha.

- É assim tão difícil entender que eu não quero que a minha filha termine sustentando esse vaga—

Nesse momento Finn, que continuava sentado e calado assistindo a discussão, se colocou de pé e encurtou a distância entre ele e Leroy num piscar de olhos. Ambos eram altos, Finn tinha alguns milímetros de vantagem, agora se encaravam intensamente. Leroy interrompeu a sua frase com o repentino movimento dele, mas estava clara tanto em seus olhos quanto nos olhos do homem mais jovem a mais pura fúria.

- _O que foi? Perdeu toda a coragem agora, é?_ – Finn repetiu as palavras ditas por Leroy minutos atrás. Um sorriso brincando em seus lábios, um sorriso maldoso, ousado e desafiador. – Completa, vai. Termina o que você ia falar. – incentivou.

- _Va-ga-bun-do_. – Leroy falou pausadamente também tomado pela ousadia. – É isso o que você é, um típico vagabundo, rapaz. Alguém que não merece a minha filha. – agora era a vez dele de sorrir ao notar que suas palavras tinham abaixado um pouco a crista de corajoso de Finn.

- Um diploma faz tanta diferença assim? O senhor tem certeza de que um mísero diploma de ensino superior é o suficiente para medir o caráter de uma pessoa? Que tipo de pai você é que prefere a porra de um diploma à felicidade da sua própria filha?

No segundo seguinte Finn estava ao chão com a mão no queixo e cuspindo o sangue no carpete. Leroy acima dele massageando a própria mão que tinha lhe acertado com um soco, Rachel agachada assustada e furiosa com o rumo daquela conversa. Hiram catatônico demais para fazer alguma coisa.

- O SENHOR PERDEU A CABEÇA? – Rachel gritou de novo ajudando um Finn ainda zonzo com o soco a se levantar. – SANTANA? – chamou pela amiga que emergiu da cozinha. Aparentemente estava ali o tempo todo ouvindo a discussão.

A latina levou a mão à boca ao olhar para o namorado de sua amiga. Rapidamente foi até a geladeira onde pegou algumas pedras de gelo e as enrolou numa toalha de rosto entregando para Rachel colocar sobre o queixo do rapaz. Mas sem dizer uma única palavra, Finn saiu da proteção dos braços se sua garota voltando ao quarto dela retornando em seguida com a jaqueta numa das mãos e o capacete na outra. Cruzou a sala como um raio saindo e batendo a porta com tanta força que o apartamento todo tremeu. Rachel correu atrás gritando o seu nome pelos corredores desertos, mas só o que recebeu foi a sua própria voz ecoando nas paredes. Voltou ao apartamento abrindo a janela ainda a tempo de ver a moto de Finn arrancar na neve acumulada nas ruas.

O choro agora era silencioso, quase inaudível. A brisa congelante já não lhe fazia nenhum efeito, não sentia frio, calor, nada. Absolutamente nada. Estava presa num torpor, e ainda sob os olhares dos seus pais e de sua amiga ela cruzou mais uma vez a sala e fez o mesmo movimento de abrir a porta, parou ao lado dela indicando a saída.

- Fora. – sua voz saiu sombria. – Os dois, agora.

- Ra-Rachel? – Hiram gaguejou incrédulo.

- Você não pode nos mandar para fora? Somos seus pais! – Leroy contrapôs como se estivesse coberto de razão. – Além do mais, esse apartamento não lhe pertence. Você o divide com Santana. – completou olhando de esguelha para a latina.

- Não me interessa. Quero os dois fora daqui! Saiam! – pediu com a mesma obscuridade em sua voz e dessa com um pouco mais de impaciência. Trocou olhares rápidos com a amiga e logo soube que ganharia apoio naquela luta se fosse preciso.

- Se eu sair por aquela porta, a senhorita pode ter a certeza de que irei cortar sua mesada mensal! – Leroy ameaçou rude.

- Faça o que bem entender com a porcaria do seu dinheiro. Tenho o meu emprego. Agora sumam! ANDA!

Hiram foi o primeiro a cruzar a porta à beira das lágrimas, tentou fazer como que eles se olhasse, mas Rachel permanecia irredutível. Era a primeira vez que ela tinha aquele tipo de comportamento, portanto era compreensível a sua surpresa e ao mesmo tempo decepção. Por outro lado não a culpava por estar agindo assim, depois de todo o caos provocado por Leroy qualquer um ficaria revoltado o bastante para expulsar os próprios pais de casa.

- Por favor, saiam. – Santana pediu se prostrando ao lado da estudante de teatro. – O senhor está certo, o apartamento não nos pertence, e eu divido com Rachel, portanto tanto eu quanto ela estamos expulsando-os. Agora saiam daqui. – finalizou apontando o corredor deserto e gélido do prédio.

Leroy passou de cabeça erguida e olhando a futura médica como se ela fosse pagar pela intromissão no assunto da família mais tarde. Hiram já tinha desaparecido pelas escadas e o pai parrudo fez o mesmo sem nem ao menos olhar para trás. A porta se fechou e foi o que bastou para Santana puxar sua pequena Hobbit para o sofá mais próximo e deixá-la chorar pelas horas seguintes em seu colo.

* * *

><p>Rachel revoltou! Finn revoltou! Leroy revoltou. TODO MUNDO REVOLTS.<p>

1ª "briga" séria deles T_T Mas a tendência é ainda piorar um pouquinho no próximo capítulo, mas eu prometo que eles irão fazer as pazes ainda no 11, tá? Ah e também vou criar uma tensão entre Britt e Santana. Ainda não será agora que essas duas irão se acertar.

Well, espero que tenham gostado da dose básica de drama.

Reviews?

;)


	11. Part I

_AAAAA, eu tive que dividir o cap. 11 em duas partes pq iria ficar ENOOOOOOOOORME! Eu programei tanta coisa para um cap. só, por isso segue a 1ª parte com essa rodada de acontecimentos. Posto a parte II nos próximos dias, okay? ENJOY IT. (AH, não tem smut, mas tem porrada! xD)_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: Part I<strong>

Finn.

Esperava qualquer coisa, esperava que ele gritasse, que lhe apontasse o dedo, que o xingasse, absolutamente qualquer coisa, menos uma agressão, menos um soco. E que _soco_. Aquele pai de Rachel era um poço de arrogância e superioridade, conseguiu manter a cabeça baixa e engolir aquelas humilhações por um tempo, até que foi recorde. Com o nível de paciência que ele tinha, realmente, era algo para se considerar como um recorde. Mas esperar que ele continuasse ali, caído, tonto com a pancada, cuspindo sangue e permitisse que mais ofensas fossem dirigidas a ela era um tanto demais. Ou saia de uma vez dali ou deixaria os seus instintos de auto-defesa vencerem, sendo assim acabaria numa luta corporal com Leroy. Por mais furioso que estivesse, aquela medida extrema só daria a Rachel um motivo para odiá-lo. Por isso resolveu sair calado, respirando pesadamente e com a língua inchada com a jaqueta numa das mãos e o capacete na outra. Ignorou os gritos dela, estava com raiva, queria urrar, chutar alguma coisa, lidar com Rachel estava fora de questão até segunda ordem.

O primeiro dia após a briga foi pior do que podia ter imaginado, não conseguiu dormir pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido, deixou o seu celular vibrando chamada após chamada, não precisava pegá-lo para descobrir quem ligava. Não falou com ninguém, começou a sua jornada de trabalho normalmente – aliás, um pouco mais cedo do que o de costume -, limpou, esfregou, anotou pedidos e rezou para todas as entidades possíveis que Rachel não aparecesse no Journey's. Ainda não estava preparado e só pensar fazia o sangue pulsar vigorosamente em suas veias. Nem Puck, Sam, Blaine, Quinn ou Will ousaram trocar palavras com ele, sabiam que algo tinha acontecido e o conheciam perfeitamente bem para saber que numa hora dessas é melhor deixar Finn Hudson sozinho.

Rachel.

Por quanto tempo ficou ali sendo reconfortada pelos braços de Santana? Quanto tempo se passou até ela ter coragem o suficiente para sair daquele transe? Daquela crise de choro? Não tinha noção, quando ergueu a cabeça o céu do lado de fora já estava escuro e a neve que caía era pesada. Sentou-se ao lado dela, a amiga nada disse durante todo o tempo em que ficou ali, contentava-se em apenas passar a mãos em seus cabelos, beijar sua têmpora carinhosamente e por um único instante de lucidez ela jurou que a viu chorando também. Talvez estivesse vendo coisas demais. Provavelmente. Passado o choque o nervosismo inicial ela recolheu-se ao conforto do seu quarto, ainda com o cheiro dele impregnado naqueles lençóis, no travesseiro, no colchão, estava em todos os lugares. Finn já tinha dominado aquele pequeno cômodo num curto espaço de tempo. Com o celular numa das mãos, vestida com roubada camisa dos Beatles e agarrada com a jaqueta dele, Rachel perdeu novamente a noção do tempo ligando, ligando, ligando, ligando, ligando, ligando... E recebendo _nada_ em resposta. Por fim o cansaço acabou lhe vencendo.

O primeiro dia foi embaçado como as nuvens que cobriam o grandioso céu de Nova York e instável como a neve fofa e fresca das calçadas. Acostumada com a rotina há muito tempo adaptada, acordou, bebeu uma xícara de café, pegou o seu material, foi para o trabalho, limpou, serviu, recebeu gorjetas, agradeceu. Mas ao ser dispensada deixou o Sue's Corner ignorando completamente a tradicional mesinha de amigos na hora do almoço. Queria o isolamento, queria um lugar desprovido de tumulto onde pudesse liberar mais uma carreira de lágrimas sem ter que ficar respondendo perguntas de preocupação deles. Acabou escolhendo a última fileira do Teatro. Sozinha.

Santana

Nada mais fazia sentido, tudo deixou de existir exceto a pequena bolha que ela e Rachel eram capazes de criar em situações como essa. Sem querer soar egoísta, mas eram momentos assim que Santana percebia o quão sólido e verdadeira era a amizade entre elas, vê-la daquele jeito fez com que todas as suas preocupações, todos os seus problemas, Brittany, faculdade, exercícios, vida, nada importava a não ser sua Hobbit, ali, naquele instante. Mas o que falar? Ao mesmo tempo em que era reconfortante saber que estavam tão unidas a ponto de terem o dom de se isolarem do mundo, a latina começou a sentir uma dor dilacerante dominando-a, era um misto de emoções, um conflito de sentimentos. Era raiva, ódio, pena, compaixão, tristeza, arrependimento, desprezo, fúria e culpa, tudo ao mesmo tempo. E o que falar? O que dizer a Rachel? Não tinha palavras, a realização começava a atingi-la. Tinha a sua parcela de culpa naquela confusão e preferiu o silêncio a dizer algo. Culpa e vergonha. Suas companheiras daqui para frente.

O dia seguinte continuou sendo preenchido pelo silêncio, tomaram o café somente com o barulho dos talheres cintilando. Rachel saiu primeiro, como de costume e ela ficou com o apartamento ainda mais mergulhado naquela solidão. A mancha – agora já seca -, de sangue no carpete como a constante lembrança de que aquilo só estava ali porque ela de alguma formo forçou a situação. Sua manhã na faculdade fora improdutiva presa num conflito interno se deveria ou não incluir Kurt no meio, pois depois dela, o garoto era o amigo mais próximo de sua Hobbit. Acabou por decidindo deixá-lo de fora e quando chegou ao habitual almoço – hoje às portas fechadas dentro do Sue's Corner diante do frio mortífero do lado de fora – a sua culpa só faltou se materializar ali mesmo no seu lado ao notar o tradicional assento de Rachel ao lado do amigo gay _vazio_.

Finn

Silêncio e isolamento mais uma vez. Celular desligado, mas a única diferença era que os seus amigos já estavam cientes de que era algo entre ele e Rachel. Qual era a pior parte, afinal de contas? Conviver com a raiva pulsante e o vazio doloroso minutos após minutos ou saber que todos eles cochicham quando vira as costas? De novo, limpou, serviu e anotou pedidos, inclusive do sujeito do cupcake que mais uma vez deus as caras querendo puxar papo, lhe entregou o bolinho e sem uma palavra se afastou. Puck foi o primeiro a tentar uma aproximação e acabou ganhando uma passagem só de ida para um lugar _muito feio_, Quinn veio em seguida achando que teria chance por ser mulher, pela sua voz suave e pelo modo como tinha o dom de persuadir as pessoas, mas quando ela deu o primeiro passo ele já estava saindo pela porta dos fundos. E por fim veio Will, este ainda teve a sorte de conseguir pronunciar algumas frases antes da moto de Finn arrancar pelo asfalto deslizante.

Quando retornou para casa o relógio beirava a meia noite. Chegou com o apartamento escuro e com Blaine parado feito um fantasma no sofá dizendo que queria conversar com ela. Finn cruzou direto o corredor trancafiando-se no próprio quarto. Em cima da cama um bilhete com a caligrafia de Sam dizendo que Rachel tinha ligado umas trinta vezes durante a tarde e pedindo urgentemente que ele retornasse. Amassou o papel em forma de bolinha e o jogou com força numa das paredes, olhou para o celular e teve a vontade de fazer o mesmo, mas decidiu deixá-lo sem vida ainda, com a bateria descarregada. Ainda não estava pronto.

Rachel

Acordar. Comer. Trabalhar. Estudar. Simples assim. Robótico desse jeito.

O segundo dia foi mais complicado com Sue berrando nos seus ouvidos exigindo uma explicação para o atípico comportamento e tentou comprá-la com a desculpa de um resfriado.

Servir, recolher e limpar. Servir, recolher e limpar. Outra rotina motorizada no seu trabalho. O horário do almoço chegou e hoje tanto ela quanto Santana desapareceram, e de novo escolheu o aconchego do teatro para deixar suas frustrações saírem. As lágrimas escorrendo enquanto os dedos rediscavam incessantemente o celular de Finn. Dois dias e nada, embora começasse a considerar a idéia de ir ao Journey's, mesmo que isso significasse matar algumas aulas se fosse preciso.

Não. _Não._ A ínfima parte racional e lógica que ainda restava dentro dela gritava para que ela saísse daquele estado vegetativo. Tinha responsabilidades, tinha uma média para manter em Julliard, um emprego para se dedicar – ainda mais agora que a sua ajuda mensal tinha sido cortada -, as coisas teriam que ser racionadas naquele apartamento. Apesar da dor sufocante e da raiva imensurável pelos seus pais, ela tinha que viver.

Fácil é falar, tente fazer isso na prática.

Santana

Culpa. Culpa. Culpa. Culpa. Culpa. Culpa. Culpa. Culpa filha da puta.

Ela tinha que parar com aquilo. O tratamento de silêncio, embora não fosse forçado, era insuportável. Quanto mais as horas se passavam, mas a maldita culpa a consumia. Tinha que sentar de uma vez com Rachel e conversar seriamente com ela. Assumir a sua responsabilidade, que por um ato infantil na tentativa de ter mais uma oportunidade de tirar um sarro com a cara dela e por essa atitude a situação toda virou uma bola de neve e desencadeando aquele infeliz desfecho. Por isso não deu as caras no Sue's Corner, sabia muito bem onde encontrá-la.

Dois dias tinham se passado com Rachel enclausurada em seu quarto, saindo somente quando estava prestes a desmaiar de fome e ir ao banheiro, não tinha conversa, nada. O telefone residência não parava de tocar, as únicas pessoas com quem manteve contato nesse meio tempo era Tina e Kurt, ambos muito preocupados querendo saber o que tinha acontecido, de uma forma ou de outra sabiam que era algo que envolvia Finn, mas Santana disse que a coisa estava complicada, mas que estava fazendo possível para arranjar um jeito de normalizar a situação. Ela _tinha. _Ou fazia isso ou morreria de culpa. Por isso, quando o relógio marcou meio dia ela deixou a NYU em direção a Julliard, mas ao invés de parar no Sue's Corner – tentador, ainda mais sabendo que o aquecedor lá dentro estava ligado, contratando fortemente com o frio absurdo do lado de fora. -, passou direto seguindo para o Teatro. Como conhecia Rachel muito bem, certamente era lá que ela estaria.

* * *

><p>Empurrou a pesada porta lateral após despistar um dos seguranças do campus que rondava o local, e uma lufada reconfortante e quentinha de dentro do Teatro a recebeu. Sacudiu o gorro abarrotado de neve e retirou as luvas. O lugar era enorme e tinha dois andares, Rachel poderia estar em qualquer fileira encolhida numa cadeira, e com a estatura que tinha e a iluminação parcial ali dentro seria como achar uma agulha no palheiro. Estava fora de questão gritar o seu nome, a não que quisesse ser expulsa dali e ainda levar uma notificação da NYU quando Julliard comunicasse a sua faculdade acusando-a de invasão e vandalismo. Começou a andar pelos corredores laterais com a vista atenta a qualquer movimento, a seção da esquerda completamente deserta. Deu a volta e desceu pelo corredor que dividia essa seção da central, de novo... Deserto. Fez a mesma coisa com a seção da direita e nenhum sinal de Rachel.<p>

- Hobbit, cadê você, hein? – sussurrou tentando se lembrar para que lado ficavam as escadas para o segundo andar do teatro.

Infelizmente teve que fazer o caminho todo de volta, pois as escadas do lado direito estavam interditadas. Subiu os degraus de dois em dois e finalmente identificou a cabeça de sua amiga na penúltima fileira do conjunto de cadeiras centrais. Rachel também a viu assim que as pisadas das botas de Santana começaram a ecoar no piso de madeira. A latina se aproximou se fazendo confortável no lugar ao lado dela e não só notou a maquiagem borrada escorrendo pelas bochechas de Rachel, como também percebeu as mãos da menina tremendo e roxeadas de frio. Sem trocarem uma palavra, a futura médica pegou suas próprias luvas e as colocou nas mãos da amiga, e em resposta Rachel apoiou a cabeça no seu ombro fungando.

- Esqueci as minhas no trabalho.

A voz dela saiu tão baixinha e fragilizada que Santana sentiu como se alguém estivesse apertando o seu coração. Levantou o braço da cadeira que separava as duas e acomodou a baixinha no seu abraço ninando-a por uns minutos. Com os polegares secou o caminho das lágrimas dela, conseqüentemente acabou por manchar ainda mais o rosto de Rachel.

- Piorei o seu estado. Agora você tem lápis de olho espalhado por toda a sua bochecha. – comentou descontraída e sentindo a amiga rir de leve pela primeira vez em dois dias.

- Não me importo.

Era algo assustador essa conexão entre elas. Jamais tivera a intenção de se afastar de Santana, mas precisava de espaço, precisava digerir a fatídica discussão com os seus pais e o jeito como tudo tinha terminado dois dias antes e para isso, tinha que ficar sozinha, isolada. Agradeceu muito internamente a habilidade da amiga de sentir que ela precisava disso e tentar não forçar a barra – e se tivesse sorte, Santana não teria aberto a boca para o restante dos seus amigos, sendo assim reservando o problema todo somente para elas. Mas voltando a conexão que as duas partilhavam, se não fosse a amiga ter ido procurá-la, com certeza teria sido ela. Estava disposta a sair daquele estado deplorável e se quisesse a começar a viver de novo, a primeira coisa era conversar, se abrir com ela. Mesmo contra a sua vontade acabou por se levantar e o que viu a sua frente a deixou completamente assustada.

Santana estava _chorando._

- San o qu—

Rachel acabou engolfada num forte abraço com o corpo de sua melhor amiga tremulando em seus braços. O choro dela se tornou ainda mais intenso e num piscar de olhos os papeis tinham se invertido, agora era Rachel quem consolava Santana.

- A-a-a cul-culpa é-é mi-minha. E-eu, e-eu... Você e o... O... Fran-Frankenteen... Ho-Ho-Hobbit, me-me perdoa.

A baixinha largou a latina, as duas de frente, uma fitando a outra. Rachel procurava algum sentido no que Santana estava falando, o choro intenso dela, os soluços fortes estava deixando-a ainda mais apavorada. Dificilmente sua melhor amiga abaixava as guardas, nos quase quatro anos em que a conhecia era possível contar nos dedos a quantidade de vezes que pegou Santana chorando descontrolada desse jeito. Os seus problemas à parte, Rachel pensou que aquilo tinha alguma coisa a ver com Brittany. Era uma explicação plausível.

- Hey, hey. Calma. Respira, vai. Para dentro e para fora. – Rachel falou fazendo exercícios de respiração com ela. – Isso. Devagar, Santana. – chamou-lhe a atenção quando ela começou a se afobar de novo. – O que aconteceu? O que foi? Você e Britt discutiram mais uma vez?

_Ela estava surda? Rachel era retardada?_ Santana pensou irritada, contudo tinha que dar algum crédito a ela com esse truque da respiração. Voltou ao controle em questão de segundos, enxugou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e a sua Hobbit soltou uma risada pegando-a de surpresa.

- Amigas até com os rostos borrados de maquiagem! – explicou e arrancando um sorriso da outra. – Agradeço a solidariedade e a compaixão, Santana. – completou.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com a Britt, isso tem a ver com nós duas e a nossa amizade. Entenderei perfeitamente se quiser me odiar pelo resto de sua vida, mas o que aconteceu entre você, Finn e os seus pais é culpa minha, Rachel. – a futura médica explicou fitando a notória expressão de interrogação da outra como se não estivesse entendendo absolutamente nada. É, Rachel era retardada.

- E como isso é possível?

- Eu sabia que Leroy e Hiram estavam do outro lado da porta quando eles tocaram a campainha, mas ao invés de correr e avisar a você e o Finn... – ela pausou tentando conter a nova onda de choro. – Eu os deixei entrar com o único motivo de me divertir quando os Berry pegassem a princesinha deles fazendo aquele escândalo no quarto. – disse sentindo as bochechas serem molhadas de novo com suas próprias lágrimas. – Eu sei, eu sei. Foi uma atitude ridícula, infantil e que resultou naquela discussão toda. Pode me odiar Rachel, eu estou me odiando tanto no momento. – finalizou escondendo o rosto nas mãos e retornando com o seu choro.

Parou e contemplou por um momento as palavras dela. Certamente teria evitado algumas coisinhas, e sinceramente? Não estava surpresa com a confissão dela, era algo completamente esperado de um ser humano com a personalidade engenhosa e às vezes _maldosa_ como Santana. Raiva? Nenhuma. Decepção? Hum, talvez, um pouco. Ódio? Jamais.

Delicadamente afastou as mãos dela fazendo com os seus olhos se encontrassem de novo. E dessa vez os seus polegares foram designados para fazer o trabalho de secar aquelas lágrimas.

- Não acho que isso tenha feito muita diferença. Com você nos avisando de antemão ou não, acho que o resultado teria sido o mesmo. – respondeu calma e tranqüila enquanto entrelaçava suas mãos com as dela.

- Sério, qual é o seu problema, Rachel Berry? Eu passei dois dias inteiros sendo consumida por essa culpa maldita e além de me preparar psicologicamente para perder a minha única melhor amiga para você me dizer que _não teria feito diferença_? – retrucou um pouco exaltada, mas baixando o tom de voz imediatamente quando escutou o seu timbre ricocheteando pelo teatro deserto.

- Os meus pa- interrompeu-se. Balançou a cabeça e voltou a encará-la – _Aqueles dois _teriam, principalmente Leroy, a mesma atitude nos flagrando ou não. O problema todo gira em torno do emprego do Finn, o estilo de vida dele. – pausou sentindo o seu coração sufocar dentro do peito só com a menção do nome dele. – Eles simplesmente não aceitam que ele seja de uma banda e que às vezes faz bico de garçom. Creio que tenha ouvido também quando _Leroy_ classificou Finn como um _vagabundo_, não ouviu? – perguntou com a voz carregada de raiva. Pensar naqueles dois seres que chamava de "pais" desencadeava uma fúria descomunal dentro dela.

Ela respondeu concordando com um leve aceno.

- Mas confesso que você nos avisando teria nos privado da hostilidade inicial entre nós dois e eles. Porém a conversa teria tido o mesmo rumo e desfecho no final das contas. – concluiu com um suspiro cansado. – Portanto, pare de se sentir culpada. Eu não tenho motivos nenhum para odiá-la, Santana. Eu preciso da minha melhor amiga perto de mim, me oferecendo o seu ombro quando eu quiser chorar, ainda mais quando eu ligo, ligo, ligo, ligo e sou ignorada por _ele_ e tudo o que eu sinto é frustração, raiva e saudade. – falou com os lábios já trêmulos, para em seguida piscar e senti-las descendo mais uma vez em seu rosto.

Novamente, sem aviso prévio a latina jogou os seus braços ao redor dela prendendo num outro forte abraço. Separam-se brevemente presenteando Rachel com um carinhoso beijo na testa e como de costume enxugando o rosto dela.

- Não sei como você tem essa habilidade assustadora de perdoar os outros. Eu fiz da sua vida um inferno no colégio, Rachel. Passei os últimos três anos implicando o dia inteiro com você, faço as minhas burradas, provoco, sou irritante, forço os meus limites, me afundo na bebida, ligo para o seu celular no meio da madrugada pedindo para me buscar porque estou bêbada demais até para ir para casa, faço tudo isso e ainda assim persiste em me ter ao seu lado. Porque, Rachel? Por quê? Como me atura? – discursou gesticulando freneticamente ignorando a expressão de pura bipolaridade da amiga à sua frente com mais lágrimas descendo e um pequeno sorriso se formando.

- Porque _eu te amo_, Santana. Apenas aceite o fato. E pare de me chamar de "Rachel". – respondeu testemunhando a expressão dela se suavizando.

- Argh, como é que você consegue me reduzir às lágrimas com três palavrinhas, Hobbit? Que raiva! Que esse chororô todo meu não saia daqui, que isso fique entre nós duas! Não abra essa sua boca grande aí tagarelando a sua proeza de fazer Santana Lopez chorar! – resmungou limpando pela enésima vez o próprio rosto em menos de dez minutos. – Eu te odeio, sabia?

Rachel agora soltou uma forte gargalhada, mas abafou o riso com as mãos.

A partir daí a latina fez o que sabia fazer de melhor: aumentar a auto-estima de sua Hobbit. Evitando a todo custo que Finn e Brittany fossem os assuntos do momento – poxa, depois de dois dias inteiros mergulhadas naquela fossa era compreensível que quisessem manter o bom humor conquistado com aquela simples conversa. -, elas falaram de coisas aleatórias até que o ponteiro menor do relógio chegasse a marca de quinze minutos para uma hora e as duas deixaram o teatro para seguirem para o restante de suas aulas.

Sorriram simpáticas e cínicas para o segurança quando atravessaram a porta lateral do teatro e combinaram de conversar as coisas pendentes- leia-se Finn e Brittany – mais tarde quando Santana voltasse do seu trabalho como tutora. Rachel acompanhou a amiga até o metrô e durante o abraço de despedida ouviu a confissão dela:

- Que fique claro que eu também te amo, Hobbit.

- Eu sei.

- Metida.

- Eu sei.

- Não torra o saco!

- Boa aula, Santana. – desejou aos risos dando um tchauzinho para ela enquanto a via desaparecer pelas escadas subterrâneas.

* * *

><p>Se fosse um dia normal e agradável com o Sol torrando a cabeça dos Yankees às três horas da tarde, ele estaria dentro da sala de aula confortável e como bom aluno que era, estaria prestando atenção e tentando ignorar o barulhinho irritante da lapiseira de Rachel que sempre dava um jeito de tirá-lo do sério, mas não. O dia estava longe de ser normal e muito menos agradável – frio de rachar e sem prospectiva de Sol algum nas próximas semanas -, não estava em Julliard, não estava sendo o aluno exemplar – pois estava matando aulas importantes em pró de um motivo maior – e o barulho da lapiseira de sua amiga era o menos das suas preocupações. Kurt perdera meia hora perdido pelo Brooklyn querendo saber onde diabos ficava esse tal BarLanchonete chamando Journey's. Acabou achando eventualmente, após algumas informações desencontradas, mas graças a um mecânico ele lhe deu a direção correta.

Já tinham se passado três dias e Rachel continuava agindo como um zumbi/máquina, sem contar que era o terceiro dia que ela não aparecia na hora do almoço e se recusava a falar qualquer coisa que não fosse assunto de faculdade com ele ou com Tina nas aulas. Santana era outra que não adiantava as ameaças ou a pressão não abria a boca, e Kurt estava ficando irritado com essa falta de informações. Só tinha a certeza de uma coisa: Era algo relacionado a Finn. Isso estava estampado nos olhos inchados da amiga. E foi pensando no pior que Kurt resolveu procurá-lo, se não teria a história contada pelo lado de lá, de alguma forma conseguiria arrancar algo dele.

Era a primeira vez que pisava ali, e teve que morder a própria língua quando disse uma vez que aquele tipo de lugar deveria ser esquisito tanto pela localidade quanto pelo nome, mas enganou-se ao se deparar com um estabelecimento limpo, aconchegante, _quentinho_, e confortável. Estava vazio, era de se esperar, quem mais teria a coragem de enfrentar a neve do lado de fora? Logo reconheceu Quinn servindo algumas mesas, estava ocupada demais para reparar nele. Cumprimentou um senhor de cabelos encaracolados que sorriu simpático ao passar pelo balcão onde continha uma vitrine tentadora de doces e salgados e sem contar o inebriante cheiro de café. Mas nenhum sinal de Finn... Ou _Blaine._

Não. Não estava aqui para resolver esse seu rolo com o estudante de Direito. Estava aqui para tirar toda a história a limpo envolvendo Rachel. Com classe, caminhou entre as mesas retirando o cachecol grosso de lã, as luvas de couro e o gorro. Sentou-se numa das mesas do canto onde continha uma grande janela e a vista do lado era, literalmente, branca. Pegou o menu com uma das mãos e instantaneamente uma garçonete brotou na sua frente, uma plaquinha de metal identificando-a como Jennifer.

- Capuccino, por favor. – ordenou. Pediria um chocolate quente com chantily, mas o cheiro de café era forte demais para ser ignorado. – Ah, uma informaçãozinha, se não for incômodo? – perguntou e Jennifer alargou ainda mais o sorriso disposta a ajudá-lo. – Finn? Finn Hudson se encontra?

- Sim, ele está lá trás arrumando o estoque de bebidas. Vou chamá-lo.

Cruzou as pernas e continuou a observar o local. Um pouco mais ao fundo do bar era visível ver a estrutura de um palco, embora estivesse coberto com uma cortina vermelha. O homem de cabelos encaracolados veio até a sua mesa e perguntou se ele já sido atendido e confirmou com um sorriso sendo contagiado pela simpatia dele. Quinn continuava atolada com um grupo de jovens fazendo milhares de pedidos ao mesmo tempo, se tudo corresse bem falaria com ela mais tarde antes de voltar para casa. A porta dos fundos se abriu e de um corredor saíram Sam e Puck, e este último vinha com uma criança em seus braços. Lembrou-se então que ele e Quinn eram casados e tinham uma filha, aquela deveria ser Beth. Loira que nem a mãe. Os viu se acomodarem numa das mesas ao lado do palco, nenhum dos dois também não o notara.

- O que você quer?

Kurt pulou de susto não só com a repentina presença dele – era a segunda vez que Finn chegava sem aviso prévio e pegando-o de susto. -, mas como ele tinha depositado o seu café em cima da mesa, com uma agressividade desnecessária.

- Sente-se. – pediu recompondo-se e dando o primeiro gole no capuccino.

- Estou trabalhando, Kurt. O que diabos você quer comigo? – perguntou de novo se sentando contra a vontade na cadeira em frente a ele.

- Rachel. – respondeu simplesmente e se assustando de novo quando Finn se levantou abruptamente, mas teve tempo de segurá-lo pela manga do casaco surrado do time de Hockey do Canadá, os Canucks. – Devo assumir que você contou a ela sobre o seu passado?

Finn voltou a se sentar. O bar estava com um silêncio ensurdecedor, sem contar a pura falta de movimento de carros nas ruas. E se duvidasse era provável ouvir a batida de um coração há quilômetros de distância de tão silêncio que estava. Ouviu o rapaz a sua frente bebericar de novo o café e soltar uma exclamação de puro deleite, tinha passado muito bem três dias fazendo um ótimo trabalho em ignorá-la, mas sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde alguém daquela laia apareceria por aqui – mas tinha que confessar que esperava Santana -, ou até mesmo a própria Rachel apareceria.

- Não. Isso não tem nada a ver com o meu passado. – respondeu evitando os seus olhos.

- Então o que aconteceu?

- Porque não pergunta a ela? – retrucou passando a mão em cima do corte no lábio onde Leroy tinha lhe acertado o soco. – Sinceramente? Não estou com cabeça para lidar com isso agora, Kurt. Então faça o favor de me deixar em paz. – completou contemplando a paisagem do lado de fora do vidro da janela na direção de um grupo de jovens que realmente não se importavam em ficar expostos naquele frio mortífero.

- Rachel montou um forte ao redor dela nos últimos três dias e aparentemente a única que tem acesso é Santana, mas nenhuma delas abre o jogo. Acredite, também não me agrada perder uma tarde inteira de aula e tê-lo como companhia, mas ela é minha amiga e você, _infelizmente_, é meu _meio-irmão_ e vocês dois estavam num relacionamento, e eu estou preocupado. – disse bebendo mais um pouco de café. Aquilo estava delicioso, tinha que admitir.

- Comigo? – indagou sarcástico e apontando para o próprio peito.

- Vai sonhando, querido. – refutou com o mesmo sarcasmo. – Estou preocupado com ela, é óbvio.

- WILL, PUCK, SAM...ALGUÉM! AJUDA! AQUELE RAPAZ, O VOCALISTA DE VOCÊS ESTÁ ENCURRALADO NO BECO ALI DA FRENTE APANHANDO DE UM GRUPO DE VÂNDALOS! – o mesmo senhor que tinha ajudado Kurt a se localizar entrou no Journey's vermelho, ofegante e aos berros.

A mobilização dentro do bar foi instantânea, e muito antes que Kurt ousasse erguer uma perna para se levantar – pois ainda processava a informação de que aquele mecânico tinha acabado de entrar gritando que Blaine estava apanhando de um grupo. _Um grupo!_ -, Finn, sua companhia já atravessava a porta com uma rapidez sobre-humana. Quinn passou pela sua mesa com a filha nos braços, Puck e Sam na frente enfurecidos derrubando cadeiras e pouco se importando com a bagunça que estavam deixando.

Largou luvas, gorro, cachecol tudo em cima da mesa, a neve caindo levemente sobre sua cabeça, o nariz avermelhado de frio, os lábios rapidamente mudando de cor, batendo o queixo freneticamente. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e seguiu para onde um pequenino aglomerado de gente se juntava. A rua estava praticamente deserta, o asfalto coberto com fina camada de neve, e pelo caminho teve que ser cuidadoso para não escorregar.

Quando chegou ao local viu uma verdadeira pancadaria rolando. Puck, Sam e Finn aos chutes e socos com os agressores. O velho mecânico – aquele que tinha ajudado Kurt a chegar ao Journey's – erguia a sua bengala gritando os mais diversos palavrões O homem de cabelos encaracolados se colocou no meio e acabou levando um gancho certeiro no meio do queixo. Mas no meio dessa confusão toda, onde estava Blaine?

Aos poucos os vândalos foram se dispersando, mas um insistia em manter uma luta corporal com Finn. Os dois rolavam pela grossa camada de neve da calçada trocando socos, cotoveladas, tapas e joelhadas.

- Defendendo o namoradinho, é? Veado bom é veado morto! E tu é o próximo, playboyzinho de merda! – o agressor falou ficando por cima de Finn e tentando socar a cara dele, mas por um golpe de reflexo ele virou o rosto fazendo o soco ir direto na neve.

Com um urro gutural e até mesmo barbaresco, o baterista rolou de novo e agora estava por cima. E impiedosamente começou a deferir socos e mais socos, cada um mais violento e mais forte do que o outro. O agressor numa hora dessas já tinha perdido a consciência, mas isso não serviu de motivo para ele parar, Finn continuava com o ataque. Estava descontrolado. Gritavam o seu nome, o cara de cabelos encaracolados foi o primeiro a se aproximar dele puxando-o pelos ombros. Inútil. Então Sam e Puck vieram em auxílio e foi com a força dos três que Finn foi retirado.

- Calma cara! CALMA! Acabou, meu irmão! – Puck gritava tentando contê-lo que persistia em partir para cima do sujeito completamente ferido afundado na neve fofa da calçada e com a cara coberta de sangue.

De um lado um dos agressores inerte e completamente nocauteado, do outro Blaine em pior estado, surrado da cabeça aos pés e com um corte profundo na testa onde o sangue escorria sem controle enquanto a garçonete Jennifer enrolava a cabeça do rapaz com o seu avental. Quinn um pouco atrás com Beth em pé agarrada nas suas pernas e com a visão tapada com uma das mãos da mãe enquanto a outra chamava a emergência com o celular. Will, Puck e Sam formando um paredão humano na frente de Finn impedindo-o de avançar de novo.

- Finn! Finn! FINN! – Will o chamava desviando a atenção dele do corpo caído. – Acabou. Ele apagou, okay? Calma. Já vamos levar Blaine para o hospital, está bem?

Kurt em pé ao lado do corpo desacordado de Blaine catatônico demais para perceber que chorava completamente apavorado com o que tinha acabado de acontecer ali, porém não tão paralisado para perceber a mais verdadeira _fúria _ainda queimando dentro dos olhos de Finn.

* * *

><p>Finn continua revolts! xD Blaine apanhou, gento! T_T Desculpa, infelizmente tive que fazer isso.<p>

E Santana e Rachel? RAINBOWS! Até eu me derreti aqui com essas duas! AÇSLAKKDLKDÇDKSAÇLK Meu lado Pezberry tá descontrolado. xD

Well, como expliquei logo no início. Se eu fosse postar o cap. 11 todo daria umas vinte páginas no word. VINTE PÁGINAS! Muita coisa. E para o bem dos meus dedos que sofrem com tanta digitação, eu resolvi dividi-lo em duas partes. Espero que tenham gostado da Part I.

E vou cumprir a minha promessa, Finchel volta na parte II, okay?

Reviews?

;)


	12. Part II

_AAAAA a parte II deu 15 páginas, HELP! Mas tem tudo nesse capítulo, inclusive já dei uma ideia do que aconteceu com Brittana. SEM SMUT nesse. :)_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: Part II<strong>

A ausência de Kurt dentro da sala de aula é notória, não só para as duas meninas e amigas dele, como também pelo professor e alguns colegas de classe. Kurt não fazia o tipo que faltava, nesses anos que estudava em Julliard dava para contar nos dedos a quantidade de vezes que não veio a aula e foi somente uma única ocasião. Faltou uma sexta-feira no segundo período porque o seu pai tinha ido parar no Hospital, mas estava de volta Domingo à noite.

Quatro e meia da tarde, foi no exato instante em que o ponteiro maior atingiu o seis no relógio pendurado acima do quadro que Brittany colocou a sua cabeça para dentro da sala de aula deles interrompendo a explicação, desconcentrando a turma inteira e fazendo o professor ficar levemente irritado. Como a loirinha era um rosto conhecido por ficar perambulando com Kurt, Rachel e Tina, logo todos voltaram seus olhos para as duas meninas sentadas do outro lado da sala tão curiosas com a visita da estudante de dança quanto qualquer outro ali dentro.

- Posso ajudá-la? – o senhor de meia-idade e responsável pela aula perguntou com os braços cruzados contra o peito. – Você não é aluna de dança? Não pertence à turma que se apresentou semanas atrás no teatro? – falou unindo as sobrancelhas em puro questionamento.

- Sim senhor. Perdão por atrapalhar, mas preciso falar com Tina e Rachel. – informou olhando para as amigas.

As estudantes trocaram olhares apreensivos e não demorou muito para que chegassem à conclusões precipitadas, tal como aquela visita inesperada de Brittany que só iria interromper uma aula delas se não fosse algo de extrema urgência, logo pensaram que aquilo tinha alguma coisa a ver com Kurt e sua ausência. A sala continuava sustentando seu olhar para o trio de meninas, a maioria curiosa com o que quer que tivesse acontecido, outros irritados com toda perturbação da aula. Inclusive o professor.

- A gente precisa ir ao hospital agora! Mercedes está com o seu carro lá fora nos esperando! – a loira falou um pouco mais aflita. A mesma aflição agora se apoderou de cada aluno e até o senhor de meia-idade suavizou a sua carranca mediante a emergência.

Tina foi a primeira a se movimentar guardando as suas coisas dentro da bolsa, enquanto Rachel encenava todos os cenários possíveis que envolvesse Kurt. Com a tensão que estava carregando nas costas nos últimos dias, o que ela certamente menos precisava era adicionar essa preocupação com amigo na sua lista. O seu coração ficou contraído dentro do peito querendo afastar os piores pensamentos que insistiam em aparecer, simplesmente não conseguia imaginar uma vida sem Kurt Hummel. Doloroso demais. Ou um Kurt Hummel numa cadeira de rodas – era bem melhor do que vê-lo dentro de um caixão -, porém não deixava de ser penoso. A japinha de visual gótico deu-lhe um forte cutucão no ombro chamando a sua atenção e então Rachel juntou seu material em dois tempos e saiu porta afora ainda a tempo de ouvir o seu professor desejando boa sorte para elas.

- O que aconteceu? Kurt está bem? Porque ele não apareceu? Porque estamos indo ao hospital? Cadê o Mike? Preciso de informações!

- Whoa, whoa! Calminha aí, Miss Diva! – Mercedes exasperou tirando as mãos do volante e olhando de cara feia para a amiga que se acomodou confortavelmente no banco do carona. – É a primeira vez que eu a vejo _falando_ alguma coisa que não fosse algo relacionado à faculdade e o seu trabalho! Obrigada por sair do estado robótico. – falou arrancando com o possante de Tina numa velocidade vagarosa devido a quantidade de neve no asfalto. – Não aconteceu nada com ele, Kurt está bem.

- É o Mike? Brittany, é o Mike? Aconteceu alguma coisa nas aulas de vocês? Ele quebrou a perna? Braço? – agora era a vez de Tina deliberar o interrogatório sacudindo a loira incessantemente no banco traseiro. Um olhar de pavor se apossou dela e Rachel girou o corpo sentindo-se curiosa e aflita pela amiga. – Oh meu Deus, é a coluna, não foi? Mas e se foi o pescoço? Brittany! Mike morreu? – Tina naquela altura já chorava desesperada.

- Controle-se, mulher! – Mercedes gritou olhando para a menina de olhos puxados pelo retrovisor frontal. – O nível de drama de vocês é algo absurdo! Ninguém morreu! – completou irritada com toda aquela comoção.

- Mike teve que ficar porque ele estava repondo um trabalho que ele tinha perdido, senão estava aqui com a gente. – Brittany respondeu puxando o celular do bolso do casaco e em seguida o levou a orelha, estava ligando para alguém. – Cedes explica melhor para vocês. – disse jogando a peteca para a negra.

As alunas de Teatro voltaram-se para o rosto da menina que conduzia o carro. Ambas exalando ansiedade e ainda um pouquinho apavoradas.

- Sam me ligou. – começou calma e a atenção toda voltada para as ruas. – Blaine sofreu um ataque. – ouviu as duas soltarem uma exclamação e revirou os olhos. Tina tinha que parar de se deixar influenciar pelas tendências dramáticas de Rachel, pois estava começando a agir como ela. – Ele foi alvo de uma gangue com motivações homofóbicas, está hospitalizado e bastante ferido. Mas está estável. – finalizou ligando a seta e jogando o carro para direita com o maior cuidado do mundo para não sair deslizando.

A partir daí o carro mergulhou no silêncio, exceto pela tagarelice de Brittany que estava falando ao celular com algum dos rapazes no hospital.

* * *

><p>Aquele lugar estava uma loucura. A triagem estava lotada com pessoas tossindo, espirrando, queimando em febre, crianças passando mal, idosos ignorados em suas cadeiras, mãe e pais em pé exigindo alguma mobilização, querendo os seus direitos com a saúde pública, mas o que ouviam em resposta era ainda mais ultrajante. As recepcionistas faziam um campeonato de quem exaltava mais a voz ali dentro – embora fosse um hospital em que a lei do silêncio deveria prevalecer -. As portas de emergências sendo abertas num espaço de dois a cinco minutos com macas correndo para as salas de trauma com pessoas nos mais diversos estados, a maioria vítima de acidente de carro – o que era perfeitamente comum nessa época do ano -, mas Kurt estava enjoado. Não só suportava a visão aterradora ao seu redor, como também o cheiro e o próprio ambiente. Carregava um certo trauma de hospitais.<p>

Era inevitável não pensar em sua mãe – falecida há anos, mas os últimos momentos em que passou com ela no leito de hospital ainda estava vívidos como nunca em sua mente - e até mesmo naquele incidente em que o seu pai teve um ataque do coração quase fatal uns anos atrás. As péssimas lembranças sempre o acompanhariam e agora com o ataque covarde que Blaine tinha sofrido só era mais um a acrescentar na sua lista, mais uma razão para evitar ambientes assim.

O seu corpo permanecia rígido, o pavor persistentemente correndo por cada centímetro quadrado dele. Não estava em estado de choque, mas o que viu e presenciou era demais para ser absorvido tão facilmente. Estava isolado, mantinha distância do grupinho, do pessoal que acolheu Finn e lhe deu um lar e amigos nestes últimos anos. Sentia-se um intruso no meio deles, por isso escolheu ficar recostado numa parede há uns dez metros de distância deles com um banco a sua frente onde uma família tinha acabado de receber a triste notícia de que o marido não tinha sobrevivido, mesmo com todo o esforço da equipe médica.

Veio descobrir o nome do homem de cabelos encaracolados e de sorriso simpático no caminho para o hospital, viu Quinn, Puck e Sam referindo-se a ele como Will, e se sua memória não estivesse falhando tinha quase certeza de esse era o dono do bar onde o seu meio-irmão trabalhava. Então, Will estava na recepção preenchendo alguns formulários – mesmo que eles fosse todos adultos ali, achou a atitude nobre de Will de se colocar responsável por essas coisas -. Do outro lado estava Quinn segurando uma Beth dorminhoca nos seus ombros, Sam sentado no chão esfregando as mãos ainda manchadas de sangue freneticamente contra o rosto enquanto Puck perambulava de um lado para o outro no corredor. Jennifer, a garçonete que tinha anotado o seu pedido assim que chegou ao Journey's ficou tomando conta do bar juntamente com mais três funcionários. E Blaine, este estava sendo preparado para uma cirurgia de emergência devido a uma falha do raio-x ao não pegar que um pedaço da costela fraturada dele estava ameaçando perfurar o pulmão e assim causar um pneumotórax.

Finn, assim como ele, estava isolado. E eles não tiveram mais notícias do agressor espancado pelo baterista.

Mais do que pavor e a preocupação absoluta com Blaine, havia uma coisa que Kurt não conseguia tirar de sua cabeça. Era aquele _olhar_. Conhecia Finn melhor do que ninguém – ou pelo menos achava que conhecia antes do seu meio-irmão fugir sem rumo pelo mundo -, sempre fora ciente do comportamento explosivo dele, mas o que viu hoje em Finn ultrapassava todas as suas expectativas. Finn estava fora de si, descontrolado, bestial. Era como se ele estivesse determinado a matar – só o pensamento já o fazia sentir um nó na garganta – e por alguns segundos realmente se deixou acreditar que Finn Hudson era mesmo capaz de matar uma pessoa. Contudo, as atitudes de Finn não condiziam com o que ele fizera no passado, pelo contrário... Era completamente o _oposto_. E isto o intrigava.

"KURT!"

Seu devaneio foi cortado e da recepção surgiram suas amigas, com Brittany liderando o comboio composto por Mercedes, Tina e Rachel. A loirinha foi a primeira a abraçá-lo e em seguida vieram as outras três. Milhares de perguntas foram despejadas, e Kurt tentava ser paciente para respondê-las, aos poucos foi esclarecendo o estado de saúde de Blaine. De esguelha viu Puck e Sam se aproximarem, o loiro cumprimentando Mercedes com um longo abraço e um selinho demorado. O rapaz do moicano se colocou no meio deles adicionando mais detalhes de toda a confusão e deixando Rachel exasperar horrorizada com o olho roxo, corte no nariz e queixo inchado que ele tinha no rosto.

- Fiquei sabendo que vão nos interrogar. – Noah falou um pouco apreensivo notando dois policiais saírem de uma das salas de traumas.

Rachel olhou para a mesma direção e viu Finn parado recostado numa dessas máquinas de refrigerante. Mais tentador do que ir lá e falar com ele, era ir até Quinn que agora chorava inconsolada no ombro de Will enquanto Beth dormia pacificamente nos seus braços. Tentou fitar Kurt e assegurá-lo de que voltaria logo, mas o menino estava tão absorto, porém demonstrando uma atitude completamente compreensível com o que tinha acontecido. Deu alguns passos na direção oposta e se juntou ao grupinho que agora se formava ao redor da garçonete, contudo chegou no meio da conversa.

- ... Foi um caos. Um com-completo caos! – Quinn falou soluçando. – Uma covardia, cinco miseráveis encurralaram Blaine e começaram a bater nele! A troco de que, meu Deus? – desabafou deixando o seu patrão pegar Beth e foi o que bastou para ela enterrar o rosto nas próprias mãos e chorar compulsivamente. A realidade do que tinha ocorrido atingindo-a somente agora.

- Homofobia? – a pergunta de Tina saiu como um sussurro.

- É o que tudo leva a crer. Blaine é um ótimo rapaz, estudioso e responsável e tenho certeza de que não tem razão nenhuma para ter alguma desavença com alguém. O que mais levaria um grupo de cinco desocupados tomados pela ignorância agredi-lo daquele jeito? – Will a respondeu com o mesmo tom de indignação que a sua garçonete.

- Quatro fugiram, mas Finny-D arrebentou um pra valer. – Sam comentou abraçando Mercedes por trás. – Merda, eles vão mesmo nos interrogar. Puckerman! – mudou de assunto chamando o amigo assim que viu os dois policiais se aproximando deles.

O comentário de Sam fez com que Rachel virasse a cabeça instantaneamente. Do par de policiais que seguiam em direção a eles, um deles retornou abordando Finn. Quando o baterista resolveu erguer a cabeça foi aí que ela viu o estado do rosto dele, mesmo de longe pode ver a carreira de sangue seco que tinha escorrido pela lateral, provavelmente um corte no supercílio. Pelo tempo que passara com ele era o suficiente para dizer que quando Finn coçava a nuca era porque estava nervoso e não tinha nem dois minutos que o policial tinha chegado e ele já tinha repetido o gesto umas cinco vezes. O outro policial isolou Noah com um bloquinho nas mãos anotando freneticamente as informações que o bombeiro em formação falava.

- HOBBIT!

- Quem foi que avisou? – Brittany perguntou de imediato mudando de postura ao ver a ex (?) namorada caminhar pelo corredor.

- Eu. Desculpa Britt, mas Santana e Blaine criaram uma espécie de amizade. Eu tinha que falar com ela. – Tina se acusou tímida e evitando encarar a loirinha parceira de turma do seu namorado.

Era visível que Santana também se pegou surpresa com a presença de Brittany ali, mas seguiu com passos firmes até a sua amiga baixinha. Elas se abraçaram e a latina cumprimentou o restante com leves acenos.

- Como ele está? – quis saber preocupada não deixando de notar as fisionomias machucadas de Will, que estava com o lado esquerdo das bochechas inchado, Sam também com a cara arrebentada e Puck que estava sendo interrogado pelo policial. – Outra tentativa de assalto?

Rachel negou. Conhecia Santana, assim que explicasse o real motivo de Blaine estar numa mesa cirúrgica ela ficaria um poço de fúria. Santana furiosa é algo que ninguém nesse mundo merece presenciar.

- Ele está sendo operado... Alguma coisa a ver com o pulmão... Pneumo-alguma coisa. – falou confusa com o termo médico.

- Pneumotórax? Ele sofreu perfuração no pulmão? Como? Costela quebrada? Impacto? Não é bem uma cirurgia, apenas uma drenagem pleural. – a futura médica explicou com uma pontinha de alívio. Não era assim tão grave, e como estudante de Medicina sabia disso. – Procedimento simples, na maioria dos casos. Qual a classificação do pneumotórax que deram para o dele? – indagou, mas agora olhando para os outros também.

- Eu não tenho idéia do que você está falando, Santana. – Mercedes respondeu tão perdida naqueles termos complicados quanto o restante do pessoal.

A latina voltou a sua atenção para a Hobbit.

- Mas o que realmente aconteceu? Acidente de carro? Schun-Li ali me ligou apenas me ordenando que eu viesse para cá urgentemente porque algo tinha acontecido a Blaine. – disse cruzando os braços contra o próprio peito e olhando ligeiramente para Brittany.

- Bateram nele só porque Blaine era gay. – Kurt surgiu como um ninja na conversa atrás dela pegando a latina de susto.

Rachel fechou os olhos esperando o céu desabar sobre a cabeça dela. Mas ao invés de gritaria e palavrões, o que ela ouviu foi as pisadas firmes e atormentadas da amiga se distanciando deles indo em direção ao policial que tinha acabado de interrogar Finn. Brittany, por ter convivido com Rachel e Santana sabia tanto quanto a estudante de teatro que a coisa ficaria feia em questão de segundos, por isso correu no encalço da morena, mas não fora rápida o suficiente para impedi-la de empurrar o policial.

- Que porra de país super-desenvolvido é esse que ainda tolera essa agressão sem um pingo de fundamento? O que é isso? A ignorância é uma benção? Deus abençoe a America é o caralho! Ao invés de ficar com esse seu rabo gordo na porra da sua viatura enchendo essa pança de donnuts, porque não faz algo para prevenir que mais gente acabe como o meu amigo Blaine, hein? – Santana explodiu para cima do oficial com Brittany na sua frente servindo de contenção entre os dois e não deixando que ela avançasse.

- Eu acho bom a senhorita abaixar esse tom de voz e medir bem as suas palavras. Compreendo que esteja revoltada, mas acredite. Eu e o meu parceiro faremos de tudo para pegar os agressores restantes. – o policial falou num timbre rigoroso lançando olhares para Sam indicando que ele seria o próximo a ser interrogado.

Quinn, Mercedes e Rachel vieram em auxílio, cada um deles segurando Santana de um lado e afastando-a do oficial, então ela as empurrou com tanta facilidade que Quinn foi ao chão com a força que em imprimiu no ato. A negra colocou a garçonete de pé e a deixou numa distância segura de uma Santana Lopez descontrolada. Rachel e Brittany ainda de frente para ela se impondo de uma maneira corajosa, elas eram as únicas que sabiam lidar quando ela perdia o controle como agora.

- Você precisa se acalmar antes que ele dê voz de prisão para você, Santana! – Brittany exclamou fechando o caminho dela enquanto o policial passou tranqüilo ignorando completamente o caos da latina e chamando Sam para a conversa em particular.

- Agora você resolveu falar comigo? Agora que você resolve se preocupar comigo, Brittany?

- Não comece. Isso não é lugar e nem hora para isso! – a loira refutou lhe apontando o indicador. Péssimo movimento. Santana estapeou o dedo dela deixando a estudante de dança tão irritada quanto ela. – Quer saber? Vai, vai presa Santana! POUCO ME IMPORTA! – gritou.

- Como é que você se acha no direito de bancar a furiosa comigo quando na verdade eu é quem estou sentindo o peso dos chifres na minha cabeça?

- PAREM! Agora! – Rachel interveio silenciando as duas. – Um amigo nosso está sendo operado e estamos dentro um hospital. O mundo não gira em tor—

- Mas foi essa descontrolada aí quem começou! – Brittany a cortou acusando a latina.

- Não me interessa! Levantem uma bandeira de trégua até Blaine ir para o pós-operatório! O fato de ele ter apanhado de um grupinho de homofóbicos afeta vocês duas diretamente, e sei que estão com os nervos à flor da pele, mas para o bem de todos aqui e inclusive do próprio Blaine, deixem para acertarem as suas diferenças longe desse hospital! – completou satisfeita ao ver que as duas acabaram acatando suas ordens silenciosamente.

Os minutos que se seguiram depois desse pequeno caos foram silenciosos, os ânimos tinham se acalmado e até as notícias estavam sendo animadoras. Um médico se viu assustado com a quantidade de gente esperando por Blaine do lado de fora, perguntou se alguém ali era parente e todos ficaram surpreendidos quando Kurt se acusou dando um passo para frente dizendo que era namorado. O seu grau de preocupação com o rapaz era tanta que ele pouco se importava com aquele rótulo no momento, contudo isso mostrou que os seus sentimentos para com o estudante de Direito tinham evoluído em questão de minutos quando se deparou com o estado debilitado dele. Abordaria o assunto com Blaine quando este estivesse um pouco melhor e menos traumatizado com o ataque. O doutor ficou cercado por aquele bando de jovens e explicou como a pequena cirurgia tinha saído, sem complicações, ele permanecia estável e já estava sendo encaminhado para o pós-operatório e mais seria mandado para a UTI, mas agora Blaine estava desacordado – efeito da anestesia – e provavelmente passaria as próximas horas grogue por conta da intravenosa com medicamentos para diminuir as dores do corpo.

- Por quanto tempo ele ficará internado? – Will perguntou passando Beth para os braços de Puck.

- Até sexta-feira. Precisamos colocá-lo em observação, só por precaução. Mas devemos liberá-lo na sexta pela manhã e ele deverá ficar em repouso absoluto e nas próximas semanas deverá ir a fisioterapia diante do deslocamento do ombro direito. – o médico explicou oferecendo um sorriso otimista.

- Nenhuma seqüela? – Santana quis saber tomada pela preocupação.

O doutor negou e pediu licença ao ouvir o seu nome ecoando pelos auto-falantes dos corredores. Estava sendo chamado para outra cirurgia. Todos soltaram um suspiro aliviado e até se arriscaram a sorrir com as boas notícias. O assunto da roda voltou a ser os policiais e os interrogatórios, Puck e Sam deram o seu parecer dizendo que eles estavam querendo saber a fisionomia dos outros quatro – infelizmente a dupla estava tão empenhada em distribuir socos e chutes que nem ao menos prestaram atenção nos traços dos outros quatro agressores -, Kurt também acabou sendo interrogado, Quinn e Will foram convocados para irem à delegacia no dia seguinte e responder algumas perguntas, mas o único que não falou nada era Finn. Este nem ao menos se aproximou deles, continuava isolado perto da máquina de refrigerantes, mas agora uma enfermeira limpava o seu rosto do sangue seco e fazia um curativo na altura das sobrancelhas.

- Rachel, não. – Quinn a alertou assim que a menina deu o primeiro passo para frente em direção a Finn.

- Mas eu só quero saber como ele está. – justificou-se olhando para a delicada mão da loira segurando o seu braço.

- Q está certa. Finn ainda está furioso. Não queira mexer com ele, baixinha. – Puck falou mudando a filha de posição no seu colo. Aquela garota estava ficando pesada.

- E o que você acha que ele vai fazer? Me bater? – indagou sarcástica e acabou ganhando olhares de desaprovação do casal. Will também deu o seu claro sinal de que aquilo era uma péssima idéia. – Faça-me o favor! Ele é meu namorado, e embora tenhamos tido um desentendimento nos últimos dias, eu ainda tenho o direito de me preocupar com ele. – completou retirando o seu braço das mãos da loira e seguindo pelo corredor.

Com os braços cruzados contra o próprio peito, ela ainda não deixava se sentir a apreensão pelas palavras de aviso dos Puckerman e de Will em relação a Finn. Não era a primeira vez e com certeza não seria a última em que vira Finn envolvido num tipo de confusão – principalmente aquelas que envolviam pancadaria de alguma forma -, já o testemunhara irritado, mas _furioso_, como o próprio Noah o tinha classificado, nunca. Mas ele era Finn, não era? Por trás de toda a carcaça de mal encarado tinha um cara doce, carismático e charmoso. Também vira Finn num estado agressivo, mas isso era reservado na hora do sexo – e ela não tinha como negar, gostava da agressividade -, mas era um _agressivo_ que se tornava _delicado_ ao final do ato. Mas ele seria mesmo capaz de tentar fazer alguma coisa com ela? Não, impossível. Agarrava-se a esse pensamento enquanto dava as últimas passadas em direção ao baterista.

- Hey. – o chamou delicadamente e só de perto conseguiu ver a gravidade dos seus machucados. Acertou em cheio o ferimento no supercílio, mas ele também tinha alguns pequenos cortes pelo nariz, um olho que estava começando a ficar roxo, mas ainda não tinha inchado, e umas manchas vermelhas pelo pescoço. Quer ver o estado de suas mãos, mas estavam enfiadas dentro dos bolsos da calça.

- Agora não, Rachel.

_Rachel_. Queria ter ouvido o sonoro Julliard da boca de Finn. Com essa proximidade entre eles, ela teve a real noção do quanto sentia a sua falta, o esforço que fazia para se manter sob controle sua vontade de se jogar em cima dele, queria dizer que não agüentava mais fica naquele estado miserável, que os seus pais jamais seriam um empecilho no caminho deles, que ela não ligava para o que eles pensavam dele, que aceitava e o queria de qualquer maneira. Rachel só queria tê-lo de novo e espantar de vez essa sensação de que estava perdendo-o que vinha lhe assombrando nos últimos dias.

- Eu só estou preocupada com você, Finn. – falou respirando fundo. A frieza dele foi o suficiente para trazer à tona uma vontade arrebatadora de chorar.

Ele riu. Mas não era aquela risada pela qual Rachel se pegava encantada, não era a típica risada que arrancava um sorriso à força dela, pelo contrário, era uma risada carregada de sarcasmo. A vontade de chorar agora tinha se concretizado, e fragilizada pelo comportamento evasivo dele ela recuou um passo para trás e abaixou o rosto querendo esconder dele as lágrimas que começavam a descer pelas suas bochechas.

- Não lembro de tê-la visto muito preocupada comigo enquanto os seus pais me humilhavam, Rachel. "Garçonzinho de quinta" "bateristazinho de merda", "vagabundo"... – falou sustentando o olhar em cima dela e vendo sua pequena silhueta tremer com os soluços.

- O que você está fa-fazendo é injusto, Finn. – gaguejou erguendo a cabeça e mostrando a ele o impacto que as suas palavras e comportamento estavam fazendo com ela.

- Cala essa boca. Pior do que aturar liçãozinha de moral é aturar filhinha de papai mimada que se julga superior aos outros só por estar cursando a porra de uma faculdade. Faz um favor, Rachel? Some. – exaltou aumentando um pouquinho o seu tom de voz e deixando-a assustada.

- Não reflita as ações do meu pai em cima de mim! Em todo esse tempo que estamos juntos eu NUNCA me julguei superior a você! – refutou ultrajada com a acusação dele.

- Yeah, tanto faz Rachel. Vamos dar um basta nessa farsa toda e seguir com as nossas vidas, que tal? Vai lá, volte para os braços do Jesse, já que ele agrada tanto o seu pai, e esquece o _baterista vagabundo_! – Finn falou com ainda mais rancor em sua voz. Não conseguia se controlar, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia aliviado por desabafar ele também sentia um aperto no coração, pois sabia que cada letra, cada palavra pronunciada era uma facada em Rachel.

- O q-que? _Farsa_? – a menina perguntou. – É isso? Tudo o que vivemos foi uma farsa? – ela pausou querendo digerir as frases dele. O aperto no seu peito ficando cada vez mais sufocante. Será que ele não tinha noção de que o que estava fazendo estava sendo muito pior do que Jesse fizera com ela? As lágrimas agora eram incessantes, os soluços mais fortes, as fungadas mais freqüentes. A garganta queimava, os olhos se estreitaram, os braços de descruzaram e quando se deu conta Rachel já tinha partido para cima dele deferindo socos em seu peito. – Eu te odeio! Eu te odeio! Eu te odeio, Finn! Eu _odeio_ você! – gritou sendo contida num piscar de olhos pelas mãos enormes de Finn.

O ataque parou, mas eles se fitaram intensamente. Os olhos de Rachel evidenciando a mágoa, a tristeza e a dor, e os de Finn mostrando uma distância, uma frieza calculada, mas que no fundo escondiam um arrependimento por cada frase maldosa e dilacerante que disse a ela. Suas mãos calejadas e feridas pela confusão de horas atrás agora queriam adquirir a suavidade de uma porcelana e enxugar aquelas lágrimas, queria dizer que tudo ficaria bem... Mas não estava pronto. A lembrança da humilhação sofrida pelos pais arrogantes dela ainda bem vívida na sua cabeça e o episódio envolvendo Blaine tinha mexido mais do que deveria com ele, e saber que Kurt estava por perto só trazia os fantasmas do passado de volta. Junte esse caos interno que Finn estava vivendo mais o péssimo timing de Rachel para tentar acertar as coisas e tente se manter racional com as palavras... Era praticamente impossível. Sabia, tinha a mais clara certeza de que iria se arrepender muito mais tarde do que tinha feito com ela.

- Eu te odeio. – sussurrou a última vez antes de girar nos calcanhares e refazer o seu caminho de volta, mas ao invés de parar onde os seus amigos estavam, Rachel seguiu direto em direção a porta de saída.

* * *

><p>Numa perspectiva geral, a notícia de que Blaine finalmente estava em casa era um grande alívio para todo mundo. Os dois grupos de amigos agora estavam mais unidos do que nunca em pró da amizade que acabaram construindo com o estudante de Direito. Os dias que antecederam a volta dele para o pequeno apartamento que a banda New Directions dividia foi composto de visitas constantes das universitárias e de seus amigos, contudo eles tinham formado um esquema de visitas em que Brittany e Santana não se cruzavam, o mesmo se aplicava a Rachel e Finn.<p>

Quando ele chegou ao apartamento descobriu que o quarto de Finn agora era temporariamente seu durante a sua recuperação. A bagunça que caracterizava que aquilo era um local de meninos tinha sido rigorosamente organizada a fim de facilitar a movimentação dele, a diferença de antes para o que se via naquela minúscula sala era absurda. Quinn e Emma tinham se encarregado de cozinhar para ele coisas nutritivas e saudáveis, Puck, Sam e Finn rodavam em turnos para quem o ajudava a tomar banho e Santana tinha se voluntariado para acertar as coisas pendentes do afastamento de Blaine da NYU pelos próximos dias, enquanto Mercedes, Brittany – quando Santana não estivesse por perto -, Tina e Mike se colocaram na posição de companhia para o debilitado Blaine sempre que possível. Kurt agora era outra presença constante no cafofo deles, enquanto Rachel se recusava a aparecer, mas mantinha contato por telefone e Skype.

A fatídica discussão no hospital tinha acontecido na tarde de quarta-feira. O pregresso que Santana e Rachel tinham feito durante a semana agora perdido, uma vez que a baixinha voltou ao modo silencioso pela casa. Era tarde de sábado quando Rachel fez o seu primeiro contato com a amiga avisando que os policiais tinham pegado os quatro agressores restantes. Por outro lado, no Brooklyn o calado da vez era Finn, e o clima estranho entre ele e Kurt cada vez mais evidenciado, mas ouviu Mercedes comentando que eles deveriam estar agindo assim por conta de Rache, já que o gay era um dos melhores amigo dela. Enquanto o restante do pessoal caísse na ladainha, melhor. Quanto menos eles se preocupassem com a verdadeira razão que Finn e Kurt não conseguiam permanecer mais do que vinte minutos juntos sob um mesmo teto, melhor. As coisas já estavam bastante complicadas, adicionar mais uma era o que ambos menos queriam no momento. Porém, chegaria um momento em que uma hora ou outra o destino daria um jeito de colocarem os meio-irmãos juntos no apartamento e isso ocorreu justamente na manhã de Domingo.

- Você está sendo estúpido. – Kurt falou fechando a porta do quarto com muito cuidado. Blaine tinha acabado de adormecer após o café-da-manhã. Efeito dos remédios. Chegou à sala para encontrar Finn brincando com as cordas do violão que pertencia a Sam. – Seja lá o que aconteceu entre você e Rachel, eu acho que você está sendo estúpido. – completou sentando-se no sofá oposto a ele.

- Não se mete. – retrucou ríspido. O seu bom (e raro) humor tinha acabado de descer pelo ralo com aquelas duas frases de Kurt.

- Presta atenção, Finn Hudson. Eu não estou sentado aqui trazendo esse assunto à tona por pura diversão enquanto o brutamonte aí fica me lançando respostas grosseiras. Eu vou falar isso uma única vez e espero que tenha algum efeito em você! – Kurt respondeu enfadado. Estava tão cansado com aquela troca de farpas quanto Finn. – Não sei o que ela viu em você, não sei o que você fez, mas a única coisa de que tenho certeza é de que Rachel estava genuinamente feliz ao seu lado. E isso, meu querido, é algo que não víamos há tempos... Até o senhor grosseirão aí aparecer. – disse cruzando as pernas para o outro lado e jogando uma almofada em Finn. – Presta atenção no que eu estou dizendo! – reclamou um pouco mais irritado.

- Não fode, Kurt! – rebateu jogando o violão de lado e devolvendo a almofada na cara do meio-irmão. – Já falei para não se meter!

- Escuta, Hudson! Tanto eu quanto você sabemos que o nosso histórico de desavenças não é favorável para o seu lado, mais ainda assim eu estou aqui fazendo o meu melhor tentando ajudar a bagunça que você e Rachel arrumaram! Então cala essa boca e ouve o que eu estou dizendo! Fui claro? – Kurt proclamou autoritário com as veias quase saindo de sua testa de tão fortes que pulsavam. No segundo seguinte tinha recuperado a compostura, o mesmo jeito elegante.

- A felicidade dela ao meu lado não pareceu suficiente para Hiram e Leroy Berry. – Finn admitiu desviando o olhar dele e focando os leves flocos de neve cair do lado de fora da janela.

O baterista não viu, mas Kurt sorria.

- Está explicado, então. Agora tudo faz sentido. – disse puxando uma lixa de unha de um dos bolsos do casaco voltando a se recostar no sofá.

- Como assim? – perguntou voltando a sua atenção para o garoto vaidoso.

- Huh, corrija-me se eu estiver equivocado. Os Berry fizeram uma comparação entre você e Jesse, mas o traste infeliz do St. James saiu ganhando, foi isso? – tirou os olhos das unhas e encontrou os olhos dele cheios de confusão e surpresa. Sentia-se triunfante. – E você, com esse seu gênio explosivo, acabou ficando irritado e agora está descontando toda essa frustração em cima dela, correto? – completou passando a lixa agora no dedo mindinho da mão direita.

- Co-como é que você sabe _tudo isso_? Rachel abriu a boca para você? – questionou ainda assustado com a precisão de Kurt em relação aos fatos.

Ele pausou seu momento manicure e sentou-se um pouco mais a frente no sofá.

- Não, ela não me falou nada. Mas eu disse que a conhecia melhor do que você. E _conheço_, como pode ver. Conheço também Hiram e Leroy e sei que este último Berry carrega um tapete de adoração a Jesse St. James, embora o restante de nós o despreze. – explicou fazendo uma careta ao falar o nome do ex-namorado da amiga.

- Vocês não gostam dele? Do Jesse? Pensei que ele fosse uma espécie de namoradinho perfeito, sei lá. Foi o que eu entendi da boca daquele arrogante e prepotente do Leroy. – Finn falou mais confuso do que nunca e o sorriso que Kurt abriu diante dele transbordava ironia e gozação só aumentou o seu graus de confusão.

- Suponho que nunca encontrou Jesse por aí, não é? – Kurt o indagou e ganhou o aceno negativo dele. – Acredite, nem queira. Se você acha Leroy prepotente e arrogante, espere para ver Jesse St. James. Enfim, não só o desprezamos pelo ar de superioridade que ele carrega, mas passamos a detestá-lo depois do que ele fez com Rachel. – Kurt complementou voltando a lixar as unhas. – E é justamente aí que você faz toda a diferença, Finn. Não sou o único que repara nisso, mas Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Brittany e Santana... Até mesmo a carrasca da Sue! – exclamou com um pouco de humor e suavizando o momento entre eles. - A diferença no seu relacionamento com Rachel para o que ela tinha com Jesse chega a ser covarde de tão absurda que é. E eu, como um dos melhores amigo dela só desejo que ela seja feliz, Finn. E agora sei que você é o único que pode fazer isso. – Kurt falou se concentrando ao máximo para evitar que ficasse emocional naquele momento. O que ele e Finn estavam compartilhando ali era algo completamente inédito.

- Agora é tarde demais. – a voz de Finn saiu quase como um sussurro. A feição carrancuda e intimidadora que sempre montava quando estava perto de Kurt desfeita dando lugar a tristeza. – Eu disse umas coisas nada legais para Rachel no hospital. Ela me odeia, Kurt. – confessou procurando o olhar da única família que tinha ali em Nova York.

Kurt saiu do sofá e se ajoelhou de frente para o irmão. Ele tinha muita coisa para assimilar num curto espaço de tempo, o que viu diante dos seus olhos foi um Finn completamente novo para ele, alguém com fortes sentimentos, uma pessoa incrivelmente diferente do anos que passou ao lado dele antes de fugir pelo mundo. Finn estava abatido, miserável – e se fosse em uma outra época ele tinha ficado feliz de ver a infelicidade alheia, mas Kurt tinha deixado as suas atitudes infantis no passado -, e por uma fração de segundo achou que ele fosse chorar na sua frente.

- Rachel pode ser superdramática às vezes e ela tem um coração bom demais para odiar alguém, Finn. Seja lá o que você tenha falado, tenho certeza de que é capaz de consertar. – falou tentado a pegar nas mãos dele, mas acabou desistindo.

- Mas eu nunca vou ser capaz de consertar as coisas que eu falei e fiz para você no passado, não é? Porque está fazendo isso, Kurt? – os olhos que dias atrás viu carregado de fúria agora estavam suaves como pele de neném e pareciam sem... Vida. Kurt teve que respirar fundo de novo, as emoções se apoderando com mais firmeza dele.

- Terreno delicado, Finn. Não sou o único magoado nessa história toda e você sabe disso. – respondeu ganhando um aceno positivo do irmão. – Eu disse que as pessoas não mudam, lembra? Talvez você seja a exceção. Eu _quero_ você seja a exceção, Finn. A questão é: Você quer ser essa exceção? – agora era pedir demais para o seu auto-controle e jovem gay deixou escapar duas lágrimas.

- E-eu quero. Eu _juro_ que quero.

- Então comece levantando essa bunda branquela daí e acertando as coisas com Rachel. – sugeriu enxugando as lágrimas, mas sendo assaltado pelos grossos e fortes braços de Finn ao redor do seu corpo. Ele estava sendo abraçado. Kurt estava recendo um abraço de Finn. Agarrou-se ao irmão retribuindo o gesto, porque por mais magoado que estivesse com as atitudes dele no passado, sempre sonhou em ter essa relação de cumplicidade entre irmãos com Finn.

- Obrigado. – Finn falou cortando o abraço.

* * *

><p>As palavras de Kurt tinham mexido profundamente com ele, Finn começava ver a esperança renascer dentro dele, um esperança há muito tempo perdida quando deixou Ohio com a única lembrança dos semblantes de sua mãe gritando com ele, revoltada e magoada querendo saber no que ele tinha se transformado, que aquele Finn Hudson parado a frente dela não era o seu filho, o menino que tinha carregado nove meses dentro da barriga e o criado. Era reconfortante saber que nem tudo estava perdido, Kurt queria que ele fosse a exceção, Kurt deu a ele a chance que Finn nunca teve a coragem de pedir. Não depois do inferno que causou na vida do seu irmão. Era tudo o que precisava, só precisava de alguém que colocasse fé nele, que acreditasse nele o suficiente para que ele fizesse a coisa certa dessa vez.<p>

Kurt era só o primeiro passo. A relação entre eles ainda estava longe de ser perfeita, mas pelos menos um abismo entre os dois tinha sido eliminado, e Finn tinha a sensação de que daqui para frente eles seriam mais tolerantes um na presença do outro. Porém ainda tinha Rachel pela frente e quem sabe no futuro teria coragem de retornar a Ohio e acertar as coisas com sua mãe e o seu padrasto.

Foi com essa postura revigorada e cheio de otimismo – característica que ele não costumava ter -, que Finn subiu as escadas do prédio da namorada. Chegou ao terceiro andar parando em frente ao trezentos e quatro tocando a campainha. Viu que alguém tinha checado o olho mágico e ouviu as trancas da porta serem desfeitas. Uma fresta se abriu e Santana surgiu na soleira com uma mão na cintura e a outra na maçaneta e uma expressão nada agradável.

- Você fez a minha Hobbit chorar. E no momento eu não gosto tanto assim de você, Frankenteen. O que veio fazer aqui? – ela perguntou tentando não parecer tão hostil, mas falhando miseravelmente.

- Secar aquelas lágrimas e dizer que tudo vai ficar bem. Santana, por favor. Eu preciso _muito_ falar com ela. – implorou.

- Ela correu atrás de você por três dias e tudo o que recebeu foi a sua ignorância e grosseria. Não sei o que falou para ela no hospital, mas sei que deve ter sido algo bem rude para deixá-la naquele estado, Finn. – Santana o respondeu ainda sem baixar as guardas de proteção em relação a sua melhor amiga.

- O deixe entrar, Santana. – o timbre doce de Rachel ecoou pela sala. No mesmo instante a latina abriu ainda mais a porta e se afastou dando espaço para Finn entrar. As duas conversavam por olhares até um momento em que a estudante de Medicina se retirou dizendo que os deixaria a sós na sala. – Sente-se. – pediu assim que saiu do seu próprio quarto.

Se Finn tivesse uma arma ao seu alcance ele teria estourado a cabeça pelo peso da culpa que começava a se apoderar dele só de olhar o estado deplorável de Rachel. Os olhos fundos e avermelhados, a pele pálida como a de alguém que estava mal se alimentando direito durante esses últimos dias, os cabelos bagunçados, e trajada num pijama de lã rosa com listras brancas e pantufas de joaninha. Teve que achar graça do modelito dela, era bem... Rachel Berry. Mas ignorou o pedido dela para se sentar, preferiu caminhar até ela.

Se ela estava no auge de sua fossa, ele por outro lado estava se recuperando muito bem dos seus ferimentos. O olho continuava com uma tonalidade roxa, os cortes do nariz já cicatrizados e o machucado no supercílio ainda protegido com um curativo. Em compensação, a suavidade em seu rosto tinha voltado, ele já não parecia o mesmo Finn distante, frio e maldoso do hospital. Ali, diante dela esta ao Finn que ligou para o seu celular marcando um local para entregar a tão falada jaqueta, o mesmo Finn que caminhou com ela para casa, o mesmo Finn que a chamou para um encontro, que a levou ao Journey's, o Finn com quem teve uma noite inesquecível. Era o Finn que tinha lhe pedido indiretamente em namoro.

- Você estava certa, eu fui um injusto, Rach. Eu-eu—

- Jamais me importei com o que você faz da vida, Finn. – ela o cortou recuando um passo quando ele ousou dar um bem mais próximo a ela. – Você poderia ser um catador de lixo e para mim não faria a menor diferença. Não vejo rótulo e nem julgo o livro pela capa, gosto de você pelo o que é, e não o que apresenta por fora.

- Rachel eu—

- Não, me deixa terminar. – Rachel o interrompeu de novo. – Mas o Finn que eu vi no hospital e o Finn que ignorou todas as minhas mensagens de texto, minhas ligações falou e fez umas coisas que são difíceis de apagar. – pausou piscando algumas vezes liberando as lágrimas de seus olhos. – E você me julgou impiedosamente pelas atitudes de Leroy, me deu as costas quando tudo o que eu queria era sentar e conversar com você sobre o que tinha acontecido nessa sala. – finalizou encarando-o com os olhos lacrimosos e cheios de mágoa.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Eu fui humilhado pelos seus pais, Rach. Leroy foi cruel com as palavras, e-eu sabia e sempre soube que nunca tive um dos melhores empregos do mundo, que o que eu tenho com Will e o Journey's serve para eu me virar, entende? – agora era vez dele de falar. Deu mais um passo para frente e sentiu vontade de pular de alegria quando ela não recuou dessa vez. – E para completar fui agredido por aquele que deveria ser o meu sogro, mas que só me enxerga como uma perda de tempo para a filhinha dele e um ser incapaz de dar o conforto que ela precisa. Eu sei não sou bom o bastante para você, Julliard. Eu _sei_ disso. Mas eu pelo menos quero tentar ser _bom_ e quem sabe um dia perfeito do mesmo jeito que você é para mim? – explicou-se gesticulando que ela não o cortasse mais uma vez.

Rachel abriu a boca, mas a fechou em seguida quando viu que ele não queria ser interrompido. O discurso dele, cada palavra entrando diretamente no seu coração... Como Finn poderia pensar tão baixo dele mesmo?

- E como você acha que eu me senti quando ele disse tudo àquilo para mim? Como um cara pode se sentir sabendo que ele não pode oferecer para a garota que ele _ama_ tudo o que ela merece? Eu sou uma nada, Rachel. Mas estou disposto a mudar isso, porque eu quero você, eu quero _muito_ ficar com você, Julliard, e você merece o mundo, o universo, tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance e o que não estiver também. – finalizou também beirando as lágrimas. Ele estava se abrindo completamente com ela, nunca tivera muita habilidade com as palavras, mas lá estava Finn Hudson se declarando com a maior sinceridade do mundo.

- Você... Você _o que_? – Rachel perguntou num sopro de voz tentando controlar os próprios soluços.

- Eu disse que estou disposto a deixar de ser um _nada_ e ser _tudo_ aquilo que você merece, Julliard. – Finn repetiu dando mais um passo para frente. Eles estavam praticamente de peitos colado agora. Mas ela não parecia satisfeita com a resposta, pois mantinha uma expressão confusa no rosto.

- N-não, a pa-parte do cara não poder oferecer para a garota que ele ama... – Rachel parafraseou um pouco em choque. Os olhos cheios de expectativas e ao mesmo tempo parecendo duas cachoeiras. – Você me ama? – perguntou quase sussurrando com o coração bombardeando contra o seu peito furiosamente. Tinha a clara noção de que ele sairia da sua caixa torácica a qualquer momento.

Finn arregalou os olhos não se dando conta que tinha _mesmo_ falado aquilo. A realização do peso daquelas palavras acertando o seu coração naquele instante. Eram três sérias palavrinhas que poderiam fazer toda a diferença daqui para frente. Delicadamente envolveu o rosto dela com suas mãos ainda em processo de cicatrização dos socos que tinha deferido contra um dos agressores de Blaine, passou os polegares por suas bochechas limpando os caminhos úmidos das lágrimas e encostaram suas testas suavemente.

- Você não faz idéia do quanto. – admitiu fechando os olhos sentindo agora suas próprias lágrimas fazer exatamente o que as dela tinham feito. Voltou abri-los para encarar uma Rachel tomada completamente pela emoção, os polegares novamente entrando em ação secando o seu rosto. – E vo-você? – perguntou receoso, temendo uma dolorosa rejeição.

- Muito. – ela respondeu.

Ficaram assim, fitando um ao outro tentando se manter estáveis naquele mar de emoções e sentimentos, e agora aceitando o mais lindo e puro fato de que se _amavam._ O choro de ambos agora se misturavam com os tímidos sorrisos que começavam a aparecer em seus lábios. A dor, mágoa e arrependimento cediam os seus lugares a felicidade, alívio e uma paz que eles só seriam capazes de encontrarem um nos braços do outro. E sem mais delongas colaram suas bocas num beijo cheio de saudades e recheado de amor.

* * *

><p>OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG até eu to aqui parindo rainbows! Já estava ficando agoniada por não juntar esses dois de novo! Mas cumpri a minha promessa, viu? AEAEAEA! *giving myself a high-five*<p>

E FURT, GENTO? Chorei escrevendo, sério. T_T E eu to soltando aos poucos umas pistas sobre o passado do Finn... É como um quebra-cabeça, no final quando a bomba explodir (pq vai explodir!) todas as peças vão se encaixar. Anyway, esperam que tenham gostado :)

Reviews?

;)


	13. Getting to Know You

_SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT! Vc foi avisado :)_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12: Getting to Know You<strong>

Rachel ria durante o beijo enquanto Finn estrategicamente a empurrava para trás. Seus pés já tão familiarizados com o caminho até o quarto dela não tiveram problemas em refazer os passos, caminharam até se depararem com a porta. Como um dèja-vú do primeiro encontro, Finn a ergueu deixando as pernas o enlaçarem pela cintura, as grossas mãos sustentando-a com firmeza contra a superfície de madeira enquanto os lábios traçavam um caminho de beijos do queixo até a curvatura do pescoço.

Ele era insaciável, e Finn a deixava insaciável. Ele era como uma droga para ela – num bom sentido -, um vício, uma necessidade. Não chegava ser um caso de dependência, mas quando passavam muito tempo longe dele – como esta última semana – era como se o seu corpo gritasse exigindo a presença de Finn, clamando por aqueles toques, do jeito que somente ele sabia fazer, pedindo, implorando por ele. Finn liberava o seu lado mais devasso, ele liberou o seu lado_ mulher_, e todo esse tempo com o baterista foi como redescobrir uma Rachel Berry. Ao lado dele Rachel se viu capaz de fazer coisas que até então julgava ser um tabu absoluto, a mente antes privada por pensamentos antiquados agora era uma mente liberal. Tornou-se liberal. Pegou-se sentindo tensão em situações e lugares completamente inusitados, tudo graças a Finn.

Mais do que o _dote_ dele, Rachel tinha uma devoção por aquelas mãos, principalmente os dedos – isso sem contar a língua, que naquele momento estava trabalhando com os dentes para marcá-la de novo no pescoço -, e sim, ela queria. Queria _muito _ceder ao tesão, ao desejo de senti-lo mais uma vez. Se o coração ficou todo esse tempo contraído no seu peito por conta da saudades, o seu corpo quase entrou em convulsão pela ausência dele, mas Rachel uma coisa a perturbava. Uma coisinha chamada consciência que não a deixava se entregar completamente aos carinhos de Finn e de maneira relutante o afastou deparando-se com um rapaz de lábios avermelhados e olhos cheios de luxúria.

- Não me entenda mal, mas será que podemos matar esse _tipo_ de saudades mais tarde? – perguntou ignorando o crescente desconforto no meio de suas pernas. A expressão dele se suavizou e o olhar se tornou doce. – Agora que nos entendemos eu quero logo liquidar esse sentimento de culpa por não ter ido visitar Blaine uma única vez desde quinta-feira. – explicou-se desatando o nó de suas pernas e se colocando em pé de frente para o namorado.

Finn lhe ofereceu o seu característico sorriso lateral e apertou de leve o nariz dela, o mesmo gesto que sempre fazia Rachel soltar um sorrisinho ou uma leve risada, e dessa vez ela resolveu presenteá-lo não só com um dos maiores sorrisos que ele já vira, como também uma mordidinha suave no lábio inferior. Sério, será que ela tinha alguma noção do quanto esse seu jeito inocente e ao mesmo tempo sensual o deixava louco? Provavelmente não.

Eles estavam presos nessa espécie de mágica, uma felicidade plena. A realização de que se amavam mutuamente ainda os atingindo. Finn tinha que admitir que quando começou a considerar e a aceitar que tinha sentimentos por aquela baixinha tagarela e única ele não pensou que fossem tão intensos, jamais passou pela sua cabeça a palavra amor, jamais se pegou pensando se estava ou não apaixonado. Mas quando Rachel foi direta perguntando se ele a amava, Finn simplesmente não encontrou motivo algum para negar, pelo contrário... Rachel deu a ele todas as razões possíveis e impossíveis para amá-la. E ele estava amando. Caramba! Finn estava mesmo _amando._ Amando e completamente _apaixonado_.

- O que foi? – a voz de Rachel saiu divertida. – Porque está com esse sorriso bobo aí, hein? No que está pensando? – perguntou não conseguindo evitar que ela mesma fosse contagiada por ele.

E o que fazer com essa louca vontade de lembrá-la a todo instante de que realmente estava amando? Tinha que falar de novo, queria falar de novo.

- Eu te a—

- Frankenteen! Você voltou!

A porta ao lado se abriu revelando uma Santana com um mega sorriso e sem vergonha nenhuma pulou em seus braços quase o desequilibrando com o impacto, mas ainda assim tentando compreender o que a latina quis dizer com o "você voltou!". Com a mesma rapidez que o abraçou ela também o largou para em seguida atacar Rachel. As duas riram alegremente enquanto se abraçavam e Finn realmente não estava entendendo mais nada, cadê a hostilidade? A proteção toda em relação a Rachel? Cadê aquela Santana assustadora que tinha enfrentando minutos atrás quando tocou a campainha? Cadê e o que fizeram com ela?

- A gente estava indo visitar o Blaine, quer ir junto com a gente? – Rachel perguntou voltando a se enroscar no namorado e respondendo a pergunta óbvia e silenciosa da amiga. O sorriso da estudante de Medicina quase rasgou o rosto de Santana ao ver que realmente os dois tinham se acertado. Ela só balançou a cabeça em confirmação. – Ótimo! Eu vou trocar de roupa! Mas espera aí... Você veio com a moto? Como—

- Relaxa Hobbit, eu pego um táxi e você pode ir com o seu Príncipe Encantado no cavalo branco. – Santana a cortou dando logo uma solução ao iminente problema.

As duas universitárias sumiram para dentro dos seus quartos e Finn retornou para sala esperando suas damas ficarem prontas.

* * *

><p>Sentia falta de perambular por Nova York na garupa da Drizzle – como Finn mesmo gostava de chamar a sua moto -, mas o seu pensamento mudou drasticamente quando teve que enfrentar o vento congelante e as rajadas de neve no seu corpo. Ela estava completamente agasalhada, o capacete a protegia, o grosso sobretudo, as duas camadas de calças, as botas, o cachecol e as luvas, mas ainda assim. O frio era de matar. O pior foi ter que agüentar isso durante o caminho todo, que por causa do asfalto escorregadio, custou o dobro do tempo normal. Quando finalmente avistou a fachada do Bar agradeceu a todos os deuses possíveis e viu também o táxi de Santana se afastando enquanto esta estava na calçada os esperando.<p>

Ao olhar pelas vidraças centrais já era possível ver que o local estava praticamente deserto. Com cuidado, Rachel saiu da garupa enquanto Finn para a parte de trás do estabelecimento guardar a sua preciosa moto. Ele voltou segundos depois correndo já que o vento estava mais forte e a neve caía com mais peso sobre a Big Apple. Os três adentraram e a sauna que estava o Journey's foi um alívio imediato para as juntas dos dedos do trio. Empacotados de agasalhos dos pés á cabeça, perderam uns bons minutos na entrada se livrando dos acessórios e notaram que a lanchonete só não estava tomada pelo completo vazio por conta de um grupinho bagunceiro sentados na área VIP ao lado do palco e um cliente sentado perto da bancada e que parecia levar um papo interessante com a garçonete Jennifer.

Pelas vozes exaltadas e as risadas não foi difícil sacar que ali estavam Quinn, Kurt, Puck, Mercedes, Sam, Beth, Blaine e Will. As duas universitárias foram na frente, Rachel com os olhos brilhando de felicidade por ver Blaine e ao mesmo tempo aumentando o seu tom de voz e dando uma bronca no amigo por ele não estar cumprindo as ordens médicas de estar em completo repouso. Finn veio caminhando vagaroso até eles e percebeu que o cliente que conversava com Jennifer era o sujeito com cupcake, o reconheceu com facilidade mesmo que ele estivesse com a cabeça enfiada dentro do capuz do casaco – aparentemente o cara tinha mesmo gostado dos cupcakes do Journey's. Mais um cliente assíduo na conta. -.

Finn chegou a mesa dos amigos e sentiu um parzinho de braços agarrando as suas pernas. Olhou para baixo para ver Beth com o seu sorriso ainda em formação arregalado, suas madeixas loirinhas caindo para trás, seus olhos claros exalando empolgação e a sua voz esganiçada de criança gritando "TIO FINN!". Pegou a menina nos braços e foi cumprimentando um a um dos amigos. Agradeceu a Sam quando este puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se com a filha dos Puckerman confortavelmente sentada nas suas pernas.

Kurt estava do outro lado da mesa, no canto ao lado do namorado (?) – até o presente momento ninguém sabia o status daquele relacionamento – e os dois irmãos trocaram olhares. O jovem gay foi o primeiro a notar a mudança de estado de espírito de Rachel, logo não precisou ser um gênio para descobrir que Finn tinha mesmo acertado as coisas com a menina. Discretamente assegurou o meio-irmão com uma expressão orgulhosa. Sim, Kurt se sentia orgulhoso e isso era... _Estranho_. Jamais mencionara a existência de um irmão para os seus amigos, nunca mentira sobre ele, apenas omitia esse pequeno detalhe. Eles sabiam que ele era órfão de mãe, sabia que ela tinha morrido quando tinha uns sete, oito anos. Assim como também sabiam que o seu pai tinha se casado com outra, mas Kurt nunca sequer dissera que Carole tinha um filho, que ele tinha um _irmão._ Até porque quando ele veio para Nova York, Kurt chegou carregando uma grande raiva, uma mágoa pesada dentro do peito e talvez fosse por isso que ele e Rachel viviam às turras – ela sempre com comentários infantis e ele sempre com alguma coisa maldosa para falar. Hoje se arrependia da hostilidade inicial entre eles - , um querendo provar o quanto eram melhores.

Finn nunca lhe dera razão ou motivo para se orgulhar. Tudo o que Finn causara fora uma experiência traumática na adolescência e um desgosto, um buraco quase irreparável na família recém-formada Hudson-Hummel. Mas hoje, depois daquela conversa de manhã e agora com esse resultado positivo Kurt viu que Finn podia sim oferecer algo de qual ele pudesse se sentir orgulhoso. E mostrou. Estava fazendo por onde, ele queria mesmo ser a exceção.

Era algo estranho, diferente. Kurt estava orgulhoso do irmão. Ao mesmo tempo lhe ofereceu um pouco de paz em seu coração. O processo do perdão era longo, mas não impossível. Talvez Finn não estivesse completamente perdido. Talvez todos esses anos afastado, fugido, perdidos pelos EUA era exatamente o que ele precisava para se achar, para que ele pensasse no que tinha feito em Lima. No que ele causara na vida de Kurt, Carole e Burt.

- É vedadi tio Finn? – Beth perguntou mais alto interrompendo as conversas aleatórias. Queria a atenção toda para ela. – Vecê bateu nos caras maus?

A criança agora estava em pé nas suas pernas e acomodou a bundinha gorda pela fralda na ponta da mesa. Olhava para o baterista cheia de expectativa. Não era segredo para Blaine, Puck, Quinn, Sam e Will que Beth carregava uma admiração sem tamanho por Finn.

- Hum... – Finn não sabia como responder. Não queria mentir, mas também não queria admitir a verdade e meio que incentivá-la que a violência era o único caminho. Ele tinha culpa se tinha o pavio curto? Procurou ajuda nos rostos ao redor, mas todos pareciam tão interessados com o desenrolar daquele pequeno diálogo quanto Beth. – Yeah, mas foi porque os caras maus estavam machucando o tio Blaine. E eu sempre vou defender os meus amigos e as pessoas que eu amo, little Beth. – explicou e sentindo um alívio inundá-lo quando Quinn discretamente aprovou a sua resposta.

- Eu tamém? Se eu cair e machucar o joelho, vecê vai bater no chão, tio Finn? – ela perguntou de novo e dessa vez pegou o potinho de palitos de dente para brincar.

Todos riram da lógica inocente dela.

- Com certeza! Ninguém mexe com a minha princesinha. – Finn a respondeu tomando o palito das mãos dela. De novo Quinn aprovando o cuidado dele com a sua filha.

- Não! – Beth gritou de repente. – Não podi, não podi me chamar de pincesa, tio Finn! – exaltou-se largando o potinho de palitos e lhe apontando o minúsculo indicador. – Pimeio: Eu sou a pincesa do meu pai. Segundo: vecê não é mais o meu píncipe, o Ian é. A gente vai crescer e casar, que nem o tio Will e a tia Emma e que nem meu papai e minha mamãe.

A mesa novamente caiu na gargalhada, não só com o jeito autoritário de Beth impor as coisas, como também da expressão púrpura de pavor de Puck quando a sua filha já começava a planejar o próprio casamento. Quinn e Will eram os que mais se divertiam, Mercedes cada vez mais encantada com aquele projeto de gente, Sam com ataques de riso se divertindo às custas de Puck, Kurt e Blaine sustentando olhares curiosos querendo saber o final daquele discurso, Santana e Rachel rindo um no ombro da outra e Finn com as sobrancelhas erguidas curioso e ao mesmo tempo maravilhado com Beth.

- Teceio: Ray-Ray agora é a sua pincesa. Não é Ray-Ray? – Beth concluiu girando o corpinho e olhando para Rachel esperando a sua resposta. – Vecê não é a pincesa do tio Finn? E o tio Finn não é o seu píncipe?

- Hãn, não sei. Tio Finn, eu sou a sua princesa? – Rachel perguntou olhando para o namorado e caindo na pilha da brincadeira.

Beth voltou a olhá-lo com os braçinhos cruzados, mas sendo completamente ignorada, uma vez que Finn e Rachel agora trocavam sorrisos bobos. Inconformada com a demora ela sentou um tapa no nariz de Finn fazendo-o grunhir de dor. Imediatamente foi chamada atenção por Quinn que fez menção de pegá-la, mas Finn a impediu deixando-a sentada sobre a mesa.

- Ai, isso doeu. – reclamou passando a mão no nariz.

- Bem feito. Agora me respondíííííííí! – Beth exigiu estufando as bochechas e fazendo bico. Estava começando a ficar irritada.

- Okay, okay! Ray-Ray é a minha princesa. Satisfeita agora? – Finn a questionou incapaz de ficar bravo com a criança. Beth era muito fofa, ainda mais quando estava ficando irritadinha para ficar chateada com ela. Porém, a primogênita de Quinn e Puck não pareceu nadinha satisfeita e balançou a cabeça em negação antes de girar o corpo de novo e olhar para Rachel.

- Agora vecê, Ray-Ray. Tio Finn é o seu píncepe? – ela quis saber com a mesma expressão de irritação virada para a estudante de teatro. E Rachel com medo da mesma retaliação não hesitou em confirmar com a cabeça. Beth mudou da água para o vinho instantaneamente voltando a sorrir alegremente. – Pronto! Píncipe Finn e Pincesa Ray-Ray! YAY! – celebrou jogando os braços para o ar antes se engatinhar até o colo de Mercedes.

- Sem ofensas, chefe. Mas daqui para frente aquele teu moleque e minha filha não ficarão mais sozinhos em cômodo algum. – Puck declarou ainda perturbado com toda aquela história de casamento. – Essa pirralha nem ao menos largou as fraldas e o teu pentelho também não e já querem casar! – completou inconformado e sendo consolado por Quinn que tentava não achar graça da situação.

- Ian só tem meses de idade, Puck! – Kurt contrapôs segurando o riso assim como o restante da mesa. – Não seja dramático, Puckerman. – finalizou notando Quinn se levantar dizendo que iria até a cozinha adicionar mais uma porção de condimentos vegetarianos para o almoço que sairia para eles naquela tarde diante da aparição de Rachel.

- Então os pombinhos se acertaram? Finalmente! – Blaine falou erguendo suas grossas sobrancelhas para o casal. – Pensei que essa briga duraria para sempre e eu ficaria o resto da minha recuperação falando com Rachel pelo Skype. – completou sorrindo genuinamente feliz para os amigos.

A conversa a partir daí beirou a volta de Rachel e Finn e a recuperação do estudante de Direito. Quinn retornou segundos depois a tempo de pegar o assunto que envolvia o aniversário de Rachel, que seria daqui a duas semanas, com Santana, Puck e Will empolgados com a idéia de prepararem uma festa no Journey's, idéia essa que a baixinha tentava a todo custo tirar da cabeça deles. Puck e Sam também falaram de suas iminentes formações na Academia de Bombeiros e ao contrário de Rachel, os dois exigiam uma comemoração em grande estilo no bar. Blaine trocando sussurros com Kurt e em seguida anunciando que gostaria que Mercedes assumisse o seu lugar como vocalista do New Directions enquanto se recuperava. A mesa explodiu em aprovação. Conversavam as mais variadas coisas, e todos com muito cuidado para não falarem sem querer o nome de Brittany no meio do papo, e minutos depois uma carreira de cozinheiros foi saindo dos fundos do bar cada um com uma badeja em mãos. Era um digno almoço de Domingo.

- Vou preparar umas bebidas quentes, o que vão querer? – Finn anunciou saindo do conforto de sua cadeira depois de passar um bom tempo morgado com tanta comida dentro do estômago. Will certamente não economizou na hora de mimá-los.

- Café.

- Café.

- Chá. Camomila. Estou precisando. – Santana declarou revirando os olhos quando todos olharam para ela. Como se um chá de camomila fosse o suficiente para acalmar os seus nervos.

- Capuccino.

- Também vou querer um.

- Chocolate quente.

Finn teve que parar e anotar, porque era muita gente naquela mesa. Seguiu para o balcão ouvindo característicos passos atrás dele e não ficou nada surpreso quando um par de braços o abraçou por trás. Rachel já era praticamente de casa naquele bar e por isso não teve vergonha nenhuma ao se embrenhar com o namorado do outro lado da bancada. Contentou-se em ficar recostada observando-o trabalhar minuciosamente com a máquina de café, enquanto vasculhava com uma das mãos onde Will tinha enfiado as caixinhas de chá. Acabou por Rachel achá-las para ele. Resolvendo ser um pouco prestativa, embora ficasse completamente perdida – uma vez que o esquema de arrumação era diferente do o da Sue -, caminhou até a geladeira e assustou-se com o comportamento estranho de um cliente que conversava com uma garçonete, ele tinha lhe virado as costas e por um segundo pensou que ele talvez estivesse se escondendo dela. Balançou a cabeça e pegou as caixas de leite, uma integral e a outra de soja – já que ela também queria um chocolate quente - .

O baterista só estava esperando a namorada retornar com os leites e então notou o sujeito do cupcake ainda parado dentro do bar. Pelo visto a conversa dele com Jennifer estava rendendo. Rachel voltou quase saltitante lhe entregando os ingredientes que faltavam e em questão de minutos tudo estava sendo preparado. Aproveitou os segundinhos de folga e puxou a baixinha para um abraço, os dois rindo timidamente diante da platéia não tão distante assim.

- Acho que ele está a fim da Jennifer. – Finn sussurrou indicando o cliente e a funcionária com o olhar.

- Não me lembro de ter visto essa garçonete por aqui... – Rachel rebateu analisando os traços da jovem. – É nova?

- Temporária. Quando a neve resolver diminuir um pouco esse lugar vai voltar a ficar lotado. Estamos com essa oscilação de clientes porque ninguém tem coragem de meter a cara para fora de casa com esse frio. Exceto a gente, é claro. Como pode ver. – ele explicou beijando a pontinha do nariz dela. – Ele estuda com você... – acrescentou aleatório.

- Quem?

- O cara do cupcake. Tipo, não com você, _você._ Ele diz que é aluno da Julliard. Acho que o nome dele é Jonathan, sei lá. Algo assim. Conhece algum Jonathan? – Finn quis saber olhando interessado para o tal do Jonathan, agora de costas viradas para o casal.

- Não sei, não lembro. Eu teria o maior prazer de me apresentar, mas não quero interromper o que quer que esteja acontecendo entre eles ali. – Rachel o respondeu desviando o olhar do casal alheio e cruzando os braços ao redor do pescoço de Finn. – Andei reparando, você leva o maior jeito com crianças, sabia disso? Beth só falta beijar os seus pés. – comentou mudando de assunto e roubando uns selinhos do namorado.

- Eu vi. Beth me adora tanto que me deu um tapa. – ele falou sorrindo e com um tom irônico. A universitária afundou a cara em seu peito abafando os risos e ele apertou ainda mais o abraço. – Acha isso engraçado, é?

- Okay... Tirando a parte do tapa, eu realmente acho que você leva jeito com crianças. – disse olhando para cima e encontrando os seus olhos. – Quem diria que por trás daquele Finn carrancudo existia um Finn doce e paciente com crianças, hein? Eu estava certa. – completou com uma postura completamente triunfante.

- Beth é especial. Não tem como não se apaixonar por ela. – Finn justificou dando uma rápida olhada na cafeteira e com um das mãos jogou o saquinho chá dentro da caneca destinada a Santana. – E você estava certa sobre o que, Julliard? – perguntou curioso voltando a fitá-la.

- Você é uma caixinha de surpresas. Quanto mais eu descubro, mais fascinada eu fico. – confessou sentindo as bochechas queimarem. Estava sem graça. E ficou ainda mais quando viu o namorado erguer uma sobrancelha sugestivamente e se aproximar devagar até as suas bocas ficarem bem perto uma da outra.

- A gente termina esse social e eu deixo você me descobrir ainda mais dentro do seu quarto. – sussurrou mostrando a ela a característica expressão safada que ele guardava somente para Rachel. E sem avisar surrupiou um beijo intenso da namorada ali mesmo atrás do balcão deixando-a tentada a continuar o que eles tinham começado antes mesmo de irem ao Journey's.

* * *

><p>Dito e feito.<p>

Meia hora depois o casal retornou ao apartamento, e dessa vez sem a companhia de Santana que soube muito bem pescar a estratégica saída deles do bar. Eles tinham o local só para eles, estavam sozinhos. Rachel fechou a porta após o rapaz entrar e o viu sacudir a neve dos cabelos agoniado, os poucos segundos que ficaram expostos do lado fora foram o suficiente para que eles tremessem de frio dos pés à cabeça.

Rachel correu o outro lado da sala ligando o aquecedor no máximo e a reconfortante sensação do quentinho dominando o ambiente. Desfazendo-se das botas e do sobretudo, Rachel desapareceu no seu quarto dando uma ordem direta para ele não entrar, o que fez Finn girar nos calcanhares assim que ele colocou a mão na maçaneta. Percebendo que ela não sairia do quarto tão cedo, ele retornou a sala se livrando de algumas peças de roupas à medida que o aquecedor começava a fazer efeito dentro do apartamento. Jogou a jaqueta, o casaco do Canucks, o cachecol, o gorro, as luvas e os sapatos de lado.

Aquele quarto estava uma bagunça. Quando você está de fossa a coisa com que você menos se importa é organização. E Rachel passou exatamente uma semana deixando o seu cômodo ao relento, e ela simplesmente não podia receber o namorado no meio daquele caos. Com pressa e sema menor paciência para colocar cada coisa em seu lugar, Rachel foi passando a mão nos objetos, roupas e jogando tudo para dentro do armário. Daria um jeito na zona mais tarde. Ligou o seu próprio aquecedor – embora não precisasse, pois tudo levaria a crer que aquele quarto entraria em erupção em questão de minutos – e foi se despindo até ficar somente de calcinha e sutiã. Puxou a camisa dos Beatles, que uma vez pertencera a Finn e jogou por cima. Abriu a porta bem devagar e saiu na pontinha dos pés. Encontrou o rapaz vestido com a calça jeans, descalço e a camisa de manga comprida, o restante das roupas jogadas no sofá enquanto ele permanecia em pé olhando a furiosa tempestade inundar Nova York.

Se Rachel tinha um plano de surpreendê-lo, ela falhou ao ser denunciada pelo seu reflexo na janela. Finn girou sorrindo triunfantemente quando ela cruzou os braços na altura dos seios bufando frustrada.

- Essa camisa é minha. – ele falou apoiando as mãos na sinuosa cintura de Rachel.

- _Era_.

- Eu quero de volta. – disse dando um passo para frente sentindo os braços da jovem se prenderem ao seu pescoço. Como de costume, Rachel saltou retomando a mesma posição deles antes de irem ao Journey's. – Você vai querer que eu pegue de volta, não é?

Sorrindo, ela sacudiu a cabeça. Finn não perdeu tempo e correu com ela para dentro do quarto. Saltaram em cima da cama praticamente aos risos, Rachel deitada abaixo dele foi a primeira a se silenciar passando delicadamente os dedos sobre o supercílio ainda protegido com um curativo, a outra mão veio acariciar as bochechas, trançando a linha do queixo deixando pele com pele contrastando, a suavidade dela indo de encontro com o áspero da barba que começava a nascer de novo.

Cerrou os olhos deixando o seu corpo absorver cada toque dela, a ponta dos dedos agora sendo ainda mais sensíveis com o nariz onde continha algumas cicatrizes, a outra subindo bagunçando o seu cabelo e descendo em seguida deixando um rastro de suavidade de delicadeza sobre suas pálpebras. Abriu os olhos e a encontrou séria, as iris dos seus olhos se mexendo de um lado para outro como se quisesse memorizá-lo, Rachel focalizava cada parte dele, cada centímetro de pele, cada mínimo defeito. A sentiu puxar sua cabeça para baixo e recebeu um beijo justamente em cima do corte no supercílio, outro no olho direito onde tinha recebido um soco, no nariz, no rosto, no queixo e ela parou até deixarem seus lábios colados.

Mesmo machucado e com todas aquelas cicatrizes, para ela Finn continuava lindo. Queria poder apagá-las, pois sabia que cada uma delas traria uma lembrança, uma péssima lembrança. Mas não podia, estava cravado na pele áspera dele e a única coisa ao seu alcance era substituir cada pancada, cada ferimento, cada cicatriz com um beijo. Foi ele quem tomou a iniciativa, encurtou a quase inexistência de espaços entre suas bocas e os lábios de ambos se abriram com o mínimo toque, não precisavam de permissão. As línguas se encontraram e muito diferente das outras vezes não brigaram, não travaram uma batalha épica por dominância, dançavam vagarosamente num beijo intenso e lento.

O beijo foi o suficiente para atiçá-los e isso se refletiu nas suas próximas ações. As mãos de Rachel seguiram para baixo buscando a ponta da blusa dele, as unhas arranhando levemente a pele nua das costelas de Finn e contra as suas vontades separam-se até ele se livrar da roupa. Com destreza, Rachel o virou ficando por cima e retomou o beijo com mais urgência quando sentiu as mãos dele apertando com firmeza sua bunda a pressionando com mais vigor contra a crescente ereção dele. Ambos soltaram sons satisfatórios. Ofegantes com o beijo, mas ainda assim se recusando a cortarem o ato mais uma vez, as mãos de Finn foram subindo e trazendo com elas a camisa dos Beatles até chegarem ao fecho do sutiã e os dedos não perderam tempo para abri-lo.

Finn ergueu-se colocando os dois sentados no colchão. As mãos agora adentrando pela parte da frente da camisa onde sentiu o sutiã frouxo, mas o ignorou para encaixar os seios de Rachel perfeitamente nos seus dedos. Ela virou o rosto dando total acesso ao pescoço e gemeu com as carícias dele, os polegares brincando com os bicos deixando-os evidentemente empinados contra a camisa dos Beatles. Num único movimento a peça foi parar no chão enquanto o sutiã deslizava pelos braços, e agora com mais acesso Finn voltou a brincar com eles, massageando-os, apertando-os, sentindo-os.

Rachel sabia que Finn estava marcando o seu pescoço, sabia que aquilo era uma mania dele de se impor – mesmo soando como algo machista – diante de outros garotos. Os chupões eram agressivos, não se contentava em apenas deixar uma marquinha vermelha, tinha que ser algo grande e roxo. E era dolorido o processo, e ao mesmo tempo prazeroso. Mas outras partes do seu corpo exigiam aquela boca e por isso forçou a cabeça do namorado para baixo. A língua veio deixando um caminho molhado da altura do queixo, passando pela garganta, chegando ao busto e finalmente tomando um dos seios dela. Rachel jogou a cabeça e arqueou o corpo para trás sentindo o braço dele sustentando-a pelas costas gemendo um pouco mais alto, voltou para olhá-lo executar o que ele sabia fazer de melhor: dar prazer a ela. A visão de Finn passando a língua ao redor da auréola, mordiscando o bico, revezando entre o peito esquerdo e o direito, chupando-os deixou Rachel à beira de um abismo de desejo. Com uma das mãos ela o sentiu através dos jeans vendo o namorado revirar os olhos, a outra mão se juntou e juntas começaram a árdua tarefa de livrá-lo do cinto e desfazer o zíper.

O baterista largou um dos seios dela e desceu a mão entre os seus corpos, passando os dedos sobre a calcinha de Rachel completamente úmida. Ela gemeu de novo e ele grunhiu. A língua abandonou o outro peito para molhar o vale entre eles, a barba rala tornando a deixá-la arrepiada enquanto subia para se beijarem mais uma vez. Aproveitou o movimento do namorado para liberar o botão da calça e enfiar a mão dentro de sua cueca. Finn foi quem jogou a cabeça para trás agora. Seus dedos mal conseguiam envolvê-lo por inteiro, começou masturbando-o bem devagar apreciando a cena na sua frente, Finn com os braços apoiados na cama ofegante enquanto Rachel mantinha o controle levando o pobre rapaz a loucura.

Finn os virou pegando a menina se surpresa. Voltaram a ficar deitados, Finn debatendo as próprias pernas se livrando do jeans e levando a cueca junto enquanto as suas mãos trabalhavam para livrá-la da calcinha. Agora era pele com pele, não havia mais qualquer roupa que impedisse o contato. Rachel abriu as pernas sentindo Finn roçar contra ela propositalmente arrancando gemidos baixos e frustrados dela, as mãos delineando suas curvas com uma delicadeza que ela jamais viu. Quando achou que ele seria agressivo – como de costume -, viu Finn ser tomado por uma calmaria, ele estava fazendo com ela o que Rachel tinha feito com o seu rosto. Os lábios molhados novamente descendo entre os seus seios, mas parando estrategicamente do lado esquerdo onde ele colocou o ouvido escutando as batidas frenéticas do seu coração. Passou os dedos nos cabelos negros e rebeldes de Finn vendo-o cerrar os olhos como se estivesse mergulhado numa paz sublime. A visão era linda, era tocante.

- Eu te amo, Julliard.

Declarou baixinho erguendo os olhos para ela e testemunhando um tímido sorriso se abrir. Estava perdidamente e irremediavelmente apaixonado, não poderia negar nem mesmo se quisesse. A baixinha tagarela que tinha a péssima mania de se aventurar pelas madrugadas de Nova York conseguiu o que muitas tentaram e falharam diversas vezes: cravar um lugar no seu coração. Rachel estava impregnada nele de todas as maneiras, pensamento, cheiro, gosto, Rachel estava em todos os lugares. Compartilhou o mesmo sorriso acanhado, não queria e nem esperava uma resposta dela... Quantas vezes classificou Rachel como um livro aberto? Não precisava de palavras para ver que era recíproco, era só escutar coração pequeno no tamanho, mas grande em outras proporções de Rachel.

Prostrou-se acima da namorada roubando uma série de selinhos até senti-la se movimento impaciente. Fez menção para se levantar e ir atrás da carteira à procura de uma camisinha, mas viu Rachel pará-lo de repente. A palavra "pílula" saiu de sua boca e ele juntou suas sobrancelhas como se estivesse perguntando se ela tinha certeza e o que recebeu como resposta foi o quadril dela erguendo-se de encontro com o seu órgão.

Já estava tomando anticoncepcional há pelo menos um mês, mas continuou fazendo o uso da camisinha com Finn por pura insegurança mesmo, mas depois de hoje não via razão para continuar com aquilo. Ele retornou a sua posição inicial tão ansioso quanto ela com aquele primeiro contato. A ponta do pênis forçando a entrada dela e adentrando no tão familiarizado caminho, o casal gemendo em uníssono com a onda de prazer desencadeada com aquele único movimento. Começaram lentos, cada um querendo absorver o máximo possível daquela nova experiência, era tudo novo de novo, era como se estivessem naquela fase de descobertas. A sensação de pele com pele era incrível, quase altivo... Tudo se tornou mais sensível, cada toque, cada investida, cada beijo, carinho.

Rachel não achou que fosse possível chegar a um orgasmo tão rápido assim, e eles mal tinham começado, mas lá estava ela se contorcendo no colchão, gemendo, chamando o nome dele, sentindo a erupção de prazer explodir por todo o seu corpo. Jamais fizera sem camisinha, até mesmo com Jesse, e Finn era o seu primeiro. _Primeiro. _Isso significava tanto. Implicava uma série de fatos. Implicava que ela confiava cegamente nele, que o que sentiam um pelo outro era tão forte e verdadeiro que era possível atingir esse nível de intimidade, cumplicidade e companheirismo.

O seu estupor emocional após o clímax foi cortado quando o sentiu se aproximar dela beijando mais uma vez o seu pescoço, a barba deixando um rastro de arrepios por onde encostava, a respiração acelerada de Finn batendo contra o seu ouvido, os grunhidos de prazer e satisfação que ele soltava, tudo isso bastou para que as cinzas se reacendessem e Rachel se viu ficando cada vez mais lubrificada, a mesma erupção de antes retornando aos poucos. Forçou o corpo para cima rolando os dois para o lado invertendo a posição. Estava no controle. Iniciou com movimentos cadenciados e circulares sentindo-o penetrar ainda mais fundo, queria que Finn atingisse aquele determinado lugar, o seu ponto mais sensível.

A visão que deixava Finn louco. Com certeza não tinha nada mais excitante do que ver Rachel subindo e descendo acima dele, ditando o ritmo, provocando as mais diversas deliciosas sensações para ambos. Afastou as mãos que estavam repousadas no quadril da namorada e procurou as dela que estavam apoiadas em seu peito desnudo entrelaçando os seus dedos. Rachel empurrou as mais para acima da cabeça de Finn buscando estabilidade nos seus movimentos, gemendo um pouco mais alto quando o baterista começou a investir contra ela.

- Rachel, olha pra mim. – ele pediu.

A menina abriu os olhos com muito esforço, embora a sua vontade era de mantê-los fechados. Seus olhares se encontraram e uma coisa _mudou_. Foi instantâneo, foi imediato. A intensidade do olhar, os dedos interligados, a paz, o sentimento de que existiam somente eles dois no mundo, as batidas frenéticas dos seus corações... Não era mais sexo. Não era mais uma foda. Não era mais uma transa. _Era mais do que isso._

A realização lhe bateu tão forte que ela nem ao menos teve tempo de segurar as lágrimas. Tudo era muito intenso, era um mar de sensações, uma explosão de sentimentos, era... Era demais para Rachel. Suas ondas de prazer se misturando com o gosto salgado de suas lágrimas sentindo-as escorrer pelo seu rosto para encontrarem as bochechas de Finn logo abaixo. Teve a impressão de ouvi-lo chamar o seu nome e o sentiu querendo desvencilhar suas mãos, mas não deixou. Não queria.

Não era um choro de mágoa, nem dor ou nem de tristeza. Era um choro de felicidade, de realização, porque Rachel estava sendo amada. Literalmente.

_Eles estavam fazendo amor._

O modo como Finn sustentava o olhar só tornou tudo mais difícil e ela já não sabia se gritava de prazer ou se deixava pela incontrolável vontade de chorar. Finn a encarava como se ela fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo, como se ela estivesse num pedestal e Rachel jamais tinha se sentido desse jeito. Amada. Finn lhe amava com as palavras e com gestos, com simples gestos que a levavam ao estado de lágrimas. Sentia-se especial como ele. Sentia que eles eram especiais, porque eles faziam parte de algo especial.

Estava preocupado. Rachel estava chorando acima dele. As lágrimas escorrendo do delicado rosto dela e caindo acima dos seus olhos. Queria enxugá-las, queria parar e perguntar o que estava acontecendo. O pavor de tê-la machucado sem querer lhe assombrando, mas Rachel firmou suas mãos na dele impedindo qualquer movimento e aumentando a velocidade do ritmo, querendo mais, exigindo mais dele. Finn começou a penetrá-la por baixo iniciando uma dança que só eles podiam fazer enquanto os sons de prazer se intensificavam dentro do quarto. Estavam erráticos agora, respirações pesadas, gemidos sem sentidos e mais alto e eles foram juntos, cada um mergulhando nas melhores sensações que aquele ato poderiam proporcionar. Rachel tremendo chamando o seu nome seguidas vezes e Finn liberando o seu suco dentro dela xingando obscenidades.

- Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo... – Rachel sussurrou quase sem fôlego na curva do pescoço do namorado após desabar sobre ele cansada.

Com cuidado ele se desconectou dela e os virou de lado abraçando Rachel de maneira protetora contra o seu peito, ambos ainda muito ofegantes. Perderam alguns minutos viajando pelo reconfortante silêncio, suas respirações pesadas e as fortes batidas dos seus corações como as únicas coisas que ecoavam pelo quarto.

Mantinha os olhos fechados, uma das mãos acariciando as costas nuas da namorada sentindo sua caixa torácica subir e descer até um ritmo normal, enquanto a outra mão continuava firmemente interligada a dela. Ora virava um pouco o rosto de lado beijando os cabelos negros e bagunçados de Rachel, ora apenas se contentava em apenas absorver o inebriante cheiro dela.

Mexeu-se procurando os olhos dele, o viu com um pequeno sorriso montado, as pálpebras cerradas, Finn parecia tão contente. Sorriu. Sorriu porque mesmo com toda a sua pose de mal encarado ele não poderia parecer mais angelical do que agora. Desvencilhou suas mãos e com a ponta dos dedos começou a fazer o contorno da tatuagem que ele carregava no peito, o mesmo símbolo militar, as duas letras... A curiosidade sobre aquilo estava lhe matando há meses, mas nunca tivera coragem de perguntar.

- Christopher Hudson, meu pai.

Finn a respondeu como se estivesse lendo a sua mente. Tornou a encará-la vislumbrando aqueles olhos enormes e cheios de expectativas querendo saber mais. Tinha que achar graça do jeito intenso dela.

- Exército, Major. Morto em combate em 2002, no Iraque por uma mina terrestre. – explicou notando a expressão de Rachel se suavizar em compaixão.

- A moto pertence a ele, não é? – ela perguntou voltando a olhar com cuidado a tatuagem.

- Como sabe?

- Vi as mesmas siglas no chaveiro. Apenas deduzi. – disse se aconchegando ainda mais nos braços do baterista. De alguma sabia que ele estava se sentindo um pouco desconfortável com a conversa. – Sinto muito pelo seu pai.

- Não sinta. Foi difícil aceitar que ele... – Finn pausou sentindo um nó incômodo na garganta. Não estava acostumado a se abrir desse jeito, ainda quando se tratava de um assunto delicado como o falecimento de seu pai. - Mas gosto de lembrá-lo como um herói. Não só pelo o que ele fez por esse país, mas o que ele representou para mim. Ele foi, é, e sempre será o _meu herói_. – completou tirando uns fios de cabelo de seu rosto e brincando com a ponta do nariz dela querendo quebrar o clima mórbido que aquele assunto tinha trazido.

- Seja lá onde o Mr. Hudson estiver, tenho certeza de que ele está orgulhoso de você, Finn. – Rachel comentou inocentemente se deixando ser vencida pelo cansaço e a maravilhosa sensação de paz por estar junto ao cara que amava.

_Orgulho? Aposto que ele está se revirando na cova de desgosto do monstro que eu fui anos atrás com minha mãe, meu irmão e meu padrasto._

Finn pensou com amargura e tomado pela culpa por deixar Rachel pensar daquele jeito. A coisa toda estava virando uma bola de neve, e se pretendia levar esse relacionamento a sério com ela teria que se abrir, teria que ser honesto e rezar para que ela não o rejeitasse.

Mas cadê a coragem? Fechou os olhos com o peso da frustração na sua cabeça.

* * *

><p>Péssima notícia e vcs vão querer arrancar a minha cabeça.<p>

Bem, eu volto para a faculdade amanhã e o meu horário tá uma loucura. É bem provável que eu só atualize agora nos FDS. Eu sinto muito mesmo. Mas já passamos da metade dessa fic, de agora em diante eu vou começar a me concentrar no passado do Finn e no que o Jesse está aprontando.

Quero mais uma vez agradecer a todas as suas reviews, PMs, fav author, fav story que eu recebo no meu email. Vc são demais, obrigada mesmo :)

E como sempre...

Reviews?

;)


	14. Fights, Forgiveness and Schemes

_Sem SMUT nesse :) DESCULPEM A DEMORA! NÃO ARRANQUEM A MINHA CABEÇA, POR FAVOR! xD_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13: Fights, Forgiveness and Schemes <strong>

**- **Você é uma traíra!

O timbre estridente de Santana ricocheteou pela sala no mesmo instante em que Rachel cruzou a soleira da porta. A latina sentada no sofá oposta a amiga com o indicador esticado lhe acusando diretamente enquanto a estudante de Teatro lançava olhares inquisitórios procurando entender o que realmente estava acontecendo.

O recesso de Dezembro tinha começado há exatos dois dias para alívio de todos os universitários depois de meses penando com suas responsabilidades e intensos estudos. Tanto Rachel quanto Santana o restante dos seus amigos já estava à beira de um colapso nervoso e esse período de praticamente um mês sem aulas veio muito bem a calhar, mas isso não significava que as tensões diminuíssem. Não que as duas grandes amigas estivessem em pé de guerra mais uma vez, mas Santana andava extremamente bipolar nos últimos dias – humor esse desencadeado por um encontro sem querer com Brittany no Sue's Corner -, logo Rachel se viu pisando em ovos não sabendo o que esperar do próximo movimento da futura médica.

Se as coisas com Santana estavam um pouco instáveis, por outro lado o seu relacionamento com Finn só se fortalecia ainda mais a cada dia. Agora com os dias praticamente livres – estava livre da faculdade, mas continuava a trabalhar com Sue, e às vezes fazia turno dobrado visando um dinheiro extra -. Quando não estava enfurnada dentro do seu próprio quarto com o namorado, estava no Journey's com Kurt e Mercedes e muitas das vezes se via ao redor de Quinn trocando fofocas e confidências, a loira sobre o marido e Rachel sobre o seu baterista.

Mas voltando a situação presente. Rachel fechou a porta se desfazendo dos agasalhos e acessórios enquanto repassava suas ações recentes procurando algum indício para que a acusação de sua amiga fizesse algum sentido, mas nada lhe pareceu tão grave. Retirou as botas largando-as de qualquer jeito no meio da sala, largou as bolsas de compras – alguém tinha que abastecer aquela casa! – e apoiou as mãos na cintura esperando uma explicação.

- Acha que pode me enganar, _Rachel?_

Opa. Alerta vermelho. Se Santana estava fazendo uso do nome ao invés do apelido a coisa era mesmo séria. Isso a deixou mais alerta e suavizou a expressão. Bater cabeça com a latina e competir para ver qual das duas seria a mais teimosa numa hora dessas seria a pior das soluções. Seja lá que tenha feito, Rachel tinha que manter a calma e tentar – eu disse _TENTAR_ -, não entrar no joguinho dela.

- Eu acabei de sair de um turno duplo e quando chego em casa sou recebida com uma acusação. Santana, seja mais clara. – declarou dando a volta ao redor do sofá de dois lugares e se sentando confortavelmente no sofá maior bem ao lado da amiga.

- Não se faça de cínica, RuPaul. Sabe muito bem a merda que fez! – Santana refutou usando um dos apelidos maldosos que costumava chamá-la nos tempos de colégio.

A postura agressiva dela deixou Rachel defensiva. Não ouvia o "RuPaul" há anos, e juntamente com ele vinham péssimas lembranças da época do Ensino Médio. Não gostava dessa Santana, ela mexia com as suas inseguranças, a deixava acuada, sentia-se incapaz diante dela.

- Porque está me tratando desse jeito? – perguntou quase num sussurro. Odiava por se deixar mostrar tão fragilizada em questão de segundos.

- Você passou uma tarde maravilhosa com _Brittany_ ontem no shopping e ainda teve a cara-de-pau de mentir para mim dizendo que ficou o tempo todo com o Frankenteen! – a latina respondeu se levantando do sofá e andando sem rumo pelo cômodo.

Santana esperava todas as reações possíveis, esperava gritaria, esperava disputa de insultos – embora Rachel não fosse capaz de insultar nem mesmo uma mosca -, até mesmo cair no tapa com ela, mas não contava com a descontrolada crise de risos. E ainda achava que conhecia Rachel como a palma de sua mão...

Continuou a sua peregrinação de um lado para o outro, mas agora sustentava uma feição de inconformidade, incredulidade e choque ao mesmo tempo. A figura minúscula de Rachel se contorcendo de um lado para o outro no sofá, as bochechas atingindo os mais variados tons de vermelho por conta das risadas, braços e pernas para o ar e se balançando freneticamente enquanto Santana tentava a todo custo ignorar a sua própria vontade de se juntar aos risos – maldita Hobbit e a sua gargalhada contagiante e graciosa! -. Mas não tinha nada de engraçado na história toda, Rachel sabia perfeitamente bem que as coisas entre ela e Brittany não andavam uma das melhores e compactuar com o inimigo não fazia parte do jogo de Santana Lopez. Ou Rachel jogava com ela ou jogava com a loira. Não tinha meio-termo. E sabe-se lá o que a boca grande de sua Hobbit falou para a estudante de Dança nesse encontro?

- Embora eu não aprecie a sua hostilidade em ressuscitar _velhos apelidos_, mas confesso que você com ciúmes é algo raro de se presenciar, San. – a morena baixinha falou retomando o controle, respirando fundo e devagar impedindo que mais gargalhadas escapassem.

- Ciúmes? _Ciúmes?_ Eu não estou com ciúmes, Rachel Berry! – rebateu espantando de vez a sua momentânea vontade de rir junto com a amiga. – Aposto que _aquela lá _encheu a sua cabeça de merda, não foi? – completou se aproximando da outra jovem e estreitando os olhos como se estivesse desafiando-a.

A graça da situação passou e Rachel percebeu que a casa estava prestes a cair. Não só como se pegou ofendida pela implícita acusação de ser cabeça fraca e facilmente manipulável que Santana fez a ela, como também se sentiu lesada pelo modo como a latina fazia tão pouco da amizade que elas duas tinham construído ao longo dos anos. Colocou-se de pé olhando para cima procurando os olhos da amiga lésbica e bufou impaciente.

- Não! Não me coloque nessa situação, Santana! Não me faça escolher lados! – Rachel falou indignada.

- Eu pensei que por ser a minha _melhor amiga_ você ficaria do meu lado? Do mesmo jeito que eu fiquei do seu lado quando o Jesse fez aquela merda toda e quando o Finn pisou na bola! – a latina respondeu já aumentando um pouquinho o seu tom de voz.

- Isso é diferente! Você não tinha uma amizade com Jesse!

- Mas eu tenho uma amizade com o Frankenteen e ainda assim fiquei ao seu lado, Rachel! – ela disse derrubando o argumento da baixinha, o que a deixou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

A futura estrela da Broadway fechou os olhos e respirou fundo antes de prosseguir com a discussão.

- O que está acontecendo entre vocês duas está deixando todo o nosso grupo preso entre a cruz e a espada. Eu simplesmente não posso virar as costas para Brittany sem passar a impressão de que estou escolhendo lados. – Rachel explicou da maneira mais calma possível. – O mesmo vale para você. Tente se colo—

- RACHEL ELA ME TRAIU COM UM MACHO! COMO UM SER HUMANO COM UM PAU ENTRE AS PERNAS E AINDA POR CIMA CADEIRANTE! – Santana urrou de repente fazendo a outra saltar de susto com a explosão.

Por essa Rachel não esperava. Ela sabia que tinha rolado uma traição, ela só não sabia que se tratava de um homem e de quebra deficiente. A sua tarde de compras com Brittany no shopping não rendeu lá muitas coisas reveladoras e a princípio nem foi esse o motivo que ela resolveu passar um tempinho com a loira. Desde a sua mudança definitiva para a república do restante dos seus amigos e Rachel com a constante convivência com Santana ficou praticamente impossível manter um diálogo com Brittany. E sentindo-se culpada por esse distanciamento forçado resolveu passear com a dançarina.

- Brittany nunca se declarou lésbica como você, Santana. Tenho aqui comigo a certeza de que ela é _BI_. – Rachel não sabia de onde tinha saído isso, mas soube no mesmo instante que as palavras saíram de sua boca que foi a coisa errada para se falar e na hora errada. Santana estava entrando no estado de fúria.

- Quer saber? Vai à merda! Da próxima vez que um infeliz pisotear no seu coração não corra para os meus braços procurando conforto e nem palavras de apoio. Ao invés disso, vá chorar as suas mágoas longe desse apartamento e de preferência com Brittany, okay Rachel? – Santana desabafou espumando raiva e com uma frieza assustadora em sua voz.

- QUE INFERNO, SANTANA! NENHUMA DAS MINHAS BRIGAS TANTO ENVOLVENDO JESSE OU ENVOLVENDO FINN EU JAMAIS PEDI PARA VOCÊ TOMAR PARTIDO! – agora foi a vez dela de explodir. Aquilo já estava ficando cansativo e as acusações e raciocínio da amiga eram coisas completamente incoerentes. – Você meteu o bedelho porque quis! – completou sabendo que essa frase só iria piorar o clima.

- É assim, Rachel? Vai jogar a nossa amizade no lixo desse jeito? – a latina perguntou com os braços cruzados e uma expressão impassível. – Bom saber, a propósito. – finalizou com o mesmo tom de frieza anterior.

- Não jogue isso para cima de mim! É você quem está se desfazendo do nosso laço, Santana! É você quem está deixando um relacionamento mal resolvido desgastar não somente a nossa amizade, que eu até então julgava ser algo forte, mas como também desgastar todos os vínculos do nosso grupo com essa palhaçada de escolher lados! – e com isso Rachel marchou em direção ao seu quarto com passos firmes e largos, e finalizou com a porta de madeira batendo fortemente provocando um eco por todo o apartamento.

* * *

><p>- Eu adoraria filmar esse momento entre vocês dois, mas a memória dessa câmera está reservada para o seu vídeo, meu querido.<p>

Kurt anunciou atravessando o salão do Journey's – que até estava um pouco mais movimentado naquela preguiçosa tarde de quinta-feira – com uma câmera digital nas mãos, uma bolsa de couro pendurada nos ombros e presenciando o exato instante em que Finn estava sentado no banco da bateria tentando ensinar uma Beth super empolgada a como tocar bateria – logicamente fazendo uso de baquetas leves, assim impedindo que o local virasse um verdadeiro caos pela falta de coordenação motora da criança. O jovem garçom ergueu a cabeça tirando o pé do pedal e segurando os bracinhos galegos da filha do seu melhor amigo avistando o seu meio-irmão já todo trabalhado com um tripé, luz e mais alguns aparatos que tirava da bolsa de couro.

- Evans, que bom que apareceu. Faça algo para agradar todos os deuses e pegue a pestinha dos Puckerman. – Kurt falou sem perder o foco no que estava fazendo. Como ele tinha visto Sam chegando, uma vez que ele surgiu atrás de menino gay, bom... Isso era um mistério.

Finn permaneceu inerte sentado no seu banquinho com as baquetas nas mãos e uma sobrancelha erguida. Observava atento toda a movimentação do estudante de artes cênicas, Kurt parecia saber perfeitamente o que estava fazendo e como ele tinha comprado e muito menos aprendido a mexer nesses equipamentos, isso Finn não tinha a menor idéia. Isso o fez perceber o quão pouco ele conhecia de Kurt, não tinha noção das suas ambições, não sabia o que o motivou a escolher Julliard como faculdade, do que ele gostava, do que não gostava. Eles formavam uma família desde quando ambos tinham quinze anos, meses depois de ingressarem ao mundo do Ensino Médio e as únicas coisas que Finn enxergava em Kurt eram defeitos. Jamais teve interesse em sentar e conversar com ele... Até agora.

- Arrume esse cabelo pelo menos, Finn! – exclamou um pouco irritado e encurtando o caminho entre eles tentando inutilmente dar um jeito nas madeixas rebeldes do baterista. – Espero que tenha gravado as suas palavras, pois eu não tenho o dia inteiro para ficar aqui com você. – completou retornando a sua posição inicial, atrás do tripé.

- O que você está fazendo? Gravado o que? Que palavras? – Finn finalmente perguntou saindo do seu estado de inércia girando as órbitas dos seus olhos de um lado para outro só agora percebendo que estava prestes a gravar um vídeo.

Kurt fez um carão que Finn teve que se segurar para não cair na risada.

- Você não está me perguntando _isso,_ Finn Hudson? – perguntou com uma das mãos apoiada na cintura enquanto a outra arrumava a gravata que estava impecavelmente arrumada. Mas Kurt era um perfeccionista. – Com isso a minha teoria de que você é o namorado perfeito e dedicado cai por terra. Logo a minha conclusão que o único motivo plausível que Rachel está com você é por causa do sexo. – comentou descontraído configurando a câmera digital.

- Ela falou isso? – indagou alarmado começando a sentir o pânico de gravar um vídeo se misturando com pânico de não passar de um objeto sexual para Rachel.

O gay revirou os olhos logo depois de posicionar a câmera de novo no seu devido lugar. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos buscando paciência para lidar com o ainda existente raciocínio lento – pois Kurt pensava que isso era uma coisa passageira, da fase da adolescência, mas viu que não – de Finn. Subiu no pequeno palco e ficou de frente para ele.

- A festa de aniversário de Rachel, Finn! Todo mundo já gravou o vídeo... Menos você. E eu realmente espero que não dê com a língua nos dentes, pois é uma surpresa! – esclareceu para o meio-irmão ganhando uma expressão de compreensão da parte dele. – Falta gravar o seu depoimento para o Sam colocar no projeto já salvo com os outros vídeos. Temos ainda uma semana antes do dia dezoito. – completou vendo o baterista procurar o amigo loiro pelo bar, este estava na área VIP com Puck e Beth.

- O que é uma surpresa? A festa ou o vídeo?

- O vídeo, é claro! A festa ela já sabe que vai acontecer aqui. – Kurt explicou descendo do mini-palco e quando se preparava para começar a contagem para apertar o REC viu Finn ser tomado de novo pelo desespero. – O que foi agora? – questionou impaciente.

- Eu não preparei nada! Eu nem sabia que estava rolando esse vídeo aí! E quando é que vocês gravaram? Porque ninguém me falou nada? – Finn despejava uma pergunta atrás da outra completamente apavorado e nervoso.

- Seja natural, da mesma forma que você estava com Beth na bateria minutos antes. Deixa fluir. Não há necessidade de vocabulário rico e essas coisas. Apenas seja sincero e diga o que está sentido. – Kurt tentou tranqüilizá-lo. – Se o que você sente por Rachel é verdadeiro com certeza não será tão difícil assim gravar esse vídeo. Vamos lá, Finn. Você consegue. No três, hein. – ele o incentivou e isso pareceu surtir efeito. Finn acabou relaxando um pouco. – Um, dois, três e... Gravando! – finalizou apertando o REC.

* * *

><p>Mesmo Julliard em recesso, a lanchonete da Sue e o campus ainda continuavam bastante movimentado. Ainda mais agora que a neve tinha dado uma trégua definitiva, mas a temperatura continuava a despencar. Já estavam em pleno inverno nova-iorquino, a paisagem de arranha-céus agora coberta por camadas espessas de neve, o céu acinzentado onde raramente o Sol tinha coragem de dar as caras. Mas isso não impedia o ritmo alucinante de uma das maiores cidades do mundo e muito menos dos universitários.<p>

Rachel retornou ao Sue's Corner uma hora depois de deixá-lo. Sua discussão com Santana tinha lhe causado um efeito e tanto e ficar trancafiada no apartamento sabendo que a latina estava a poucos metros de distância era insuportável. Rachel agia por impulso e concentrava muita intensidade nas suas ações momentâneas, e logo após disparar para o próprio quarto ela desabou na cama aos prantos e abafando os sons com os travesseiros – embora isso não adiantasse, pois Rachel sabia que Santana tinha a plena consciência que ela estava chorando -. Chorou de raiva e por se sentir impotente. Santana era tão teimosa e cabeça dura quanto ela e por mais que argumentasse a futura médica dificilmente daria o braço a torcer. Precisava espairecer e por isso resolveu sair de novo e caminhar sem rumo pela Big Apple. Pensou em caminhar pela Broadway e até cogitou em ligar para Finn, mas por alguma razão do destino acabou retornando para o Sue's Corner.

- Cher, o que te traz de volta? – Sue perguntou saindo de trás do balcão e indo pegar o sobretudo da menina num ato solidário.

- _Cher_? – Rachel perguntou um tanto surpresa. – O que a Cher tem a ver com a Broadway, Ms. Sylvester? – completou seguindo a sua patroa até a bancada relativamente cheia. Sentou-se ao lado de alguns rostos conhecidos, clientes freqüentes do estabelecimento.

- Ela não fez aquele musical com a Lady Marmelade? Como é que é o nome? Burlesca... Burlescra... Sei lá, algo do gênero. – Sue se justificou já aprontando o café de Rachel e ordenando para o pessoal da cozinha fazer o sanduíche vegetariano. – Por conta da casa porque a senhorita está um pouco abatida. Andou brigando com o Kurt Cobain? – indagou sinceramente preocupada e lhe entregando o copo de café.

A menina deixou escapar uma risadinha leve antes de dar uma golada na sua bebida quente.

- _Lady Marmelade, Burlesca e Kurt Cobain?_ Você quer dizer Christina Aguilera, Burlesque e o meu namorado, Finn Hudson? – a judia a corrigiu ainda achando graça na facilidade da sua patroa em apelidar os outros. – Ah, e obrigada pelo lanche de graça. – agradeceu.

Ela balançou os ombros achando mais interessante observar os desenhos traçados no seu copo de plástico do que propriamente responder a pergunta direta de Sue. Não tinha tido uma briga com Finn, mas confirmar isso implicava em um "mas", logo ela seria obrigada a revelar o verdadeiro motivo de estar daquele jeito. E Sue percebendo que a sua funcionária não estava muito à vontade para desabafar decidiu não pressionar, muito embora ainda continuasse sentindo uma pequena preocupação. O sanduíche saiu minutos depois e Rachel foi deixada sozinha no balcão enquanto a dona da lanchonete foi atender outros clientes.

- Fui ao seu apartamento e Santana me disse que você tinha saído.

Rachel girou no banquinho reconhecendo de imediato aquela voz. Se não estivesse com a boca cheia ela teria soltado uma exclamação. E ela inocentemente achando que o dia não poderia ficar pior...

- Até considerei em passar no bar onde o seu namorado trabalha, mas decidi olhar aqui primeiro e dei sorte. – ele falou estendendo a mão para Rachel e guiando-os para uma mesa no canto direito extremo da lanchonete. A jovem se levantou carregando o seu sanduíche comido pela metade e o copo de café para a tal mesa. – Já faz um tempinho, não é? – perguntou tentando manter o tom casual e querendo quebrar desesperadamente aquele clima chato entre eles.

- Eu fiz o que o meu terapeuta orientou. Dei espaço, evitei manter contato, mesmo que eu estivesse morrendo de vontade de ligar, deixei você esfriar a cabeça, colocar os pensamentos em ordem, afinal de contas o nosso timing com você não foi lá exatamente perfeito, não é? Quero dizer, com toda a pressão do trabalho e faculdade... – tagarelou sem parar até Jacob se aproximar e ordenar um lanche para ele.

- Terapia? – foi a única coisa que Rachel conseguiu falar após engolir com muita dificuldade o seu pedaço de sanduíche.

- Amo Leroy, mas só com terapia mesmo para aturá-lo, querida. – Hiram a respondeu acenando para Sue que tinha acabado de retornar ao balcão. – Quanto mais a idade vai chegando, mais rabugento e teimoso ele fica. É um Deus nos acuda! – comentou com uma pitada de humor.

- O que quer de mim, papai? – ela perguntou na defensiva. Mesmo que algumas semanas tenham se passado desde o incidente envolvendo os seus pais e Finn, ela ainda mantinha as suas defesas erguidas.

Foi dolorido ficar todo esse tempo sem ter uma única notícia dos Berry, nenhuma mensagem de texto, email, carta ligação, nada, mas era um tratamento de silêncio necessário. Necessário para mostrar a eles que ela não era mais uma criança ou uma adolescente inocente. Era uma universitária, uma atriz/cantora/dançarina em formação, independente e completamente capaz de lidar com a vida sozinha.

- Vim aqui dizer que eu respeito as suas decisões e que você não nos enfrentaria a troco de nada, Princesa. O que sente por Finn deve ser algo bem intenso e verdadeiro para defendê-lo daquela forma e confesso que seu pai foi um pouquinho rude com as palavras. – o homem a respondeu no exato momento em que Jacob depositava na mesa o pedido dele.

- "_Um pouquinho rude?_" – Rachel o parafraseou sarcástica. – Papai estava fora dos limites! E eu nem vou me atrever a comentar sobre a agressão física! – refutou estufando as bochechas completamente incomodada em trazer as lembranças daquela fatídica tarde de volta.

- No papel de pai eu devo dizer que Finn pediu aquele soco, meu anjo. Ele criticou diretamente o modo como a criamos, Rachel. Mas no papel de marido do esquentadinho do Leroy, admito que a agressão foi desnecessária. – disse dando a primeira mordida no seu sanduíche de três camadas.

Os olhos da universitária quase saltaram para fora quando as palavras dele fizeram sentido para ela. E ele ainda teve a infelicidade de respondê-la justamente quando Rachel estava virando o resto do seu café, no qual o líquido desceu queimando a sua garganta sem piedade provocando uma tosse descontrolada.

- Mas o que Finn falou foi a mais pura verdade! Vocês julgam caráter pelo diploma! Leroy só falta construir um templo de adoração para o Jesse! Mesmo depois de tudo o que ele fez comigo, papai! – ela rebateu melindrada com a garganta em queimação ainda. Ordenou a Jacob uma garrafa d'água.

- Não vamos entrar nessa questão, por favor. – Hiram pediu tomando das mãos de Jacob da garrafa d'água e tomando a iniciativa de abri-la para a filha. – Eu só quero que você me responda duas perguntas, está bem? – Rachel acenou curiosa e bebendo aliviada a sua água. – Você está feliz? Finn faz você feliz, meu bem?

A primeira pergunta era difícil de responder, pois no momento o que ela menos sentia era felicidade. A briga com Santana tinha mexido com ela, pois de todas as brigas que as duas tiveram, essa foi de fato uma das mais sérias. Gostava mais quando o seu grupo era unido, quando não tinha esse abismo criado tanto pela loirinha quanto pela latina e mesmo que todos adotassem a política de não optar por lados, era inevitável aquela sensação de divisão entre eles. Isso era um grande ponto negativo no seu medido de felicidade, e ainda adicione a briga com Leroy – já que tudo indicava que Hiram estava começando a traçar o caminho do perdão -. Por outro lado os seus laços de amizades com o grupinho do Journey's tinha se fortalecido e Rachel nunca se sentiu tão agradecida por estar rodeada de pessoas que realmente gostavam e a aceitavam do jeito que ela era. Jamais tivera uma roda de amigos tão grande. E ainda tem o seu namoro com Finn que continuava firme e forte, e cada vez mais sólido, mais sério, no qual Rachel já se permitia a começar a não mais ver um futuro onde ela brilhava na Broadway, mas como também via Finn na primeira fileira se declarando como o fã número um dela e com um sorriso orgulhoso estampado nos lábios.

De modo geral, é... Tinha mais motivos para estar feliz do que infeliz. E não havia dúvidas de que Finn era responsável por uma grande parte dessa felicidade.

- De certo, sim. Estou feliz e Finn me faz muito feliz, papai.

- É só o que eu preciso saber, querida. Eu não vou ficar no seu caminho criando obstáculos para a sua felicidade. E ao contrário do que a senhorita teimosinha aí pensa, eu não julgo caráter por diploma. Comigo Finn está mais do que aprovado, pois se ele é capaz de despertar a sensação das borboletas no seu estômago, de fazer o seu coração acelerar somente com a voz dele e colocar um sorriso nessa sua boca, eu já me dou por satisfeito. – o pai franzino declarou testemunhando duas solitárias lágrimas surgirem no canto dos olhos de sua filha e traçarem o caminho para baixo.

Como se estivessem sincronizados, ambos se levantaram e se entregaram a um abraço cheio de amor e perdão mútuo. Rachel podia adicionar isso como um grande bônus de felicidade.

* * *

><p>Se o dia tinha começado mal, com certeza tudo indicava que acabaria bem. Após passar prazerosas horas conversando com Hiram no Sue's Corner sobre a sua vida nas últimas semanas e contando empolgada e de maneira sonhadora e apaixonada como ela e Finn tinham se declarado, deixando o homem ainda mais sonhador do que a própria filha e maravilhado com o estado radiante dela, ela se viu obrigada a se despedir do pai ao receber uma mensagem de Finn para encontrá-lo no Central Park.<p>

Eram quase nove horas da noite quando Rachel deixou o apartamento pela segunda vez, e ao cruzar a sala só fez questão de avisar que talvez não voltaria para casa, já que pretendia passar o resto da noite com o namorado. Fechou a porta e desceu as escadas para o táxi que já a esperava lá embaixo.

Não foi difícil avistá-la com um sobretudo vinho e o barulho dos saltos de suas botas. Os cabelos soltos sendo açoitados sem piedade pelo forte vento que atingia a Bow Bridge, o cachecol grosso de lã e branco perfeitamente enrolado no pescoço. Mesmo com tantas roupas, Finn tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que ela não perdia o habitual toque sexy que Rachel em si carregava com ela. Deu uns quatro ou cinco passos para frente e revelou um buquê de flores pegando-a desprevenida.

- Oh. – exclamou pegando o agradável presente e deixando o cheiro penetrante das plantas impregnarem os seus pulmões. Eram de fato muito cheirosas. – Flores? – perguntou não contendo o sorriso.

Foi então que notou que Finn estava mais social do costumava ver. Aliás, raramente o via vestir alguma coisa diferente do que grossos casacos/jaquetas, camisas de banda, tênis/sapatos e de vez quando o pegava usando coletes, mas o Finn que estava na sua frente estava trajado com uma calça social, provavelmente escondia um paletó por dentro do sobretudo e usava uma gravata. Estava frouxa – bem frouxa -, mas ainda assim. Uma gravata!

- O que estamos comemorando? – ela quis sabe cheirando as flores de novo.

- Nada, oras. Não posso mais levar a minha namorada para um passeio no Central Park, dar flores para ela, fazer uma reserva no Sardi's e terminar a noite com dois ingressos para ver o revival de Mamma Mia na Broadway... Sabe, bancar o _romântico_? – Finn se justificou passando o braço ao redor dela e iniciando uma caminhada... Que durou apenas dois passos até ela parar em estado de choque.

- Sar-Sardi's? O restaurante com todas as caricaturas das lendas da Broadway e onde praticamente o Tony Awards nasceu? – Rachel o indagou com o coração batendo freneticamente contra o seu peito.

- Eu, huh, estava conversando com Kurt outro dia e deixei escapar que gostaria de levá-la num lugar diferente do Journey's e dos nossos programinhas básicos de casal, entende? Então ele sugeriu esse restaurante e eu vim com a idéia da caminhada pelo Central Park e ver um musical na Broadway... Além das flores, é claro. – ele a respondeu retomando a caminhada.

- Obrigada por melhorar o meu dia. – Rachel falou interrompendo as passadas de novo, mas dessa vez com um bom motivo. Mesmo de saltos ela ainda era baixinha perto dele e por isso teve que ficar na ponta dos pés com a intenção de beijá-lo e Finn encontrou os seus lábios no meio do caminho.

Quando se separaram foi quando Finn percebeu que um imperceptível – para a maioria das pessoas, mas não para ele – abatimento cair sobre a namorada. Preocupado ele levou a mão ao queixo dela buscando o seu olhar e viu que o característico brilho intenso e alegre que Rachel costumava carregar ainda estava lá, só não já não brilhava com a mesma intensidade habitual.

- O que foi? O que você não quer me contar, hein? – Finn perguntou quase sussurrando testemunhando as guardas delas se abaixarem uma a uma.

Ela o olhou completamente rendida ao seu mínimo poder de persuasão. Não que quisesse esconder nada dele, jamais. Ela só não queria estragar esse encontro épico com os problemas que a assombraram o dia inteiro, principalmente aquele envolvendo a sua melhor amiga (?). Mas com quem mais ela poderia desabafar? A sua segunda opção seria Kurt, e claramente ele não estava disponível no momento e Finn sempre muito bom em ouvir suas reclamações e frustrações – ele já estava mais do que acostumado a lidar com uma Rachel Berry estressada e à beira de um colapso emocional, bastava vê-lo ao telefone em épocas de trabalhos e provas da faculdade -, embora não fosse lá de grande ajuda na hora de aconselhar, mas ele bem que se esforçava e Rachel dava um merecido crédito a ele somente pela vontade de tentar.

- Vamos continuar a nossa caminhada... Conto tudo o que aconteceu durante o caminho. Desde a minha briga séria com Santana por causa da Brittany até a surpresa visita de papai Hiram hoje no Sue's Corner. – Rachel sugeriu passando a mão livre pelas costas do namorado e retomando os passos.

* * *

><p>- Eles estão planejando um grande projeto de vídeo para o aniversário da baixinha nariguda. O namorado do Blaine veio aqui hoje gravar o último vídeo, que era justamente o de Finn.<p>

- Hum... Isso vai ser mais fácil do que eu pensei. E você vai fazer o seguinte: Fique por dentro, esteja sempre ao redor deles escutando tudo e quando for um momento oportuno eu quero que pegue o cartão de memória dessa câmera onde estão todos os vídeos e dê um jeito de fazer uma cópia. Vou precisar deles. – Jesse explicou abaixando ainda mais o boné contra o rosto assim que Mercedes, Sam, Puck e Quinn adentraram no bar.

- O que você está pretendendo, Jonathan?

- Você vai ver. Agora eu preciso ir. Vejo você mais tarde. – ele se despediu roubando um selinho dela deixando uma Jennifer completamente sonhadora e aparentemente apaixonada.

* * *

><p>Tá, vou me explicar. É o seguinte: Eu passei uma semana inteira sem internet por conta de um problema no meu MODEM MISERENTO DESGRAÇADO ¬¬ Anyway, só fui reconectada a este mundo maravilhoso chamado INTERNET ontem (sexta-feira) e por isso que eu os deixei na mão final de semana passado. Eu sinto muito. Desculpa. Mil perdões.<p>

E a minha faculdade começou num ritmo louco, duas semanas de aula e eu já estou pronta para arrancar os meus cabelos. Essa vida de universitária cansa a minha beleza e esgota os meus neurônios. Eu chego tão cansada em casa que só tenho forças para tomar banho, escovar os dentes, trocar de roupa e cair na cama.

Agora sobre o capítulo... Opa, mas uma briga no mundo lindo Pezberry. T_T E Papai Hiram se redimiu YAY! Só falta o grosseirão do Leroy agora :) E O JESSE, HEIN? Tá fazendo merda... Vcs verão o que ele vai aprontar na festa da Rachel. Espero que tenham gostado e mais uma vez peço desculpas pela demora.

Reviews?

;)


	15. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RACHEL!

_Sem SMUT! Smut agora só no finalzinho mesmo, hehe', suas taradas. MAS ÓIA A FIC NA RETA FINAL, GENTE! Já to com um aperto no coração. OMG T_T_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RACHEL!<strong>

Ele não tinha idéia do motivo de Kurt ter ligado para o seu celular com aquele timbre agudo, impaciente e raivoso, característico do seu meio-irmão. Além de ter estourado os seus pobres tímpanos aos berros ordenando a presença dele na República, Kurt também foi o responsável por fazê-lo perder uma partida de vídeo-game, justamente quando ele estava quase ganhando Puckerman para reclamar o seu título de Rei dos Games de volta.

Dizer que Finn estava de mau humor era desnecessário, certo?

Certo.

Resmungando palavrões, ele enrolou o cachecol no pescoço, jogou a jaqueta por cima, passou a mão no capacete e nas chaves da moto saindo porta afora. Desceu as escadas ainda tendo que aturar os gritos de Puck e Sam fazendo questão de lembrá-lo que ele não passava de um otário nos games. O tempo foi outra razão para o mau humor de Finn se elevar cada vez mais. Eram pouco mais das sete da noite e tudo que se via pelas ruas de Nova York era uma camada espessa de neve e um vento violentamente frio. Era bom Kurt ter um ótimo motivo para tirá-lo da sua diversão, do conforto do seu apartamento e fazê-lo enfrentar uma das noites mais fria daquele inverno.

Oficialmente a banda New Directions estava em recesso, a última apresentação tinha sido na noite de ontem. Will agora fechava o Journey's cedo devido a falta de movimento durante a noite, Finn, Puck, Sam e Blaine estavam praticamente de férias, e o único que continuava a trabalhar mesmo sem necessidade era Finn, que preferia manter-se ocupado a ter que ficar sozinho trancafiado no próprio quarto. Mas quando não estava bancando uma de garçom, ele meio que tinha se tornado a "babá" oficial para o pequeno Ian e Beth, deixando Emma e Quinn menos sobrecarregadas e até mesmo dando oportunidade a elas de saírem com os seus respectivos maridos. Logicamente nessa brincadeira toda de Babá, Rachel também vinha no pacote, porque ele nunca daria conta duas crianças sozinho.

Custou o triplo do tempo normal, mas Finn finalmente chegou a rua da república onde o seu meio-irmão morava. Deu uma forte acelerada querendo mostrar que tinha chegado e estacionou a Drizzle num local coberto evitando que a neve a cobrisse completamente. Subiu as escadas e tocou a campainha. Não obteve respostas.

Pegou-se tão absorto com o próprio estresse que a princípio não percebera a zona que ecoava do outro lado da porta. Vozes alteradas, risadas histéricas e cantoria. Definitivamente tinha alguém cantando. Voltou a tocar a campainha, dessa vez segurou o dedo por uns bons e irritantes segundos. A porta foi escancarada e Mercedes apareceu na sua frente e o barulho que vinha lá de dentro ainda mais evidente agora.

- Gigante branquelo, o que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

Ah sim. _Gigante branquelo_. Como se o _Frankenteen_ e _Finny-D_ não fossem o suficiente para a sua cota de apelidos. Mercedes o vinha lhe chamando desse jeito há pelo menos umas duas semanas e sinceramente? Finn realmente não se importava, até porque o apelido era mesmo uma caracterização exata dele. Monstruosamente alto e um ser desprovido de melanina.

Abriu a boca para responder, mas a voz autoritária de Kurt se fez presente assim que o rapaz brotou ao lado da negra.

- Eu te liguei há quase uma hora e meia atrás! Porque demorou tanto? – ele quis saber com o timbre ainda mais estridente. Finn estava começando a achar que ele teria uma bela dor de cabeça se o seu parente continuasse a berrar daquele jeito.

- Posso saber o motivo do senhor estressadinho aí estar virado no salto, hein? – Finn perguntou tomando a liberdade de adentrar na residência ignorando o olhar de fúria de Mercedes. – O que vocês estão fazendo? – perguntou curioso querendo espiar o que eles estavam aprontando na sala de estar, mas a estudante de Canto e também namorada de Sam atravessou o seu caminho o impedindo de dar mais um passo.

- Meia volta, galego! – a negra bradou girando o indicador na frente dele. _Galego?_ Sério mesmo? – O único macho permitido por aqui é ele. E ainda assim, prefiro classificar Kurt como—

- De acordo com Brittany, eu sou um unicórnio. – Kurt falou esquecendo-se completamente todo o seu estresse. Ele pareceu contente com essa definição.

- _Unicórnio?_ – o baterista questionou não sabendo de ria ou se chorava com o rumo daquela conversa. Balançou a cabeça querendo espantar as mais diversas imagens de Kurt de quatro patas e um chifre no meio da testa. – Porque me chamou aqui, afinal de contas? – voltou a perguntar virando-se para ele e de novo fazendo pouco caso da figura imponente e assustadora de Mercedes. Sim, Mercedes podia parecer bem assustadora se quisesse.

- Sua namorada e também uma das minhas melhores amigas está absolutamente intolerável. Organizamos toda uma festa de despedida dos vinte, compramos bebidas, tivemos todo o trabalho de fazer coquetel de frutas vermelhas para ela, montamos o karaokê, o jogo de dança do Mike, o expulsamos daqui por essa noite, coitado... Mas nada parece animá-la! Talvez a sua presença faça alguma diferença. – Kurt o explicou abrindo o caminho e deixando uma Mercedes ainda mais furiosa atrás deles. Ele puxou o irmão pelo braço o arrastando até a sala.

Ele foi certeiro ao classificar aquilo como uma "zona". Pois realmente o local estava um caos. Tina e Quinn... QUINN? Quinn estava aqui e ele não sabia disso. Enfim, Quinn e Tina estavam super empolgadas cantando aos plenos pulmões "Who Let The Dogs Out"... Sem contar a coreografia maravilhosamente sincronizada e bizarra. Finn fez um esforço para não rir, uma vez que estava na cara que as duas estavam bêbadas. Espalhados pelo chão estavam garrafas de vidro de vodka, umas vazias e outras ainda com um pouco de bebida, salgadinhos pisoteados, confetes, serpentinas, Brittany esparramada pelo carpete com a cara toda pintada de batom e rindo histericamente do pobre Lord Tumbbington que olhava para a sua dona com a maior feição de desinteresse.

Os olhos já estavam acostumados com as curvas de Rachel, logo não foi difícil achá-la no meio da bagunça. Longe da diversão, ela estava no quintal – era possível vê-la através da transparência da janela da sala – sentada nos primeiros degraus da pequena varanda. Kurt vinha colado na sua sombra ainda tagarelando todas as tentativas de animar a futura aniversariante, como ousou contar um dos seus maiores segredos, como aquele em que quando tinha uns três anos e carregou os scarpins de sua falecida mãe (na época ainda viva) dentro da mochila para a escolinha e organizou um desfile com as coleguinhas ocasionando uma ligação da diretora o acusando como uma criança com um sério distúrbio mental. Contou como Brittany tinha ganhando aquela maquiagem "excelente" num jogo que ela mesma tinha inventado chamado "Uma dose virada, uma cara pintada". No final das contas só quem virou doses foi a própria loirinha e foi a mesma a desenhar aquelas coisas no rosto.

-... Isso aqui só não ficou pior porque eu e Mercedes tomamos as rédeas da situação. Brittany queria trazer go-go-boys... – Kurt permanecia falando e essa parte chamou a atenção de Finn que parou no mesmo instante querendo ouvir o resto do depoimento. – Eu realmente não me importaria com caras gostosos e de pouca roupa dançando por esse apartamento, mas isso é o tipo de coisa que se faz em despedida de solteiro e por enquanto única coisa de que Rachel está se despedindo e dos seus vinte anos. A não ser que vocês dois estejam secretamente noivos... Estão? – finalizou com a pergunta se divertindo com as fortes expressões de horror, surpresa, choque e confusão transparecerem o rosto de Finn.

O rapaz mais alto continuou inerte com a boca aperta em formato de "O", mas não emitiu som algum. Kurt riu com graça enquanto abria a porta da varanda onde Rachel se encontrava.

- Ou logo estarão? – o jovem gay persistiu no assunto fechando a porta de repente impedindo que isso chegasse aos ouvidos dela do lado de fora. Finn, de novo, manteve-se com a mesma cara de panaca olhando escandalizado para o seu parente. – Não se faça de cínico, um passarinho de óculos rosados me contou que você foi a uma joalheria antes de se apresentarem no Journey's ontem. O passarinho também me contou que há semanas você vinha bisbilhotando mostruário de jóias via internet e principalmente anéis. – Kurt declarou com a maior cara de triunfante que Finn já tinha presenciado. – Vai mesmo propor amanhã, Finn?

_Mas que porr—?_

- Você ficou maluco? – Finn sussurrou, mesmo não havendo a necessidade para tal uma vez que a porta estava fechada e não havia ninguém potencialmente perigoso para ouvir a conversa deles dois. – Aliás, qual de vocês dois tem mais merda na cabeça: Você ou Blaine, hein? – ele desabafou ainda tentando refazer os seus pensamentos. Era muita especulação para um curto espaço de tempo.

- Então o meu querido irmão está mesmo brincando com os sentimentos da minha melhor amiga? Finn, isso não me agrada. Estou ficando irritado. Olha o meu pé. Olha o meu pé batendo freneticamente. Eu estou irritado. – Kurt prosseguiu apontando para o próprio pé enquanto o seu rosto se enrugava com o eminente estresse.

Kurt estava no mínimo alegre e no máximo bêbado. Isso explicava as fáceis oscilações de humor e atitudes. Toda a sua raiva momentaneamente nutrida por ele desapareceu no exato momento em que Finn constatou que o seu irmão estava alterado.

- Eu não estou brincando com os sentimentos de ninguém! Você e o fofoqueiro do seu namorado ficam tirando conclusões precipitadas e... – Finn parou abruptamente percebendo um pequeno detalhe na situação toda. Seus olhos saltaram para fora do crânio sentindo uma secura absurda na garganta e o coração batendo violentamente contra o peito. – Não me diga que Rachel está desse jeito porque vocês dois abriram essa maldita boca e contaram para ela que eu estou prestes a pedi-la em casamento?

- Então você vai mesmo fazer a _pergunta?_ – o outro perguntou e os seus olhos brilharam só com a possibilidade.

- Quem vai casar? – Tina surgiu como uma ninja perto deles se apoiando desesperadamente em Finn. Ela estava muito bêbada para se manter em pé.

- Finn e Rachel. Finn vai propô-la amanhã. – Kurt respondeu casualmente. – Isso não é lindo? – exclamou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e batendo palminhas.

- FINCHEL VAI CASAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! – a aluna de Teatro e de olhos puxados gritou jogando os braços para o ar. Quinn fez o mesmo e as duas se abraçaram aos pulos e gritinhos e risadas.

A bebida de Mercedes foi cuspida a dois metros à frente dela, enquanto Brittany se colocava sentada jogando o seu pobre gato de lado abrindo um super sorriso para Finn. Este levou as mãos ao rosto incapaz de fazer alguma coisa, já que a situação tinha saído do controle. Kurt saiu do seu lado e se juntou a pequena celebração das meninas, pulando junto com elas e ensaiando o coro "Finchel vai casar! Finchel vai casar!". E se achava que o pior tinha acontecido, ele estava enganado. Distraído com a zorra que os seus amigos estavam tocando, Finn nem ao menos percebeu que Rachel tinha desaparecido dos degraus da varanda e tinha atravessado a porta, parando justamente onde Kurt estava segundos atrás.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Pensei que Kurt e Mercedes tivessem sido completamente firmes com a política de "não-aos-namorados-nas-nossas-celebrações-de-pré-festa-de-aniversário". Não acho justo vê-lo aqui enquanto o coitado do Mike foi posto para fora. Literalmente. – Rachel falou o cortando do transe e trazendo mais pânico para a já pálida cara de Finn. – O que aconteceu? Porque eles estão pulando e gritando desse jeito? – questionou apontando com o olhar o grupinho ainda comemorando.

- A-RACH, VOCÊ VAI CASAR! FINN VAI PEDI-LA EM CASAMENTO AMANHÃ NA SUA FESTA! ACHO BOM VOCÊ DIZER SIM! – Brittany berrou correndo para a cozinha com a desculpa de que isso merecia mais vodka para todo mundo.

- Eu quero seeeeeeeeeeeeer madrinha! – uma Quinn vencida pelo álcool declarou caminhando aos trancos e barrancos para Rachel. – Se eu e vocêêêêêê tivéssemos nooooooos conhecido beeeeeeeeem antes, eu não teria dúvida ou hesitação para chamá-la para ser madrinha de Beth ou do meu casamento, Rach-Rach. – completou aceitando de bom grado o copo cheio de vodka que Brittany tinha acabado de servi-la.

Rachel estava tendo muita dificuldade em ter que se equilibrar com uma Quinn muito bêbada jogando todo o seu peso em cima dela e ainda bradando, exigindo ser madrinha do seu casamento. CA-SA-MEN-TO! Quando foi que isso surgiu, de onde tiraram essa idéia? Ela e Finn só estavam juntos por alguns meses! _Meses! _A idéia de casamento agora era completamente absurda, mesmo que ela estivesse perdidamente apaixonada por ele. Casar agora era uma péssima, péssima opção. Estava no meio da faculdade, como diabos ela e Finn poderiam se sustentar? Sem desmerecer o emprego que ele tem, mas juntando o que ele ganha no Journey's e o que ela ganha no Sue's Corner é praticamente o preço de um aluguel e aí? Eles vão sobreviver de que? De vento? De brisa? E não foi o próprio Finn que disse que ele queria ser o que Rachel merecia? Como é que ele associou a idéia de casamento com o que ela precisa? Finn estava maluco. Irracional.

Rachel ousou olhar para ele e a expressão que Finn carregava só aumentou ainda mais a sua certeza de que aquilo não era um pesadelo e que ele estava mesmo decidido a pedir a mão dela em casamento. O se via pelo rosto do seu namorado era o mais puro pânico. Pânico de alguém que acabou de ser pego no flagra, pânico de alguém que estava temendo a rejeição... Ah meu Deus! Rachel estava pronta para começar a chorar só de pensar em como dizer "não" para ele. Mas não era um "não" definitivo... Rachel, apesar de estar apaixonada, ela não se sentia pronta para um passo tão grande no seu relacionamento. Eles não eram os Puckerman, onde tudo foi apressado. Rachel precisava pelo menos estar na off-Broadway antes de dizer um "sim".

Porque tudo tinha que ser complicado? Porque tudo tinha que ser interpretado de uma maneira inteiramente equivocada? Como ele iria reverter a confusão que o seu irmão mesmo arranjou? Kurt não só como estragou o presente dele, como também estragou toda a surpresa que ele tanto se esforçou para manter durante todas essas semanas. Finn tinha a certeza de que a expressão de Rachel era um espelho da sua, era difícil dizer quem ali era o mais surpreso/chocado. Mas além de tudo isso, ele ainda não sabia interpretar exatamente o que a sua namorada estava pensando, se todo aquele pavor era algo positivo ou negativo.

Veja bem. Finn pode ser auto-confiante, mas isso não quer dizer que ela seja desprovido de inseguranças. E ele estava emocionalmente envolvido demais com Rachel para lidar com uma rejeição, mesmo que seja por uma suposição. Se Kurt estivesse certo sobre a idéia do casamento, será que ela diria sim? Pois o que Kurt e Blaine fizeram com as ações dele de procurar uma jóia não significa que ele tenha entrado numa joalheria para comprar um anel de noivado! E sim, ele chegou a pesquisar anéis, assim como pesquisou gargantilhas, colares, braceletes, pulseiras, brincos e tudo quanto é tipo de jóia. Ele tinha um grande pepino na mão no momento, tinha que reverter tudo, mas uma suposta rejeição ainda o incomodava. Isso significava que, independente de quanto tempo passasse, Rachel diria não?

- PA-PAREM! – Finn gritou de repente e todos se calaram o olhando com um pouco de expectativa e ao mesmo tempo assustados. – _KURT!_ – berrou o meio-irmão que se enconlheu todo atrás de Mercedes segurando o riso. – Você é o culpado disso tudo! Você e o fofoqueiro do Blaine! – completou atravessando a sala e puxando o gay pelo braço o arrastando até onde estava Rachel. – Você fez a merda e agora você vai desfazê-la. – ordenou.

- Não venha me culpar! Eu não tenho culpa se você não sabe ser discreto, Finn! – Kurt retrucou levantando os braços fingindo redenção. - Blaine viu perfeitamente pelo o histórico do notebook dele que você andou olhando catálogos de jóias nas últimas semanas, principalmente anéis. Eu só fiz a lógica, oras! Com a aproximação do aniversário de Rachel e o seu presente eu e Blaine concluímos que você iria pedi-la em casamento amanhã. – finalizou roubando o restante da vodka das mãos de Brittany. Finn educadamente retirou a garrafa das mãos dele.

- Iss-isso é verdade, Finn?

A voz de Rachel saiu quase como um sussurro.

- Eu-eu... Ah merda. – ele resmungou estapeando a própria testa. Se o chão de abrisse agora mesmo e ele fosse sugado, Finn não veria nenhum problema. Até viria a calhar. – Já estragaram com tudo mesmo—

- Ai meu Deus! Ele vai pedi-la aqui! Agora! Diante dos nossos olhos! – Brittany exclamou arrancando gritinhos agudos de Mercedes, Tina e Quinn.

- Não! – Finn rosnou voltando a ficar irritado. Todos se calaram. Ele tornou a olhar para a namorada, e agora Rachel parecia que iria desaparecer com tanta palidez evidente no seu rosto. Tomando coragem, ele engoliu em seco retomando a sua fala. – Kurt já deu com a língua nos dentes, eu comprei mesmo uma jóia de presente de aniversário. Não é um anel de noivado... _Ainda_. – ele teve que adicionar o "ainda" e decidiu que foi a melhor coisa que ele fizera desde o momento em que chegou ali, pois Rachel soltou um sorriso tão aliviado quanto o dele. – Era para ser uma surpresa. Desculpa, Julliard. – pediu um pouco tristonho, mas acabou ganhando um carinhoso abraço dela e um beijo estalado na bochecha. Sentiu-se melhor.

* * *

><p>A bebida é uma ótima companheira para escapadas discretas de festas chatas com amigos bêbados para todos os lados berrando músicas e dividindo mais uma garrafa de vodka. Afinal de contas, quantas garrafas eles tem no estoque? Percebendo que Rachel não estava lá muito a fim de celebrar a sua festa de "despedida dos vinte", Finn conseguiu sair com ela de uma maneira que nenhum dos encachaçados percebeu. Aos risos pela escapulida bem ao estilo de filmes, ela fechou o casaco, ajeitou as luvas e enfiou o capacete na cabeça, vendo Finn fazer o mesmo e arrancar com Drizzle.<p>

Chegaram ao Journey's um pouco antes das dez da noite, nenhum deles ousando comentar o que tinha acontecido na república, ambos curtindo a hesitação de puxar o assunto de volta. Ainda estavam atordoados demais para discutirem, talvez mais tarde quando estivessem à sós, mais à vontade para falarem sobre isso. E as emoções do dia pareciam não terminar, uma vez que quando chegaram a área VIP do bar – que milagrosamente estava com um pouco mais de movimento nessa noite – viram os rapazes da banda e Finn fez questão de sustentar um olhar assassino em direção as Blaine, Mike e mais um outro homem sentados com Will.

- Yo, Hudson! Cadê a minha mulher? – Puck perguntou empurrando uma cerveja para o amigo. – E o que você está fazendo aqui, baixinha? – disso olhando para a companhia que Finn trazia protegida pelos seus enormes braços.

- Diz que está todo mundo bem, Finn. – Mike implorou surrupiando a cerveja de Finn, já que ele tinha recusado a bebida.

- Defina "bem", Mike-Mickey. – ele o respondeu puxando duas cadeiras para a mesa e no exato momento em que iria se sentar ele reconheceu o outro homem que fazia companhia aos seus amigos na mesa. Mais uma vez os olhos de Finn saltaram das órbitas naquela noite.

- À propósito, sogrinho veio lhe fazer uma visita. – Sam comentou sorrindo maldosamente para o amigo. A constante companhia de Puck estava lhe fazendo um mal terrível. Antigamente Sam lhe dava suporte quando Puck queria sacaneá-lo, mas hoje em dia o loiro tinha virado a casaca se transformando num discípulo de "filhadaputagem" como Noah Puckerman.

- Papai? – a voz de Rachel saiu mais aguda do que o agradável para a audição de todos na área VIP. Hiram se virou sorridente, tipo, genuinamente sorridente, olhando para a sua filha empacotada de agasalhos da cabeça aos pés. – O que o senhor está fazendo aqui? – perguntou pegando a cadeira que Finn tinha pegado para ela e a colocando do lado do pai.

- Huh... Mr. Berry. – Finn o cumprimentou lhe estendendo a mão. Hiram retribuiu o gesto contente. – Prazer em revê-lo. – completou sentando-se também.

Rachel tinha lhe contado como Hiram tinha vindo se desculpar por tudo o que aconteceu, e Finn tinha que dar um crédito ao cara. Dos dois pais que ela possuía, Hiram realmente era o que parecia mais legal e o mais simpático também. Ele gostava desse sogro mais do que ele gostaria de admitir, e passou a respeitá-lo ainda mais quando Rachel reproduziu as palavras dele em relação ao relacionamento deles. Mas isso não significava que só porque Hiram tinha dado um claro sinal verde para Finn namorar a filha dele que não haveria tensão entre eles. Finn tinha lá a sua culpa no cartório, falou algumas coisas que não devia e pegou realmente pesado quando criticou o modo como os Berry tinham criado Rachel, e talvez fosse a sua chance de se mostrar humilde e também se desculpar.

- Ah, passei no seu apartamento, mas Santana atendeu com tanta má vontade que eu até declinei a minha idéia inicial de esperar por você lá. Então decidi dar uma passadinha aqui, embora tenha me custado alguns minutos tentando me lembrar o nome do bar onde o seu namorado trabalhava. – ele pausou oferecendo mais um sorriso a Finn. – Cheguei aqui e fiquei sabendo que a senhorita estava numa festa de "despedida dos vinte" organizada por Kurt e Mercedes e esse rapazinho aqui – Hiram apontou para Blaine – me garantiu que você não voltaria hoje e Noah—

- Qual é o problema de vocês, os Berry? Como se já não bastasse a filha ficar me chamando de Noah, agora o senhor também? Caramba! – Puck o interrompeu frustrado. – Vocês são o meu carma, não é? Tenho certeza. – completou dando um longo gole na sua cerveja.

Todos riram do desabafo dele.

- Enfim... _Continuando_ – Hiram prosseguiu. – _Noah_ então me disse que Finn tinha ido até a república e eu decidi esperá-lo. Se vocês estavam tendo uma noite de meninas, Will sugeriu que eu me juntasse a noite dos meninos e eu alegremente aceitei o convite. – ele finalizou bebericando o seu Martini.

Rachel olhou nervosamente para o namorado e este olhou para o seu sogro. Essa era a hora que ele deveria falar alguma coisa, não era?

- Bom, senhor. Aqui estou eu. – Finn começou já se arrependendo amargamente de não ter aceitado a cerveja, sua garganta estava seca. – Há algo que gostaria de falar comigo? – perguntou torcendo para que a resposta fosse "não".

- Ah, não se preocupe rapaz. – Hiram tentou tranqüilizá-lo percebendo que ele estava um pouco nervoso. – Vim em missão de paz. Pensei que Rachel tivesse lhe contado a nossa conversinha? – ele se indagou virando-se e olhando para a jovem universitária.

- Mas eu falei, papai. – ela prontamente respondeu dando um aceno de leve para Finn, encorajando-o.

- Se estamos em missão de paz, então me permita fazer a minha parte. – o baterista falou aproximando a cadeira para o lado de Rachel deixando a garota entre eles. Sentindo-se um pouco mais confiante, pois estranhamente Hiram tinha esse poder de deixá-lo nervoso num único segundo e no seguinte deixá-lo relaxado e confiante. – Peço desculpas por qualquer coisa estúpida que eu tenha falado que tenha ofendido ao senhor e ao seu marido. Se Rachel contou a conversa que o senhor teve com ela, suponho que ela também tenha falado da nossa conversa, estou certo Julliard? – perguntou e ela afirmou com a cabeça começando a abrir um sorriso para ele. Isso lhe deu ânimo. – Falei sério quando disse que seria o que ela merece, Mr. Berry. Eu vou ser. Prometo. Porque Rachel é muito mais do que eu mereço e ainda assim ela está comigo. O mínimo que eu posso fazer é ser o cara que ela merece, não é? – completou com a sinceridade transbordando em suas palavras.

A mesa toda tinha se calado para ouvi-los, todos estavam sérios, exceto por Will e Rachel, ambos com dois sorrisos orgulhosos estampados nos lábios. A terceira pessoa a quebrar a seriedade fora o próprio Hiram que se colocou de pé ordenando Finn a fazer o mesmo e puxá-lo para um amistoso abraço. Os dois trocaram risadas e tapinhas nas costas e voltaram aos seus respectivos lugares.

- Com tempo Leroy vai se dar conta que Rachel cresceu, que ela não é mais a princesinha dele que sempre precisa ser protegida, que ela capaz de se cuidar sozinha, que ela agora é adulta. E não se preocupe, Finn... Com o tempo ele também vai perceber o maravilhoso rapaz que vive aí dentro de você, esse mesmo Finn que eu enxergo agora. – Hiram declarou mais uma vez ganhando um espontâneo abraço da filha e um mega sorriso do namorado dela.

Longe da mesa deles, bem na entrada do Journey's, bem no extremo do canto direito estavam Jesse (aka Joanthan) e a garçonete Jennifer, esta em dia de folga e completamente contente por estar curtindo o seu encontro com o rapaz amante de cupcakes, cabelos maravilhosos, sorriso lindo, pegada forte e cheiroso, mas com uma estranha obsessão com a panelinha do Journey's, os rapazes da banda e o grupinho de garotas que sempre era visto com eles, todas universitárias. Jonathan trazia consigo um ar misterioso, sempre escondendo os seus traços, o seu belo rosto dentro de capuzes, bonés, gorros, mas dono de uma voa encantadora que fazia qualquer garota se arrepiar somente com algumas sílabas. Jennifer se sentia sortuda por tê-lo fisgado de algum modo.

Discretamente Jonathan entregou a ela um cd e a chamou sussurrando algumas palavras deixando a pobre garçonete inteiramente excitada. Esse rapaz sabia mesmo como deixar uma menina louca. Foi com muito esforço que ela se manteve atenta às próximas instruções dele e como recompensa ele se levantou largando uma nota de vinte dólares em cima da mesa e a puxando vigorosamente para fora do bar, mas ele não fez isso sem antes dar uma rápida olhada para trás, para a área VIP sorrindo maldosamente pelo o que iria acontecer no dia seguinte. Sumiu pela noite com Jennifer. O trabalho dela havia terminado, agora era só descartar. Jesse faria isso pela manhã. Ela só era mais uma em sua lista.

Só mais uma.

* * *

><p>Todos olhavam ansiosos os seus relógios, enquanto Rachel mordia de leve o próprio lábio sentindo-se duas vezes mais ansiosa do que eles. Finn tinha sumido momentaneamente do seu lado e Blaine logo fofocou que ele tinha ido pegar o presente de aniversário dela. O pobre estudante de Direito ainda acreditava piamente que haveria um pedido de casamento, isso estava estampado na faceta do jovem gay e Rachel não via a hora de ver a cara de bunda dele quando Finn revelasse que não era.<p>

Onze e cinqüenta e cinco da noite do dia dezessete de Dezembro, em cinco minutos Rachel Berry teria vinte e um anos. Era uma mudança e tanto. Vinte e um anos era a maior idade absoluta, e por breves segundos ela adorou o pensamento de se sentir mais velha do que Finn – uma vez que o aniversário dele era somente em Maio -. Ela pulou da cadeira quando o par de braços do seu namorado a envolveram a colocando de pé com uma extrema facilidade. Ele parecia uma criança boba, todo serelepe com as mãos para trás obviamente escondendo o seu presente. Todos os outros rapazes se levantaram formando uma roda ao redor dela. Hiram a abraçou acompanhando a contagem de Noah, Will, Sam e Blaine com os últimos segundos do dia dezessete.

"...6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, RACHEL!"

O grito foi uníssono e ela foi engolfada por todos aqueles pares de braço e toda aquela testosterona. Hiram foi certamente o primeiro a parabenizá-la de fato, suspirando palavras de apoio, amor e carinho no ouvido de sua primogênita. Puck veio em seguida roubando a vez de Blaine agarrando a namorada do seu melhor amigo por trás e a arrancando do chão fazendo Rachel gritar de surpresa e ao mesmo tempo gargalhando. Aquilo era a primeira e mais sincera demonstração de afeto que Noah tinha demonstrado para com ela e Rachel se viu muito satisfeita com isso. Agora foi a vez de Sam roubar a vez do futuro advogado a abraçando de forma carinhosa e desejando coisas boas para ela.

- NEM VEM WILL! – Blaine urrou tomando a frente do seu patrão que caiu na gargalhada com os demais. – Quem diria que daquela desagradável situação de um assalto nasceria um laço entre nosso grupo e o grupo de vocês, hein? Todo acontecimento tem um lado ruim e um lado bom, mas eu diria que esse assalto nos proveu um excelente lado para todos nós! Feliz aniversário, baixinha. – ele discursou a puxando para um abraço apertado e sussurrando que entregaria o presete amanhã durante a festa. Assim como os demais.

Will e Mike foram os últimos antes de Finn se aproximar e educadamente puxar a namorada para um pouco mais fundo da área VIP. Rachel nem tinha parado de andar ainda quando os fortes braços de Finn a ergueram do chão lhe envolvendo num intenso abraço. Seus rostos se encontraram ali no meio onde se entregaram a um apaixonante beijo esquecendo completamente o mundo ao redor deles. Minutos se passaram que mais pareciam meros segundos, mas eles se separaram com um Finn ofegante sibilando um "feliz aniversário, Julliard" e um Rachel de lábios avermelhado, úmidos e inchados sorrindo feliz da vida.

- Abra. – ele falou entregando a ela a pequena caixa embrulhada no papel de presente.

Com muito cuidado e ao mesmo tempo curiosa com o que estava prestes a ganhar, Rachel desatou o laço, desembrulhou e logo de cara deparou-se com uma caixinha retangular comprida de veludo. Definitivamente era uma jóia e se ela não estava enganada, com certeza era um colar. Destravou o fecho e viu um delicado _colar_ de ouro com dois pingentes: uma estrela e o outro era uma singela letra "F" perfeitamente desenhada. Fitou o namorado com os olhos marejados.

- Até hoje não esqueço Blaine me entregando o seu cartão cheio de estrelinhas douradas e até então eu não entendia essa sua fascinação com elas, mas eu finalmente compreendi. Você é uma delas, onde quer que você passa, você brilha, Julliard. E nunca, jamais perca esse brilho, okay? – Finn falou apoiando as mãos nos ombros dela por um momento antes de tomar o colar dos dedos dela e olhando fixamente a letra com a inicial do seu nome. – Não me ache presunçoso, mas adicionei o "F" para combinar com o "R" que eu carrego aqui comigo. – declarou puxando o cordão militar do seu pai juntamente com o novo cordão que ele tinha no pescoço. Diferente do de Rachel, o dele era prata, mas o pingente era o mesmo. A letra em ouro com alguns detalhes em prata.

Os longos dedos de Finn acariciaram a pele do pescoço de Rachel colocando delicadamente o colar nela. Ela passou a mão por cima olhando com um brilho intenso nos olhos e em seguida voltou a fitá-lo o puxando para baixo lhe presenteando com um delicioso beijo que indicava que eles iria se divertir muito nas primeiras horas de vinte um anos dela.

- É perfeito. Obrigada. – a jovem murmurou separando-se dele. – Eu te amo. – declarou ganhando um sorriso dele.

- Também te amo, Julliard. – Finn retribuiu ainda a tempo de vê-la se derreter toda com a sua declaração. Rachel era assim, precisava ficar ouvindo essas declarações o tempo todo que a deixava ao mesmo tempo sem graça e radiante. Não que ele se importasse que ficar vinte e quatro horas do dia dizendo o quanto a amava, pois ele realmente não se importava.

Puck, com sempre, invadiu o momento dos dois puxando Finn pelo pescoço de volta a mesa, mas não antes de jogar para Rachel o celular dela que a todo tempo vibrava com mensagens das suas amigas bêbadas abandonadas na república. Só Kurt tinha lhe mandando meia dúzia somente nos primeiros dez minutos do dia dezoito e a maioria delas com erros grotescos de digitação. O celular vibrou de novo, dessa vez era uma ligação (mais uma das onze ligações perdidas). O número era restrito, mas mesmo assim ela atendeu.

- Alô?

"_Feliz aniversário, Rachel._"

O timbre as Santana ecoou pelo seu ouvido e Rachel se viu à beira das lágrimas. Não falava e nem olhava na cara da latina há dias.

Houve uma pausa. Um silêncio aterrador. E a jovem estudante de Teatro se deixou levar pelo impulso.

- Santana? – não houve resposta do outro lado, mas Rachel sabia que a futura médica ainda estava na linha. – Posso pedir o meu presente de aniversário? – de novo o silêncio. Ela fechou os olhos deixando as lágrimas escorrerem. Era por isso que tinha se recusado a se divertir na festa que Kurt e Mercedes tinham preparado. Uma festa não era uma festa de verdade sem Santana. Quando Kurt a arrastou ela realmente pensava que encontraria a latina por lá, mas ela nem tinha dado sinal de vida. A briga delas duas tinha aberto um buraco enorme dentro de Rachel e ela nunca tinha se dado conta do quanto sentia falta dela. Respirou fundo e mandou. – Posso ter a minha melhor amiga de volta?

Rachel esperou o silêncio pela enésima vez, mas o que recebeu foi um choro de alívio sendo liberado do outro lado da linha e de alguma forma ela sabia que tudo ficaria bem entre elas.

"_Você nunca me perdeu, Hobbit._"

Elas riram e choraram ao mesmo tempo.

É, esse aniversário tinha tudo para ser o melhor de todos os tempos.

* * *

><p>PUKING RAINBOWS FOREVER.<p>

Pezberry, que coisa mais cute. E O FINN, GENTO! To in love com o Finn da minha próprio fic. OMG *O*

Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeu povo, já me desculpei com o Author's Note, né? Mas vou me desculpar de novo. Perdão, gente. Sério mesmo. Faculdade é uma máquina de aniquilação de tempo.

Anyway, o próximo capítulo vai ser **TENSO**! Veremos o que o Jesse vai fazer que vai ferrar com meio mundo nessa festa de aniversário.

Espero que estejam _ainda_ gostando da fic. xD

Reviews, guise? Love ya!

* * *

><p><strong>obs:<strong> _Como a data de aniversário do Finn é um MISTÉRIO em Glee, eu utilizei o mês em que o Cory faz aniversário, okay? Só isso mesmo, só para esclarecer._


	16. The Real Finn Hudson

_Sem smut nesse. Passado do Finn foi revelado hoho'_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15: The Real Finn Hudson.<strong>

Rachel chegou em casa depois da pequena comemoração no Journey's por volta das duas horas da manhã, após Finn deixá-la em segurança no complexo de apartamentos. Ansiosa por rever Santana e louca para ter uma conversa séria com a melhor amiga, ela subiu as escadas correndo e foi contemplada com a latina parada à porta com um embrulho nas mãos.

As duas riram, choraram, se abraçaram e fizeram promessas de nunca mais deixar que qualquer coisa interferisse na amizade delas e Santana a presenteou com – como ela mesmo falou com suas próprias palavras "um parente distante do Mr. Prinkles. Faça bom proveito dele quando o Frankenteen não estiver por perto.". Dizer que Rachel quase cavou um buraco ali mesmo ou quase entrou em combustão espontânea não era exagero. Educadamente a baixinha agradeceu, mesmo sabendo que jamais teria a coragem de olhar para aquele vibrador de novo. Até porque não havia necessidade... Finn estava _sempre_ presente.

As horas se passaram rapidamente e dormir estava fora de questão, a dupla estava animada demais para qualquer cochilo. Pela manhã o telefone residencial começou a tocar fervorosamente, grande maioria parentes de Rachel. Aquela parte da família esquecida praticamente pelo ano todo, mas lembram de ligar para você no dia do seu aniversário e para torrar a sua paciência com perguntas inconvenientes. A aniversariante também recebeu uma ligação de Shelby, sua mãe biológica... O que foi muito esquisito. Isso foi o suficiente para diminuir pela metade toda a empolgação de Rachel a partir da hora do almoço. E Leroy também foi outro que nçao deu sinal de vida, deixando o estado de espírito dela ainda pior.

A festa no Journey's estava para começar somente no início da noite e sem hora para acabar e elas só estavam no meio da tarde ainda. Rachel estava sentada pacientemente na sala observando o desfile de roupas da amiga que estava presa num dilema interminável sobre o que usar para mais tarde. Uma vez ou outra o celular dela tocava ou recebia uma mensagem com alguém lhe parabenizando, inclusive uma mensagem bastante curiosa de Jesse:

_Feliz Aniversário, minha drama Queen. Aguarde a minha surpresa ;)_

Decidiu não adicionar Jesse a sua lista de preocupações, ela já estava com a cabeça cheia só pela ligação de sua mãe biológica e a não-ligação de um dos seus pais. Está certo, ela ainda nutria um desapontamento para com ele, mas ainda assim... Era o seu pai.

- O que acha desse visual aqui? Muito chamativo? Não quero ofuscar você, Hobbit. Eu sei que sou gostosa, mas quero todos com os olhos em você. – Santana comentou saindo de seu quarto com um vestido curtíssimo, botas de cano longo e couro e um casaco de pele por cima.

Rachel instantaneamente virou a cara para o casaco de pele e estava prestes a dar uma das suas longas lições de moral sobre o quanto os animais sofreram para satisfazer somente aquela peça de roupa, mas a latina já tinha dado meia volta para o quarto e batendo a porta. Ela bufou frustrada no sofá e cruzou os braços. Simplesmente odiava aquele casaco de pele de sua amiga, e enquanto prometia mentalmente que daria um fim naquilo quando Santana não percebesse a campainha tocou. Convencida de seria alguma visita para ela ou a entrega de um presente, Rachel se levantou abrindo a porta do apartamento e olhando para baixo.

Um sujeito de cadeira de rodas a estudava por trás das lentes grossas de seus óculos e ele tinha um ar tão... Nerd. Atrás dele os universitários gêmeos que viviam no andar de cima. Provavelmente foram eles os responsáveis por carregarem o cadeirante até o andar dela, uma vez que o prédio era desprovido de elevador.

- Está entregue, mané. Não se esqueça de nos mandar a cópia do novo Assassin's Creed, ouviu? – um dos gêmeos falou subindo as escadas para o próprio andar. O sujeito da cadeira apenas acenou em resposta.

- Pois não? – Rachel perguntou educada com uma mão apoiada na maçaneta e a outra na cintura.

- Boa tarde. Você não parece ter o feitio de uma latina de mais ou menos um e setenta de altura e muito menos desfruta dos aparatos que uma verdadeira latina carrega. – ele respondeu analisando o corpo dela de cima abaixo. – Aparatos, digo, busto e bunda. Embora seja obrigado admitir que tens belas pernas. – ele concluiu secando as coxas de Rachel a arrancando um som indignado dela.

- Escuta aqui, seu taradinho! Não vou me deixar levar por conta dessa cadeira de rodas e ficar com peninha de você, mas devo lhe avisar que o meu namorado é um sujeito com um mínimo de paciência e do tamanho dessa porta! Exijo respeito a partir de agora se não quiser ser mais um pervertido na lista dele! – Rachel o ameaçou relembrando o episódio com Jacob, o sobrinho de Sue, meses atrás.

Ele revirou os olhos em deboche.

- Suponho que seja Rachel Berry, correto? Tagarelice excessiva e complexo de autoridade. Estou à procura de Santana Lopez, ela se encontra? – ele perguntou tomando a liberdade de adentrar no apartamento sem autorização alguma.

Rachel estava ainda mais raivosa com o comportamento abusado dele.

- E quem você pensa que é, seu, seu... Pseudo-Bill Gates? – esbravejou se prostrando na frente dele impedindo-o de dar mais um "passo" sequer.

- Abrams. Artie Abrams. – ele se apresentou no estilo James Bond. – E obrigada pela comparação ao dono da Microsoft, mas eu estou mais para o falecido Steve Jacobbs. – Artie lhe deu uma piscadela.

Ela conhecia aquele nome, e ela estava começando a ligar aquele nome à pessoa. Algo dentro dela dizia que esse tal de Artie era alguém de quem ela deveria se lembrar. Tentou conectá-lo com a mensagem que Jesse lhe mandara, mas não fazia nenhum sentido. Rachel estreitou os olhos exigindo o máximo de sua memória para no segundo seguinte arregalá-los em total surpresa.

- Oh meu Deus, é _você_! O cadeirante com quem Brittany traiu a Santana! – exclamou de forma acusadora e lhe apontando o indicador. – Como tem a coragem de aparecer aqui depois de tudo o que aconteceu?

- _Exatamente, quatro rodas e quatro olhos._ – Santana disse com os dentes trincados abrindo a porta do seu quarto enrolada num roupão e com um olhar assassino. – Está querendo ver como é rolar da escada? – ameaçou.

A mudança de postura dele foi automática. Artie abandonou todo a sua pose de nerd-gostosão assumindo o seu lado covarde perto da futura médica. Santana causava esse efeito pavoroso nas pessoas e o pobre cadeirante era apenas mais um que se recolheu todo diante da presença dela. Num gesto de paz, ele ergueu as duas mãos evitando o olhar de sua rival.

- Não quero causar mais confusão. Vim para dar esclarecimentos, Santana. – ele declarou a sua defesa afastando a cadeira de rodas estrategicamente para trás evitando uma aproximação maior dela. – E antes que pergunte, não. Brittany não me mandou aqui, vim por conta própria. Sei os meus riscos. – finalizou ajeitando os óculos.

A latina sorriu e Artie encarou isso como um bom sinal, mas Rachel conhecia a amiga e mais do que depressa se colocou entre os dois. Santana sorrindo aparentando simpatia era um péssimo sinal.

- Ele não veio aqui à toa. Vamos ouvir. – a estudante de teatro interveio empurrando a amiga para o sofá e forçando-a a se sentar. Ela cruzou as pernas e bufou impaciente.

"Brittany, como vocês sabem, é professora de Street Dance e dá aulas para crianças e adolescentes. Minha irmã mais nova é uma das suas alunas e foi assim que eu e ela nos aproximamos. Ela tem esse jeito bobo e encantador dela, e é simplesmente impossível não se deixar levar por ela. Começamos somente como responsável pelo aluno e professor, mas com o passar do tempo criamos um vínculo, uma amizade. Pelo menos pela parte dela, mas eu interpretei tudo isso de maneira equivocada. Quando eu achava que tudo daria certo entre eu e ela, Brittany acabou me confessando que era bissexual e que namorava justamente com a sua colega de quarto, nesse caso você, Santana. Foi como levar um tapa na cara, e confesso que demorei muito a aceitar o fato que ela jogava para ambos os times, mas isso não diminuiu o meu sentimento por ela. Por isso, depois de um tempo eu resolvi fazer uma coisa estúpida. Aproveitei tamanha a ingenuidade dela para lhe roubar um beijo, no qual ela acabou retribuindo, mas hoje chego à conclusão que foi por puro reflexo. Brittany ficou abalada com o que tinha acontecido, mas não no sentido que eu queria que fosse." Artie parou observando claramente o comportamento das duas jovens mulheres e atento a qualquer sinal de perigo vindo de Santana. Mas por enquanto, tirando alguns revirar de olhos, expressão assassina e bufadas, tudo estava correndo bem.

"Minha irmã continuou freqüentando as aulas, mas Brittany se afastou de mim. Notei o quanto ela estava perturbada, inquieta e bastante distraída. Após algumas semanas eu a chamei para conversar, porque senti que ela precisava desabafar e ela tentou se esquivar de mim, mas eu a prometi que não faria aquilo de novo. E não fiz. Brittany e eu ficamos no estúdio de dança por horas e ela me confessando que o que tinha acontecido entre nós tinha sido um erro, e que ela me amava, mas somente como um grande amigo e nas palavras dela _meu pônei motorizado, _" ele pausou rindo se lembrando do dia. "e que não queria me perder de jeito nenhum. Mas havia algo muito pior que estava acabando com ela e era a culpa de esconder esse beijo de você, Santana. Brittany me contou toda a trajetória de vocês duas durante esses anos e não foi difícil simpatizar pela história, ainda mais quando ela me disse do desastroso jantar de Ação de Graças com os Lopez, onde o seu pai se mostrou um ser ignorante achando que toda essa coisa de lésbica era uma fase sua no colégio e não a sua escolha sexual. E o desfecho para esse jantar foi penoso. E Brittany se sentia perdida, pois ela queria falar com alguém sobre isso. Pensou em falar com você, Rachel, mas achou que por você e Santana serem melhores amigas isso atrapalharia a amizade de vocês e tentou falar com o restante do grupo de vocês, mas todo mundo estava muito ocupado com suas próprias vidas para verem o poço de tensão que ela se encontrava. " Artie parou de novo vendo as expressões das duas se suavizarem. Rachel mordia nervosamente o lábio inferior e Santana... Santana _chorava _silenciosamente, para a sua maior surpresa.

"No meu papel de amigo, eu a aconselhei a lhe contar a verdade, o que acabou resultando na briga e conseqüentemente o rompimento definitivo. Eu deveria ficar feliz com isso, não deveria? Mas não estava. Você estava fora do meu caminho com o de Brittany, mas ela já não estava mais radiante, alegre e encantadoramente boba como sempre. Isso me quebrou, Santana. Foi quando me dei conta da grande parcela de culpa que eu tinha nessa história toda. Não vou mentir, eu a amo. E acho que parte de mim sempre será apaixonado por ela, e sei que eu sempre terei um lugar especial naquele coração grandioso... Mas a felicidade dela não está comigo, está com você. Ao seu lado."

Artie aproximou a sua cadeira de rodas tomando as mãos de Santana e ganhando a total atenção dela. Delicadamente ele afastou suas madeixas escuras do rosto e como um perfeito cavalheiro retirou um lenço dos bolsos enxugando as lágrimas dela.

"Eu só quero a minha velha boba e alegre Brittany de volta, Santana. E você é a única capaz de fazer isso. Sinto falta daquela felicidade radiante dela e me atrevo a dizer que qualquer um nesse grupo também sente. Resgate a nossa Brittany." Ele pediu de maneira doce e sorrindo levemente quando a latina lhe deu um aceno positivo ainda presa no seu choro. "E mais uma coisa. Perdão por toda a infelicidade que eu causei por aqui." Suas palavras voaram pela sala transbordando sinceridade.

- É fácil se apaixonar por ela, Quatro Olhos. Não o culpo, sério. – ela respondeu fungando forte no lenço dele. – Obrigada, muito obrigada por tudo o que falou. – agradeceu o puxando para um abraço, o qual Artie retribuiu um pouco sem jeito.

Rachel era uma romântica incorrigível e por isso se pegou às lágrimas também assistindo toda a cena. Levantou-se e caminhou até a porta:

- Corra Santana, vai atrás dela! Traga aquela loira e o Lord Tubbington de volta para esse apartamento! – ordenou rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo.

Santana correu para o quarto, colocou uma roupa qualquer – acabando de vez com o dilema da tarde inteira – e disparou porta afora gritando pelos corredores que traria a sua Britt-Britt de volta.

- Acho que nada mais justo do que convidá-lo para a minha festa de aniversário hoje à noite, Artie. – a baixinha falou fechando a porta e dando um high-five com ele que pareceu completamente empolgado com o convite.

* * *

><p>Era uma festa de aniversário para poucos convidados, apenas para familiares e amigos próximos, mas Schuester fez questão de fechar bar somente para aquela ocasião. O Journey's estava enfeitado desde a entrada até o palco com balões, notas musicais, estrelinhas douradas, letreiros da Broadway e é claro, uma enorme faixa com os dizeres FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, HOBBIT! (cortesia de Santana Lopez, óbvio.)<p>

Os instrumentos estavam desmontados, o palco estava vazio, exceto pela mesa de DJ já preparada para tocar a noite inteira, além de um enorme telão branco. Em frente a ele estava uma mesa extensa com salgadinhos, docinhos e o bolo de aniversário, além de um projetor e um notebook ligado.

A bebida estava liberada, mesmo que Will ainda estivesse um pouco relutante com isso. Puck e Sam foram os primeiros a caírem em cima das cervejas, Blaine aquecia as pick-ups na mesa de DJ, Kurt corria de um lado para o outro ajeitando os últimos detalhes, Quinn estava voltando da cozinha com mais salgadinhos e petiscos, Mercedes orientava Tina que tentava prender a faixa de FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO que tinha despencado de repente, Hiram estava engajado numa conversa madura com Finn, Emma, Will e Ian – esse babando o tempo inteiro no colo da mãe e Mike começava a se animar com as músicas, seu pé já querendo ganhar vida no meio do bar.

- CHEGAMOS! – Brittany gritou escancarando a porta do bar abraçada com Santana, e esta empurrava a cadeira de Artie. Cena um tanto irônica, mas tudo bem. – A-RACH VEM AÍ! – completou um segundo antes dela aparecer.

O bar inteiro explodiu em aplausos quando Rachel cruzou a porta agasalhada dos pés à cabeça e coberta de flocos de neve. Começaram a cantar um "parabéns pra você" enquanto a envolviam num mega abraço em grupo. Beth foi a primeira a chegar até ela agarrando suas pernas e pedindo colo e Rachel nem se deu conta de quando começou a chorar com toda aquela recepção calorosa. Finn lhe surrupiou um beijo e sorriu ao ver que ela ainda usava o presente que ele tinha lhe dado horas antes.

- Isso tudo é presente? – ela exclamou vendo que a bancada do bar estava abarrotada de embrulhos e sendo puxada por Sam até uma das mesas que ficava justamente em frente ao projetor. – O que é isso? – perguntou curiosa vendo a tela branca.

As luzes se apagaram e o silêncio reinou quando Sam começou a rodar o filme no notebook que pertencia à Blaine projetando a imagem no enorme tela branca. Diversas fotos de Rachel começaram a aparecer, desde ela bebê, passando pelos tempos de criança, adolescência juntamente com uma Santana bem jovem e os primeiros anos na faculdade, até chegar as atuais que incluíam Finn e o pessoal do Journey's.

Os depoimentos começaram justamente com os Berry e para a surpresa dela Leroy era o primeiro. A imagem dele ali foi o suficiente para derrubá-la num choro sem fim. "... _Minha pequena Rachel, minha princesinha que por muito tempo a protegi contra o mundo ao nosso redor. É difícil aceitar o fato que você cresceu, que já não é mais uma criança e que já sabe tomar suas próprias decisões, queira eu goste ou não. Você é uma mulher agora Rachel e peço perdão por não estar aí, infelizmente estou numa viagem de negócios e mesmo que estivesse disponível acho que não teria coragem de encará-la. Conversamos quando eu voltar. Te amo e Feliz Aniversário._". Finn a abraçou deixando que ela inundasse sua camisa com as lágrimas enquanto o outro Berry, o pai legal agora enchia a tela dando o seu pronunciamento.

Os Schuester viram em seguida, tanto Emma quanto Will discursando sobre as qualidades dela e de como o astral de Rachel era importante para manter a felicidade constante naquela grande família de amigos, e até o pequeno Ian deu lá a sua contribuição ao babar meio litro na mão da mãe e abrindo um sorriso desdentado. Sam a Puck também fizeram em dupla com um depoimento recheado de gracinhas e piadinhas, sem contar que os dois contaram detalhadamente o dia em que pegaram Rachel nua no corredor e como Puck tinha achado a bunda dela uma graça e Sam se recordando dos tapas que tinha levado da baixinha. Mas no final se renderam a sinceridade dizendo que ela tinha ganhado um lugar especial no coração deles.

Quinn apareceu com Beth, Tina e Mike em seguida, depois Mercedes, Brittany isoladamente fazendo um discurso lindo ao lado do pobre Lord Tubbington levando todas as meninas praticamente às lágrimas. Kurt veio depois com Blaine tagarelando as maiores peripécias que eles tinham aprontado juntos e dos sonhos que compartilhavam. O jovem gay se emocionou bastante ao falar da forte amizade que eles tinham construído ao longo dos anos enquanto o namorado se contentou com algumas palavras de forte efeito, mas o suficiente para desestruturar qualquer ser humano. Rachel olhou para Santana e para Finn, só faltavam eles aparecerem agora, mas foi a vez da latina, deixando assim o namorado por último.

"Lady Lips passou a semana inteira me enchendo o saco com essa merda e você não deveria e nem estar merecendo ganhar um depoimento meu, RuPaul. Ainda estou puta com você, mas vamos lá.

Você era a minha paixãozinha de colégio e eu fiz da sua vida um verdadeiro inferno por quase todo o Ensino Médio, e após uma investida direta minha você me ajudou a lidar com uma coisa que me perturbava por muito tempo. Não sei quando iniciamos essa amizade, mas de uma hora para a outra eu deixei de ser o seu capeta ambulante para o seu anjo protetor. Prometemos que a Faculdade não nos distanciaria e decidimos morar juntas. Eu sempre me julguei uma pessoa muito segura, muito convencida, muito forte e que nada no mundo me abalava. Sou auto-confiante, sei disso. Mas acho que toda pessoa precisa de um porto seguro, de um apoio, de uma base de sustentação, porque eu posso ser segura, mas não sou imbatível. Uma hora eu vou ter que cair. E esse porto-segura estará lá para segurar a minha queda e dizer para eu me levantar. E você é isso, Rachel. É a minha base e eu realmente não sei viver sem você. Mais do que minha melhor amiga e alvo preferido das minhas zuações, você é parte de mim. E eu-e-eu... Eu não quero mais ficar puta com você, eu quero a minha Hobbit de volta porque eu sinto a sua falta. Eu sou tão estúpida, eu não deveria ter te tratado daquele jeito, feito você escolher lados e... Ah merda. Hobbit, eu te amo. Feliz Aniversário. Lady Lips, desliga essa coisa, estou num momento de muitas emoções aqui. E FAZ O FAVOR DE CORTAR ESSA PARTE!" ela berrou a última parte se erguendo da cadeira e querendo tomar a câmera de Kurt que ria descontrolado no fundo.

Rachel se levantou aos risos e às lágrimas e se jogou nos braços da melhor amiga. Santana olhava para Kurt com um olhar assassino, embora sua raiva passou quando os pequenos braços de sua little hobbit a envolveram. O momento foi quebrado pelo pigarro desconfortável de Finn que agora tomava conta da tela. Rachel virou o rosto e sorriu graciosa pela presença desajeitada do namorado e pela voz autoritária de Kurt ao fundo.

_"Vai ficar aí parado, Finn? Já estou gravando!" _Kurt retrucou movimentando a câmera e num tom impaciente. "Relaxa, cara! Eu, huh, hey Julliard. Feliz Aniversário. Então, Kurt me pegou meio desprevenido e por favor não ficar chateada comigo, eu não preparei nenhum discurso lindo e digno de cinema." Finn esfregava as mãos nervosamente, respirou fundo e sorriu. O mesmo meio sorriso que deixava Rachel de pernas bambas. "Nos conhecemos numa situação infeliz e tudo começou a acontecer por conta de uma jaqueta. Hoje eu agradeço por ter esquecido a minha chave da moto no bolso dela e é claro, tivemos lá a nossa ajudinha de Blaine e Santana." Ele pausou rindo juntamente com Kurt. "Enfim, você me ganhou pelo o seu jeito tagarela e tão espontâneo, é simplesmente contagiante, Rachel. Nós temos a nossa própria sintonia, ficar ao seu lado, com você é como viver numa felicidade constante. Você me faz acreditar, me faz ter esperança, me faz querer ser uma pessoa melhor. 'Fazer parte de algo especial o torna especial', nós somos esse algo especial. E falei sério quando disse que queria ser tudo aquilo que você merece, Julliard. Por isso eu resolvi que eu vou tentar a NYU. Eu vou ser o melhor para mim e o melhor para você. Obrigada por me inspirar a sonhar grande. Te amo. Muito. E feliz aniversário de novo." Ele finalizou com uma satisfação estampada em seus traços. Kurt deixou a câmera no tripé e correu para abraçar o rapaz, o jovem gay claramente empolgado com a idéia dele ir para a faculdade.

Finn permaneceu no seu lugar, coçou a nuca timidamente enquanto recebia olhares orgulhosos de todos ao seu redor. Antes que Rachel tivesse qualquer reação, Puck, Blaine e Sam foram o primeiros a engolfarem o amigo num caloroso abraço e comemorando aos urros a guinada que Finn tinha decidido tomar na vida. Kurt afastou os brutamontes abrindo espaço para a pequena estudante de Teatro que literalmente pulou nos braços do namorado.

- Prestei os SATs no último ano do colégio e tirei uma nota razoável. Vou aproveitá-los e tentar ingressar na NYU ou até mesmo naquela Universidade Comunitária no Brooklyn. Aliás, enviei a minha redação semana passada. Com a ajuda de Will, Emma e Kurt. – Finn confessou ganhando um abraço ainda mais apertado dela.

- Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você, Finn. – Rachel murmurou visivelmente emocionada. Todos aqueles depoimentos a deixaram num estado deplorável.

Apesar dos vídeos terem aparentemente acabado, lago na tela chamou atenção de todos no bar. O fundo azul escuro agora tinha se tornado preto, era mais um vídeo, era possível identificar a data de gravação no canto inferior direito da tela: 25/02/2008. Era noite, logo viu-se neve para todos os lados na calçada e a respiração pesada de quem quer estivesse gravando. "_Finnster, achamos a porra da câmera! Cadê o otáriozinho do seu irmão?_" uma voz perguntou ao focalizar um Finn Hudson adolescente com uma garrafa de cerveja nas mãos e um cigarro no canto da boca. No campo de vídeo mostrou-se um grupo de adolescentes, todos pareciam seguir o Finn rebelde até uma enorme lixeira, que abriu a tampa com facilidade e tirou com ainda mais facilidade um franzino Kurt Hummel.

O bar todo estava em choque.

"S_ean, seu merdinha, abra essa sua boca infeliz de novo dizendo que esse marica aqui é o meu irmão e eu juro que você será o próximo que será tacado aqui dentro._" Finn o ameaçou antes de tragar o cigarro e esbaforar a fumaça na cara de Kurt, que tremia de frio e com pavor evidenciado em seus olhos. "_O que foi, marica? Perdeu toda a coragem agora, é? É fácil se impor quando todo aquele seu Glee Clubizinho lotado de marica estão lá para te apoiar, não é?_" O expressão de Finn era de puro divertimento e crueldade. Pendurou o cigarro no canto dos lábios, bebericou a cerveja e saiu arrastando Kurt pelo colarinho sobre a neve congelante. O grupinho de rapazes rindo escandalosamente com a cena e Sean, o que filmava, atrás deles gravando tudo. "_Porque vô-vôce está fazendo isso comigo, Finn? Você de-deveria ser o meu irmão, nossos pais são casados._" Kurt o indagou com os olhos lacrimosos, isso só deu mais ânimo ao rapaz revoltado que riu com maldade.

Rachel e todos os presentes no bar viam a insuportável cena de Finn jogando Kurt com brutalidade contra o tronco de uma árvore, se abaixar, agarrar o colarinho dele com tanta força que deixou o rosto dele lívido pelo enforcamento. "_Não!_" Finn esbravejou estapeando-o. "_Eu jamais, jamais vou considerar aquele mecânico miserável que você chama de pai como o meu próprio pai ou parte dessa família. E jamais vou aceitar você. Marica, você é asqueroso. Você é um viadinho imprestável._" Ele falou e Sean tinha se aproximado para pegar um ótimo close da cara dos dois rapazes.

"_Você que é medíocre, Finn Hudson! Não passa de um moleque medroso por baixo dessa pose de machão! Meu pai jamais quis tomar lugar do falecido Christopher Hudson e se você tivesse o mínimo de caráter e racionalidade, também veria isso! O SEU PAI DEVE ESTAR SE REVIRANDO NOS RESTOS MORTAIS DELE AO VER QUE TIPO DE FILHO ELE FEZ!_" Kurt gritou tomado por uma injeção de coragem e para finalizar cuspiu na cara do meio-irmão, bem em cima dos seus olhos. Sean urrou atrás da câmera para jogar mais lenha na fogueira.

A cena que se seguiu arrancou gritinhos assustados dos universitários e adultos dentro do Journey's. O Finn do vídeo, queimando em fúria, quebrou a garrafa de cerveja na cabeça do Kurt franzino ocasionando gotas de sangue escorrer pelo rosto pálido e ainda mais apavorado dele. "_Jamais volte a falar do meu pai, seu filho da puta. E experimente dar com a língua nos dentes sobre isso tudo aqui e eu juro que da próxima vez enfio a garrafa na sua garganta. E fique com esse vídeo como lembrança e como uma motivação para você pensar duas vezes antes de me denunciar. Fui claro?_" Ele se levantou largando o Kurt ferido no tronco da árvore. Acendeu mais um cigarro, pegou mais uma cerveja e saiu andando pela rua deserta com a sua galera tocando o terror na vizinhança.

"Desculpe interromper o seu aniversário, minha Drama Queen. Mas é a intragável a idéia de que você está namorando um sujeito como esse. Eu tinha que revelar a verdade. Não só para você, mas como para todos os convidados, certo? Não guardo rancores do nosso término e estarei de braços abertos esperando por você, minha princesa. Feliz Aniversário, eu acho. E Finn, tem como você guardar um cupcake para mim? Agradeço." A faceta de Jesse apareceu logo em seguida ao vídeo de 2008. Sua expressão cínica e com um sorriso falso. Ele acenou um tchau e a tela voltou a ficar azul.

Se antes Finn ganhava olhares orgulhosos e apoiadores, agora todos o olhavam com aversão, exceto Will e Emma, o casal parecia saber desse passado sombrio dele e tentavam de alguma forma transparecer conforto para ele. Do outro lado da mesa tinha um Kurt Hummel trêmulo, chorando silenciosamente e sendo abraçado por Blaine.

Rachel numa hora daquelas já tinha se distanciado significativamente do namorado. Santana de alguma forma a protegia, ela parecia um animal territorial perto da melhor amiga, só esperando o momento certo para dar o bote em qualquer coisa que tentasse invadir o seu espaço.

Finn nunca se viu tão perdido. E o seu primeiro instinto foi ir até Rachel. Ele jura que viu Santana rosnar, a latina parecia espumar de raiva, enquanto Rachel o fitava com um olhar catatônico.

- Julliard, eu—

_SLAP!_

- Some da minha vida, seu _monstro_. Desaparece. Me esquece, Finn Hudson.

Rachel declarou séria e com lágrimas de fúria e decepção escorrendo pelo seu delicado rosto antes de sair determinada do bar com Santana e Hiram no seu encalço.

* * *

><p>To muito em falta, né? Tive um bloqueio mental tenso, além da faculdade é claro. Eu nem vou me atrever a pedir desculpas, podem arrancar a minha cabeça, eu deixo.<p>

Well, tá aí o que o Finn aprontou no passado. E Brittana voltou graças ao Artie! yay!

Sei que vocês estão morrendo de raiva de mim, mas será que posso pedir reviews? *medinho*

;)


	17. Operation Where's Finn Hudson!

_Segue mais um update! :D Sem smut, suas mentes pervas._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16: Operation Where's Finn Hudson<strong>

Ela não parou. Mesmo com os gritos desesperados de seu pai mais franzino e a sua melhor amiga logo atrás. Deixou para trás casaco, gorro, luvas, cachecol, largou tudo lá, andava pelas ruas atoladas de neve de New York só com o grosso suéter. As mãos roxas de frio, o queixo batendo freneticamente, o vento gélido batendo contra o seu rosto esfriando as lágrimas raivosas que desciam. Rachel não tinha idéia para onde estava indo, só apertava os passos ainda mais quando sentia que Santana ou Hiram estavam próximos. Saltou para trás quando uma intensa buzina inundou os seus ouvidos, por pouco não fora atropelada ao atravessar a rua sem se preocupar em olhar para os lados. Ela parou e isso deu tempo para Hiram agarrar o seu braço e a virar para ele. Abalada, Rachel puxou o próprio braço de volta e tornou a correr.

A única que coisa que o confortava naquele momento eram os braços de Blaine o abraçando com intensidade. Passara os últimos minutos revisitando um passado que por tanto quisera esquecer. Kurt se considerava um forte por ter conseguido seguir em frente após todo esse pesadelo durante o colégio, mas lidar com aquele vídeo de novo era demais. Seu corpo, suas memórias, tudo fez parecer tão real... _Mais uma vez. _Ele queria sair dali, queria se isolar e deixar que os seus temores e traumas tomassem conta dele. Lutar para que? Kurt tentou e falhou miseravelmente. O estrago que Finn fizera em sua vida era grande demais para ser ignorado e hoje, hoje ele percebeu que nunca fora forte o suficiente. Kurt Hummel sempre será o mariquinha assustado. Ele fungou, desvencilhou-se dos braços do namorado e começou a fazer o seu caminho para fora do bar. Blaine tentou acompanhá-lo, mas ele o impediu. Kurt queria o isolamento. E assim saiu.

O bar todo mantinha o olhar nele. Uns com fúria nos olhos, como Mercedes, Quinn e Sam. Outros pareciam tentar entender o que estava acontecendo ali, como Brittany, Mike e Tina. Blaine mostrava clara decepção, enquanto Kurt era a feição do mais puro pavor e medo. Will, Emma e Puck pareciam os únicos que ainda sustentavam alguma empatia em seus olhares, principalmente Schuester. Este parecia olhá-lo como um pai desesperado para confortar o seu filho, desesperado para tentar espantar seja lá o que estivesse apavorando-o. E Finn parecia um garotinho assustado, perdido e necessitado daquilo que Will estava disposto a dá-lo. Mas ele era impulsivo, e Finn fez aquilo que poderia ser considerado típico do seu comportamento: correu pela porta dos fundos ouvindo o timbre de Will chamando-o, mas já era tarde demais. Ele já estava no patamar superior.

* * *

><p>Numa comparação, era fácil dizer que o mundo estava desabando, era como se suas vidas estivessem se despedaçando diante dos seus olhos. Eles eram três pessoas distintas: Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel e Finn Hudson. Com desejos, aspirações, estilos de vida e personalidades diferentes, mas tão parecidas em suas reações ao receber o baque da infortúnia notícia: Isolamento.<p>

Fora disso, o grande e animado grupo de amigos iam se distanciando. Um, dois, três dias... Quatro dias... Foi o que bastou para o laço que eles tinham criado ao longo desses últimos meses desaparecesse com o rompimento definitivo entre Sam e Mercedes, além da política de distanciamento que Kurt impôs para Blaine, no qual o futuro advogado gostava de dizer que o seu namorado só precisava de um tempo. Nem mesmo Santana e ele conversavam mais. Finn tinha desencadeado uma corrente hostil entre eles, era como se um clima de rivalidade entre duas equipes, entende? Pelo menos era o que parecia: O pessoal do Journey's "defendendo" Finn porque eram amigos dele há muito mais tempo enquanto os universitários queriam "atacá-lo" pela mágoa que plantou em Rachel e covardia que causara a Kurt. Era cada um protegendo os seus membros.

No Journey's, o clima era mórbido.

A única pessoa capaz de arrancar sorrisos de todos ali dentro era Beth com as suas peripécias. O bar continuava com um movimento mais ou menos, às vezes dava um pico de clientes e Emma era obrigada a ajudar de vez em quando uma vez que a garçonete temporária Jennifer pedira demissão misteriosamente por nenhum motivo aparente. Outra coisa que complicava o sistema todo do bar era a vontade própria de Finn de trabalhar. Ele aparecia quando desse na telha e saia quando bem quisesse. Desde o aniversário de Rachel, ninguém, nem mesmo Will ousou se aproximar dele, mesmo que por dentro isso o queimava, já que o considerava como um verdadeiro filho.

Finn passava horas perambulando por New York.

Perdido. Solitário. Calado.

Mas de alguma forma ele sempre voltava para casa. Talvez ainda tinha uma esperança de que tudo não passava de um pesadelo ou fase ruim e que assim que voltasse tudo ficaria bem.

Ilusão.

Era difícil ter que caminhar entre eles, sabendo que todos aqueles que você considerava como uma segunda família, como amigos estão te julgando, te avaliando, falando pelas suas costas. Ele mereceu, sabia disso. Mas isso não significa que seja agradável ter que voltar para aquela prisão silenciosa que ele mesmo tinha provocado e criado, e ter que lidar com as pessoas que ele decepcionou. Pior do que isso é tentar fechar os olhos à noite e rever o olhar assustado de Kurt enquanto fazia aquelas atrocidades, o corpo franzino dele tremendo apavorado da sua próxima ação, da sai próxima agressão, seja essa verbal ou física. Mas logo esses olhos terrificados atingiam um tom de mágoa se transformando em aversão, nojo, repulsa. E eles eram grandes, intensos e castanhos como os de _Rachel._

Dormir era uma tarefa impossível.

Tarefa esta que Kurt e Rachel também passavam pela mesma aprovação. Assim como se socializar, comer ou até mesmo sair dos seus quartos. A jovem já estava esgotada de chorar, já nem mais tinha forças para tal ato, quanto mais líquido para a produção de lágrimas. O cômodo o qual chama de quarto estava uma zona, num momento de fúria e raiva descontrolada Rachel rasgou com as próprias mãos a camisa dos Beatles e só não fizera o mesmo com a jaqueta porque esta era feita de couro. Porta-retratos dos dois também foram arremessados com violência contra a parede aos gritos de _MENTIROSO! COVARDE! MONSTRO! _

Rachel lidou com toda a situação em fases. A primeira era agir como uma menininha assustada, correr sem rumo pelas ruas – e ser quase morta por um carro, diga-se de passagem -. A segunda era a fúria: destruir/rasgar/gritar de raiva ou contra o próprio travesseiro. A terceira era adotar uma postura indiferente, quase robótica – Rachel está mais familiarizada com esta. Vide algumas brigas anteriores. – e por fim a quarta fase, que consistia em mais isolamento e finalmente pensamento coerentes e racionais. Um estado introspectivo.

- Papai Hiram ligou mais uma vez, A-Rach. – Brittany a informou ao vê-la Rachel sair do quarto. Era uma coisa rara nos últimos dias.

Após a reconciliação com Santana, a loira não hesitou em voltar a morar com as duas. Talvez isso tenha sido o único lado positivo daquele fatídico dia dezoito de Dezembro. Santana estava deitada confortavelmente no colo da namorada e se ergueu automaticamente ao ver a melhor amiga emergir do corredor. E para a surpresa maior de todos, Rachel girou nos calcanhares em direção à elas e sentou-se com as mãos se movimentando nervosamente como se estivesse tentando organizar os seus pensamentos antes de dar início a uma conversa.

- Ligo para ele quando eu achar conveniente. – a baixinha a respondeu e respirou fundo. – Andei presa nas minhas próprias emoções e nem ao menos me dei conta da minha atitude egoísta em relação ao Kurt. Por isso, eu peço a vocês duas que me informem o estado dele previamente, uma vez que estavam capazes de lidar com a realidade quando eu não estava. – finalizou.

Santana notou Rachel tagarelava sem parar, um sinal evidente de que estava longe de estar recuperada sobre a verdadeira faceta de Finn. Sua Hobbit costumava falar sem controle ou dava muitas voltas antes de ir direto ao assunto quando se sentia insegura ou fragilizada emocionalmente. Pequenos comportamentos como este passavam despercebidos aos olhos de Brittany, mas não aos olhos da latina. Mas não querendo causar um desconforto e fazê-la retornar ao seu quarto, Santana preferiu não pontuar verbalmente esse detalhe comportamental e acenou com a cabeça em direção a Rachel.

- Lady Lips não sabe o que é ver um floco de neve há dias. – a respondeu. – Incomunicável. Não abre a porta para ninguém, não responde ninguém e sai do quarto quando bem entende. – completou mordiscando o lábio querendo evitar a qualquer custo que perguntas pertinentes saíssem de sua boca.

Rachel pareceu ponderar por uns minutos. Ainda estava na fase quatro, ou seja, pensativa. Perdera a manhã inteira analisando, ou pelo menos tentando se colocar na posição de Kurt, embora não adiantara nada. Sim, era verdade, eles eram melhores amigos. Rachel e qualquer menina daquele grupo gostava de classificar Kurt como o melhor amigo gay que toda mulher merece ter e sim, Rachel sabia que tinha sofrido uma perseguição infernal nos tempos de colégio, mas nunca iria imaginar que isso partiria de Finn e o pior de tudo: de alguém da própria família.

Esta preciosa informação que tanto Kurt quanto Finn deixaram de contar para ela e para o restante custou a ser aceita. Apesar de que numa conversa de anos atrás, Rachel ouviu Kurt dizer que ele tinha um irmão, mas logo ele desconversou e ela nunca deu importância ao fato... Até agora. A idéia toda era absurda demais no primeiro momento... Finn e Kurt irmãos?

Balançou a cabeça focando-se nas duas jovens a frente dela.

- Eu preciso conversar com ele. – decretou se levantando pouco se importando em pegar o sobretudo gross de Brittany que estava sobre a mesinha da sala. Aproveitou e pegou as luvas de Santana e as botas dela. A latina pensou em protestar com todo aquele monopólio, mas Brittany a impediu. – Volto mais tarde.

E sem mais uma palavra Rachel deixou o apartamento.

* * *

><p>Ele revirava o quarto, recolhendo todos os seus pertences. O Natal estava próximo e isso era uma ótima desculpa para fugir daquele inferno de cidade, de todos e principalmente de Finn. Kurt queria o conforto de sua casa em Ohio, queria o seu pai, queria desabafar com Carole sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido em New York. Estava cansado, exausto na verdade. O corpo pedia um descanso, a mente implorava para que ele dormisse, mas as memórias retornavam para atormentá-lo e Kurt sempre acordava suado, trêmulo e acabava se encolhendo como uma bola enrolado nos grossos cobertores e chorando.<p>

Era um trauma.

Um trauma não se cura, ele se ameniza ao longo dos anos. Kurt o tivera sob controle, ele até conseguiu viver pacificamente – mesmo que nos primeiros dias após descobrir que o mundo é realmente pequeno e que sua melhor amiga estava namorando o mesmo cara que o atormentou durante anos – ao lado de Finn. Fizera até progressos com ele. Kurt estava quase pronto para começar a perdoá-lo, mas de repente a sua vida volta a ficar de cabeça para baixo. Por maldade da parte de Jesse, que com sua atitude egoísta e infantil de tentar resgatar Rachel, acabou ricocheteando em cima dele, abrindo uma memória há muito tempo esquecida.

"_Kurt, sou eu, Rachel._"

A voz dela inundou os seus tímpanos e o rapaz girou a cabeça com os olhos arregalados. Fitou a porta trancada ouvindo mais algumas batidas e a voz de Tina explicando para a menina que dificilmente ele iria dar ouvidos a ela. Por alguma força divina ou um magnetismo misterioso, ele se viu fazendo o caminho em direção a porta, destrancando-a e dando de cara com uma Rachel Berry tão acabada quanto ele. Pelo menos isso o consolou... Em partes. Ignorando a presença da asiática, ele deu espaço para a outra amiga passar e bateu a porta.

- Você está indo... _Embora?_ – Rachel perguntou com a voz embargada notando que uma mala já pronta em cima da cama dele e a outra ainda pela metade.

Kurt revirou os olhos em deboche e cruzou os braços contra o peito.

- Se veio aqui levantar uma bandeira em defesa ao seu namoradinho, eu prefiro que vá embora, Rachel. – ele disse hostil indicando com o olhar a saída. – E pare de ser dramática. É Natal, pretendo passar em Ohio. Meu pai e Carole precisam saber o que está acontecendo aqui em New York. – disse deixando implícito que falava de Finn.

Ela se recompôs passando os dedos abaixo dos olhos onde as lágrimas ameaçavam cair e respirou fundo. Tinha relevado a acusação dele de que ela só estava ali para defender o seu ex-namorado – sim, aos olhos dela tudo estava acabado. -, mas ficou um pouco irritada com a hostilidade dele.

- Abaixe suas armas. Eu é quem deveria estar atirando patadas para cima de você após ter mentido todo esse tempo que ele era o seu irmão! – retrucou um pouco mais ríspida do que pretendia. – Não estou dizendo que sou mais vítima do que você, Kurt, mas me tratar desse jeito como se eu de alguma forma aprovasse as atrocidades de _Finn_ não é justo! – finalizou ainda sentindo um gosto amargo do nome dele sair de sua boca.

As bochechas pálidas do jovem começaram a tomar um tom rosado, o nariz logo ficou vermelho e Kurt desabou no chão num choro engasgado. No instinto, Rachel correu para o lado dele, se abaixou e engolfou o amigo num abraço que se entregou sem hesitação, abaixando a cabeça, pouco se importando com o cabelo impecável. O corpo de Kurt subia e descia com os seus soluços intensos, a choro agudo e perturbador de alguém que parecia manter a compostura por tanto e tempo e só agora se sentia confortável para desabafar. Sensível com o estado dele, Rachel acabou por compartilhar umas lágrimas também.

Por quanto tempo ficaram assim? Um bom tempo ao se notar que já era noite do lado de fora. A parte mais intensa da crise de choro tinha passado, mas ele continuava fungando e encolhido como uma criançinha assustada nos braços de Rachel.

"Começou ainda no ensino fundamental, oitava série. Aliás, eu já desconfiava, mas nunca tive a coragem de encarar o fato de frente. Não até numa tentativa patética de agradar o meu pai ao entrar no time de futebol americano no colégio. Foi lá que eu acabei conhecendo Finn, ele era o quaterback, e da minha parte foi inevitável não sentir uma atração por ele. Foi aí que eu tive a certeza de que era gay." Kurt pausou retomando ao seu estado normal. Aceitou de bom grado o lencinho rosa e cheio de estrelinhas douradas com o nome de Rachel Berry grifado que ela lhe emprestou. Enxugou o rosto e ainda com a voz fraca, refletida em mágoa, ele prosseguiu. "Não jogo justo, e você sabe disso Rachel. De alguma eu fiz a minha mágica e fiz com que o meu pai e Carole se conhecessem, assim teria mais chances de me aproximar dele. A minha jogada baixa deu um resultado positivo, Carole, a mãe de Finn é uma mulher maravilhosa e ela e o meu pai logo estavam apaixonados. Ao meu ver, isso era perfeito, não só para mim, mas para o meu pai também. Há tempos que eu não o via radiante daquele jeito, entende?" ele olhou para a amiga que apenas concordou.

"Mas para Finn... Ele não aceitou muito bem a idéia de Carole estar saindo com o pai mecânico do garoto do Glee Club. Veja bem, Miss Diva, Finn era o popular e até então se mostrava passivo com o bullying que os amiguinhos dele, liderados por Sean, todos eles do time de futebol americano praticavam pelo McKinley. O Glee Club era um dos seus alvos preferidos, principalmente eu." O jovem parou de novo e fungou no lencinho dela. Rachel fez uma cara de nojo, mas resolveu ignorar esse pequeno detalhe. Acariciou os cabelos bagunçados dele e incentivou silenciosamente Kurt a continuar. "Mas o meu mundo começou a virar um inferno quando resolvi ser honesto comigo mesmo e a minha sexualidade. Num jantar de família entre os Hummel e Hudson, eu me revelei como gay. Não demorou muito e o colégio inteiro já estava sabendo e o bullying se tornou mais violento contra mim, e eu, inocente que fui, achei que me apresentando como gay na frente de Carole e Finn ele iria me defender pelos corredores do McKinley. E-"

- Mas você ainda estava apaixonado por ele? – Rachel o interrompeu de repente.

- Não, e nunca estive. A atração que senti por ele fez com que eu me enxergasse realmente. O que eu sou de verdade. Nessa altura a minha paixonite tinha dado lugar a gratidão por ele ter me ajudado a chegar a isso e o desejo de tê-lo como um irmão. – Kurt a respondeu enxugando mais uma leva de lágrimas silenciosas que desciam. Revisitar o passado era uma tarefa árdua e dolorosa.

"Esperando que ele se impusesse em minha defesa, o que Finn fez foi completamente inesperado para mim na época: Ele começou a praticar o bullying também. E isso perdurou por um bom tempo. Não do nível que você vira no vídeo, era menos violento. E antes que você pergunte, eu não falava nada em casa porque não queria estragar a felicidade do meu pai e se fosse para vê-lo com aquele sorriso genuíno todos os dias que só Carole poderia fazê-lo, eu iria aturar todo o bullying do mundo se fosse preciso." Rachel sorriu com a atitude dele. Só havia uma pessoa nesse mundo que Kurt Hummel venerava mais do que o próprio pai: sua falecida mãe. Um assunto delicado para ele, mas Rachel sempre dava um jeito de descobrir mais sobre Elizabeth Hummel. "Mas sabe quando foi o estopim? Quando meu pai e Carole decidiram se casar. Finn surtou. Foi nesse momento que ele literalmente mudou, deixou de ser o Finn queridinho de Carole para ser um sujeito sem coração e decidido a machucar tudo e todos ao seu redor." Ele teve que parar de novo, a história toda estava entrando na sua parte mais sensível e ele precisa de uns minutinhos para conseguir continuar.

Por outro lado, Rachel se viu ainda mais instigada com aquela série de fatos novos sobre a vida de Kurt e Finn. A idéia de que o seu ex-namorado era um homofóbico e um bully ainda lhe causava extrema repulsa. Ela fechou os olhos engolindo o grito de raiva e tentou acalmar o sangue pulsante que corria pelas suas veias. Tornou a abri-los quando Kurt continuou a falar. "Ao conviver mais com Carole, eu pude perceber que Finn nunca aceitou muito bem a morte do pai, Christopher, mas no jantar em que meu pai a pediu em casamento eu realmente vi o quanto ele ainda era ligado a ele. Finn se levantou jogando o seu prato no chão, virou a mesa com toda a comida e saiu. Foi aí que toda a escola percebeu que Finn Hudson não era apenas o quarterback popular, mas o quarterback popular que agora liderava o grupinho tocando o terror entre os estudantes. Seu principal alvo? Eu."

- Foi a partir daí que ele começou a ser mais violento? Como no vídeo? – Rachel perguntou receosa. Kurt apenas concordou com a cabeça e ela jogou novamente os seus braços ao redor dele. – Oh Kurt... – lamentou-se.

"Eu era um garotinho assustado, covarde demais para abrir a minha boca e quanto mais submisso eu ficava, mais Finn se aproveitava disso. Eu era arremessado com violência contra armários, levava tapas na cara – e era obrigado a usar quilos de maquiagem a fim de não deixar Carole ou meu pai perceberem – slushies, meu armário estava sempre sendo pichado e tudo passou a ser ainda mais freqüente e mais violento. Fui obrigado a conviver com isso durante todo o ensino médio. Até naquela noite que você viu no vídeo. Que era por acaso a noite anterior ao dia da formatura. Voltei para casa e fui obrigado a contar o que realmente aconteceu e quando Finn chegou em casa, um caos se instalou. Carole, Finn e meu pai berravam para todos os lados. Ele disse tanta, tanta coisa horrível para a mãe dele e o meu pai. Coisas que nem me atrevo a repetir. Eu sei que no dia seguinte as coisas de Finn estavam reviradas no quarto, a moto de Christopher havia sumido e mais tarde, na hora da formatura – mesmo com a nossa família devastada, eu me obriguei a ir lá, pois era o mínimo que eu podia fazer. Eu tinha que tirar algum proveito daquele dia infernal. E está explicado o motivo de eu não ter nenhuma foto de formatura, não queria uma lembrança minha naquele estado. – Continuando, na formatura foi a última vez em que o vimos. Sem estar trajado com as roupas apropriadas, ele subiu ao palco para pegar o diploma com jaqueta de couro, óculos escuros, jeans surrados e desceu. Arrancou com a moto ignorando os gritos e o choro desesperado de sua mãe. Três anos depois eu o reencontro aqui, namorando você e trabalhando num bar. "

Os dois se olharam e Kurt se recostou confortavelmente no colo dela. Rachel preferiu deixar as palavras para depois, o silêncio era confortável para ambos. E naquela noite, ele não a deixou voltar para casa e foi a vez dela de chorar nos braços dele.

* * *

><p>Ao sair da república pela manhã, a neve caía delicadamente pelas ruas. Uma noite com Kurt lhe fizera bem, nunca notara o quanto precisava dele em sua vida. Kurt era uma versão masculina dela, implicante, chato e até insuportável às vezes, mas alguém que a compreendia de um jeito como nenhuma outra pessoa a compreendia. Nem mesmo Santana. Compartilhava uma ligação especial com ele. Sentia-se vagamente melhor, isso não significava que ela bem, pois estava muito longe disso.<p>

Acabou por seguir em direção ao the Sue's Corner, onde a sua patroa a recebeu de braços abertos e visivelmente preocupada. Aparentemente as notícias corriam de maneira rápida, uma vez que Sue perguntou sobre Kurt e como ele estava.

- Sente-se, eu vou lhe servir um lanche. – ela lhe ordenou colocando Rachel à força num banco após notar que a sua palidez tinha aumentado.

Ela nem ousou protestar. Protestar contra Sue era uma guerra perdida. Mesmo que não estivesse com um pingo de fome, ela se obrigaria a comer o que quer que Sue estivesse preparando somente para agradá-la. Ainda estava eternamente grata por ela ter lhe dispensado do trabalho, como uma mini-férias pelo resto de Dezembro.

Foi então que ela notou.

_Jesse St. James._

Caminhando, todo confortável rodeado de garotas que babavam por seus cachos adentrando pela porta no mesmo instante que Sue voltava da cozinha com o lanche dela já pronto. A dona do estabelecimento nem teve tempo de registrar como Rachel atravessou aquele corredor ou como partiu para cima dele com socos, chutes e pontapés.

- Você é deplorável, Jesse! Você tem alguma idéia da merda que causou em Kurt com aquele vídeo? Eu te odeio, seu miserável! Infeliz! Nunca, nunca mais volte a olhar na minha cara e nem ouse dirigir uma palavra a mim! – ela disse estapeando de todos os lados, cara, testa, braço, ombros até Sue agarrá-la pela cintura, erguê-la e colocá-la atrás do seu corpo.

Rachel Berry parecia um pigmeu enfurecido querendo avançar sobre ele, mas Sue estava no seu caminho para impedi-la.

- Acho melhor você cair fora, cachinhos dourados. Barbra Streisand aqui tem todos os motivos para encher a sua preciosa face de porrada e se você não der meia volta em cinco segundos, eu irei liberar a fera. – Sue disse apontado a saída do Sue's Corner e segurando com facilidade Rachel com um único braço.

- Desequilibrada! Eu te fiz um favor e é assim que me agradece, Rachel?

- QUE VOCÊ SEJA COMIDO POR UM LEÃO, JESSE! SEU INFELIZ!

Com cara de deboche, ele calmamente virou as costas e saiu como se ainda mantivesse a classe. Mesmo estando com as marcas das unhas dela ao longo de suas bochechas.

Rachel passou o resto do dia desejando muito que um leão selvagem cruzasse o caminho dele e o fizesse de jantar.

* * *

><p>- Covarde. – Sam murmurou ao passar por ele dentro do estoque. Estavam fazendo reposição.<p>

Fingiu não escutar e continuou a fazer o carregamento de mantimentos para dentro do bar. Então Sam disse com mais convicção e de quebra trombou propositalmente com Finn quando este tentava passar com a caixa de óleo de cozinha. Por pouco não há um estrago com óleo derramado por todos os lados. De novo, Finn o ignorou.

- Hey, covarde! Eu estou falando com você! Dividir a porra de um apartamento com você e só a idéia de ter que conviver vinte quatro horas com você me dá nos nervos! – Sam falou mais cheio de si batendo no peito querendo provocá-lo ainda mais.

Num único giro, Finn o acertou com uma pontaria certeira no queixo dele derrubando Sam quase que instantaneamente. Por sorte Will adentrou no estoque a tempo de impedir o loiro de avançar quando se levantou. O bombeiro gritava xingamentos tentando inutilmente partir para cima de Finn e por um momento quase conseguiu, mas Puck também surgiu para segurá-lo junto com o Will.

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? PAREM VOCÊS DOIS! – Schuester berrou com as veias das têmporas quase saltando para fora.

- EU ESTOU CANSADO DE OLHAR E ATURAR ESSE COVARDE! COMO O DEIXA CONTINUAR TRABALHANDO E MORANDO AQUI, CHEFE? – Sam refutou ainda mais irritado e sendo contido por Puck.

- Já chega, eu to fora daqui. – Finn falou.

Finn não retornara para casa no final daquele dia.

* * *

><p>Um dia se passou e nada.<p>

* * *

><p>No segundo dia Will decretou o sumiço dele e a falta de algumas bebidas alcoólicas.<p>

No terceiro ele se viu obrigado a fazer alguma coisa. Acionou a polícia, fez algumas ligações e num ato de desespero correu para as pessoas potencialmente úteis para ajudá-lo.

Kurt foi o primeiro.

* * *

><p>Mais tarde no terceiro dia Kurt e Will bateram no apartamento de Rachel. Santana, Brittany e Rachel escutaram atentamente como a situação tinha se desenrolado, desde a explosão de Sam dentro do estoque até o sumiço dele com as bebidas.<p>

- Rachel, eu estou preocupado. Pelo o que Will me contou, Finn não costumar beber, pelo menos não como antigamente nos tempos de colégio. Mas ele sumiu e sabe-se lá para onde com a moto e com bebidas. Ele pode estar em qualquer hospital nesse momento! Ou _pior._ – Kurt argumentou notando a relutância de Rachel em ajudá-los. Mas se ele que era a maior vítima na história toda estava preocupado, porque ela não?

- E porque vocês querem me envolver nisso? Ele é o seu empregado e o seu irmão. Finn é apenas um ex-namorado, o que significa que não tenho e nem devo ter mais preocupações para com ele. – ela contra-argumentou lançando olhares para Kurt e Will. Ambos suspiraram cansados.

- Você ouviu a parte das bebidas e da moto, Rachel? – Kurt rebateu antes mesmo de Will pensar em abrir a boca.

- E você viu o que ele fez com você? O quanto o fato dele ser homofóbico mexe também diretamente comigo? Como eu posso amar alguém que vai contra a opção sexual dos meus dois pais e dos meus melhores amigos, Kurt? Como eu posso querer me dar o luxo de me preocupar como uma pessoa que não passou de uma farsa esse tempo todo? Que se mostrou um monstro. Eu me apaixonei pela a ideologia que Finn me fez acreditar, mas desprezo com todas as minhas forças esse ser covarde e repulsivo que ele é! – refutou se levantando do sofá e andando até a janela. As lembranças do dia em que ele batera de frente com os seus pais surgindo gradativamente. Doía admitir, mas Leroy tinha razão esse tempo todo. Sentiu uma mão tocar o seu ombro e pelo reflexo notou que era Will.

- Eu sei que nada vai justificar o que ele causou a Kurt, aos Hummel e aos Hudson. Mas eu o acolhi Rachel, eu o acolhi quando ele ainda não passava de um adolescente perdido, confuso. Eu o vi desabrochar aos poucos, se abrir, eu vi o adolescente perdido se tornar um pouco mais sociável, tentando achar o seu lugar na Big Apple. Eu vi Finn se tornar um homem, o vi viver dia após dia com arrependimento. – Schuester parou deixando que Rachel se virasse para ele. – O trauma de ter perdido o pai, o sentimento de revolta achando que Christopher seria substituído quando Carole se casou com o Mr. Hummel, a zuação, a pressão dos amigos e do status social ao saber que o quarterback popular do colégio divide uma casa com o gay fracassado do Glee Club. Nada disso justifica o comportamento dele, mas eu vi Rachel, diante dos meus olhos Finn tentando compensar os erros do passado. Minuto a minuto, dia a dia, semana a semana, mês a mês, ano a ano. – ele finalizou visivelmente emocionado. O homem respirou fundo e enxugou as lágrimas que nem ao menos deu chance de deixá-las cair.

"E você foi uma espécie de milagre na vida dele, Rachel. Não vê o efeito que causou nele? Ele estava mesmo disposto a cursar uma faculdade porque você era a base dele, a pessoa que mais o inspirava a ser melhor. Isso não é apenas mais um caso para você, Rachel. Eu conheço o amor e convivo com ele, pois o enxergo todos os dias nos olhos de Emma e eles tem o mesmo brilho que os seus quando olha para Finn. Não deixe o seu orgulho falar mais alto e não aja como se não se preocupasse com ele... Finn precisa de todos nós. Principalmente da família dele e de você." Will completou o seu discurso notando Kurt se aproximar do lado dele e agarrar Rachel pelos ombros.

- Você trouxe de volta a esperança para o meu irmão. O que ele fez foi errado, dói em mim, dói em você, dói em todos. Mas eu ainda não estou pronto para desistir dele. Então não desista, Rachel. Por favor, não desista. – ele implorou convicto deixando as lágrimas caírem.

A jovem judia virou as costas e desapareceu para dentro do seu quarto. Ninguém ousou se mexer. Will abaixou o olhar desolado achando que tinha perdido a batalha e Kurt se abraçou com ele. Minutos depois ela reapareceu com uma mochila nas costas e se arrumando com as roupas adequadas para enfrentar o apavorante frio lá fora.

- Você tem noção de que existem _cinqüenta_ estados norte-americanos, não é Hobbit? E que o Frankenteen pode estar em qualquer um desses cinqüenta! – Santana disse fitando o olhar de determinação na amiga. – Isso se ele não estiver numa cama de hospital ou no IML numa hora dessas. – a última parte ela suspirou, mas isso não passou despercebido aos ouvidos da baixinha.

- Não seja pessimista, San! – Brittany chamou a sua atenção. – Vá, a gente lida com o Papai Hiram e Leroy. – informou ganhando uma piscadela de apoio de Kurt.

- Eu também não estou pronta para desistir dele, Santana. – foi a única coisa que ela falou ao finalizar de colocar as luvas e enfiar a touca na cabeça.

Will já estava na porta do apartamento quando Kurt correu para abraçá-la. O jovem gay a puxou apressado para saírem de lá de uma vez por todas, mas foi obrigado a parar quando a latina chamou os seus nomes.

- Eu também não. Só tragam o Frankenteen de volta para casa e com vida, Hobbit e Lady Lips. Ainda vou encher aquela carinha dele de tapa por toda a comoção que ele está causando na minha pacífica e tranqüila vida. VÃO!

O casal de amigos correu pelo corredor seguindo em direção aos dois carros lá embaixo. O do Will que tinha Puckerman como motorista e o outro que pertencia a Kurt.

A Operação Cadê Finn Hudson estava curso.

- É um tiro no escuro, mas acho que tenho uma idéia de onde ele pode estar, Kurt... – Rachel comentou com o amigo assim que ele arrancou com o carro.

Ela só tinha que torcer para que o seu palpite estivesse certo.

* * *

><p>Finn sumiu, gento.<p>

E aí, comolidar? Algum palpite de onde ele possa estar?

Espero que ainda estejam curtindo a fic, mesmo com a minha demora em atualizar. Sorry, guys. D:

Reviews? Alguém?

;)


	18. Worst Christmas Ever

_**DESCULPA se você recebendo alerta de "cap. novo" no seu email. Eu deletei o cap para verificar uma informação e agora estou upando-o de novo. Sorry o transtorno.**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Como disse no twitter. Cap. dedicado a Daniele aka *arroba*_ohdanni <em>(o FFnet não me deixa colocar o ARROBA aqui ¬¬)<em> pelo seu aniversário! Happy B'Day, honey! E sorry pela demora, as usual. Enjoy it! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17: Worst Christmas Ever.<strong>

- Como pode ter tanta certeza de que ele está em Ohio? – Kurt perguntou seguindo o carro de Will, ligando o pisca - alerta para a esquerda pronto para pegar a interestadual.

Rachel estava mais preocupada em regular o aquecedor dentro do carro do amigo do que respondê-lo. Após perder uns minutos tentando achar a temperatura ideal, ele se ergueu fitando Kurt. Tinha os seus motivos, racionais e irracionais. Os racionais logo foram rápidos os bastante para ligarem uma coisa a outra, se Finn tivesse mudado mesmo, se arrependido de tudo o que fizera, ele tinha que começar enfrentando o seu passado e isso levava somente a um lugar: Ohio. Já o irracional dizia que ela e Finn partilhavam uma conexão única e que mesmo distantes ela podia senti-lo, era um elo invisível, mas que só eles podiam sentir. Contudo, explicar isso para Kurt estava fora de cogitação, por isso optou por ser racional.

- Faz sentido. Como você disse, é um tiro no escuro, mas temos que começar por um lugar, não é? Liga para Puckerman e avise que estamos indo para Ohio. – Kurt acatou a explicação dela e acelerou para tomar a frente do carro dos outros dois homens.

Seria uma viagem longa e se não fizessem muitas paradas, chegariam a Ohio de noite, e Rachel fez questão de ingerir pouco líquido a fim de evitar os banheiros imundos de beirada de estrada e paradas desnecessárias. Tanto num carro quanto no outro, as horas se arrastavam com o silêncio, cada um preso nos seus próprios pensamentos, às vezes na companhia no rádio, às vezes não.

Will e Puck iam revezando na direção, e na segunda parada o bombeiro foi para o carro dos universitários a fim de darem um descanso aos dois e numa tentativa de distraí-los dos constantes pensamentos que rodeavam Finn. Já bastava eles se corroer de preocupação acerca do melhor amigo – sim, Sam, Blaine, Will, Mike eram os seus amigos, mas Puck e Finn compartilhavam esse companheirismo mútuo e sincero. –, mas sabia que a ligação que Finn tinha com Rachel e Kurt era muito mais forte: uma era de família e a outra era amor. Pelo retrovisor central olhou os dois jovens adultos, cada um com o olhar perdido para fora da janela, observando os altos pinheiros cobertos de neves e provavelmente assimilando diversos lugares onde Finn poderia estar em Ohio, ou o que tinha acontecido com ele. Pigarreou.

- Baixinha gostosa e Porcelana, vamos conversar e quebrar esse clima mórbido por aqui, ninguém morreu! – ele tentou ser engraçado, mas falhou miseravelmente ao receber os olhares assassinos dos dois. – Okay, essa foi péssima. Mas é sério, ainda temos muito chão pela frente e ficar com essas caras de bunda durante a viagem inteira é sacanagem! – ele tentou de novo e viu Kurt revirar os olhos pelo espelho e Rachel tornou a fechar os olhos suspirando.

- Você sabia, não é? – ela soltou a pergunta quase como um cochicho. Kurt a olhou e tornou a olhar para o dono do moicano que estava dirigindo. Puck estreitou as sobrancelhas querendo que ela fosse mais clara. – De tudo, quero dizer. Sobre Finn e o passado dele. – explicou.

O marido de Quinn deixou as pálpebras se fecharem pesadamente por alguns segundos antes de respondê-la:

- Não exatamente. Eu sabia que ele tinha feito uma merda grande em Ohio e que ele tinha fudido com a vida do irmão dele, eu só não sabia que esse irmão era o Lady Lips aí. – disse indicando Kurt com o olhar. – Finn nunca foi de abrir a boca sobre o passado dele, de onde tinha vindo, família e essas coisas. – completou balançando os ombros.

Kurt ponderou se Will sabia de tudo desde o princípio. Era bem provável, uma vez que praticamente adotou Finn quando ele chegara sem rumo em New York. Fez uma nota mental de perguntar isso para ele no momento certo. Fitou Rachel sentada na outra janela, de novo com o olhar perdido e pela primeira vez se permitiu sentir culpa por ter mentido para ela e por ter sido um completo egoísta querendo que toda a dor e decepção caíssem sobre ele. Rachel também era um ser humano, com sentimentos, emoções e tão frágil quanto ele, se Kurt estava passando por aquele inferno, o que dirá o que ela também estava passando. Querendo ou não tinha sido uma traição dupla. Delicadamente colocou sua mão sobre a dela e apertou de leve. Ela se virou um pouco sobressaltada e viu a mesma empatia que tinha demonstrado para com ele quando foi ao seu apartamento dias antes em seus olhos. Trocaram pequenos sorrisos e ela se permitiu se aninhar nos braços do melhor amigo.

- Vamos achar aquele gigante desajeitado. O _nosso _gigante desajeitado.

Rachel acenou se afundando mais ainda no abraço dele.

Eles iriam achar Finn.

Com certeza.

* * *

><p>Santana grunhiu em frustração quando a campainha tocou. Era véspera de Natal, estava um frio aterrorizante do lado de fora, New York estava encoberta por neve, ela tinha acabado de recuperar Brittany e tinha acabado de ter uma maratona sexual com a própria. Com Rachel fora de casa, isso implicava que as duas estavam mais do que liberadas para batizarem todos os cômodos daquele apartamento <em>mais <em>_uma __vez_. A campainha tocou de novo e de novo e Brittany lhe deu um chutão debaixo das cobertas resmungando para que ela levantasse. Ergueu-se da cama como viera ao mundo, pegou o roupão grosso e felpudo e seguiu em direção a sala pronta para exterminar quem estivesse do outro lado da porta. Mas viu Jesse St. James todo pomposo parado no corredor com um enorme embrulho nas mãos.

_Mas __você __pode __estar __de __brincadeira?_ Ela pensou girando a chave e abrindo uma fresta da porta. O ar gélido que invadiu o apartamento a deixou toda arrepiada, e o olhar de surpresa de Jesse ao ver quem tinha lhe atendido só serviu de combustível para a chama de raiva que estava crescendo dentro de Santana Lopez. Ela abriu todos os trincos e deu passagem para o ex-namorado de sua melhor amiga, que pareceu muito aliviado com o calor de dentro do apartamento. Ele retirou o gorro, o casaco, as luvas e perdeu uns três minutos ajeitando os seus preciosos cachos, e como se não bastasse toda a invasão, Jesse ainda se fez muito confortável sentando-se num dos sofás cruzando as pernas em seguida.

- Rachel, por favor. – pediu ignorando completamente a fúria estampada na faceta da latina.

Como ele tinha a maior cara de pau do mundo de aparecer ali depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido? Como Jesse tinha a coragem de quere ou de se achar no direito de procurar Rachel após o caos que ele tinha causado no aniversário dela? E pior do que isso, entrar, sentar e exigir a presença da ex-namorada como se nada tivesse acontecido. Oh, o mundo que abrisse espaço, Santana estava inflamando, o sangue quente e pavio curto de qualquer latino correndo em suas veias, a infância no Bronx misturado com a influência dos seus primos moradores do Brooklyn... Ela era uma bomba-relógio e Jesse St. James era o seu alvo.

- Eu não sei o que você tem nessa sua cabeça, com certeza não é um cérebro, mas como tem a audácia de aparecer no meu apartamento na véspera de Natal procurando a minha Hobbit, seu miserável? – surpreendentemente a pergunta dela saiu num tom calmo, mas isso não significava menos perigo para ele.

- Eu gostaria de manter a hostilidade sob controle, Santana. Sei que a minha pessoa não lhe agrada, assim quanto a sua também não me agrada, mas sejamos cordiais pelo menos. – ele a respondeu jogando suas madeixas para trás e enrolando o cachecol cuidadosamente ao redor do pescoço, enquanto Santana desejava muito que ele se enforcasse ali mesmo.

A latina jogou a cabeça de lado e lhe ofereceu um sorriso falso. Fingindo educação, ela caminhou vagarosamente e sentou-se ao lado dele colocando os cabelos atrás das orelhas e cruzando as pernas como ele. Fitou o embrulho que estava prostrado ao lado do sofá e ergueu as sobrancelhas bastante curiosa com o que tinha ali dentro.

- Uma mini-réplica do Gershwin Theatre em madeira. Creio que Rachel irá interpretar isso como um sinal, afinal de contas é uma inevitabilidade ela chegar a Broadway, não é mesmo Santana? – Jesse disse pomposo e com um super sorriso orgulhoso do seu feito.

- Uh, você joga baixo St. James. Pegando a minha Hobbit pela sua maior paixão: os palcos. – ela comentou sorrindo com ele. – Você é tão desprezível que nem ao menos percebeu que Rachel é judia e não comemora o Natal. E lamento informar, mas perdeu o seu tempo vindo aqui, querido. Rachel não está em casa. – completou sentindo-se triunfante diante da cara de irritação dele. – Ora vamos, St. James... Estamos mantendo a hostilidade sob controle, não é? Mostre um dos seus sorrisos estúpidos para a Auntie Tana aqui, vamos. – debochou.

- Não vou cair no seu jogo, _Satan_. – Jesse refutou soltando um grande e forçado sorriso para ela. – E não tem problema, eu espero. – e com isso ele voltou a se recostar no sofá completamente à vontade.

- San? Porque você não volt— Oh. Jesse. – Brittany apareceu no corredor com o seu roupão grosso amarelo-ovo com os lábios roxos de frio. – Nós vamos fazer um threesome e eu não fui informada? – ela perguntou casualmente indo em direção a cozinha a fim de preparar uma bebida bem quentinha.

Tanto Jesse quanto Santana soltaram exclamações de horror e se olharam com nojo evidente nos olhos. A latina o observou dos pés à cabeça e definitivamente nem por todo dinheiro do mundo Jesse St. James iria tocar um dedo tanto no seu corpo quanto no corpo de sua namorada. Foi quando ela ouviu um sonoro "plim!" em sua mente. Prova de que ela iria aprontar uma em breve.

Mas Santana Lopez era uma vadia rancorosa e vingativa. E Santana Lopez tinha um plano. Sorriu, e não foi um sorriso forçado ou falso, mas um sorriso de puro deleite e uma maldade escondida atrás daqueles lábios.

Com o indicador o chamou e eles estavam separados por poucos centímetros quando ela começou a sussurrar:

- Eu vou ser bem clara, direta e não vou aceitar que você me interrompa. Minha Hobbit está bem longe daqui e não vai voltar tão cedo, não sem Finny-D dela. Exatamente, aceite o fato de que toda aquela merda que você arranjou no aniversário dela não resultou em porra nenhuma para o seu lado, a não ser mais desprezo dela, meu e todos que estavam naquele bar por você. Eu acho bom você começar a recolher as suas coisas, enfiar essa réplica do Gershwin Theatre no meio da sua bunda, dar meia volta e sair do meu apartamento com a promessa de que eu, Santana Lopez, vou fazer da sua vida um inferno. Você mexeu com duas coisas que eu prezo bastante na minha vida: Minha Hobbit e a felicidade dela. Então levante esse seu rabo galego do meu sofá e saia. – ela declarou tomando fôlego e virando a cabeça para a entrada da cozinha quando Brittany saiu de lá com dois copos de chocolate quente e entregando um a namorada.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? – a loirinha perguntou inocentemente.

- Praticando a cordialidade, Britt-Britt. – Santana respondeu alegre e tomando um gole do seu chocolate quente enquanto assistia Jesse sair mudo do apartamento. A dançarina se virou para a companheira querendo entender a saída dele. – Quem se importa? Vamos terminar essas bebidas, porque eu ainda não me cansei do meu _presente_ de Natal. Ainda bem que gosto de mulheres, assim não preciso esperar outra ereção para ter a minha diversão! – completou olhando maliciosamente para Brittany que riu divertida.

* * *

><p>Eles fizeram mais algumas paradas, principalmente para se alimentarem e de acordo com uma das placas que eles tinham avistado, faltavam poucos quilômetros até finalmente chegarem à divisa entre a Pennsylvania e Ohio. Kurt aproveitou para fazer umas ligações, uma para Carole e Burt – mas não avisando o motivo de estar indo de carro para casa. Tinha em mente de que se contasse o que realmente tinha acontecido com Finn por telefone, era provável que Carole teria uma síncope e por isso resolveu poupá-la. Falaria com eles assim que chegasse a casa deles. – e uma ligação para Blaine. Sentia que tinha negligenciado demais o relacionamento deles, e ainda teve que agradecer muito internamente por Blaine ser um cara muito paciente e compreensível com ele e acabou deixando escapulir um "eu te amo" no final da conversa. Foi espontâneo e Kurt não tinha nenhum arrependimento, e agora mais do que nunca queria falar isso pessoalmente.<p>

Puck também tinha lá as suas satisfações para dar, ficou um bom tempo no telefone com Quinn e ouvindo a decepção na voz de Beth por não passar o Natal com elas. Já estava anoitecendo e nem mesmo se ele quisesse não poderia voltar para New York de noite, mas Quinn compreendia perfeitamente o motivo dele estar longe e jamais o culparia. O Natal de ninguém no Journey's seria repleto de paz enquanto eles não tivessem nenhuma notícia de Finn. E Will também não escondia uma ponta de tristeza por estar longe da esposa e do filho durante o Natal, mas Emma apresentara a mesma postura de Quinn, exigindo que o marido só voltasse para casa quando Finn estivesse em segurança e localizado. E através dela também soube que Sam estava mergulhado no arrependimento por ter tratado o amigo daquela forma e que até tentou convencer Emma a deixá-lo ajudar na busca por Finn, mas esta o impediu.

Rachel agora estava ocupada demais explicando como ela tinha deixado New York, estava atravessando a Pennsylvania com três homens para Hiram e Leroy Berry pelo telefone. Pela breve explicação que eles deram, Brittany tinha os avisado sobre a sua viagem relâmpago, mas de modo bem superficial, mas eles queriam algo completo. Como de costume, Hiram tinha sido o mais flexível sobre a situação toda, mas Leroy acabou concordando também, com uma condição: Que ele, o marido, ela e Finn tivessem uma conversa, dessa vez não tão desastrosa quanto a primeira, uma vez que Hiram tinha contado ao marido a armação de Jesse. Assim que terminou de falar com os seus pais ela ligou para Santana – esta parecia bem ofegante do outro lado e Rachel tinha a certeza de que tinha interrompido algo, mas pouco ligou. Precisava falar com a latina de qualquer jeito. -. A futura médica não mencionou a visita de Jesse e tampouco revelou o seu plano vingativo para cima dele, só fez a sua Hobbit prometer que assim que o Frankenteen fosse achado que ela ligasse para ela e colocasse no viva-voz porque ela tinha poucas e boas para falar para ele.

- Acho que em três horas a gente chega em Ohio e mais quarenta minutos e chegamos em Lima. – Kurt falou sentando-se com eles na mesa da lanchonete do posto. – Meu pai e Carole já estão preparando a cama de vocês lá em casa. – completou bebericando um pouco do café de Rachel.

- Eles sabem sobre Finn? – Will quis saber adocicando ainda mais o seu chá. O estudante de teatro negou. – O que disse para eles?

- Disse que estava trazendo companhias, três ao total. E disse que explicaria tudo assim que eu chegasse em casa. – ele respondeu agora tomando a liberdade de beber um pouco do chocolate quente de Puck.

- Baixinha gostosa, vai descarregar a bexiga de novo. Vamos sair logo daqui, essa foi a última parada e a próxima será na casa do porcelana. – Puck tomou a liderança deixando o resto do chocolate quente para Kurt e saindo do estabelecimento. O jovem universitário saiu em seguida deixando Will e Rachel por últimos.

Mesmo morrendo de nojo de todo o local, Rachel se permitiu ir ao banheiro prezando um resto de viagem sem paradas. Saiu de lá fazendo altas caras e bocas e vendo que Schuester estava a sua espera. Os dois não tinham trocado muitas palavras desde a partida de New York, e ao que tudo indicava ele seria a sua companhia pelas próximas horas quando notou que Puck e Kurt tinham se acomodado no carro do gay. Não que estivesse com medo de Will ou qualquer coisa do gênero, mas não tinha noção de como engatar uma conversa com ele. O dono do bar foi um cavalheiro, abriu a porta do carro para ela e numa forma de agradá-la colocou a trilha sonora de Wicked para tocar. Rachel apenas sorriu em resposta.

Os primeiros minutos de volta a estrada foram desconfortáveis, ora ele murmurava as músicas, às vezes era Rachel, mas foi somente quando eles já tinham atingido uma hora e meio dentro do carro que Will resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- Eu sempre soube. Quando Kurt apareceu no meu bar pela primeira vez eu fiquei quase em estado de choque e realmente não sei como ele e Finn conseguiram manter as aparências. – confessou de olho na estrada e ele tomou o silêncio dela como um sinal para continuar. – Não conte isso aos rapazes, não até chegarmos a Ohio, mas mantive contato com Carole e Burt durante todos esses anos. Ou você realmente acha que eu manteria e sustentaria um adolescente perdido assim, do nada? – ele riu forçadamente e ousando dar uma rápida olhada na sua companhia de viagem. Era uma pergunta retórica.

Por essa informação Rachel não esperava. Sempre suspeitara que Will soubesse mais sobre Finn do que o próprio Finn sabia sobre ele mesmo. A jovem universitária não se atreveu a falar absolutamente nada, apenas pediu com os olhos que ele continuasse a confissão.

- Enfim, assim que percebi a confusão em que ele se encontrava, em como ele se sentia perdido eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, entende? Então Emma, minha esposa me ajudou a localizar a família de Finn e quando contatamos Carole pela primeira vez ela estava tão aliviada ao saber que seu filho não estava correndo qualquer perigo. Expliquei como Finn estava e Emma a convenceu deixá-lo conosco até que ele se encontrasse novamente. – Will pausou percebendo que o cd tinha acabado. – Foi então que Burt se ofereceu em me fazer uma visita. Ele veio até New York e testemunhou com os seus próprios olhos o poço de confusão em que Finn estava e ele me contou tudo o que tinha acontecido na família deles, a agressão em Kurt, a morte do pai de Finn, o casamento dele com Carole, o dia da formatura. Tudo.

- Mas Finn não chegou a ver Burt, não é? – ela perguntou finalmente e não podendo mais conter a própria boca.

Will acenou e continuou:

- De novo tive que convencer Burt a deixá-lo comigo e com Emma. Nós seríamos uma espécie de "família provisória" para Finn. Ele estava naquela fase de fuga, naquela fase em que quanto mais longe do seu passado, melhor. E obrigar Finn a voltar para Lima seria um erro terrível. E eu prometi tanto para o pai do Kurt quanto para Carole que eu iria ajudar Finn de todas as maneiras possíveis. E fiz o meu possível e estava no meu controle, até o mundo se mostrar que é muito pequeno e ele começar a namorar você. – completou, mas se arrependeu em seguida da última parte ao ouvir Rachel arfar. – Não, não! Não estou dizendo que tudo isso é culpa sua, Rachel. Por favor, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. – tentou consertar o estrago.

- E ele tem alguma idéia de que você sabe de _tudo __isso_? E porque está me contando tudo isso, Will? – ela o indagou intrigada. A idéia de que Will Schuester, talvez o sujeito em que Finn mais confiava, estava agindo pelas costas dele lhe deu um pouco de aversão.

- Não, Finn não tem a mínima idéia de que eu venho mantendo contato com os Hummel por todos esses anos e também não me agrada ficar guardando isso dele, não acho justo. Mas ele melhorou tanto, Rachel. _Tanto._ Quando disse que o trato como um filho, eu falei sério. Parte de mim realmente o adotou e eu me sinto tão responsável por ele e vê-lo regressar ao estado zero praticamente em poucos dias me fez pensar que eu talvez não tenha me esforçado o bastante, sabe? Implica que em algum momento eu _falhei._ Que eu não cumpri a promessa que fiz para Carole e para Burt e que fiz a mim mesmo. – o dono do bar piscou algumas vezes querendo disfarçar a emoção evidente em seus olhos, mas isso não impediu uma solitária lágrima escorresse pelo rosto dele.

Não percebeu, mas se pegou emocionada com o rumo daquela conversa, ou talvez era somente um momento de simpatia. O assunto era Finn e isso era terreno delicado para Rachel Berry. Mas Will não tinha respondido completamente as suas perguntas.

- E estou te contando tudo isso porque eu acho que todas as pessoas merecem uma segunda chance. E acredito que ninguém mais desse mundo merece uma do que Finn Hudson. É o que ele vem buscando todo esse tempo, é só isso o que ele quer. Uma chance de fazer tudo certo dessa vez. De provar que ele pode fazer certo dessa vez. – tossiu um pouco engasgado com um teimoso choro que persistia em sair e sorriu ao ver que eles tinham acabado de cruzar a divisa de Ohio. - E acho que o que vocês dois tem merece uma segunda chance.

Rachel não esboçou qualquer reação, apenas voltou a se recostar no banco abraçando as próprias pernas olhando a escuridão do lado de fora e vendo a vegetação de Ohio começar a ser encoberta de novo com a neve.

* * *

><p>Quase uma hora depois de terem entrado em Ohio, os dois carros finalmente entraram numa ruazinha tranqüila cheia de casas lindas, enfeitadas e todas bem animadas com a véspera de Natal. O carro de Kurt foi o primeiro entrar calçada adentro com Noah Puckerman buzinando para quem quisesse ouvir num raio de dois quilômetros. Will veio em seguida com uma Rachel Berry quase pulando da janela com o carro em movimento. Pelo estardalhaço todo, Burt e Carole saíram do conforto de suas casas e viram Kurt correr pela neve fofa que cobria o jardim se jogar nos braços do pai e receber um caloroso abraço da madrasta. Logo os outros três se aproximaram.<p>

- Não estou entendendo... Se você está aqui, isso quer dizer que alguma coisa aconteceu com Finn... – Carole comentou estreitando os olhos já sendo tomada pelo pânico ao notar a presença de Schuester.

Kurt e Puck arregalaram os olhos para os dois querendo alguma explicação, mas Burt interveio antes que eles tivessem qualquer chance de pensar em perguntar algo.

- Vamos entrar, vocês estão congelando. E eu diria "prazer em revê-lo, Will", mas vejo que a situação não é uma das melhores. – ele falou empurrando todos para o conforto de sua casa.

Após se acomodarem e de serem servidos pelo mecânico com bebidas quentes e biscoitos caseiros, Will começou a explicar por alto o que tinha acontecido no aniversário de Rachel – esta já devidamente apresentada como namorada de Finn, embora a mesma não pudesse afirmar com certeza se ainda matinha esse status ou não – e como ele e os Hummel se conheciam. Kurt se pegou um pouco assustado com todo aquele esquema que seu pai e Carole tinham armado para manter o olho no seu meio-irmão, mas acabou contribuindo com a conversa adicionando como ele e Finn vieram a se reencontrar de novo. Puck também dera o seu parecer na história falando alguns detalhes mínimos, mas todos os depoimentos levavam ao sumiço de Finn. Carole numa hora daquelas já hiperventilava em desespero quando Puckerman teve a brilhante idéia de acrescentar que ele tinha deixado New York com a moto e bebidas alcoólicas.

- Parece que o seu palpite inicial estava errado, Miss Diva. – Kurt comentou notando o seu pai começando a se mobilizar para ajudar na busca por Finn. – E pelo amor de Gaga, pai... Vai com calma por essas ruas. Estão puro gelo. – disse vendo-o se empacotar todo de agasalhos e acessórios de frio.

Rachel, que até então pouco tinha falado desde o momento em que chegara também estava se correndo com o seu tiro no escuro. O seu lado racional tinha errado, mas o seu coração ainda tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que Finn estava em Ohio e estar ali, na casa dele só reforçou essa certeza. Mas Ohio era enorme, ele podia estar em qualquer lugar daquele estado, ou talvez poderia até ter atravessado a fronteira para o Canadá. Viu que as coisas na casa dos Hummel estavam começando a ficar agitadas, Carole de um lado pendurada no telefone avisando para metade do mundo que Finn estava perdido, Puck discutindo com Kurt quais direções eles iriam tomar enquanto Burt e Will conversaram fervorosamente sobre a idéia de pendurar panfletos pela manhã. Mas algo naquele caos todo chamou a sua atenção.

Um retrato.

Um grande retrato pendurado acima da lareira.

Um homem fardado e absurdamente parecido com Finn.

_Christopher Hudson, meu pai._

As palavras dele vieram instantaneamente na sua cabeça e Rachel saltou do sofá mandando todo mundo calar a boca e arrancando o telefone das mãos de Carole.

- Eu sinto muito ter que extremamente indelicada, mas Sra. Hummel eu preciso fazer uma pergunta muito, muito dolorosa para a senhora! Seu marido, o falecido Christopher, ele chegou a ser enterrado ou foi só uma cerimônia?

- Chris foi morto por uma mina. Não sobrara nada para que fosse possível realizar um enterro. O exército só nos ofereceu uma missa e uma homenagem de honra ao mérito na base... Não estou entendendo aonde a senhorita quer chegar com essas perguntas, Rachel! – Carole pareceu estar um pouquinho irritada com a audácia da jovem.

Mais um tiro no escuro indo por água abaixo. Ou talvez não... Ela tinha outro palpite.

- Um local, qualquer lugar que lembre Christopher, uma lembrança forte que Finn tenha com ele... Tipo algo que somente pai e filho faziam! – Rachel praticamente gritou, ela estava afobada, quase impaciente. – Algo que seja de extrema significância para Finn, Sra. Hummel!

Carole agora conseguia ver a linha de raciocínio dela e teve que dar crédito á jovem. Perdeu alguns minutos revisitando o passado, os anos em que Christopher ainda estava vivo e quando ainda eram uma família unida e estruturada. Eram tantas coisas que Finn e Chris faziam juntos, como jogar baseball – mas isso eles jogavam em qualquer lugar -, ou naquelas férias em que os dois passaram o verão inteiro construindo aquela casinha da árvore – mas a antiga casa deles tinha sido demolida e dado lugar a uma loja de brinquedos -. As lembranças foram sendo trazidas até Dezembro, Natal quando pai e filho saíam para escolher a árvore e ela ficava em casa preparando o jantar...

- O Tree Lot! O Tree Lot do Mr. Farris! Chris e Finn sempre escolhiam as árvores, todo Natal! Burt e Kurt vocês sabem aonde é, certo? – os dois confirmaram. E Carole jogou os braços ao redor de Rachel lhe abraçando intensamente. – Obrigada, querida. Muito obrigada. Agora vá, traga o nosso Finn de volta!

Naquele instante ela teve a certeza de ela e Carole partilhavam da mesma conexão com Finn, mas uma era maternal e a outra... Enfim, Rachel não se arriscava em rotular essa forte ligação com ele, mas ficou aliviada em saber ela e a mãe dele tinham algo em comum. Puck surgiu do meio do nada no meio do momento delas e literalmente jogou Rachel em seus ombros a carregando para fora da casa. Em poucos minutos o comboio estava de volta aos carros, Burt e Will em um, Puck, Kurt e Rachel em outro. Eram quase dez horas da noite quando eles arrancaram pelas ruas.

Kurt até minutos atrás tinha avisado ao pai para não correr, mas o próprio estava cantando os pneus pelas tranqüilas ruas. Junte a alta velocidade, mais a neve que estava caindo, mais as ruas completamente escorregadias e você terá uma alta dose de adrenalina, um Noah Puckerman rolando de rir no banco do passageiro e uma Rachel Berry apavorada no banco de trás.

- KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL, TIRA O PÉ DESSE ACELARADOR! – Rachel gritou com as mãos no rosto e se recusando a olhar para frente, sentindo somente os sacolejos do automóvel. Isso só serviu para alimentar as gargalhadas de Puck. – NOAH, ISSO NÃO TEM GRAÇA!

- Meu carro tem tração nas quatro rodas, Rachel! Não seja dramática! – Kurt refutou jogando o volante para direta adentrando numa rua sem saída com uma espécie de bosque ao final dela e uma casinha.

- E desde quando você entende alguma coisa de carros? – Puck o indagou segurando-se no banco quando o motorista deu um forte pisão no freio fazendo o carro derrapar até o meio fio, e subindo abruptamente na calçada, quase invadindo a cerca da casinha. – Puta merda, Hummel! Mais um pouco e a gente entra com carro e tudo! – ele exaltou ainda com a adrenalina alta e se curvando para olhar Rachel toda encolhida no banco traseiro e visivelmente assustada.

Sem perder a pose, Kurt retirou o cinto e puxou o retrovisor para ele a fim de arrumar os cabelos e enrolar o cachecol ao redor do pescoço. Ele desceu e abriu a porta de trás com as mãos na cintura e esperando a boa vontade de Rachel se mexer e sair.

- Meu pai é um mecânico, Puckerman. Querendo ou não, eu absorvi algumas coisas. – respondeu com classe e vendo o segundo carro se aproximar. Burt desceu do carro aos berros sobre a direção maluca do filho pelas ruas de Lima. – Okay Drama King, vai querer ficar parado aqui dando uma bronca em mim ou vamos invadir a véspera de Natal do Mr. Harris e avisá-lo que o meu irmão deve estar perdido pelo Tree Lot dele e provavelmente bêbado, pai?

E com isso, Burt não tinha argumentos. Os cinco começaram a andar e com todo o estardalhaço em frente à sua casa, um senhor de meia idade saiu na varanda com a bengala nas mãos e caminhou vagaroso até o grupo. Os dois adultos, Mr. Hummel e Will tomaram as rédeas da situação e os jovens receberam autorização para irem ao Tree Lot. Como a casa ficava integrada a um bosque de pinheiros, isso dava ao Mr. Harris um longo Tree Lot. A coisa mais óbvia para se fazer era que cada um fosse para um lado.

Desse jeito, Burt foi só, Puck com Will seguiram em uma direção e Kurt e Rachel foram para outro. A neve começou a cair mais intensamente e a temperatura a ficar ainda mais baixa, mas eles continuavam cortar os pinheiros podados e devidamente expostos. Pelo caminho somente alguma luzes, o que dificultava a visibilidade e quanto mais adentravam no bosque, mas a neve se tornava fofa e diminuindo o ritmo de caminhada.

Mesmo coberta dos pés à cabeça, Rachel tremia. Ela e Kurt davam passos lentos, os olhos atentos a qualquer movimento enquanto os seus ouvidos ouviam a movimentação dos outros. As palavras de Carole rodeando a sua cabeça sobre esse lugar ser um local especial para Finn e o pai dele e pegou-se imaginando um Finn mais novo, moleque, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios pulando de um lado para outro, apontando árvores, caindo na neve pela sua afobação enquanto Christopher olhava para o filho orgulhoso. Tinha poucas informações acerca desse período da vida dele com o pai, mas pelo pouco que tivera acesso sabia o quanto era forte e importante essa ligação entre pai e filho. Quanto ela voltou a realidade tinha se dado conta do quanto estava longe da entrada do bosque e Kurt parecia tagarelar ao lado dela por alguns minutos, embora não tivesse escutado uma palavra sequer dele.

- Carole chegou a comentar algumas vezes em Natais anteriores como Chris e Finn vinham escolher a árvore de Natal. Era uma espécie de tradição entre eles. Você foi bem esperta na sua observação, Rachel. – ele comentou se embrenhando entre uns pinheiros e ouvindo um sonoro _crack_ abafado pela neve.

O casal de amigos se entreolhou e fitaram o chão onde havia um rastro de caco de vidros espalhados pelo manto branco. Kurt se abaixou pegando um punhado de neve e cheirando.

- Álcool. – ele falou dando para Rachel cheirar também. Não era exatamente álcool, mas sim bebida alcoólica.

Retirando o celular de um dos bolsos do sobretudo, Rachel iluminou o chão vendo que havia uma espécie de rastro de vidros e a neve estava com uma cor meio amarelada, e conforme seguiam para frente o odor se tornava mais forte. Mais certos do que nunca de que Finn estava perto, eles começaram a correr bosque adentro gritando o nome dele e logo o avistaram escorado numa árvore, praticamente caído. Ao redor algumas garrafas de bebidas, umas enterradas na neve, outras derramadas, umas pela metade e umas nem abertas ainda.

E nenhum sinal da moto.

A visão de Finn daquele jeito deixou Rachel presa num estado de choque momentâneo. Primeiro, ele estava completamente entregue ao álcool, segundo o local todo fedia demais, o cheiro era tão forte que fazia com que os seus olhos ardessem; terceiro, Finn estava praticamente exposto ao temeroso frio usando somente uma jaqueta de couro, calça jeans, botas e luvas. Ele deveria estar congelando ali E finalmente quarto, ele parecia estar inconsciente.

Kurt se mostrou mais proativo avançando sobre a neve enquanto falava aos berros com o seu pai pelo celular que tinha encontrado o irmão. O jovem se jogou de joelhos ao lado dele afastando todas as garrafas e verificando se Finn estava mesmo vivo. Tinha pulso, fraco, mas tinha. O grito esganiçado que lançou no meio do bosque a fim de chamar a atenção da amiga pareceu surtir efeito, pois Rachel se juntou a ele abraçando o baterista e o colocando deitado sobre as suas pernas. Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa, Finn estava parecendo uma pedra de gelo.

- Ligue para Santana. – ela pediu notando os lábios dele completamente roxos. Kurt arfou como se ela estivesse de brincadeira. – LIGUE PARA ELA, KURT! – ordenou retirando o próprio cachecol e protegendo o pescoço de Finn. – Coloque no viva-voz! – pediu e ouviu o primeiro toque, o segundo e por fim o "alô" do outro lado da linha. – Santana você precisa me ajudar! O encontramos, mas Finn está desacordado, pouco protegido do frio, completamente gelado, lábios roxos e pulsação fraca! – a fala que começou calma agora atingia o ponto do pânico.

"_Ah __merda. __Hobbit, __você __está __sozinha __ou __tem __mais __alguém __aí?_" a latina perguntou e Kurt se fez presente para ela. "_Ótimo, __prestem __bem __atenção __vocês __dois. __Pelo __o __que __Rachel __me __descreveu, __Frankenteen __parece __apresentar __sintomas __de __hipotermia__. E __tudo __o __que __fizerem __agora __vai __ser __vital __para __Finn, __ouviram? __Quero __que __comecem __protegendo __as __extremidades __dele, __mãos, __pés, __orelhas, __nariz __e __lábios. __E __Hobbit, __as __roupas __dele __estão __úmidas?_" ela perguntou ouvindo toda a movimentação do outro lado da linha. Kurt e Rachel se prontificaram em colocar suas luvas nas mãos dele, gorro na cabeça de Finn.

- Pronto, ele está coberto. E não, as roupas dele estão secas, mas geladas diante da temperatura que está aqui. – Kurt a respondeu olhando para os lados na esperança de ver seu pai, Kurt ou Will. Porque eles estavam demorando tanto?

"_Lady__Lips, __massageie __Finn __em __todas __as __partes __para __fazer __o __sangue __circular __e __assim __trazer __oxigênio __para __os __membros __a __fim __de __evitar __qualquer __amputação. __E __Rachel, __tire __as __suas __roupas, __não __todas, __mas __o __suficiente __para __deixar __suas __pernas __e __braços __expostos. __Preciso __que __coloque __Finn __deitado __contra __o __seu __peito __e __assim __transmitir __o __calor __do __seu __corpo __para __o __dele, __principalmente __para __essa __região __do __tronco. __Agora __sim, __liguem __para __a __emergência. __E __me __avisem __quando __a __situação __estiver __controlada._" E assim Santana se despediu.

Em segundos Rachel estava somente de calcinha e sutiã exposta num frio horroroso aninhando Finn em seus braços rezando internamente para que os outros não demorassem a chegar. Kurt compartilhava o mesmo pânico nos olhos dela, mas continuava a massagear vigorosamente o corpo inteiro do irmão. Ambos os jovens apavorados, mas não ousando verbalizar seus temores, apenas torcendo para que não fosse muito tarde para Finn.

Por algum milagre Divino, Puck surgiu abrindo espaço entre as árvores e logo atrás dele veio uma equipe de paramédicos com uma maca. Will e Burt também apareceram, tanto um quanto outro com as mesmas expressões de horror e medo. Um dos paramédicos enrolou Rachel num grosso cobertor parabenizando ela e Kurt pelos primeiros socorros que tinham dado na vítima. Com a ajuda de Puck, que a colocou em seus braços carregando-a para fora do bosque, Rachel foi colocada também numa maca assim que atingiram a ambulância parada no caminho mal iluminado, uma vez que também tinha ficado exposta ao frio.

O relógio marcou exatamente meia noite quando eles saíram do Tree Lot em direção ao hospital.

Pior Natal de suas vidas.

* * *

><p>Custou a sair o capítulo, mas saiu! Desculpem a demora!<p>

Meu plano inicial era eles encontrarem o Finn consciente e completamente bêbado, mas eu adoro um drama. xD Mas ele não vai morrer, tá?

Well, e Santana, hein? Juro que a melhor parte de escrever Julliard Meets Drummer é escrever a Santana. Eu me divirto! Ela vai ferrar com o Jesse... HAHAHAHA.

É isso, gento. Próximo update agora só ano que vem. Desejo a todos um ótimo Natal e um Feliz Ano Novo! E obrigada pelo carinho, reviews, mensagens (tanto via twitter quanto via tumblr). Vcs são uns amores :3

Reviews?

;)


	19. Forgive Yourself First

_ÓIA, saiu mais um cap. Oremos! \o/_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18: Forgive Yourself First.<strong>

A primeira vez que ele teve um lapso de consciência foi ainda na ambulância quando ergueram a sua cabeça para colocarem uma compressa de panos mornos ao redor do pescoço. Não fazia idéia de onde estava, ouvia vozes, mas não as compreendia e elas pareciam distantes, mas um timbre entre elas era inconfundível para os seus tímpanos.

Quando pensou em chamá-la, ele já estava mergulhado na escuridão de novo.

* * *

><p>A segunda vez que retomou temporariamente os sentidos foi quando sentiu algo lhe perfurando o braço, resmungou e isso desencadeou uma ardência absurda na garganta que ele pensou que fosse entrar em combustão ali mesmo.<p>

Mas a escuridão estava lá de novo, chamando-o, e ele não resistiu.

* * *

><p>A terceira vez ele foi obrigado a voltar da escuridão pacífica.<p>

Aos poucos ele conseguia distinguir os benefícios de ficar no seu mundo escuro e isolado, lá não havia ardência na garganta, não havia dores excruciantes por toda a extensão do seu corpo, não havia essa sede desumana e nem essa claridade absurda que por um momento achou que fosse ficar cego.

Porém, o lado de lá não tinha a voz de sua mãe, nem a voz de Kurt e Burt.

Mãe.

Burt.

Kurt.

A realidade lhe bateu com tanta força que Finn perdera a noção de que não tinha um pingo de força, mas mesmo assim tentou se colocar sentado. O que se seguiu depois foi um grunhido gutural de dor e o barulho do corpo pesado do rapaz bater com brutalidade contra a cama do hospital.

A claridade finalmente se ajustou aos seus olhos e lá estavam os três juntamente com um ser de jaleco branco lhe oferecendo um copinho de plástico com um canudinho.

Finn aceitou.

* * *

><p>Pelo tempo que eles levaram do Tree Lot até o Hospital, Carole já estava lá e viu Rachel passar numa maca, ainda trêmula de frio e enrolada em grossos cobertores, em seguida veio a maca de Finn, esta com mais urgência. A visão do filho inconsciente a deixou paralisada por alguns segundos, lágrimas incontroláveis descendo pelo seu rosto cansado até sentir os braços do marido lhe abraçando e sussurrando que tudo ficaria bem.<p>

Após ser aquecida e mesmo ignorando as ordens diretas das enfermeiras para que permanecesse descansando em seu quarto, Rachel se arrastou para os corredores à procura de notícias dele. Não tardou em encontrar Will e Puck na sala de espera e soube que Finn estava na UTI, tinha entrado em coma alcoólico e estava de fato hipotérmico.

Ligou para Santana como prometera e repassou as informações. Agora era a espera.

* * *

><p>Kurt era o único que saía para conversar com eles. A princípio o estado do irmão era grave, a intoxicação alcoólica facilitou a hipotermia, mas como os paramédicos e o próprio médico responsável disseram, as medidas que ele e Rachel tomaram ajudaram a diminuir os danos. A temperatura do corpo de Finn estava se estabilizando, era um processo um tanto longo, pois enfiá-lo diretamente numa "sauna" após a exposição ao frio intenso e em longo prazo possibilitaria a chance de um choque térmico, portanto ele tinha que ser aquecido aos poucos, mas priorizando as extremidades e a região torácica ao redor do coração. Quanto ao tratamento do coma alcoólico, somente com insulina intravenosa.<p>

Mais espera.

* * *

><p>Eram quase sete horas da manhã quando Puck, Burt e Will conseguiram convencer Rachel de ir para casa e descansar um pouco. Era a mais exausta deles, junto com Kurt, mas este se recusou a sair do lado de Finn e foi obrigado a prometer a amiga que ligaria caso houvesse alguma mudança. Burt retornara para a UTI após entregar as chaves da residência nas mãos de Will, e os três saíram.<p>

A volta foi torturante. Pela janela via as crianças acordando alegres e fervorosas atrás de seus presentes, umas já estavam do lado de fora de suas casas com os brinquedos novos, fazendo bagunça na neve. Por onde passavam viam famílias irradiando alegria, amor, união e felicidade por estarem ao lado dos entes queridos, enquanto Puck pensava no estado do amigo e ao mesmo tempo sentia um aperto no coração por estar longe da esposa e da filha. Mesmo sentimento que Will compartilhava pensando no pequeno Ian. Passara o primeiro Natal dele longe do filho e da mulher. E Rachel, embora fosse judia e não comemorasse a festa Cristã, se pegou pensando nos seus pais por um breve momento, e desejando um milagre divino de Natal.

Noah e Schuester resseguravam que logo Finn iria acordar, estavam otimistas após ouvirem o último parecer do médico. Rachel também tinha consciência disso, mas por algum motivo não se permitia compartilhar esse sentimento de esperança com os amigos. Queria isolamento, pelo menos por alguns minutos.

Sem cerimônias subiu as escadas, não tinha idéia para onde estava indo, mas continuou subindo notando as vozes dos dois homens desaparecerem atrás dela.

Silêncio. Finalmente.

O segundo andar era tão aconchegante quanto o primeiro, e este parecia mais familiar também. Por uns instantes lembrava a casa de seus pais ao notar as paredes abarrotadas de porta-retratos, os mais diversos. Finalmente "conheceu" a mulher que deveria ser a mãe de Kurt. Linda, diga-se de passagem. Elizabeth estava com Burt e segurando um Kurt muito branquelo, gordinho e cabeludo nos braços. Viu outras fotos do amigo com o pai, umas de Carole com Christopher, Finn com o pai, mas não havia um com as duas famílias reunidas. O que a levou pensar que o espaço vazio numa das paredes estivesse reservado para quando esse dia chegasse.

Caminhou com passos lentos pelos corredores, parando especialmente para apreciar um Finn Hudson criança, com o mesmo sorriso lateral característico, o mesmo que a cativou. O seu coração pulou uma batida ao ver que Christopher também compartilhava da mesma característica analisando uma foto específica.

Tal pai, tal filho.

Sem saber para onde os seus pés estavam guiando-a, ela continuou a caminhar até parar em determinada porta. Levou a mão à maçaneta e a girou abrindo lentamente. Uma lufada de ar frio a cumprimentou e fitou parte da janela aberta. O quarto todo era azul e no momento em que colocou o pé lá dentro não tardou em reconhecer que aquele quarto pertencia a Finn. O teto era revestido com um papel de parede que reluzia o espaço, com planetas, asteróides, estrelas.

Sentou-se na cama sentindo-a ranger com o seu peso. Os olhos correndo de um lado para o outro absorvendo cada mínimo detalhe daquele quarto, como uma plaquinha dourada de metal com o brasão do exército americano com os dizeres grifados: "Soldado. Marido. Pai. **HERÓI**", esta última em destaque em caixa alta. Mas o que lhe chamou atenção mesmo foi a frase arranhada no metal: _Meu herói._ A dor que sentiu ao ver aquilo foi tão angustiante que Rachel se engasgou com o choro preso. E o que viu a seguir só piorou o seu estado: chapéus de cowboy pendurados, um de criança e outro de adulto.

Todas as lágrimas contidas agora saíam sem controle. Os sentimentos confinados, os medos reprimidos, tudo veio à tona. Nem mesmo ela tinha noção do quanto estava bagunçada emocionalmente, mas Rachel se curvou agarrando o travesseiro da cama dele abraçando-o com tanta força e soluçando de forma intensa contra a fronha, que de um jeito permaneceu com o cheiro de Finn impregnado.

* * *

><p>A casa permaneceu silenciosa, somente os seus passos ecoando enquanto descia as escadas. Tinha perdido a noção do tempo, cochilou diante da exaustão do choro. Acordou somente quando o travesseiro que estava agarrada escorregou para fora da cama. Sua mochila com as roupas estavam no andar inferior e não estava nem um pouco a fim de descer e ter que encarar tanto Puck quanto Will. Ficou satisfeita em atacar as poucas roupas de Finn que restaram no armário dele após tomar banho, perfeitamente preservadas, porém velhas, muito velhas, uma vez que a camisa que pegou não a engolira monstruosamente como as demais.<p>

Desceu com a toalha ainda em mãos enxugando os cabelos e não viu ninguém na sala. Seguiu mais adentro e encontrou com Puck de costas para ela, o cheiro de café fresco praticamente a intoxicando. Viu-se sedenta por uma xícara. O bombeiro se virou tomando um pequeno susto pela chegada sorrateira dela, mas sorriu lhe oferecendo uma caneca com a bebida quente. Não conversaram, apenas aproveitaram o momento para apreciarem o café, sentindo-o aquecer os seus corpos por dentro naquela tarde fria.

Tarde.

Quatro e vinte seis da tarde.

_Tarde._

_ Por quanto tempo ela tinha dormido? _Chegara ali pouco antes das nove da manhã!

Notando que Rachel tinha se dado conta do tempo, Puck depositou a própria caneca no balcão da cozinha e se aproximou dela.

- Porque não me acordaram? – ela praticamente gritou na cara dele. Estava enraivecida e se pegou ainda mais em fúria quando ele segurou os seus braços a impedindo de ir a lugar algum. Não até ele dizer o que ele precisava dizer. – Cadê Will? Argh, isso não é justo Noah! Kurt ligou?

- Rachel, – era uma das raras vezes que ele a chamava pelo nome, e fez uso de um tom sério. Ela gelou já pensando na pior das possibilidades e prendeu a respiração esperando que ele continuasse. – Primeiro: Você estava completamente exausta e precisava descansar o quanto pudesse, já que recusou descansar no hospital. Segundo: Quando Kurt ligou perguntando sobre você, eu disse que estava dormindo e ele próprio disse para deixarmos a princesa ter o sono da beleza. Terceiro: Sim, Finn acordou. Ainda está fraco, mas consciente. Will foi para o hospital e eu fiquei aqui esperando você acordar. – ele pausou libertando-a finalmente e dando mais um gole no café. – Agora coloque um casaco, luvas e cachecol. Vamos ao hospital.

* * *

><p>Ele tinha muito que processar, mas o seu cérebro parecia tão cansado e dolorido quanto o restante do corpo. Tinha entendido até a parte da hipotermia e coma alcoólico, isso explicava a perfuração que sentiu nos braços: a insulina intravenosa no esquerdo e o soro no direito. O doutor ainda lhe explicara que por ter ficado muito tempo exposto ao frio, Finn tinha perdido a sensibilidade no dedo mindinho da mão direita e de fato, não conseguia senti-lo. Mas tirando isso, nenhuma seqüela.<p>

Até aí tudo bem.

A parte mais complexa veio depois quando Kurt e Burt explicaram a odisséia que passaram para encontrá-lo e como Rachel, Puck e Will também estavam envolvidos na história. A menção do nome dela fez Finn girar os olhos em todas as direções à procura da morena baixinha, mas sua mãe lhe explicou que devido à exaustão ela tinha retornado para a residência dos Hummel.

Finn não podia falar – ordens diretas do doutor para não forçar a fala por pelo menos algumas horas -, mas resmungava e dava sinais com a cabeça. Ele tinha tantas perguntas, queria ter forças o suficiente para poder segurar uma caneta e escrevê-las. Como os quatro estavam ali, ao redor de dele, com as mesmas expressões de preocupação, agindo como uma verdadeira família como se nada tivesse acontecido no passado.

Não queria piedade.

Deveria ser desprezado. Ignorado. Deixado ao relento. Talvez a morte fosse mais reconfortante. Pelo menos teria a chance de passar mais tempo com o seu pai. Desejo bem tentador. Chegou a considerá-lo e executá-lo no meio da bebedeira. Combinação de álcool e direção. Lembrava-se de tentar pilotar a moto bêbado, conseguiu por alguns metros e então acelerou. A arrancada o desequilibrou, a moto foi para um lado e ele rolou para o outro pelo asfalto da rodovia. Segundos depois ouviu um estrondoso crack e ergueu a cabeça para ver que Drizzle estava toda arrebentada contra uma placa: "Bem vindo a Lima". A partir daí decidiu continuar o seu caminho sem rumo a pé.

Com o passar do tempo ele acabou sendo transferido para um quarto no andar superior e agora podendo receber visitas de Will. Tinha que confessar que estava com esperança de ver Rachel lá esperando por ele, mas nenhum sinal dela. Então ele esperou, tirando cochilos esporádicos, acordando somente quando algum médico vinha examiná-lo ou quando uma enfermeira chegava com alguma comida.

Sua mãe estava ao seu lado massageando seus rebeldes cabelos, Burt esparramado confortavelmente no sofá no quarto assistindo o noticiário enquanto Kurt ocupava a segunda cadeira com um exemplar na Vogue nas mãos. Ele já se arriscava a responder algumas coisas, mas nada de falar demais.

- Lá vêm eles. – Will anunciou abrindo a porta sorrindo ao ver uma Rachel Berry correr desesperada pelos corredores com Puck no encalço.

Finn grunhiu ansioso enquanto Carole ajustava a posição da cama colocando-o sentado. Kurt largara a revista, Burt já estava de pé e o relógio marcou cinco horas da tarde quando a pequena silhueta de Rachel cruzou a porta levando as mãos à boca tomada por uma onda de alívio ao vê-lo consciente, inteiro, sem nenhuma amputação ou seqüela visível. Sua vontade era de se jogar nos braços dele, abraçá-lo como se sua vida dependesse disso, mas seus instintos a impediram. Ele ainda estava fraco.

Discretamente Carole se afastou cedendo a sua cadeira para a jovem e Rachel não hesitou em sentar-se. Entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele e ele se sentiu um pouco decepcionado por não sentir a pele dela tocar o dedinho debilitado, mas isso era o que menos importava no momento. Fechou os olhos quando a outra mão dela acariciou o seu rosto de forma protetora sentindo-a se aproximar mais dele, colando suas testas.

- Jamais. Eu disse _jamais_ volte a nos assustar desse jeito, Finn Hudson. – seu tom autoritário saiu fraco diante da emoção de vê-lo bem. As lágrimas de Rachel traçaram os caminhos conhecidos pelas bochechas, chegando à altura do queixo e pingando nas bochechas de Finn.

Bem lentamente ele ergueu a mão que não estava entrelaçada na dela e com o polegar enxugou delicado rosto da jovem. Abriu a boca, mas foi calado pelo indicador de Rachel:

- Poupe-se. Noah me disse que você ainda está bastante fraco. Quero que descanse.

Sem poder protestar, ele assentiu. Rachel se afastou dando espaço para Puck cumprimentar o amigo. Os dois trocaram sorrisos genuínos enquanto o dono do moicano o atualizava das últimas em New York.

* * *

><p>Por precaução, o doutor responsável pelo quadro clínico de Finn achou melhor ele passar pelo menos mais um dia no hospital e se ele continuasse nesse ritmo acelerado de recuperação, era bem provável que ele teria alta no dia seguinte – contando que ficasse de repouso em casa.<p>

Nem sempre todos estavam ao mesmo tempo dentro do quarto, mas duas pessoas se recusavam a sair de perto dele e estas eram as duas únicas presenças femininas naquele bando de homens. Ao saber que Finn passaria a noite no hospital, tanto Rachel quanto Carole foram as primeiras a se voluntariarem para fazer companhia a ele. E as horas continuavam a se arrastar juntamente com o clima de Natal do lado de fora dos corredores. Não falavam muito, até porque ninguém tinha condições psicológicas para lidar com os assuntos que fizeram Rachel, Kurt, Will e Puck saírem de New York atrás dele.

Passavam das nove da noite quando Carole se deixou ser convencida a ir embora e descansa juntamente com os demais – estavam de pé há mais de vinte quatro horas – deixando para Rachel a responsabilidade de passar a noite ao lado do seu filho. Finn não protestou, nem mesmo se quisesse e a menina apenas sorriu com o voto de confiança da senhora. Carole e os demais rapazes se despediram prometendo que estariam o mais cedo possível de volta pela manhã.

Inerte na sua cama, Finn ainda permanecia com a insulina intravenosa e o soro – aparentemente estava mesmo desidratado e o seu corpo ainda estava drenando o excesso de álcool no sistema. Ainda não tinha se arriscado muito com as palavras, mas já conseguia sentir certa melhora na garganta. As horas de silêncio forçado serviram para alguma coisa. Ele acompanhava com cuidado os movimentos da morena baixinha pelo quarto, o senso perfeccionista se fazendo presente ao andar de um lado para o outro arrumando a bagunça deixada pelos demais. Viu Rachel sobressaltar de susto quando a porta se abriu e revelando uma enfermeira com mais uma rodada de remédios e com a notícia de que ele poderia ser liberado da insulina após mencionar que o exame de sangue mostrara resultados promissores.

E antes de sair a enfermeira ajustou o aquecedor dentro do quarto lhes desejando um ótimo final de Natal. Até então Finn não tinha parado para pensar de que não só passara o seu feriado favorito enfurnado dentro de um hospital, como também estragara o Natal de Puck, de Will, de Kurt, de sua Mãe e Burt – Rachel não contava porque era judia. Como se já não bastasse toda a culpa que ele já carregava diariamente, acrescente mais isso na lista.

Suspirou cansado.

Rachel se virou ouvindo-o exasperar e uniu as sobrancelhas curiosa. Finn parecia ter envelhecido uns dez anos desde a última vez em que o vira, estava completamente desleixado com a própria aparência, a barba que sempre fora rala agora estava maior e mais grossa; o cabelo maior e bagunçado; os arranhões nas mãos. Pegou-se imaginando a quantidade de perguntas que ele deveria ter, ou a quantidade de explicações que queria dar, mas isso não fazia parte do feitio dele. Se o conhecia perfeitamente bem, Finn deveria estar preso num mar de culpa e sem a menor prospectiva de perdão.

Não era psicóloga, mas passara tempo o bastante com Santana quando esta estava tomando aulas de psicologia básica na faculdade e diria que o primeiro passo era ele próprio se perdoar. Era a fase mais difícil, ainda mais se tratando de uma pessoa com tanto pessimismo quanto ele, mas Finn tinha que aprender a se perdoar, a tirar essa mágoa, essa decepção de dentro dele para erguer a cabeça e ter a dignidade de olhar nos olhos daqueles que tanto magoou. E não cabia a ele a decisão de ser perdoado ou não, era uma decisão dos outros. Finn não podia escolher em viver para sempre com a culpa, não com ela, Kurt, Will e Puck dispostos a estender a mão para ele sempre que for preciso.

- Cansado? – ela perguntou se aproximando da cama pegando a sua mão fria.

Ele piscou e indicou com a cabeça o copinho de plástico de água com o canudinho. Rachel o entregou e o viu tomar uma longa golada. Bebeu com deleite e pigarreou:

- Bati com a moto. – a voz do rapaz saiu grossa e rouca. Conseqüência do tempo exposto ao frio e sem proteção ao redor do pescoço. Ele chupou a água de novo ignorando a expressão de choque dela, dessa vez um pequeno gole. – Ficaria grato se conseguisse rastreá-la. Bati logo na entrada de Lima. – completou falando lentamente. A ardência na garganta já nem tanto assim, porém ainda incômoda.

A jovem fez uma nota mental de falar disso com Burt no dia seguinte. Mas a informação nova de que ele estava mesmo dirigindo bêbado trouxe uma nova leva de medo e pavor sobre ela. Teve vontade de gritar e enchê-lo de socos e tapas por ter se arriscado daquela maneira, mas permaneceu parada em pé ao lado de sua cama, o aperto na mão dele agora com mais intensidade como se quisesse mostrar por aquele simples gesto o quanto estava aterrorizada só com a possibilidade dele ter tido uma experiência de quase-morte com a combinação bebida e direção.

Como se não fosse suficiente ter lidado com a hipotermia e a intoxicação alcoólica...

- Parte de mim está feliz por você estar aqui, mas outra parte continua procurando um motivo para estar ao meu lado quando deixou bem claro que era para eu sumir da sua vida... – Finn sussurrou rouco e tossindo levemente. – Piedade também? – perguntou com desgosto.

Ela abriu a boca espatifada pronta para rebater o tom acusatório dele quando ouviu Finn continuar:

- Acho que fui muito ingênuo achando que fugir seria a melhor solução, achando que se eu deixasse o meu passado para trás tudo voltaria a ficar bem. O vídeo só serviu para derrubar a máscara que eu carregava diante dos outros e para me lembrar que não importa a distância e o tempo, eu sempre vou ser aquele _monstro_. – pausou com o olhar perdido e um sorriso tristonho nos lábios. – Kurt estava certo. _As pessoas não mudam._ Não há exceção. – resmungou bebendo mais um pouco de água.

- O... – ela ameaçou iniciar uma resposta, mas foi cortada por um Finn que parecia estar num transe preso em seus próprios conflitos.

- E o porquê da piedade? Não entendo. Quero dizer, você viu como o Kurt estava no bar quando o vídeo foi transmitido e de repente eu acordo e ele está ao meu lado, visivelmente preocupado. E Burt? O que ele está fazendo aqui? Depois de tudo o que eu falei, depois de todas as comparações cruéis que eu fiz? E enquanto a minha mãe, Rachel? Tem noção das besteiras que eu disse e fiz para ela? – Finn se silenciou brevemente de novo e bebericou a água mais uma vez. – Não quero piedade, quero desprezo.

Rachel queria protestar, mas ele nção dava chance para isso. Ele continuou com o seu monólogo.

- Por um breve momento eu cheguei a achar que eu talvez pudesse mudar, me permiti acreditar nisso. Me fizeram acreditar que eu poderia mudar, que eu poderia ser a exceção, mas no fundo provei a mim mesmo e ao mundo que não, eu não posso. E sabe a conclusão que eu cheguei? Eu estou cansado. De tudo. Dos meus erros, da minha culpa, do passado... De fugir. – Finn cerrou os olhos e soltou um longo suspiro. Ele parecia exausto. – Eu fudi a minha vida, fudi a vida da minha mãe, do meu padrasto e do meu irmão! Eu—

- Chega! Chega, Finn! Olha o que você está falando! – Rachel explodiu jogando os braços para o ar. – Pare. Não vou admitir que se deprecie desse jeito. Basta. – ela falou o interrompendo quando ele tentou se expressão de novo e se sentando ao lado dele na cama. Finn virou a cara evitando os seus olhos. – Você é um ser humano, somos propícios aos erros... Ainda mais quando somos jovens. Esperar que você reaja perfeitamente bem após perder o seu pai daquela maneira, a pessoa que mais era apegado, e ainda ter que aceitar a intrusão de outro homem na sua vida de uma hora para outra não é fácil. Vo—

- Não! Não ouse tirar a culpa que me pertence de mim! Não tente aliviar o meu lado, Rachel! – o rapaz esbravejou com a voz um pouco exaltado. Isso resultou numa seqüência de tosses. Ele agradeceu mentalmente quando ela tornou a encher o seu copo com água.

- Não estou passando a mão na sua cabeça, o que você fez foram atrocidades, Finn! Mas isso não significa que você não seja merecedor de perdão. – Rachel suavizou a sua expressão severa e se abaixou um pouco obrigando-o a olhá-lo para ela. – Eu acredito que as pessoas mudam, eu acredito que _você _mudou. Depois de tudo o que eu ouvi de Kurt, Will e Puck? – ela sorriu minimamente antes de continuar. – A pior fase já passou. Chega de se punir. Abra os olhos, olhe ao redor... Você tem uma família e amigos prontos para recebê-lo de volta. Não é de sua escolha ser perdoado ou não por eles. Mas é de sua decisão aceitá-los em sua vida de volta ou não. Isso depende inteiramente de você. – a jovem passou a mão pelo rosto áspero pela barba grossa e crescida dele e Finn pareceu relaxar com o toque dela.

Era tão difícil. Para quem está de fora é fácil analisar a situação, mas não fora Rachel que xingou Burt de miserável, pobretão, mecânico medíocre... Não era Rachel discutindo com Carole ao gritos xingando-a de vagabunda por se jogar tão rapidamente nos braços de outros. Não era ela infernizando dia após dia a vida de Kurt... Como olhar para o rosto de cada um deles e saber que ele era o responsável por todas aquelas lembranças ruins?

- Saia desse seu mundo isolado de culpa, punição e amargura, Finn. Não é piedade, não é pena, não é compaixão... O que eu, Carole, Burt, Kurt, Will, Puck e todos os nossos amigos querem é você de volta. Permita-se se perdoar e ser perdoado. – pediu com a voz fraca, a emoção retornando com força total contornando as cicatrizes de outras épocas com a ponta dos dedos no rosto dele.

- Como? Eu não sei fazer isso, Julliard.

Finn fechou os olhos sentindo o nariz queimar, os olhos ficarem aguados. Ele respirou fundo, mas já era tarde demais. As duas silenciosas lágrimas desceram.

- Não está sozinho nessa. Sua família está aqui, seus amigos. _Eu_ estou aqui. – ela o respondeu passando os polegares sobre a face do baterista limpando-a.

- Por quê? Dei todos os motivos para me odiar, mas persiste em ficar do meu lado. Por quê? – ele perguntou cabisbaixo.

Ela chegou a rir por breves segundos antes de respondê-lo. Era incrível que depois de tudo o que passaram eles estavam aqui, numa cama de hospital, quase uma hora da manhã tendo este tipo de conversa com grande carga emocional. Ponderou que aquilo era somente mais uma provação para o que eles compartilhavam, era só mais um teste para ver se tudo no final valeria mesmo a pena.

- Porque um jovem gay universitário me lembrou de que eu não estava pronta para desistir de você. E mais tarde, um sábio dono de bar me disse que todas as pessoas merecem segundas chances, principalmente você. – de novo ela se inclinou na beirada da cama aproximando seus rostos e mais uma vez o viu relaxar inteiramente perto dela. – E então eu lembrei que nós dois somos partes de algo especial, porque o que temos é especial. – a última parte ela praticamente sibilou contra os lábios dele, sentindo a respiração quente e acelerada dele contra a sua boca.

Beijaram-se de leve e Finn se afastou para o lado dando espaço suficiente para que ela se deitasse ao lado dele. Rachel se aninhou sentindo a grande onda de alívio varrê-la dos pés à cabeça.

- Vai estar aqui quando eu acordar amanhã? – Finn perguntou beijando os cabelos dela.

- Com certeza.

_Déjà vu._

* * *

><p><em><em>CRY ALL THE TEARS.

Reviews?

;)


	20. Be the Exception

****_Yeap, tá chegando ao final. Mais 2 caps e THE END. (eu acho, vai depender de como eu vou desenrolar os acontecimentos...) _

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19: Be the Exception<strong>

Carole cruzava os corredores apressada, a idéia de que tinha deixado o filho sozinho no hospital não foi de grande ajuda na sua tentativa de descansar em casa, embora Finn não estivesse tecnicamente só, estava com Rachel. Mas ela era mãe e mães sempre são exageradas quando o quesito é preocupação. Não esperou nenhum dos rapazes acordarem, tomou um café da manhã rápido pegou um dos carros e seguiu para o hospital.

Tinha acabado de sair do elevador quando notou uma enfermeira entrando no quarto em que Finn estava, acenou um tanto afobada e a simpática mulher sorriu reconhecendo-a como parente do paciente. Assim que Carole se aproximou a jovem sinalizou silêncio e apontou para Finn e Rachel deitados, abraçados e dormindo pacificamente. Tinha que confessar que até aquele momento não tinha parado para pensar o grau de envolvimento de Rachel naquela história toda... Compreensível, afinal de contas estava com o foco todo voltado para o paradeiro do filho. Mas agora olhando para ela e Finn, Carole julgou que Rachel era muito mais do que uma amiga.

Rachel era famosa entre os Hummel. Não tinha chegado a conhecê-la de fato, mas todas as vezes que Kurt voltava para casa ele tagarelava sem parar as aventuras com ela em New York juntamente com os demais amigos. Só não esperava que a mesma Rachel fosse a... Hum... Namorada de Finn? Possivelmente. A curiosidade lhe inundou e prometeu indagar Kurt sobre o nível de relacionamento do seu filho com a moça.

Não que estivesse se opondo a qualquer coisa. Jamais. Longe disso.

Tinha que até dar créditos a ela.

Viu a enfermeira caminhar em surdina e depositar com muito cuidado a bandeja de café da manhã sobre a mesa do lado da cama de Finn e fazer o caminho de volta no mais absoluto silêncio. Carole a seguiu quando o médico responsável pelo rapaz aparecera do lado de fora do quarto lhe desejando bom dia.

Boas notícias. Finn receberia alta à tarde, sob algumas condições, é claro.

Mas eram ótimas notícias, afinal de contas.

* * *

><p>Fechou a boca assim que percebeu que estava babando. Pegou-se envergonhada quando notou que havia uma mancha úmida na camisa de Finn, um pouco acima do peito. Estava presa, sentiu a mãe firme dele segurando a sua cintura, queria levantar, pois logo o restante dos rapazes e família dele estaria ali a qualquer momento e porque uma câimbra miserável estava deixando toda a panturrilha esquerda terrivelmente dolorida. Precisava levantar, mas sem acordá-lo.<p>

Como?

Tentou girar o quadril torcendo para que a mão dele escorregasse, mas surtiu o efeito inverso. Finn a puxou ainda mais contra o seu corpo. Suspirou baixo e dessa vez movimentou-se bem devagar forçando a mão dele e Finn finalmente cedeu. Assim que se viu livre Rachel girou o corpo para a horizontal e esticou a perna com a câimbra. Mordeu o lábio de dor.

- Você e essa mania de sempre me deixar só na cama pela manhã... – Finn murmurou com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, mas mantendo os olhos fechados. – Ainda é cedo. Volta pra cá. – completou tateando-a a procura da mão dela.

- Hum, tentador, mas preciso levantar. Estou com uma dor horrível na minha perna. – Rachel se justificou apoiando-se nos cotovelos e lhe presenteando com um selinho de bom dia. – Além do ma—

- Câimbra? Sente-se aqui e estique-se.

Os dois giraram a cabeça assim que ouviram a terceira voz dentro do quarto, escondida bem ao fundo perto da janela com persianas, sentada no sofázinho surrado com os óculos na ponta do nariz e folheando uma revista qualquer. Notando de quem se tratava Rachel praticamente fez um salto ornamental da cama, mas fraquejou quando apoiou a perna no chão, aquilo estava mesmo dolorido. Cerrou os olhos engolindo a dor e quando tornou a abri-los viu a pessoa lhe chamar para se sentar ao lado dela no sofá.

Finn por outro lado observava tudo com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas as duas mulheres de sua vida tentando interagir após esse pequeno flagra. Ele não tinha certeza se sua mãe sabia do tipo de relacionamento que ele tinha com Rachel, mas caso não soubesse, agora sabia.

- Bom dia, pombinhos. – Carole disse sorrindo quando os seus olhos encontraram os de Finn no exato momento em que a universitária tinha se sentado ao lado dela.

Yeap, ela sabia.

A senhora puxou a perna de Rachel para o seu colo e começou a massagear a panturrilha dolorida. A menina jogou a cabeça para trás em deleite, e em seguida quase gritou quando Carole pegou justamente no nervo dolorido.

- Sentindo-se melhor, Finn? – ela perguntou voltando a massagear com cuidado a perna da jovem. – Aposto que sim... – completou com um certo divertimento na voz e lançando olhares para o casal.

Quase que instantaneamente o rubor cobriu o rosto de Rachel. Aquilo era o que afinal de contas? Uma vingança do Universo por os pais dela terem pegado ela e Finn no flagra semanas atrás? Pelo menos dessa vez ela não estava aos gritos, nua e cima do rapaz. O máximo que Carole déia ter visto era os dois abraçados e dormindo, somente. Finn por sua vez, achou melhor continuar calado e comer o café-da-manhã que estava depositado ao seu lado.

As coisas com Rachel estavam se encaminhando de maneira positiva, mas naquele momento o seu namoro com a futura estrela da Broadway era a menor das suas preocupações. Claro, estava feliz por estarem se acertando depois de todo o drama que passaram, mas tinha chegado a hora. O instante que Finn evitou por quase três anos, a hora de erguer a cabeça e encarar o passado.

Ainda não tinha coragem de encarar sua mãe nos olhos, não mais do que breves segundos. Burt então, ele se sentia um verdadeiro filho da puta quando estava perto do padrasto. E Kurt. Kurt era a pessoa mais delicada, a conversa com ele seria a mais intensa emocionalmente. Estava fazendo progresso, a conversa com Rachel surtindo efeito nele próprio aos poucos e ela não deixava de estar certa, tinha que se perdoar.

Mas porque era tão difícil?

Finn olhou para a comida e de repente toda a sua fome matinal foi embora. Estava nauseado quando sentiu as lembranças retornando à tona dentro de sua cabeça. Nada fazia sentido, memórias de anos atrás misturavam-se com as recentes, mas nenhuma delas eram agradáveis, só reforçavam a idéia de que ele não valia nada, de que era um monstro, um covarde. Porque se permitiu se tornar desse jeito? Porque escolheu o caminho mais fácil e acessível para lidar com a morte de Christopher? _Porque era o mais fácil_, pensou de maneira severa. _Porque não tinha dor. Porque nada valia a pena. Porque não tinha saudade._ Escolheu se tornar essa pessoa desprezível e cruel por infantilidade, por imaturidade, por covardia. Covardia de não querer aceitar o fato de que o seu pai não estava mais entre eles, covardia por achar que sendo esse monstro ele seria imune a dor.

Ilusão. Só tornou tudo dez vezes pior.

Verdade seja dita, nunca se permitiu parar para pensar sobre a morte de Christopher, quanto mais senti-la diretamente. Finn se recobriu com essa armadura de maldade e seguiu ricocheteando a dor da perda com o bullying, com agressividade, com indiferença, com fúria, com raiva em qualquer um que cruzasse o seu caminho. Infelizmente as pessoas que mais sofreram foram Kurt, Burt e sua mãe.

Mas isso não era desculpa para o que ele fizera e causara.

Mais auto-punição.

Tinha que parar com aquilo. E já.

A náusea passou e Finn retornara a realidade do quarto de hospital. A gelatina ainda intacta, o copo com chocolate quente ainda cheio e Carole e Rachel conversando depois que todo o constrangimento se dissipou.

* * *

><p>A única coisa que o deixava ainda racional dentro daquele carro era a presença de Rachel ao seu lado. Tinha acabado de receber alta do hospital, um pouco antes do previsto graças ao seu quadro rápido de recuperação, mas ainda estava sob medicamentos. Na verdade eram vitaminas por ela estar mal alimentado, então era uma espécie de reposição do que o corpo dele precisava para uma recuperação completa.<p>

Naquela manhã todos tinham aparecido no hospital, aliviados de vê-lo bem e o clima no quarto dava a sensação de uma descontração forçada. Talvez porque todos sabiam que mais cedo ou mais tarde os Hummel iriam se reunir e conversar sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido. Então o médico responsável por ele apareceu trazendo as boas novas e minutos antes do meio dia Finn já estava caminhando de mãos dadas com uma Rachel Berry saltitante do seu lado para a saída do hospital e com sua família e amigos logo atrás. Carole o colocou em seu carro, com Burt no volante, ela no banco do passageiro, Rachel no meio, Kurt do lado dela e Finn do outro lado. Enquanto Will e Puck vinham atrás com outro carro.

O dia em Lima estava nublado, sinal de que haveria mais neve mais tarde. A paisagem era branca, não muito diferente do que estava acostumado a ver em New York City nessa época do ano, mas voltar era tão... Estranho. Mas foi somente quando Burt virou em uma determinada rua é que o pensamento lhe atingiu. Ele estava retornando para a sua casa, a residência dos Hummel. Um local que ele não tinha posto os pés desde o dia da formatura do colégio. Sentiu-se apreensivo e Rachel pareceu perceber o seu nervosismo ao apertar a sua mão como se estivesse passando qualquer segurança que ele precisava no momento.

Será que eles tinham mudado alguma coisa? Provavelmente. E mais uma vez a sua cabeça foi varrida com lembranças daquela casa, e de novo nenhuma delas eram agradáveis. Associava àquela casa à tristeza, mágoa, dor, solidão. Talvez não estivesse pronto para voltar. Retornar era como dar de cara com o velho Finn e as suas atitudes cruéis. Cada cômodo daquele lar carregava uma discussão, gritarias, xingamentos.

Não. Não, não, não, não. Não queria voltar.

O pânico só aumentou quando reconheceu a entrada. O jardim de sua mãe que sempre fora tão colorido no verão agora coberto por um tapete de neve. O carro de Kurt parado na calçada, o salgueiro que tinha o balanço que o seu irmão brincava quando era pequeno tinha desaparecido dando lugar a uma pequena mesinha e cadeiras. A porta se abriu e Burt o olhava esperando que Finn saísse do carro. Ouviu a voz de Rachel dizendo tudo ficaria bem e foi isso o que o fez colocar os pés para fora do veículo.

Tirando a árvore, tudo parecia absolutamente igual. Perdeu pelo menos um minuto tentando processar que estava de volta... _Em casa._ Respirou fundo tentando acalmar o pavor que corria nas suas veias, ele estava suando em plena temperatura abaixo de zero! Puck e Carole o escoltaram para dentro e então o seu pânico ficou evidente quando Finn hesitou passar da porta. Não estava nem um pouco preparado, sentia como se estivesse sob pressão.

Silêncio.

Ele girou nos calcanhares procurando os olhos de Rachel. Ela era a única que tinha algum poder sobre ele e Finn precisava dela. Puck se afastou dando lugar para a baixinha que parecia estar conversando com sua mãe com olhares. Detestava isso. Tinha a sensação de estar sendo tratado como um louco, mas será que elas não entendiam o quanto isso era difícil para ele? Seus ouvidos ansiavam em ouvir a voz de Rachel novamente dizendo que tudo ficaria bem, mas quem se apresentou na sua frente foi, para a sua surpresa, Burt. O mecânico ajeitou o gorro na cabeça e colocou as mãos nos ombros do rapaz antes de falar:

- É complicado, eu sei. Às vezes eu me pego tendo as mesmas memórias que você está tendo nesse momento. Mas sabe como eu as supero? – ele perguntou tentando inutilmente se focalizar nos olhos do seu enteado, mas ele se recusava a qualquer custo. – Eu crio lembranças novas, Finn. Boas. Como essa agora, entre eu e você. – Burt sorriu timidamente antes de continuar. – Esse também é o seu lar. Nunca deixou de ser. Então entre e crie lembranças novas para substituir essas ruins que você tem aí na sua cabeça.

Burt se afastou deixando o caminho livre para Finn. O baterista ergueu a cabeça dando uma rápida olhada para dentro da sala, tão convidativa e tão diferente da última vez em que estivera ali. Os móveis estavam em lugares diferentes, alguns eram novos, mas era a mesma _sala._ A primeira coisa que lhe chamou atenção assim que cruzou a primeira perna para dentro da casa foi o grande retrato do seu pai pendurado na parede, intacto. Os lábios de Finn tremularam de emoção e ele deu mais um passo absorvendo o cheiro, a sensação de estar de volta e ao mesmo tempo com o terror estampado em suas feições. Eram tantos sentimentos conflitantes e Finn não sabia como lidar com eles. Pelo canto do olho viu sua mãe se aproximando com cautela e passando a mãos pelas suas costas.

Ele deu mais passos sentindo a companhia da viúva de Christopher atrás dele como se fosse uma sombra. Deu uma rápida olhar para a sala de jantar, a mesa que ele tinha virado com todos os pratos e a comida já não existia mais, era uma mesa nova, mais compacta, mais simples. Passou pela cozinha e pela entrada que dava para o quarto de Kurt e percebeu que realmente nunca estivera no cômodo que pertencia ao irmão. Instintivamente Finn pegou as escadas, subindo os degraus com pressa com a intenção de deixar sua mãe para trás. Carole resolveu respeitar a decisão dele, mas incumbiu Rachel a missão de acompanhá-lo só de olhar para ela. A menina não hesitou e correu escada acima.

O patamar superior estava muito, muito diferente. Nos lugares dos quadros, dos animais empalhados de Burt nas paredes ao redor das escadas agora estavam recheadas de retratos, os mais diversos. Das duas famílias, exceto por uma parede que permanecia vazia, como se estivesse à espera de uma foto perfeita. Finn teve que se apoiar no corrimão porque era demais, era muito para ele. A náusea tinha voltado, fechou os olhos e a tontura lhe abateu. Cambaleou, mas sentiu um par de mãos segurá-lo. Era Rachel.

- Eu não consigo fazer isso. É uma tortura constante, Julliard. – admitiu respirando fundo querendo espantar a vontade de vomitar.

- Hey, hey. – ela o chamou de maneira suave e buscando os olhos cansados do namorado. – Já disse que não está sozinho nessa, Finn.

Como um menino perdido em busca de direção e suporte, Finn segurou a mão dela decidido a continuar a sua exploração pela casa com Rachel. Caminharam o restante do corredor e como ela já esperava, pararam de frente à porta do quarto que pertencia a ele. Abriu a porta e notou uma pequena bagunça em sua cama, mas de alguma forma sabia que Rachel era quem causara aquilo e ao olhar para só provou que estava certo. A jovem deu um sorriso culpado para ele e entrou primeiro.

Tirando a cama desarrumada, o seu quarto continuava absolutamente o mesmo. Largou a mão da namorada e andou até os chapéus de cowboy, passou a mão sobre eles enquanto os seus olhos se prendiam na plaquinha de metal dedicada a Christopher. De novo sentiu o turbilhão de emoções lhe engolindo de dentro para fora. Com um pouco de hesitação, Rachel pegou o objeto de metal e trouxe até ele:

- Rabisquei isso assim que eu voltei da cerimônia de honra ao mérito que ofereceram para ele na base. – Finn explicou a frase arranhada no metal com a voz embargada. – É uma das poucas memórias que eu tenho desse dia... O resto parece um borrão, sei lá. – acrescentou tomando a placa das mãos dela delicadamente.

Rachel o trouxe para se sentar com ela na cama. Ele estava tão absorto preso nas próprias lembranças e parecia tão confuso, tão hesitante com tudo ao seu redor. Como poderia culpá-lo? E ele estava frágil também, não tinha noção de como era estar no lugar dele, tendo que lidar com o passado todo de uma vez, com os conflitos de sentimentos, com o arrependimento, a vergonha, a falta de coragem de olhar nos olhos daqueles que tanto magoou. Ela queria abraçá-lo e fazer acreditá-la de que realmente tudo ficaria bem, mas Rachel não tinha idéia de como as coisas iria se desenrolar dali pra frente. Agora era um assunto de família e ela não podia se posicionar, era Finn quem tinha que tomar a iniciativa, era ele quem tinha que sentar e conversar com cada um dos Hummel. Mas isso não significava que ela estava tirando o corpo fora. Era visível que Finn precisava dela e Rachel estava lá para isso, para ajudá-lo a passar por todas essas fases.

- Noah e Will vão embora daqui a pouco. – ela falou de repente e ganhando a atenção dele.

- Vo-Você também vai? – Finn gaguejou inseguro e apreensivo.

- É óbvio que vocês precisam de uma reunião em família sobre tudo o que aconteceu e eu só sou uma estranha, Finn. – ela o respondeu pegando na mão dele de novo tentando transparecer conforto.

- N-não! Eu sei que é egoísta pedir isso depois de praticamente arruinar a sua festa de aniversário e o seu final de ano, mas, por favor, fica. Fica. Você é a única coisa que me deixa racional, com os pés no chão no meio desse mar de memórias ruins. – ele praticamente implorou envolvendo o rosto dela em suas grandes e ásperas mãos.

- Mas é a _sua_ família. – Rachel contra-argumentou. – Ficar aqui só vai fazer com que eu me sinta uma intrusa. – completou segurando os pulsos dele.

- E você faz parte dela, Rachel. Você é o meu suporte, meu porto seguro, minha motivação. Não vá, fica. Por favor. – pediu mais uma vez. – Você disse que eu não estava sozinho nessa. Fica.

Ela não tinha argumentos depois dessa. Acenou com a cabeça e Finn lhe enlaçou num abraço apertado de cheio de alívio.

* * *

><p>O casal desceu pouco mais de meia hora depois e se depararam com o dono do bar e o bombeiro já pronto para irem embora, só estavam esperando os dois descerem. Assim que surgiram no alto das escadas, toda a conversa foi cortada e cada par de olhos se viraram para eles. Finn ainda parecia atordoado, mas não tão hesitante como antes e Rachel transparecia uma expressão melhor, já não tão preocupada como instantes atrás. Desceram juntos, abraçados e caminharam até aqueles que iriam partir.<p>

- Suponho que você vá ficar, não é mesmo? – Will perguntou se virando para a jovem universitária. Ela apenas concordou e Schuester riu. – Era de se esperar.

- É claro que a sua companhia faz bem ao Finn, nada mais justo do que ficar aqui por mais alguns dias. – Carole se pronunciou se aproximando do casal e passando uma mão protetora pelas costas de Rachel.

O coração da menina se suavizou com as palavras dela. O relacionamento delas finalmente tinha passado daquela fase de constrangimento e estranheza e de alguma forma conseguiram criar um laço de cumplicidade em poucas horas. Talvez fossem gratidão por ambas as partes. Gratidão por Finn ter achado uma garota que se preocupasse com ele tanto quanto Carole e gratidão de Rachel por ela simplesmente ter colocado Finn no mundo. Não importava a razão, o importante ali era que as duas estavam unidas em prol da felicidade, conforto e do bem estar de Finn.

- Será muito bem vinda aqui, Rachel. O tempo que precisar. – Burt disse dando um aceno positivo para ela. Kurt repetira o gesto atrás do pai e ela sorriu em agradecimento.

Não estava surpreso com a estadia prolongada dela, mas sentiu-se tão aliviado em saber que ela realmente iria ficar quanto Finn. O mesmo laço que trouxe de volta os dois irmãos juntos agora parecia ser a pessoa que eles mais precisavam numa forma de manter a sanidade ali dentro. A amizade de Kurt e Rachel era um pouco conturbada, recheada de implicâncias e brigas por coisas mínimas, mas no fundo ele tinha que admitir que por mais próximo ele fosse de Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, Mike ou de qualquer outra pessoa, Rachel seria sempre a sua Miss Diva/Miss Bossy Pants e melhor amiga.

Numa comparação, Rachel era para ele o que Santana era para Rachel.

A presença dela na residência dos Hummel/Hudson seria como ter um mediador, alguém que ele poderia recorrer quando a pressão se tornasse tão grande para suportar. Porque ao que tudo indicava, as próximas horas seriam cruciais para aquela família. Não que estivesse se arrependendo da sua decisão de dar uma chance a Finn, mas percorrer esse caminho implicava em bater de frente com o seu trauma. Isso seria a sua maior aprovação. Mais uma vez agradeceu mentalmente por Rachel ficar ali.

No centro da sala, Puck foi o primeiro a abraçar Finn. O bombeiro não era muito bom com as palavras e não prestava para confortar alguém fazendo uso delas, mas de alguma forma sabia que a sua presença ao lado do amigo trazia algum conforto para ele. Teve a certeza quando ouviu Finn sussurrar um "obrigado por tudo, cara" no meio do abraço. A amizade deles era assim, com poucas palavras, mas composta por gestos. Grandes ou pequenos, porém todos de grande importância. Separaram-se para fazer uma espécie de aperto de mão "secreto" deles, o que provocou sorrisos em ambos. Então Puck deu um passo para o lado puxando agora a baixinha gostosa para os seus braços.

A odisséia para encontrar Finn tinha tido os seus momentos apavorantes, e se tinha algo que Puck poderia tirar de bom disso tudo – além da recuperação do amigo, é claro – era essa aproximação com Rachel. A preocupação em comum os aproximou e ele passou a enxergá-la muito mais do que a namorada do melhor amigo, mas como uma amiga também. Quase uma irmã, talvez. Pediu a Rachel ficasse de olho no Finny-D e que os dois voltassem para New York o quanto antes. Trocaram agradecimentos e então ele partiu para se despedir dos demais.

Will deu um passo à frente puxando Finn para o seu abraço. Não tinha como negar, sua vontade era ficar e explicar ele mesmo a sua versão da história, mas a sua obrigação como marido e pai falavam mais alto na Big Apple. Contudo, fez tanto Carole quanto Burt prometerem que contariam tudo para Finn quando o momento chegasse. Sentiu Finn intensificar o abraço e Schuester fechou os olhos tentando segurar a vontade de chorar. O lado paternal transparecendo, o "pai" que se tornou para ele nos últimos três anos querendo dominá-lo, querendo nada mais do que ficar ali abraçado com o "filho" e dizer que ele estava ali, que tudo ficaria bem. Eventualmente eles se soltaram e Will sorriu quando Finn pediu que ele desse um cafuné em Ian e um abraço em Emma. Sentia que a sua missão estava se encerrando – o que não deixava de ser verdade -, estava entregando Finn de volta para a verdadeira família dele, o ciclo estava completo. Afastou-se para falar com o restante.

Após mais ou menos meia hora de despedidas, um dos carros dava a partida com Schuester e Will dentro dele e buzinando pela rua até sumirem de vista. Kurt fechou a porta e a tensão retornou com o silêncio reinando e ninguém sabendo ao certo o que fazer a partir daquele instante.

- Vou para o meu quarto. – Finn anunciou quebrando o clima e seguindo em direção às escadas. Ele não olhou para ninguém, nem mesmo para Rachel, que encarou isso como um pedido para ficar sozinho.

Sobraram apenas Kurt, Carole, Burt e Rachel na sala. De novo, a tensão e a impotência se abateram.

- Não me olhe assim, querida. Dê um tempo para ele, a gente sabe que isso é tão difícil para Finn quanto é para nós. – Burt falou ao receber um olhar desolado de Carole. – Não podemos pressioná-lo, ele é impulsivo e a última coisa que queremos é que ele saia por essa porta e desapareça por mais três anos. – completou caminhando até a esposa e beijando a sua têmpora.

Discretamente, do outro lado da sala, Kurt e Rachel se comunicavam com olhares e discretamente saíram pela tangente para o quarto dele no patamar inferior. Desceram a escada até chegar a um enorme quarto, perfeitamente decorado de maneira simétrica, bem num estilo vintage. Era a primeira vez que estava ali e tomou uns dois minutos para reparar no quarto do amigo e um lado dele se mostrou bem parecido com o dela. Coisas mínimas, como playbills, ingressos, autógrafos e até mesmo os mais óbvios objetos como quadros de Liza Minnelli em Cabaret e Barbra Streisand em Funny Girl gritavam Broadway.

- É surreal, Rachel. – Kurt falou se jogando na própria cama. – Eu achei que poderia encarar tudo isso numa boa, mas quanto mais o tempo vai afunilando essa família para a derradeira conversa, mais apavorado eu fico. – confessou antes de enterrar a cabeça no travesseiro.

Sem cerimônias ela se sentou confortavelmente ao lado dele e retirou com delicadeza do travesseiro que cobria o rosto do amigo.

- E você realmente esperava passar tudo isso com um sorriso nos lábios, Kurt? – respondeu soltando uma leve risada em seguida. Ele girou os olhos em desdém e ela riu ainda mais. – Escuta, seu pai está certo. Finn precisa de tempo e não só ele, mas como você, Carole e até mesmo ele próprio. O momento é super delicado nessa família, não pode haver pressão ou cobrança. – completou sentindo o coração doer quando Kurt procurou o seu colo por conforto.

- Como ele está? De todos aqui você é a que parece ter acesso mais fácil a Finn. – ele perguntou olhando para cima e encontrando os olhos intensos da amiga que parecia se digladiar internamente para responder aquela pergunta.

- Atordoado, inseguro, apreensivo. Parece um garotinho assustado. – respondeu de maneira vaga e olhando para cima perguntando-se o que ele deveria estar fazendo no quarto dele. – Mas a gente teve uma conversa séria no dia em que eu passei a noite no hospital. Não se preocupe, ele precisa fazer as coisas no tempo dele. Eventualmente ele vai falar com vocês três. – finalizou. Pelo menos era o que ela esperava.

O casal de amigos continuou a conversar, mas com Rachel sempre tentando puxar assuntos divertidos que distraíssem Kurt e até mesmo o deixasse pelo menos um pouco mais animado.

* * *

><p>Já estava anoitecendo quando Finn finalmente resolveu sair do seu casulo lá em cima. No exato instante em que sua mãe, juntamente com o restante estava colocando a mesa para o jantar. Ele olhou para a sala de jantar com certa aflição, a última vez que estivera sentado ali a mesa antiga tinha sido virada, gritos e xingamentos tinha sido disparados para todos os lados e agora, após anos ele estava ali de novo pronto para compartilhar uma refeição com sua família.<p>

Burt foi o primeiro a tomar o seu lugar na mesa, sentando-se na ponta. Carole ao seu lado enquanto Rachel e Kurt traziam as últimas coisas do jantar para a mesa. Os três jovem adultos se sentaram opostos à matriarca da família. Como Finn esperava, as tradições não tinham mudado, o mecânico ainda liderava a oração antes de iniciar o banquete. Permaneceram em silêncio enquanto a reza prosseguia. Agradeceram e por fim foram se servir.

O seu estado de espírito não deixou que o velho Finn faminto e comilão aparecesse, serviu-se de um pouquinho de cada coisa. A verdade era que ele não estava lá com muita fome e só pegou a comida para não fazer desfeita – mesmo que estivesse em sua própria casa -. Todos comiam em silêncio, a não ser pelo barulho dos talheres, contudo olhares ansiosos eram lançados a todo o momento. Ninguém sabia como iniciar uma conversa, até porque não tinha clima para puxar algo engraçado.

- Estive conversando com Burt sobre a sua estadia aqui, Rachel. Aliás, eu e ele estipulamos novas regras. – pausou olhando para Finn e Kurt. Ambos largaram seus garfos esperando que Carole continuasse. – Já são adultos, os dois. Podem dividir um quarto com os seus respectivos pares, _contanto_. – ela parou de novo limpando os cantos da boca e com um olhar mais severo para o filho e o enteado. – Eu disse _contanto_ que mantenham o respeito debaixo desse teto. – a expressão severa se suavizou e ela tornou a olhar para Rachel. – Portanto você e Finn podem dormir juntos hoje, querida. – completou simpática.

- A não ser que eu e Carole tenhamos interpretado tudo errado e que você não esteja namorando o Finn. – Burt disse se colocando na conversa das mulheres. Finn começou a tossir de repente de maneira desesperada ao lado da universitária.

- Quando saímos de New York eles estavam separados... – Kurt adicionou esse detalhe. Finn virou o copo com água e quase voltou a se engasgar quando o seu irmão disse aquilo.

Ainda ajudando Finn a lidar com a tosse, Rachel lançou um olhar de fúria para Kurt pela grande _ajuda_ e fitou os adultos mais velhos. Depois da noite no hospital eles tinham deixado implícito que sim, tinham voltado, mas honestamente? Estipular onde ela e Finn estavma naquele momento era o que menos importava. Com tanta coisa pendente naquela família, como é que o seu namoro com Finn tinha sido servido como o assunto principal do jantar?

- Ainda não tivemos tempo para uma DR, mas acredito que ainda estamos _juntos_. – enfatizou o "juntos" fitando Kurt com a mesma fúria ainda nos olhos. Burt deu um sorriso de aprovação enquanto Carole e Finn pareciam respirar aliviados. O baterista apertou a sua mãe por debaixo da mesa e ela retribuiu o gesto.

Isso pareceu suavizar o clima na mesa. Não sabia se porque ela visita, ou se porque sabia os dois lados da história, mas de repente Rachel sentiu uma enorme possibilidade de mediar as coisas entre eles. Não. _Não!_ Não cabia a ela se meter, se envolver num assunto que era somente reservado aos Hummel. Ela só tinha ficado ali porque Finn implorou, tanto dando suporte para ele quanto para Kurt. E só. Com esse pensamento em mente, ela se ergueu começando a recolher as coisas da mesa quando notou todos tinham terminado de comer. Kurt e Carole foram ajudá-la e em questão de mais ou menos meia hora a louça estava lava, seca e guardada.

- Com licença, vou tomar um banho e fazer umas ligações lá em cima. – Rachel anunciou ainda determinada a não ser sugada para o vórtice de problemas pendentes dos Hummel saindo da cozinha e virando para pegar as escadas.

Impotente, Finn apenas olhou a sua baixinha desaparecer no andar de cima. Girou nos calcanhares percebendo que não tinha como mais se esconder, que não estava mais na proteção do seu quarto, local que passou a tarde inteira querendo evitar que esse momento agora chegasse a qualquer custo. Não estava fugindo, o que o assustava era a quantidade e a intensidade de dor que essa conversa causaria a ela e aos três. Mas toda a escolha vem com as suas conseqüências, certo? E Finn escolheu se perdoar, aceitando que no final das contas, Rachel estava certa. A conseqüência agora era enfrentar o seu passado, que ele estava disposto a provar não só para Kurt, como também para a sua mãe e Burt que ele era a _exceção_, que ele tinha mudado.

- Olha, eu não sei como fazer isso e nem por onde começar. E-Eu nem sei ao menos o que falar. Nem mesmo olhar nos olhos de vocês eu consigo! Eu-E-Eu... – Finn gaguejou jogando o corpo cansado num dos sofás e enterrando o rosto nas mãos.

- Não estamos cobrando nada, querido. Sabemos o quanto isso é delicado e complicado, mas nó—

- Não, não. Chega de adiar isso. Eu estou farto de errar, de me arrepender, de conviver com a culpa, de machucar cada um de vocês. – ele disse interrompendo Carole que voltou a se calar, mais ainda apreensiva do que antes. – Olha quanto tempo se passou já... Praticamente três anos! Eu estou cansado de ser covarde, de não querer enfrentar_ isso. _– gesticulou para os três e pela primeira vez ergueu os olhos para encontrar os de Burt.

"Aquilo que disse, sobre criar lembranças novas... Eu quero Burt. Quero criá-las e quero enterrar essas ruins que por tanto tempo me atormentam. E quero começar a fazer isso pedindo perdão por tudo o que eu disse e fiz. Eu escolhi o caminho mais fácil para evitar a dor da perda do meu pai, eu escolhi ser cruel e magoar qualquer um que se atrevesse a ficar no meu caminho, infelizmente isso rebateu não só em você, mas como em minha mãe e Kurt." Finn parou fungando forte e piscando várias vezes a fim de espantar o choro. Carole por outro lado já estava com o rosto coberto de lágrimas e Kurt era outro que começava a dar sinais de emoção. "Nada do que eu fizer ou disser vai apagar a mágoa ou cicatriz que eu deixei em vocês, mas eu estou disposto a amenizá-la. Três anos longe daqui me deu outras perspectivas, talvez eu precisasse mesmo me manter afastado, mas não pense nem por um segundo que eu esqueci os meus erros. Pelo contrário, eu tive que conviver com eles, eu amadureci com eles, eu os reconheci, eu me arrependi e agora eu estou aprendendo com eles."

Finn deu uma parada de novo para se recompor enquanto os soluços de Kurt e sua mãe ecoavam na sala. Cada palavra que saía de sua boca transbordava uma sensação de alívio. Nunca tinha parado para pensar no tanto de coisas, de sentimentos que estava guardando consigo mesmo, mas falar o que por tanto tempo estava preso trazia uma sensação maravilhosa de alívio. De liberdade.

"Eu não quero ser mais esse monstro, eu não quero ser mais esse adolescente sem direção, não quero ser mais esse covarde. Em New York eu tinha uma família, eles me acolheram, me deram cama, comida e carinho. Por um tempo eu pensei que eu poderia ser feliz com aquilo, somente com eles. E mais uma vez eu estava me enganado. A verdade é que eu quero a minha mãe de volta pra me dizer que tudo vai ficar bem nas minhas horas mais difíceis e pra dizer que eu nunca vou deixar de ser o garotinho dela só pra me envergonhar na frente dos meus amigos e de Rachel, eu quero um pai pra quem eu possa olhar e ter como exemplo, um pai que vai me puxar para um canto daqui há alguns anos durante e dizer que está orgulhoso por tudo o que eu consegui na vida e eu quero um irmão para compartilhar esse sentimento de cumplicidade, de companheirismo e até mesmo de implicância. Quero um irmão para quando ele fizer a sua estréia na Broadway ou em Hollywood eu aponte para qualquer um que estiver passando na rua dizer o quanto estou orgulhoso dele." Ele teve que parar e soltar o soluço engasgado, olhar para Kurt só deixou a coisa toda ainda mais comovente.

Os quatro estavam visivelmente emocionados e sem menos esperar Kurt se levantou puxando Finn para um abraço apertado. Os dois chorando um no ombro do outro, o laço que tinha criado com Finn em New York naquela espécie de trégua entre eles se restaurando aos poucos somente com aquele gesto. O jovem gay se afundou ainda mais no irmão quando a voz falha e embargada de Finn sussurrava incessantemente pedidos de perdão. Era tudo o que ele queria ouvir, não só os pedidos de perdão dele, mas essa vontade de ter essa cumplicidade, a vontade de ter mesmo um irmão. Como o próprio Finn dissera, as cicatrizes do que ele tinha causado sempre estariam lá, mas saber que a partir daquele instante ele poderia contar com Finn foi o suficiente para amenizar toda a mágoa e a dor.

Mas Finn não tinha acabado. Ainda abraçado com Kurt ele novamente se virou para Burt e continuou. "Fui muito cruel com você e a sua profissão, desprezei tanto a sua oficina, por ironia do destino o meu primeiro emprego em New York foi como mecânico. Não tenho vergonha do que você faz e nem do que você, Burt. Pelo contrário, eu tenho orgulho por ter criado esse cara aqui praticamente sozinho", pausou beijando os cabelos de Kurt. "E eu sou muito agradecido por você ter devolvido a felicidade para a minha mãe. Mesmo que eu não tenha enxergado isso na época, hoje eu enxergo o quão bem você faz a ela. E sinceramente? Ela não poderia ter escolhido marido e padrasto melhor depois do falecimento do meu pai."

Isso foi o suficiente para reduzir Burt às lágrimas e antes mesmo que ele tivesse tempo para se levantar, Finn já estava abraçando-o. O mecânico intensificou o abraço ouvindo o desespero de Finn por perdão. Sua família estava finalmente entrando nos eixos e mais do que Finn, Burt não queria nada mais do que acolhê-lo como sempre planejara. Mesmo com todo esse abismo que Finn forçara entre eles, o viúvo sempre nutrira esse desejo de poder chamá-lo de filho. Afastaram-se e viu que o grandão tinha se virado para Carole. A mulher nem mesmo deu chance de Finn continuar, ela já tinha se jogado nos braços dele.

"Você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, mãe. E eu fui tão injusto, tão cruel com você. Fui egoísta. Como disse anteriormente, eu não posso apagar a dor, mas eu estou disposto a passar o resto da minha vida amenizando-a, compensando-a de todas as maneiras possíveis. Eu me senti tão perdido quando a gente _o _perdeu, mãe. Era como se nada mais fizesse sentido e ao invés de encarar a perda, eu preferi usar a raiva em tudo e em todos. Eu até hoje não sei como reagir diante da perda dele, eu nunca me permitir sofrer do jeito certo, mãe. " Finn parou enxugando o rosto e tomando fôlego para continuar.

- Não existe jeito certo para lidar com isso, meu anjo. – Carole contra-argumentou entre as suas próprias lágrimas. – A gente nunca vai superar, a gente só aprende a aceitar.

- Mas eu ficava o tempo todo pensando nele, no quanto ele deveria estar desapontado comigo pelo monstro que eu tinha me tornado. Pelas coisas que disse e fiz. E-Eu quero deixá-lo orgulhoso, mãe. Eu quero ser a exceção, eu quero provar que eu posso fazer as coisas certas dessa vez, por mim, por você, por Kurt, Burt e principalmente para o meu pai. – disse olhando a retrato do falecido Christopher. – Eu quero a minha família.

- Não vamos a lugar algum, Finn. Estamos aqui. – Kurt disse entre soluços sendo puxado por Carole.

Os quatro se enterraram num abraço em família cheio de emoção, alívio e amor. E do alto das escadas uma Rachel Berry se pegou às lagrimas ao ver aquilo.

Os Hummel estavam de volta

* * *

><p>fuck fuck fuck, chorei baldes e mais baldes escrevendo esse final de cap. E ainda estava ouvindo Without You. MAS HEY, ELE SE ACERTOU COM A FAMÍLIA! YAY!<p>

Então, vou satisfazer as suas mentes pervas no próximo. SMUT NO PRÓXIMO UPDATE, SEUS SAFADOS.

Ah, e não pensem que eu esqueci do Jesse... HEHEHE'

Então, gostaram?

Reviews?

;)


	21. Move On

_Quero pedir desculpas, pq eu sei que prometi SMUT nesse capítulo, mas essa bagaça acabou saindo mais longa do que eu esperava. Então o SMUT fica para o próximo, okay? SEM FALTA._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20: Move On.<strong>

Foi por acaso, não estava naquelas escadas a fim de espiá-los, mas o seu celular estava com sinal fraco no andar de cima e ela iria descer à procura de uma melhor recepção e se deparou com a família reunida num grande abraço cheio de emoção. Não tinha como não se deixar chorar com aquilo, era lindo... Sem contar que o aperto no coração que ela sentia por Finn dissipou, a paz parecia finalmente ter retornado para ele e para cada um dos Hummel.

Rachel girou nos calcanhares e deu meia volta, ligaria pela manhã, seus amigos e seus pais em New York que esperassem, ela não iria interromper uma cena daquelas. Retornou para o quarto enxugando o rosto e fez a cama de Finn pela primeira vez em três anos, era de solteiro, mas a cama era grande – plausível. Basta olhar o porte do baterista. - e ela olhou para aquele colchão tentando descobrir como os dois iriam dormir. Isso não importava no momento, Rachel pegou os travesseiros os arrumou perfeitamente e foi trocar de roupa, não tinha mais a intenção de sair daquele quarto pelo resto da noite. Com toda a liberdade ela abriu o armário do rapaz e começou a vasculhar as gavetas e cabides atrás de qualquer outra camisa velha dele – uma verdade infeliz, as suas roupas estavam se esgotando da pequena mochila que tinha feito e sem previsão para retornar para a Big Apple, ela estava começando a achar que teria que fazer uso do seu cartão de crédito. Kurt, sem dúvidas, iria adorar. -. Achou uma preta bem surrada com uma caveira como estampa e a colocou.

As pernas agora estavam desnudas. Sentiu um arrepio involuntário passar por elas e pensou no melhor amigo, com certeza ele teria um guarda-roupa mais cheio e cabível aos traços dela. Agora já era, o quarto de Kurt ficava lá embaixo. Teria que se contentar com as cobertas e o aquecedor do cômodo.

Enquanto isso no primeiro andar da casa, a fragilidade de cada um ainda estava presente. Kurt, Burt, Carole e Finn expostos emocionalmente um para o outro, o estupor começando a passar, mas ainda sensíveis. Os dois adultos mais velhos se sentaram no sofá se recuperando vagamente e olhando para os dois jovens irmãos já demonstrando aquilo que eles desejavam: laço de companheirismo e implicância. Finn deu um cafuné desajeitado no universitário e Kurt o respondeu com um tapa em sua mão e uma risada ainda embargada pelas lágrimas.

Lembranças novas. As palavras de Burt começando a fazer sentido somente agora, ele estava criando lembranças novas e boas. As do passado sempre estariam presentes como um lembrete dos seus erros, um tormento, que quanto mais lembranças novas ele criasse, esse tormento se tornaria mais leve de ser carregado. Como a culpa. Cada sorriso que ele conseguisse colocar nos lábios de sua mãe, do seu padrasto e Kurt diminuiria a constante culpa que carregava dentro de si. Essa sala que por muitas vezes foi cenário de desavenças e caos hoje era testemunha de um novo começo, um novo passo para a família Hummel/Hudson. Sua intenção ao voltar para Ohio naquela fuga impulsiva estava longe de voltar a pisar naquele chão, ele só estava à procura de conforto e a única coisa que pensava era Christopher, ou algo que lembrasse muito o seu pai.

Foram as piores horas de sua vida. Consumido pela verdade, pelo fato de aquele Finn Hudson monstro nunca deixara de existir, como uma fera que só estava esperando ser acordada de novo, e rever aquele vídeo foi o estopim. Todo o esforço para esquecer o passado inválido numa questão de cinco minutos e ele queria correr. Sua parte racional lutando para que tentasse manter controle, e Finn realmente tentou ficar por perto, tentou ignorar os olhares dos amigos, os julgamentos silenciosos.

Mas era demais.

Furioso, envergonhado, atordoado, assustado e desesperado por alívio, Finn resolveu fugir. O alívio ele veio encontrar na bebida. Por quantos bares de beirada de estrada ele parou e encheu as caras? Tantos. Quantas vezes parou em postos de gasolina e dormiu recostado na moto? Sim, o álcool trazia alívio, mas era temporário. Quando a realidade começava a aparecer para ele de novo, Finn abria uma garrafa. E sem dúvidas o seu pior momento foi quando considerou a morte, quando a tentadora chance de rever o seu pai quase venceu, e agora, olhando tudo o que aconteceu de uma nova perspectiva, Finn tinha a certeza de que Christopher tinha interferido de alguma maneira, no seu acidente com a moto. Interveio para que ele não morresse. Isso aqueceu o seu coração, saber que o seu pai estava mesmo olhando por ele.

Suas pupilas se viraram encarando o retrato do falecido Major do Exército, murmurou um "obrigado" quase inaudível e prometeu diante dele que a partir de agora ele seria o homem que ele deveria ser. Christopher tinha criado um menino para se tornar um homem de verdade, não um rapaz insolente, não um monstro. Ele era a _exceção_.

Ele seria esse homem. Era uma promessa.

Finn riu. Uma risada leve e fechou os olhos fazendo um último teste de que aquilo realmente não era um sonho. Tornou a abri-los vendo a sua mãe lhe olhando como uma adoração enorme, Burt com um sorriso bobo nos lábios e Kurt ainda tagarelando da bagunça que ele tinha feito nos cabelos dele por causa do cafuné. Não era truque, não era sonho, essa era a sua realidade agora, Finn estava em família. A sua risada morreu se transformando num largo sorriso enquanto se colocava de pé.

- Eu vou subir e descansar um pouco. – declarou coçando os cabelos da nuca e se estirando ouvindo todos os ossos da coluna estalar em seqüência.

A mudança no olhar de sua mãe o fez parar antes mesmo dele começar a andar. Carole também se ergueu e ela lhe estendeu a mão. O gesto fez com que toda aquela sensação alívio e felicidade plena desapareceram e Finn se viu aflito com o que estava para acontecer.

- Venha comigo um segundo, Finn. Prometi uma coisa a Will antes que ele fosse embora e eu preciso falar com você. Vamos até o meu quarto. – ela disse se aproximando de abraçando o filho lateralmente.

Sem protestos ele se deixou guiar pela senhora pelas escadas e andando em direção ao último quarto do corredor. Carole fechou a porta enquanto Finn se sentada na cama de casal. Ainda aflito com a nova quantidade de informação que sairia da boca de sua mãe, ele apenas a acompanhava com os olhos atravessar o cômodo e abrir uma determinada gaveta do armário. Virou-se para ele com um grosso envelope e sentou-se ao lado do filho. O rapaz sentiu as mãos dela pegarem os seus e ela lhe deu um sorriso reconfortante e isso deu coragem a ele para enfrentar o que estava por vir.

- Antes de você dar uma olhada no conteúdo desse envelope, eu preciso explicar exatamente a história toda. Prometa que vai escutar atentamente e que não fará perguntas até que eu termine? – ela perguntou e ganhou um aceno positivo dele.

"Três anos atrás quando você saiu por aquela porta a minha primeira reação foi tentar ser racional me convencendo de que com o tempo você retornaria. Eu e Burt tentamos não surtar com o seu desaparecimento e resolvemos dar precisamente duas semanas e um dia após isso nós iríamos à polícia. Eu sei o como é o seu gênio, sei o quanto você é explosivo, justamente igual ao seu pai e sei também que quando está chateado com alguma coisa você prefere o isolamento. Foi isso que eu fiz, eu dei espaço para você, um espaço de duas semanas. ". A senhora pausou querendo não se emocionar de novo, respirou fundo e deu continuidade. "Uma semana e três dias se passaram quando o telefone aqui de casa tocou e era uma mulher de voz doce do outro lado da minha procurando por Carole _Hudson_. Logicamente eu corrigi a simpática mulher explicando que tinha me casado de novo e que o Hudson agora era o meu nome do meio e então ela me informou se Finn Hudson era o meu filho.". Pausa de novo. Sorriu ao ver a expressão confusa na cara do jovem baterista. "Eu larguei o telefone e gritei por Burt."

Wow! Muita informação e ele estava ficando um pouco tonto. Então a sua mãe estipulou um prazo de duas semanas até que ele retornasse para casa antes de dar queixa à polícia? E agora uma mulher desconhecida tinha ligado para cá informando sobre ele e como é que ele não tinha nenhuma idéia sobre isso? Oh, ele estava confuso e lutando para encontrar determinadas memórias daquele tempo. Lembrava-se de sair da formatura com o diploma e pegar a estrada por horas. Passara alguns dias num motel barato em Pennsylvania e foi exatamente mais ou menos uma semana depois de ter deixado Ohio que ele foi parar na Big Apple. Ainda não fazia sentido...

"Eu tremia e chorava demais para absorver aquela conversa com aquela mulher e então Burt, mais sensato do que eu no momento, pegou o telefone e começou a conversar. Lógico, o meu primeiro pensamento foi que tinha acontecido algo com você, mas eu sou mãe, querido. Mãe sabe dessas coisas. No fundo, no fundo eu sabia que o meu filho estava bem e Burt me confirmou isso em seguida sussurrando que você estava em New York e que tinha acabado de entrar para uma banda num bar perto do Brooklyn chamado _Jouney's_."

Will e Emma. Will e Emma. Will e Emma. Os Schuester.

Will e Emma. Nossa, a cabeça dele estava girando.

"Burt conversou com Will e ele explicou as condições em que você estava, meu bem. Não sei como isso aconteceu, mas tanto Emma quando Will nos convenceram a deixar você com eles e nos explicaram o acordo que tinha imposto para todos nessa banda. William nos prometeu ficar de olho em você e ele não sabia muito bem o que tinha acontecido para ter deixado um jovem você daquele jeito, atordoado, perdido e fechado." Carole parou de novo percebendo que Finn estava mais pálido do que o normal. Não tem como culpá-lo, olha a carga de informações que ele estava recendo. "Seu padrasto não ficara muito convencido de sua segurança nesse bar com essa família e então o próprio Will o chamou para uma visita e ver com os seus próprios olhos como você estava. Duas semanas depois, pois a oficina estava abarrotada demais para Burt largá-la e ir até New York. Burt o viu, Finn. Viu que aquele adolescente invocado e sem restrições estava aos poucos melhorando e até hoje não me esqueço do quanto ele ficou emocionado me contando que viu você rindo genuinamente ao lado de um rapaz de moicano, que fui descobrir mais tarde que era Noah Puckerman. "

Cacete. Finn precisa respirar. Devagar, bem devagar. Controlar a respiração para espantar a porra da náusea que veio para amedrontá-lo de novo. Ele se sentia traído, Will era o sujeito que tinha mais a sua confiança quando chegou a New York, sua conexão com ele foi instantânea e o dono do bar muitas vezes foi o pai que ele precisou em algumas horas. Foi a primeira pessoa que ele se abriu, parcialmente, e olha o que ele recebe de volta. Uma punhalada nas costas. Por outro lado, um medo que Finn sempre carregara durante todo esse tempo que viveu na Big Apple sumiu. Bem no fundo sentia-se abandonado por nunca ter sido procurado nem por Kurt, nem por Burt ou por sua mãe. Sua carga de culpa era tão grande que ele preferiu acreditar que a sua família finalmente percebeu que seria muito mais feliz se ele estivesse mesmo fora do caminho deles. Acreditava que tivesse feito um favor aos Hummel ao desaparecer daquele jeito.

Mas não. Nem duas semanas tinham se passado e Carole já sabia do seu paradeiro, com quem estava, o que estava fazendo, onde morava e como ele estava.

"Antes de qualquer coisa, eu preciso que você entenda que Will não traiu a sua confiança, querido." Whoa, parece que a sua mãe estava na sua cabeça. "Emma é assistente social e ela certamente não deixaria o seu marido abrigar um adolescente de dezessete anos sem saber o mínimo sobre ele, Finn. Will tomou as rédeas da situação como qualquer adulto responsável faria, ele pensou nosso bem, meu e de Burt como pais, como família e também pensou no seu bem ao me convencer a deixá-lo por New York, alegando que você precisava desse tempo e que se nós fôssemos até lá para buscá-lo todo o progresso retornaria a estaca zero." Carole parou se sentando mais próxima ao filho e entrelaçou as mãos nas dele. "Não se sinta traído, não fique com raiva do Will, por favor. E acredite, manter esse segredo longe de você não era fácil para ele, Schuester nunca gostou de manter as coisas escondidas de você, meu bem." Ela pediu, na verdade ela estava implorando para Finn.

Isso, definitivamente, explica a intimidade do dono do bar com a sua família no hospital, principalmente com Burt. Ainda se sentia como um fantoche por ter sido manipulado todo esse tempo, mas ao ouvir as razões do pai Ian, Finn parou para usar o seu lado racional. Tinha vinte anos, não era mais um adolescente, sinal de que tinha amadurecido nestes três anos e de fato, os motivos de Will eram compreensíveis. Fez uma nota mental de ter uma conversa séria com ele quando retornasse para New York.

"Desde então os Hummel e os Schuester vem mantendo contato. Will costumava ligar duas vezes ao mês e como nem eu e nem Burt temos lá muita intimidade com a tecnologia dos computadores, ele foi muito bondoso em escrever algumas cartas com algumas fotos suas, Finn. Ele nos informou de que você estava namorando ou saindo com uma menina chamada Rachel, só que ninguém fazia idéia de que a era a mesma Rachel do Kurt." Ela parou olhando para ele e a sua expressão se suavizou e ela riu um pouco. "Eu e Burt ficamos alarmados quando Emma nos contou por telefone de que alguma forma Kurt tinha entrado na história e as coisas aqui em casa ficaram um pouco tensas esperando que o caos estourasse a qualquer momento. Enfim, esse envelope agora é seu, pode ficar com ele e ler as cartas que Will me mandou ao longo dos anos."

Carole se levantou ao perceber que o jovem ainda tentava processar tudo aquilo. Vendo que ele estava instalado numa confusão interna e que enquanto ele não organizasse os seus pensamentos Finn não teria condição de formular uma pergunta coerente. Passou as mãos nos cabelos bagunçados dele, o beijou na testa e sussurrou um "eu te amo" antes de sair. O barulho da porta se batendo levemente o fez "acordar" e os seus olhos se recaíram para o grosso envelope em cima do colchão. O jogou debaixo do braço e seguiu pelo corredor em direção ao seu próprio quarto.

Abriu a porta e deu de cara com Rachel já deitada coberta dos pés à cabeça na sua cama gigante de solteiro. Ela se sobressaltou com a entrada de repente dele, não que estivesse que ele batesse na porta do quarto que lhe pertencia por direito, mas ainda assim tomou um susto. Notou o olhar carregado de confusão dele e o envelope que trazia consigo, acompanhou os seus movimentos até ele se sentar na beirada da cama e encarar o bendito envelope por longos minutos em silêncio.

A língua estava coçando de novo, queria muito perguntar o que tinha acontecido, mas deixaria que ele mesmo se sentisse à vontade para falar com ela. De joelhos em cima do colchão, Rachel mordia a ponta do cobertor apreensiva já pensando nas piores possibilidades. Até meia hora atrás eles não eram uma família de novo? O que poderia ter deixado Finn nesse estado catatônico mais uma vez?

Sua resposta veio assim que a primeira foto saiu do envelope pardo. Uma foto de todos do Jouney's, todos mais novos, sorridentes, inclusive o próprio Finn lá no fundo segurando as baquetas da bateria em forma de "x". O rapaz virou a fotografia e uma caligrafia atrás dela mostravam que aquilo tinha sido tirada uns anos antes no primeiro show do New Directions com o mais novo vocalista, Blaine Anderson, no bar.

- Will manteve contato com a minha família durante todo esse tempo. – confessou baixinho passando o grosso bolo de fotos. Aproximadamente havia umas duzentas e o pior era que ele se lembrava quando cada uma delas foi tirada.

Rachel se aproximou abraçando o namorado por trás, apoiando a sua cabeça no ombro dele e sorrindo com as fotos que passavam.

- Eu sei. – respondeu e Finn paralisou girando a cabeça para ela com uma expressão indecifrável. – Ele, Will, me contou quando estávamos na estrada vindo para cá. Ele me pediu para não falar nada até chegarmos aqui. Soube mais ou menos como isso aconteceu, não foi a história toda, mas enfim, o importante é que as intenções dele foram boas, Finn. – completou e o sentiu relaxar de novo.

- Eu sempre achei que por nunca ter sido procurado por nenhum deles, eu meio que fui abandonado, sei lá. Sempre tive essa sensação, entende? Que eles não se importavam mais comigo e não fiquei surpreso quando cheguei a conclusão de que depois de tudo que eu fiz, a melhor solução era mesmo me manter afastado dessa família. – admitiu ainda olhando para as fotos, cada uma com o seu momento. Ele teve que perder um pouco mais de tempo olhando a sua cara de babaca com uma Beth ainda bebê no seu colo e sorrindo toda banguela para ele. Rachel riu atrás dele.

- Eu disse que você leva jeito com crianças. – disse ainda com um sorriso nos lábios. Abaixou-se ainda mais dando beijos leves ao redor do pescoço do baterista. – Pare de falar besteiras, Finn. Essas fotos só provam que mesmo sem esse contato direto entre você e a sua família, eles se preocupavam. – disse gargalhando alto ao ver Noah fazer uma careta engraçada na foto seguinte e Finn riu com ela. Era realmente hilária.

Eram muitas fotos e ele estava mais interessado nas cartas. Largou o bolinho de lado e pegou os papeis dobrados, todos eles perfeitamente enumerados, desde a primeira carta até a última mandada precisamente dois meses atrás. Percebeu que o envio de fotos era freqüente, mas as cartas eram poucas. Abriu a primeira:

_Família Hummel, _

_ Como havia prometido, estou mandando as primeiras fotos que conseguir tirar com Finn e o restante dos rapazes e aproveito para atualizá-los sobre ele. Estou conseguindo fazer progressos e estou vendo que Noah Puckerman, o sujeito de moicano, é outro que vem sendo de grande ajuda para a recuperação dele. Mas Finn continua fechado, prefere não se socializar muito e eu dei ordens diretas ao outros para que não o pressionassem._

_Mas surpreendentemente hoje Finn veio falar comigo e eu o ouvi comentar ele sempre teve vontade de assistir a um jogo New York Giants. Tomei a liberdade de levá-lo dois dias depois e ele me confessou que estava realizando um dos seus sonhos com o seu pai. Ele me agradeceu e até brincou um pouco._

_Ah, e sim. Finn parou de beber._

_Devo ligar na próxima semana com mais novidades._

_Abraços,_

_William e Emma Schuester._

Ele e Rachel foram lendo todas juntos uma após a outra. As cartas não detalhavam muito, eram objetivas. Will ou Emma – dava para ver a diferença nas letras de cada um – se focavam em falar no progresso que Finn estava fazendo, a confiança que ele estava colocando no dono do bar e uma vez ou outra acrescentam um fato engraçado, como no dia em que ele se distraiu e Beth deu uma mordida dolorida no seu indicador. Mas foi uma carta recente que mais chamou atenção deles, era uma das últimas cartas:

_Carole e Burt, _

_Lembram-se daquele episódio que eu contei para vocês sobre os rapazes terem enfrentado um assaltante para defenderem uma garota ao retornar de uma festa? Aparentemente Finn e essa garota estão juntos. Após algumas confusões, implicância desses jovens, eu realmente tenho certeza de que eles estão juntos._

_O nome dela é Rachel. É universitária e estuda em Julliard – uma vez que Finn a apelidou desse jeito -. É uma ótima menina, então não fiquem preocupados. As coisas realmente estão ficando sérias entre eles, eu acho. Finn está feliz, ele fica radiante perto dela e é isso o que importa, não é?_

_Hoje eles irão a uma festa na república onde uns amigos de Rachel moram, parece que vão comemorar a apresentação de dois amigos que fazem Dança em Julliard, não sei. Ele nem deve voltar para casa, deve ficar no apartamento dela, como de costume._

_Falo com vocês por telefone no próximo sábado. Tenham uma ótima semana._

_Abraços,_

_William e Emma Schuester._

- Você fica radiante perto de mim, é? – Rachel perguntou cheia de si e o abraçou forte quando notou que ele estava corando de vergonha.

Ele ainda estava com os olhos vidrados para baixo lendo a última carta que constava a informação de Finn tinha recorrido a Kurt, Will e Emma verbalizando o seu desejo de entrar para uma faculdade. O orgulho de Will na carta chegava ser absurdo de tão evidente que estava nas suas palavras e o baterista teve que sorrir porque não era com muita freqüência que ele deixava alguém orgulhoso. Percebeu também que havia uma grande ênfase na melhora do seu relacionamento com Kurt.

- As cartas terminam aqui. Após isso a gente sabe o que aconteceu, não é mesmo? – indagou com uma pitada de tristeza na voz. Finn colocou tudo de volta dentro do envelope e jogou em cima do criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama e se virou para ficar de frente para a namorada. – A gente ainda precisa conversar. – declarou.

Tinha se entendido com a sua família, mas as coisas com Rachel ainda pareciam estar numa espécie de limbo. Eles bateram aquele papo no hospital, mas Finn não tinha se desculpado diretamente com ela. Afinal de contas, ela teve a infelicidade de ver o seu lado mais sombrio toda crueldade que fizera em Kurt tinha por trás motivações homofóbicas e olha o buraco que ele tinha se metido. Não só tinha ofendido diretamente os pais de Rachel, mas como também o namorado (?) do seu irmão, Santana e Brittany. Voltar para New York e ter que encarar essas pessoas seria difícil, mas Finn iria se desculpar com cada uma delas. Mereciam

Não estava disposto a ser o homem que prometera ao seu pai? Nada como começar erguendo a cabeça, assumindo os erros e ter a dignidade de pedir perdão a àqueles que ofendeu, diretamente ou indiretamente.

- Hoje não. Você está emocionalmente exausto, Finn. Conversamos depois, num momento certo, okay? – respondeu largando-se dele e voltando a se deitar na cama. – Apague essa luz e vamos dormir.

- Essa camisa é minha. Você nunca vai parar de roubar as minhas roupas?

- Cala essa boca e deita aqui comigo.

Finn riu no meio da escuridão do quarto e se deitou ao lado de Rachel e enlaçando em seus braços.

Pela primeira vez em anos ele colocou a cabeça no travesseiro com o peso na consciência quase inexistente.

* * *

><p>E pela enésima vez ele acordou sozinho na cama. Não tinha noção da hora, mas quando abriu os olhos naquela manhã ele teve a certeza de que fora uma das noites mais bem dormidas que já tivera. Ficou de pé fazendo o habitual alongamento e jogou duas camadas de blusas por cima ao ver que estava nevando de novo. Abriu a porta do quarto e a casa parecia silenciosa demais, uma vez que Kurt e Rachel estavam sob o mesmo teto.<p>

Desceu as escadas bocejando, o estômago roncando ao sentir o cheiro delicioso de comida vindo da cozinha. Abriu um sorriso quando viu a sua mãe distraída na beira do fogão com todas as panelas. Sorrateiro, chegou por trás dando um forte abraço na senhora. Carole tomou um susto e riu quando viu de quem aqueles braços eram e o seu coração se encheu de emoção quando Finn se abaixou carinhosamente e lhe deu um estalado beijo na bochecha e desejou bom dia.

- Você quer dizer "boa tarde", hein? – ela perguntou apontando o relógio pendurado na parede da cozinha. Eram quase duas horas da tarde.

- Droga, perdi o café da manhã. – resmungou sentando-se no balcão e fitando a bacia de cookies não muito longe dele. Surrupiou um colocando-o todo de uma vez na boca como uma verdadeira criança sapeca.

- Controle essa boca, mocinho, ou não terá espaço para o almoço. Embora Rachel tenha feito essa bacia de cookies para você nessa manhã, deixe para saboreá-los depois da refeição. – Carole o repreendeu estapeando a mão dele quando tentou pegar mais um cookie.

- Eja feh eja bajia pah mim? – ele indagou com a boca cheia e não intimidado pelo tapa de sua mãe. Roubou mais um cookie de qualquer jeito. A senhora revirou os olhos pelo comportamento teimoso dele. Finn mastigou e finalmente engoliu. – Por falar nisso, cadê ela?

- Na verdade ela fez duas bacias, uma maior que foi servida no café da manhã que acabou num estalar de dedos. Burt simplesmente não conseguia parar de comê-los. Ela tem mãos de fada. E deixou essa separada para você. – disse levando a colher com um pouco de molho na boca do filho. – Veja se está bom de sal, querido. – o rapaz fez sinal de positivo e ficou muito tentado em pegar mais uma daquelas delícias. – Rachel e Kurt saíram para fazer compras. Ela estava precisando de roupas. Já devem estar voltando, eu acredito. – completou.

Como se estivesse adivinhando a porta da sala se abriu ao som de gargalhadas, mas para a sua surpresa o primeiro a aparecer na cozinha era Burt que brincou com ele ao chamá-lo de belo adormecido. O macacão sujo de graxa denunciando que ele estava trabalhando na oficina, mas ele foi cuidadoso ao dar um selinho na esposa. Kurt veio em seguida com toneladas de sacolas nas mãos e as depositando em cima do balcão e atrás dele surgiu Rachel com mais toneladas de sacolas.

- Encontrei os consumistas agora na entrada e Kurt quase vai ao chão, é por isso que ela não consegue parar de rir. – o mecânico explicou para Finn que olhava maravilhado Rachel se contorcer inteira com as suas risadas. – E você, rapaz, trate de manter essa aí do seu lado, não é todos os dias que encontramos uma garota que faça cookies desse jeito. – ele disse num falso tom de ameaça e se aproximando do pote de Finn. – Se me permite. – mesmo com a mão cheia de graxa ele pegou mais um cookie.

- Desculpa te deixar sozinho na cama de novo. – Rachel disse finalmente após se acalmar. – Eu realmente precisava comprar roupas já que fui convencida a ficar aqui até o Ano Novo. – dessa vez ela lançou um olhar de indignação para Carole e Burt. – E você conhece o Kurt, ele não deixa passar uma aventura no shopping. – finalizou abraçando o namorado e lhe dando um selinho rápido. – Gostou dos cookies?

- Corrigindo: Eu não deixo passar uma chance de melhorar o seu guarda-roupa, minha querida. – Kurt falou aleatório e dando uma espiada nas sacolas. – Pode me agradecer depois, Finn. Deixei sua namorada mais atraente. – implicou ganhando olhares de reprovação de Carole e Burt.

- Hey! Hey! – o baterista resmungou tentando dar mais um daqueles cafunés desengonçados no irmão. – Não liga para ele, você é linda. – Rachel deu um sorriso triunfante e língua para o amigo, que revirou os olhos não só com o gesto dela, mas como também ao beijo do casal. – E obrigada pelos cookies.

- Depois do almoço dê uma passada na garagem, Finn. – Burt informou se retirando para se limpar um pouco antes de voltar para a oficina.

O jovem ergueu uma sobrancelha para o padrasto e ficou curioso com que estava esperando na garagem. Uma esperança dentro dele surgiu só de lembrar-se da sua querida Drizzle, sua moto _custom_ que originalmente pertencia a Christopher. Mas a sua atenção foi cortada quando Rachel começou a lhe mostrar todas as roupas que tinha comprado.

O almoço correu bem e muito diferente do jantar calado e carregado de tensão da noite anterior. Todos tagarelavam na mesa e riam das piadas bobas que Burt tentava contar. Aquela reunião serviu para os Hummel saberem mais um pouco sobre Rachel que agora começava mesmo a se sentir como uma visita, sendo interrogada e como o assunto principal da mesa.

* * *

><p>Ele só não foi direto para a garagem depois do almoço porque a bacia de cookies de Rachel estava esperando por ele. Quando colocou o último biscoito na boca Finn se sentiu extremamente pesado, e não comia desse jeito há tempos. Sentia-se tão inerte diante da sua gula que sua mãe teve que lembrá-lo do recado de Burt e foi quando o mecânico saiu que Finn se levantou caminhando até a garagem com Kurt e Rachel curiosos atrás dele.<p>

E lá estava Drizzle na garagem, toda arrebentada ainda, mas pelo menos ela estava de volta. Ao ver a sua moto Finn correu para abraçá-la e murmurando pedidos de desculpas pelo o que ele tinha causado a lataria dela. Os olhos dele estavam brilhando de alívio por tê-la de volta e se o jovem baterista achava que a surpresa tinha acabado, estava enganado. Carole apareceu em seguida dizendo que Burt tinha ido recuperá-la no depósito do Departamento de Trânsito naquela manhã e que começaria a trabalhar na restauração da moto no dia seguinte.

Finn pulou como uma criança empolgada.

O mundo agora esquecido ao redor dele, e percebendo isso Carole chamou Rachel para ajudá-la com a cozinha, contudo, Kurt ficou para trás. O gay estava recostado na porta interna da garagem que dava para a casa vendo toda a dedicação do irmão com o veículo de duas rodas. Não estava surpreso, desde sempre Finn teve um cuidado redobrado com a moto que uma vez pertencera ao falecido Christopher.

- Não acho que eu meu pai consiga restaurá-la a tempo até voltarmos para New York. Quero dizer, estou assumindo que você irá voltar comigo e com Rachel, certo? – a frase que saiu de sua boca começou com tanta segurança, mas ele falhou ao chegar ao final dela. Não sabia muito bem explicar o porquê, mas o pensamento de ter que voltar para a Big Apple sem Finn o deixou um pouco apreensivo.

- Também acho que não. Não importa, assim eu tenho uma desculpa para voltar para casa. – o rapaz mais alto respondeu, e então ele se ergueu do chão onde analisava os arranhões do cano de descarga e fitou Kurt. – Minha casa é aqui, mas a minha vida é _lá_. – completou.

- Carole já sabe que você irá voltar conosco? Ela vai ficar arrasada. Acabou de recuperar o filho e vê-lo partir de novo num curto espaço de tempo. – o universitário comentou descendo os dois degraus da porta interna e parando ao lado de Finn. – Por Gaga, você também merece uma renovada nessas roupas, meu caro irmão.

- Acho que ela vai ficar bem, minha mãe é mais forte do que você pensa. – disse se virando para ele e cruzando os braços contra o próprio peito. – Nem pense em tocar nas minhas roupas, _maninho_. – enfatizou o "maninho", o que fez Kurt rolar os olhos em desaprovação. – E você está aqui, me rondando, quando poderia estar lá em cima implicando com a Julliard. Vamos, fala logo. O que é, Kurt?

- Hum, bem observado. – falou erguendo uma sobrancelha para o outro rapaz. – E você tem razão, tem algo que eu venho morrendo para perguntar para você, Finn. – admitiu evitando os olhos do irmão.

Momento delicado. Kurt estava prestes a lembrá-lo de algo que talvez não fosse agradar muito Finn. Não era nada do passado, nada do que ele tinha enfrentado anos atrás antes mesmo de deixar Ohio, pelo contrário, era algo relativamente recente. Estava inquieto querendo achar um jeito de matar a sua curiosidade e ao mesmo tempo ser delicado com as palavras. Sentiu as mãos grossas de Finn em seus ombros dando um leve aperto incentivando-o. Respirou fundo e tornou a fitá-lo:

- O ataque a Blaine. O mesmo dia que a gente foi parar no hospital. – pausou observando cada mínima mudança na expressão de Finn. Ele ainda parecia sereno e por isso continuou. – Por favor, se sentir desconfortável com o rumo da conversa, fique livre para dizer. Mas o meu ponto é... Finn, você estava _descontrolado_ batendo nos agressores. – Kurt notou que as suas mãos tremiam diante da lembrança. Ficara muito assustado vendo-o soltar chutes, socos e pontapés para cima dos vândalos. – Por quê?

Dizer que era porque Blaine estava apanhando era o menor dos motivos. E usar isso na resposta não iria convencer Kurt. Talvez essa conexão de irmãos que tanto os dois buscavam sempre estivera ali, ou como explicaria esse dom do universitário em sentir que havia um motivo maior por trás da suas ações naquele dia? Esse pensamento o fez sorrir por alguns segundos antes da amargura abatê-lo.

- Eu vi você em Blaine e me vi naqueles agressores, Kurt. E realmente num momento de descontrole e à procura de um jeito rápido para acabar com aquela culpa eu... Eu achei que bater neles daquela forma faria com que eu apagasse aquilo que eu tinha feito com você. Foi uma projeção, entende? – seus olhos se encontraram de novo e Kurt acenou de maneira compreensiva.

Kurt ficou na ponta dos pés e jogou os braços ao redor do porte enorme de Finn. O grandão retribuiu o abraço e até se atreveu a erguê-lo do chão, o que gerou protestos dele por amassar demais a sua roupa.

- Eu ainda não desistir de fazer uma intervenção no seu guarda-roupa. – confessou quando foi posto de volta ao chão firme.

- Esquece.

E para a fúria maior de Kurt Hummel, Finn conseguiu, dessa vez, fazer mais um dos seus cafunés. Logo os dois estavam pela casa correndo aos berros, e Rachel achando a cena toda muito familiar.

Aparentemente Finn era a versão masculina de Santana e Kurt era a sua versão masculina. A implicância era a mesma.

* * *

><p>A neve resolveu dar uma trégua na pequena cidade de Lima somente dois dias depois. Aquela parte de Ohio tinha sido atingida por uma nevasca de intensidade média nos últimos dois dias enclausurando todos os seus habitantes dentro de suas casas. Isso, logicamente, causou prejuízo para as famílias que planejavam as refeições para a virada do ano. Com sorte, Carole e Burt já tinham comprado as carnes, mas o restante das coisas ainda estava em falta.<p>

Para a infelicidade de Kurt, Rachel e Finn tinham aproveitado a chance de que a nevasca finalmente tinha dado uma parada para saírem de casa logo cedo e sobrara justamente para ele ir ao mercado com Carole comprar o que faltava. Amanhã já era véspera de Ano Novo e a dona de casa estava surtando se a sua ceia não saísse perfeita.

Finn estava oferecendo para ela uma espécie de passeio turístico por Lima. Não que tivesse muitos lugares interessantes na sua cidade natal, mas havia uns lugares bem legais que ele gostaria que ela visse. O primeiro lugar foi o McKinley High, seu antigo colégio. Infelizmente o máximo que puderam entrar na propriedade foram as quadras do lado de fora e o campo de futebol americano, uma vez que o colégio estava em recesso pelas festividades de Dezembro.

- Impossível! Você era Quarterback dos Titans e não me diga que não namorava uma líder de torcida linda e loira, Finn Hudson! – Rachel demandou quando estavam deixando o colégio e ouvindo a risada divertida de Finn ecoar em seus ouvidos.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! Tivemos um namoro de apenas seis meses, e o nome dela era Dianna. Eu gostava dela, mas no final tudo não passou de um relacionamento baseado em popularidade. – confessou passando o braço ao redor da silhueta minúscula da namorada.

- Ainda bem que eu e você não nos conhecemos no colégio. Duvido que olharia para mim. Fazia parte do grupo dos perdedores e só fui saber o que era ter status já ao final do terceiro ano quando Santana me colocou debaixo de suas asas. Ela era a garota mais temida e popular do nosso colégio. – ela o informou. Estavam atravessando a rua e notou que Finn parecia uma espécie de celebridade, pois todos olhavam, acenavam e cochichavam quando o viam.

Bem, cidade pequena tem dessas coisas. As notícias se espalham num estalar de dedos.

- Não se desvalorize tanto, Julliard. É simplesmente impossível não reparar na sua bunda, logo, eu com certeza olharia para você. – falou e achou uma graça a rapidez com que ela corou. Finn deu um estalado beijo nos cabelos dela e continuaram a caminhada.

Visitaram uma praça onde Finn contou que todo ano quando o seu pai era vivo, ele e Carole vinham para aquela praça assistir o desfile de Lima para o 4 de Julho e ver Christopher marchar. E ao final do desfile sentavam-se na calçada para assistir os fogos. Em seguida foram uma lanchonete que ele fez questão de contar que quando era pequeno ele e os Hudson sempre comemoravam o seu aniversário ali. Aproveitaram para comerem alguma coisa e aquecerem seus corpos com alguma bebida quente. E já passavam do meio dia quando adentraram numa ruazinha bem similar a rua dos Hummel, mas esta parecia ter mais comércio.

Rachel tinha que admitir que o passeio até agora estava sendo bastante divertido e reparou que todos os lugares que Finn a levara tinha alguma relação com o falecido Major. Daria de tudo para ter uma máquina do tempo só para ver a verdadeira felicidade estampada nas feições do namorado só de estar ao lado do pai. Mas tirando essa parte triste, Rachel certamente começou a criar um apego com Lima. Era cidade pequena e contrastava demais ritmo alucinado de New York. Essa calmaria, à princípio, a assustou, mas depois que você se sente à vontade, é impossível não gostar.

Sua distração foi cortada quando viu que Finn tinha parado. Notou que estavam parados em frente à uma creche e ela realmente não estava entendo o que estava acontecendo. O portão elétrico se abriu e da varanda surgiu uma senhora uma pouco mais velha do Carole com um grande sorriso estampado acenando para entrarem.

- Soube dos boatos de que estava de volta à cidade, meu garoto! – a senhora o abraçou quase beirando as lágrimas. – Olha como você cresceu! A última vez em que o vi você só tinha dezesseis anos! Mas essa carinha continua a mesma! – ela apertou as bochechas de Finn fazendo Rachel rir ao lado dele.

- É um prazer revê-la, senhora McDaisy. Essa é a minha namorada, Rachel. E Rachel, essa é Sarah McDaisy, ela é a dona da creche. – ele as apresentou. As duas trocaram apertos de mãos.

Os três adentraram ao pandemônio de choros, gritos e risadas de crianças e bebês. E a universitária continuava sem entender o porquê deles estarem numa creche. A não ser que...

- Não me diga que você ficava nessa creche com dezesseis anos, Finn! – sussurrou alarmada ao lado dele enquanto passavam pela área dos berçários.

- O que? Não... Não! Calma, você já vai entender. – respondeu sendo cumprimentado por uma das funcionárias da creche.

Eles finalmente chegaram até o quintal da creche, onde tinha um parquinho, brinquedos jogados ao relento pela neve e uma casa da árvore. A Senhora McDaisy os deixou sozinhos e ele a guiou até a casa de madeira construída em cima da árvore. A área estava isolada, obviamente que nenhuma das crianças tinha acesso ali e Rachel se perguntou o porquê disso. Talvez por ser algo perigo demais para deixar uma criança brincar naquele espaço. Mas não perigoso para Finn que com uma agilidade de macaco escalou a árvore em segundos. E de lá de cima ele jogou as escadas feitas de corda e madeira pedindo para que ela subisse.

Receosa, Rachel subiu devagar rezando para que nenhum daqueles degraus cedesse. Aquelas escadas pareciam caquéticas demais. Após uns minutos de pavor subindo naquilo ela finalmente se juntou a ele dentro da casinha de madeira. E sim, ela continua perdida. Aonde Finn queria chegar com tudo aquilo?

- Nós morávamos aqui.

- Nessa casa da árvore?

Ela era adorável e a ingenuidade dela nessa pergunta fez Finn jogar a cabeça para trás e rir com vontade. Ela lhe deu um tapa nos ombros exigindo explicações.

- Não. Essa casa onde agora funciona a creche era a minha casa antes de minha mãe casar com Burt. Os Hudson moravam aqui, sua boba. – ele esclareceu e isso deixou Rachel sem palavras por longos minutos. Decidiu continuar para preencher o silêncio. – Minha mãe vendeu a casa para a Senhora McDaisy, mas ela manteve essa casa da árvore intacta desde então. Lembro que fiquei muito furioso ao saber da venda da casa e eu vim até aqui aos gritos exigindo a casa de volta porque o meu pai também morava aqui. A Senhora McDaisy me chamou até o quintal colocou as mãos nos meus ombros e me prometeu que essa casinha de madeira jamais seria retirada daqui em memória ao meu pai. – completou dando uma olhada ao redor, tudo estava do mesmo jeito desde a última vez que estivera aqui.

- Então você costumava vir aqui sempre? – Rachel perguntou absorvendo mais aquela onda de informação.

- Isso que é o engraçado da história, pois eu queria distância desse lugar depois desse dia. Por isso que ela falou que a última vez que me vira fora aos dezesseis anos. Eu passava sempre em frente, mas nunca entrava. Doloroso demais para mim na época. Muitas lembranças. – Finn respondeu passando os dedos na madeira, absorto na sua própria nostalgia.

- Você e o Mr. Hudson construíram essa casa juntos. – não era uma pergunta, mas uma afirmação. Naquela altura da conversa, isso já era óbvio. Rachel engatinhou até ele, porque era impossível ficar em pé ali dentro, e se recostou nos ombros dele.

Finn só se deu o trabalho de erguer o braço e apontar numa determinada direção e lá estavam as letras CH e FH cravadas na madeira. Ela queria chorar, mas tinha que se manter forte para ele. A conexão que Finn tinha com o pai era uma das coisas mais lindas que ela já tinha presenciado e saber que ele estava compartilhando esse momento com ela só fez com que as lágrimas se juntassem nos cantos dos olhos.

- Espero que tenha acreditado quando disse que você era o meu porto seguro, minha base, Rachel. Porque eu não conseguiria vir aqui sozinho. E nem conseguiria fazer o que eu vim fazer aqui. – a voz dele saiu falhada e percebeu que assim como ela, Finn tentava segurar a vontade de chorar. – Vamos descer.

De volta ao quintal, Rachel sentiu as grossas mãos de Finn a pegarem com firmeza em sua cintura e tirá-la das escadas. Com os dedos entrelaçados eles foram deram a volta na casinha. Ele se ajoelhou e começou a cavar um buraco numa das madeiras bases que davam sustentavam a casa na árvore. Observou o namorado abrir o grosso casaco e tirar a corrente militar que carregava no pescoço e colocá-la no buraco cavado.

- Adeus, pai.

Foi surpreendido quando viu os delicados dedos de Rachel se juntando aos dele enterrando a corrente. Trocaram sorrisos tristonhos.

Estava encerrando uma fase na sua vida e para ser homem que prometera a Christopher o primeiro passo era se desprender do passado e seguir em frente.

Era a despedida definitiva.

* * *

><p>Olha, eu considero muito as reviews de todos vocês, sério. Mas uma em especial me chamou muito a atenção e eu me sinto no dever de responder.<p>

Infelizmente a pessoa não se identificou, mas aqui vai a minha reply:

_Obrigada pela review que me deixou. Eu fico honrada em saber que uma pessoa que realmente estuda em Julliard passou para comentar aqui. E peço perdão pela minha falta de pesquisa em relação a faculdade e como o sistema lá funciona. E como você mesmo disse, eu me deixei levar pelo o que falam sobre a universidade aqui fora e na minha cabeça ela saiu desse jeito que está descrito na fanfic. Não quero me demorar na resposta... Enfim, de novo, agradeço muito as suas observações :)_

Agora retornando aos meus recadinhos básicos a cada final de capítulo. Eu realmente pensei que daria para escrever a safadeza oculta de Finchel nesse capítulo, mas conforme fui escrevendo eu fui acrescentando cenas que primeiramente não estavam programadas. Como podem ver o capítulo saiu extenso demais. Logo, o SMUT fica para o próximo, que já deixo avisado que será o último antes do epílogo.

E é no próximo que vocês descobrirão o que a Santana aprontou com o Jesse. HEHEHEHE'

Pois é, está mesmo chegando ao final. Espero que estejam gostando ainda.

E mais uma vez, obrigada por todos os seus comentários. Vocês são demais!

Reviews?

;)


	22. Being Part of Something Special

_Está aí o SMUT prometido. E como vcs podem ver, esta coisa FICOU ENOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORME. Último capítulo antes do epílogo._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21: Being Part of Something Special.<strong>

Não falaram nada. O momento de grande simbolismo ainda presente entre eles. Ele nem mesmo abriu a boca para se despedir da senhora McDaisy, contentou-se apenas em acenar de leve com a cabeça. Fizeram o caminho de volta, os choros e a gritaria das crianças passando como meros sussurros para o casal, cada um absorvido no seu respectivo mundo de contemplação. Atravessaram a porta e uma fina e leve neve começava a cair de volta as ruas, não pareciam se importar, e verdade, o tempo ruim não passava de um coadjuvante.

Mesmo com o silêncio, Rachel notou que Finn conversava com ela através de pequenos gestos, como a intensidade que ele aplicou ao segurar a sua mão enquanto caminhavam pela calçada, ou quando viraram a esquina e ele passou o braço por seus ombros a puxando mais pra perto dele. Estava exposto de novo, frágil, perdido e absorto na saudade, embora Rachel sentisse um grande orgulho dele pela atitude que tomara. E outra parte dela quebrava juntamente com Finn, doía por ele, pois tomar essa decisão de finalmente deixa o passado para trás e seguir em frente requer muito da pessoa e ela nem tinha noção de como ele deveria estar se sentindo.

Dizer adeus foi mais difícil do que ele previra. E somente agora que as palavras de sua mãe começavam a fazer sentido, de que nunca haveria um jeito correto para lidar com a perda de alguém querido e que aquela falta sempre estaria ali, mas haveria a aceitação. Ele demorou, mas finalmente estava aceitando a morte de Christopher e o seu peito, por um lado, pesava pela dor e pela saudade, mas também sentia-se aliviado por estar se livrando de uma vez por todas de toda a amargura que por tanto tempo ficou guardada.

Era uma transição delicada, dolorosa e madura.

Estava crescendo, não só como pessoa, como homem, mas também em espírito. E era nisso que Finn queria se focar, nas conseqüências boas que esta nova fase de sua vida iria trazer. Dizer adeus ao seu pai implicava em dizer adeus ao velho Finn e todos os momentos mais obscuros que ele viveu. Já não era mais um adolescente insolente, sem limites e perdido. Tinha se renovado, era um homem.

Orgulhava – se disso.

Sorriu.

A mudança no comportamento dele não passou despercebida aos olhos dela, o sentiu mais relaxado quase instantaneamente. Seja lá o que o seu namorado estava pensando, devia ser algo bom, pois ele sorria e Rachel acabou abrindo os próprios lábios num tímido sorriso. Ela estava tão contente com os passos que ele estava dando, passos importantes e decisivos. E a mudança era tão grande daquele Finn misterioso e de aparência mal-encarada que conheceu meses atrás para este Finn que estava ao lado dela. Ele se tornou essa pessoa melhor na frente dela, pouco a pouco, cumprindo uma promessa feita há um tempinho.

Realmente tinha deixado de ser um nada para ser tudo o que ela precisava.

Era um pensamento intenso demais para a delicada situação em que eles estavam, mas não deixava de ser verdade. Finn foi o responsável pelo redescobrimento dela como mulher, Finn restaurou a sua auto-confiança, graças a ele estava começando a se valorizar, e perto dele não se sentia mais o patinho feio, pelo contrário, sentia-se poderosa, fatal e o mais importante: capaz de fazer qualquer coisa. Ele trazia para fora o melhor de Rachel Berry e ela trazia o melhor dele.

Sentia um laço. Inexistente aos olhos, mas o sentia lá. Aquela sensação que a guiou para encontrá-lo quando deixou New York, esse laço mais forte e mais inquebrável do que nunca. Finn tinha chegado a um nível de importância de sua vida que poucos tinham, e ela teve que rir porque Jesse nem ao menos chegou a ser alguma coisa para ela.

- Do que você está rindo aí? – ouviu Finn perguntar com uma expressão divertida.

Nem ao menos percebeu por onde ele estava guiando-a e viu que eles tinham ido parar num parquinho justamente ao lado da praça que eles tinham visitado umas horas atrás. Os brinquedos esquecidos e recobertos de neve, exceto por umas mesinhas de pedra que pareciam ter sido utilizadas recentemente. Tirando eles, outro casal aproveitou a trégua da nevasca para passar um tempinho naquele parquinho. O baterista se aproximou de uma das mesas, raspou a fina camada de neve e sentou-se apoiando os pés no banquinho logo abaixo e puxou Rachel para o seu lado.

- Pensando que Jesse não é absolutamente nada perto de você. – ela admite olhando ao redor. As pessoas não pareciam intimidadas pela fina neve que voltara a cair. Torna a fitá-lo para ver uma das raras vezes em que o Finn egocêntrico dar as caras. Rachel larga uma risada.

- Isso me lembra que quando chegarmos a New York eu darei uma palavrinha com ele. – o rapaz fala com um certo desgosto. A idéia de que todo esse tempo ele esteve rondando o Journey's e enganando-o o faz cerrar os punhos com raiva. – Aliás, eu vou ter que falar com muita gente quando voltarmos. Principalmente seus pais, Blaine e Santana. – completou voltando o seu olhar para a namorada.

- Ah não se preocupe com Santana. Já disse que ela mais ladra do que morde. Estava tão preocupada com você quanto nós quando deixamos New York. – respondeu entrelaçando sua mão na dele. – Espere ser recebido por um abraço e então sente e escute calado o sermão que ela vai dar pelo susto que deu. – acrescentou de maneira divertida. Não tinha parado para perceber que estava morrendo de saudades da latina.

- Mas antes de chegarmos lá, eu preciso consertar as coisas com você, Julliard. – Finn viu Rachel abrir a boca para interrompê-lo, mas ele a silenciou com o indicador. – Não, eu preciso falar, okay? – viu a menina concordar com a cabeça e ele prosseguiu. – Minhas atitudes no vídeo deram todo o direito ao tapa que me deu, eu não só tinha ofendido Kurt, seu melhor amigo, mas como também sua melhor amiga e seus pais. E mais do que isso, eu omiti esse parte da minha vida por medo, por vergonha e por não estar preparado para perder a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida nestes últimos anos: você.

Coçou a nuca um pouco nervoso, e encarou os vibrantes e intensos olhos da universitária. A clara expressão de que não aprovava o que saía de sua boca, mas ele não tinha intenção de parar. Não tinha preparado um discurso, nem nada. Só precisava ser sincero e torcer para que ela acreditasse nele.

"Eu menti sobre Kurt, eu e ele meio que entramos nesse acordo silencioso de não demonstrar a nossa correlação na frente dos outros e principalmente na sua frente. Tenho pouca experiência em relacionamentos, mas uma das regras mais importantes é a honestidade. Eu falhei, Rachel. Eu sinto muito que não foi por mim que a verdade foi revelada, eu sinto muito por ter transformado o seu aniversário num pesadelo e por ter decepcionado você de todas as maneiras possíveis." Parou e então cortou o contato visual. A vergonha voltando para lhe assombrar. "E-eu... Eu sinto muito, Julliard." Sua voz saiu quase como um sopro.

Não tinha absorvido nada do que ela tinha dito nos hospital? Sim, vai, tudo bem, ela tinha ficado chateada com parte da mentira em relação a Kurt e completamente sem chão quando descobriu aquela faceta sombria de Finn, mas isso não foi o suficiente para afastá-la dele. E ele realmente não tinha notado do quanto ela estava feliz ao seu lado nestes últimos dois dias? Rachel se levantou e ficou de pé em frente a ele, levou uma das mãos ao seu rosto erguendo-o para encontrar os seus olhos.

- Qual parte do _somos seres humanos e estamos propícios ao erro _você não entendeu, Finn? Não preciso de pedidos formais de desculpas ou perdões. Já parou para pensar que talvez um gesto valha mais do que mil palavras, huh? – ela perguntou aquecendo as bochechas frias do namorado com as palmas quentes de sua luva. – Como se eu já não estivesse apaixonada o suficiente, o Finn que eu vi nestes últimos dias só me surpreendeu, me encheu de orgulho e me deixou ainda mais caída aos seus pés. – confessou corando levemente e se ajoelhando no banco e ficando mais ou menos da altura dele.

- Você é a melhor namorada do mundo.

Ele declarou puxando os braços dela e a engolfando nos seus braços antes de beijá-la.

* * *

><p>Aquela entrada da casa dos Hummel era um perigo. E se Rachel teve crise de risos com Kurt quando ele quase caiu, hoje ela estava estatelada na neve rindo o próprio tombo. E isso não impediu Finn de atacá-la com bolas de neve o que ocasionou ainda mais gargalhadas.<p>

Desde o momento em que a os flocos começaram a engrossar, o casal resolveu deixar o parque e ir para casa, mas ela, numa tentativa, de melhorar o humor do namorado depois do que passaram, achou que iniciar uma guerra de bolinhas de neve seria perfeito. Então quando atingiram a esquina da rua da casa dele, Rachel se abaixou, montou a sua bolinha e tacou nele.

De fato, o humor de Finn deu uma guinada.

E alimentou o desejo dele de vencê-la naquela brincadeira. Com as duas mãos ocupadas com grandes montes de neve, ele corria atrás de Rachel e surpreendeu-se ao ver que ela poderia ser rápida, mesmo usando botas de saltos médios. Ela só não estava preparada para escorregar e cair na entrada da residência de sua família. E honestamente? Nem ele. Finn ao invés de ajudar, aproveitou o momento para lançar um massivo ataque, praticamente enterrando-a na neve ali mesmo.

- Eu não vou parar enquanto você não desistir, Julliard! – disse moldando mais bolinhas e com um sorriso esticado. Rachel simplesmente não conseguia para de rir e a risada dela era contagiante. Ela ergueu as mãos em redenção enquanto o seu corpo subia e descia com as gargalhadas. – Huh-huh, fala. Desiste e fala que eu ganhei. Anda. – ordenou.

-_Finn!_ – resmungou protegendo o rosto das bolinhas dele. – Desisto! Desisto! Você ganhou, você é o melhor! – disse afastando os braços e olhando a sua feição triunfante. Ele era impossível.

O rapaz a levantou com facilidade do chão e sacudiu em segundos boa parte do manto branco e gélido que a cobria. Abriu a porta e percebeu que nem Kurt e nem sua mãe tinham retornado do mercado ainda. Ele fez um lembrete mental de dar uma ligada para ela caso a neve ficasse mais forte do lado de fora, não tem nada pior do que ficar ilhado numa nevasca. Seguiu para cozinha e viu Rachel subir as escadas, provavelmente para se livrar das roupas encharcadas. Finn se encarregou então de preparar um café fresco e quentinho para eles, mereciam depois da pequena guerra.

A jovem sacudia os cabelos na pia do banheiro do quarto de Finn ainda quando o delicioso cheiro de café inundou as suas narinas. Por um instante a sua boca salivou só de pensar na bebida quente e por mais tentador que fosse descer e se juntar a ele, Rachel ergueu a cabeça e viu que tremia de frio. A neve que ainda estava na sua roupa começava a derreter diante da diferença de temperatura do lado fora para dentro da casa e estava molhando todo o tecido. Retornou ao quarto pegando o roupão rosa-bebê recém-comprado com Kurt e ligou o chuveiro. Precisava de um banho.

Despiu-se entrando no boxe tomado pelo vapor a quentura da água que caía. Seu corpo entrou instantaneamente num estado de relaxamento e alívio ao sentir o líquido quente cascatar sobre a sua pele. Adorava o Inverno, era uma de suas estações preferidas, pois gostava da neve, e do modo como ela caía, achava que era um dos fenômenos mais bonitos da natureza. Mas o melhor do Inverno era isso, era retornar para casa e ser aquecida pela água do chuveiro, ou por uma lareira e bebidas quentes. Adicione o fato dos braços do seu namorado também, pois era um delicioso e aconchegante "cobertor" humano.

- Yeah, okay. Mas liguem se a coisa ficar feia, está bem? Avise Burt, mãe. – Finn jogou o telefone para o outro ouvido e o segurou com o ombro enquanto suas mãos trabalhavam para pegar duas canecas e servi-las com o café. – Eu sei, não vamos sair mais de casa hoje. Não esqueçam de ligar, não quero ficar preocupado com você e Kurt. Pode deixar, eu falo sim. Até mais, mãe.

Depositou o telefone na bancada, pegou as canecas e seguiu para as escadas. Não foi preciso chegar ao último degrau para perceber que ela estava tomando banho. Entrou sorrateiro no quarto e cuidadosamente deixou as bebidas no criado-mudo. Observou as roupas dela jogadas no chão perto da janela, visivelmente úmidas. Bem, está explicado o motivo do banho. Não conseguiu evitar o sorriso quando ela começou a cantar baixinho, e se Finn a conhecia muito bem, isso indicava que ela estava feliz. Veja bem, ele passara tempo o suficiente com ela para absorver essas nuances de Rachel Berry. Não era a primeira vez e com certeza não seria a última vez que a ouvira cantar, mas quando ela estava no banho cantando era um claro indicativo de que estava feliz.

Não identificava a música, provavelmente seria uma das trilhas sonoras da Broadway e as únicas que ele conhecia – vagamente – eram as de Funny Girl, e foi porque ela o forçou a assistir. Okay, não prestou atenção, pois era muito mais interessante vê-la tagarelando de maneira intensa, repetindo as falas, cantarolando as músicas e beijando o chão onde Barbra Streisand pisa. A voz era tão adorável quanto a sua risada e como Rachel num geral. Ele se pegou sorrindo ainda mais quando sua namorada atingiu uma nota longa, nunca perdendo a afinação. Aparentemente a música tinha terminado, para o seu descontentamento. Mas Finn estava interessado em ouvir mais daquela voz, estava interessado em fazer a própria música deles. De um jeito único e especial que somente eles sabiam fazer.

Na ponta dos pés, Finn alcançou até a porta do banheiro e girou a maçaneta bem lentamente, sem fazer barulho. Foi recebido pelo vapor e a umidade do banho dela e aproveitando toda a fumaça que cobria o boxe, ele foi se despindo sem ser notado pela namorada. Okay, estava se sentindo um tarado, um maníaco, por agir daquela forma, mas não conseguia se controlar. Quando começou a andar em direção à porta do boxe é que ela finalmente o viu e arrastou o vidro colocando a cabeça para o lado de fora:

- O que vo—

Rachel nunca teve a chance de terminar aquela sentença, seus lábios foram selados com os dele num beijo envolvente que há muito tempo não compartilhavam. Choque térmico da pele fria dele com a sua aquecida provocaram arrepios involuntários no corpo de ambos enquanto Finn a empurrava para debaixo do chuveiro, onde o beijo teve o sabor adicional da água quente.

- Sinto a sua falta.

Respondeu a pergunta que tinha morrido nos lábios dela quando a beijou. Os dois permaneciam próximos, respirando pesadamente diante da intensidade da batalha que as suas línguas tinham acabado de travar, suas bocas avermelhadas, a água escorrendo por seus corpos e o vapor entre eles. Ela ainda parecia tonta do beijo – tinha sido pega de surpresa – e olhava com certo conflito em seus olhos. Sentia tanta falta quanto ele, mas eles estavam numa residência familiar onde deviam manter o respeito e as palavras de Carole durante aquele jantar ecoaram na mente dela. Já se sentia extremamente sortuda pela mulher deixá-la dividir uma cama com o seu filho. Coisa que nunca Leroy e Hiram deixariam – bem, a não ser que eles estivessem casados, mas isso é outra história. Deixar se levar pelo momento e satisfizer o fogo que Finn tinha reacendido ou ignorar esse desejo a manter a sua palavra diante de Carole?

Era um dilema.

- Mas e se—

- Minha mãe e Kurt ainda não chegaram e devem demorar. Burt só chega mais tarde da oficina. – disse cortando mais uma vez a pergunta dela e colando os seus troncos. O chuveiro agora caindo precisamente sobre a cabeça de Finn enquanto os seus olhos fitavam Rachel em adoração com uma pitada de luxúria.

_Que se dane!_

Ela jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele procurando a sua boca mais uma vez. E Rachel foi empurrada com violência contra a parede quando o beijo se tornou mais urgente, sentiu-se pressionada já notando a ereção de Finn começando a ganhar vida. Miou em contentamento quando a brutalidade dele não tinha chegado até as suas mãos, que acariciaram os seios da jovem com delicadeza, sem pressa brincando com os bicos, apertando-os com leveza. Rachel não podia dizer o mesmo dos lábios do namorado, pois estes foram vigorosos e brutos quando chegaram ao seu pescoço, beijando, sugando a pele dela, mordendo, marcando-a como Finn sempre gostava de fazer.

Não estava reclamado. Mesmo que isso soe como uma atitude extremamente machista. Gostava de ser marcada e de marcá-lo.

Foi descendo, deixando chupões por toda a extensão do busto da namorada, marcas pequenas/medianas e avermelhadas e sorrindo com o trabalho que tinha feito até agora. A diferença de altura entre eles, boa parte das vezes, era considerada não incômoda, mas tente ficar curvado para a sua boca atingir os seios dela e você verá que ela ser baixinha daquele jeito não era uma vantagem para essas horas.

Não que isso fosse impedi-lo. Jamais.

Agarrou um dos seios dela com os dentes e o puxou devagar ouvindo a primeira nota da música deles sair pela boca de Rachel. Sons como esse é que valiam a pena ficar curvado daquele jeito. O engolfou quase por inteiro, chupando-o com vontade enquanto a outra mão corria para baixo com outros objetivos. Com a boca ocupada, Finn abriu os olhos querendo presenciar a expressão dela nos próximos minutos quando seus furtivos dedos atingiram a parte mais sensível do corpo dela.

- _Fiiiiiinn..._ – seu nome saiu quase como um apelo.

Ela mordiscou o lábio inferior e fechou os olhos quando os talentosos dedos do seu namorado abriam passagem _lá embaixo_. Como sentia falta disso, do sexo, das carícias, das preliminares, de sentir esse fogo ardendo dentro dela, de ter essa erupção de sensações ao mesmo tempo. Sentia falta dele e desse nível de intimidade deles. A pressão dos seus dentes no lábio inferior se tornou maior quando o sentiu fazendo movimentos circulares, acelerando a sua respiração e ela já nem tinha mais controle do próprio corpo. Finn estava em todos os lugares, ele sabia o que fazer com ela, sabia do que ela gostava e de como gostava.

Foi impossível conter o longo gemido que lhe escapou quando o dedo médio dele a penetrou com facilidade. Afastou as pernas dando mais espaço para Finn e murmurou não muito alegre quando o sentiu largar os seus seios. Ele estava em pé de novo, a água do chuveiro caindo sobre as costas dele e respingando nela, o vapor mais denso do que antes. Mais uma vez viu os seus corpos pressionados e a boca do baterista foi até ao lóbulo da orelha dela, mordiscando-o suavemente. Rachel agarrou-se ao tronco do namorado gemendo baixo contra o ouvido dele sabendo que isso o deixaria ainda mais excitado. A resposta de Finn veio com a adição de mais um dedo na brincadeira lá embaixo.

- Huuummmm...

Beijaram-se mais uma vez, e quanto mais velocidade Finn controlava os seus dedos saindo e voltando do corpo dela, mais faminta Rachel se demonstrava na sua boca. Não agüentando mais sufocar os próprios gemidos, ela virou a cabeça para o lado liberando um alto e longo. De repente ele se afastou perdendo o contato com ela e se não fosse agilidade de Finn em mantê-la em pé, Rachel já tinha ido ao chão, uma vez que as suas pernas pareciam duas gelatinas.

- Coloque uma de suas pernas no meu ombro e busque apoio nas paredes. – ele ordenou ao seu ajoelhar na frente dela.

Sabia o que vinha a seguir e só de lembrar já a deixava em estado de êxtase. Não era a primeira vez que transavam no banheiro, mas era a primeira vez que tentavam fazer _aquilo_ durante o banho – infelizmente tanto o banheiro do apartamento que dividia com Santana quanto o banheiro do apartamento dele eram pequenos demais para _isso. _Já eram sortudos o suficiente por conseguirem transar naqueles cubículos. -, mas agradeceu por um segundo o espaço da suíte de Finn. O boxe naquela altura estava coberto de vapor e o seu namorado praticamente sumira debaixo daquela névoa ajoelhado no chão. Não sabia o porque, mas vendo que não teria como assisti-lo trabalhar com a língua – sim, a visão dele saboreando-a era excitante -, Rachel achou tudo mais interessante. Estava "às cegas".

Sexo com Rachel era incrível, mas tinha que admitir que as preliminares era a sua parte favorita. Tinha algo em deixá-la naquele nível de excitação que o fazia se sentir extremamente orgulhoso. Não que estivesse se gabando... Okay, talvez um pouquinho. Mas ao contrário de muitos homens por aí que viam o corpo das mulheres como acessórios e ao contrário de Jesse que enxergava Rachel como objeto de prazer próprio, ele guardava as curvas dela como uma arte perfeita da mãe natureza. Uma arte que precisa ser apreciada de todas as maneiras possíveis, uma arte que merece atenção, que merece ser explorada – mesmo que ele a conheça por inteiro já -. Jamais iria se cansar. Inclinou um pouco a cabeça para trás, abriu a boca e deixou a água quente cair sobre a língua e por fim enterrou-se no meio das pernas da namorada.

O gemido dessa vez foi mais alto, pois ela não esperava que a língua de Finn estivesse tão quente. A sensação de prazer foi dez vezes maior, o que deixou a perna que ainda estava no chão virasse geléia. Só não caiu porque os seus braços estavam firmes nas paredes. Olhou para baixo vendo somente o tufo escuro do cabelo dele no meio de suas coxas, suas pupilas dilataram ele fez o movimento de vai e vem.

- Aaaaah Fiiinn... Oh meu—

As palavras se tornaram incoerentes e ele teve que se concentrar muito para não sorrir e interromper o ritmo que estava ditando. Finn apreciava uma boa comida, um bom cardápio, mas nada no mundo se comparava ao sabor de Rachel Berry. Era algo que somente _ele_ tinha experimentado. Literalmente. Decidido a tornar as coisas ainda mais quentes, o baterista começou a murmurar mandando vibrações por toda a extensão do corpo da universitária. De repente cinco dedos agarraram os seus cabelos o empurrando com força contra ela. O puxão era forte e Finn grunhiu sentindo a excruciante dor e percebendo que Rachel tinha perdido o apoio numa das paredes, dando mais trabalho para ela mantê-la em pé.

Oh, ela estava vendo estrelas e soltando gemidos cada vez mais altos. Mas não estava _lá_ ainda. Quando o sentiu murmurar, definitivamente era o empurrão que precisava. Largou uma das paredes e agarrou os cabelos molhados do namorado exigindo mais e ela _foi_. A explosão aconteceu, o ar lhe faltou nos pulmões, sua voz morrera por uns segundos na garganta, fechou os olhos com força deixando o orgasmo lhe atingir de forma intensa.

- Ooooooohhhh!

Gritou praticamente, e com a mesma rapidez que veio, a melhor sensação do mundo a deixou. Finn se levantou bem a tempo de escorá-la em seu peito quando ela se sentia nada menos do que um corpo sem vida, ainda sofrendo espasmos e respirando pesadamente. Ainda abraçado a ela, Finn de uns passos para trás deixando o chuveiro derramar a água quente sobre ela, molhando o rosto de Rachel.

- Julliard? – perguntou afastando a franja dela para o lado e encontrando a satisfação nos traços da namorada. Soltou uma breve risada e deu um beijo rápido em sua testa.

- Um minuto. Estou tentando sentir as minhas pernas. – ela sussurrou de volta suspirando contra o peito do rapaz.

Estava voltando, aos poucos começava sentir os seus membros de novo. Não sabia se era por ter passado por um período de seca forçado, ou se ela estava super sensível ou se Finn tinha melhorado demais as suas habilidades, mas Rachel classificava aquilo como uma dos clímax mais intensos de sua vida. Foi tão arrebatador que por uns milésimos de segundos achou que fosse desmaiar. Abriu os olhos para a realidade quando sentiu a proeminente ereção do seu namorado lhe cutucar de forma involuntária na barriga. Afastou-se quando teve a certeza de que suas pernas não falhariam mais e olhou para Finn que balançou os ombros e sibilou um "desculpa" sem vergonha.

Seu olhar recaiu para _ele_ e sorriu. Finn devia estar dolorosamente daquele jeito por vários minutos e tudo o que ele fez foi cuidar dela primeiro. Uma onda de confiança e segurança lhe varreu dos pés a cabeça, não se cansava de se orgulhar por ter esse efeito no baterista, puxou o rapaz pela nuca colando suas bocas novamente enquanto a mão livre descia para dar a _devida_ atenção que o seu namorado merecia. Finn respirou fundo contra a boca dela quando sentiu os dedos de Rachel envolvê-lo e tornou a empurrá-la para a parede. Não demorou muito e a resposta dele as suas carícias veio com mais chupões, beijos ardentes, mordidas de leve nos lábios.

- Fi-Finn... _Agora_. – demandou parando as suas ações e mergulhando no mar de luxúria e desejo dos olhos dele.

Com facilidade ela se viu erguida cruzando as pernas na cintura dele. A posição era difícil, pois tudo estava escorregadio. Ambos estavam molhados, a parede que ela estava escorada quase não produzia atrito e o vapor todo envolta também não ajudava muito. As mãos de Finn vieram por baixo segurando a sua bunda com firmeza ao mesmo tempo em que Rachel o guiava para dentro. Bem lentamente a jovem foi descendo, sendo preenchida por completo e miando em satisfação. Abraçou Finn pelo pescoço sustentando parte do peso do seu corpo e deixando que ele fizesse o resto. Começaram bem devagar como se estivesse saboreando a sensação de estarem conectados de novo – o que não deixava de ser verdade -, mas os instintos logo surgiram, o desejo carnal suplantando qualquer resquício de levar aquilo num ritmo vagaroso.

A música. A música deles começando a ser tocada. Os ínfimos miados de Rachel já tinham se transformados em gemidos constantes ao pé do ouvido dele, a respiração pesada dele tinha evoluído para grunhidos, e quando aumentou a velocidade sons incoerentes misturados com o seu nome deixaram a boca da namorada.

- Abra os olhos, baby. Olha pra mim.

Não sabia o motivo disso. Desde o dia em que voltaram depois de toda aquela confusão envolvendo os seus pais e o espancamento de Blaine, isso era um desejo recorrente dele na hora do sexo. Contato visual. E quando ela levantava as pálpebras era impossível fechá-las de novo, porque o que via nos olhos de Finn era algo inexplicável. Era um misto de sensações e sentimentos refletido no âmbar do olhar dele. Talvez fosse o jeito dele de diferenciar o sexo do fazer amor. O contato visual elevada a intimidade entre eles, a conexão se tornava forte, o laço mais inquebrável. E Finn carregava uma adoração, uma admiração. Os olhares dele sempre a deixavam envergonhada e sem jeito, mas era somente na consumação do amor deles é que ela via esse único e peculiar olhar dele.

Era um olhar reservado para ela e somente ela.

Rachel colou os seus rostos. Se a forma de Finn diferenciar sexo de fazer amor era sustentar o contato visual, ela, por outro lado, diferenciava querendo mais contato físico. Quando mais próximos estivessem, mas íntimo se tornava o ato para a jovem. Ela o queria em todos os lugares, queria Finn impregnado nela de todas as maneiras. Sua face se contorcia em prazer enquanto as investidas dele estavam começando a se tornar erráticas e mais brutas. Rachel ergueu os quadris alguns centímetros para cima ajustando um ângulo diferente para a posição e Finn foi certeiro naquele determinado lugar dentro dela que era mais sensível. Cerrou os olhos, pois teve a certeza de que as suas órbitas saltariam para fora diante da deliciosa e ligeira sensação que correu por ela.

- Não, fica aqui comigo. _Vamos_ juntos, Julliard. – sussurrou encostando sua testa na dela.

Finn se enterrou mais forte dentro dela atingindo o ponto mais uma vez, e ela permaneceu com o olhar vidrado no dele. Bastou mais algumas investidas e o casal se entregou aquela sensação sublime, uma experiência quase extra-corporal, um sentimento de plenitude, de paixão, de contentamento, amor, carinho. Sentiam-se completos.

- Senti tanto a sua falta, Finn...

Admitiu quase sem voz quando ele pisou para fora do boxe com ela em seus braços, completamente tomada pela fatiga. E mesmo antes de enrolá-la no roupão e colocá-la na cama, Rachel já tinha adormecido. Ele se juntou a namorada, e minutos depois fechou os olhos sendo varrido pelo cansaço daquele dia e nem ao menos se lembrando das duas canecas esquecidas em cima do criado-mudo.

* * *

><p>Diferente do desastre do Natal, o Ano Novo em Lima, com certeza, foi o melhor de suas vidas. Parte de Rachel estava chateada por estar longe de sua família e amigos em New York, era a primeira vez nos seus vinte eu m anos que não passara na Times Square esperando ansiosamente a tradicional bola descer. Ao invés disso, estava numa cidadezinha de interior em Ohio com a família de Kurt – seu melhor amigo – e ao lado de Finn. Porém, Rachel não tinha do que reclamar, pois numa comparação com o Natal, tudo estava absolutamente perfeito. Teve uma ceia farta, divertiu-se com Carole preparando o jantar, ouvira Burt contar as peripécias de Kurt quando ele era menor, viu Finn e o padrasto combinando uma visita a New York assim que possível e Kurt e ela tramavam um jeito de arrastar tanto os Hummel quanto os Berry para um espetáculo da Broadway. Pouco antes da meia noite eles retornaram àquela praça que Finn mostrara para ela e mesmo debaixo de neve, quase toda a Lima foi às ruas fazer a contagem regressiva e ver a queima de fogos.<p>

A virada do ano foi emocionante, os cinco se abraçaram às lágrimas. Mais uma vez Finn sussurrou pedidos de perdão no ouvido deles, mas quando abraçou Rachel ele murmurou um "obrigado" e um "eu te amo", que ela feliz da vida correspondeu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e pulando nos seus braços.

Carole não demonstrava, mas sentia-se um pouco triste ao ver Finn carregar suas malas com o restante de suas roupas para o carro de Kurt na manhã do primeiro dia do ano – e como previra, Drizzle não tinha sido reparada a tempo. Seu filho estava partindo mais uma vez. Não era mais um menino, estava ciente de que ele poderia muito bem se virar sozinho na cidade grande. O que a deixava um pouco tranqüila era a presença dos Schuester, família que tinha tanto a agradecer por tudo que fizera por ela e por Finn, além de Kurt. Com o relacionamento entre irmãos dele fortalecido, Carole sabia que o seu enteado ficaria de olho em Finn e que o seu filho ficaria de olho em Kurt. E tinha Rachel também, uma pessoa que aprendeu a confiar nos últimos dias, torcia internamente que o relacionamento dela com Finn fosse duradouro a ponto de dar a ela netos. Mas isso não mudava o fato do seu filho estar indo embora de novo. O aperto no coração era impossível de evitar, mas ao mesmo tempo o sorriso não desaparecia dos seus lábios, porque Finn tinha achado o caminho de volta, tinha amadurecido, estava se tornando um homem. Um homem que enchia o peito dela de orgulho. Era tentador pedir para que ele ficasse, mas o seu filho agora tinha uma vida lá fora. Tinha que deixá-lo viver e no fundo, bem no fundo mesmo, sabia que a partir de agora ele sempre retornaria para casa.

Burt bem que tentou fazer os jovens ir de volta para a Big Apple de avião se oferecendo para pagar as suas passagens, mas Rachel foi muito convincente dizendo que a viagem de carro seria muito mais interessante e serviria como um bônus a mais para o relacionamento entre irmãos de Kurt e Finn. O mecânico deixou-se levar. Após conferir o motor e todas as peças do carro do seu filho pela enésima vez, ele notou que tudo estava carregado na mala e que Finn já estava se despedindo de Carole.

Tinha que admitir, aquele grandão tinha o surpreendido. E ele realmente se sentia como um pai orgulhoso. Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando uma minúscula Rachel Berry o envolveu num abraço apertado. Oh é, ainda tinha Rachel. A famosa Rachel que Kurt tanto tagarelava sobre quando voltava para casa. Ela era uma figura e com certeza um partidão para Finn. Burt teve que rir quando ela disse que iria mimá-lo com cookies quando ele fosse a New York e ele disse que iria cobrá-la por isso. Kurt veio em seguida se despedir.

Não querendo largar Finn de jeito nenhum, Carole puxou a namorada do seu filho e os três se abraçaram. A menina não se conteve e foi às lágrimas com as palavras da Mrs. Hummel. O agradecimento, dizendo que ela não tinha mais com o que se preocupar de agora em diante com a ausência de sua mãe biológica, porque tinha ganhado uma em Lima. E a senhora ainda fez a jovem prometer que cuidaria de Finn. O baterista resmungou dizendo que ele não era mais um bebê e Carole respondeu com as seguintes palavras "Não me interessa, você sempre será o meu garotinho." Rachel riu e ele ficou constrangido.

Burt e Finn tiveram o seu momento. Os dois homens se abraçaram, conversaram pouco, algo como baterista pedir que o mecânico cuidasse de sua mãe e Burt pedindo que Finn ficasse de olho em Kurt. Ele não sabia se estava ouvindo direito, ou se fora uma ilusão, mas ao final do abraço teve a impressão de ouvir um "eu te amo" escapando da boca do rapaz. Preferiu não comentar. Ele abriu a porta do banco traseiro para Rachel enquanto Finn estava na direção e Kurt no banco o carona. Deu uma última palavra com o enteado prometendo que a próxima vez que eles viessem, Drizzle estaria completamente restaurada.

Finn olhou uma última vez para a sua mãe e o seu padrasto antes de acelerar e sorriu. Ele estava em paz.

Finalmente.

- Não se preocupe, querida. Christopher está guiando o caminho dele. Da mesma forma que ele guiou você até a minha vida. – Burt disse abraçando a esposa que chorava e acenava para o carro que as poucos tomava distância.

* * *

><p>Eles chegaram New York mais tarde do que eles tinha previsto. Devido ao mal tempo e a neve que recobria as estradas, o trio atingiu a Big Apple quase meia noite. Kurt e Finn a todo tempo revezando na direção e Rachel dormindo e babando no banco de trás. Aliás, ela foi a primeira a ser deixada. Sonolenta e exausta pelo longo tempo de viagem, quase não conseguiu completar os lances de escada até o seu apartamento. Nem Santana e nem Brittany estavam acordadas, o que era ótimo, pois realmente não estava a fim de atualizá-las de tudo o que tinha acontecido em Ohio. Largou suas malas pela sala mesmo – tinha ido com uma mochila e voltara com duas malas! Cortesia de Kurt Hummel e o seu impulso consumista. – e foi para o seu quarto. Não se preocupou em fazer a cama, estava confortável com a almofada de Wicked. Adormeceu em segundos.<p>

Kurt deixou o irmão em seguida em frente ao Journey's – que à propósito estava fechado -, despediram-se rapidamente e Finn subiu as escadas laterais que davam para o apartamento dos rapazes. Pelas vozes e agitação, notou que eles ainda estavam acordados. Colocou a chave e girou a maçaneta. A conversa morreu e todos os pares de olhos pairavam sobre a presença imponente de Finn parado na soleira.

Sam foi o primeiro a se levantar, largou o violão em cima do sofá e deu um forte abraço no amigo. Hum, esperava que Puck ou Quinn fossem os primeiros a se jogarem sobre ele, e mesmo sem jeito, Finn retribuiu o gesto. Estava pisando em ovos, a última vez que tivera contato com o loiro, os dois trocaram socos e ofensas e foi o estopim para Finn fugir. Pelo ombro do baixista do New Directions, viu Blaine sentado no chão com uma expressão serena e por um segundo achou que tinha visto até um pouco de alívio pelo rosto dele. A verdade é que Finn não sabia como as coisas andavam por aqui.

- Ficamos tão preocupados! Não se atreva a fazer mais isso! Sabe o tanto de desculpas que eu tive que inventar para Beth por causa do seu desaparecimento? – Quinn o abraçava e disparava tapas contra ele ao mesmo tempo. – Cadê Rachel e Kurt?

- Cada um em suas casas. Foi uma viagem longa e cansativa. – respondeu e ao ouvir a menção de Beth ele sentiu um aperto no coração. Sentia saudades daquela criatura bagunceira.

Pelo canto do olho viu Blaine se levantar e começar a caminhar até ele. Mas antes de qualquer contato, Puck surgiu na sua frente também abraçando-o. Quando o bombeiro dono do moicano resolveu soltá-lo, o futuro advogado já o engolfou num outro abraço. Esse com certeza carregando mais significado do que os demais. Não que estivesse desprezando as demonstrações de afeto dos seus amigos, mas este determinado abraço entre ele e Blaine tinha toda uma história por trás.

- Blaine eu—

- Não. Kurt já me contou tudo. Caras como você me fazem acreditar num mundo melhor, Finn. Se cada vagabundo por aí tivesse a metade da dignidade que você demonstrou nestes últimos dias, talvez pudéssemos viver num planeta livre de ignorância, não é mesmo? Não peça perdão... Surpreenda-me, Finn Hudson.

Os dois amigos se abraçaram de novo e o apartamento explodiu em aplausos.

* * *

><p>- HOBBIT, ACORDA! ANDA, LEVANTA ESSA BUNDA MAGRELA DESSA CAMA!<p>

A almofada de Wicked que até então era o seu travesseiro passou a ser a sua arma, pois Rachel atirou em direção a Santana. Devia ser crime fazer aquele escândalo no quarto de uma pessoa que passou longas e exaustivas horas na estrada. Mas não, Santana tinha que fazer o seu habitual ritual de implicância. Geralmente Rachel era uma pessoa matinal, sempre estava de pé juntamente com o Sol e esperava o casal de amigas já com o café-da-manhã feito. Mas excepcionalmente hoje ela escolheu dormir algumas horas a mais. O problema era que Santana não estava de acordo com isso.

Sentiu o colchão de sua cama ceder e de repente um peso se jogou sobre as suas costas. Brittany começou a pular justamente em sua coluna, cutucando os seus ombros e repetindo "acorda, acorda, acorda, acorda!". A latina conseguia tirá-la do sério, mas Rachel era imune a Brittany, até porque a loirinha era graciosa demais para ficar com raiva. Abafou o riso quando as mãos da dançarina vieram nas suas costelas fazer cócegas. Mas Santana mandou a almofada das bruxas na cara de Rachel e a menina urrou estressada.

- Você é insuportável, Santana! – disse lançando um olhar assassino para a melhor amiga. Esta, por sua vez, mandou um beijinho desdenhoso como resposta. – Vou levantar, Britt, sai de cima de mim. – completou agora que o seu sono tinha ido embora. Graças ao caos das duas, obrigada.

- Cadê o meu Lady Lips e o Frankenteen? – a estudante de Medicina perguntou puxando Rachel da cama e praticamente arrastando-a para sala.

Ficou surpresa ao ver não só uma bela e farta mesa de café-da-manhã pronta, mas como também Hiram e Leroy Berry sentados no sofá. O pai franzino correu para abraçá-la e ela sentiu-se feliz por vê-lo de novo. O tempo em que passou em Ohio, ele era o único com ela mantivera contato constante, e apenas falou com Leroy uma única vez, que foi justamente no dia em que ela passara a noite com Finn no hospital. O fato é que Hiram sabia de todo o caos que tinha acontecido na família Hummel, ela só não tinha como saber o quanto dessa história o seu outro pai tivera acesso.

O pai negro se colocou de pé e veio até ela. Não hesitou em abraçá-lo, as desavenças há muito tempo deixada para trás e Leroy soube compensá-la com aquele depoimento no seu aniversário. Sentou-se no meio deles já com a sensação de que logo eles iriam começar a mimá-la de novo. Yeap, foi certeira. Quase imediatamente os dois se levantaram montando um café-da-manhã com tudo que ela gostava.

- Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta, Hobbit... – Santana comentou servindo-se de suco de laranja. – É impressão minha, ou você engordou?

Preferiu ignorar essa observação da amiga antes de respondê-la:

- Kurt retornou para a república e Finn ao Journey's. Não, papai, eu quero café. – disse chamando atenção de Hiram que começava a encher um copo com chocolate quente. Ainda estava cansada, logo o café seria a melhor opção para uma injeção de energia. – Obrigada, aos dois. – agradeceu quando foi servida.

- Seu pai me contou a odisséia que passou por causa desse rapaz. E Santana me disse o que Jesse aprontou, querida. – Leroy acrescentou retomando para o seu lugar ao lado da filha.

Rachel notou que ao falar de Finn, a expressão de seu pai mais severo tinha se suavizado, mas ao mencionar Jesse teve a impressão de vê-lo cerrar os punhos com raiva contida. Hum, parece que os papeis se inverteram. Olhou para a amiga que estava sentada em frente a ela e perceber que ela estava escondendo algo, um detalhe talvez. A latina carregava aquela expressão maliciosa, como a de alguém que tinha aprontado. Seja lá o que fosse, perguntaria mais tarde.

- Está tudo bem, papai. Os Hummel são uma família de novo, Finn se entendeu com Kurt e o nosso _namoro continua firme e forte._ – disse a última parte prestando bem atenção nas feições de Leroy a fim de ver alguma mudança e... Nada. Continuou sereno como antes.

- Nós precisamos conversar com ele, se não se importa, Rachel. Sem a sua interferência. – o pai negro e parrudo sacramentou bebericando um pouco do café que tinha se servido.

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha de maneira suspeita.

- Da mesma forma que Finn reconheceu os erros dele, seu pai aqui também reconheceu os dele. Não se preocupe, minha princesa. – Hiram se intrometeu maleando o clima entre eles. Rachel relaxou.

- Maduro de sua parte. Fico feliz. – comentou com um sorriso largo e se inclinando para dar um estalado beijo na bochecha do pai mais rígido. – Assim que terminarmos aqui, a gente vai para o Journey's. – completou antes de mordiscar um pedaço do seu sanduíche vegetariano.

A conversa se seguiu com Rachel contando algumas das aventuras dela em Ohio, como Kurt a deixou perdida no meio do shopping por birra quando ela não quis comprar uma determinada roupa, quando fez os famosos cookies para o café-da-manhã e Burt acabou devorando praticamente tudo, e quando Carole lhe ensinou várias receitas de bolos. Santana se manifestou querendo-os logo no dia seguinte e Brittany perguntou se a família Hummel tinha algum tipo de animal de estimação, de preferência um gato, alegando que seria interessante ver o Lord Tubbington desenvolver alguma vida social.

* * *

><p>O bar continuava fechado. Teve um movimento intenso na virada do ano e placa do lado de fora indicava "Balanço. Reabriremos quinta-feira", mas isso não significava que o local estava entregue às moscas. Sim, de fato, Will tinha fechado para balanço e para fazer reposição de estoque, mas do lado de dentro todos os seus funcionários estavam em pé perto do balcão interessados nas histórias de Finn sobre a sua família.<p>

O dono do estabelecimento estava sentado com a esposa e o filho no colo numa das mesas perto das janelas. Não conseguia parar de pensar na diferença do mesmo Finn Hudson de três anos atrás. Contido, quieto, calado, dificilmente sociável, amargurado e com um passado carregado de culpa e arrependimento que teve que sustentar nas costas durante todo esse tempo... E agora, o mesmo Finn Hudson, três anos mais velho, mais maduro, mais responsável, sorridente, aberto, rodeado de amigos e o mais importante: em paz consigo mesmo.

Não pense que foram três anos fáceis. Não pense que servir de mediador entre Finn e os Hummel era uma tarefa para qualquer um, mas nem por um segundo se arrependeu do caminho que percorreu com o jovem rapaz. Acreditava em certas coisas, como destino, em como é preciso passar por caminhos tortuosos antes de se atingir um objetivo e foi exatamente essa a trajetória de Finn. Perdido por esses caminhos tortuosos e a primeira luz que apareceu para guiá-lo fora Will, em seguida Puck, Quinn, Sam, Blaine e principalmente Kurt e Rachel. Duas peças fundamentais nessa recuperação. Quando deu por si, ele não estava só. Schuester se orgulhava de cada um dos seus pupilos, dos seus protegidos, que apesar de umas horas obscuras – como as que se seguiram após o aniversário de Rachel -, eles não recuaram e souberam estender a mão quando foi preciso. E orgulhava mais ainda de Finn por ter a humildade de aceitar essa mão esticada.

No fundo eram uma família. Conflitos sempre irão existir, mas ao final do dia estarão juntos. Sempre.

- Quando vai entregar para ele? – Emma perguntou cortando as suas reflexões.

- Estou esperando o Clube da Luluzinha chegar. – respondeu notando a bagunça que Ian tinha feito no seu colo. William estava todo babado. Teve que rir.

A atenção de Finn agora estava toda voltada para Beth, que literalmente, fazia do baterista o que quisesse. Após atualizar, parcialmente, seus amigos o que tinha acontecido em Lima com a sua família, decidiu que era hora de matar a saudades daquela criança sapeca que tinha um lugar especial no seu coração. Beth, por outro lado, nem estava se divertindo. Imagina.

Puck, que estava abraçado com a esposa, rolou os olhos resmungando quando viu o melhor amigo sentar-se com a sua filha no banco da bateria. Completamente descoordenada e sem ritmo algum, a menina batia nos pratos, na caixa de maneira desordenada e caótica enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás rindo até ficar vermelha. Finn só tinha o trabalho de segurá-la em segurança e pisar nos pedais, gargalhando quem um retardado com a loirinha sapeca. A cena fez todos no bar pararem as suas conversas aleatórias e verem a bagunça que eles estavam fazendo.

Blaine e Sam tiravam fotos dos seus celulares, Quinn não sabia se ficava estressada pelo barulho ensurdecedor da bateria, ou se achava graça da empolgação de Beth ao bater com vontade ou da risada de Finn. Como ele e Puck eram grandes amigos, a loira acabou criando também esse laço especial com o baterista, e definitivamente sua filha trazia o lado criança boba de Finn.

- Ele vai ser um daqueles pais bobões que vai me ligar às três da manhã dizendo o primeiro som incoerente que a cria dele fez e vai tentar me convencer que aquilo é uma palavra. Você vai ver só, Q. – Puck comentou ao pé do ouvido da mulher. – Olha isso! É muito panaca perto da Beth. – completou rindo do amigo.

- Ah, tipo você, não é? – ela retrucou.

- Hey!

Quinn riu beijando-o rapidamente.

Nesse mesmo instante um comboio de três carros estacionou enfileirado em frente aos Journey's. Devido ao sistema de aquecimento do bar, as janelas estavam embaçadas, mas foi possível identificar o senso fashionista de Kurt com as suas roupas nada convencionais. Blaine correu para destrancar a porta e foi recebido por um caloroso abraço do estudante de Teatro. Discretamente trocaram um selinho antes de Kurt ser agarrado pelos demais. Mike e Tina entraram em seguida, cumprimentando o futuro advogado, Mercedes veio logo atrás, mas os seus olhos logo encontraram os de Sam. Sorriram. O casal estava em crise. Brittany e Santana surgiram de mãos dadas, e a latina fez questão de roubas os óculos rosados da gola de Blaine, e por fim, Rachel com os seus dois pais.

O interesse pela bateria morreu quando Santana apareceu na vista de Beth. Numa agilidade incrível ela largou as baquetas e correu o mais rápido que as suas perninhas possibilitavam para os braços da latina. Yeah, com o afastamento de Rachel em Ohio, ela e Quinn meio que criaram uma espécie de amizade, o que ajudou no relacionamento da filha da garçonete com a futura médica. A menina e Ian eram sempre as atrações principais primeiro, os dois sendo paparicados pelos jovens adultos.

Rachel também foi calorosamente recebida por Sam, Blaine e Quinn, enquanto Hiram e Leroy eram cumprimentados pelos Schuester. Ela estava a caminho de falar com Finn quando sentiu um par de braços agarrarem as suas pernas e gritar "Ray-Ray!". Kurt foi até o irmão e eles trocaram abraços e foi por muito pouco que Finn não conseguiu realizar mais um dos seus cafunés.

Mercedes, Tina, Mike, todos o receberam muito bem. Era um cenário diferente, não havia olhares de julgamento, não havia decepção, mágoa, ou qualquer resquício disso nos olhos deles, pelo contrário, todos pareciam transparecer alívio por ele estar ali. E da forma que Rachel previra, Santana saltou sobre ele dando um forte abraço, mas o largou com a mesma rapidez lançando um sermão em espanhol que ele só entendeu algo como "Bronx Heights Adjacent". Ela já era assustadora, mas vê-la despejando todas aquelas palavras rápidas e o dedo apontado no meio do nariz dele era realmente intimidador. E olha que Finn tinha quase dois metros de altura.

Após toda aquela rodada de cumprimentos, clima todo era mesmo de alívio, de união entre os dois grupos de amigos. Após escutar dez minutos de puro espanhol e ganhar mais um abraço surpresa da melhor amiga de sua namorada, Finn se permitiu finalmente falar com Rachel dando um selinho nela, mesmo sob os protestos de Beth – que estava no colo dela – dizendo que aquilo era nojento. Ele não tinha notado até aquele momento a presença dos Berry lá trás conversando com Will, e Hiram foi o primeiro a acenar. Schuester também o chamou.

- Eles querem falar com você. Não se preocupe, a bandeira branca está levantada. – Rachel disse quando o seu namorado a fitou visivelmente preocupado.

Enxugou as palmas das mãos na lateral das calças e caminhou até a mesa dos adultos mais velhos. Emma já não estava presente, a ruiva conversava com Quinn enquanto via Ian passar de braço em braço pelos jovens. Will se levantou cedendo o seu lugar para Finn e lhe deixou com os pais de Rachel. Isso seria uma conversa interessante, só esperava não deixar o seu temperamento forte assumir o controle de novo.

Lembrou-se da promessa que tinha feito ao seu pai em Lima.

Estava na hora de ser aquele homem. Só precisava de um pouquinho de confiança.

- Leroy? – Hiram cutucou o marido e virou-se para o rapaz lhe dando um sorriso reconfortante.

Só mesmo o pai legal para deixá-lo calmo. Estava de frente com o homem que tinha lhe chamado de vagabundo, que o acusou de não ser bom bastante para a filha dele e chamou o seu estilo de vida de medíocre. Finn tinha orgulho e estaria mentindo se dissesse que ele não está um pouquinho ferido. Por outro lado, se a bandeira braça estava mesmo levantada, isso era a brecha que ele precisava para tentar fazer as coisas certas dessa vez.

- Eu e você somos muito parecidos, sabia rapaz? – Leroy começou com a sua voz grossa. – Gênio forte, temperamentais, audaciosos e nutrimos um amor imenso por Rachel. Mas há algo que nos diferencia. – ele pausou pegando na mão do companheiro como se estivesse buscando apoio para continuar. – Eu e minha filha passamos por um período conturbado desde aquela confusão e mesmo sabendo que tinha errado, eu me recusei a dar o braço a torcer. E você deve ter visto no vídeo que eu disse que algo parecido como não ter coragem de encará-la para pedir desculpas, perdão. Está conseguindo acompanhar? – perguntou olhando para Finn.

Ele engoliu em seco. E balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- A nossa diferença começa justamente aí. Você teve a dignidade de reconhecer os seus erros, de erguer a cabeça, encarar os olhos de cada pessoa magoada nessa história e pedir perdão. – o papai parrudão olhou para o marido que lhe incentivou a continuar. – Eu o admiro e o respeito por isso. E quero aprender com você, Finn. – Leroy se levantou sinalizando para o baterista se levantar também.

Era a primeira vez que ele se referia a ele pelo nome. Finn ainda tentava digerir a idéia de que o seu sogro o admirava e que tinha ganhado o respeito dele. Era surreal demais.

- Você estava certo, caráter não é medido por diplomas. Mostrou ter mais do que aquele infeliz do St. James. – o sobrenome de Jesse saiu amargo de sua boca e Finn sorriu com a virada de jogo daquela conversa. - Peço perdão por todas as ofensas que lancei a você e o seu estilo de vida. Rachel não poderia ter escolhido namorado melhor. Paz? – ele perguntou esticando a mão para o jovem.

- Senhor, eu é quem tenho que pedir perdão. Ultrapassei os meus limites naquele dia. E sobre o meu passado, sei que as minhas atitudes diante do meu irmão afetam vocês dois diretamente e qu—

- Passado, Finn. Passado. – Hiram lhe assegurou também ficando de pé ao lado do companheiro. Leroy concordou com a cabeça e sorriu para o genro.

- Paz. – disse finalmente tomando a mão do sogro e sendo puxado para um abraço inesperado do casal.

Uma quarta pessoa veio se intrometer no abraço deles. Rachel jogou seus pequenos braços ao redor dos três homens de sua vida. Ela simplesmente não se continha de felicidade. E lógico, Hiram, Leroy e Finn tinham a mesma opinião: Rachel era adorável animada daquele jeito.

Com os braços ao redor do namorado, Rachel e os seus pais voltaram para o balcão do bar e viu de relance a aprovação e o sorriso cheio de orgulho de Will lançado para Finn. Sabe aquela confiança que lhe faltava instantes atrás? Então, as palavras de Leroy meio que injetaram uma dose super forte de confiança nele, tanto é que ele se desvencilhou de Rachel e foi para o centro da "roda" que eles tinham formado. Olhou ao redor vendo se tinha alguém faltando e realmente tinha, o sujeito da cadeira de rodas, o Artie. Daria um jeito de falar com ele depois. Tirando essa ausência, todos estavam ali e perceberam que Finn tinha algo importante a dizer.

Enterrou as mãos nos bolsos da frente e o silêncio só não foi total porque Beth estava "conversando" com Ian numa mesa próxima. Fitou cada um dos seus amigos, notando suas expressões encorajadoras, Mike com um pequeno sorriso, Tina ao lado dele dando um aceno leve, Mercedes repetiu o gesto da asiática, Sam abriu um sorrisão, Puck sibilou um "vai lá, cara!", Quinn também sorriu para ele, Brittany agarrada a namorada lhe mostrou a língua (?), Santana também balançou a cabeça de leve, Blaine e Kurt o olhavam com expectativa e ao mesmo tempo nutriam admiração em seus olhos. Os pais de Rachel manearam de maneira sutil, mas foi somente com os olhares de Rachel e Will que ele conseguiu fazer com que as palavras saíssem de sua boca:

- Não me orgulho do que fui e do que fiz. E todos vocês viram o meu pior lado. Não estou aqui em pé parado tentando justificar os meus erros. Errei. E sei que aquele Finn Hudson de três anos atrás deixou uma mágoa em cada um de vocês. – Finn parou olhando especificamente para os casais homossexuais da roda. – Mas esse Finn Hudson de agora, aqui, nesse bar, esse Finn está disposto a consertar as coisas. Está disposto em acertar. E-Eu—

- Não definimos a pessoa pelos erros do passado, Finn. A gente a define pelas lições que aprende com as falhas e pelas atitudes que toma no presente visando um futuro melhor. - Will o interrompeu dando um passo a frente e lhe entregando uma carta. – Chegou um dia desses. Acho que te pertence.

O silêncio que se seguiu era ensurdecedor. A expectativa pelo discurso de Finn triplicando ao vê-lo abrir com as mãos trêmulas o envelope. Todo mundo parecia ter prendido a respiração quando ele começou a ler o conteúdo escrito e então com uma expressão indecifrável, o baterista encarou os seus amigos ao redor:

- Entrei. Fui aceito na NYU.

O bar veio abaixo com a gritaria.

* * *

><p>Mesmo depois deles terem comemorado no Journey's, Santana insistiu em arrastar a festa para o Sue's Corner – que permanecia aberto sob tempo rui, nevasca, tempestade, tornado, seja lá o que for. O local até estava surpreendendo cheio de estudantes universitários de Julliard. A festança dessa vez não contava com a presença das crianças –leia-se Beth e Ian – e nem com os adultos. Hiram e Leroy Berry tomaram o rumo de casa, Will e Emma liberaram o restante dos seus funcionários para a farra.<p>

Sue só faltou esmagar Rachel quando viu que ela tinha voltado e não perdeu a chance de já começá-la a escravizar, mesmo que não estivesse em turno de trabalho. Pra falar a verdade? Até Rachel sentia falta daquele ritmo alucinado da lanchonete de Sue. Serviu alguns pratos, mas Kurt convenceu a carrancuda a deixar a amiga livre dos serviços prometendo que eles pediriam as coisas mais caras, pois tinham um grande motivo para comemorar. Sue concordou.

Mas é claro, Santana não usava a sua língua manipuladora a troco de nada, não é mesmo? New York é enorme é tem vários lugares divertidos para estender aquela festinha, mas ela quis arrastar todo mundo para a lanchonete badalada de Sue Sylvester do campus de Julliard com um único objetivo em mente. Que por sinal, estava cruzando a porta de entrada naquele instante. Sorriu, sorriu porque ela sabia perfeitamente o que viria a seguir.

Rachel, não é boba e conhece o gênio da amiga, logo notou que ela tinha outros planos em mente quando sugeriu o seu local de trabalho. A malícia estampada nas feições da latina só confirmou a sua teoria. Girou a cabeça vendo um jovem rapaz entrar de cabeça baixa, gorro nos cabelos e cachecol enrolado praticamente na altura do nariz. Não o reconheceu de imediato, só foi perceber quem era realmente quando Finn ficou tenso do seu lado.

- St. James, estamos no Inverno... A tendência é _diminuir_ diante do frio. Vou me lembrar e comprar uma lupa para você no seu aniversário, querido. – Santana declarou uma pouco alto demais causando uma gargalhada geral dentro da lanchonete. – Aliás, você ainda consegue ver _alguma coisa_?

Mais risadas. Só Rachel, Finn, e Kurt que ainda não tinham entendido o que estava acontecendo. Jesse olhou para a mesa de onde saiu o veneno latino e notou que Rachel tinha retornado. Marchou determinado até ela, mas levou um empurrão de Finn que se colocou entre eles.

- Pra trás, seu filho da puta. – Finn rosnou.

- Rachel, você foi minha namorada! VOCÊ VAI DESMENTIR ESSE BOATO AGORA, AQUI NA FRENTE DE TODOS! – Jesse ignorou o empurrão do baterista e gritou desesperado para a universitária.

- Do que você está falando? – ela o respondeu procurando a resposta nos olhos de Santana.

- PP. – Mike sussurrou do outro lado da mesa para Rachel.

-Cala essa boca, seu asiático de merda! – St. James bradou em fúria para cima do estudante de dança. Tina prontamente se levantou para defender o amado, mas Blaine a conteve.

"PINTO PEQUENO!" alguém gritou dos fundos do Sue's Corner. De novo, as gargalhadas ecoaram no ambiente, inclusive Santana que se contorcia de tanto rir nos braços da namorada.

_Oh._

Kurt arregalou os olhos e simultaneamente ele e Finn se juntaram ao restante do povo rindo. Rachel também queria rir, mas se conteve. Jesse fitava cada um daquele mesa indignado e parecia impaciente esperando a sua ex-namorada se pronunciar. Tinha que confessar que quando deixou New York semana passada, ela estava nutrindo uma raiva descomunal por ele, mas agora, vê-lo daquele jeito à mercê de uma fofoca fez com que ela sentisse um pouquinho de pena.

- Vamos, minha Drama Queen. Diga para estes babacas que esse boato é falso, por favor. – Jesse agora estava implorando.

- _Em comparação a Finn, você realmente é_.

Aquilo era pra ser um pensamento, mas quando se deu conta Rachel já estava pronunciando cada palavra. Levou a mão até a boca chocada com a sua falta de controle e corou de vergonha, não só por ter confirmado o boato de Jesse, mas como por ter feito uma comparação em público. Temeu olhar para o lado não querendo ver a reação de Finn, mas o mais recém-aceito na NYU estava chorando de rir, assim como o resto da lanchonete.

- BOOOOOOOA HOOOOOBBIT! – Santana pulou em sua cadeira vibrando.

Seu choque fora momentâneo, pois quando viu Jesse se afastar com uma cara de derrotado, ela não agüentou e adicionou a sua própria risada a loucura instalada.

* * *

><p>Vendo que a neve tinha dado uma trégua, os amigos resolveram se aventurar pelas ruas de New York City. A temperatura ainda estava muito baixa, mas a noite estava boa demais para ser desperdiçada. O assunto ainda era o boato de Jesse, mas foi só naquele segundo quando Santana estava narrando os seus encontros com o ex-namorado da Hobbit e de como adorava cutucá-lo, provocá-lo, da mesma forma que fizera na lanchonete. A malícia com que ela passou o dia inteiro agora estava explicada. Largou a mão de Finn e atravessou na frente de Blaine, Kurt e Mercedes até chegar a Santana:<p>

- VOCÊ! Foi você, Santana! – acusou colocando o indicador na cara da melhor amiga.

- É preciso anos para se construir uma reputação e apenas alguns segundos para destruí-la. – declarou sentindo-se orgulhosa do seu ato. - Não se preocupe, Hobbit. Jesse pensa que é aquela garçonete temporária do Journey's quem espalhou o boato. – ela passou os braços ao redor do corpo de sua baixinha implicante. – Ele mexeu com você, eu _tive_ que fazer alguma coisa. – confessou balançando os ombros largando-a e voltando para o conforto do abraço da namorada.

Finn conhecia a sua namorada, sabia que mesmo tendo tirado proveito daquela situação com Jesse, achando graça e tudo, Santana com certeza ouviria um belo de um sermão quando chegassem em casa. Foi até ela enlaçando os braços ao redor da cintura de Rachel e lhe abraçando por trás. Enquanto caminhavam sem rumo, ele fez um balanço do seu dia. Com certeza hoje era um daqueles dias para entrar para a história. Aliás, a guinada que tinha dado em sua vida era digna de um filme, ele saiu do fundo do poço e olha aonde tinha chegado.

De um mero adolescente revoltado com a perda do seu maior exemplo para um homem de caráter – de acordo com Hiram e Leroy Berry -, maduro, com a melhor mãe e padrasto do mundo, um irmão que sentia que de alguma forma iria enchê-lo de orgulho da mesma forma que ele estava enchendo Kurt de orgulho. Um mentor que foi decisivo em toda a sua jornada, Will abriu a porta para ele quando o mundo parecia ter se fechado para Finn. A vida lhe tirou Christopher, mas colocou William Schuester e todas essas pessoas ao seu redor na vida dele.

De certa forma, a vida era mesmo justa. A gente só tem que aprender a olhar com diferentes perspectivas.

Não era um recomeço. Era um passo. Ele estava preparado para dar esse passo e o que deixava extasiado era o fato de saber que não estava sozinho. A jornada era longa, haveria tombos, mas _eles_ estariam lá. Todos eles. Amigos e família. Era difícil dizer onde começava um terminava o outro. Rachel era a sua base, seu porto seguro, Will era a sua luz, sua família e amigos eram o que o impulsionava e seu pai era o seu guia.

- Fazer parte de algo especial, nos torna especiais, não é? – Finn perguntou ainda abraçado a Rachel.

- Sempre, Finn.

Então ele era especial.

* * *

><p>Estou em lágrimas pq este foi o último capítulo. Ficou extenso demais, eu devia ter colocado o smut no anterior mesmo. Enfim, espero que as suas mentes pervas tenham ficado satisfeitas.<p>

Espero que tenham gostado do desfecho que eu dei. Haja criatividade e dedo, viu.

Vou deixar para fazer o meu agradecimento final no EPÍLOGO, que será a minha última postagem nessa fic antes de mudá-la para o status de COMPLETE.

E como de costume...

Reviews?

;)


	23. Epilogue

_Última postagem de Julliard Meets Drummer. Tem um pouquinho de angst, mas no final vocês vão entender o porque. E além do mais, eu usei mais o POV da Rachel aqui._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

O táxi tinha acabado de deixar a Times Square e devia ser a enésima vez que ela tentava ligar para ele. E mais uma vez foi recebida pela caixa postal. O motorista – que desde o momento em que ela pisara dentro daquele carro não parava de fitá-la pelo espelho central da frente. Era de se esperar, era agora um rosto conhecido na Big Apple. – agora parecia preocupado quando a ouviu soltar uma bufada. Rachel lhe deu um sorriso simpático como se quisesse assegurá-la de que tudo estava bem.

Mas não estava.

Finn estava agindo estranho na última semana. Tudo bem, entendia que ele fazia o tipo calado, pensativo. Mas o seu comportamento estava fora do padrão pelos menos nos últimos três dias. Ele estava evasivo, distante e mais misterioso do que o normal. Ele chegava do trabalho, dava um beijo rápido na testa dela e se trancava no escritório do apartamento deles. Finn tinha se formado a pouco mais de um ano da NYU, tornou-se professor e dava aulas num colégio para crianças. Aparentemente as constantes observações de Rachel, Quinn, Puck, Will e Emma de que ele realmente levava jeito com os pequenos foram suficientes para convencê-lo de seguir a carreira.

Ela não queria pensar no pior, mas a paranóia e a reação exagerada fazia parte da essência de Rachel Berry, e não demorou muito para começar a cotar a possibilidade de que Finn iria terminar com ela. O que mais justificaria esse tipo de comportamento? Parecia que ele estava evitando-a. Ele sabia perfeitamente que o dia de hoje era extremamente importante para ela, sabia que de manhã viria o _telefonema_, mas mesmo assim ele saiu mais cedo do que o costume de casa sem deixar nenhum recado, nenhuma mensagem, sinal, qualquer coisa. Rachel não via o namorado desde a noite passada quando foram dormir.

Crueldade seria ele terminar com ela justamente hoje. Finn não teria coragem. Irritada e com dor de cabeça, ela jogou o celular na bolsa e puxou a carteira. Tinha chegado ao restaurante. O simpático taxista desejou-se boa sorte e ela de novo lhe ofereceu um sorriso forçado. A entrada do restaurante estava abarrotada, era sexta-feira e aquele local tinha se tornado popular nos últimos meses, ainda mais após receber visitas ilustres como Mercedes Jones, a jovem negra com uma voz poderosa vencedora de três Grammys no seu álbum de estréia, como Kurt Hummel, um talento proveniente da Broadway, mas já com passaporte garantido em Hollywood, Tina C. Chang, que era outra carinha conhecida, é claro, ela mesma, Rachel Berry que tinha sido carinhosamente apelidada de "Princesa de New York" pelo _Times_.

O restaurante pertencia a Quinn Puckerman e tinha Emma Schuester como sócia.

Rachel respirou fundo, jogou o sorriso nos lábios e começou a caminhar em direção a entrada. Dois seguranças da entrada que tomavam conta do estacionamento vieram escoltá-la quando as pessoas que estava na fila a identificaram e começaram a gritar o seu nome. Rachel acenou, mandou beijos e agradeceu seus brutamontes quando eles abriram a porta para ela. Caminhou entre as mesas sendo cumprimentada pelos funcionários de Quinn e avistou um seleto grupo sentado mais ao fundo, mas foi uma fugira loirinha, cabelos lisos na altura dos ombros, olhos claros e bem bochechuda quem foi recebê-la com um abraço apertado.

- Ray-Ray, achei que você não vinha mais! – Beth disse agarrada na cintura de Rachel. – Vem, vem, todo mundo está esperando por você! Cadê o tio Finn? – perguntou arrastando-a até a mesa.

Não teve tempo de responder, porque Noah Puckerman – agora sem mais aquele moicano que mais parecia um esquilo na cabeça dele - a engolfou num forte abraço e assim ela foi, passando de braço em braço. Em seguida foi Sam – este sim, tinha raspado as laterais da cabeça e deixado um moicano crescer. Era muito esquisito, todos achavam isso, mas o loiro clamava que alguém tinha que manter a tradição -, Will também lhe abraçou e Ian ficou vermelho de tanto rir quando Rachel lhe atacou com cócegas. Emma e Quinn a colocaram numa espécie de sanduíche, Brittany e Santana fizeram a mesma coisa. Sentiu uma momentânea falta de Kurt e Blaine, mas eles estava em Washington, pois alguma coisa tinha acontecido na família do advogado. Porém, a baixinha quase foi às lágrimas quando viu Tina e Mike acompanhados de uma miniatura de olhinhos puxados no colo da amiga.

Ninguém ficou surpreso quando o casal de asiáticos foi o primeiro a unirem-se oficialmente. Após a formatura, Tina, assim como Kurt, não queria se limitar somente à Broadway, e após algumas off-produções, ela e o marido, Mike, resolveram se mudar para o outro lado dos Estados Unidos. Ao chegarem a Los Angeles, Mike abriu uma escola de dança enquanto sua esposa tentava a sorte em Hollywood e atualmente ela era protagonista de um seriado médico, mas estava de licença-maternidade diante do nascimento da pequena Amy. Com muito cuidado Rachel pegou a bebê de apenas três meses e ficou encantada com a quantidade de cabelo que ela tinha. Amy era toda enrugadinha, estava acordada – mesmo não parecendo com aqueles olhos puxados -, ela soltou um chiado manhoso e agarrou o indicador direito da madrinha. Ah sim, pequeno detalhe, ela era a madrinha e Kurt o padrinho de Amy.

- Parece que foi ontem que eu estava voando às pressas para LA e ver essa princesinha nascer... – comentou antes de beijar delicadamente a testa da afilhada. – Ela cresceu demais. – completou devolvendo a pequena para os braços da mãe.

Não era preciso verbalizar, mas era óbvio a pergunta que estava no ar. Ela podia passar despercebida pelo taxista, pelos fãs, pelas pessoas do lado de fora do restaurante, mas aqui, na frente dos seus amigos, da sua segunda família – até mesmo os seus pais tinham liga lhe parabenizando, e olha que eles estavam num fuso completamente diferente. Hiram e Leroy estavam na Nova Zelândia tirando uma segunda Lua de Mel. -, na frente de todos eles Rachel não conseguia esconder o que realmente sentia. Santana veio ao seu resgate e a colocou sentada ao seu lado.

Entendia que Mercedes não podia estar ali, afinal de contas a cantora de sucesso estava em tour e provavelmente estaria se apresentando numa local lotado, com ingressos esgotados em alguma país da Europa, entedia também a situação de Kurt e Blaine, era uma emergência familiar e como perfeito namorado, seu melhor amigo gay foi para a capital dar suporte ao advogado. Até Tina e Mike estava aqui, enfrentaram um vôo longo com um bebê bem novo, até Burt e Carole ligaram quando Kurt os informou. Mas Finn não dava sinal de vida.

Em seu lugar na mesa, a atriz da Broadway olhou ao redor. Sim, parte dela esta a chateada pela ausência do namorado de longa data, mas será que valeria a pena ficar daquele jeito e estragar o jantar de comemoração que Quinn tinha organizado e ordenando a presença de todos? Ficar com essa cara murcha e essa tristeza estampada não era uma saída muito inteligente. Rachel tinha que ficar feliz, estava reunida com os seus melhores amigos e dividindo um momento muito especial na sua vida. Ao longo dos anos ela viu cada um deles subir na carreira do sucesso, cada um atingindo os seus objetivos e agora era a vez dela.

Esteve na primeira fileira quando Kurt fez a sua primeira peça na Broadway, e também esteve em Los Angeles na pré-estréia do seu primeiro filme. Rachel esteve no maior sonho de Mercedes, que era tocar no Madison Square Garden. Ela também estava presente quando Sam tinha sido condecorado com a medalha de honra ao mérito após fazer um salvamento quase milagroso e estava na base dos Bombeiros quando Puck ganhara a patente de Capitão do Batalhão. Sua vida era uma constante ponte aérea entre New York e California, pois viajara para lá no jantar de inauguração do estúdio de dança de Mike e quando Tina organizara um social para ver o piloto do seu seriado. Não faltou na inauguração do restaurante de Quinn e nem mesmo na festa no Journey's quando Blaine conseguira entrar na melhor firma de advocacia da Big Apple. Fora ao show da Beyoncé não somente para apreciar a cantora, mas para gritar o nome de Brittany que estava entre as dançarinas dela e Rachel foi a pessoa mais empolgada na formatura de Santana, quando esta finalmente tinha se tornado médica.

Agora era vez dela, e tinha que sorrir. Tinha que agradecer. Cerrou os olhos por um instante e tornou a abri-los, sentia-se melhor. Fitou a amiga latina e acenou com a cabeça. Nada de melancolia por hoje.

- Cadê o meu champagne? Não é todo dia que eu sou indicada como melhor atriz para um Tony Awards! – falou arrancando urros de todos.

Num piscar de olhos quatro garçons apareceram depositando as taças e as enchendo de champagne da melhor qualidade. O brinde demorou a sair porque Beth queria de qualquer maneira a taça bonita e o líquido dourado cheio de bolhinhas. Já super acostumado na posição de pais, Quinn distraiu a filha enquanto Puck fez uma mistura de soda com guaraná brasileiro na taça da menina. Situação controlada, Santana se levantou e ergueu a própria taça:

-À nossa Hobbit. À baixinha gostosa que bateu de frente com os padrões da sociedade e se impôs num meio tão concorrido deixando todos de queixo caído com sua voz e beleza única e exótica. _À Princesa de New York_!

As taças cintilaram umas contra as outras enquanto eles dedicavam seus brindes à Rachel. Gargalhou quando notou que Beth não tinha gostado da mistura de soda e guaraná e disse que nunca mais beberia _champagne _na vida dela. Sibilava "obrigada" para cada par de olhos pareciam transbordar orgulho pela sua conquista, para cada sorriso que eles mandavam para ela.

Discretamente puxou o celular da bolsa, eram quase onze horas da noite e nada. Absolutamente nada. Nenhuma ligação perdida, nenhuma recado na caixa postal, nem mesmo uma mensagem. Sentiu a mão de Santana jogar o celular para dentro da bolsa com brutalidade e se inclinou quando percebeu que a amiga queria lhe falar algo:

- Não se preocupa, eu arranco as bolas dele mais tarde.

* * *

><p>O jantar perdurou até as duas da manhã, praticamente. Tina e Mike foram os primeiros a se retirarem por causa da pequena Amy. Santana entregou as chaves do apartamento dela que dividia com Brittany para o casal de asiáticos – eles ficariam lá até Domingo antes de voltarem para California. Os Schuester foram os segundos a irem embora por causa de Ian, mas o restante que ficou não perdeu tempo em cair na bebida.<p>

Passara o jantar inteiro vendo Sam virar um copo atrás do outro, e ao que parecia ele e Mercedes tinham terminado de novo. Rachel já não se preocupava mais, há anos que eles viviam nesse vai-e-vem constante. Quando não era a cantora terminando, era o próprio Sam. Entre eles, no grupo de amigo, tinham apostado quanto tempo mais duraria até que o bombeiro herói tivesse a coragem de pedir a negra em casamento, e se Rachel conhecia muito bem a sua amiga, era justamente isso o que ela estava esperando. Uma atitude definitiva de Sam. Puck, por outro lado estava maneirando na bebida por causa de Beth que estava adormecida no seu colo, ele não iria dirigir, essa responsabilidade estava com Quinn que só bebera mesmo o champagne na hora do brinde. Brittany estava fazendo companhia a Sam, mas não agüentou muito tempo, logo estava com a cabeça na mesa dormindo.

Mas foi o comportamento de Santana que lhe chamou atenção. A latina não tinha bebido nada depois do brinde, ficara somente no refrigerante. Ficou o jantar inteiro observando isso, ela poderia muito bem beber, já que nem Santana e nem Brittany tinham carro. Era só pegar um táxi. E geralmente nessas celebrações, Santana costuma ser aquele que mais enfia o pé na jaca, como sempre. Rachel estava com a pulga atrás da orelha, tinha a sensação de alguma coisa muito estranha estava acontecendo, mas não sabia o que.

Se estava presa confabulando com os seus próprios pensamentos, a própria Santana fez questão de cortar a sua concentração quando se colocou de pé e rodando a mesa para levantar a namorada.

- Pode deixar, San. Já vou fechar o restaurante. Vou deixar Sam nos Schuester e é caminho para o seu apartamento... Deixo Brittany lá. – Quinn falou depositando a dançarina de volta na cadeira e dando uma piscadela para a médica.

A piscada era para ser discreta, mas Rachel percebeu. Colocou-se de pé pronta para tirar satisfação do que estava acontecendo, mas Puck a cortou estapeando o moicano de Sam quando este virou o copo de uísque na mesa e quase molhando Beth.

- Ela... E-E-Ela pooode ficaaaar... C-C-Com aqueles Grammys... Nããããããoooo... Ligo... Certo Puckerman? – Sam disse completamente desorientado e com a voz carregada de embriaguês.

Era impossível sentir raiva de um Sam Evans completamente bêbado e sofrendo por amor. Puck riu e deu três tapinhas no ombro do amigo:

- Isso aí, meu chapa. – respondeu.

- Hobbit, vamos. Vou deixá-la em casa. – a latina declarou puxando Rachel pela mão e se despedindo de todos.

Nem teve tempo de falar com os demais, Santana já tinha lhe empurrado para fora do restaurante. O táxi já esperava por elas, e quando Rachel fechou a porta, sua amiga já tinha ordenado o endereço. Virou-se enraivecida para a médica e lhe encarou esperando alguma explicação.

- O que foi? Eu falei sério quando disse que iria deixar o Frankenteen estéril. – disse puxando o celular da bolsa e digitando uma mensagem.

O instinto de Rachel Berry estava absurdamente alto naquela noite. Coisas muito estranhas estavam acontecendo, pessoas estava fugindo dos seus padrões de comportamento e o jeito como Santana estava se portando era o que deixava tudo ainda mais acentuado. O mais frustrante era não ter informação suficiente para juntar as peças, para montar o quebra-cabeça. Sabendo que Santana não iria ajudar – isso se ela estava mesmo escondendo alguma coisa de Rachel -, estava de mãos atadas. Distraiu-se sentindo o seu celular vibrar na bolsa e com esperança nos olhos ela viu a mensagem:

_Parabéns de novo, little Diva. (: M. Jones._

Sorriu, mas foi impossível conter as lágrimas que tinha segurado o dia inteiro. Fungou e olhou para Santana, que não hesitou em puxá-la para o conforto dos seus braços.

- Até Mercedes que está do outro lado do oceano me parabenizou _duas_ vezes hoje! O que foi que eu fiz de errado, Santana? Porque ele anda me evitando nesses últimos dias? Parece que eu não existo mais! – resmungou sendo tomada por mais uma onda de choro. – Ele vai terminar comigo e você vai deixá-lo sem aparelho reprodutor! – pediu determinada.

Santana apenas acenou.

O carro virou para a direta numa rua tranqüila cheia de prédios que tinham no máximo cinco andares e parou em frente ao número trezentos e cinqüenta quatro. Rachel já ia puxar a carteira para pagar a sua corrida, mas a amiga lhe impediu e acenou com o olhar o semblante de Finn parado nas escadarias em frente ao prédio em que ela e o namorado moravam. A expressão de Rachel mudou de espanto, para alívio, para mágoa, para raiva e então se estabeleceu na fúria.

- Eu sei que você está chatea—

- Não tente bancar a racional comigo, Santana! Sabe que eu tenho todo o direito de chegar, como é que você diz... Bronx Heights em cima dele! Como se sentiria se Brittany não estivesse ido a sua formatura, hein? – Rachel a cortou com a cara fechada e revezando olhares entre a amiga e Finn que estava do lado de fora.

- Acredite, eu também não estou muito contente com o descaso do Finn e sei dos problemas que vocês estão passando, mas posso ser honesta? Não se precipite achando que ele vai terminar com você, eu só quero que dê a ele uma chance de se explicar. – a latina contrapôs segurando o pino da porta e impedindo a baixinha de sair.

Ela piscou algumas vezes.

O que diabos estava acontecendo?

- _Você_ está muito esquisita hoje, Santana. E-Eu eu... Boa noite. – e sem mais uma palavra Rachel abriu a porta.

O táxi arrancou assim que saiu. Ele tinha lhe visto. Sabia disso. Sentia isso. Tinha que se recompor, arrumou a roupa, enxugou o rosto com as costas das mãos, jogou o cabelo para trás, respirou fundo e deu o primeiro passo para a entrada do prédio que moravam. Passara o dia todo montada na preocupação, revisitando suas ações na última semana tentando descobrir o que tinha feito de errado, triste e magoada por Finn nem ao menos dar alguma sinal de vida. Mas agora ela estava irritada.

Tudo em Finn estava lhe irritando no momento.

Como é que ele teve a coragem de agir dessa forma depois de tudo o que passaram? Era assim que ele iria jogar o relacionamento de quatro anos deles pela janela? Todas as provações que passaram, todos os obstáculos que enfrentaram, toda a dificuldade que tiveram para pagar esse apartamento, tudo isso tinha perdido o valor para ele. Ela tinha se tornado tão inútil na vida de Finn a ponto de nem ao menos merecer um mísero parabéns por mensagem? Quantas madrugadas perdeu ajudando-o a estudar, quantas vezes sacrificou alguns dos seus ensaios para que eles tivessem um tempo juntos quando os seus horários estavam muito apertados? Rachel não fez absolutamente nada a não ser se dedicar completamente a este relacionamento e acreditava que ele também fazia o mesmo até três dias atrás. Hoje ela já não tinha tanta certeza.

Ele se levantou e começou a caminhar em direção a ela. Só pelo jeito de andar já sabia que Rachel estava furiosa. Finn teria que ser bastante cuidadoso com as suas palavras nos minutos seguintes. Com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça jeans ele tentou montar uma expressão doce que suavizasse as ações da namorada, mas não adiantou. Determinada, Rachel começou a espancá-lo com a sua bolsa e com socos no seu peito urrando de fúria. Queria rir, porque ela não era absolutamente nada perto dele, os seus socos e bolsadas eram meras cócegas para ele. Mas manteve-se sério, pois se optasse por uma risada a coisa iria piorar entre eles.

- Você é inacreditável, Finn Hudson!

- Rach, eu—

- Não importa! Eu não quero ouvir! Nem que você rasteje nesse chão de joelhos me pedindo perdão, o que você fez é inaceitável! Sou mesmo um fardo para me tratar com tanto descaso, Finn? – retrucou parando as bolsadas e olhando para ele. A expressão do seu namorado era impossível de ser interpretada. Ao contrário da sua que deixava bem clara a mágoa que estava sentindo.

- Se voc—

- Esse foi um dos dias mais importante da minha vida! E você sabia disso, sabia por que o lembrei a semana inteira, Finn! Mas mesmo assim escolheu sair pela porta do nosso apartamento e desaparecer o dia todo sem nenhuma explicação, nenhum bilhete, ligação ou mensagem! – ela o interrompeu de novo já não se importando com as lágrimas que voltaram para o seu rosto. – Até Tina e Mike vieram para o jantar. Seus pais me ligaram, Kurt e Blaine me ligaram, e Mercedes me parabenizou duas vezes hoje! E o que eu ganho do meu namorado? ISSO! – exaltou-se voltando a presenteá-lo com socos.

- Quer parar e me escu—

- O que foi? Ficou de saco cheio da baixinha tagarela que enche o seu saco se deixa os seus sapatos na sala, ou quando esquece a toalha molhada em cima da nossa cama e quando deixa o computador do escritório ligado ou quando dorme com a televisão ligada? Eu entrei de corpo e alma nesse relacionamento, Finn, eu me dediquei a você, eu estive presente em todos os momentos que mais precisou de mim e tudo o que queria era um retorno! Tem noção do que eu estou sentindo? Eu me sinto desprezada, Finn! Sem valor, sinto como esses quatro últimos anos não valeram absolutamente nada para você!

Ela estava disposta a desabafar e só iria parar quando colocasse tudo para fora. Rachel pausou tomando distância dele. Nesse tempo todo de namoro, essa era a segunda briga séria que eles tinham A primeira era aquela envolvendo Hiram e Leroy. Aos olhos de Finn, as coisas estavam ficando fora de controle, e se ela o deixasse pelo menos se expressar, quem sabe ainda tinha tempo de consertar aquela confusão toda?

- Não fala isso... Tive um bom motivo para ficar fora o dia inteiro, Julliard. Eu estava planejando umas coisas e—

Já estava começando a perder a paciência com as interrupções dela.

- Bom saber que _isso_ é mais importante do que a sua namorada, Finn. Honestamente, não estou a fim de ouvir as suas explicações. Aliás, nem ao menos estou suportando ficar ao seu lado. – Rachel voltou a se aproximar e completou. – Eu só queria que você estivesse do meu lado da mesma forma que fiquei ao seu durante todo esse tempo.

Girou nos calcanhares dando meia volta começando a se afastar de Finn. A expressão no rosto dela o quebrou por dentro, ela estava mesmo magoada com ele. E não, nada era mais importante do que Rachel na sua vida, ela tinha que entender isso. Ela iria perceber isso no momento certo, mas agora não havia muita coisa que ele pudesse falar ou dizer.

Finn retirou a jaqueta e correu até ela jogando a peça de tecido pesado sobre os ombros da namorada. Era Outono, as noites em New York tendiam a ficar um pouco frias nessa época do ano. Sentiu-se aliviado quando ela não recusou:

- Não se incomode comigo, passara o dia inteiro fora, tenho certeza de que não vai sentir a minha falta à noite. Vou ficar na Santana. – declarou acelerando o passo.

Ele parou observando-a ir embora. Era sempre assim, quando eles tinham alguma briga ela sempre iria buscar abrigo nos braços da melhor amiga. Contou até dez mentalmente e então correu para alcançá-la, tocou o ombro da namorada que virou impaciente para ele:

- Esqueci algo no bolso da jaqueta. Pronto, pode ir. Não vou impedir. – disse pegando o objeto no bolso direito.

Foi quase imperceptível, mas teve a ligeira impressão de ter visto um brilho nos olhos de Finn. Mas a sua raiva e mágoa perante a ele a cegou e a impediu que racionalizar qualquer coisa naquele momento. Voltou a caminhar deixando que mais lágrimas escapassem. Estava inconformada com a desculpa medíocre que Finn lhe oferecera. Planejando o que? O que podia ser mais importante que o impediu de dar algum sinal de vida durante o dia inteiro. Ela sabia ser flexível, sabia que Finn era um professor dedicado e quando um dos seus alunos tinha alguma dificuldade em aprender, ele sacrificava horas do dia para ajudar a criança, sempre paciente, sempre inovando seus métodos de ensino, sempre se preocupando em balançar conteúdo com diversão a fim de passar uma mensagem positiva para os seus alunos, para que eles ficassem cientes de que aprender também é se divertir. Jamais iria se meter ou tentar competir por atenção com o trabalho e vocação de Finn, mas ele nem ao menos mencionou o colégio ou os alunos.

Além do mais, essa coisa de competir por atenção seria infantil da parte dela. Finn nunca reclamara da quantidade de horas que ela dedica ao teatro, aos ensaios, às aulas semanais de canto – não que precisasse, mas fazia uso delas apenas para exercitar as cordas vocais. -, mas a idéia de que ele sabia que o telefonema iria acontecer naquela manhã e mesmo assim sair ignorando tu—

Opa.

Olhou para os lados e não havia nenhum sinal de Finn.

Girou e o viu parado ainda em frente à entrada do prédio onde moravam.

Tinha alguma coisa errada.

O sorriso foi impossível de conter quando ela finalmente se deu conta. Finn foi alargando ainda mais o sorriso bobo nos lábios à medida que Rachel caminhava em direção a ele com uma expressão confusa. Por breves instantes achou que ela fosse até a avenida pegar um táxi sem ao menos perceber o que tinha acontecido. Mas ele conhecia a garota tinha e sabia que quando alguma coisa lhe intrigava, ela faria de tudo para saber o que é.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou quando voltou a ficar parado em frente ao namorado.

- O que foi que me entregou? – questionou de maneira cínica ainda sorrindo.

- Não importa a seriedade da briga, você sempre me acompanha até a avenida para que eu possa pegar um táxi porque você não gosta quando eu ando sozinha pelas ruas de New York. – Rachel respondeu estreitando os olhos tentando pegar mais uma peça do quebra-cabeça que ela vinha tentando montar desde cedo. – Finn, o que está acontecendo? Porque eu estou com a sensação de que Santana é a sua cúmplice nisso tudo, hein? – completou num tom frustrado.

Dessa vez ele gargalhou. Santana iria apanhar e ele tinha que confessar que iria se divertir muito vendo a cena.

Lentamente, muito lentamente o raciocínio de Rachel começou a funcionar. Não tinha reparado até agora que as ações de Finn nos últimos vinte minutos traziam um certo simbolismo, quase um dèjá-vu., talvez. Pouco a pouco o seu quebra-cabeça fazia sentido, ao começar que Finn só usava jaquetas quando andava de moto, mas a Drizzle tinha sido oficialmente aposentada quando ele comprou um carro, logo não tinha sentido ele usar a jaqueta. Em seguida veio o fato de ele jogar a jaqueta nos ombros dela lhe protegendo do frio juntamente com o objeto que tinha esquecido num dos bolsos. Junte tudo isso com a paranóia de Finn não deixá-la andar só pelas ruas da Big Apple sozinha.

Ainda estava um pouco confuso, mas já tinha algum sentido.

- Kurt e Blaine não estão em Washington, eles queriam muito estar no jantar de hoje, mas eu os recrutei para outra coisa. Eu já falei com a Mercedes e ela deve voltar amanhã da Alemanha, assim como os seus pais que já devem estar voltando. Bem, assim o que eu contei o que iria acontecer, nem Hiram e nem Leroy hesitaram em encurtar a lua de mel. Ah, meus pais também estão a caminho. – Finn a informou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, como se ele estivesse falando do tempo.

A baixinha juntou as sobrancelhas ainda mais confusa. Quando ela tinha começado a achar algum sentido na coisa toda, ele vinha e adicionava mais confusão.

- Não é uma tarefa fácil esconder as coisas de você, Julliard. Eu realmente sinto muito por tê-la deixado nesse estado, mas foi preciso. Eu precisei forjar essa briga e forçar você ir até Santana, para então perceber que eu não estava te acompanhando—

- Você o QUE?

O professor ergueu os braços na defensiva:

- Calma, me deixa terminar. – pediu sorrindo ao notar que ela não iria mais interrompê-lo. – Forcei essa situação toda querendo puxar umas lembranças em você, Rachel. A jaqueta, o fato de eu não deixar você andar sozinha, o que eu esque—

- O que esqueceu na jaqueta dessa vez, Finn? – perguntou cortando-o novamente.

Cauteloso, Finn se aproximou entrelaçando suas enormes mãos nas pequenas de Rachel. Ela já não parecia tão machucada e furiosa quanto antes, mas logo ele iria compensar todas as lágrimas, raiva e mágoa que causara nela durante o dia inteiro.

- Uma vez eu esqueci as chaves da minha moto numa jaqueta quase igual a essa e graças a isso, e talvez uma ajudinha de Santana também – pausou rindo levemente e o seu coração deu uma aliviada quando viu um tímido sorriso começar a aparecer nos lábios de Rachel. – Enfim, graças a isso os nossos destinos se cruzaram. E da mesma forma que os nossos destinos foram cruzados, eu quero selá-los. – completou. Estava ficando nervoso, mas antes que o seu nervosismo e ansiedade fossem evidenciados pelo suor nas palmas de suas mãos, Finn de um passo para trás respirando fundo.

- O que você esqueceu...? – a voz de Rachel saiu mais fraca. Tinha ficado emocionada com as poucas, porém de grande impacto, palavras do namorado.

Tudo parecia acontecer em câmera lenta a partir daquele segundo. A figura de alta de Finn foi ficando pequena à medida que ele se ajoelhava no chão, mas as mãos dele pareciam ter ficado ainda maiores envoltas da singela e minúscula caixa de veludo que segurava. Foi com os olhos embaçados que ela o viu abri a caixinha lentamente e revelar o anel mais lindo que ela tinha visto na vida. Era delicado, o diamante no meio tinha o tamanho ideal, como se tivesse sido feito especialmente para ela, os detalhes em prata e outro ao redor.

Ele tinha planejado absolutamente tudo, cada mínimo detalhe, era como se Finn tivesse recriado, em partes, como eles se conheceram e foi esperto em adicionar o anel como as "chaves" daquela ocasião – embora a parte em que ela fica magoada, triste e furiosa com o namorado não tinha lhe agradado muito -, mas quer saber? Valeu a pena. Tudo. Todo o estresse, todas as lágrimas, a mágoa momentânea, todas aquelas ações a guiavam para esse momento.

Era surreal. E só de pensar que estava cogitando a possibilidade de Finn querer terminar com ela definitivamente.

Mas era justamente o oposto.

- Casa comigo, Julliard.

Acenou com a cabeça e soltou um choro engasgado. Ainda joelhado, Finn sorriu. Mas ele queria ouvir a palavra composta de três letras, queria ouvi-la...

- Sim. – sua resposta veio quase como um sopro de tão baixa que foi. Rachel fungou a respirou fundo. – Sim, eu caso com você. – falou com mais firmeza.

O anel foi deslizando perfeitamente pelo anelar da mão esquerda. Os dedos grandes e trêmulos de Finn segurando a sua mão e empurrando a singela jóia até o final. Até cinco segundos atrás ele achava Rachel Berry a coisa mais linda que os seus olhos já tinham visto, mas enganou-se. Rachel Berry com _aquele_ anel não só era a pessoa mais linda, mas como também a mais preciosa na sua vida. Riu quando os braços de sua baixinha se jogaram ao redor do seu pescoço, mas como dois ímãs de pólos opostos os seus lábios foram se atraindo até selarem o momento com um beijo.

- Agora me conta o que você está aprontando! – demandou assim que suas bocas se separam.

- Acha mesmo que eu deixaria passar em branco a sua indicação ao Tony? Digamos que teremos uma festança amanhã, celebrando sua conquista e o nosso noivado. – Finn respondeu brincando com o nariz dela e arrancando um sorriso da namorada. Quero dizer, _noiva._

- Presunçoso da sua parte, não acha? – Rachel perguntou fingindo indignação.

O professor e baterista nas horas vagas jogou a cabeça para trás rindo.

- Até parece que você diria "não", Julliard.

- Tem razão.

Trocaram mais sorrisos e mais beijos ali mesmo, no meio da rua, em plena madrugada, numa noite não tão fria em New York, mas que carregava a mesma atmosfera de como se conheceram.

* * *

><p>E sabe aquela parede vazia no segundo andar da casa dos Hummel? Aquela à espera da foto perfeita?<p>

Então, a foto perfeita saiu alguns anos depois com um Burt e uma Carole agora de cabelos grisalhos, mas demonstrando o mesmo amor, respeito e admiração que sempre nutriam um pelo outro. O mecânico sentado numa ponta do sofá todo sorridente segurando Claire Hummel Anderson de apenas cinco anos no seu colo, ela era a filha mais nova de Kurt com Blaine. Claire era adotada, assim como o seu irmão mais velho que estava em pé atrás do sofá no meio de Kurt – um sucedido ator em Hollywood e que já carregava duas indicações ao Oscar - e Blaine – que após alguns anos abandonou a firma de advocacia para se tornar o promotor público de New York -, um jovem de dez anos chamado Benjamin Hummel Anderson.

Ao lado de Burt estava a sua esposa, Carole que era a verdadeira personificação da avó coruja segurando um Nathan Berry Hudson muito sorridente e babão de apenas dois anos de idade. Atrás dela estava nada mais, nada menos do a sua nora vencedora de três Tony Awards e dona de um Oscar pelo seu papel como Wendla na adaptação de "Spring Awakening" para o cinema, Rachel Hudson. Rachel segurava o irmão gêmeo de Nathan, o cabeludinho Liam nos seus braços, e este mais parecia interessado em brincar com os cabelos da mãe. Ao lado da atriz estava o seu marido, Finn, um professor de renome que tinha conquistado uma bela reputação após concluir o mestrado e passar a dar aulas em universidades. Finn mantinha um braço ao redor da pequena esposa e no meio deles estava Olivia Hudson, a filha mais velha de oito anos.

Eram os Hummel-Hudson-Berry-Anderson.

Eram uma família. Uma grande família, diga-se de passagem.

Yeap, definitivamente uma foto perfeita.

**FIM**

* * *

><p>...<p>

Acabou.

...

Espero que tenham gostado do epílogo. Eu criei várias versões dele, mas essa foi a que mais me agradou.

Okay, vamos para o meu agradecimento final:

Primeiramente eu tenho que o quanto eu me sinto especial e querida por ter os melhores leitores do mundo. Vocês me acompanharam nessa jornada de 23 capítulo e sempre deixando reviews lindas, fofas, com palavras de incentivo, com elogios, enfim, expressando o que sentiam quando terminavam de ler uma postagem. Eu guardo todas elas aqui no meu coração, vocês não tem noção do quanto eu fico retardada e sorrindo feito boba quando eu recebo uma review nova. E não só por aqui, mas veio gente comentar sobre JMD comigo pelo twitter, pelo Tumblr e até mesmo por sms! Muito, muito obrigada por todos os comentários.

Eu sou uma garota normal como qualquer outra, mas diferente de muitas por aí, eu acho a minha diversão escrevendo. Fico muito feliz em saber que o que eu faço por diversão sirva de entretenimento para vocês e também devo acrescentar que fico honrada quando leio que sou uma espécie de _ exemplo_. Embora eu não concorde muito, porque quem sou eu pra ser exemplo pra alguém, né? O meu ponto é, eu acredito que todos são capazes de escrever, não é uma questão de talento ou dom, mas uma questão de dedicação. Então aos iniciantes fic-writers por aí, aqui vai um recado: **Dediquem-se e leiam bastante. A leitura ajuda muito.**

No mais, é o que eu sempre digo: sou apenas um ser humano com muito tempo livre e uma imaginação muito fértil.

Mais uma vez, obrigada por tudo. E a gente se vê na próxima fic (porque vocês sabem que eu não consigo ficar longe do Word, né? xD)

Beijos,

**Carol, aka Miss Gleek.**

;)


End file.
